Refuge
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Following "Another's Sorrow", Princess Mithian suffers from a magical malady resulting in another crisis in the midst of Nemeth's rebuilding efforts. What will Prince Kay do? How will Camelot help? What kind of effect will this have? (Merlin/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen) Please read and review!
1. Disrupted Proceedings

Refuge

DJ Dubois

April 2016

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes Part 1: Thanks to Tara for supporting this particular idea and first foray into Merlin fic. Much appreciated!

Notes Part 2: The story takes place about a fortnight after "Another Sorrow". It will be eventually Merlin/Mithian. This edition of Merlin belongs to the BBC and Scyfy Channel.

Chapter 1 [Whitgate, Kingdom of Nemeth]

[A/N: I realize that Nemeth's castle/capital city never received a name in the series. I'm sticking it in here now.]

Following Odin's disastrous invasion, Whitgate suffered through the initial stages of rebuilding. Industrious hands worked to rebuild the battered gates. Heroic soldiers were laid to rest under the soft earth. The denizens reconstructed their damaged homes and workplaces. Out in the countryside, the farmers resowed their fields with a careful eye for crows and other scavengers.

Despite the heavy hearts and slow trudging ahead, the Nemethians knew their blessings well. They felt grateful for those who survived the occupation. They treasured the solidified relationship with Camelot to the south and King Arthur. Best of all, their beloved monarch, Rodor, sat once more on his throne with his daughter, Mithian, at his side.

If only things could keep going forward steadily, that would be key. Alas for some, it was not so….

[Council Chamber]

As with the affairs on the outside, Rodor and his advisors chipped away gradually at the kingdom's business in front of them. With Odin's army razing much of the land, assistance and outreach remained high on everyone's list. The debate however focused on prioritizing the _how_ , _when_ and _where_ so as to hit the severest need first but not seem insensitive to everyone else in the process

Even as the debates extended into hours and days of circular logic, Mithian listened patiently to the councilors' points. Occasionally she'd strategically inject a sage point where she thought it most prudent. However she wrestled with divided attention and loyalties and so kept her peace….

Still if she'd had her way, they'd have accepted Arthur's offer to assist in the rebuilding effort. In the two encounters with King Arthur and his people, she'd been genuinely impressed by their quality. Granted the disappointment of the failed engagement had tarnished things however Camelot had more than redeemed itself since. Arthur would have overseen such activities in the field. Gaius would have overseen the medical efforts across the region masterfully. Running between all parties, Merlin would've played the usual go-between with humility, a cheerful grin and a can-do attitude….

…that and a notable streak of accomplishing tasks no matter how great or small….

…a standing that marked the best of servants and those exceptions rising above their station which Merlin did… _routinely_ ….

Thinking of Merlin relaxed her for some reason. The anger in her bosom waned slightly. The butterflies brushed against the sides of her stomach. She flushed inexplicably at the memory of him and what he'd done for them all. _Calm yourself. He's a servant and a peasant. Not that he's dirt but you two could never be…As if Father would ever allow that?_

The clash of emotions inside of herself churned another storm inside of herself unfortunately. A wave of numbness clamped down on her scalp. Her hands and back burned with a strange heat. Pinpricks stuck at her arm. She ground her teeth and bowed her head so as not to let the men around her see her pain. Her place was there not the sickbed….

Her people needed her. She'd ride the Pain and this mysterious malady out as she had for the previous month. At first it had only been minor aches and pains in her elbows and back—a few momentary pinpricks to be doused by the physician's tonic and no more. It had required an hour's rest or a solitary walk through the palace gardens to put it in check once more.

She glanced at the beautiful gilded bracelet around her wrist. While people complimented her on its beauty and how it caught the light, she grimaced at its effect. Since Morgana had clamped it on her wrist, Mithian had tried on several occasions to remove it unsuccessfully. She winced from how it would constrict her wrist much as a python would squeeze its prey into submission. She endured its pleasures and wanted it off _now_. She yanked at it again.

In response, the bracelet constricted threatening to cut off all blood flow to her hand. It sent torturous agony throughout her body burning her in reprisal. She spasmed involuntarily.

Around them all, the air suddenly chilled. The denizens around the table saw their breath hang in midair despite the fact that it was mid-summer.

"What madness is this?" Lord Edwin, the eldest councilor, protested. He shivered and clenched his robes around his wrinkled skin.

"Mithian, are you all right?" Rodor queried in concern. Granted he wanted to deal with the cold as well. Still his duty as a father outweighed his own self-preservation. He rubbed her shoulders caringly.

"I…am sorry, Father. Please…continue. The…people need…" she pressed while pulling at the bracelet to get it to relent.

"They need you healthy, Princess, if you don't mind me saying," Lord Aethelred respectfully disagreed. Granted he normally chafed at a woman sitting at the table with him and the others. Still, as a human being, he didn't want her to suffer. Thus a meeting of both agendas….

"I agree. Mithian, I'm sorry but…." Rodor slowly stood so as not to shiver in the chill more than needed. He gently offered his hand to her.

"No…I can….I…" Then she felt another surge cutting through herself. She doubled over in pain as if feeling afire. "Father! Please make it stop! PLEASE!" She closed her eyes tightly and ground her teeth. Tears squinted from her eyes.

Around her, an ominous crimson glow built in intensity. It cast the entire chamber in its hue dazzling the men as much as it burned her.

Her hands glowed with a purely white light.

"Mithian, what is it? WHAT IS….?" Rodor demanded almost in a panic. He reached out toward her once again.

"She's a WITCH! She's possessed!" Lord Aethelred accused while going for his sword.

"STOP! One more word and…." Rodor countered that accusation firmly. Perhaps something was happening but he would not allow her to be so accused….not without a fight at least….

"Father, I….Morgana did something….I….AHHH!" she tried to explain. "GET BACK!" She forced herself away from the table and toward the side of the room defying the pain to do so.

The energy within herself exploded. The chamber and that side of the castle shook. The heat burned the tapestries on that wall and discomforted the others. The braziers flared menacingly. The aura and the light flashed dangerously bright enveloping her. The shockwave shoved men and furnishings against the far walls.

For several minutes, an awful pall hung over the room. King and councilors lay unconscious in the event's wake. The table and chairs lay in a pile of wrecked splinters and shards. Only a singed spot on the floor and a few burning scraps of cloth attested to her presence.

Then heavy footfalls rushed up the granite corridor outside in desperation.

Four loyal knights slammed the council chamber's door open spilling into the room. As with the rest of the palace, they'd endured the impact and feared the worst. With swords drawn, they inspected the chamber and stared incredulously at the damage therein.

At their head, a tall and muscular man with long brown hair and a matching beard scanned the area frantically. He pulled a broken chair off of the king and checked him over. "Father! Speak to me!" He looked around the area again for the princess. "Where is she? Where is Mithian? So help me!"

"She is not here, Milord," a red haired slender knight assessed.

Beside them, a dark skinned warrior beheld the singed spot on the stones underfoot. "My Prince! Look!" He pointed out the area.

"Look after the king!" Prince Kay demanded. He cursed being away on that diplomatic mission to Gaul during the kingdom's occupation. Bad enough he'd failed his father, sister and the people in that regard. Now he hadn't been here to face whatever had attacked the council and harmed her. He slowly raised the singed scraps to his eye level. His nostrils protested at the acrid odor offending them. His eyes watered at the thought of his baby sister's pain. He glared at the three companions. "Is there a sign of her?"

"None, my Prince. Lords Athelred, Edwin, Gustavus and Rodrick are breathing at least. The king is alive. Thanks be to that," Red Hair noted. "This is the work of magic!"

"I thought that accursed witch dead," a third knight, a man of Iberian complexion, presumed. "Did not the tomb collapse on her?"

Kay frowned. "Who knows with a sorceress such as that? She could've survived. Damn her!" He set his jaw "We'll consider that after we see to the King and the counselors. Sir Galahad!"

"Aye, Milord," Red Hair responded immediately from where he supported Rodor's prone form.

"I will tend to the King. You organize a search party for the Princess. Leave no stone unturned until she is found. Am I clear? I doubt not Princess Mithian's strength of character. Still she will need help. Do whatever you have to. She is not to be harmed!"

"At once! I will organize the search," Galahad agreed. He allowed Prince Kay to take over caring for the king. "Sir Hector, you are with me!"

"Go! I thank you both!" the Prince agreed allowing his fear and indignation to tone his response more than he'd intended. He cradled his father in his arms. "Rodrigo, you are with me then. Watch over the counselors. I shall get the King to Master Wyngate for treatment. Nothing happens."

"On my life, Sire," the Iberian vowed.

"You never fail me, Ywain. I trust you first," Kay assured his liege man before hustling his father from the area.

Ywain curled his lip. He wished that the Prince had assigned Galahad the babysitting duty. _I'm the better tracker of us both. And that's not counting Malodius!_ He nodded while considering his _extra special_ companion.

This was not the end of the affair. On the contrary, it was only beginning. For the present, Duty demanded a patient sifting through the affair and pain staking examination. The royals needed to be accounted for. The perpetrator must be found.

He wet a cloth and started tending to the fallen officials as best as he could manage while waiting for further word.

And so it went….


	2. Issues with Merlin

Chapter 2 [Camelot]

A hundred miles to the southeast, Arthur's realm pressed on as it always did. Rows of wheat, barley and corn waved in the soft breezes as they neared harvest. Cattle and sheep grazed serenely on green pastures and village commons. Blacksmiths hammered away at metal in their forges. Merchants peddled and traded away in their areas.

With Morgana's latest defeat, most assumed that this would now be the case. The recent passing of the mantle from Uther to Arthur had begun a period of transition and changing of custom. Old enemies negotiated truces. Long divided regions reached out to each other. Underneath it all, those with magic hoped and prayed for the acceptance denied them since the Great Purge.

With the rumored stirrings of Albion came a new hope….

[Physician's Quarters]

Within Gaius' chambers, Merlin sat at his mentor's weatherbeaten worktable forlornly. His forearm, wrist and hand pushed down on the wooden pestle directing the latter's movement in the bowl in front of himself. The robotically repetitive activity allowed his mind to detach itself from the abuse toward the rosemary, henbane and water in the bowl …

…towards Arthur's safety while on patrol…..

…toward the rise of Albion….

…toward his developing role as _Emrys of the Druids_ and the _Last Dragon Lord_ ….

…toward Morgana's continued threat….

…toward Princess Mithian's attractive brazenness and the warmth she inspired….

 _Wait…Princess Mithian and warmth?_ That thought jarred him back to his surroundings. It narrowed his eyes and made his head spin. Granted he really appreciated the respect she had afforded him during her two visits. He marveled at how she'd given him acknowledging his influence even if Arthur would outwardly admit to such.

She'd even told Arthur to stop harassing him during the picnic on her first visit…

She'd requested Merlin's acceptance and a chance to earn said quality…..

…even if he was a servant and little more than a peasant….

 _While they're nice to me, the knights expect me to handle the chores and such. For me to hope at being more than a respected servant is pure poppy cock anyhow!_ He sighed and rolled his eyes at the illusion he might have had with Mithian. _It's just like with Gwen. She's royalty! Get that straight. Do you think Arthur would accept your magic if he knew?_ He recalled the scene in his home village from years earlier.

He'd saved them all from the raiders….

Will took a killing shot intended for him….

And Arthur? Arthur, stunned and in disbelief of the outcome, denounced, " _That is why magic cannot be trusted! It is dangerous. I can see why you kept Will's sorcery a secret."_

Then he recalled Freya's curse…and her death at the hands of Camelot's knights. His heart ached all over again at her gentle heart and soul's light being snuffed out. How the light in her eyes was subsumed by the accursed beast she became after sunset.

And all because someone wanted her dead…because someone hunted her….

 _Wonder if Arthur realized how many times my magic's saved him?_ Merlin gave the paste a rather demonstrative series of twists in response. _Maybe if he'd been more accepting, Morgana would have been an ally rather than an enemy. Maybe I wouldn't have had to do what I did either._ He let off a heavy sigh. _You have your destiny. Gaius would tell you to keep your head on straight. No more, no less._ He finished his grinding before scraping the paste into a small clay jar. He screwed the lid on tight and set it on a shelf beside the table for Gaius to use later.

A knock came from the door.

"Yes? Enter," Merlin bade. Seeing Gawain stick his head into the room, he grinned at the knight. "What can I do for you?"

"So formal," Gawain chided half-seriously. As with the other knights, he remained concerned over his comrade's bemused state. He wondered how seriously Morgana had hurt Merlin on the river bank after Mithian's failed warning there. He also hoped that none of the debris in the cave in had hit the servant either. "Arthur's paging us. You done raising a stink already?" He motioned with his eyes toward the used bowl.

"Just finished. Gaius'll kill me if I don't clean it. Just take a minute," Merlin advised knowingly.

"Sppt! Live a little! Besides Arthur will vouch for you, right?" Gawain teased. He realized how seriously the healer took his equipment and state of things in the lab. Still he couldn't resist shaking up the apple tree to see Merlin's reaction.

"Yeah right." Merlin grinned at his friend's attempt to raise his spirits. He wiped the bowl clean with an old rag and replaced the former in its cabinet. The latter, he pitched into the growing laundry pile in his room. Then he exhaled deeply. _Arthur can't rest. Neither can I._ Putting on his best face, he strolled out and shrugged. "There. No worrying about mucking out the stables now."

"Arthur's all bark and no bite in that regard, Merlin. Come on. The others are waiting," Gawain bade, letting the impatience creep into his voice.

Merlin closed the door firmly behind them. He resisted the temptation to give his impertinent friend a magical shove in response.

Some things just weren't worth it…..

[Council Chamber—Five minutes later]

Arthur leaned back against the polished oak chair and stared at the ceiling impatiently. To him, it seemed an eternity since he'd dispatched Gawain to retrieve Merlin. "Remind me, Gaius, _why_ Merlin isn't here to begin with?"

The elderly physician remained unaffected by the younger man's tone. "The fault, Sire, lies with me. I asked Merlin to properly mix and prepare a cure for the Rudsian Plague. Such procedures are delicate and must be completed properly. I do apologize."

"Arthur, we do have our subjects to consider," Gwen interjected in Gaius' and Merlin's defense. She had heard word of the malady's spread in the outermost regions of the kingdom. "I'd rather not have a full blown epidemic on our hands." She added a pointed glance at her husband to emphasize the point.

"Yes, yes….fine." Seeing the prodigal servant enter briskly along with his knight, Arthur sighed demonstratively. Granted he wasn't _really_ going to punish his manservant for being late especially since the latter had reason for doing so. Still he was the King and there was the royal prerogative to consider. "So glad that you could _finally_ join us, Merlin."

While he wanted to fire a snarky retort back at his master, Merlin thought twice about it. Perhaps if they were in private or on the trail but not in the council chambers….

…and not with the emotions he could almost perceive rising from the royal head like heat from a summer sidewalk….

"Least you could do, Merlin, is bring the ale if you're going to be late," Percival quipped. "Gawain, figured you'd be _all over that_."

"He probably drank it on the way," Elyan cracked eliciting a round of chuckles and coughs from around the table.

Merlin shrugged off the gibes knowing that they were meant in good spirit. "The first batch of paste is ready for distribution. Sorry it took so long."

"Very good, Merlin," Gwen complimented with a protective smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes eliciting a queenly elbow in the ribs. "Well as long as you are supporting the _bigger agenda_ , Merlin, I may just have you muck out the stables or empty my chamber pot again. In the meantime, please _sit down_. I do want to start this meeting some time today."

"You just had to ask, Arthur," Gawain retorted half-seriously as he and Merlin took the two remaining seats.

"Yes…well…we do have the matter of Nemeth to discuss. Despite Rodor's assertion that he can handle the rebuilding on his own, I still wish to offer further assistance. Elyan, perhaps you and Percival would lead an expedition to do so?"

His brother-in-law nodded respectfully. "We'll get right on it."

"There. You see, Merlin? Someone's paying attention unlike a certain _idiot_ ," Arthur jabbed half-seriously.

Seeing Gaius shake his head almost imperceptibly, Merlin conceded the point tacitly.

"Of course, Sire, Merlin could accompany the expedition in case there's a medical emergency. I am afraid the epidemic will require me to be in the eastern provinces for the next fortnight or so," Gaius suggested.

"Really? I do need my affairs tended to, Gaius," Arthur pointed out knowing what the alternative would be.

" _George_ is very _attentive_. I'll let him know you'll be looking forward to his _immediate_ oversight of your daily affairs, Arthur," Merlin insisted. While he didn't let on, the warm feelings started coursing through his middle again. _Will you stop already! You know you can't be with her!_

Arthur made a noise almost like a strangling cat in response. While he couldn't fault George's attention to detail, he couldn't abide being around the guy. After all, George joked about _tiles_ and _cleaning_.

Not exactly stand up comedy, that stuff….

"We will survive. Won't we, Arthur?" Gwen supposed with a smirk and her eyes shining.

"Yes. I suppose we will. It is important that we shore up our alliances with the neighboring lands. Very well, Merlin, you will accompany the knights to Nemeth. Gawain, make sure he doesn't trip and crack his head _again_ ," Arthur conceded.

"If you don't crack George's first," Gawain gibed eliciting another round of chuckles from the table's contingent.

Arthur knew better than to respond and thus fall head first into that particular tar pit of no return. "Yes and now onto the grain prices in the western regions…."

Business did need to be attended to first after all…


	3. Preparing for the Journey

Chapter 3 [A Few Hours Later]

[Physician's Quarters]

After another hour of deliberations, Gaius returned with Merlin to their chambers. Both needed to prepare for their respect journeys and the entailed duties therein. Potions and medicines should be mixed up and stored. The paths had to be laid out. Provisions still had to be arranged as well.

Still the elderly doctor suspected that something was eating away at his young charge. He knew that Merlin hadn't risen to Arthur's bait as he might have in the council meeting. In fact the warlock had been _too_ quiet and reserved for his liking….

…a state of affairs which had been in place since their return from Nemeth…

 _Did he recover from that concussion? If he hadn't used his magic, Rodor, Arthur and the knights would be dead right now. Odin and Morgana would be ruling here and in Nemeth. Mithian would be forced to be his queen if not dead herself. I wish I didn't need to be on the borderlands. I should be going to Nemeth and Merlin should be resting here. I could have Gwen make sure of that. Still Merlin would only sneak away and join the expedition._ Gaius mused over that realization even as he lined vials of ginger and wolfsbane into rows on the work table.

At that point, Merlin slipped into the room absently; his mind still musing over the upcoming mission as well as the last. Despite walking about the castle gardens and his meditation, he had come no closer to discerning the source of his sudden feelings for Mithian or what was unfolding. He stifled a small yawn and stretched almost numbly toward the ceiling. _It's lucky that Gaius volunteered me for the expedition. At least I'll get to see what's going on in Nemeth._ He already had several potential remedies in mind to assist his new friends with.

That is if the magical energy around himself weren't already building into a frenzy…

When everything was going smoothly, Merlin synchronized with the elemental energies about himself. He could draw from the vibrations of the earth, air, water and fire, shaping and controlling them for his needs. It was the way he'd regained his abilities at the Crystal Cave. It had sustained him against Segan and several times against Morgana.

Now it was like burning static. Something was definitely up but he didn't have time to find out what that was.

 _Bugger!_ He grimaced and shook his head. His footsteps wobbled slightly as he eased the heavy oaken door shut.

"Merlin? That's it. Sit down. I need to take a look at you," Gaius directed.

"Gaius, can't stop. You need to pack these things up. I need to get the supplies for Nemeth. And…."

Gaius arched his right eyebrow commandingly stopping his protests in their tracks. With only a curt motion of his head toward the bench, he affirmed his earlier command. When the younger man had done so, he noted gently, "You're in front of me, Merlin. The others can wait a bit." He examined the younger man painstakingly looking for signs of any mundane or spiritual malady. Other than the bit of spaciness he'd seen earlier, nothing seemed amiss. "Have you been feeling odd for long?"

Merlin shrugged. He really wanted to lie and deny it. Still he knew better. "Since before we left for Nemeth."

 _That_ remark seized Gaius' attention. "You mean since Morgana attacked you?"

"No. I mean since she and Princess Mithian were here in Camelot. Gaius, it was something to do with that bracelet she put on the Princess' wrist. It's doing something to her. I don't know what but something strange is going on. Can I have some water please?" Merlin explained.

In a heartbeat, Gaius had poured the water and just about shoved it in front of his charge. "Something _strange_ , you say? How so?" He noted how pale and jittery Merlin seemed to be.

"It's the _magic_ around us. According to Kilgarrah, he and I are creatures of magic. We are one with it. We…." Merlin rubbed his temples as they began to pound again.

 _Merlin…Merlin, we must speak…_ the Great Dragon urged telepathically.

"You really should lay down, Merlin. I'll speak to Arthur and Gwen. We can delay…" Gaius started to offer.

"No, Gaius." Merlin slowly rose from his seat. "It's Kilgarrah. He's contacting me telepathically."

"Well he can wait. Merlin, it won't do any good if you kill yourself!" Gaius protested.

Merlin shook him off demonstratively. He was about to respond when his legs gave out on him. He collapsed to the hard stone underneath.

"Merlin? MERLIN!" Gaius panicked at the sight of the fallen warlock. Instinctively he felt the other's neck and wrist for a pulse. A check of the eyes saw they were entranced. "What the Devil is going on _now_?" His mind swam for explanations. "It can't be Morgana because she's trapped. Could the Dragon be doing this? Is there another sorcerer? And what was he getting at with the Princess? She is most certainly not a sorcerer!" He pulled Merlin onto the patient bed and pulled the covers over the latter.

Of all the times for a crisis like this to happen…..


	4. Morgana Returns

Chapter 4

[Thanks again, Folks, for the great reviews! Much appreciated!]

[Royal Tomb—Nemeth/Camelot Border]

Since the standoff between Odin's forces and Camelot's knights, the ancient granite structure near the border had stood quiet. The birds had returned to their high roosts amongst the leafy canopies. The squirrels nestled into their oaken sanctuaries. A doe and her fawn had grazed several days in a row on the green grass in front of it.

In short, life had returned to normal. The animals had decided that whatever had caused the mysterious tremor had passed along to somewhere else….

Well, _almost everything_ had returned to normal….

On the other side of the collapsed entrance, Morgana lay entranced on the hard granite floor. Her injuries from the cave in had healed slowly over the previous fortnight. Her breathing remained shallow. Due to the spells involved, she remained in a state of suspended animation.

All the better to gain strength to be utilized in freeing herself from her prison….

….the prison Emrys had stuck her in….

The spell had remained in place and should have for a while longer….if it hadn't been shattered forcibly….

Much as Merlin reacted to the unique surge in power, Morgana's eyes snapped open abruptly. She gasped suddenly. Her mind recoiled from being yanked out of the deep sleep. "Emrys! Damn you! Can't you leave me be?" She wiped the sweat from her brow with a restless swipe of her hand.

 _It is not him, Sister….._

Her ears perked attentively to the familiar voice. …the voice of one cruelly struck down by her nemesis…. "Sister? Please! Don't taunt me!"

Morgause's spirit appeared before the fallen priestess. "I would never desert you, Morgana." She smiled warmly. "In fact, I have boosted your abilities with my own." She glimpsed toward the granite rubble pile disparagingly. "It is time. Clear the barrier. Your plans have taken a most fortuitous twist."

Morgana quirked an eyebrow in confusion. She felt the sudden surge in magical energies about them. Her skin pricked with the charges. Her spine burned. Sparks danced about her fingertips.

"Channel your anger, Morgana. Use your frustration. CLEAR IT NOW!" Morgause commanded. "Reap your harvest!"

Morgana burned with anger and indignant rage. Her hands glowed with an ebony light. Her eyes matched that with a crimson sheen. She pointed at the barrier and vaporized it with a potent blast. She shuddered as the boost in power flooded her essence.

"Do not let it swamp you, Morgana. Use the energy to boost your reserves," Morgause indicated.

"Yes!" Morgana strode triumphantly from her former prison and through the passageway. Within minutes, she emerged back into the dusk-lit woods. Much as a surfer might with a large wave, she relaxed and rode the energy surge. She used its energy to indeed augment her own capabilities. Despite her stomach's protests from being without food for too long, she healed herself easily.

As she did so, she recognized the energy's signature…the signature from the bracelet and its wearer….

Avalon's high priestess chuckled to herself. "This is an unexpected twist indeed, Sister. Can she seriously have magic? I detected no such essence within her."

"Magic lay dormant within her. Your bracelet and its torture prompted it to the surface. We will need the Princess Mithian if we are to bring Nemeth and…Camelot to its knees," Morgause explained. "For now, return to your lair and channel your strength. Do eat something. Best not to have multiple adversaries."

"No it is not. My thanks, Morgause. I would welcome your aid against Emrys. He will certainly intervene in this matter," Morgana deduced knowing her enemy's movements if not the man himself fairly well by that point.

"He already knows, Morgana. Move quickly. When you are ready, I will reveal a new ally in our war against Arthur. For now, recover," Morgause bade before disappearing into the last vestiges of the afternoon sun.

Morgana grinned wickedly. While she despised the Princess for being Arthur's friend especially after the failed engagement, she recognized a potential recruit. She focused on the energies surrounding herself especially those coming from Whitgate.

While the residue clearly emanated from the council chamber, no trace of Mithian could be felt at the moment. In fact her aura seemed to have no specific location.

 _I'd say the little wench is dead but Morgause says she is not. I shall use the time to heal and prepare for the next stage. When Mithian does appear, I will be waiting!_ She cast a teleportation spell disappearing in an orange flash from the scene.

And so a battle brewed…..


	5. Insights Shared Understandings Reached

Chapter 5

[A/N: At least now we get some answers.]

[Dreamworld]

Merlin grimaced and stirred from the forced unconsciousness. He forced his eyelids open. His head pounded. He still burned from the energy coursing through the environment surrounding himself. "What?"

As his eyes blurred into focus, he beheld a pink sky overhead. Green grass cushioned him. "Where am I?"

 _You are safe but things are changing, my Son._ Balinor stepped into the light. As he had in life, the elder man's eyes held regret yet purpose. He strode with a weight on his conscience.

"Father? I don't understand," Merlin insisted. He struggled to sit up against a nearby oak and collected his wits. "What hit me?" He noted that he glowed with a cobalt aura. "What's going on?"

"All good questions but we should deal with each one in turn. First, it was not a deliberate attack, Merlin. A friend now needs your assistance. Her emergence into our world disrupts all." Balinor sighed heavily.

Merlin twitched as he felt another wave of emotion flow through himself. He frowned. _Stop it. Such are foolish notions! You cannot be with her. Think of the situation!_

Balinor chuckled. "No, Merlin. Don't stop it. Use it."

The warlock glared at his old man. "Excuse me? I'm having this _unnatural infatuation_ and you say let it happen?"

"This is yet another way I failed you, Merlin. I was never allowed to guide you toward manhood. Fortunately Gaius has proved a superior substitute in my absence. There is more to being with someone than simple love. As your mother has told you, she and I were only brought together for a short time. Our season was brief yet it will shape the universe for ages to come through _you_. Now the Universe has chosen a companion for you, it seems," Balinor continued sagely. "It cares not what titles or mortal standards we humans hold. And you are beyond such matters at the moment anyhow."

"Beyond _what_?" Merlin rubbed his forehead almost imagining the headaches he would encounter on his return to Camelot from this whole deal.

"Do not concern yourself with such regards right now, Merlin. For the moment, you cannot protect Arthur. The sooner you understand however, the sooner you can return to your Destiny," his father insisted tersely. "Concentrate. Open yourself to the Greater Order. Those feelings are a link being established between you and the Princess Mithian. Feel her presence."

Merlin admittedly struggled with being in this strange place. He didn't understand how he had suddenly fallen for an unreachable (albeit extremely attractive) princess. He trembled with all of the unfamiliar queries flooding through his mind. He felt his brain burning from the struggle against the raging maelstrom which the Universe was seemingly drowning him in.

"Open yourself to her, Merlin. You are now on the astral plane. Forget the mundane. Open yourself to her," Balinor pressed.

Merlin nodded and breathed deeply. He relaxed focusing on his royal friend seeking her out through the heavens and planes of reality.

Within seconds, her fear and pain slammed into him like a jackhammer. _HELP ME! MORGANA'S DOING SOMETHING! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!_

He ground his teeth and sucked in a pained breath. _Princess Mithian. Princess, you aren't alone. Can you hear me?_

 _Merlin? She has you too? Where are you? I…._ Her voice cracked with fear and desperation.

 _She doesn't have me. I'm reaching out to you with help from someone. Where are you?_ Merlin queried while trying to keep his voice steady. His heart beat stronger. The butterflies slammed against his stomach's sides.

 _It's like I'm in this rainbow place. There are colors and shadings around me. I can't feel anything solid. The bracelet burns me. It's making everything weird,_ Mithian presumed.

 _Princess, it isn't making everything weird. It's bringing everything to the surface._ Merlin exhaled sharply. _There's no easy way to tell you this._

 _Merlin, just tell me. You do remember how I feel about beating around the hedge? If you know how this is happening, TELL ME!_ she almost spat allowing her pain to color her tone.

The young warlock sighed. He looked to his father for guidance.

"Be honest, Merlin. Assist her with her transition. Help her to find a place where you both will be safe. It cannot be Camelot…at least not yet." Balinor closed his eyes and concentrated. _Help Merlin…help his mate…You are one guide in the whole…._

A deep voice sagely advised, _Indeed I can if the Young Warlock will wrap his head around the purpose, Balinor. As you and he are both dragon lords, it is my duty to obey and assist you…._

 _I heard that!_ she gasped. _Merlin, what's going on?_

 _Princess Mithian, I can bring you back. Do you trust me?_ Merlin assured her.

 _Bring me back. How? You don't have magic and…._ She gasped in the realization of _how_ he was communication with her sank in. _YOU DO HAVE MAGIC!_

 _Yes I do_ , he admitted with consternation. _I am still the same person who has served you…who saved us all from Morgana and Odin._ His guts clenched from his nerves. His heart seized with terror at her potential rejection.

She forced her mind to move beyond the pain and fear. She recalled how he'd come back so quickly from Morgana's attack. Then she remembered the earthquake shaking the tomb—a sudden affair which could not have been natural….

…an affair which reeked of powerful magic….

 _You saved us? In the tomb, I mean…._

 _Yes I did,_ he admitted. _It is my destiny to protect Arthur and Gwen, Princess. I use my sorcery to do so._

 _And my father and me._ She considered the man on the other end of the link. As in the council chamber, she knew his station was far below her own. In normal circumstances, they wouldn't even been allowed to be speaking like this…

…and yet they were….

 _And me? Am I here because I have magic too?_

 _I believe so. We should speak but where we can both do so safely. I can bring you back with help. Do you trust us?_ Merlin proposed.

His offer steadied her resolve, warming her heart in the process. Her confidence surged. She realized why she was feeling the way she had. There was only one response. _I trust you, Merlin. I know you to be earnest and caring. I owe you my life. I will follow your lead,_ she assented earnestly. _Whoever you are, can you help me as well?_

 _Kilgarrah, can you work with us?_ Merlin requested humbly.

 _Kilgarrah?_ She wondered who this player was on their cosmic chessboard.

 _An ally of magic such as yourself, Milady. One who has inhabited the world you now move into for centuries. You and Merlin can trust me. We should move quickly. The witch, Morgana, has freed herself and searches for you both,_ Kilgarrah revealed. _Follow my aura and Merlin's. We will lead you back. Merlin, I await you both in my lair._

 _Your lair?_ Merlin hesitated. When they had met and talked, it had either been beneath Camelot or in the meadow beside it. He presumed of course that the Great Dragon had a shelter of some sort. He hadn't asked because it hadn't occurred to him to do so.

 _It is safe, isn't it?_ She felt his hesitation. _If Morgana is free, we need to do something! My father and kingdom are at risk. Camelot needs assistance. You have your duty to Arthur and to Albion!_

 _Wise tidings indeed from one who is newly initiated. Most impressive, Mithian. Now we must meet in the outer world. A war is building. Your emergence has enabled Morgause to free herself from the netherworld. She assists the other witch as we speak. They seek out a fearsome warrior named_ _Meleagant_ _, the Red Knight of Cawdor. He could defeat Arthur and doom Albion. Time runs. Come to me, you both,_ Kilgarrah complimented in spite of himself.

 _I will see you there?_ she queried hopefully to Merlin.

 _Try and stop me,_ Merlin vowed.

 _Good. Oh and Merlin? Do try and keep on point. We are linked. I know you find me attractive but don't tarnish that white armor *too much* now. The knights are corrupting you, it seems,_ she teased before going silent.

Despite being only a spirit, Merlin felt himself blushing with embarrassment.

Balinor chuckled warmly. _Seems you have a thing or two to learn about such ties, Merlin. Move along now._

 _I don't want to leave you, Father,_ he declared.

 _I am always by your side. Do me proud. Claim your heritage. Help Mithian with hers. Your roads are converging. Alone, you both will fall against the forming tide. Together, you can turn the tide and bring acceptance for all. I know you can. Now Kilgarrah and Mithian await you. Even as your body rests in Camelot, you can be there. We shall speak again,_ Balinor concluded.

A bright flash dazzled the astral warlock's eyes sweeping away from that place…..

[Kilgarrah's Lair—High in the Cwyneth Peaks, Mercia]

Mithian groaned from the residual pinpricks stabbing at her skin. Her side ached from what felt like a great fall from some long forgotten height. Her mind swam with a great tide of details and facts. She twisted and turned on surprising softness both over and underneath herself.

 _Softness?_ She wrenched her eyes painfully awake. Fortunately she found herself surrounded by fur lined wraps in a dimly lit place. From the craggy granite features, stalactites and the residual chill, she gathered that this was a cave. "Not exactly a royal palace."

"No it is not. Greatness, however, is not measured in material means, Mithian."

She quirked her brow in surprise. "Kilgarrah, correct?"

"Indeed. Before Merlin arrives, I'd rather you were dressed," the Great Dragon noted from the shadows.

"Dressed? I am…" By now the shock had sufficiently worn off to realize why she was covered in such ways. "Where are my clothes?"

"They did not survive your transition, I fear. For modesty's sake, I have provided outerwear such as you are accustomed."

She glanced to her left to discover a fine emerald gown inlaid with stunning emeralds and pearls awaiting her. She stared at it in shock. "I would have thought…."

"That I wouldn't value such things? Again, Princess, your insight does you justice. Perhaps you can assist Merlin in such regards as he guides you. Forgive the ostentatiousness. It was the only gown in my hoard which fit you. While you are here, it will preserve the balance which you humans value."

She grabbed the gown and pulled it under the covers with her. "My thanks for that at least. Your voice and the use of the word 'hoard'. You are not human, are you?"

"Most assuredly not, Milady. Prepare yourself." Kilgarrah almost pranced out into the light. Despite not being able to do so, he almost seemed to smirk triumphantly at her surprise. "I am one of the last two of my kind."

She stared incredulously. "You…you're a dragon. _A real dragon!_ "

"So I have been all of my life."

"I was told your kind was extinct!" Having pulled the gown over herself, she threw the covers back and managed to stand.

"Uther killed most of us. I was kept alive but imprisoned following the Great Purge as an example. Merlin freed me. We have _certain understandings_ ," Kilgarrah noted. "I can understand how the sight of me could prove overwhelming."

"Forgive me, Great Dragon. I owe you for your kind assistance. Perhaps you can help me get rid of the bracelet? It proves to be nothing but trouble. I…." she apologized.

"If only the world could move toward greater understandings, it would be a better place," the Dragon accepted kindly. "I thank you. It lies with Merlin to help you with the witch's totem though."

At that moment, Merlin's astral form appeared in the cave. He shook from the jarring aftereffects of the crossing. Still his mind and heart remained in one place. "Princess?"

"I'm here, Merlin, and…." She stopped cold at the sight of the spirit floating in front of herself.

"Incredible!" Kilgarrah exclaimed in spite of himself. While he knew that Merlin might have been capable of such acts in the older form of Emrys, seeing the younger appear in that way frankly astounded him. "Certainly you have already affected him."

"In more ways than one, it seems," she noted in a rather cheeky fashion. Noting how Merlin squirmed at that comment, she laughed pleasantly. "It is good to see that he is a _man_ under the magic."

"Princess, don't encourage him," Merlin entreated in embarrassment. Despite being an astral shadow of his mundane self, his soul still felt the mutual pull that was solidifying between them.

"Would you rather I referred to you as a _love struck boy_ , Merlin?" Kilgarrah queried in a clearly snarky tone making it quite clear he was enjoying the dragon lord's plight.

"Let's stay with the first one then," Merlin groused moodily.

"So he's not dead then?" She reached through the astral projection.

"No. He remains in a trance back in Camelot. It seems your emergence has accelerated certain processes, Milady. Merlin's current state reflects bilocation. Once we are in agreement, you both will return there. We have some details to discuss as Balinor told you both," Kilgarrah indicated.

"I quite agree." She considered Merlin's phantasm. "So you're using magic to do this?"

"I am although I don't understand how this is happening. I didn't cast the spell. It was almost like I was ripped out of my body," Merlin replied frankly.

She flushed and bowed her head. "I guess it's my turn to admit something. I must've reached out to you through this magic force or whatever it is. That's ridiculous though."

"No it is not. As you have noted, Mithian, you both are connected. That bracelet on your wrist, while intended to control you, had that unforeseen effect. Your concern and contrition following the Lady Morgana's assault on you both accelerated this process. The seed however has been dormant for the past three years however." Kilgarrah chuckled at the irony.

"And to think a noble caring about a servant's opinion had that effect," she jabbed with a saucy smirk.

"His heart ensnared yours first, Milady. It is for that reason that King Arthur and Guinevere were joined. Yours is a different road albeit a parallel one to theirs. You two are each other's destiny, I fear," Kilgarrah pointed out. "It will require a great sacrifice on both of your parts, I fear, however. You both will face fires of various kinds."

"Fires?" Merlin queried anxiously. "Won't defeating Morgana and Morgause enable Arthur to find his destiny?"

"It will go a long way toward that goal. Yes. However it will not insure a kingdom for _all_. You two, it seems, are fated to bring an acceptance for magic back into the world. Choices remain before you. You are already discovering why Merlin has been _clandestine_ in how he uses his magic although I often wish he would be more so. I fear that some will not be understanding of our gifts, Mithian," Kilgarrah continued.

"It is because of those like Morgana," she deduced.

"Among others," Merlin added. "Princess, thanks to the Great Purge and the attitudes of leaders such as Uther, those in power distrust sorcery and assume anyone practicing it is evil. I have been working from within to overturn that outlook. Only Gaius and Sir Mordred know I am a warlock. Now so do you."

"I remember how the council denounced me as the magic manifested itself as you both are saying," she recalled. "They called me a witch." She bowed her head sadly.

"You _are_ a witch, Mithian, much as Merlin is a warlock. The gift, it seems, was within you all along. The question is what are you willing to give to accomplish this greater goal?" Kilgarrah proposed.

"I cannot force you, Princess. You must choose your path," Merlin asserted warmly.

She smiled while gazing deeply into his eyes. She had admired him during the initial times around Arthur and his court. Yet she now beheld the incredible warmth and strength resonating from him. Through their link, she felt his heart beating and surging in her presence. "You care for me, don't you, Merlin?"

He grinned while letting his eyes sparkle. "Aye I do. I can never have you, Princess. I am not worthy…."

She released a rather obnoxious snort. "While you do have some _rough_ edges which need working on, you are _Emrys of the Druids_! Your coming has been foretold for generations. And yet, you serve Arthur and the knights as the most humble servant. Merlin, never, ever, say that to me again. You are _most_ worthy!"

 _YES!_ His heart leapt for joy within his chest. "Princess, I…."

"Promise me, Merlin." She locked eyes with his. "I have said that I would surrender my position for true love. I see that in you. If that is one of the fires we'll face then I shall stride through it. All I ask is that you be at my side through it."

Merlin hesitated for a second considering all of the angles. He feared Arthur's reaction to discovering his true nature not to mention laughing at him hysterically for _daring_ to ask for his freedom. And then he could almost hear the royal rebuke over the possible match with Princess Mithian. How far would he go for her? He felt warm and light around her in ways he hadn't felt since Freya….

…and yet these feelings for the Nemethian Princess blew away those past romantic rumblings….

He just _knew_ ….

"Princess, I don't just care for you. Please just don't laugh at me," Merlin begged.

She folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "Now _why_ would I laugh at you? Are you going to be honest?"

"I want to be."

"Then be so. I promise to grant you a fair hearing," she vowed. "But can you do me a favor in return? Please drop the 'Princess' title. I do not consider you a servant. You are _my_ Merlin. I am _your_ Mithian. If I hear Kilgarrah correctly, we are one with the earth and universe now. We should not concern ourselves with their conventions."

"That is _precisely_ what I mean," Kilgarrah concurred. "Now, Merlin, I believe you were going to state something?"

" _Peace_ please?" Merlin pushed back. He sucked in a desperate breath. "Pr…Mithian, I…don't just care. I…know it's strange but I love you. You're everything I treasure in a woman. And…well…shutting up now."

She smirked at him. "And you thought I'd laugh at that? Merlin, _thank you_. I can admit that I love you too. You owe me a kiss when we're both able to do so."

"Now I have _two_ royals bossing me around?" Merlin groused half-seriously.

"Arthur's now second on your list. I'm _first._ Let him deal with _that_ ," she countered.

"Ahem!" Kilgarrah cleared his throat. "If I might _redirect_ you both to the main business at hand _please_? You both need to bring your respective monarchs together once more to face the brewing threat. For now, Mithian, you might wish to tread carefully. At least for now, you should strive to keep appearances. Now that you have pledged your feelings for each other, Merlin, you can free her from the bracelet."

"Can I do it in this state or will I need to be back in my body?" Merlin queried.

"In your body. You should return to Camelot. Mithian will follow shortly. We shall talk again, Merlin. Thank you," Kilgarrah pointed out.

"I will be waiting. Don't be _late_ or anything," Merlin baited in snarky fashion.

"Just make sure everything's _comfortable_ ," she countered without giving an inch. "Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you." He grinned before disappearing in a flash of cobalt energy.

She exhaled deeply while dropping the emotional façade to drop. Her teeth chattered anxiously. Her hands continued to spark with contrasting white energy against the bracelet's crimson glow. She convulsed from the storm within herself. Her eyes watered from the pain of holding the tide back.

"You should not hold such matters from him. That bracelet is a cancer. When you two take hands in Camelot, the joining shall be complete. It will be then that he can rid you of that trinket. Now return to his side. Remember discretion in your quest. Trust in each other. Focus on Merlin and you will be there," Kilgarrah advised.

She nodded. "I will endeavor to be so." She ground her teeth and concentrated on the warlock. Her mind couldn't lock on.

"Listen to your heart. Hear it beat. Do you?"

"I hear it." She perceived the link reinvigorate itself. "He just woke up! Thankfully he's okay!"

"You feel him. Use that. Follow that tie to him, Mithian. You two are one." Kilgarrah looked to her expectantly.

"I…I will." She followed his advice and concentrated on her warlock. The glow in her hands increased exponentially. She screamed in agony as the fire surged and exploded within herself. The glow flooded the cavern as she disappeared from the area.

Unlike human eyes however, Kilgarrah wasn't blinded by the display. He beheld the smoking ash scar on the granite floor in front of himself. He detected the moral dichotomy within her aura. _I trust Merlin can help Mithian to resolve her inner conflict. They cannot stand against the rulers much less the witch if they cannot do so. The joining must be complete!_

And all he could do was hope in spite of his purpose…


	6. Magic Outed

Chapter 6 [Camelot—Physician's Chambers]

Gaius poured over a rather dusty and poorly bound tome flipping through its parchment leaves almost desperately. He desperately searched for some remedy to Merlin's situation although he knew it to be mystical in origin. Several times he'd stopped to wipe his charge's brow and check on the latter's vitals.

Even if he'd wanted to use a more _sorcerous_ approach, the situation had attracted a dedicated contingent of its own. Perceval, Lionel and Elyan had taken turns guarding the door. In order to free him up for that endeavor, Gawain had organized the remedies for Nemeth and the outer regions into their own respective crates. Gwen kept a close eye on their dear friend keeping fresh cloths on his brow. She also assisted in mixing the remedies under Gaius' supervision of course. Arthur popped in and out between meetings and his duties; the worry clearly etched across his features.

Despite being the servant, Merlin merited a great deal of attention, it seemed…..

"Anything new?" Gawain queried from where he lit the last torch.

"Nothing since the last time you asked," Gaius replied evenly. He kept his temper and impatience on the situation's hopelessness on a tight leash. He tapped his fingers across the worn oaken surface to the tune of Fear's Morse Code.

Gwen sighed deeply. She appreciated the knight's dedication. However she felt his uncharacteristic anxiousness wearing on her nerves. Consequently she knew what it was doing to the elder physician's psyche. "Gawain, perhaps you might instruct the royal kitchens to bring dinner here? It will be a long evening, I fear. I do not wish for Gaius to be distracted from his task. Do not fear. I will watch Merlin."

While he didn't want to leave, Gawain noted Gaius offering a reassuring smile in his direction. "I will do so."

"Please tell Hildegard that it is my order. Arthur will back me of course. Perhaps some soup for Merlin?" Gwen suggested.

"I will return soon." Gawain looked purposefully at the prone servant. He sighed heavily before walking out the door and shutting it behind himself.

"I hated to send him away like that," she lamented.

"I know he cares, Milady, but it is necessary," Gaius noted kindly. He shut the latest book and pushed it aside onto the growing pile around himself. "I fear the malady is magical in origin."

"Magic? I thought Morgana was trapped. I pray it isn't another sorcerer!" she interjected.

"If so, we shall have to seek them out," Gaius noted evenly. _And what if it's a friend? Can they understand?_ He glanced down at Merlin in emphasis before continuing with his work.

"Arthur will not stop until the culprit's found, Gaius," she insisted.

Despite the king's putdowns of Merlin, Gaius knew that to be indeed the case. "As long as we remember the balance. Our allies need us."

Before she could respond, Merlin stirred. With great effort, he raised his hand and rubbed his forehead to deal with the pain therein. "What? I'm…back."

"Merlin! Gaius!" she realized while embracing him. "You gave us a fright!"

"I should say so!" The physician stomped over to the patient bed. "Something or someone attacked you. Do you remember anything?"

"I do but…" Merlin started. Then he felt the energy surge coming from his room. The link snapped on once again. He smiled dreamily. "And we have company." He sat up on the bed with a groan. With great effort, he swung his legs toward the side and forced himself to his feet.

"Company? Merlin, there is nobody here but Gwen, you and me. I can give you a tonic and…." Gaius pointed out.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm fine now. And as far as my 'attacker', she's a friend…and more." He grinned almost dreamily.

From the closed back room, a bright light shone through the cracks in the oak door.

"What on Earth?" Gwen queried in confusion. "What could cause that?"

"A friend hmmm?" Gaius walked over toward the door.

Before he could reach it, Mithian opened it slightly and peered out. "I'm here? We're in Camelot?"

"Princess Mithian?" Gaius stopped cold; his mind struggling to wrap itself around the situation. He bowed at the waist to her. "Forgive me but how did you get in there?" He glared at Merlin expectantly; the eyebrow rising another foot in response or so it seemed.

"Don't look at me! I didn't put her in there…not that I'm complaining." Merlin pulled himself to his feet. "And…she's going to need some clothes." He ambled with effort toward his laundry pile.

" _Clothes?"_ The duo asked in unified disbelief.

"Merlin did nothing unsavory. I can assure you," Mithian defended him. "Morgana did something to me. Merlin, can you please hurry though? Your room has a draft!"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry…She already sounds like Arthur," Merlin complained while grabbing a pair of his trousers, a top and a belt. "Give me a minute."

"Don't enjoy this _too much_ ," Mithian groused while closing the door slightly.

"I…think I'll take those," Gwen insisted while taking the clothes from the wizard. "Not that I don't trust you, Merlin, but…" She knocked on the door. "Princess, it's Queen Guinevere. I'm bringing these clothes. May I enter?"

"Yes. Thank you," Mithian accepted through the door.

"Be right out." Gwen walked into the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Merlin, what is going on?" Gaius pressed. "How did the Princess get in there?" He leaned close to her and queried low, "You didn't do that, did you?"

"What? NO!" Merlin protested aghast. "Gaius, she did it. She's a witch."

"Are you serious? How did this never come up before?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin shrugged. "Apparently it was Morgana's bracelet. It triggered the magic that was already inside of her. We need to get that bracelet off of her."

"I agree. We cannot allow Morgana to influence Princess Mithian if indeed she has magic," Gaius concurred. "So what happened to you?"

"When the bracelet brought her magic out, Princess Mithian upset the balance. According to Kilgarrah and…my father…the balance has been upset. Morgana has freed herself and is looking for another ally to threaten Camelot. This is when Nemeth's still vulnerable," Merlin pointed out.

"Merlin, your father's dead," Gaius pointed out in disbelief.

"Somehow I was there. I…bilocated into some sort of astral form," Merlin indicated. "That's how I spoke to my father. The Princess and I somehow are linked."

"Linked? Merlin, how ever could that be?" Gaius asked in wonder.

"The universe chose us, Gaius," Mithian affirmed as she and Gwen emerged from the back room. "Are you all right, Merlin?" She rushed toward him. "Maybe you can help me now?"

"What do you mean 'the universe chose you', Mithian?" Gwen queried. "What's going on? Gaius, can you look her over?"

"It's all right or at least it will be." Merlin shuffled over to Mithian. "Sorry that I didn't have anything more suitable, Mithian. Maybe the Queen can lend you a dress?"

"This is fine for now, Merlin." Mithian took his hands in hers and smirked warmly. "Now maybe you remember what you owe me?" She pulled him to her. She pressed her mouth against his tightly.

"Merlin! What is the meaning of this? I…." Gaius started to protest.

Gwen shook her head. As with the physician, she knew of the difficulties this would cause. Still, as she'd risen from servant status herself, she was inclined to put that aside for the moment at least.

Merlin and Mithian, however forgot about everything save The Kiss. They held each other tightly while feeling the energy flowing back and forth between themselves. Contrasting blood red and white auras surrounded them. Their eyes glowed gold.

"Gaius, their eyes! They…they…." Gwen realized aghast.

 _The die is cast. We can deal with this if we survive!_ Gaius shielded his eyes and braced himself against the wall. He felt the vibrations shaking the granite. "Brace yourself, Milady!"

Gwen turned her back toward the couple and placed herself against the other wall. She muttered a prayer to the higher plane for preservation's sake as she did so.

A powerful burst shot forth from the couple in question violently shaking the room and the castle on the whole for that matter. Remedies shook and fell shattering on the floor. Glass windows exploded outward. Furniture flew around as if in a maelstrom.

And most tellingly, the offending gilded bracelet quaked and fell to the stones with a loud CLINK.

Merlin broke the kiss first. He noticed the bracelet's current location. "We did it!"

"So we did, Merlin. I didn't tell you to stop though," Mithian declared with a snarky attitude before resuming the kiss.

At that moment, Arthur, Gawain and Perceval broke into the chamber before stopping cold at the sight in front of themselves.

"MERLIN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur demanded. "Princess Mithian, what are you doing here much less _kissing Merlin_?" He turned to his wife. "Guinevere, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Arthur. We had a situation with Morgana's bracelet. Fortunately Merlin and Gaius had the situation well in hand," Gwen pointed out after exchanging knowing looks with Gaius.

"Yes I'm _sure_ they did," the King expressed with a mix of disdain and disbelief. He stooped down and picked up the bracelet. "Still, Merlin, to force yourself on a princess is a crime in itself…."

"I didn't….It was mutual," Merlin protested. "We…."

"Shut up, Merlin! Imagine the explaining that I'll have to do! Rodor will probably have you killed for defiling Princess Mithian, you _Idiot_! Besides you're a _servant_!" Arthur argued.

"As was _I_ , Arthur," Gwen reminded him with a surly tone. "If anything, Princess Mithian kissed _Merlin_. He didn't argue but she initiated it." She smiled warmly at her friends' happiness.

The trio of knights stared incredulously at Merlin not believing that he'd just received the princess' favor and the Queen's backing for it. Even though they were happy for Merlin, they were just as concerned for his well-being.

"Perhaps it may not be so dire, Sire. Rodor does owe his life and kingdom to Camelot. Merlin did help in the rescue. Rodor is an unconventional king on many fronts. The precedent for elevating status here in Camelot has been established. Perhaps we might…." Gaius intervened.

"Merlin is _my servant._ This is…." Arthur pressed.

"Pardon me! Don't we have _anything_ to say about this?" Mithian demanded while grasping Merlin's hand tightly in hers. "We are _bonded_ , Arthur, by the universe itself! I do not care if I lose my title or am an exile! I just wish to be with Merlin."

"Princess, I am sorry. I cannot let you…." Arthur started.

"It is _our choice_!" Mithian countered.

"Umm, Mithian, he is my king," Merlin reminded her.

"Thank you, Merlin, at least you haven't forgotten _that_."

"And I am his _companion_." Mithian eyed the warlock effectively cowing him. Then she turned back to the king. "I will speak to my father. Please stop this!"

"Sire, with due respect, the Princess is speaking reasonably. If she…." Gaius tried to intercede for the couple.

"Arthur, they have done nothing that we haven't done," Gwen insisted. "We can keep them watched. Merlin was going to head for Nemeth in any event. The knights and I shall go with them to ensure propriety is served. You do trust in that, _don't you?_ "

Arthur glared at his servant already figuring out that he was in for a rather heated dressing down from the Queen upon returning to their quarters. "I should say so. Very well. I shall trust that you both can _behave yourselves_ during the journey?"

"You know me, Sire. I can do no less," Merlin promised.

"I assure you, King Arthur, that we have not done anything to sully our honor," Mithian added. She added telepathically. _Not that I don't want to, Merlin._ She somehow suppressed a smirk of her own.

"I will take you at your word, Princess. However I have not decided what to do with _my fool servant_ yet," Arthur conceded. "And while we're at it, there is the matter of what just happened here in the castle. That was _magic_!"

"Looks like ol' Merlin shook her world, eh?" Gawain alluded.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I am _serious!_ Practicing magic is treason against the Crown!" He drew his sword. "Princess, I'm afraid I'll have to detain you for sorcery. Given that it is either you or _Merlin_ , it is clear/"

"And how do you know it isn't him? He isn't _stupid_ despite how you treat him!" Mithian retorted tersely. Her anger surged within her like a furious phoenix. Her eyes glinted golden at him. "And _yes_! I do have magic! _I admit it!_ If you want your united Albion, _DEAL WITH THAT!_ "

Arthur backed away warily. He noted the knights' shock over these events. Still he couldn't believe that his Queen, Gaius and Merlin weren't reacting at all to Mithian's shocking pronouncement….

…almost like they knew…. _wait, they knew?_

"Perhaps I have dreams for the future, Princess, but I still have laws to uphold _today_. One of those laws forces me to deal with sorcery! Fortunately for us all, I can escort you back to your father's castle rather than just exile you. Merlin….you as well as a sympathizer," Arthur insisted.

"I am _more_ than just a sympathizer, Arthur," Merlin insisted. He gulped anxiously but forced himself to remain steadfast in his conviction. He had to hold firm to the promise he'd made to Mithian. He had been joined with her on a cosmic level….

…time to take that seriously….

"Merlin, don't…." Gaius interceded while stepping between the King and his charge. He fully anticipated what Merlin was about to do. For the sake of the greater good, he wanted to stop what he saw as pure folly.

"Gaius, I know what I'm doing. Please. Step aside." Merlin sighed deeply. He couldn't believe that the past decade of hiding and practicing his magic in secret would be cast aside like this. Still what had to be done had to be done. His eyes glowed yellow. _"_ _D_ _h'èireas_ _!"_

On cue, Gaius levitated in the air and floated several feet to the right before alighting gently on the stones. He gasped and looked at the younger man in surprise.

" _You? You have…have…."_ Arthur stuttered in blatant disbelief. His mind went numb. Pain shot through his middle threatening to give him a heart attack. His servant, friend and _brother_ …the one he trusted more than anyone….

…Merlin…was a _sorcerer_?

Seeing Arthur's shock written on the other's face, Merlin glared at him. "Yes, Arthur, I too _have magic!_ "

"You knew, Gaius?" the King demanded.

The physician exhaled with a pained breath. "Yes, Sire…I have since he first arrived here at court. Merlin has only used his magic to preserve your life and rule. We all owe our lives to him several times over. While I do not agree with his decision, I can respect it along with Princess Mithian's to stand together in this regard. Rodor should do the same by Nemeth's laws."

"I see. And you knew, Guinevere?" Arthur insisted.

"I knew about Princess Mithian's magic. Merlin, however, I am just as surprised as you are, Arthur," Gwen insisted. "We have always been able to trust Merlin. How does this change anything? I say it changes _nothing_. Let us help our neighbors first. Then we can deal with this matter if it remains a concern. Come along, Princess. Let's get you something more in your size."

" _Thank you, Queen Guinevere_ ," Mithian expressed gratefully. "Please be safe, Merlin. I need you."

Merlin nodded and offered her a confident smile. Then, after she left, he rubbed his forehead. "I need her too."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "She's still a Princess, Merlin. _Magic or not._ " With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Despite the anger in his voice, he felt conflicted between their friendship and the need to deal with Rodor over this matter.

Merlin shook his head. He'd crossed the Rubicon where his magic and his feelings were concerned. Now he hoped he and Mithian wouldn't drown in it.

That would be the trick….


	7. Villainous Scheming

Chapter 7 [Uriens Castle, Cawdor]

Morgana stood on the upper ramparts of the great granite fortification. She surveyed the mostly rural landscape holding only a few bands of grazing sheep and the occasional shepherds. She'd spent the previous two days resting and recuperating her strength. She had to admit that her host's hospitality was top notch thus far. Then again, given what she'd heard about Meleagant, she knew his purpose….

The Red Knight still smoldered over the death of his father, Aelfred, at Uther's hand. Worse still he bore Shame's scar across his arm from Arthur's blade in the subsequent duel. He still thirsted for revenge more so than if he'd traveled across the legendary _Maghreb_. As such, he recognized a _person of singular quality craving the same vintage_ as he put it….

…And Morgana represented a southern Gallic type aged for centuries as far as he was concerned….

 _I have allies once more! Odin and Agravaine were fools!_ She frowned at the pawns' failings which had enabled Emrys to defeat her time and again. "Meleagant can deal with Arthur leaving me free to confront the traitor." Her hands glowed in tune with her inner fire. Rage and impatience stoked that furnace.

Worse yet, she no longer felt the vibrations from the bracelet. For a few minutes, she had picked up on Mithian's presence first in the extreme eastern provinces and then in Camelot. She had perceived another surge of energy like the first two but _different_. No that last one was more powerful than the others…

…it felt like two halves of something completing themselves….cleansing themselves….

And the other half stung her pride _immensely_ ….

She had wanted to claim the Princess' emerging power for herself. If she could have subverted Mithian and Mordred, the potential for a powerful coven lay within her grasp….

…one that would drive the mysterious sorcerer to his knees….

"Emrys! Why is it you confound me? WHY?" she bellowed to the empty pastures below.

 _Patience, Dear Sister._ Morgause phased into view from behind the pillar. "Emrys has struck a blow against us. The universe has bonded him to the Princess Mithian. Her abilities emerge quickly boosting his own."

Morgana stared incredulously at her sister. "And yet you're not fuming over this, Morgause?"

Morgause shrugged. "I have already put my own moves into motion, Morgana. We establish our own alliance with Meleagant, do we not? In addition, I have cast spells manipulating things from behind the scenes. I have created certain _rifts_ both in Camelot and Nemeth." She grinned widely almost seeming like a mongoose cornering an overly confident cobra. "They wish to judge our kind? Fine. Let Emrys and his new companion discover for themselves how hateful those they seek to protect can be. "

"I have tried those spells in the past. They have failed," Morgana admitted with bitter bile.

"You lacked subtlety at those points. You weren't the master that you are now." Morgause indicated. "Besides, as he worries over her, he is distracted. With his attention divided, he cannot be as formidable. Let us see if the sweet Princess truly means what she says. Can she choose between her title and love? Can Emrys choose between his friendships at Camelot and love? It is both a strength and a weakness.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Others have tried that."

Not like this, they haven't. This plan has _many levels._ Arthur's mind is already being manipulated into distrusting Emrys and splitting them apart. The noble king then takes Mithian back to her father but finds that weak minded fool, Kay, ruling as regent instead. Dear sweet Guinevere will be angry over this choosing to go with that old fool, Gaius, to the other provinces where the disease planted by sorcerous means rages on. Kay will cave to his nobles. Arthur will go along with it. They will dispose of the inconvenient Mithian. Pity that. Emrys will not be able to save her. It will either break him or drive him down the dark path away from Arthur. It is then at their lowest point that Meleagant and our other ally will meet Camelot and Nemeth on the open field. Once they are defeated, Arthur will be captured and forced to capitulate Camelot's throne to you. Kay and the comatose Rodor will be disposed of allowing Meleagant to assume Nemeth's throne," Morgause indicated while peeling back and describing each of her scheme's layers much as a cook would do with an onion.

"You sound as if you know Emrys. If I did, I would…"

Morgause chuckled sarcastically. "Aye I do. And so have you, Morgana, for a long time now. He is the boy who murdered me. _MERLIN!_ "

Morgana stared incredulously. " _Merlin?_ You've gone mad, Sister!"

Morgause rolled her eyes. "He has fooled you much as he has everyone else, Morgana. He did so to me until the very end when he and Lancelot emptied the Cup of Life and thwarted our plans. Merlin is an exceptional actor and schemer. He played you. He _poisoned you_. And to think, Arthur considers him a bumbling idiot and fool. Now he learns of the Great Lie."

Morgana seethed while considering how the servant had turned on her denying friendship and knowledge that would have benefited her. She frowned at the attempt on her life. "I want him _dead_!"

"There are worse fates than death, Morgana. Trust in that. Deny Merlin his love and king. Let the fools in Camelot turn on him. They will imprison him in their deepest dungeons. Let everyone know him for the lying cad that he is. He will beg for death by the end. Consider Camelot like a basket. It is stronger with all of its strands together than each on its own. Pull the strands and take a few out here and there…."

Morgana grinned. "And the whole basket falls apart."

"Precisely. Meleagant is prepared to play his role in this drama." Morgause sensed an approaching person. "Remember patience and calculation. Do not let your emotions rule you, Morgana. I have laid out a perfect path for you to our vengeance. We have the perfect companions in our quest. The drama unfolds as we speak. All you have to do is to keep your head straight. We shall speak again, Sister…." With that, she faded away into the morning sunlight.

 _I cannot believe I was such a fool! Merlin is truly Emrys? Oh how I will make him suffer! Perhaps I can manipulate Kay into a painful execution for that wench. Mithian will die in agony so as Merlin can feel every excruciating second!_ Morgana plotted to herself. She allowed herself an icy smile even as the plainly clothed servant rushed toward her. "Yes, Michael?"

"Milady Morgana, my master would like to speak with you. He has a _friend_ for you to meet and make plans with. That is all he will tell me. I would appreciate if you follow me," he invited while adding a respectful bow. "Thank you for hearing my plea."

"Your humility and respect is well appreciated, Michael. Lead on if you would," she complimented while following him through the castle's twisting passages. Of course she meant that he knew his place. However the occasional encouragement did insure loyalty toward her and his master.

Nothing was ever black and white, it seemed….

[Throne Room—Fifteen minutes later]

Several floors below that observation point, a hulking man mountain brooded on a stained pine throne. His crimson tinged robes seemed to reflect a fetish for blood, gore and violence on the battlefield that reflected his well-earned reputation. He'd led his knights through the surrounding kingdoms pillaging, murdering and maiming along the way. His iron fist extended over much of the north in a perverted negative view of the prophesized Albion….

…which Meleagant cared nothing for save if he could rule it for himself….

He drank slowly and carefully measuring each sip of the fine wine over his lips and down his throat. He knew better than to underestimate the Lady Morgana, Morgause or even the other guest which sat below the dais to his left. He recalled how formidable a warrior Arthur was. Even as he burned with indignation over the other's cheating in their duel, he respected the younger Pendragon…

…pity that the boy king would be soon deposed and humiliated…

…pity that the servant-queen would be available…perhaps for his own desires….

"You certainly do scheme, my Lord," the Amazonian warrioress assessed. When standing, she loomed at six and a half feet tall with icy silver locks and dark eyes. Underneath her chain mail and breast plate, her lithe form obscured tremendous strength and sorcerous abilities of her own. Her eyes shone purposefully at the host. "Remember Morgause promised each of us a piece of the spoils."

"I am foregoing my pleasure at watching Arthur bleed on my sword point for your pleasure, Radegund," he reminded her pointedly. "I don't often take advice from spirits on such matters."

"Morgause has returned from the netherworld. Surviving that merits our consideration. Breaking Arthur and those overrated knights will be a pleasure," she declared not letting too much emotion into her voice. "I think Arthur could stand some Amazonian hospitality. Let the boy learn his place." She shrugged coldly. She noted Morgana's entrance into the room. "Lady Morgana, it is good to see you again."

"Empress Radegund, it's a pleasure to be in your company once more," Morgana greeted politely while allowing a slight nod of the head. "And Milord Meleagant, I do appreciate the time to recover and hear of Morgause's plans."

"Yes. It seems your stepsister has been busy. She lays a banquet before us. Let us feast carefully lest we choke on it," he advised with care. He motioned to Michael. "Pour the Lady Morgana some wine."

"At once, Milord." Michael hustled to the table. There he poured wine from the emerald bottle into a silver goblet. He walked it over to the high priestess. "For you, Milady."

"Thank you." Morgana smiled at the servant before turning back to the host and other guest. She took a small sip from her chalice and set it down on the small end table beside her chair. "Are your forces prepared, Lord Meleagant?"

"My knights practice at the _melee_ as we speak. They will be well rested and prepared before our march toward Nemeth. How will your warriors be, Radegund?"

"Trust in my Amazons to be the better of _any_ knight of Camelot. They know of the Pendragon penchant for treachery well. I too know and understand of Uther's poisonous dealings. It will be my pleasure to bring his brat son to heel and place Lady Morgana on the throne," Radegund noted sagely. "I have only the _most serene pleasures_ in mind for Arthur." She smirked wickedly; the bile almost seeming to drip front the sides of her mouth. "As you have already said, Milord, we should savor the feast carefully lest we choke. Consider all and leave nothing to chance."

"Nothing indeed." He clapped his hands summoning the other servants with a feast for their stomach to match the brewing one for their vengeance. "For now, let's enjoy!"

Morgana nodded in silent appreciation. She savored the smells of the roast capon and fresh vegetables in front of herself. _This time, Merlin and Arthur, I will squash you both like the bugs you are!_


	8. Issues in Nemeth

Chapter 8 [Nemeth—Whitgate]

[A/N: No I haven't forgotten about Nemeth….]

Prince Kay sat on his father's throne with a heavy heart. He knew his father had prepared him well for this burden. He'd listened patiently to his subjects' concerns. He'd trained with his fellow knights. He'd inspected the outer defenses making sure that the fortifications remained sound all around.

Still restlessness unsettled him. Much as a serf might keep watch on the sky for brewing storms, he'd considered what lay beyond the horizon. He knew what had happened in the council room was no accident. His head buzzed from Morgause's spell although he didn't know it….

Rather than suspect the true source, the enchantment pushed him toward his sister. From speaking to the shaken courtiers, Mithan was the source of the attack. Her spell had devastated the area disabling their father and paralyzing the kingdom once again. He had no doubt that Morgana had indoctrinated her somehow making the Princess into the perfect fall person….

…and leaving him with no choice but to deal with her like any other criminal….

 _Why, Mithian? Didn't Father treat us all well?_ He morosely shook his head before heading back toward the physician's quarters. His footfalls echoed heavily in his ears with each contact with the granite under his boots. He really didn't want to put his sister through what would come…

…but the law was clear…

 _It's best that Father can't see this._ The Prince grimaced at the thought of a burning in the village square. His heart ached over putting her through the agony. As he strode painfully into the chamber, he noted the middle aged man with white streaks through his dark hair studying a careworn brown covered text at a chipped workbench. He noted Rodor lying prone on the bed not even fifty feet from that man. "Master Wyngate? Any word?"

"Pardon me, Prince Kay!" Wyngate realized before jumping to his feet. He breathed heavily while worrying about his lack of results.

"Calm yourself. I just wish for an update," the regent assured him. "Any word on the King?"

"No, Prince Kay. There is no reason why he has not revived. I am at wit's end over it. Sir Ywain has departed for Camelot to seek out Gaius' assistance. I apologize for not seeking your permission first," the physician explained.

"I am pleased. Calm yourself, Master Wyngate. I did ask Sir Galahad to go search for the Princess," the regent assured the physician.

"I sent Sir Galahad in search of supplies at the market, Milord. He and Ywain wished to do each other's tasks. I was not in the position to argue with two of your elite knights, was I?" Wyngate revealed.

"No you were not. If Sir Ywain was not the better tracker, I'd be angrier with them both," Prince Kay noted tersely; the magical influence buzzing in his head distracting him from the true state of affairs. He brushed his father's hair straightening it into its usual style. "You will inform me if anything changes?"

"At once, Sire," Wyngate promised. "I hope that Sir Ywain will return shortly with Gaius and more help as needed. Speaking of help, I do not know where Britomart is. She should have been back hours ago from gathering herbs."

"I came from the herbarium. She wasn't there," Kay indicated. "I should send Galahad to pursue her. I do not have time to indulge her delusions of grandeur!"

"Hardly delusions of grandeur, Sire. Britomart is incredibly loyal to the King and your sister. She would not be denied the opportunity to help your family," Wyngate indicated.

"King Arthur," Prince Kay seethed in rage over the other ruler's name. His breath caught in his suddenly arid throat. "Yes well…I will await word of that _as well_. Thank you, Master Wyngate. I will allow you to return to caring for the King. I pray that Britomart regains her sense and returns before I have to take other measures." With that, he departed for his duties once more.

Master Wyngate shivered sensing that something was off. He couldn't put his finger on what it was about Prince Kay but it was definitely off. _Hopefully Gaius will know what to do!_

[Forest just within Camelot's Outer Border]

Even as Prince Kay discovered his absence, Ywain leaned up against a stout oak tree. He watched as his horse drank deeply from the adjacent Raeldon River. He sighed deeply hoping that his ruler would hang in there until he returned with help.

A low growl echoed from thirty feet away.

The horse picked its head up; its ears perking at the sounds anxiously.

" _Malodius,_ what is it?" Ywain queried without a bit of fear in his voice. He strolled with a relaxed gait over to his mount's side. "Gwdyon, you know he won't hurt you." He rubbed the anxious steed's side reassuringly.

From behind the nearby tree, a large lion strode into the light. A slight breeze ruffled his mane. His eyes squinted in concentration. He stared past the knight back down the path in the direction from which they'd came. He roared in challenge.

Ywain drew his sword from its scabbard on his left hip and holding it at the ready. "I see." He strode in that direction. "COME OUT!"

From the woods, a rider in a snow white hood and cloak cantered across the river on a midnight black steed. Slender chain mail covered arms and dark brown gloves held a pair of leather reins. A scabbard slapped against a chain mail clad hip. "Calm yourself, Sir Ywain and please advise _Malodius_ to do the same," a feminine voice advised with as much metal as it could manage.

"Britomart? What are you doing here? Certainly Sir Galahad and Master Wyngate need your medical knowledge with King Rodor," he pressed.

"Master Wyngate can certainly handle matters there, Sir Knight. How can I leave Princess Mithian missing? I can help here _more_!" Britomart countered. She unwrapped a piece of meat from her saddlebag and offered it to the lion. "For you, my friend. Thank you for not attacking me."

 _Malodius_ sniffed the offering and gently grabbed onto it.

"We don't know if the Princess is alive, Britomart. I do hope she is but…." He sighed deeply.

"Princess Mithian is _alive_ , Sir Ywain! And to accuse her of attacking King Rodor is _ridiculous_! She worships him! I cannot believe she is a witch. That hag, Morgana, enchanted her somehow!" she pressed.

He wanted to agree with her. For all of her pride and willfulness, Britomart knew Princess Mithian best of everyone save the King and Prince Kay. Despite what the councilors had said, he also hoped that Morgana had acted through the Princess….

…even if she didn't intend to hurt them, the Princess' actions reeked of witchcraft which constituted a fatal offense.

"I cannot say one way or the other, Milady. I thank you for treating _Malodius_ kindly," he expressed gratefully. "Let us seek out King Arthur's aid for our situation, shall we?" He nodded to his unique companion.

 _Malodius_ harunged expectantly.

"And not presume anything, my friends." She patted the lion's left front shoulder before climbing back onto her mount.

"I concur." Ywain spurred his horse on, leading them all down the path toward Camelot. He knew well that time flowed through the hourglass. They needed help and desperately so.

But what would they find when they got there? That was the million shilling query….


	9. Betrayals

Chapter 9 [Camelot]

[A/N: And now Morgause's spells are _really_ going to upset the apple cart! Gulp!]

Much as the mystical manipulation twisted people's perceptions in Nemeth, the malicious static perverted Camelot's virtue as well. The peasants stared sarcastically at each other refusing to help each other. Nobles focused on their own households rather than the common service. Suspicions flared among all to unrealized highs.

And by Morgause's intent, those who had magic were especially high on the designated target list…

Especially in the royal palace, this was especially so….

[Physician's Chambers]

Merlin toiled to duplicate his previous efforts with feverish precision. He measured out wolfsbane and rosemary before mashing more of the needed paste. As he scraped more into a set of bottles, he sealed them and threw more herbs and water into the bowl. At these points, he murmured an enhancement spell and started in with the pestle again.

Over to the side, Gaius grimaced in silent discomfort. His sinuses stuffed up for some reason. His perceptions felt fogged over. Unexplained anger and resentment burned inside of himself….

…feelings toward his young charge who had his back turned toward him….

"Gaius, sorry but really could use your help on this." Merlin quirked an eyebrow in wonder. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," the mentor retorted curtly. _How dare that little leech order me about? Just because he has magic!_ He grabbed an empty bottle and padded over to the warlock.

"Gaius, why aren't you doing more? We have this batch to get out," Merlin pressed knowing that the elder's inactivity wasn't like him.

"Oh I'll do plenty," Gaius retorted as he swung the bottle and hit Merlin in the head.

The impact knocked Merlin out against the table.

"How's that?" Gaius queried almost triumphantly. He fought down the feelings of regret at his attack before marching to the door. He opened it for Lionel, Percival and Elyan. "He's out cold. Do what you will with him. Where's Gawain?"

"The weakling would not go along with it. He escaped. No matter. The King has something appropriate for this traitor. William will be along to bring the cure to Nemeth along with Arthur himself," Elyan groused as he and the others grabbed Merlin. They dragged him out the door and down the hall.

Gaius collected the two types of remedies sorting them into their respective boxes for the journeys at hand. He ignored the regret and remorse burning at his conscience. _I did the right thing. Why are these feelings pestering me? I really *don't* have time for this!_

[Royal Bedchambers]

Mithian admired the fine lavender dress in the body length mirror. She felt herself relaxing and enjoying life for the first time in weeks….

…splendid fashions….

…a fantastic man worthy of her who loved her as much as she loved him….

…the acceptance of her former rival…

"The color and material suit you, Princess Mithian," Gwen complimented warmly. She inspected the visitor with a careful eye. "You seem to be feeling better. Perhaps because of a certain servant?"

Mithian sighed deeply and blushed. "It's that obvious?"

Gwen made a point of consideration before arching her eyebrow. "When you both kiss and _shake a castle over it_? I'd say you're in love," she teased. "I've never seen _Merlin_ like this either."

"I don't understand. I mean when I first arrived, I was practically begging him to accept me, Queen Guinevere. I felt like I was breaking into the All Boys' Club between Arthur and him. Then it's like something changed after we defeated Morgana and put Father back on the throne. Feelings developed along with this link. And that was before we learned about each other's magic," Mithian surmised hesitantly. "Listen to me go on. You're the Queen and I'm an interloper."

Gwen let out a gentle snort. "Why? Because you're my husband's former _fiancée_? Princess, you graciously stepped aside, supported Arthur and me, kept peace between our realms and been nothing but a friend for years! Please stop with the interloper nonsense already! It is my _pleasure_ to see you like this!"

"So the _magic_ and _the status difference between Merlin and me_ doesn't bother you? The King seemed to be indignant over both," Mithian queried with apparent insecurity.

"I'm a former servant married to a king. Why should it matter if he's a soon-to-be former servant married to a future queen? It's not like Merlin hasn't done enough to be ennobled. On the contrary, it won't be difficult to make that case. Arthur doesn't want to lose his best man around the household. I believe that I can make him see that Merlin's efforts won't be lost but rather _redirected_ so that he might be placed in a role where his unique talents and yours can best suit Camelot and Nemeth. Let me work on him," Gwen assured her. "And please drop the Queen title when we're in private. Gwen is fine if I can call you Mithian."

"I'd love that. Thank you," Mithian expressed with relief. "If only Arthur would accept Merlin and me. I know my brother will have a snit over it. Thank you for being my friend."

"You make it easy," Gwen declared. "And thank you for making Merlin happy."

"Oh I don't know about that! He seemed to have his knickers in a twist over my kissing him," Mithian presumed.

"Trust me. I haven't seen him _this_ happy in a long time if _ever_. I…." Mithian noticed Arthur enter the chamber angrily. "Sire, once again thank you for the hospitality. I…." She started to courtesy respectfully.

Arthur frowned; the magical static clouding his judgment. "You do shake things up, don't you, Princess? Trying to seduce my liege man, turn my Queen against me and using sorcery at my court. You should be ashamed."

"Arthur Pendragon, that is _enough_! You will apologize. Mithian is here at _my_ invitation," Gwen chastised vehemently. Her eyes glared angrily into his. Her fists balled in frustration.

"You forget your place, _Guinevere_. I believe you are supposed to be accompanying Gaius to the outer provinces? I will see to our traitorous squatter here," he retorted firmly while grasping the guest's arm in an iron grip.

"Unhand me this instant! I have committed no crime!" Mithian protested.

"A messenger arrived only hours ago. He reported to me that you cast a spell against your father and his council," he reported. "That is an act of treason against your king and fellow nobles."

"Is that true?" Gwen inquired aghast.

"NO! I did not deliberately cast a spell. The magic had been building up within me thanks to Morgana's bracelet." Mithian fumed indignantly. "I tried to warn them and then leave the room before anything happened! I didn't know what was happening! I hurt Merlin too but he understands. Why can't you, King Arthur? Why? I am no traitor to you or Nemeth! Certainly you can ask Merlin?"

"Your fellow sorcerer is being dealt with presently. I will not allow him to twist things or lie to me as he has for years now!" Arthur stormed; the spells poisoning his mind more so. "It is my duty to take you back to your people for judgement. Come quietly."

"No! What are you doing to Merlin? He's been _nothing_ but your _loyal friend_ , _brother_ and _servant_! He used his magic to _save you_! You _owe the throne to him!_ AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM?"

Arthur backhanded her mechanically. "That is not how you speak to a king!" he retorted uncharacteristically. "Knights!"

Six of Camelot's knights rushed into the room.

"The Queen is not to leave these chambers until I return from Nemeth. As for the sorceress, we will let her own people deal with her," Arthur pronounced. He twisted Mithian's hands behind her back and bound her. Then he gagged her with a stagnant cloth. "You've said too much already. And to think I _ever_ thought you worthy of marriage?" He motioned to the knights. "Take her to the horses. We leave within the hour."

Mithian struggled and fought with every step as she was practically dragged from the bedchamber. She screamed into the gag; the pleas of which still echoed back to their ears.

"Think on this, Guinevere. I shall deal with you when I return," Arthur added almost robotically. He strutted from the room and slammed the door behind himself. He clicked the locks closed with his metallic key.

Gwen rushed to the door and pounded on it loudly. "Arthur! ARTHUR! YOU WILL OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" For several minutes, she continued this assault on the barrier before backing off. Her anger burned in her psyche. Her indignation over the souring state of affairs ripped at her heart.

 _How could Arthur have treated Merlin and Mithian like this? How could he be like this with *her*? Didn't he love her?_

She paced angrily allowing her mood and footsteps to burn off the energy lest it consume her. She felt the anger and static around herself. She gasped again.

So much like in the tower where Morgana had used the mandrake root against her…..

 _Morgana_ ….

And it was at that moment that it hit her. "She cast a spell but not even she is that powerful!"

On cue, a taunting cackle echoed off of the granite around the Queen grating on her ears.

"Lady Morgana! Enough games! FACE ME!" Gwen demanded.

 _Such an undignified tone. Really?_ Morgana's astral presence materialized in front of the imprisoned royal. "And to think you thought yourself beyond my skill." The priestess grinned wickedly; her eyes shining like a cobra's. "At least you aren't in the dungeon or on your way to be executed, Gwen. I haven't done that to you _yet_. I see you're immune to the magical manipulation. Pity. I will leave you alive so that you can watch as Merlin suffers. Arthur will be dealt with as well. Soon I will sit on the throne." She waved her hand menacingly. "That doesn't mean you will be allowed to interfere. _C_ _adal_ _!"_

Gwen collapsed unceremoniously onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Morgana shook her head. She had mourned the former friendship she'd once shared with Gwen. However the plan had to proceed. _You made your choice. Now deal with it!_ With that she faded away into the afternoon light.

The die was cast or so it seemed….


	10. Merlin Endures

Chapter 10 [Dungeon Beneath the Royal Castle—A Half Hour Later]

Merlin groaned heavily as his senses slowly returned to him. Pain's crimson fog hung low over his eyes. The jackhammer blitzed away pounding his temples and besieging his brain. He couldn't move his wrists….

…wait… _couldn't move his wrists?_

Mithian's panic, anger and desperation jabbed through the tempest.

 _Mithian's panic?_

He ground his teeth and forced his eyes open. His nose wrinkled at the obnoxious yet familiar stench from the dankest of Camelot's cells. As he struggled to move his hands, he discovered that iron manacles held them firmly in place along with his ankles and waist. The dim lighting made it hard to see. Worse he tasted a dirty rag stuffed into his mouth effectively gagging him. He looked around anxiously trying to understand how he could escape this fate.

Five minutes into the ordeal, three sets of footsteps echoed off of the stones. A fierce muffled muttering signified someone was fighting….

 _They have both of us. What the bloody blazes? Arthur's not Uther…._ Merlin raised his eyes to find his sovereign watching him through the bars. He tried to speak through the gag but wasn't coherent.

"I am sorry, Merlin. You betrayed me by using magic covertly. I will deal with you upon my return from Nemeth. Meantime you can sit down here and think on your horrible crimes. My father tried to warn me about you but I was blinded by friendship. No longer." Arthur glared at his servant.

 _Merlin, are you there? Are you all right?_ Mithian asked desperately over their link.

 _Mithian? Where are you? I…._ Merlin's eyes went wide as she was dragged before him.

She averted her face so that he wouldn't see the bruise forming on her cheek and the black eye. The dress which Gwen had given to her now sported several tears. Tears welled behind her eyes but she wouldn't give their captors the pleasure of seeing them. She fought against the two knights holding her.

"Think on what you've done, Merlin. Because of you, Princess Mithian violated her station and the law. I'm sure her brother will deal with her accordingly. I have instructed that a scaffold be erected for you. You will be sent to the flames," Arthur pronounced.

 _Merlin, be strong for me. This will not stand! Kay will see reason. He will exile me. When he does, I will raise an army to rescue you, my Warlock!_ she assured him telepathically.

 _They hit you? How can they?_ Merlin struggled against the bonds holding him fast.

 _These are but minor things. As long as you are alive, I will endure. I love you, Merlin. Have faith in us,_ she insisted.

 _I love you, Mithian! I will escape and come for you! I so swear!_ he vowed in return.

"Do not look for Guinevere to aid you, Merlin. I have placed her under house arrest. And Gaius has already departed for the provinces. Do enjoy your last days." He motioned to the knights. "Bring the Princess."

The two knights fought and dragged the truculent Princess over every cobble and stone toward the door.

 _I LOVE YOU!_ Merlin reiterated.

 _And I you! BE STRONG!_ she asserted while disappearing toward the stairs.

"To think you could love a Princess?" Arthur laughed mockingly at the captive warlock before following the trio out of the prison block.

As the footsteps faded away once more, Merlin slumped onto the hay under his rear end. Salty moisture stung his eyes. His hands were numb from the constricting chains. His chest felt cold.

From nowhere, a strong impact jerked his head back knocking it against the granite. _MITHIAN!_

Alas he couldn't hear her. Her aura felt weaker as if unconscious.

 _How can you, Arthur? We did nothing wrong!_ He pushed himself through the pain to piece together the situation. _Gaius was in on it too? How can that be? He would NEVER betray me! And Arthur would NEVER hurt Gwen!_ He strained ineffectually against the chains once again.

"Poor poor Merlin. The ruse is now up. Now we all know you, Merlin, Or should I say EMRYS?" Morgana stepped into the dim lighting "My, my…this is a _nasty situation_ you are in! It would be useful to be able to cast a spell now wouldn't it? Pity you cannot." She grinned triumphantly allowing a sinister cackle to grate on his ears. "You are going to suffer, Emrys. I will see to _that._ " She held up an apple and waved it in front of the bars.

On cue, his stomach growled.

"You want this. Don't you?" She bit into the fruit crisply savoring the bite and putting on a show of eating it in front of him.

He glared at her not giving an inch to the High Priestess.

"Such a stare! _My, my!_ " she taunted sarcastically. "Remember, Emrys, you can't do anything. "I on the other hand _can_ cast spells. I have magnified those emotions and feelings. Oh I do think you hunger! Well _starve for a while!_ Think on what you cost me! This time you cannot stop me. And yes I know about the link between you and your precious princess. I am not blocking it because I want you to feel her pain. You will suffer. Perhaps I might even go to Ealdor and meet up with Hunith. I'm sure your mother will want to meet Mithian. They might even get a chance to talk during their trial. Prince Kay will be _more than happy_ to let them share the pyre, I'm sure."

He struggled angrily against the chains.

"Such fierceness! What's the expression? All bark but no bite? Then again, thanks to that gag, you have _neither_! Rot in your filth! Feel _pain_!" Morgana concluded before disappearing into the shadows once more.

Merlin frowned and struggled against the chains. He didn't want to give any one the satisfaction but felt no choice. He had to get free but the chains were unrelenting. Finally he stopped in order to allow his hands a bit of rest.

Morgana seemed to have everything in hand. It looked bleak.

And with everyone turned against him, he had no way to intervene….


	11. Simultaneous Movements

Chapter 11

[Uriens Castle—Sunset]

Above the ancient fortifications, dark blood red clouds blossomed across the sky. Obsidian thunder sparked across them to the serenade of thunderous cannonades. The ground shook from the fury above.

A dark omen indeed….

As if passing through a door from one room to another, Morgana's magic enabled her to pass between shadows spanning the leagues between Camelot and Uriens in a few heartbeats. She smirked in anticipation savoring that the pieces were indeed falling into place this time….

…but this time _permanently_ ….

Gaius absently proceeded toward the provinces unaware of the dangers lying in wait there….

Under the cover of a concealment spell, Arthur and several of his knights escorted a chained and gagged Mithian toward Whitgate. As with the aged healer, they had no idea of the reception that she and her allies would stage for them.

She even convinced Odin to gather his forces and attack Ealdor. With a magical assist, those soldiers sat just out of view of the village and prepared to wipe it off the map…..

"Camelot is divided. Nemeth is weak. Emrys cannot help. Dear sweet Gwen is contained." Morgana bragged to herself confidently.

"You do savor your entertainment, Sister," Morgause observed while phasing through the nearby wall. "You were thorough."

"Your possession spell did its work well, Morgause," Morgana praised. "I wonder though why Gwen wasn't taken by it though?"

"She gained immunity because of what you did with the mandrake root. No matter. You negated the pretend queen easily enough. She will die along with the others." Morgause shrugged. "After her betrayal several years ago I'm sure you would agree?"

"She loves my dear brother too much to be trusted. No matter. As with Emrys, I wish for Arthur to feel her die as he languishes helplessly. Radegund, I trust, has his accommodations ready?" Morgana supposed.

"Aye she does. Come." Morgause teleported them both away.

[Meleagant's Throne Room]

Fresh off of the sorceress spirit's assistance in their plans, Meleagant studied his battle plans carefully. With Rodor comatose, most of the knights still recovering from Odin's invasion and Kay under the witches' control, he knew Nemeth was paralyzed. He hoped that Morgana would hold up her end in neutralizing Arthur Pendragon's ace in the hole (whoever or whatever that was).

With those factors out of play, the vaunted Knights of Camelot were isolated from any assistance and caught in a vice between his own forces and Radegund's Amazons….

Meleagant smiled wickedly. While she didn't tell him what she had in mind for the Pendragon, Radegund had promised to humiliate the young king in a way he would never recover from. Perhaps watching his precious peasant warriors slaughtered before his eyes would do the trick. Still knowing the Amazon Empress, he could almost smell something deeper and more insidious in the works…..

"Greetings, my Lord," Morgana greeted her host after she and Morgause reappeared in the chamber.

"Milady Morgana, I trust you've had a _most productive afternoon_?" he inquired expectantly. His right eyebrow arching several inches in anticipation of his savored victory.

"Of course. Arthur and his knights are alone. He is without assistance or allies as I have promised. His queen lies under the same sleeping trance as Rodor. I have separated him from his greatest assets. Now he is ripe for defeat and slaughter," Morgana reported. "Are your men ready?"

"They await in the courtyard. Morgause, are Radegund and her Amazons in place?" he queried impatiently.

"Then suit up, Meleagant. Nemeth's crown awaits you as Camelot's awaits me," Morgana indicated confidently.

He marched toward the side room where his squires and crimson armor awaited. His mouth watered with anticipation.

The moment was _finally_ at hand.

Ten minutes later, he emerged from the area clad from head to toe in his battle gear.

"It suits you," Morgana complimented as they teleported toward the developing siege.

[Rise Above Ealdor]

Odin sat astride a dark warhorse purposefully. He glanced back toward the army of knights and foot soldiers behind himself. He shook his head.

 _What does Morgause care of this petty village? It's a bunch of stupid farmers! And to want that Hunith wench alive?_

He sucked in a heavy breath. After dealing with his own people's scorn over the forced peace with Camelot, he wanted to shove it right back in Arthur's face. And if the two witches said that the targeted peasant wench was a key piece, Hunith would be theirs.

He raised his hand in preparation.

In response, a torch was raised. It touched another lighting it in turn. And so on…And so on….

Odin watched the activity as the deadly swarm built in mass in the late afternoon sun.

"ATTACK!" He ordered sending the army down onto the unsuspecting village.

[Outside of Nemeth's Walls]

Radegund considered the knights on top of the fortifications carefully. While she wasn't prone to standing in the open with her Amazon warriors, the situation favored them. She knew that the witches' magic had befuddled the leadership within the walls. Nemeth's knights—what few of them there were—remained decimated by the previous occupation. Then she and her warriors held the trade routes coming in and out of the area.

Finally there was the matter of reinforcements. She had Meleagant's forces. Nemeth had Arthur and a smaller army.

And when it came to fighting men, the Amazon leader knew where her shillings would be placed….

She walked the area being careful to stay out of bow shot and advised the others to do the same. _Perhaps they will surrender once we deal with Arthur! He is their only hope…as if a MAN could be that?_ She sniggered to herself. _We'll see how reliable Meleagant is. If it wasn't for Morgana and Morgause telling me to trust him, I wouldn't!_

"My Queen!" a red haired warrior clad in buckskin interjected with a polite bow.

"Diera, what is the state of the tunnel?" Radegund queried evenly.

"Our sisters dig away at the walls and toward the city from the east. Whitgate doesn't know we're underneath. The tunnel will be complete within a few hours and…." Diera started to report. She stopped at the forming mist behind the Queen. "Milady! Look!"

Radegund nodded knowingly. "It is the work of our allies. Be at ease." She noted Morgana and the Red Knight stepping onto the battlefield. "It's about time you showed up, Meleagant. My warriors have cut the city off and are sapping the walls. We will have a tunnel in place by morning if needed."

"Excellent!" He held up a bone horn and held it to his mouth. Several loud and poignant notes pierced the air.

From the mists, the sound of many loud footsteps marching in unison could be heard. An army of crimson clad infantry perhaps two thousand in number strode into view. As per their disciplinary training, they lined up in their squads and awaited orders.

Meleagant inspected his troops in a cursory fashion. Then he cleared his throat. "We know why we're here! We are fighting alongside Queen Radegund and the Amazon warriors! Work together with them! Between our numbers and theirs, we shall crush Whitgate and Nemeth's remaining defenses! Then we shall deal with Camelot! Respect the Amazons and they will do the same for us! Take Nemeth and reassert our ancestral claim!"

A loud cheer echoed up from the aligned troops.

"Surround the city and…." Radegund started to instruct before a loud explosion echoed up from the damaged western wall. "By the gods!"

Meleagant drew his sword. "FORWARD! TAKE THE CITY!" He climbed onto his horse and galloped off toward the breach in Whitgate's walls. "AMAZONS, FOLLOW US!"

The combined army quickly overwhelmed the defensive forces waiting for them at the breach, dispatching them for whatever reward they had coming to them. For almost an hour, the clanging of swords echoed from the ramparts and the city itself. Then all went silent.

Radegund prodded Prince Kay forward at the point of her sword. After defeating him almost too easily, she guided him toward her ally. "I believe you are looking for this one." She pushed her prisoner down to his knees in front of Meleagant.

"Prince Kay of Nemeth, once again, it is a _pleasure_. Pity your father cannot lead. You certainly have shown less than fit capabilities as ruler. I believe since we have defeated you, we should rule. Per my agreement with Queen Radegund, the throne…." Meleagant greeted sarcastically stopping to allow himself the moment. Then he snatched the golden crown from Kay's head. "…the throne _is mine_!" He set the crown on his own mane and smirked confidently.

"Even as weak as our walls are, there is no rational way they would collapse on their own! You used magic!" Kay protested.

 _Of course we did!_ From the mists, Morgana sauntered into view like a triumphant cat. "Why hello, Prince Kay. This is a _messy_ situation, isn't it? Pity you sided with my brother! It has cost you your throne. Soon it will cost your family your lives! Princess Mithian is heading here as we speak thanks to Arthur. You both will be tried and executed for sorcery! Arthur will suffer humiliation. What we all can get, correct?"

"You have _no_ honor, Morgana Pendragon! My father and sister _never_ meant you harm! We do not enforce the laws against magic here. You force what you do not want! How can you do this? We are a _peaceful people_!" Kay protested angrily.

"A weak flock of sheep waiting to be struck down, you mean," Meleagant scoffed. "Bind the Prince and take him to the dungeon. We'll deal with him along with his sister!"

As the Prince was dragged away, he yelled, "This isn't over! Arthur will save us! You'll see!"

"Men!" Radegund rolled her eyes indignantly. "You have your throne, King Meleagant. Make sure you honor your agreement with my kingdom and me."

"I shall. And that goes both ways," the Red Knight reminded her tersely.

"Let's not fight before my brother's arrival. There is plenty of glory still to be had!" Morgana interceded. She perked an ear and listened intently. "Ah he is coming into position now! Be ready! I go to _accelerate_ the process!" She pointed to the spot between them. "Morgause and I will bring them out _here_. Be ready."

"This will be a day long remembered!" Radegund crowed. "The accursed Pendragon will fall! No longer will my kind be hunted like animals."

"Milady Morgana, we shall sit on our respective thrones as we were meant to. Bring your brother here. We shall _welcome_ him before our good queen has her way," he presumed. He blew several more notes on his horn getting those troops still outside of the city to reassemble by him.

"Aye. I look forward to _that_ fight!" Radegund waved her white banner to get her sister warriors' attention. "Morgana, bring the Pendragon and Camelot! We shall be ready!"

"Oh I have _every confidence_ in you both. Be back shortly," Morgana concluded before vanishing back into the mists and the anticipated triumph ahead.

"Remember, the _glory_ of defeating the brat-king is _mine_ as per our agreement," Radegund reiterated to Meleagant.

"I have a good memory for accords, Milady," he assured her. While he didn't like to be addressed in such ways, he remembered Morgana's point. _We do need each other…FOR NOW. After that, we'll see!_ He felt the new crown resting on his head and nodded with satisfaction. His hands motioned to his subordinates where they should position themselves to best supplement the Amazons' resources and their own. He knew the forces within the city were already hard at work pillaging Whitgate for themselves.

From the city itself, plumes of dark smoke underscored _that_ point.

"A glorious day indeed," he asserted. "Come to us, Arthur. Camelot will fall as well!"

[Woods—Thirty miles from Camelot]

Morgause floated into view from behind a stand of oak trees. Just a quarter mile down the path, she sensed Arthur and his knights approaching her position. If she let them pass, they'd be in the trap in a couple of days' time.

Let the Princess-witch suffer…

Let Arthur stew…

She rolled her eyes at her desires. _Have you not learned ANYTHING from those mistakes? Just close the trap!_ She waved her hands summoning a large magical fog bank with special properties. "We all want to give the little brat what's coming to her. Fine."

Morgana stepped into view beside her. "You do your work well, Sister."

"As do you. Are our forces in position?" the spirit queried.

"Odin and his forces ride into Ealdor for Emrys' mother as we speak. Meanwhile Meleagant and Radegund have surrounded Nemeth. All that awaits is for Arthur to complete the journey there. Then we'll have them all," Morgana reported. She waved her hands and cast yet another spell. "There. Can't let Mithian alerting them. Now can we?"

Morgause nodded with grim satisfaction. "You _are_ accounting for everything, Sister. Excellent!"

"Especially with that vain fool, Gawain, and Mithian's followers still out there. We will hunt them all down yet," Morgana vowed. "Hide, Sister. They're here."

"We shall do so indeed," Morgause concurred as they concealed themselves behind the trees.

In such ways, the last parts of the trap were waiting to be sprung…..


	12. Arthur Ambushed

Chapter 12

Not anticipating the ambush, Camelot's finest knights pressed hard down the path. Despite the hour, the horses' hooves clomped rapidly barely touching the parched earth underneath them. Their purpose drove them ever onward….

…or rather it was _Arthur's purpose_ …

The monarch, despite the other knights' pleas to stop, kept the pace up. The sorcerous static clouded his judgment. While he normally would've advocated stopping for the night, making camp and keeping watch, the boosted hatred for magic and its practitioners drove him onward. Within the hour, they'd be halfway to Whitgate at their current pace. Allowing for a couple more water breaks for the horses, he wanted to be there just after day break. "KEEP MOVING!"

"SIRE! PLEASE!" Lionel called ahead to his king. "We all need to rest! We can still be there by mid day tomorrow!"

"NO! Must get there as soon as possible! Her brother will _deal_ with her!" Arthur spat venomously denying the accused any opportunity to use her talents to escape. "PRESS ON!"

Despite their agreement on the issue (and the spell egging them on too), they all needed a few minutes' rest time and to eat something. The knights shook their heads and kept going hoping that they wouldn't nod off in mid gallop or worse….

For her part, Mithian remained obsessed with just staying on the horse's back and maintaining their rate of speed. While she might have fallen off on purpose and tried to slip away, Morgana telepathically threatened that Merlin and her father would pay for any indiscretion of that nature. During one of the few water breaks, she'd asked (with hand motions) to be tied onto the horse. At that point, however, her eyes went wide.

Ahead of them, she felt the energy build up from Morgause's fog spell. Her eyes went wide. _They're striking now! It's a trap!_

 _You have to let Arthur know! Morgana has to be behind it! Be careful!_ Merlin advised from his cell.

 _Of course she's behind it! I…._ Mithian felt her cheeks redden with shame at her anger toward him. _Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry. I'm scared for my family and you. It's getting to me. I wish I could free us._

 _I know. Me too. Morgana's done something to the cell. Besides being tied up, the spell's not allowing me to use my magic! Enough of me. You be careful. I love you,_ Merlin assured her.

Mithian felt her chest warming despite her present circumstances. _You too. I love…._ Then a numbing burst of energy hit her like a tidal wave. Before she knew what had happened, she drooped onto the saddle. Her unconscious form managed to stay in the saddle due to her earlier foresight.

 _Mithian? MITHIAN!_ Merlin pleaded while guessing what had just happened.

 _Oh Mithian, Mithian, Mithian. Really now, Emrys! This is SO entertaining!_ Morgana ridiculed with a mix of glee and venom in her tone. _Of course it's a trap. What? You REALLY didn't think I wasn't going to welcome my dear brother, did you? What kind of hostess did you take me for?_

 _So help me…._

 _So help you what? Your threats are PATHETIC! We've already taken Nemeth. Soon Arthur will be beaten and we'll deal with the in-laws so to speak. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about *you* either. When I come to claim the Crown, we shall settle our past accounts! There's nothing you can do this time! I've seen to that! DEAL WITH IT!_ Morgana snapped before shutting him off.

She'd waited a long time for this particular triumph and determined to squeeze every bit of satisfaction from it….

Arthur pressed on further ignoring Mithian's situation, the telepathic melodrama and his knights' needs behind him. He only knew the need for justice, giving the help that Rodor needed and then making an example out of the traitorous couple. _How could they? HOW? I trusted them! I should have known that Mithian was using that bracelet to play on my generosity! I…._

Right in front of him, the mists thickened rapidly. Rising without a rational cause or reason, the unnatural ground cover obscured everything around them in a twilit woods be it trees, the grass, the sounds about them and even the majority of the light.

"SIRE! WE…." Perceval tried to warn before the hungry fog enveloped them swallowing the entire party whole.

Having done its apparently grisly task, the fog melted away just as quickly as it had come leaving no trace of itself or the traveling party in its wake.

"I am accounting for _everything_ this time," Morgana hissed to the now empty path. She turned to Morgause. "We really should be getting back to Whitgate. I _do so_ want to see Arthur's defeat!"

"Our job here is done. I say why not? Besides Radegund is due her sport now," the spirit concurred clearly enjoying the deed as much as her half-sister did. She waved her hands teleporting them both away for the next stage.

[Former Battle Site—Outside of Whitgate]

Despite it being only a few minutes since Morgana's departure for the forest proper, Radegund and Meleagant had their forces aligned and ready for the ambush. The combined Amazonian and Cawdorian troops surrounded the designated circle allowing an area of about thirty yards in their midst…

…after all nobody wanted to be standing too close when the group appeared at full gallop….

"Watch closely! Be aware! These are the Knights of Camelot!" Meleagant reminded them all loudly. He wasn't about to take any chances despite the witches' strutting and bragging.

"And my warriors are the equal of _any man_ , my lord knight!" Radegund retorted sharply. "Your warriors have the reputation as well. Is it for naught? Have confidence! There is no escape for them." She passed the edge of her blade coldly over a whetstone. With each word came another sharpening cut of the stone. With each heartbeat came another stab wound.

He wanted to respond but reason took over. Besides he understood well her advice. In a move not given often on his part, he nodded to her. "I do not wish to take _anything_ for granted."

"Neither do I. We have this accounted for however." The Amazonian ruler felt a twitch of her own magical skills in the back of her own head. She set the stone back in her saddlebag and whipped her sword in front of her. "Our guests are here." She nodded to her lieutenant before holding her blade at the ready.

"Indeed. MEN AND AMAZONS!" Meleagant moved into position confidently guiding his horse into position.

On cue, the mists formed in the air within their midst. They collected in the air over their designated spot chilling the ambushing armies around them. From them the galloping hooves sounded.

"STEADY!" Radegund ordered.

Within seconds, Arthur, the unconscious Mithian and the dozen or so knights rushed onto the scene clearly not expecting the ambush at hand. They galloped around the circle looking for a way out.

Having done their task, the mists dissipated once more leaving the traveling party to their fate.

The horses shied back not wanting any taste of the drawn swords or spears into a nervous bunching in the area's center.

"What is this madness? I, Arthur of Camelot, order you to clear the road!" Arthur ordered the enemies almost robotically; the spell coercing him onward and overriding his common sense. He drew Excalibur and held it at the ready.

"You are in _no position_ to order anyone to do _anything_ , Pendragon," Meleagant retorted while somehow keeping his tone in the respectful range for his adversary's skill. "Surrender now."

"Or not. I'd prefer a one on one duel in any event," Radegund interjected sardonically. Seeing the furrowed brow on the Red Knight's face, she shrugged. "My apologies. We did have our agreement. I do get to make the offer at least?"

The knights considered the hopelessness of the situation. They were surrounded and outnumbered nearly a thousand to one. This time they didn't have Merlin to aid them (not that they cared given the spell's hate-enhancing effects, mind you). While they did have their own weapons prepared and were ready to honor their vows to Arthur, in their hearts, they knew there could be no victory….

…not against the legendary Amazons and Cawdorian knights who'd overwhelm them by sheer numbers…

Radegund smirked at Arthur almost admiring his bravado. She'd bested her share of arrogant warlords and the hangers-on of former Roman regimes. She could understand putting on a brave face for one's warriors even in the face of hopeless odds. "Do not engage in senseless slaughter, Pendragon. For your men's sake as well as my sisters', I challenge you to single combat. There is no victory today for you. If you win, you get to ride into the city. If you lose, you will be dragged in there."

"And you brought the dear Princess back to them! How special! Thank you, Arthur!" Morgana crowed while forcing her way into the circle. Her eyes glowed and she twitched her hand.

As if of their own accord, the ropes securing Mithian's legs and waist snapped. She levitated off of the horse, through the air and landed hard on the grass at her torturer's feet.

"Now for you all. _Thilgeadh iad_ _!_ " Morgana hissed. Before Arthur or the other knights could react, her eyes went golden once again. She grinned wickedly.

The horses suddenly bounced about the area. As one spell did to their riders, this one spiked their own fear of the situation exponentially.

"WHOA! EASY!" Elyan advised his mount.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Lionel added to his steed.

But the horses did not listen. As one, they bucked their riders into the air.

" _S_ _eòladh_ _!"_ Morgana bade making the Camelot knights float helplessly in the air. She glared at Arthur and lowered him only. "I'd listen to Queen Radegund, Arthur. Your knights could depend on that," she advised him icily.

Arthur glared at her. He'd given up trying to reason with his sister years before…well since the last occupation of Camelot anyhow. With the spell's influence, he didn't care. He raised his blade and rushed full steam at the traitoress. "Deal with me!"

Radegund crossed blades with him. She frowned almost like a governess with an impudent child. "No, Pendragon. You come through me first…that is _if you can._ If you accept my challenge?"

"FINE!" Arthur raged at the Amazon leader engaging her in a duel. He sent his steel in her direction seeking blood and to make an example. Still his moves weren't smooth. His instincts remained dulled.

For that time, Radegund toyed with him allowing him to think he really had a chance against her. She shrugged off his bull rushes and blind assaults much as if she was swatting away gnats and mosquitoes. She did wish that his instincts were at full capacity not that it would've mattered anyhow….

"Magic is my own ally, Arthur Pendragon. While I welcome the Lady Morgana's aid, I have my own skill." She backhanded Excalibur away from him and held her own sword point to his throat. "No man can beat me. It is so proclaimed!" Her eye gleamed triumphantly. "And now you are my prisoner."

Meleagant snatched Excalibur for his own. "There will be a ransom for the knights. I wish to claim it."

Morgana glared at him. "If they will not serve me, _fine_. For now, however, let them rot in your dungeons. Let them _consider_ what will happen if they do not." She grinned allowing her eyes to sparkle in satisfaction. "Arthur, you know what I want."

" _Never!"_ Arthur denied as three Cawdorian knights pushed him down to his knees. He fought valiantly as they forced his hands behind his back and tied them together.

Morgana stooped to his level locking eyes with him. "No? Pity really….We have won. You are beaten. Resist and I will have your knights and Gwen killed. The precious Mithian is bound for the stake anyhow. So is Merlin. Perhaps that idiot Kay, King Rodor and dear sweet Gwen will join them on the pyre?" She shrugged. "Just surrender already. Perhaps we'll spare the others."

"You'll pay for this!" Arthur spat in her face.

Morgana wiped the offending spittle from her cheek. She snickered. "Ever the fighter to the end, eh? Fine." She snapped her fingers dropping the knights to the ground and allowing the impact to knock them out cold. "Milord Meleagant, the knights are yours for now. Queen Radegund, I offer you your prize as we agreed."

"My thanks," Radegund accepted. She turned to Diera. "Take the _deposed_ brat-king to his new dwelling. Make sure he's dressed in something _appropriate_ , will you? As we discussed."

"I will see to it personally, my Queen," the lieutenant replied dutifully. Then she dropped a noose around Arthur's neck and tightened it. "Come along now."

Arthur glared at her while remaining stock still.

"Move or the others _die_!" Radegund hissed. "Either way you _will move_!" She nodded to Diera who delivered a blow to the back of the truculent prisoner's head. "Take him away." She motioned dismissively with her hand.

"Aye," Diera picked up the unconscious Arthur's feet as another Amazon raised him by his underarms and shoulders.

"And so our accord is fixed," Meleagant declared.

"When I am on the throne of Camelot, it shall be. I care not for legalities this time. Let it be _now_!" Morgana declared sinisterly. "Make sure that Mithian is properly attended to. The bonds and gag are enchanted to keep her out of mischief. Make sure she stays that way."

"You will want to be back for the display, I trust?" Meleagant supposed.

"Indeed. I wouldn't want her peasant lover to miss a moment of her ordeal." Morgana shook her head. "She claims to be ready to sacrifice? Let's see if she can _truly_ do so! Watch your end." She headed toward Morgause once more. "I am ready."

"And so am I. Shall we claim your throne then, Sister?" Morgause proposed.

"We shall _indeed,"_ Morgana considered the changing cloud formations of the skies above. She heard the thunder echo off in the distance. "Even the elements signify our changing of affairs."

"We shall do well, Lady Morgana. Until our next meeting then." Nemeth's new ruler bowed to her. Then he dragged Mithian onto a bier, attached it to his own horse and dragged it toward the city.

The two sorceresses teleported away from their scene of triumph feeling ready to take Arthur's former throne for themselves.

But had they read _Natura_ 's intent properly? While the elements were reacting to their aggression, their intent remained vague at best.

Perhaps though much as the warmth pushes at a stubborn cold front, it was brewing up a storm. But that would be telling….


	13. Divine Intevention

Chapter 13

[A/N: And here we start to see a *little* glimmer. Memo to Morgause, a previous gambit from Season 3's about to bite you in the rear. BIG TIME! Beware your weapon of choice. It can just as easily be a double edged sword. Hehehehe! You all have been advised.]

[Other Side]

Far removed from the chaos and suffering occurring in the mundane world, other eyes observed these trends with concern and care. They felt the tortured prayers, groans and grimaces from the afflicted who'd been usurped.

And yet, as they'd been instructed to watch and let these processes occur _to a point_ , the guardian spirits had an intervention vector…a spot where the respective tests harmed the person in question rather than benefited him or her. After all, if one still has destiny in the world below, what good was it to let them be maimed or die in the bargain?

Morgause, Morgana, Meleagant, Radegund and Odin were riding high yet _Fortuna_ 's wheel was fickle at best….

…and it creaked ever so little toward its other pole….

Balinor stood in front of a basin filled with shimmering liquid morosely. He had advised his son (albeit cryptically) about these tests and trials. He knew that such gambits would build character and fortitude. In most people, however, he knew that the Light's purpose was for mortals to be able to distinguish between white and dark magic.

…that adversity also made them appreciate the bliss, love and loyalty of the heroic even if they were different….

The pool sparkled as the scenes shifted before his eyes. He saw Mithian, Rodor and Gwen in their entranced slumber. He witnessed Arthur being led away by the Amazons to who knew what fate. He sighed at the sight of Prince Kay and Merlin stewing in their cells and trying to formulate a way out of their situations.

"Free will and greed does this to all. Even the most noble of causes can be perverted by our desires," he noted to himself ruely.

 _And so it is, Dragon Lord,_ a serene feminine voice bade. On cue, the chamber brightened. An electrical static charged the air. Within the light, a blonde woman clad in white robes with a golden tiara watched all serenely.

He bowed quickly yet respectfully at the sight of the triple goddess. "Milady, forgive my doubting your purpose."

 _You are only noting the failings of your fellow mortals, Balinor. I allow such things so as you all might learn and grow. The Pendragon and his court have long since defiled my traditions and beliefs with their willfulness. They have ignored and worked around my efforts to bring them back into line. I have allowed them to learn what happens without my grace and protection,_ she declared matter of factly.

"With due respect, Milady, is the present situation any better? Certainly those now ruling are dark and wicked," Balinor pointed out.

 _They have the same failings. Morgana Pendragon, while claiming to serve me, does not. She is my foil to teach her brother about the sins of extremes. Radegund of the Amazons should content herself to rule within her bounds yet she seeks to overwhelm realms that are not hers. Both need their own lesson administered. I also know of the balance. The Albion prophecy must come to pass. The Once and Future King must unify the land. Emrys and Mithian will bring about the reacceptance of magic in the new realm. Still allies are needed to right my ship. And so I call them forth._ She motioned to the Light.

In response six robed people strode forth into the chamber quietly and with purpose. They took their places circling the basin. Each kept their heads bowed and remained eerily still.

She turned to the person immediately to Balinor's right. _Bring forth the Cup._

The figure produced the golden chalice and set it in front of Balinor.

 _Balinor, it is for you to set this in motion. Much as Morgause manipulated an army of deceased warriors against Camelot several solar cycles past, the Order demands the scales be balanced. As Morgause has crossed and influenced affairs in the earthly realm, so shall you six intervene as well. Another spirit will aid Emrys while one of you assists those who would rescue him,_ the goddess declared. _Fill the cup from the basin's liquid._

The former dragon lord did so. "As you command."

 _Now hold it out to each of these companions. Each of them shall drink from it. Do so and cross back over to your world. Each of you has had their life and love cut short in one form or another. Now Love calls you to intervene. I call you to service once more. Do so and there will be a reward,_ she bade.

Balinor dipped the chalice in the enchanted basin. As he did so, he noted the liquid therein shining in rainbow hues. He raised the cup and handed it to the figure on his left.

The first robed being accepted the Cup and drank a gulp from it. "As I will serve love, duty and my friends," a feminine voice replied.

"And I," the second being accepted through a strong male voice before taking a sip of the Chalice.

"For the sake of my nephew and my sister," the third being declared before drinking to seal the pact.

"For my friend, King Arthur," the fourth being stated before sipping the enchanted fluid.

"To guide Emrys and Mithian," the fifth insisted as he drank.

"To serve my king once more," the last insisted before passing the Cup back to the initial bearer.

 _Very well, my servants. Go now and intervene in the affairs outside. While you may not sway the initial battles, yours is to preserve the key figures. Rescue them, bring them to the last dragon's cave and prepare for the battle there._ The goddess turned to Balinor. _You shall speak with Kilgarrah. Convince him to go to Ealdor and save Hunith._

"It will be my pleasure, Milady," Balinor accepted while bowing to the deity. "I wish you all well, Friends." He smiled to the assembled group before disappearing from view.

 _As you all should now go_ , the goddess instructed before waving her hand and making them disappear from view. Then she too vanished from the now vacant cavern.

And so another set of dominos was set in motion…..

[Kilgarrah's Cave]

Kilgarrah frowned sullenly in the corner of his cave. He of course knew that Morgana and her allies had triumphed rather profoundly over the forces of Camelot and Nemeth. Worse still, usurpers occupied those respective thrones. He sensed the growing chaos across the land yet did nothing….

…he stood by…

…in much the same manner he had accused Gaius of doing during the Great Purge….

 _I have allowed Merlin to languish in the cells beneath Camelot. The ghost-witch manipulates the scene with the skill of a necromancer. The Amazon and Cawdor Knight claim their spoils. The Once and Future King has been defeated. The Sword of Dragon's Breath lay in enemy hands. Truly I am as guilty of doing nothing as I accused Gaius!_ He narrowed his eyes at that bit of self-accusation. _Where would I go first? The Pendragon, Merlin and their allies are scattered across Albion in their trials. I…._

"Hello, Old Friend."

Kilgarrah turned to find Balinor's spirit watching him. "What is this? You have crossed over as well? Truly the chaos unsettles the balance further."

"I do so with the triple goddess' blessing. While I have passed my mantle onto Merlin, I have two requests of you brother to brother," Balinor noted respectfully. "Please go to Ealdor. Save Hunith—my love and Merlin's mother."

"I would not deny either of you that, Balinor. And the second?" Kilgarrah ascented.

"She wishes for us to use this cave as a refuge. From here, Albion will be saved. You, my friend, are a part of that. Ironically, as the others were free while you were imprisoned, now it is the reverse. As you sought to destroy in revenge, now you will help to build as part of a unified front. Go forth and balance the scales. Serve her once more," Balinor proposed.

"If I am to be accepted by your fellow humans, Balinor, that would work. I know that those in Camelot hate me. Yet I will serve her will. Let her know my answers. For now, I wish to make haste to Ealdor, my Brother. I will do what I can for your love," Kilgarrah concurred. He flapped his wings and took off soaring from the cavern and toward the northwest. With great speed, he pressed on.

An intervention was coming….one of several it seemed….


	14. Turnabout at Ealdor

Chapter 14 [Ealdor—About the same point as Chapter 11's scene there]

Even as Odin's forces massed on the plateau overlooking the hamlet, a small wagon caravan rumbled its way down the dirt road along its southern flank. Three transports loaded themselves down with food, spices, money and other goods headed at their horses' cantering pace toward Wathersford sixty miles away.

Pity they would never get there. Funny what happened when Fate intervenes…..

In the lead wagon, Tristan gently pulled the reins allowing for the easy pace. As had been the case, he still found purpose in the smuggling endeavor. He still lived to serve his friends, allies and the common people against the nobles. He still enjoyed an occasional night in the tavern with the associates who rode in the other wagons. He threw a gold coin out to a hungry child on the roadside.

One difference for him though, he did occasionally assist a noble who was being wronged as well. He fought with them to keep the order much as he had years before against Morgana and Helios. He did so to keep peace for the sake of all….

He did so because as King Arthur and Merlin had taught him, not all aristocrats were heartless bastards after all.

He did so because Isolde had asked him to do so.

 _Isolde…._

He sighed deeply wishing that he'd been more careful during that last sword fight. As he had at least once a week since that day, he cursed that he hadn't finished Helios off once and for all. He still saw that scene in Camelot in his nightmares. He grasped at the necklace with her token around his neck. _I do try to move on but you have my heart. I hope you're at peace. Then again, you wouldn't be happy with that._ He allowed himself a rueful chuckle. _Knowing her, she's off on some fool crusade even if she'd bash you over the head about that kind of thing herself. Ah, my Isolde._ He glanced around to see Ealdor on their right. For a second, he recalled that wonderful night with his love in Hunith's humble dwelling.

Glancing into those impetuous eyes….

His heart doing a pitter-patter over that devil make care smirk of hers….

Late Antiquity's version of Bonnie and Clyde, those two…..

He pulled back on the reins ordering the caravan to stop. He felt tired and knew the others would be the same. Perhaps a night here in this village would be what the physician would order. He reasoned that he could leave a small donation for Ealdor's coffers especially for the sanctuary they'd offered against Agravaine however brief it was.

…and because Merlin had cared enough to use magic for good. Ah yes, Merlin, that one….

 _I haven't forgotten your kindness and how you use your gifts for good. I have kept your secret._ He remembered the shock of finding out about the warlock's true nature following the great battle for Camelot. Of course he swore to keep the Secret on pain of anything and everything. _I'll see to your mother._

"Ho, Tristan! Why are we stopping? If we press on, we can be in Wathersford by sunrise tomorrow," a particularly burly man in a white tunic and brown pants wondered.

"We could, my good Roderick. I prefer not to kill ourselves however. This is friendly ground," Tristan declared.

"Friendly yes but cursed too," a lanky female with raven dark hair recalled. "We only found a brief bliss here before the troops chased us." Still she knew it was useless to argue when their leader drifted into The Reverie. She turned to the others and urged, "Tristan's decided. We'll stay here." She saw her blonde boyfriend staring in horror toward the far rise. "What is it, Malcolm?"

"Like angry fireflies! Look up there!" Malcolm pointed out the massing invaders' position. "As you said, Reyna! It's happening again!"

A burly man with fiery hair and beard clipped a container of quiver bolts to his hip and primed his crossbow. "Tristan, they've blocked off the road!"

"Arm yourselves! Circle the wagons!" Tristan barked at his friends. He grabbed his sword and jumped from the wagon seat.

The ground shook as Odin gave the order for his forces to level Ealdor. The air rang with both the invaders' intimidating yells and the villagers' panicked cries. The first impacts of steel against wood and other metal penetrated the landscape.

Tristan looked quickly toward the others and then toward the besieged village. With the invaders' noose tightening in all directions, all escape routes were cut off. "Fight on. Fight with honor. I'll be back when I can! Reyna, you're in charge!" He took the necklace out and kissed the token on it. _For our friends and us as you'd have it!_

"Tristan!" Reyna yelled as the leader disappeared into the fracas. "DAMN IT!" A couple of arrows impacted against the wagons' covers. "You heard him! Circle the wagons!"

"Is he insane?" Roderick pressed.

"He does this for _her._ Damn debts!" Reyna spat almost in disgust as she helped to get the wagons into position. _Just don't get your fool head shot off!_

Hunith carried her distaff purposefully. She wondered why every outlaw band seemed to target Ealdor in recent years. _Now what? If only Merlin were here. Still he couldn't do anything to expose himself in front of Arthur!_ She shook her head mournfully at her son's need to keep secrets. _If only he could live in peace!_

Around her, barbarian thugs wounded and murdered her neighbors with abandon. Some eyed the pretty maids for their beds. Others thrashed around at haystacks and in houses looking for the village stash.

Hunith's eyes narrowed. Overriding her own common sense, she charged forward at the hulking warrior with the blonde teenaged girl. Swinging her makeshift weapon, she knocked him out with a shot to the head. "Millie, RUN! Get to the woods!"

"Hunith, what are you doing? I'm not…." Millie protested while seeing other warriors rushing toward them.

"I am a village elder. This is my task. GO! If you can, find your way to Lot's court! He can help us this once!" the older woman commanded fiercely.

"HEY! It's the wench Odin showed us!" a warrior in piecemeal chain mail over his arms and a breast plate realized. "GET HER ALIVE! We eat well tonight!" He rushed toward the two women.

Hunith met his advance with a stunning swipe of wood across the face. For once, it seemed, the training Arthur gave to her and the other villagers was paying off. She clipped another invader in the side knocking him back.

"The wench has teeth! EXCELLENT!" that particular bruiser exulted. Eyeing the elder woman, he imagined what a prize she would have been twenty years earlier….

…a prize that Odin wanted now….

"Not that it matters to you!" Tristan countered while jumping into the space between him and her. "Good eve'n, Milady!"

" _Tristan_? What are you doing? Get yourself from here!" Hunith protested as she held her distaff poised for another strike.

"I'm helping a friend. Call it a thank you!" he retorted while stabbing one goon. "I wouldn't let Merlin down! Where is he?"

"I presume back in Camelot! If we get out of here, we can find him," she retorted tersely. Still she had to smile at the loyalty her son inspired. As was the case with Arthur and the court, she marveled at how a so-called brigand cared so much to step in.

"We will!" He dispatched two more invaders in machine gun fashion. He clipped a third with his blade driving the latter back. "Will you get to shelter already?" He turned to motion her toward the nearest hovel.

As he did so, the wounded thug swung his blade at his exposed back…

…only to have it shatter against a blade of greater quality….

"TRISTAN!" Hunith called fearfully dreading the worst had happened to her intercessor. Then seeing the scene behind him, her eyes went wide. "My word! Now _her_? Impossible!"

"Her?" He felt the chills through his midsection at the near miss in the midst of the melee. _Reyna would blast you for the distraction. She'd be right this once!_ He wheeled about. His jaw dropped at the scene he beheld.

A certain lithe woman with a dark top and leather pants parried with two of Odin's men. Her sandy blonde ponytail swayed in Battle's breeze. Her firm jaw set in a line of determination. Her eyes were narrowed. "If you're done gawking, I could use your blade _now_!" She turned allowing him an almost playful wink and _that smirk_ as if identifying herself for sure.

He felt his chest warm. A surge of energy rushed up his spine. He rushed to her side deflecting a blow meant for her shoulder. "I've kept the hearth warm, you know."

"So I've seen. Good to see you too, my Love," Isolde bantered back. "Have my back now?"

"Just try and keep away from me!" He wanted an explanation for this sudden resurrection act. Still at the moment, he didn't care. As in the days before that one at Camelot, he fought back to back with her; each protecting and assuring the other.

In a deadly ballet, the couple carved an expanding circle out of invaders' hides. They couldn't stop. They didn't care. They weren't going to lose any more friends or each other again. For hours it seemed, they pressed the activity.

"I did bring one other friend with me by the way. Figured you wouldn't mind _another_ party crasher even if you _leave me out of all of the best times_!" she teased sharply.

He rolled his eyes while dispatching another goon. "Bloody summons got lost again! And who, pray tell, would your friend be? Anyone I know?"

Just then a dark shadow swept over the village stopping friend and foe alike.

"What in bloody blazes? Isolde, _is that_ …?" Tristan wasn't normally one to stop and gawk in the midst of a fight.

Still between his girlfriend coming back from the dead and being friends with Kilgarrah…that really blew his mind….

"Yeah…he's a dragon. And he's on our side," Isolde deadpanned while dispatching two more adversaries. "Kilgarrah! Thank you!"

Kilgarrah offered only a curt nod before swooping low over Odin's forces. He unleashed a large scalding plume of fire on the enemy before they could react. Twice more he repeated the action while managing to dodge the frenetic arrow shots. "RUN! RUN BEFORE I ROAST THE REST OF YOU! LEAVE THESE MORTALS ALONE!"

Needless to say, Odin had no choice. He glanced up at the sky just as dumbstruck as Tristan had been. Then he yelled at Isolde. "Bloody witch! What the Hell?"

The brigand shrugged. "He has a tie to this village too. Imagine that?" She held up her blade. "I'd leave before he unleashes more fire."

"There'll be another day, Witch!" Odin spat. "RETREAT!" He got on his horse and galloped away toward the east from whence he'd come.

His blackened and bloodied army likewise slunk backward with their tails effectively between their legs. They couldn't believe a bunch of villagers and half a dozen mercenaries could stand up to them…and that _they really knew a dragon_.

"Do you want _more_?" Kilgarrah threatened. While he did relish the opportunity to take out past aggressions, he was here to serve the Greater Good in this case. He swooped down again.

The slinking now turned into a full blown running away.

The peasants pursued their former attackers looking to teach them a much deserved lesson themselves.

Still Hunith hung back. Now that the battle was over, the adrenaline surge wore off. She leaned back against the hut's outer wall and breathed heavily. She dropped the distaff to the ground. Her mind swam in the frenzied currents of this out of control maelstrom. She stared up at Kilgarrah who by now had alighted close to her.

"It is all right. I will not harm you," the dragon vowed honestly. He looked to Isolde. "Is this Hunith?"

"This is her all right," Isolde noted. "By the way, he's Kilgarrah, the last Great Dragon. He's with us and…."

Tristan could wait no longer. He swept his long lost love in a warm embrace and locked lips with her. As he did so, he poured his desperation and warmth into her. He felt renewed by the contact and inwardly rejoiced.

Isolde returned the gesture with her own effort in that regard. During her time on the Other Side, she had watched over and longed for this particular man…her lover…her best friend…her companion….

"Ahem! We should be going. Merlin and the others need us," Kilgarrah interrupted the lovers' reunion.

"Merlin?" Hunith stared up at her savior. Instinctively she knew something was wrong. "What's going on? Is he all right?"

"All will be explained when we reach our destination, Milady. Just now, I bear the tidings and love of Balinor. I am brother to him and Merlin both. What you have just witnessed involved the machination of the witch Morgana and her allies. I pray you all return with me presently. Merlin and the others are in peril. That is all I shall say for now."

Just then Reyna and the other smugglers stopped several yards short of them. As with the other combatants, they had seen Kilgarrah turning the tide of the affair in their favor. Still they approached warily….

…and that didn't count the sight of Isolde standing next to Tristan _alive and fighting_ ….

" _Isolde?_ You're…you're dead!" Reyna pointed out dumbstruck.

"My job isn't done. Apparently _someone_ can't run the ship without me," Isolde retorted while shooting Tristan a warm glance. "It is good to see you, Reyna. You too, Malcolm. Wish we had longer but things are going to bloody Hell." She exhaled deeply. "You need to go to King Lot's court. We need his sword and army. Now that the enemy has attacked his kingdom, he has reason to intervene." She hugged each of them briefly. "It's so great to see you three!"

"Tristan, we can't go to Lot. We're…." Reyna disagreed.

"You're in charge, Reyna. She's right. There's a deeper problem here. I don't know what it is. If what we've seen here is what's to come, we must do our part to stop it. Go to Lot's court and tell him of this standoff. Please. I must go and help our friends now," Tristan declared.

"I won't let you down," Reyna noted before stepping back over to Malcolm's side.

"Thank you," Isolde expressed. Then she climbed onto Kilgarrah's back. "Forgive me. I do know time is short. I appreciate this."

"I understand but thank you for the courtesy. If our other friends can climb up, we can be on our way. Time is short," Kilgarrah assured her. "It is quite safe."

"Are you sure?" Hunith wondered.

"I trust Isolde. I won't let you be harmed," Tristan promised as he climbed up and sat behind his beloved.

Hunith ground her teeth anxiously before slowly and guardedly making her way along his scales. She cautiously settled in behind Tristan.

"You do take advantage, don't you?" Isolde supposed impetuously of Tristan.

"Try and stop me," Tristan retorted with a light air.

Kilgarrah flapped his wings and slowly made his way into the sky. Granted the weight of three mortals made the flight more cumbersome than normal. Still desperate times called for desperate measures.

And this was indeed the most desperate of times…..


	15. Arthur's Trial

Chapter 15 [Amazon Domains—Fifteen Miles within Mercia]

Arthur stirred and grimaced. His eyes squinted painfully while adjusting to the light. He felt a rough cloth on his chest, arms and legs. _What?_ He rolled onto his side and then managed to sit up on the hard wooden floor…

…before a sword point pricked his neck….

"Did I say you could do that?" Radegund supposed; her voice reeking with venom. She loomed over him menacingly. "You will learn to mind me." Her eyes glowered into his.

"Queen Radegund, I might have known. This is not how fellow monarchs treat each other!" he scolded.

"Fellow monarchs?" She scoffed at the notion. "You have been _deposed._ Morgana rules Camelot now. You are my _servant_ , Pendragon. Nothing more." She backhanded him across the face. "I could have let Meleagant kill you. Instead teaching you your _proper place_ is reward enough for me. You ridicule your best servant."

"I also married a servant and made her my queen. She is my equal, Radegund," he countered earning him another backhand. He grabbed her hand. "I've been patient. Do that again and I'll forget you're a woman." Then he felt something holding him fast.

"Best _you don't_ , Dear Brother," Morgana retorted sharply as she stepped into view. She grinned saccharin-sweetly at him. "Like my crown? I know it was intended for Gwen but it suits me _as rightful Queen of Camelot._ You are _nothing_. A mistake of magic!" She waved her hands forming an energy portal in mid-air.

In it he could see Gwen and Rodor both in their entranced slumbers.

"Now what I _could do_ to them would be unpleasant." Morgana frowned; her eyes flaring. "As Queen Radegund said, you are _a servant_ now. You're her Merlin now. She can do _whatever_ she wants with you. As your Queen, Arthur, I have given you as a gift to her."

His eyes raged over her words. He stiffened stubbornly. "What have you done with Merlin?"

"You _care_ about him?" Radegund considered him not knowing what to make of that.

"Of course he does," Morgana affirmed. "He needs someone to bully and pester. Somebody has to clean up his mess and put up with him." She smiled serenely. "Pity he now thinks Merlin's a monster because of his sorcery." She leaned over and whispered, "I'm going to see Merlin right now. I'll give him your best regards, Arthur. Meantime you'd best learn to wait on Radegund if you want to survive and want your precious Gwen to do the same. Forgive me for overstepping, Queen Radegund."

"You expressed the situation very well. I think he needs a _lesson_ to teach him humility and respect!" Radegund snapped her fingers.

Three Amazon warriors rushed into the room awaiting their queen's command.

"Take this _man_ outside. I think twenty strokes will suffice. Afterwards put him in the stocks. We'll see if that will teach him _his place_ ," Radegund instructed.

"You will regret this, Morgana! I will reclaim the throne!" Arthur vowed as the Amazons dragged him from the room.

Radegund shrugged. "I will break him, Morgana. That I assure you."

"I have no doubt. Do you mind if I watch? I have waited a long time for this day," Morgana requested wanting nothing more than to see Arthur humiliated in front of herself. "Emrys can rot a while longer."

"If that is your wish. Follow me," the Amazon leader agreed while leading her guest from the chamber and toward the square outside.

[An hour later—Stocks]

Arthur set his jaw determining not to give the Amazons any satisfaction. The tight holes in the wooden stocks were already numbing his wrists and neck. His back stung from the whipping. The hot sun dehydrated him. The honey smeared on his bare arms attracted numerous pests.

The Amazons had pelted him with rotten vegetables and fruit, letting that mess stain his hair and face.

Still he wouldn't budge. He wouldn't let his subjects or friends down no matter what. Even if he had been unlawfully deposed, he was their king.

"Well now, Pendragon. You are a stubborn one. I would have thought the lash and exposure would have taught you something by now. I can let you rot. I don't care," Radegund insisted firmly.

He pointedly looked away from her making a show of ignoring her.

She grabbed his chin and pulled his face back toward hers. "You will _look at your Queen_ when she is speaking to you, _Servant_. I will leave you out here for a while. Then some time in the Pit will do you good. I do expect you back in a couple of days to do my sewing and straighten my chambers. Maybe by then, you'll done enough to _earn_ your gruel." She nodded to Morgana before descending the stairs and leaving the scaffold.

"Enjoy this, Morgana. You will pay," he vowed.

Morgana shrugged almost playfully. "Oh yes. I'm _sure_ I will. You are not in the position to be making threats." She dipped her fingers into a small cup. " _That_ looks so sore!" She rubbed the fingertips along the wounds.

He bit his lip as the salt burned his reopened wounds.

"So noble! So strong! Pity it will do you no good here. Anything you wish to say to Merlin? He's next on my schedule you might say," she ridiculed in an almost sing-song way.

"Touch him and so help me…." Arthur hissed.

"You're actually _protecting him_? Now that is a surprise! Well too bad. Meleagant is about to have his precious Mithian executed. And to think _you_ brought her to Nemeth like a good boy! You see, Arthur? You do have the servant in you. With a little time, you'll be working that spinning wheel like Gwen did. I might even let you serve alongside you… _maybe_. Oh well, I have my duties as Queen. Do enjoy the day, Arthur. I'll give your regards to Merlin." With that, she disappeared in a flash of dark light.

Arthur hung his head in shame. While he realized that he had been possessed by Morgana's diabolical spell, he had still failed his friends. He'd all but outlawed his best friend for what he was. He'd hand delivered Princess Mithian to those who'd kill her. He'd all but allowed Meleagant to usurp the Nemethian throne. His brothers-in-arms languished more than likely in Nemeth's dungeon. And Gwen? His Queen and love….he'd yelled at and abused her locking her under house arrest.

He'd acted like his father…the worst parts of his father….

 _I will get out of this. I will make it up to you._ He sulked feeling his conscience burning inside of himself.

A tomato splatting across his face violently wrenched him from his reverie.

He considered the group of young women holding more spoiled food. _Why do we all hate so much? Perhaps there is a way we can all live together?_ Then he braced himself as the projectiles flew once more at him.


	16. Morgana's Point to Merlin

Chapter 16 [Camelot—Royal Throne Room]

Two guards had dragged a shackled and gagged Merlin up three flights of granite stairs and into the throne room. They took no care with the former servant making sure he'd felt every bump and sharp edge along the way before tugging him in front of the new Queen.

Merlin glared at them and then up at Morgana who sat proudly on Arthur's throne once more. He saw that she had the crown from her first occupation back on her head. Still he wondered why the chamber was empty save for the two of them and the guards.

She nodded to them. "That will be all. Secure the doors and wait outside."

"Yes, my Queen." The two guards bowed to her even if they didn't like what was happening. They retreated from there closing the doors behind themselves.

She smirked while relishing the lackeys' fear and hate. "Respect is such a wonderful thing isn't it, Emrys? Pity you don't respect your own kind. You should be up here with me instead of chained and on your knees."

He stared at the stones not giving her the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Now why are you such a traitor? Why do you inspire Mithian to be the same? I know these fools fear us. And well they should. You _don't_ have to be like this." She pulled his chin up. "You're just as bad as Arthur. Pity him. He's been whipped and now he's in the stocks just as he used to do to you. Radegund's remaking him in _your image._ You should be proud!"

That observation brought another glare from the warlock.

"Ooh! Such venom! And I don't suppose this is the time to mention Mithian's impending execution? Yes your sweet paramour will be on the pyre at dawn tomorrow. And there's _nothing_ you can do about it! You can save yourself however if you swear allegiance to me," she supposed sweetly.

He muttered a "go to bloody blazes" through the gag. Of course he knew of Meleagant's show trial of Nemeth's royal family. Through the link, he'd witnessed their deposition and the accusations against them. He'd heard Meleagant hand down the death sentences staggered so that first she, then Prince Kay and then Rodor would feel the executioner's best efforts.

Of course Mithian and Kay stood their ground firmly exuding royal disdain over the entire affair even as they'd been dragged away toward their respective cells.

Consequently he could do no less.

Morgana sniggered. "So how was the trial, Emrys? I hear the gallery really cheered when the sentences were pronounced.

He was about to mutter something else when he felt a sharp sting almost like something ripping at his back. He grimaced in pain.

"Oh whatever could be the matter?" Morgana queried sarcastically. She invaded his mind and felt the shared ordeal. "Well now, looks as if the new king is teaching her a lesson in respect. Pity her."

"Pity you," he muttered through the gag as he felt his love's pain and anguish. His eyes watered. His mind wanted to shut itself down but his heart wouldn't allow it. _I'm here!_

 _Merlin, don't! Please. I can deal with this. I don't want you feeling this,_ Mithian fretted anxiously.

 _I'm here with you. You won't face it alone. I love you._ He stiffened from another blow.

 _ARGH! You are…the stubborn one. AH!_

 _Takes one to know one._

 _You're…so going to…pay for that, Merlin._

 _Can't be worse than dealing with Morgana. She's glaring at me right now._

 _Think…I'm better off being…whipped. AHH! Just don't be stupid. Stay…alive. They're done, I think. Talk to me later?_

 _I'll be here. I love you._

 _I love you. Thank you, Merlin._ With that the link went quiet.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Oh you two. Such hope! Yes I heard every word between you. Trust me, I could have you whipped too if you'd like. I think your back however is cut up enough. You'll have enough pain in the morning. Do be up to it."

He managed to spit at her feet around the side of the gag.

She slapped his face hard. "You will RESPECT ME! Fine! I've made my point. Stew a while longer, Emrys. When you feel her die, you'll break. I can wait!" She stalked back across the chamber and knocked twice on the closed doors.

Almost immediately the doors opened again and the two guards returned.

"Take the prisoner back to his cell. I'm done with him!" she dismissed vilely as the doors closed again. She shook her head indignantly. "I can't understand him. He's the greatest sorcerer in generations and yet he's a traitor."

"Because he's been turned, Sister," Morgause noted. "Fine lesson by the way. I trust you enjoyed Arthur's entertainment?"

"He's learning what it means to be humble. He can rot there for all I care!" Morgana replied harshly. Seeing the other sorceress' heavy expression, she queried, "Something vexes you?"

"Yes. It seems the Veil has been breached. Much as we did years ago, the Cup of Life has been used to bring warriors back into this Realm. I know not of who they are but we must tread carefully. If Emrys will not join us, send him to the flames tomorrow as well. Let them both feel it together."

"Patience, Morgause. I think Emrys needs some convincing. I do not wish to throw away an asset on a whim. As for the dead, barring an army, I don't fear a few rabble rousers. We shall send them back with ease," Morgana dismissed.

"Ask Odin. His army failed to take Ealdor. They were driven back by a resurrected female warrior, several smugglers and a dragon," Morgause reported tersely.

"Uther's 'pet' lives. Excellent! I will have to track it down myself after I'm done with Emrys. Besides Odin is a fool. Let them do something here if they can! If you will excuse me, Sister, I need to eat. Then I will inform the guards to be mindful. Would you care to join me?" Morgana exulted.

"No. Have a good meal," Morgause declined before disappearing again.

Morgana shook her head. Granted something in her gut told her to listen to Morgause's advice. After dinner, she decided, she would order a doubling of the guard.

Pity that dinner was the higher priority…..


	17. Warriors Meet in the Rainy Woods

Chapter 17

[More Rescues Straight Ahead!]

[Woods Outside of Camelot—Just after Sunset]

 _Nocturne_ dropped her maudlin cloak over the countryside. Fierce storm clouds blotted out the stars and moon. A brisk wind rustled the forest's trees and clearings' tall grass. Intermittent showers doused everything. Lightning brightened the horizon occasionally followed by tremendous booms.

The elements were protesting the events about to happen, it seemed.

Of course there were those who tried to gain a foothold against them too…..

Gawain huddled moodily under a makeshift tree shelter. For the previous two days since his escape from whatever had befuddled his fellow knights, he'd moved cautiously from place to place making sure not to stay anywhere for too long. He glanced out at the smoldering fire just outside of his cover fort feeling glad that there was _some_ warmth.

Still he felt badly about Merlin and Gwen. While he was huddling in the dark, they were trapped inside of the citadel suffering under Morgana's cruel hand. He had tried to get at the warlock but the latter was too well guarded. _No chance of breaking him out now! Bloody bugger! Having his magic would be a plus right now!_ He shook his head thinking of how many times he and the other knights had overlooked Merlin using sorcery to pull their collective bacon out of the fire. _And to think he never wanted any extra credit. I wonder if anyone knew? It doesn't matter. He's more than proven himself!_ He set his jaw and huddled outside over the fire.

He wished he had some food other than the two loaves he'd grabbed before heading down the tunnel toward the storm grate. Parsing out that sustenance left his stomach rumbling, still he would need to decide whether to stay or head for Nemeth.

 _Ol' Merlin would be handy right now. No wonder he could get a fire going or find those mushrooms! Still if I can't save him, I'll do my best for the Princess! He'd want me to do that._ He fed the sputtering flames with a couple more sticks to keep it going and glanced up toward the sky.

Fate, it seemed, was about to make a decision for him….

About five hundred yards away, _Malodius_ growled in discontent. His head buzzed with the magical static emanating from the occupied citadel. He shook his mane and squinted his eyes attempting to see through the haze ahead.

"What is it?" Ywain pressed. "We're close now. Another half hour and we'll be in Camelot."

Britomart shivered in spite of herself. "He's telling us that something isn't right, Sir Ywain. Is he always so uneasy?"

"Nay. It is most unusual," he responded frankly. " _Malodius_ enjoys being around Camelot…even if he has to stay back in the woods while I go in. King Arthur's manservant, Merlin, has always been nice to him. For some reason, _Malodius_ trusts him."

"I can understand why," she noted. "Merlin treats everyone well. He's really protective of King Arthur and, from what I hear, Queen Guinevere as well. Princess Mithian likes him being around him too."

"If anything happens to Arthur, perhaps King Rodor can request him as the Princess' personal valet or something," he offered as they rode on down the path. Still he kept his eye on the lion knowing that it usually took a great deal to unsettle his friend. "Is it sorcery?"

 _Malodius_ turned and shook his head up and down. Then he sniffed the air and rushed down the path.

"What now?" she queried while spurring her mount in pursuit.

"Come back. We should not be so rash!" he protested while keeping the two companions in sight. Within minutes he saw her talking with Gawain at the tree shelter. "Sir Gawain? Good evening! Pardon our intrusion. Whatever are you doing out in the woods on such an evening?"

Gawain turned toward his fellow knight. "Evil tidings within the citadel, my Friend. The Lady Morgana's been up to her mischief again. I wish I could offer more. If we can all squeeze into my shelter, you're welcome to it."

"Morgana Pendragon? Princess Mithian said she was trapped in the tomb! How did she get free?" she wondered. She winced while suddenly feeling the static invading her brain. "And where's Arthur in all of this?"

"Lady Britomart, peace! Please!" Ywain interceded. "It seems Sir Gawain is a refugee for such reasons. Perhaps he can offer some information?"

"Thanks but it's okay. I like a girl with spirit." Gawain grinned at Britomart eliciting an eye roll from her. "The world's turned upside down in the last two days. First Merlin collapses in Gaius' chambers. Then your princess shows up out of nowhere. After that everybody started acting really weird. King Arthur turned on Merlin, the Queen and Princess Mithian imprisoning all three. The other knights tried to grab me but I escaped. I tried to get to Merlin but he's too well guarded for me to take by myself. Queen Guinevere's under guard in the royal bedchambers last I heard before I ran for it." His face scrunched into a tight frown.

"So Princess Mithian is imprisoned in there? We should free her!" she presumed.

"Yeah well…King Arthur and the knights tied her up and took off for Nemeth." Gawain shook his head. "Morgana really did it this time. Too bad really."

"What? You're not buying into that witch nonsense! Princess Mithian is _not_ a sorcerer!" she denied vehemently.

"The counsellors saw her using magic in their chamber," Ywain reported. Seeing Gawain squirm, he pressed, "Is there something else, Sir Gawain?"

Gawain arched his brow at the other knight's starched stiff manner. If the situation wasn't so grim, he might've told the other to take the stick out of his rear end already. "I also saw magic being used. Apparently she…made the castle shake with it." He smirked devilishly. "I still can't believe that she and Merlin…but got to hand it to him."

"The Princess would _never_ fall for a mere servant!" Ywain argued pointedly. "Have a care, Sir Gawain. Such accusations are not taken lightly."

"If I didn't see with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it either. I mean she was so proper and courtly around Arthur the last time. Then this time…. _wow._ Personally I didn't think Merlin was ever going to go for anyone. And it's mutual." Gawain got in Ywain's face. "And what's the matter with that _anyhow_? My Queen used to be a servant. Most of my companions were peasants raised by Arthur himself in battle. I would rather fight alongside them than most other knights. Even Merlin…he's no regular servant. Trust me, _your king_ and _Princess Mithian_ owe him their lives and throne. If we all get out of this in one piece, I'm going to Arthur myself to have him made a free man and then knighted. It's pure crap that he's still that frankly! Merlin has proven himself on the battlefield many times. He was so discreet in how he did it that we never knew it. So _yes_ , he and Princess Mithian have magic. I'm fine with that. I'm also okay with her and Merlin."

"Other than King Arthur, the Princess hasn't been seen to show interest. I know she's said to me that she'd give up her title and Nemeth itself to find true love as your king and queen have. So I won't say never but still… _Merlin_?" She struggled to comprehend a connection between the two lovers.

"Well you can ask himself yourself if you want to help me _free him_ ," Gawain retorted sharply. "And before you ask, no I don't have a problem with a woman fighting alongside me. You are decent with that thing, right?"

She snorted. "I think I can handle myself despite what Sir Ywain thinks. If Merlin has magic as you say, _Malodius_ can find him. Can't you?"

The lion growled in answer.

"Yeah. I've heard of bloodhounds but a _blood lion_? Oh what the Hell? First time for everything. You with me? We can try to get Merlin and the Queen out. Then we'll save Princess Mithian. Deal?" Gawain proposed while holding his hand out.

"I'm in," she agreed while clasping the host knight's hand.

"Then we have an accord. Do you know of a way in?" Ywain concurred while putting his hand on top of the others. While he didn't really want to babysit Britomart if they got into a real fight, he knew she wasn't going to stay behind. He also didn't want to leave _Malodius_ on babysitting duty either.

"We go in through the water grate…same way I got out. It comes out by the dungeon. We get in, break ol' Merlin out and then see what we can do. Let's go," Gawain insisted before snuffing out the fire. "We got great cover and a dark night. Might as well make use of it." He grabbed his sword and hustled down the trail with the others in hot pursuit.


	18. Intercessor

Chapter 18

[Merlin's Cell]

Merlin sulked on the worn down hay stalks in the corner of his cell. After being brought back down and chained to the wall once more, he'd received a two day old turkey leg, a few scraps of bread and some weak bitter wine.

As Morgana's spells had now charged the cell area proper, the guard ripped off the gag. Before leaving, he kicked the warlock hard in the ribs and taunted him about being 'so powerful and now fallen.'

 _Such rubbish! I could remember him when Arthur's back in power but what's the point? I'd be no better than Morgana if I wanted revenge. If only I could do something else!_ He yanked on the chains again and sighed. He held up the turkey leg and wished there was a way to get some meat to his Princess. "She deserves a meal. Some finery."

 _An offering of love represents the highest finery, Merlin, or have you so soon forgotten?_

He quirked his ear at the chill and rainy air about himself. He'd expected Mithian's voice but not the familiar one he heard at the moment. Of course he recognized the speaker immediately. _Freya?_

"Yes, Merlin." Freya's astral form appeared in front of him much as he had to Kilgarrah and Mithian in the former's cave. "The guard can't see me. I'm also shielded from Morgana and Morgause by the spells of Avalon itself and the triple goddess' will."

"How can you be here? I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to be forgotten. I still care about you," he apologized about his current state of affairs sadly.

She smiled at him. "Merlin, our paths were not meant for that. Yes I love you. I always shall. However I am happy for you and Princess Mithian. Yours is a grand destiny together. Part of loving someone is seeing to their happiness even if it means you can't be with them. I am bound to the Lady of the Lake. Morgana has forgotten her duty placing Camelot's throne above Avalon itself. Due to that, I have been charged to help facilitate things." Her eyes twinkled into his. "I have a message. Your rescuers are coming. Have heart. When you are free, call for Kilgarrah. He will bring you to Nemeth. Once there you will know what to do. Do not go up to your chambers upstairs. Morgana has them watched. I have been there." She produced a small clear vial filled with a royal blue solution. "I trust you know what this is?"

"My formula. They want me to show up as Emrys then?" he queried as she stuffed the vial into his boot.

"Silly! You _are_ Emrys already. Until the joining is complete, however, you need the aging formula to assume your older guise and full power. You will need that to lead the rescue mission on the morrow. Camelot's knights languish in Nemeth's dungeons. Meleagant will execute Kay and Rodor soon after Mithian if something is not done." She patted his knee warmly. "Your friends on the Other Side have not forgotten about you, Merlin. We are stepping forward in your hour of need much as you did in ours. Be ready."

"Can you do me one favor tonight?" he requested.

"If I am permitted by those I serve. What is it?" she replied.

"Can you get that turkey and bread to Mithian? I won't eat if she's starving," he put forward.

Freya shrugged. "I can meet you halfway on that." She tore off a piece of the meat and fed him first. "And I will make sure you have something to eat. I'm sure your Princess would say the same thing?"

After he'd chewed and swallowed, he conceded, "She would insist on it. Stubborn…."

"Sounds like a perfect match for a certain _warlock-servant_ that I know." The ghost kissed his forehead. "As I said, have faith Merlin. You can make this a better world." She floated over to the wine and made it and the turkey leg levitate in the air. Then she vanished from the cell. _I love you, Merlin. Be happy. Make Mithian happy. Please!_

His heart warmed knowing that his deceased love approved of the developing relationship in front of them all. Better yet he knew she would deliver his offering to Mithian post-haste. _I will do that. And we will never forget about you, Freya! Count on that!_

With that, he rested gathering his strength for whatever rescue attempt would be forthcoming….

[Whitgate—Mithian's Cell]

A hundred miles to the north, Mithian sat forlornly in her cell. Her back stung and burned from Meleagant's 'lesson' a few hours earlier. Her stomach growled hungrily at her as the usurper had denied her a last meal. Her eyes swelled from the week's abuse. The restraining spells burned her skin and arms. Her eyes watered.

Her father had not come out of his coma.

Her brother's screams echoed from the torture chamber down the hall.

She also felt Merlin's pain. _I told him not to try and take on this for me! He'll kill himself! I'm not worth that!_

 _To him, you are,_ an unfamiliar voice disagreed.

She quirked an eyebrow wondering if this was some trick of Morgana's. "Morgana! Do not harass me! Let me have this night in peace!"

Freya materialized in the corner with the meal in question. "I am most certainly not Morgana Pendragon, Mithian. I am Freya, formerly of the druids, now a servant of the Lady of the Lake. I come with a message of hope."

"Message of hope? Tell me that Merlin escaped! He is all right?" Mithian queried almost desperately.

"His allies will be with him soon. Meantime he asked me to bring you something. I cannot refuse him anything especially where you are concerned," Freya assured her. She made the turkey, bread and wine alight at the prisoner's side. "Minus what I _made_ him eat, Merlin told me to make sure you eat something. He won't see you starve."

"And he thinks I'm bossy?" She felt glad that the chains allowed her to reach the meat in question. She bit into it and sighed contentedly. While the meat was stale, her stomach gladdened at the sustenance. More importantly though, she felt his _amor_ and energy pouring into herself through it. She savored bite after bite allowing his energy to fill her. Despite the dampening spells on her magic, the link clearly burned away at her pain, washing her emptiness and flooding her with his essence.

"Glad that I was right about those feelings," Freya noted. She somehow hid the frown over having to see him with another woman. The hurt ate at her midsection. Still she knew her duty. She actually believed what she'd said to Merlin earlier.

And that meant sacrifice in the name of Duty….

"Can I ask a question?" Mithian inquired curiously. She set the small bit of remaining turkey beside herself and looked at the spirit.

As if almost sensing the nature of the query, Freya grimaced. "I almost wish I could say no but go ahead, Mithian."

"You were his previous love, weren't you? Merlin's always been so reserved. It's almost as if he wants to love but is scared to do so. You both loved each other, didn't you?" Mithian proposed.

Freya bowed her head. "We did. He rescued me from a bounty hunter…" She hesitated for a minute before she made herself press on. "My curse stood in the way. Because of it, King Arthur and his knights had to kill me. Poor Merlin has been alone since." She sighed deeply. "I am bound to the Lady of the Lake, Mithian. Even as others cross over to help you, I am not allowed to stand in _that manner_. I serve her now. Consequently I belong to Avalon. At least his love eliminated the beast. I am free." She smiled at her successor. "You impress me, Mithian. Despite your station and upbringing, you are humble and fair. You treat my love with dignity and respect him for _what he is_ not _who he is_. I thank you for that." She offered the other woman a small smile. "Just promise me he won't be alone anymore."

"We have a small problem in that regard. Maybe he didn't tell you but…I'm supposed to die tomorrow," Mithian pointed out.

"Oh yes _that_." Freya nodded. "As I said, there is help coming. Have faith. Embrace the love you share with him. Now my time is almost up here. Can I have your word please?"

"Whatever is in my power, Freya, as I love him, I will _never_ leave Merlin to be alone and forlorn again," Mithian vowed without hesitation and earnestly. "Thank you for caring as much as you do, Freya."

"No, Mithian. Thank you. Just don't forget about me. Have faith…" With that Freya disappeared into the dim lighting. _Have faith in his love and yours….._

For several heartbeats, the Princess sat stunned by what she'd just witnessed. While still digesting the developing bond with Merlin, she was overwhelmed by Freya's devotion and feelings toward him _and_ her. _This must be what Kilgarrah meant. This is the deeper world that he and Merlin are part of. That I'm a part of now as well! I am meant to be Merlin's partner in the world. Well I will be that…and more._ She smiled while considering the last bit of turkey and put it in her mouth to savor as well.

Even the wine, as bitter as it was, still tasted sweet because he'd sent it.

 _I will survive this! No matter what, I have my dignity and faith. Come to me, Merlin! Please! I await you, my Warlock!_ She reclined on the poor lumpy mattress and closed her eyes in order to marshal her strength for the next morning.

A miracle would be needed and she'd be ready to do her part…..


	19. Busting Merlin Out

Chapter 19

[Cistern Tunnel—Around the Corner from the Dungeon]

After skulking through the rain-drenched forest and down the tunnel once again, Gawain stopped the Nemethian trio just shy of the entrance into the dungeon's proper. His eyes slowly adjusted to the brighter torchlight after being out in the dark. He felt his nose clogging from the smells associated with the dank place….

…all of which reminded him why they needed to rescue Merlin and Gwen ASAP….

"Is it clear?" Britomart whispered tersely.

"Seems to be." Camelot's last free knight surveyed the hallway finding it strangely unguarded. "Morgana's not this overconfident _usually_. Must have Merlin under some spell."

"You sense something?" Ywain queried of their animal companion.

 _Malodius_ whined low and narrowed his eyes clearly picking up on the dampening spell permeating the cell not to mention Merlin's discomfort therein.

"I take it that's a 'yes' then?" Gawain supposed.

"It is indeed," Ywain concurred while drawing his sword. "We still need a key to get into that cell block though."

On cue, the guard came out of the cell with a water pitcher. Before he shut the door, he set the pitcher down on a small worn wooden table and took his keys out. Then he bellowed into the cell block. "Make sure Merlin's treated _exactly_ as he deserves! We know he's used to be _royal_ and all that!"

Dark mocking laughter echoed back from the cell block.

"I suppose that's our cue?" she asked sharply.

"Given that Merlin's havin' a party and didn't invite us, _damn straight!_ Remember hit them hard and don't give 'em time to raise the stinkin' alarm bell!" Gawain retorted low. He drew his sword and strutted out toward the guard. "Evenin', Jeeves."

"Jeeves" turned his nose up at the irreverent knight. "Sir Gawain, I suppose the other knights found you after all? About time. Going to give our guest his due treatment? There's a line in there."

"Line? For what guest? I heard the queen was entertainin' upstairs. She sent me down here for some errand," the knight lied blatantly. "By the way, some of that water would be great. Been kind of a long walk, ya know?"

"Jeeves" rolled his eyes. Granted he knew that the knight had every right to demand it given his higher station. Still he didn't like distractions. "Just keep watch while my back is turned."

"Yeah I've got two eyes _firmly_ on the situation all right," Gawain agreed while motioning the 'okay' sign behind his back to his hidden compatriots.

The guard turned to get the other some water.

"You know I do." Gawain banged the hilt of his sword against the impudent subordinate. "Bloody ass. I'll send your regards to Arthur and Merlin when this is over." He snatched the keys from the table and motioned for his associates. Then he peered down the cell block.

Three rather formidable knights stood watch over a cell at the end of the block. Other than that, everything remained abnormally quiet.

"Brit, you and the lion keep watch. We'll deal with our friends in there," Gawain instructed. "Ready for a party, Ywain? YEAH!" He barreled down the corridor without taking no for an answer.

" _Excuse me?"_ she protested.

"Bloody hell! Keep careful watch. We shall be back presently!" Ywain added albeit with a _slight bit_ of apology in his voice as he took off in hot pursuit.

"Argh! Knights!" she seethed but did as the duty dictated.

Meantime the three dark-clad knights had realized that the jig was up. They turned and drew their weapons at the sight of the Prodigal Knight rushing toward them with his blade raised.

"Surrender, Gawain, you have no chance!" a rouge haired young warrior ordered while meeting the intruder's steel with his own. He even managed to nick the other's arm. "First blood!"

"Randy, _really_? Like you're going to beat me? _Wake up!_ " Gawain hissed while narrowing his eyes at the offending scratch on his left forearm. While he liked teasing the newbie, he considered Sir Randolph too green for his own good. Still the cut really ticked off the older knight and left him compelled to teach the kid a lesson. Consequently in three moves, he knocked the rookie out against the bars. "You owe me a drink for that, Kid." He rolled his eyes.

"And that's not counting me either!" Ywain groused. "For what the usurping witch intends, we _will not_ stand for it!" He engaged the other two guards in a duel of his own. "Anytime, Sir Gawain!"

"What's the matter, Ywain? Can't handle yourself?" Gawain supposed almost irreverently. He heard more fighting coming down the hall. "Crap!"

"Didn't think it was just us, did you? Who's _overconfident_ now?" Sir Mitchell cracked as he and Sir Aelfred clashed steel with the visiting knight. "You need to get a grip, Gawain. No wonder you nearly get the King killed!"

"Yeah? You write the bloody manual? Remind to ask you for tips _when I care!_ " Gawain snapped back in irritation as he knocked the loudmouth out. "Am I really that low regarded? Geez!"

From down the hall, a loud roar echoed followed by the sounds of shredding chain mail to their ears. More swords' impacts could be heard.

"If you'd fight as well as you talk, then _no_! Britomart's taking them on by _herself_! She's going to get herself and _Malodius_ killed!" Ywain spat in disgust. "I don't suppose you can handle your brother in arms while I help?"

"Go for it already, _Sir Priss-a-Lot_. I've got it. Sounds like Brit and Blood Lion are doin' their share," Gawain assented impatiently. "No wonder Nemeth's knights are that way."

"He's showing sense, Gawain. You might do the same and just give up! Can't believe you're siding with the traitor in there! He's lied to us all!" Aelfred declared angrily.

"You _ungrateful bastard_!" Gawain's anger flared wiping away the banter and replacing it with a fiery countenance. "Merlin's saved us all many times on the battlefield! He's loyal to Arthur and Gwen. How many battles have you been in? Oh I forgot. _You're still training_!" He raised his sword. "Let's see how much Perceval taught you."

"Bring it on!" Aelfred swung his blade meeting Gawain's.

The duel was on…..

Meantime Ywain rushed out into the entry chamber with his sword prepared for more fighting. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Dark clad knights were strewn across the granite floor and against the walls either unconscious or moaning from their wounds. As per the sounds of the earlier fight, several of them bore shredded chain mail and bloody streaks on their accoutrements.

 _Malodius_ licked his left forepaw in the corner while considering the newcomer.

Britomart was talking to a dark curly haired knight before turning to Ywain. "Sir Ywain, did you get Merlin?"

"Gawain is dealing with the last guard. I heard the fighting and went to support you." Ywain regarded the other knight carefully. "And who are you, _Sirrah_?"

"I am Sir Mordred of Camelot. Like Merlin and you all apparently, I am immune to Morgana's spell," Mordred introduced himself as calmly as he could. "We can talk later, Sir Ywain." He rushed into the cell block. Perhaps he was still angry at Merlin for the latter's disdain but he would do the right thing.

"You missed the affair," she smart mouthed smugle. She held her blade up and shrugged. "I dealt with a few."

"You were lucky."

"No more so than any of you _men_ ," she retorted while shutting off the discussion. "Hey, _Malodius!_ Watch the door? We'll be right out!" She grabbed Ywain's hand and pulled him back down the cell block.

"What kind of madness is _this_? Let me go!" Ywain protested.

"Oh _shut up_ already!" She saw Gawain and Mordred fiddling with the keys in the midst of the three unconscious guards.

"Who are they?" Merlin asked weakly from within the cell.

"They're with us. Granted _ol' Ywhine_ has a stick up his tail but he's good," Gawain replied while finding the right key in the strand and opening the door.

Ywain silently smoldered over the remark but said nothing.

"Mordred? What?" Merlin stiffened while recalling the earlier prophecy and the younger knight's role in bringing about Arthur's downfall.

"Relax, Merlin. I'm trying to _free you_ if you haven't noticed. Let's go." Mordred pointed out.

"He just helped us take down a few of your friends outside," she added while casting a concerted look down the passage. "Do you have that bloody key already?"

Gawain arched an eyebrow and glared at Ywain again. "The things I deal with. Whatever!" He softened his expression for the prisoner. "You've been holdin' back on us. That's going to cost you." He smirked impudently.

"I had my reasons."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll bet you did." Gawain unlocked the restraints. "The others are going to have a stick up their butts about it. I personally don't care. You're good with me. Magic or not."

"Then you're okay with me as well?" Mordred supposed. He seized up his courage.

"Well you're a newbie and need some breakin' but who doesn't….?" Gawain stared at the younger knight as the truth registered on his brain. He wheeled around to face a slow to stand up Merlin. " _Bugger! Him too?"_

Merlin looked to Mordred. After getting a nod from the latter, he managed a small smile. "Yes him too. Can we get out of here? Sorry but we have to get back to Nemeth. Mithian's going to be burned at the stake in a few hours!"

"Geez! Merlin, she really has you _whipped_ , doesn't she?" Gawain cracked irreverently as they exited the cell and made their way for the tunnel access.

"He knows his duty, Sir Gawain, as do I to Princess Mithian. _As should we all!_ " she snapped like a dissed school marm.

"Indeed," Ywain concurred; his regard for the female warrior going up an octave or two after the retort to their sometimes-irreverent associate. He led the way back toward the cistern entrance.

"I'm…slowing you down. Sorry," Merlin apologized weakly. "Just…ride for Nemeth. Save…Princess Mithian. I'm useless without…magic."

"Put a pipe in it, Merlin. You're certainly not _useless_! Just do your best," Gawain insisted.

"Besides maybe you'd see that others care about you and the greater cause as much as you," Mordred added with a touch more condescension than he meant to. Still he wanted to drive the bigger point home.

Merlin shook his head wanting to believe in Mordred but not knowing exactly how to at the moment. Instead he worried about his Princess and her impending fate. He felt so tired that he could barely walk much less talk to her. "Need…to get away from this area."

"We're doing that, Merlin. Don't order us!" Ywain noted disdainfully as he would any such servant.

"Keep going and we're going to have words," Gawain interceded. "Morgana's done something to the cell area. Let's get him out of here already." He led them into the cistern and down its length.

With each step toward freedom, Merlin's spirit surged. He felt the spell's effect lessening on himself.

Much as it had at the Crystal Cave, he felt the tie with the elements. Once more he was one with the totality. He had his magic once more. _Mithian?_

 _Merlin, what's going on? It feels…you've done it!_

 _Gawain's led some help down here. I have my magic back. I will come for you. I love you. Britomart, Sir Ywain and a lion are here with us. Can we trust them?_ Merlin informed her.

 _Yes! They are the most loyal of friends! I wish Britomart would be taken more seriously but nobody will knight a woman? She is one of the best fighters I know. Pity Father wouldn't let her stand with us against Odin the last time. Be careful, Merlin….but don't be late._

He rolled his eyes. _I think I know to be on time. Just don't start without me._

 _Tell that to Meleagant. I'm just the guest of honor at that sordid affair! Move already!_

 _Yes, Dear._

 _What was that?_

 _Hmm? Oh…uh…nothing. Moving already._ Merlin signed off the connection just before they reached the exit out of the cistern. He limped with Mordred's help onto the grass and smelled the sweet yet humid night air.

Mordred leaned in close and whispered, "You have a link with the Princess?"

Merlin nodded. He retorted just as low. "Yes but keep that to yourself for now. Thank you." He added a smile out of gratitude as well.

Mordred returned the gesture with one of his own. _He's trusting me. It's a start._

Just then the alarm bells pealed loudly signaling the escape activity.

"Get to the woods! With the new moon, we have some advantage!" Ywain instructed while rushing toward the forest cover.

 _Malodius_ snarled while sensing a spike in sorcerous activity from the citadel's upper spires.

"What's with Mal-Boy there? We need to move _now_!" Gawain pointed out.

"That's where they're keeping the Queen!" Mordred realized. "I should go to her."

"And blunder into the Witch's trap? That's probably what she wants," Britomart supposed. "I have a duty to my King and his family."

As they headed into the woods, Merlin felt torn. On the one hand, his own magical reserves were still building back toward an acceptable level for fighting. On the other hand, he felt loyalty's tugging him back toward Gwen as well. He knew she would want him to save himself in order to find Arthur and Mithian. _Just hang in there._

 _Do not worry, Emrys. The situation is well in hand. Go with the others,_ an unfamiliar commanding male voice instructed him.

"Let's get under cover. Then we can plan. Right?" Merlin offered not wanting to start another argument.

"What he said. Let's get back to camp. Just let us know when you can do your thing?" Gawain supported. He glanced back at the castle as it disappeared behind the increasing trees. _Sorry, Gwen. We will be back for you!_


	20. Melee in the Royal Bedchamber

Chapter 20 [Ten Minutes Earlier—Close to the Royal Bedchambers]

Per Morgana's orders, guards swarmed every corner of the area around the royal bedchambers. Their boots' marching vibrated against the granite floors. Two more particularly hulking knights stood guard at the bottom of the stairs leading to the main castle proper.

Getting to Gwen seemed hopeless or so it seemed….

Just beyond the guarded entryway, a wary eye peered out of a guest chamber. The man, in question, a large and muscular noble dressed in chain mail under a robe of royal blue emblazoned with _fleurs-de-lys_. He brandished a well-dinged sword in his right hand while considering his options. Given the change in uniforms and the guards' talking about a 'Queen Morgana', he deduced correctly what had happened.

Given the patrols coming through the area periodically, he also guessed that the entire castle and citadel were now occupied by the sorceress' troops.

 _Father, you wanted me to find a quest. We both figured King Arthur would be the one to grant it to me!_ The guest frowned knowing full well that his trip from Gaul may have well come to that point. "If I rescue the King, he'd reward me for sure."

"If you live through the assault," a deep voice came from his left. "Open the door, Bors of Gaul, we mean you no harm."

Bors stiffened and slowly opened the door. He held his sword up in a submissive gesture while striding into the hall. Then he stopped in wonder upon finding the trio awaiting him: a massively built nearly seven foot giant of a man clad from head to foot in dark armor, an elderly man with long snow white hair and a matching beard and a dark haired knight of Iberian complexion….

…a familiar one indeed yet one who was supposed to be _dead_ ….

Bors gaped. " _Sir Lancelot!"_

"Keep it down but yes, Bors, it's me," Lancelot greeted while embracing his old friend. "It figures that your father would send you on a quest now of all times."

"But…but you're dead. How…?" Bors queried; his mind struggling to understand.

"We are here by purpose, Young One," the Black Knight retorted impatiently. "As Lancelot bade, do be quiet. Talesin, can you feel her?"

The old man nodded. "The Lady Morgana is many floors removed from here. Guinevere is under heavy guard up the stairs ahead." He motioned with his staff toward the heavy oak door straight ahead of them.

"Then she and the King will need rescuing. We should raise our forces," Bors supposed.

"Bors, Morgana has taken the fortress and bewitched the knights. We _are_ the cavalry you might say," Lancelot pointed out frankly. "As if _anyone_ would harm Gwen with me around?"

"Enough chatter! We have a mission!" the Black Knight reminded them all.

"Patience, my Friend. We shall rescue those imprisoned wrongfully on this night. Even now, other allies are doing their part. So we shall too. Are you all ready? Once we start this, there is no going back," Talesin reminded them all. He muttered, " _Cadal, Morgana."_ He waved his hands and his eyes flashed briefly gold.

"What did you just do?" Lancelot demanded. "I thought our mission was the Queen."

"It is. I took care of a certain matter downstairs. Are we decided then?" the wizard noted albeit cryptically.

"I'd rather fight than hide like a girl," Bors agreed.

"Try and stop me from getting to the Queen," Lancelot chimed in.

"Fine!" The Black Knight rushed briskly down the hall like a possessed torpedo. He raised his massive blade high overhead. "In the name of my nephew, Arthur of Camelot, STEP ASIDE!"

"What madness?" The two guards drew their own weapons and stepped forward to engage the approaching threat. "In the name of Queen Morgana Pendragon, STAND DOWN! INTRUDERS!"

Casting aside their parries with his blade, the Black Knight made quick work of both men with two swipes. "Maybe if we hadn't been _talking_ , the alert would not have gone out! We should MOVE!" He tried the door. "These fools didn't have keys."

"Sir Tristan, please!" Talisin soothed. "Allow me." His eyes glowed. " _Fosgailte_ _!"_

As if on its own accord, the heavy oak door's lock clicked, released its latch and swung open.

"The fools mass upstairs no doubt!" Sir Tristan spat in disgust. "Let's get this over with!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Lancelot concurred while rushing up the stairs. "Knowing Morgana, she'll know soon enough anyhow! Bors!"

"Right behind you!" Bors assured the other knight while following him up the stairs.

"Those two have spirit. Pity I did not know them when it mattered. Be wary, Talisin. Lancelot is correct."

"I am aware of that." Talesin strode up the stairs himself. At the top, he heard the clanging of steel blades. "As if we have time for such games?" He reached the bedchamber level to find Lancelot and Bors surrounded by the dark suited knights.

For their part, the two knights parried and knocked back Morgana's guards. Their blades stabbed out almost like dueling sewing machines spitting out stitches into a stubborn burlap top dropping their opponents with regularity.

"FINALLY!" The Black Knight crashed into the melee. Like a lawn mower before some obnoxiously high weeds, he swept through the opposing force angrily. His fists dislocated teeth and jaws. His blade dispatched other unlucky adversaries. "Lancelot! The young one and I have this! GO WITH TALESIN! NOW!"

Lancelot grimly nodded. He detested running from a fight especially where an old friend was still involved. Still he wouldn't leave Gwen hanging in peril. Even if she was destined to be with Arthur, his heart still demanded service to her. He frowned knowing his duty. "Join us when you can!" He rushed down the hall feeling eerily stunned by the dozens of seasoned warriors strewn about like rag dolls.

The wizard shrugged. "You enjoy your fighting too much, Sir Lancelot. We have this to deal with. _"_ _Fosgailte_ _!"_ As the doors flew open, he arched an eyebrow. "I knew this to be too easy! BLAST!"

"As if you thought us so easily caught unawares?" Morgause supposed as she phased into view. "I sensed your return to this realm! And you brought Lancelot and Tristan de Bois back with you as well? Impressive." She floated between them and the entranced Gwen. _"S_ _easaidh_ _!"_

Talesin waved the effort off with a wave of his hand. He sniggered sarcastically. "You are _overmatched_ , Milady. And I would not count on Morgana's aid as I have _distracted_ her. As for you- _a_ _ir ais gu saoghal eile còmhla riut!_ _"_ He stomped his staff on the stones with authority.

Before she could react, Morgause writhed from his spell. She felt energy building around herself. "NO! NO! SISTER!" She disappeared in a bright flash of white light and a loud boom.

"What? What did you do?" Lancelot queried anxiously as he found himself able to move again.

Talesin arched his brow and frowned. "I sent her back to the netherworld. Filthy business but necessary in her case. Morgause cannot interfere any longer. As for Morgana, I placed a sleeping spell over her chamber. She'll wake up tomorrow morning. For now, it is for you to carry the Queen from here. Morgana's enchantment keeps all but those who truly love her from touching her in this state. Since Arthur is imprisoned…."

"That's me all right," Lancelot conceded. He rushed over to Gwen's side and checked her over. His heart ached as he hesitated over her beauty. His hand straightened a few stray wisps of hair from her forehead. He sighed deeply before making himself get back to the task at hand. "Enough. Duty. I cannot leave you like this, Gwen." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward the door.

As he did so, the alarm bells pealed loudly into the night air.

"Come on!" Lancelot insisted while heading into the hallway. "I don't suppose you can get us out of here?"

"Indeed. Gentlemen! We are ready!" Talesin called out.

"You allowed the bells to ring like an idiot, Wizard!" Sir Tristan criticized as he and Bors came into view. "You have her?"

"As if I'd leave without her?" Lancelot retorted albeit more sharply than he meant to.

"Not bloody likely that one," Bors muttered under his breath earning him a sharp glare from the queen's former interest.

Talesin nodded. "It seems the other prisoner here has been freed. Sir Gawain has some _unique_ friends of his own. After we take the Queen to safety, you three will accompany me to meet them. _Gus an dràgon uamh!_ _"_

On cue, more energy built up around the quintet in question sweeping them from Camelot in a brilliant obsidian flash and leaving little trace that they'd been there.

Between the two rescues and Morgause's banishment, _Fortuna's_ wheel turned a bit more toward the Light's favor.

Now if they could get organized and get to Nemeth in time….


	21. Hunith's Queries

Chapter 21 [Kilgarrah's Cave]

[A/N: Okay in case there are any questions between which Tristan is which, Sir Tristan is the Black Knight. The other is simply "Tristan". (To say "just Tristan" would risk getting Isolde ticked at me which I'm not brave enough to do at this point….lol!)]

Hunith sat in a corner of the enormous cavern while trying to make sense of everything. Just hours earlier, it had seemed a normal day like any other. She'd assisted in the fields. She'd collected firewood. She even offered a small bit of lentil soup to Reynald the Peddler when the latter had brought his cart through the village….

…funny how Fate could overturn everything in the blink of an eye….

Odin's invasion and the related widespread havoc in its wake.

Tristan's welcome intervention as well as those of his friends….

Isolde's startling resurrection…

 _A dragon_ siding with the cavalry and driving off said invading army…

...oh yeah, said beast was sent by her deceased lover, Balinor on his and Merlin's behalf…

 _How do Balinor and Merlin know of dragons? I know Merlin's a warlock but dragons? That's something else altogether!_ She bit her lip and scratched her head. _Speaking of Merlin, where is he? I know something's wrong the way that the others won't say anything!_

Isolde stooped low and offered her a cup of water. "You haven't had anything since we left Ealdor. It might help."

"Thank you, Isolde," Hunith accepted. She held the rough wooden vessel to her dry lips allowing the cool liquid to soothe her parched throat. "You're right. That does hit the spot. Forgive me. I don't mean to seem cold to you. I'm so glad you're here. I'm sure Tristan's excited to see you too. It's just that…well…."

"That I was dead?"

"Yes _that_." Hunith squirmed feeling uncomfortable about the subject admittedly.

Isolde shrugged. "I can imagine. You're not alone. Usually when people are dead, they stay that way, right?" She took in a heavy breath. "Today's a most unusual day, Hunith. The Balance has been upset. People have died who should have lived. Some of us who have died are being sent back across to do things. A princess who had no idea she was a sorcerer came into her powers in a big way. A dead priestess came back from the netherworld. And Merlin…well he's going through changes too." She rolled her eyes.

"Merlin's going through changes? Is he all right?" Hunith fretted anxiously.

"Wish I knew. Morgana's targeted him for some reason or another. I just know some folks are on their way to help him. It's going to be okay. Things will change but they will do so for a reason. Merlin's magic is no longer a secret. He's going to have to share his burden with the princess I mentioned. They've…well…" Isolde explained allowing a warm smile to break across her features.

"You mean…he's found someone?" The anxious mother of course had worried that Merlin would never find anyone to share his burden or life's journey. The magic and his destiny weighed down on him. But then she remembered what he'd said of that druid girl, Freya, and her fate. "I never thought he would…after what happened to Freya. I…."

"Freya's spoken to him too. You might say she gave him a good kick in the pants where this new love's concerned. She also spoke to the girl in question," Isolde noted.

"This princess, you mean? Merlin's a peasant. Granted he's King Arthur's lead servant but he's a servant! How can he be even _thinking_ of this? His magic is outlawed. Oh I wish he'd be careful!" Hunith worried.

"As I said, things are in flux. Let see what the Universe has to say," the resurrected smuggler assured her friend. "I never got to thank you for being so kind to us during our last visit to your village."

"Oh that? You all were on the run. Of course we offered you all sanctuary. You're Merlin's friend, Isolde. I'm glad you and Tristan have each other again," Hunith replied earnestly. "Thank you for your assistance as well."

"And I am glad for it," Tristan concurred as he squeezed his love's hand. "You gave us a moment of true bliss, Hunith. If we can help then we will. Besides your son truly inspires."

"Merlin tries. I just hope he's all right. How is he doing all of this? How…" Hunith stared as her beloved ghost materialized in front of her. "Balinor?" She rose slowly to her feet; her brain now pushed to the point of the near brink with this new information.

"Hello, Hunith. I am glad you are unharmed," Balinor expressed gladly. As with Lancelot had with Gwen earlier, he struggled between his feelings and duty. "It has been some day hasn't it?"

"To put it mildly. Yes!" The bemused peasant woman turned to Tristan and Isolde. "I'm sorry but I need a word alone with him."

"Uh yeah…We could catch up too. Can't we?" Isolde concurred while nudging her love toward the other side of the cave.

Balinor averted his eyes. He knew full well that Hunith didn't often lose her temper. However he saw it was about to happen. "I assisted in sending help, Hunith. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for either Merlin or you. It wasn't safe."

"So he's told me. You have magic then? Is that where his gift comes from?" she supposed.

"Not that particular one but yes, he did get an important gift from me after I died. He is a dragon lord as I was before him. It's a gift passed down from father to son. That is why he and I have the connection to Kilgarrah," he explained.

"He and you _talk_ to dragons? I mean…you really…?" she queried while trying to grasp that particular situation.

"You can talk to him too. We can command them actually. Until the Great Purge, there were more of us. Then Uther had all of the riders hunted down. All of the dragons save Kilgarrah and a white dragon were killed. I went into hiding to make sure you were safe. I wasn't even aware of Merlin's existence until he told me himself! I couldn't be more proud of him," he continued allowing a smile to spread across his face. "You have done an excellent job in raising him."

"It would have been easier with you there, Balinor," she rebutted frankly. "We could've gone anywhere. I don't care. Merlin wouldn't have cared. He needed you! We would've been fine."

"Neither he nor you deserved to be hunted for what he is," he countered.

"Like he is now? They know at Camelot about him. And this Princess? I guess she revealed herself accidentally? Thanks to her, everyone knows about Merlin too. How will they live? Do you think people will accept them like this?" she demanded.

"After the events of the next few days, we shall see. The universe demands change, Hunith. As you've told Merlin, our time together was short but that is what we were allotted. It is up to Merlin and Mithian to make the most of what they have. They are bonded by forces greater than either of us. Now they are together and…." He noticed Kilgarrah ambling over. "Sorry. Yes?"

"I am sorry to interrupt but I fly for Camelot. Merlin calls for me. Dawn is only another two hours away, I fear," the Great Dragon noted.

"And the standoff there," Hunith worried.

"Yes. That sordid affair as Mithian has put it. It is one battle out of many, Milady, as Balinor has said. We go to set the Balance back to its proper alignment. Meantime perhaps you might look after Camelot's Queen? I know she is your friend. I assure you though Merlin is safe," Kilgarrah continued.

"Thankfully so!" she expressed gratefully. "Balinor, I'm sorry but we will need to continue at some point. Guinevere needs my assistance."

"As you wish, my Love." The dragon lord's ghost disappeared.

"Umm, my apologies, Master…." she struggled to find a proper way to address her host.

"Kilgarrah will suffice, Milady. It is my honor to have you here. The one you seek is across the cave," Kilgarrah assured before according her a slight bow out of respect. "If you will excuse me now…." He rushed away while flapping his wings and took off into the early morning sky.

"Will wonders never cease?" She ran her hands through her hair as she crossed the expanse. She found Bors, the two Tristans, Isolde, Lancelot and Talesin sharing information about their day's experiences. Beside them on a fur bier, Gwen rested in seeming comfort yet still under the enchantment. "Can't we wake her?"

"I wish we could. Unfortunately that is for King Arthur to do," Talesin declared. "So you are the boy's mother. You have much to be proud of."

"I am but what he is causes so much trouble! I know he can't help it. I just want him to live in peace," Hunith declared.

"And he will," Lancelot assured her while setting a damp cloth in a bucket beside Gwen. "We, his friends, are a vocal few. Some of us have returned to assist in that process. I have known about his magic for almost a decade now. The secret has made us friends. Rest assured I will continue to stand by him now that it's known."

"We'll go with that," Tristan insisted while getting a nod from Isolde.

"First there is stopping the Red Knight and liberating Nemeth from his grip," Sir Tristan pointed out. "If we are to save the knights and their royalty, we must strike that blow."

"While I wish I could stay and tend to Gwen, our ebon-clad friend is right," Lancelot admitted. "Nemeth needs us. Besides there is the matter of Princess Mithian. I'm not letting Merlin down."

Talesin's eyes glinted gold. He extended his hands and proclaimed, _"D_ _raoidheachd na chnap-starra_ _!"_ He inhaled deeply and assessed, "Now we can go."

"What was that? You have magic as well?" Hunith queried in exasperation.

"Why yes. I am Talesin, a wizard of some repute," the wizard responded. "I have created an energy barrier around this cavern. We can come and go as we wish. Morgana and her allies cannot. It can sense our intent. You will be quite safe. I assure you." He turned to his allies. "Now come. Time is short. We must liberate Camelot's knights before Meleagant can complete his farce in Nemeth's square."

"And Hunith? What of her?" Lancelot queried.

"She and the Queen will be quite safe. I assure you. Now come," Talesin bade. When they'd gathered, his eyes glowed once more and made himself and the others disappear in a flash.

Hunith wrung out the cloth and set it back on Gwen's forehead. She glanced around at the otherwise abandoned cavern in wonder and disbelief. _You certainly do attract the most unique companions, Merlin! Just be safe please!_

With that, she resumed the vigil at her friend's side and hoped for the best.


	22. Needed Understanding

Chapter 22 [Gawain's Camp—Ten Minutes Earlier]

Merlin leaned up against a tree about a mile into the forest. His breath raggedly huffed from his throat. His ankles, legs and arms still ached from the shackles. He tried his best to ignore his side's burning. _Come on! Mithian's GOING TO DIE. You can hurt LATER!_

It was times like this when he wished he could just cast a healing spell on himself….

"You're going to be fine, Merlin. Come on," Gawain assured him. "We're almost there."

"I'm pathetic….Can't even keep myself going…Mithian needs me," the warlock groused at himself. He willed himself slowly ahead one step at a time.

"You most certainly _are not_ , Merlin," Britomart disagreed. Since leaving the cell, his tone, manner and determination on things particularly where the Princess was concerned definitely impressed her.

"Perhaps you might accept some _help_?" Mordred needled allowing an intentional barb at the end.

"Mordred, now's not the time….." Merlin hissed sharply.

"If now isn't the time, _when_? Damn it!" the druid-knight spat in frustration. "Look, Merlin. You don't have to be the only one all of the time! Your problem is you don't trust anyone. If anyone understands what it's like to bear this secret, it's me. You'd better learn to accept help from somebody other than Gaius. Princess Mithian is going to need your guidance, support and trust. I need it if you'd stop acting like the clod-headed prat you accuse Arthur of being! We are looking to _you_ to be at full strength! _You!_ "

For a split second, Merlin's anger flared inside of himself. All of the distrust and anger he'd borne for the speaker for the previous decade came to the fore. "That doesn't change what I've been shown about you, Mordred."

"Shown about me?" Mordred asked in exasperation. "Merlin, what is going on? _Who_ said these things?"

"Seers. The Great Dragon. It has been prophesized for the last decade that you are Arthur's doom. It is why you have been pursued and chased. I have watched you because, I'll admit, I'm torn. I see the knight you are becoming. Still I wonder…." Merlin started.

"You'll wonder if I'll turn on the King and all of you. Correct?" Mordred presumed with more than a bit of cynicism.

"Guys, we really don't have time for this right now," Gawain tried to intercede.

"No! _We do!_ If this invasion is going to work, we all need _to work together and trust each other_!" Mordred countered. "Do you realize this is what pushed Morgana down the dark path? She wasn't like this in the beginning! _You know that!_ " He saw the reticence on Merlin's face. "All right. Has anyone ever told you that the future's in motion? Well why would I kill Arthur if I am loyal and have others who are _loyal to me_? QUIT ACTING LIKE A PRAT! YOU'RE YOUR OWN SELF-FULFILLING PROPHECY!"

"Egad!" Ywain muttered while averting his eyes.

"Got to say he's making sense," she conceded even if she didn't get the whole context.

"Yeah well we can act like a bloody sewing circle later," Gawain stated firmly. "Merlin, what the hell? This ain't like you! Get over whatever's up your ass already! If he's got magic, let him heal you. You need everything to save that Princess!"

Merlin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had to admit that the group was closer to the truth than he was. After all didn't he just get on himself about being weak? To top it off, the point about Morgana was clear. He would make Mordred like Morgana if he didn't stop.

Right now another enemy was the last thing they needed….

"All right." Merlin held out his hand and looked Mordred firmly in the eye. "I'm sorry for that. I…really could use your help."

Relief washed over the traveling party.

"And that's all you had to do. Thank you, Merlin. I genuinely appreciate it." Mordred took Merlin's hand affirming their understanding. "You won't regret this. Let me try this now." His eyes glowed yellow. _"_ _Leigheas_ _!"_

The spell's energy flowed from the druid-knight into his warlock companion. The latter spasmed for a heartbeat. Then he felt the aches disappear. He pulled up his tunic to see the bruise on his side fading away. He felt a burst of energy.

Mordred gasped as the effort ended and slumped under the tree shelter's canopy. "That drained me more than I figured it would. Sorry I didn't do more, Merlin."

"You did what you could, Mordred. Thank you." Merlin expressed while taking a deep breath. "Now I can return the favor." He let his own eyes glint while sending some energy into the other sorcerer.

Mordred nearly jumped from the jolt he'd just received. "Wow!" He exhaled several breaths while calming his jackrabbiting heartbeat.

"I see that magic does have _some_ positive uses," Ywain conceded.

 _Malodius_ interjected a snarl at his longtime companion. He then ambled up to the two sorcerers and nuzzled up against them both.

"I guess that means it's unanimous?" Mordred supposed hopefully.

"Yeah I guess it does." Merlin grinned for their benefit. He stretched allowing the feeling to return to his limbs. "Sorry, Mordred, but can we talk later? We have… _you know_ …."

Mordred rolled his eyes but allowed Merlin a small smile. "Sure. We can talk later. _All of us_." He noticed the first coloring of the sky in the east. "Look!"

"Bloody hell!" Gawain spat in disgust.

"We've failed! We'll never save Princess Mithian now! Not unless you can transport us, Merlin?" she realized morosely.

"No but there's someone who can help." Merlin raised his head to the sky and barked out the loud summons in the dragon tongue to Kilgarrah. As the last growls faded into the overcast, he grabbed a plain gray cloak from Gawain's things. "Sorry. I need it. It's going to be cold up there."

"Cold up where, Merlin? Didn't Mordred say no more secrets?" Gawain pressed.

"And there will not be soon, Sir Knight," Talesin concurred from off to the side. He led both Tristans, Isolde, Lancelot and Bors into the camp.

" _Lance? Isolde?_ " Gawain stopped cold not understanding how his two deceased friends could be standing in front of them.

"Everyone!" Merlin noted. "We can explain later. Right now, we need to be in Nemeth." He concentrated, _Mithian. Mithian, we're coming._

 _Merlin, it's almost Dawn!_

 _I know. We needed to get everything together. I've called for Kilgarrah and…._

 _I am just about to Merlin's position now, Mithian_ , Kilgarrah cut in. _Be strong. We will be there shortly!_

 _Thank you, Great Dragon. At least *someone* is being punctual. Please hurry! The guards will be here for me any second._

 _We will be. I swear. I love you,_ Merlin vowed. Then he drew the cloak around himself and produced the vial. "Brace yourselves." He drained the liquid that Freya had given him before discarding the vial. He muttered the spell and began to shudder.

"What now?" Ywain queried.

"He just cast an aging spell," Mordred declared. Then he and the others heard the flapping overhead. His eyes went wide. "A dragon?"

"Yes…I…called him." Merlin saw his hands wrinkling. His hair grew and turned snow white. A beard of like color sprouted from his chin and side burns. He glinted at the group. "What'cha gawkin' at? Course he's a dragon! Of all the _stupid_ nonsense!"

Kilgarrah landed beside them. He could feel the difference in the warlock's aura and countenance. "Climb aboard with haste, Emrys. It is time."

"Emrys?" Britomart stared at the old man incredulously and then at Mordred. "As in the…?"

"He is indeed," Mordred affirmed. _And former legendary prat too._ "We'll see you there?"

"Questions! Oh be quiet already! Kilgarrah, get us there if you would? At least someone's showin' sense!" Emrys considered Talesin. "Don't know ya but it you could get 'em there, thanks! Let's go!"

"As you wish, Brother." Kilgarrah ascended and flew as fast and hard as he dared to the northwest. A hundred miles seemed impassable to humans and horses….

…but not to a dragon….

"I agree with that Emrys," the Black Knight declared bluntly. "We are needed in Nemeth _now._ "

Seeing the others about to ask more questions, Talesin put his hands up to cut them off. "As Emrys has said, we don't have time for the queries. Those are for later." He muttered another spell and motioned to them all.

In a bright flash of light, they disappeared from view.

The question was not of where but if they'd get there in time….and the fight that would follow as well….


	23. Led Out

Chapter 23 [Whitgate]

Even as the company pressed in on it, Nemeth's capital prepared for the ordeal ahead. Just a couple of hours earlier, the scaffold had been completed. Wood and straw had been stacked around the stake awaiting the condemned prisoner.

Cawdorian knights lined the crucial areas both holding the others back and guarding the important areas against potential sabotage.

The townspeople had filled the square and had sat there all night. Instead of the usual lit torches and insulting put downs usually directed at a sorcerer, they prayed and sat in support of their Princess. They presumed this charge was part of the usurper's political endgame.

As First Light colored the lowest parts of the eastern sky, they chanted "FREE PRINCESS MITHIAN! LONG LIVE KING RODOR!" over and over again hoping for a miracle of some kind from the skies above.

Meleagant chortled from the window where he beheld the square and the rebellious subjects. He'd only allowed himself a few scant hours of rest. He'd dined alone rather than with Mithian…

…she had soundly refused the offered meal even as Merlin begged her to take it….

He smugly grinned knowing that the game was almost over. _Let the witch play as long as she wants. She'll burn shortly anyhow._ He glanced toward two of his knights who awaited him by the balcony overlooking the square. "Pity that the Lady Morgana isn't here. That is strange! She wouldn't miss this triumph. Perhaps she is torturing that uppity servant of Arthur's? Whatever. There's time yet." He nodded while allowing his mood to rise back up and the smile to return to his face.

Yes the show was about to start…

[Mithian's Cell]

Even as her jailor pranced and crowed like a demented peacock, Mithian paced about the small granite space in frustration. Hunger possessed her stomach. Morgana's blocking spell kept her magic from working. Still she maintained a haughty and proud appearance despite her inner issues.

No way was she about to give Meleagant any satisfaction….

 _You do believe in cutting it close, Merlin._ She bit her lip and trembled in spite of herself. She forced down any semblance of Doubt. _He said he is coming. Kilgarrah's bringing him personally. Have faith!_ She rolled her eyes at the proposition.

Arthur's best knights were imprisoned right down the hall….

According to their hosts, the King and Queen were trapped as well….

Meleagant had presumed to taunt her with Merlin's scheduled execution on the next day telling her to keep the seat warm wherever bad witches end up or some such nonsense….

 _Idiot!_ She smirked in smug satisfaction at how her love had escaped right under the Oh-So-Confident-Morgana's nose. She nodded at the knowledge that an army was being raised as she mused over that event.

And with Nemeth's resident trio there, she had no doubt that Meleagant would smart for it. _Britomart will make it her crusade to avenge me._ She sighed at her own loyal friend, her father's ward after her parents' tragic death in a fire fifteen years earlier. "Just don't be an idiot."

She heard the door unlock. Turning she faced the three guards who strode into the room. "It's time?"

"Don' give us no trouble, Witch," a gap-toothed bruiser hissed before shoving her toward the door.

She narrowed her eyes defiantly as his associates chained her hands and gagged her.

"Look at the _Princess_! She's full of spite!" the second guard with an eyepatch over his right eye scoffed.

"Ah! She's full of it. Always was. Well the little snip here's about to learn her lesson," the last one pointed out. "That's it. Let's go, Sweetie."

She marched proudly down the length of the cell block; her eyes moving back and forth with each step…

…meeting the eyes of each imprisoned Knight of Camelot….

…telling them to be proud and keep their strength….

Gap-Tooth grew impatient and shoved her again. "Let's go! I want the show outside already!"

"I'd like to see you try that if we weren't in here!" Leon challenged.

"SHUT UP! You won't be waitin' long!" Gap-Tooth cracked.

"We'll remember that!" Elyan snapped in retort. "We're with you, Princess!"

The other knights rattled the bars in unison showing their support as well. Perhaps sorcery was treason. Perhaps most people who practiced it had their own malicious agendas…

…but Merlin and Mithian they knew to be good people…and worth standing up for….

Mithian shoved back against her guards and offered the knights a confident nod. Her eyes sparkled into theirs. Then she marched outside and up the stairs toward her destiny.

In her wake, a dozen more guards flocked out leaving but a half dozen more to watch the knights.

"Lucky bastards. We're stuck down 'ere with the peacocks," a rouge-hair runt of a man complained.

"Settle down, Ringel. We have duty. King'll reward us good after these fools are done." His blonde companion ran his finger across his throat. He sniggered at the imprisoned knights. "You can join the witch. Sure King Meleagant would oblige ya!"

"I owe that bastard and his friends for this and what's going on with my sister. You tell that usurper that!" Elyan snapped back defiantly.

A tall Celt strode over to Elyan's cell. "I'll teach ya to talk a' 'im like that, _Boy_. Everyone's gonna get 'xactly wha' they deserve includin' Ms. Prissy Bitch outside!"

As he said the words, a bright flash lit up the cell.

The guards jumped to their feet; their swords already drawn.

"I could not have said it better myself!" the Black Knight sniggered. He told his companions. "Get the knights out of there." He swung his sword like greased lightning dispatching the Celt in a heartbeat.

"Look at you all. Talk, talk, talk," Gawain sassed to his imprisoned brothers-in-arms.

"Maybe you might let us out _already_?" Perceval insisted. As the other rescuers rushed to deal with the guards, he stared incredulously. "Impossible!"

"This is a day for such things, Brave Knight," Talesin noted sagely, He surveyed all of the cells and nodded. _"_ _F_ _osgailte ceallan_ _!_ _"_

The doors' locks unlocked allowing the doors to swing open.

Outside the wind picked up. The early morning turned dark outside. Thunder boomed.

"Now what?" Lionel wondered.

"That might be another friend now," Lancelot presumed. He inspected his friends. "There is no time. Where's your armor?"

"Upstairs I imagine. Meleagant's got Arthur's sword. I imagine he'll want it back," Elyan noted.

"Talk later! We need to save the Princess!" Britomart demanded.

"The Fire Hair has a point, Talesin. Do something for them. The fight is upon us," the Black Knight hissed impatiently.

Now a deafening roar rattled the cobblestones…a roar the knights recalled from only a few years before….

"The _dragon_? Now?" Pereval queried.

"He's with us, Guys. Come on!" Gawain insisted.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Britomart concurred while rushing up the stairs and toward the square.

 _Malodius_ roared and barreled up the stairs in her wake.

"Follow when you can, Brothers. Every blade will be need outside! FOR NEMETH!" Ywain bade pointedly before heading in that direction as well.

The wizard's eyes glinted gold once more. He pointed at Camelot's knights who suddenly found themselves back in their full armor and weapons again. "Now, Gentlemen, I believe we have a battle outside." He vanished in a flash of light.

Lionel considered the dozen of his comrades standing with him. "Knights, if Arthur was here, he'd tell us to stand strong for Camelot! Perhaps there is a lot we do not understand out there. Maybe we aren't going to see exactly what our friends are doing. We _can_ however fight for the Greater Good! We stand against this injustice! The rest we can sort out later!" He raised his sword. "FOR CAMELOT!"

"FOR CAMELOT!" the other knights cheered in unison.

As one, Camelot's Finest ascended the stairs and spilled forth into the developing melee outside. They could see their friends already crossing blades with the invasion force's thugs. They saw _Malodius_ swatting the adversaries aside like gnats. To their right, Mithian struggled with the bonds holding her to the stake.

But in the midst of the storm-ripped skies above, an astounding sight stopped them all momentarily.

"FIGHT!" Isolde bellowed at them from the melee.

The knights nodded and jumped in. Admittedly their attention was split between the duels and the scene around them.

The tide, it seemed, was changing around them…..


	24. An Execution Crashed

Chapter 24 [Ten Minutes Earlier]

Meleagant savored the wine from Rodor's favorite goblet. Normally he wouldn't have taken such a draught at that hour. Still he was in a celebratory mood. He'd added a jewel to his crown. He enjoyed the spoils of pillage and conquest. To top it all off, he was about to rid himself of the first burr in his side.

It was almost too bad. He did consider Mithian to be beautiful and knew she'd be a capable mother. By reputation, he'd heard of her capabilities and other positive attributes. Still, as was the case with a wild stallion, he also understood that he would never tame her. He conceded that she'd remain loyal to her father and family. He grimaced at her affection for the peasant sorcerer. He'd always have to put up with her stubbornness and two cents on things rather than his desired quiet and subservient queen.

He _was_ ready to offer her life and the benefits of being his queen over that dinner on the previous evening. Still that was cast by the wayside…..

A loud knocking interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" he called.

"Sire, the prisoner as you requested," one of the dark suited knights noted. He shoved Prince Kay into the chamber, walked into the area and shut the door behind them.

"Ah, Kay! Good morrow! I trust you slept well?" Meleagant queried with a bit of mock-cheer in his voice.

The prisoner scoffed. He'd spent the night in the stocks. His eyes were bloodshot. His oily and scraggly hair stuck to his neck and shone in the torchlight. "You're about to murder my sister. You've usurped my father's throne. How do you think I slept, Meleagant?"

"My allies and I took your city. I won and you lost. Deal with that. Mithian had her chance. Poor girl used sorcery." He sarcastically sighed.

"So do your _allies_. Be careful, Meleagant. That could be you out there one day," Prince Kay reminded him.

The guard hit the prisoner with the handle of his mace knocking the latter to his knees. "You _will_ respect him!"

Meleagant smirked pleasurably. As he'd considered with Mithian earlier, the game with this one was almost over as well. "Thank you, Darnley, for granting him the lesson. Still let him talk. Once the show is over this morning, that cell will be his. Never let anyone say I'd _deny_ the family their things." He strutted to the balcony doors and opened them. He sniffed the early morning air. His teeth bit into a crisp apple while surveying the developing scene in the square below. "Bring the _former_ prince here. I wish for him to have a good place to watch from."

Darnley pushed Prince Kay with attitude toward the balcony.

"I'm going." The Prince shook his head while trudging toward his "host". When he'd reached the other's side, he shook his head. _How will we overcome this? My sister is a witch. Even if we overcome this, how can I deal with Merlin and her?_ He shuddered at the thought.

"I would've thought you stronger, Kay. Care for some fruit?" the Usurper offered.

"I'd rather choke first," Prince Kay declined firmly.

"I can arrange that _afterwards_ ," Meleagant threatened in a low voice. "Now _do_ be the good guest and behave." He took a taper and lit it from the inside. Then he used it to light the twin braziers on either side of the balcony.

In arrangement with the signal, events went into motion. In the high tower, the bells pealed alerting the countryside to the events about to happen. The Cawdorian guards stiffened up making sure to keep a doubly-sharp eye on the crowd milling behind themselves.

And, as for the crowd, they began to chant, "LONG LIVE, RODOR! FREE NEMETH! GO HOME, CAWDOR!"

Prince Kay smiled. If his hands hadn't been chained, he would have waved to his subjects to thank them for supporting his sister and him on that awful morning.

"These people are loyal. I'll give them _that_. Still I'll cull out the rebels and make some examples of them. Once you and your father are dead, Kay, then they'll have _no_ hope. Then we'll see how mouthy they remain," Meleagant assessed.

"There's Camelot," Prince Kay pointed out.

"Morgana rules there now. Arthur is Radegund's slave now. His knights are imprisoned downstairs. Face it, Kay, you _have_ no hope." Meleagant glared into the other's eyes fixing the "merry" message into his prisoner's psyche. "We _will_ finish this later." He strode to the balcony and put his hands up. "People of Nemeth! My subjects! Good morning!"

The crowd booed and made cat calls. "GO HOME!"

"Such a pity we cannot understand each other. In a way, it made this morning's events _unavoidable_. Your obstinacy demands discipline. I _am_ your ruler now. A _lesson,_ I think, will drive that point home. The _former princess_ will pay for that quality; her place reserved on the pyre below! The witch will learn her place! SO WILL YOU!" He clapped his hands purposefully. "BRING OUT THE CONDEMNED SORCERESS!"

On cue, the oak door leading to the dungeon opened. Several knights walked out briskly forming up into columns much like the gauntlet in older military tradition.

Gap Tooth shoved Mithian into the early morning backdrop. "Get a move on! No friends 'ere fer ya!"

 _That's what you think!_ She stumbled for a couple of steps but managed to right herself before falling. If anything, she'd maintain her grace and royal countenance for her subjects and brother in addition to her own dignity. She glanced around but saw no signs of her love. _Merlin? Come on!_

 _I'm coming. Just play it up._

 _Play it up? I'm about to DIE if you don't get your act together!_

 _Patience. Jus' trust me already._

A slight breeze rustled her hair almost on cue. She noticed clouds welling up in the east. _Storms come from the other direction. As if the Greater Good would turn on its ear for me?_ She marched toward the usual spot where condemned prisoners stood. She recalled it from the three times her father had to perform one of these grotesquely archaic scenes. She curled her lip in disgust at the whole thing.

"PRINCESS, WE LOVE YOU! PRINCESS!" The crowd chanted her name over and over in support. While many admired and supported her, even her critics had to concede their support for the manner in which she faced her impending doom.

She smiled warmly under the gag for her supporters and subjects. As a Princess, it was her duty to lead and be a role model. She would _never_ show weakness even at a time like that one. Consequently she beat her captors to the "spot" and stood there waiting for them to catch up to her. She glared up at the balcony where the crimson clad cretin pranced and passed sentence on her.

"Ah, Mithian! Still so full of fight, are you? Pity you wouldn't take my offer last night. You could have looked out for these people as their Queen! I could have overlooked your _sins_. Alas! Your bastard servant-lover is no where near! Your father and brother cannot help you! You are about to die. I'd offer you last words except I don't trust a witch!" Meleagant declared.

 _You trusted Morgana, Morgause and Radegund enough, you hypocrite!_ Mithian narrowed her eyes even further allowing her bile and venom to seethe through them. _And Merlin will be here! Just you wait!_ She hesitated a second and added over the link. _You'd BETTER be here._

She felt a warm feeling in response from him.

The wind grew brisker billowing her hair in several directions. A brief spit of rain dampened things a trifle.

"EXECUTIONER!" Meleagant called out.

A man in a dark top and a gray hood strode forth and bowed to the ruler.

"Escort the prisoner to the stake. Bind her to it!" the Usurper commanded. Then he turned to Prince Kay. "Enjoy the scene."

"You bastard!" the Prince spat in disgust.

"Yes… _I am_. Keep talking. In two days' time, that will be YOU," Meleagant informed his unwilling guest. He motioned to the lackey below.

The executioner grabbed onto Mithian roughly and tugged her toward the scaffold.

Rather than drag her feet, she kept pace with him even managing to ascend the pile of brush and scraps ahead of him. Her nose wrinkled in disgust over the foul kerosene odor soaking the wood at her feet. As with the knights in the dungeon, her eyes glanced into the crowd, locking onto her supporters and showing only strength to them.

The executioner said nothing about this. He only bound her with an iron chain to the thick wooden stake. Then he spat at her in disgust. Finally he made his way back down the pile.

As this was happening, several of the knights by the dungeon door heard blades clashing with one another. Some motioned closer to the door to ascertain what was going on down there. Others looked toward the balcony for support.

"NOW WHAT?" Meleagant groused. He was not about to be cheated out of this game. "EXECUTIONER, BURN HER ALREADY!"

Two guards restrained Prince Kay as he struggled against them.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" the Prince protested.

The hooded man took the already lit torch from the brass stand beside himself. He walked somberly over to the edge of the wood.

 _And this is it! MERLIN! WHERE ARE YOU?_ Mithian glared at the sky and into the crowd.

In response to the executioner's moves, the crowd pushed against the Cawdorian occupiers demonstratively.

More of the knights poured back into the dungeon area where the clanging of swords became louder.

And then _Natura_ itself entered the fray. The dark clouds hanging to the east now pushed westward blotting out the sun and blackening the skies almost to a deep pitch. The wind howled like icy knives.

A powerful roar echoed to all ears occupier and occupied alike shooting fear up and down their spines.

Meleagant stared into the sky. His eyes went wide in wonder and shock over what was heading for the city. "By the gods!" He pointed to the executioner.

The hooded one poked at the brush with his torch. The flames kissed the tinder sending smoke into the air around it….

 _This is it. Be strong, Mithian. Merlin, I….._

Over the link, she heard the command, _"_ _às_ _!"_

….and then the torch and smoke died as if snuffed out….

 _Told you I'd be here._

 _Took you long enough!_ She struggled against the binding chain.

The executioner considered the dud torch for a couple of heartbeats. Then he tossed it aside and grabbed the back up one. Again he tried to light the pyre.

This time everyone heard the command, _"_ _às_ _!"_

And again, the torch died with barely a spark.

Now the storm billowed in full fury. Lightning flared overhead criss-crossing the billowing clouds furiously. Thunder boomed threatening to deafen those below.

Kilgarrah roared once again as he swooped low over Whitgate. He spewed fire on the Cawdorians making sure to keep away from Nemeth's citizenry.

The citizenry stared at their Princess and then at the dragon above. Before they'd thought the whole sorcery thing had been Meleagant's political creation. Now? Now they weren't so sure. They panicked at the sight of Kilgarrah's vengeance and dispersed before his rage while trying to find safety.

Meantime Emrys glared at the usurping leader. He pointed his staff and his eyes glinted gold. He fired a mystical energy burst at the adversary hitting Meleagant square and pancaking him against his chambers' far wall away from the balcony. He pointed at the stake proper. _"_ _Saor an-asgaidh Mithian_ _!"_

Spontaneously the chains rattled and fell away from Mithian. Her bonds seemed to disintegrate. She wrenched her hands loose from what remained of them and ripped off the gag. Almost in response to the spell, she felt a sudden surge of energy flowing from the earth to her. She smiled knowing that her magic had returned although she still couldn't control it. She rushed toward the executioner who was going for his sword. Before he could reach it, she grabbed his crossbow and held it at the ready. "Just go for it. Go ahead." She glared at him. " _Make my morning please!"_

At that moment, Britomart and _Malodius_ fought their way out of the dungeon; each taking their share of adversaries. They pushed back against the ebon-clad tide with relish; sword and paws swiping and drawing blood almost too easily.

On their tails, the combined forces of Camelot and their rescuers scrambled into the dark morning. They stood ready to engage the remaining enemies in the square and rescue Mithian. What they saw stopped them all cold; their eyes turning to the sight of dragon and wizard raining assault after assault from overhead.

"FIGHT! NEVER MIND THAT! FIGHT!" Isolde lectured them jarring their attention back to the melee at hand. "FORWARD!" She glanced around for her love. "You there?"

"As if I'd be _anywhere_ else?" Tristan supposed while stabbing a warrior and crossing swords with yet another Cawdorian. "I'm dealing with the…you know…." He arched an eyebrow. "You knew, didn't you?"

"About Merlin's magical gift? We know on the Other Side. Just _pay attention_!" Isolde snapped while keeping a blade from stabbing him in the back. For good measure, her boot's sole found another man's face.

"Glad they do. A heads up would've been nice!" Gawain groused while still dealing with the full extent of Merlin's abilities.

"The boy can fight. Leave it at _that!_ KILL!" the Black Knight commanded as he dispatched two more knights with a single swipe of his blade.

"Touchy! Touchy!" Gawain retorted sullenly; his own blade clashing with a Cawdorian knight's.

Although outnumbered, the combined Camelot/rescue force group cut through the occupying forces at a steady clip. Kilgarrah's fire and swiping tail battered their numbers. Emrys and Talesin's spells sapped their strength further. The others' sword work finished the deal.

Within an hour, the battle for Nemeth was over. The city had been retaken. The Cawdorian elite knight corps either lay slain on the rouge-stained cobbles or on their knees with their hands bound behind their backs.

Mithian slowly made her way through the scene. She dealt with a few of the strange looks from her supposed allies and fellow Nemethians. Still she didn't react to any of the critics. She could've cared less. All she wanted to do was find a certain warlock. _Merlin?_

 _Right here!_

She saw the old man gimping on his walking stick toward her. _All I see is this really elderly man. Why is he out here where he can get hurt? I…._ Then the realization hit her as she could feel the familiar aura inside of him. Her eyes went wide. "No! Morgana aged you?"

"Nah! I aged myself," Emrys retorted with a smirk on his face. "I told you I'd get 'ere."

"Raise enough of a ruckus, you think?" she supposed matching his smirk with one of her own. "Please undo it already. I want my Merlin back."

"Yak, yak, yak…" Emrys focused and chanted, _"_ _M_ _o dhèanamh òga_ _._ _"_ He spasmed and ground his teeth. His hair shortened to its normal length. The dark color returned to his mane. The wrinkles faded allowing his skin to regain its natural elasticity. He straightened his posture and sucked in a deep breath.

Merlin grinned at her. "You ask, I deliver. I'm so _glad_ you're okay!"

"Took you long enough though!" she lectured while rushing into his arms. She trembled as the rush of adrenaline subsided. She glanced deep into his eyes. "Merlin, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never let me go."

" _Never_." He grinned at her. "You complete me."

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me, you Prat," she sassed mischievously.

He chuckled while pressing his mouth against hers. Like a downpour over a drought-starved plain, their parched lips renewed upon contact with each other. Their energies flowed in unison lighting them in a red and white striped aura.

When they broke the contact, Mithian sighed and grinned at him. "You _are_ going to pay for those wisecracks, Merlin. Guaranteed." She slapped him on the chest good naturedly. "Come on. Let's check on Kay and make sure everything's all right." She squeezed his hand in hers as they headed into the palace proper and up the winding staircases toward the throne room above.

"What?" Britomart wondered to everyone. "Haven't you seen a couple _kiss_ before? Honestly! They're _happy_! Get over it!" She sheathed her sword and followed quickly.

"What she said!" Gawain affirmed.

"I agree. They've earned consideration as have we all!" the Black Knight declared pointedly. "Or perhaps some of you would prefer to face me in a tournament setting?" Seeing the bemused expressions, he had the response he needed. He turned on his dark armored heel and strutted up the stairs.

"Today you should be _grateful_ , Knights of Camelot, we users of magic were ready to assist you," Kilgarrah added bluntly; his voice not so subtly colored with anger and memories of the past.

Some things, it was obvious, would take time to change….


	25. Kay's Pronouncement

Chapter 25 [Throne Room]

Meleagant grimaced profoundly. His temples resonated from the impact with the wall. _What the Hell?_ He ground his teeth and cracked his eyes. His brain somehow registered that his arms and legs were still attached.

As he numbly started to move however, a sword point pushed up against his throat. His eyes slowly moved upward.

Prince Kay towered over the fallen usurper while holding the sword to the latter's throat. "Get up _slowly._ Don't even _think_ about doing anything." He watched his antagonist like a hawk in case the other did try something.

Meleagant stood with great effort. Every joint and bone ached from whatever had hit him. He slowly surveyed the throne room with growing amounts of incredulity.

A half dozen of his best warriors strewn about like rag dolls.

While a few treasures lay shattered on the oak underfoot, most of the ornate items remained unharmed.

The councilors that he'd consigned to the dungeons sat around their meeting table.

Excalibur and his scabbard were missing. For that matter, the entire belt was as well.

"You didn't think I'd leave you with Arthur's sword, did you?" the regent queried with an edge to his voice. He snickered sarcastically.

"Milord, despite what he and his army have done, they deserve a trial," Lord Edwin reminded him respectfully.

"Yes…you do have _protocols_ , do you not?" Meleagant added. "How weak you are! How easily your king was eliminated!"

"We will find a way to wake him, Meleagant. Until that happens, I will make sure his will is done," Prince Kay stated firmly. "Unless anyone objects, I am his regent." He glanced toward the councilors.

As one the group all rose, nodded and bowed to him.

"I'm sure….And the business surrounding the Princess?" the defeated usurper supposed. His eyes turned toward the door as rapid footfalls echoed closer and closer off of the stone stairs. "You know the royal will _and law_ where her _indiscretions_ are concerned."

Lord Aethelred cleared his throat. "He…is right, my Prince….He…"

Just then Merlin and Mithian rushed into the room out of concern.

"Kay! You're all right!" she cheered. "We were worried!"

"I imagine you were given _the pest_ here. I am glad you are as well. Merlin, I appreciate you looking out for her. I will speak to King Arthur on your behalf after he is rescued. I do need you…however…to leave at once…." Prince Kay frowned darkly.

"It is my duty and pleasure, Prince Kay," Merlin affirmed while bowing to the regent. "But…I cannot stay?"

"Sorcery has no place in Nemeth even among _heroes_ , you stupid servant," Meleagant scoffed.

"I say he _stays_! He saved my life and everyone here!" Mithian protested. "We can ennoble him, Kay. He's earned that…."

" _No!_ I wish I could, Sister." Prince Kay bowed his head. "He is Arthur's man. I cannot simply take him like that. Besides you have shamed the throne by consorting with him!"

"Kay, _how dare you?_ We have done nothing wrong! A greater power has decreed he and I are fated to be together! Merlin has more than earned his freedom and nobility. I _love_ him! He and I are beings of magic!" Mithian lectured; her eyes glowed bright yellow as her emotions flared.

"I am the _acting king_ , Mithian. Show respect or I will have you confined to quarters until you see reason!" Prince Kay snapped. At that moment, Britomart, _Malodius_ and Camelot's knights reached there. "I suppose you all are going to disrespect me as well?"

"What disrespect, my Prince?" Britomart queried curiously. "I can certainly teach the usurper some manners if need be."

"And now the _maid_ believes she can best me?" Meleagant laughed loudly and sarcastically. "Quite the royal prerogative you possess, Kay."

"Be silent!" Ywain commanded while backhanding the defeated foreigner in response. "You will respect him."

"Even if he doesn't respect others? Princess Mithian and I have done nothing but help you, Prince Kay," Merlin insisted pointedly.

"You used _witchcraft_! You consort with monsters! You are darkness itself!"Aethelred accused.

Camelot's knights looked at each other in confusion. While they knew sorcery to be dangerous and treason in their own realm, they also understood that Merlin was one of them. They knew he'd saved their lives several times over… _with that magic_ ….

…and yet the regent was closer to the law than their brother….

Seeing everyone's fear and anxiety, Merlin demanded, "Why are you being like this?"

"Can you be trusted?" Perceval queried. "Forgive me, Merlin, but you were _terrible_ riding the dragon and casting those spells. You will need to come with us."

"We can sort this out at least. Perhaps King Arthur will simply exile you. We…." Lionel added.

"Bloody no!" Gawain protested. "Did those Cawdorians scramble your brains? This is _Merlin_! Stop this!"

"He defiled my sister. Either he leaves now or I will put him to death," Prince Kay declared firmly. "Knights of Camelot, deal with him and his pet! No magic or creatures of magic here! You saw what happened outside!"

"I saw a _man_ come to save the _woman_ he loves," Britomart insisted. "My Prince, I have been with Merlin just about every minute before the battle. He has not defiled anyone."

"And yet _my sister_ is defiled. She is now a witch!" Prince Kay countered. "Now I have to find a cure."

"There is no cure!" Mithian lectured strongly. "I am a witch! _All right!_ Merlin is a warlock. _Yes!_ But we are as loyal to Nemeth and Camelot as anyone. Do not disavow us!"

Prince Kay looked at the couple and the newcomers for a long minute. He considered well his actions. "And that is your final answer, Mithian?"

"It is. I stand with Merlin. I don't care what the cost is," Mithian affirmed.

Prince Kay sighed heavily. He did not want to pass _this_ sentence. "Then so be it. Mithian, it is with a heavy heart that I strip you of your title and place at court. For the crime of sorcery and for _consorting with a commoner_ , I exile you and your paramour from Nemeth. No one will help you or give you aid. Go!" He pointed toward the door.

Mithian stared incredulously at her brother. "You can't be serious!"

"You just said that you didn't care," Meleagant gibed. "That cost was steep, was it not? You really need to learn how to bargain, Milady."

"How can you do this? She's loyal! The King will be outraged when he hears!" Britomart protested.

"You can go with them if you like, Britomart. Perhaps exile will put you in your place as well," Prince Kay rebutted. He glared at the lion. "Sir Ywain, that goes for your _beast_ as well!"

Ywain stared dumbfoundedly at the Prince. He struggled to understand how the Prince could suddenly come to this position after being so tolerant for years. "Milord, _Malodius_ has always served you faithfully!"

The lion shook his head. He stalked over to the two sorcerers and nuzzled their sides in a show of solidarity. He snarled at the regent.

"You see? Your companion threatened me!" Prince Kay insisted.

"He reacted to your comment, Prince Kay. No more, no less," Ywain insisted. "You slander him. I admit that Merlin's magic had me uneasy too. Still I have seen nothing but good from him. I am sorry, Milord. I cannot send my companion away. I shall depart along with the Lady Britomart and _Malodius_ wherever the road shall take us."

"I am sorry too, Sir Ywain. You have always been a loyal knight and friend. You will be missed," Prince Kay noted while not giving an inch. "Good bye. Leave my sight!"

"Kay, please stop…." Mithian requested. Despite keeping her voice steady, her eyes watered. She trembled.

"You had your chance! Either recant or leave!" Prince Kay insisted. "Your place, Sister…your place or Merlin and your blasphemy!"

Mithian's eyes watered. She buried her head in Merlin's chest and wept.

"After _everything_ we've done for you and your father? After I saved his life and yours, you do _this_? Prince Kay, Princess Mithian and I care about each other. We are born to this!" Merlin argued.

"Show respect, _Peasant_!" Prince Kay interrupted. "You certainly have done enough to _her_!"

"That's _enough_! Merlin, I will miss this but I shall not endure this slander! Nor will I allow you to be slandered in such ways! King Rodor, when he is returned to us, will overturn this miscarriage of justice, Kay. Rest assured of that!" Mithian declared as regally as she could manage. "Good bye, Brother. May your throne be fruitful. It has certainly cost us all enough." She squeezed Merlin's hand in her own. "Let's go."

He patted her hand with his free one and offered her a firm and supportive look. Then he motioned to the others who awaited their departure. "Come on, Everyone. We have better places to be then." He led her from the room.

"Perceval, Leon, Elyan? Come on!" Gawain argued. "You can't be serious!"

"They are sorcerers, Gawain. At least they're leaving with their lives," Elyan noted.

"You guys are _hopeless_! Fine. We find Arthur. He'll wake Gwen up and straighten this load of bullocks out!" Gawain groused. "Merlin!"

The two sorcerers turned to face him with heavy expressions on their faces.

"We _will_ get to the bottom of this. Hang in there! I'll stay with 'em but I disagree with this," Gawain assured them.

"We know, Sir Gawain. Thank you," Mithian expressed allowing the knight a small smile. Then she pulled Merlin from the room and down the stairs.

" _Adieu_ , my Liege," Ywain indicated before he and _Malodius_ made their way out as well. "Lady Britomart?"

"Aye!" Britomart glared at the whole roomful of men and curled her lip haughtily. "She loves you all and _this_ is how you treat her? How you treat Merlin? You should be _ashamed_!" With that she stalked out of the room and down the stairs.

Outside the rescuing contingent awaited the quintet. They were confused by the sad expressions on their faces instead of the expected jubilation.

"I am truly sorry, Merlin. You would think that they would be more grateful. Humans never cease to amaze me," Kilgarrah noted sympathetically.

"What happened?" Isolde wondered not getting the context.

"More than likely, the Prince has exiled them for sorcery," Talesin deduced.

"He stripped me of my title and place then he exiled Merlin, _Malodius_ , you, Kilgarrah, and me for being creatures of magic," Mithian informed him.

"I am truly confused, my friends. The Prince has _never_ taken such a stance on magic! I cannot understand!"

The Great Dragon rolled his eyes. "Things _never_ change." He turned to Talesin. "Can you get the others to my cave?"

"It shall be done," the revived wizard agreed before teleporting the rest of the rescue party away from there.

Mithian choked back several sobs. "Merlin, I…."

"It's me who am sorry. I cost you _everything_ ," Merlin apologized.

"Without you, I have _nothing_. Promise we'll start a life together and rebuild _our path_?" she requested.

"We will. I promise," Merlin vowed and sealed it with a passionate kiss over her lips.

Kilgarrah noted the scurrying of the knights and saw the glint of weapons approaching. "Ahem! If you two would climb onto my back, we might get underway."

"Right," she concurred while getting up on his back and allowing Merlin to put his arms around her waist. "Just be _a gentleman_ , Merlin."

"Giving orders _again_?" he countered.

She arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing else.

Kilgarrah flapped his wings and took off into the gathering gloom. His breast burned with indignation over the ingratitude shown by mortals toward those who were different than they were. _Rubbish!_

Gawain watched from the tower window forlornly. "Damn bloody hell!" He shook his head at the other knights before stalking away toward the stairs.

He wouldn't rest until this situation was set right…..

Likewise Prince Kay watched sadly as his sister and Merlin rode away over the horizon on Kilgarrah's back. His eyes watered in anger and sadness over what he had to do. "Mithian…. _why?_ " He rubbed his forehead in consternation.

Upholding the law could be such a bear sometimes….


	26. Good Samaritan

Chapter 26 [Cell Beneath Radegund's Palace]

Arthur sulked in the stygian black. His neck and wrists still ached despite being dragged away from the stocks twelve hours earlier. His stomach growled and turned queasily from whatever was in the gruel and water. His back had stopped burning fortunately. Still he stewed….

He was a king not a slave….

Gwen needed him….

Camelot needed his rule once more….

 _Morgana, you never stop, do you?_ He frowned indignantly at the thought of his sister sitting on _his_ throne. _I pray you, my Subjects, stay strong during this occupation!_ He recalled her enactments during the previous usurpations…and the pain they'd caused. _I will be free. Some way, some how…._

Then the key turned in the lock allowing the heavy oak door to swing open.

A slender dark haired woman in Amazon leather armor glanced about anxiously. She placed a torch in the holder to the left of the door. Then she set a small wrapped bundle on the cell floor and shut the door behind herself. "Greetings, Arthur of Camelot."

"What's this? The temptation committee? Here to show me how to be a good _servant_?" he assumed sarcastically.

"Keep it down!" she hissed. "A little gratitude would be called for." She unwrapped the bundle to reveal a good sized piece of bread. "It's fresh." She held it out to him.

His eyes lit up at the offering. He accepted it with a nod. "Thank you. And you are?"

"I am Elena, a member of Radegund's royal house. Before you ask, no, I don't care for men or patriarchy. I don't agree with how you're being treated however. If you're to serve along with me, I'd rather it be cordial," she introduced herself.

"That's going to take some getting used to," he admitted in between bites of the meal. He sipped on the water. "Again my thanks."

"You're welcome," she noted primly. "I'd offer to wipe your face but it would be noticed. Please keep this secret. I will return when and as often as I can." She smiled before gathering up the towel she'd used to wrap the food and shut the door behind herself. Then she secured it taking the light with her.

He shook his head in wonder. _I don't believe it. An Amazon who takes pity on men? Unreal!_ Still he knew there was virtue in all people. He just needed to find it.

A spark in the dark could provide hope, it seemed…..


	27. Morgana's Consternation

Chapter 27 [Camelot—A few hours later]

Morgana winced as she forced her eyes open. Her head still felt drowsy from the aftereffects of Talesin's spell. "What could have happened? Emrys is imprisoned so it isn't him." She rubbed her forehead while trying to deal with the numbness therein.

A strong beating on the door followed by a muffled 'my Queen!' reminded her of the duty outside.

Her stomach rolled in anger and bile. "So help me…if they can't…." Forgetting the other maladies, she jumped from her chair and stalked across the chamber. She threw open the doors to find a knight and two servants trembling before it. "Yes? What is it?"

The trio bowed and kept their eyes averted fearfully.

"Sir Richard? Speak!" she commanded.

"Yes." The knight rose to face her. "We had two incursions last night. The prisoners…."

"The prisoners?" She felt fire rising as if on the back of lava in a volcano. Her hair rose on the back of her neck. Her eyes glared lasers into the cowering knight and servants. " _What about the prisoners?"_

"They….they…" Sir Richard gulped anxiously. "They escaped."

"They escaped? YOU LET THEM ESCAPE? No! NO! NO!" She rushed down the turning granite staircase to the dungeons only to find the aftermath of the battle down there. She encountered knights strewn about unconscious or dead around the area. Worse still, Merlin's cell lay empty.

 _Empty…._

"EMRYS! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO VEX ME? WHY?" she bellowed in frustration and indignation. She wheeled about to see Sir Richard finally reach the dungeon's entrance. "How? HOW?"

"I wasn't down here, Milady. I was upstairs. It was…unreal….I thought they were _dead_!" he reported while trying to contain his shock. "A hulking knight dressed in black! L…Lancelot…And then there was this old man dressed in white. He used magic against us!"

"How _could_ Emrys be trapped down here and yet up there? My spells are still _intact_ , Idiot!" she snapped venomously. She shook her head while recalling Morgause's observation. "Perhaps Lancelot was there. The dark knight. All in black with a white dragon insignia?"

"Y…yes, my Queen."

"Sir Tristan du Bois." She curled her lip while recalling the knight dealing with Camelot's best at a tournament in Arthur's honor a decade before. As a wraith, Sir Tristan caused his share of damage before Merlin contained him. "Seems his enmity died with Uther. Pity I did not recruit him myself! And Guinevere?"

"They took her. A female spirit tried to confront the old man. He did something and she disappeared screaming from the royal bedchamber," he added.

"He _what_?" Her brain screamed in horror at the report. She figured that Emrys had somehow engaged Morgause in a spiritual duel but to _banish_ her? Really? She curled her lip in rage and screamed in rage; her magic boosting the effect.

The cell block shook and quaked as did the rest of the castle from her rage.

"This can't be happening….This can't be!" She waved her hands transporting herself upstairs and leaving the quaking entourage behind.

[Royal Bedchambers]

Morgana reappeared in an obsidian flash within the ransacked chamber. Much as in the dungeons beneath, she took in the mass of moaning and dead knights lining the halls outside. She beheld the empty bed where Gwen should've been on.

She felt Morgause's residual pain and horror….

She shivered from the remaining chill from whatever place the wizard had banished her to.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS, EMRYS! SO HELP ME!" She spat in rage and waved her hands. _"_ _Leig dhomh faicinn_ _!"_

Wisps of smoke flowed from the corners of the room and through the open windows. They snaked together into a pillar in front of her before forming a view portal. She watched furiously as her allies' places cascaded in front of her eyes.

Radegund's machinations still went well, it seemed. The Amazon queen still presided over her realm. Best of all, she still had Arthur "entertained" in her darkest cell _._

"At least that's still in place. Hopefully Meleagant burned that little tramp this morning!" she realized in some degree of relief. Another wave of her hand switched the scene to Nemeth.

The portal revealed the carnage from the battle just hours before. The people had begun to clear the bodies from the square. Several buildings and areas of the cobbles remained blackened from Kilgarrah's fiery assault….

…fire that ironically did not touch the stake or wood which still lay piled underneath the scaffold….

"MITHIAN IS ALIVE? ARGH! THAT LITTLE WENCH!" Morgana yelled indignantly. She waved her hand yet again to see Nemeth's royal throne room.

There she saw Gawain arguing with Prince Kay over some matter. She had to admit that it was strange to see the usually cavalier knight to be pressing an issue with such fervor. That intrigued her….

She waved her hand effectively unmuting the image.

"… _Sir Gawain, if you don't care for my rule or methods, you can go home! I will not be insulted in my own throne room. Rescuer or not!" the regent insisted._

" _It is not my intent to insult you. Exiling your own sister though? We need her and Merlin! The others followed because they're loyal. I have my loyalty to Arthur otherwise I'd be there too." Gawain bowed to the regent. "Then with your leave, I will find my way to the Amazons' lands to rescue my king."_

" _Go forth with our thanks. I wish you well, Sir Gawain," Prince Kay expressed before the knight departed. "As say I to the rest of you. May you fare well in your quest to save King Arthur from the Amazons."_

 _Camelot's knights bowed in unison before following in Gawain's wake….._

She rolled her eyes. This turn of events was too delicious for her not to celebrate. While the former Princess had escaped the stake, she and Merlin were exiles with no power, influence or support. Perhaps she'd need to send riders to Lot's kingdom to request that watch be kept on Ealdor for the two sorcerers.

Still she imagined they'd be lying low for the moment and letting things settle down before staging any kind of move.

"Kay and Arthur do _so_ well by themselves. Speaking of doing, whatever did Kay do with Meleagant?" She waved her hands again at the portal allowing it to search out her captured ally.

She saw Cawdor's king being marched down a set of granite steps toward the dungeon.

She smirked ironically. _He failed to kill that little tramp and deal with the rabble. I should let him rot there except I need him. Fine!_ She pointed at the image and cast a teleportation spell.

In the portal, she witnessed the guards' consternation as their prisoner disappeared from their midst with grim satisfaction. _As if they can compete with me? Simpletons!_ As they ran back up the stairs toward the regent's chamber, she sniggered darkly. _That's right. Run back to your master, As if he can help you?_

Barely a second later, Meleagant appeared on the royal bed. He looked around anxiously not understanding how everything had changed so quickly. Then he saw Morgana and understood. "Milady, I trust you are responsible for my sudden good fortune?"

"Aye. I pulled out away from that fate so that we can still ally ourselves. First though, rest. We should marshal our resources," she reported. "Be at our full capabilities."

He slowly stood and with great effort. "We will need them. It seems Arthur's servant is far more than he seems." He frowned deeply. "So is Rodor's brat. Tell me you had a hand in playing Kay to exile her and the others like that."

Despite her somberness over Morgause's fate, Morgana managed a small smile. "Emrys and Mithian did it all by themselves. Their love does have a price, does it not?" She shrugged sarcastically. "It has divided them all. With Arthur and Gwen still removed from the scene, the others, while capable, have no unifying leader. We have some time before we have to hunt them all down."

"And what of Kay?" he posed.

"What of him? As he himself said, he is the regent not king. After what he did to his sister, do you think his subjects trust him? Not hardly. Let that mess fester a bit. Now come. We both need to eat something. Then I'll let you rest." Not wanting to spend any longer in the chamber, she quickly led him out into the hall and shut the door behind them.

He rolled his eyes at the aftermath out there as well. "They struck here as well?"

"I never said they were without their capabilities, Meleagant. On the other hand, they are powerful. However they are divided. Let them be that," she noted rather overconfidently while leading him down the stairs toward the dining room.

Despite her confidence and the apparent silver lining to the morning's events, he still didn't exactly trust her assessment. _Take care, Lady. Do not take their capabilities for granted!_


	28. Meeting Mother

Chapter 28

[En route to the Cave]

Almost in contrast to the storms raging in Nemeth and Camelot beneath them, the skies surrounding Kilgarrah and the couple on his back remained tranquil and peaceful. A few wispy clouds darted by. The breeze rustled hair.

Mithian had drifted off into a troubled sleep. She quaked and spasmed. A few tears dampened her cheeks. An orange aura surrounded her.

For his part, Merlin resisted the same urge. He let her recline against him allowing her sanctuary in the harbor of his embrace. His ears perked for each breath and heartbeat from her syncing his own to match hers. He straightened her hair with a little white magic. He flooded the link with blissful thoughts to relax her. "Sleep, Princess. I won't let anything else happen." His lips gently brushed the top of her head.

"How you grow, Merlin. You are becoming a man at last," Kilgarrah complimented.

"I love her, Kilgarrah. I can't do any less," Merlin noted.

"Ah but there's a time you might have thrown this away or turned your back on it. We all serve the Greater Good but we cannot all do it alone. You and she will need each other. You are cleansing her of the Lady Morgana's stain. She helps you to understand your greater duties. Besides she is a _female_ and you are _male_. There are _other matters_ ," the Great Dragon clarified.

Merlin blushed in spite of himself. "We _do_ have a crisis here and you're talking of _that_?"

"If Albion is to be born, develop and survive, Merlin, there will _always_ be some crisis to deal with. You have several responsibilities in this life. You must stand beside the Once and Future King. You must develop your magic further. You need to be instrumental in bringing about the reacceptance of magic in the realm. _However_ you can care for Mithian as well," Kilgarrah continued.

"So you can have other dragon lords to boss you around?"

"Only after you _die_ , Young Warlock. Until then, I only have _one_." If he'd had one, Kilgarrah would've arched an eyebrow at his brother. "Mithian, however, is your mate now. By extension, she and I will have our own bond due to that. For now, she has been through much. And there is the _other matter_ waiting at the cave."

"Other matter?" Merlin ran through every conceivable threat and issue that could be waiting back there. "The others back there shouldn't have a problem with her and me being together. What else could happen?"

Kilgarrah rolled his eyes. "Your mother perhaps? She _is_ the matriarch of your clan—be it only two—at the moment. Consider that Mithian's brother and at least some of your comrades disapprove of your relationship. Arthur will share Kay's disdain…at least at first. Trust though that there are those who will assist in smoothing things over. But to advance through these stages, you must have a base to build upon."

"She's a princess, Kilgarrah. I am a peasant and servant," he noted sadly.

" _Was_ a princess. She's has no place now save what she chooses. It seems she chose _you_. That barrier was obliterated this morning. Relax, Merlin, we shall be there soon," Kilgarrah pointed out.

 _We will be but can I be the man she needs?_ He exhaled heavily while pondering that thought.

Somehow fighting Morgana suddenly seemed simpler than just being a guy…..

[Kilgarrah's Cave]

Hunith paced about the cave anxiously. She knew that Gwen had remained stable despite her magically-induced slumber. Her mind also bounced between the concerns for her fellow villagers, their friends and her son.

Her son… _Merlin_ ….

Granted the others had told of his escape and the brawl/melee in Nemeth's square. _At least he's all right! What was he thinking though of doing that aging spell? He could hurt himself! And why did he charge into that mess? Arthur's not there. Merlin is a hero, Hunith. He serves others without a thought to himself. Someone had to lead the advance into Nemeth and save those people. He kept that Princess from being executed and put the regent back on the throne, I guess. Still, Merlin, can't you be more careful?_ She sighed deeply.

"It's going to be all right. Merlin's on his way back here right now," Lancelot assured her. "So you're Hunith. It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Milady." He bowed to her politely.

"Oh. Forgive me, Sir Knight, you have me at a disadvantage," she replied feeling rather disconcerted.

"No need. It is I who should ask your forgiveness. I am Lancelot, a simple knight and someone fortunate enough to serve alongside Merlin in the field you might say. I was the one of the first to find out about his magic and helped to keep the secret," he explained.

"You knew and kept the secret?" She sighed not knowing how to take that nugget of information either.

"Gladly. Merlin's quite the friend. You should be proud of him. Even after we got him out of the dungeon, all he thought of was the other knights and Nemeth. Don't worry we kept an eye on him…although I don't think he needed an eye kept on him at that point." He shook his head. "Riding in on a dragon's back and bringing the storm down on the square like that."

"He _what_?" The exasperated mother stared incredulously.

"Guess he had _other things_ on his mind." Lancelot turned his eyes toward Gwen and released a frustrated sigh. "When they get back here, please take it easy on Merlin. He's had a hard morning. Besides I think he has something he wants to tell you." He smiled.

"What? Sir Lancelot? What's wrong?" she implored while fearing the worst.

"Just let him tell you. Trust that it's going to be all right. If you don't mind, I'll take over the watch on Guinevere," he assured her. He walked over slowly toward the slumbering queen and sat down beside her. Then he took a cloth from the basin beside her, squeezed it out and set it softly on her head. He patted her shoulder. _I won't besmirch our honor, Gwen. As much as I wish it was different, the Universe has decreed you for someone else. Since Arthur is not here however, I will do my duty to him and you._

Hunith wiped a tear from her eye at the display. From what Merlin had said, she deduced that Arthur and Gwen were destined to be together. Yet here was another man who loved her and was willing to put his own pain aside for her….

…for his devotion to her however hopeless it seemed….

 _I don't know you that well, Lancelot. Merlin always speaks highly of you. You deserve better. I pray someone can love you as you deserve._ She sighed deeply and folded her arms. _And what do you mean that Merlin has something to tell me? Is he all right?_

At that moment, Kilgarrah flew slowly through the cave's entrance and alighted in its center. He noted Hunith watching him. "Good morning, Hunith. I trust all is still well here?" He glanced at Merlin. _She needs to be reassured, Merlin._

 _I get that. Thanks._ Merlin tapped Mithian on the shoulder. "You do oversleep. You know that?"

"Mmm…." Mithian stirred to find herself in the cave. "Waiting for a certain warlock to finally make his entrance does tire one out." She arched her right eyebrow and sighed.

"At least I got there. Being stuck in Morgana's dungeon has got to count for something," he reminded her.

" _A little something_." She patted his forearm affectionately. Even as she did so, she picked up his rising anxiety and tension. Something here in the cave had him on edge…

…almost like when they were in Nemeth's throne room in front of Prince Kay….

 _Kilgarrah, what is it? Why is Merlin so nervous?_ She looked around to see Hunith watching them from some distance away. _What is it about that woman? What…?_

 _You have someone you need to meet, Mithian. Merlin, they do need to meet some time in this mortal lifetime, don't you think?_ the Great Dragon cajoled.

Merlin frowned at the not so subtle jab. _Give me a minute. All right?_ He climbed down from his brother's scaly back before helping Mithian to do the same. "Just give me a second."

"Merlin, what's wrong? Who is she?" the former Princess pressed.

"My mother." With that he walked toward the older woman and embraced her without another word.

 _His mother?_ Her own nerves flared within her. She gulped anxiously.

"Merlin! Oh you're safe! I was so worried!" Hunith exclaimed in exasperation allowing her maternal lecturing tone to color her speech. She seized onto him. "Are you all right? That aging spell didn't hurt you, did it?"

"I'm fine, Mother. Thanks. I had my reasons to do that spell. We all help each other. That's what you taught me, right?" Merlin supposed.

"It is," the anxious mother conceded. "That's what makes you who you are, Merlin." She glanced over his shoulder and then back into his eyes. "I trust you have someone to introduce me to?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I do. I just wanted to make sure we talked first," he indicated; his nerves flaring anxiously once again.

"I'm sure it will be all right. Your father's spirit and the others have spoken of this already. Let's not keep her waiting, shall we?" Hunith rubbed his shoulder warmly before heading back toward Mithian.

"Yeah that…." He trembled nervously. His butterflies fluttered at a more frenetic rate beating against the sides of his stomach. His heart beat away like a jackhammer. "Mother, I'd like to meet Mithian. Mithian, this is my mother, Hunith."

"Hello…I…." For once Mithian's diplomatic skills failed her. She grimaced at how she must have sounded to the matriarch. "It's a pleasure. I'm sorry…I'm used to…dealing with diplomats and councils. Yet I'm tongue tied with you, Hunith. I must sound rude. Forgive me."

Hunith gazed into the former Princess' eyes. She clearly saw the anxiousness and value of the moment there. "So you're the Princess?" Seeing Mithian's surprise, she shrugged. "I've heard bits and pieces from around the cave you might say. And given that Merlin charged in to save you not to mention how nervous he is too, I know how he feels about you." Remembering her manners, the prospective mother-in-law bowed to the newcomer.

"I love him. Besides I have magic too," Mithian noted as if trying to prove a case at the bar. "And please don't bow. I'm actually not a Princess anymore."

"What?" Hunith queried and stared in shock in Merlin.

He frowned. "Prince Kay, her brother, stripped her of her title and banished her for her magic…and consorting with me."

" _Goodness! Your brother did that?"_ the exasperated woman inquired in shock. Granted she knew there'd be consequences but nothing that drastic.

"Yes. He did." Mithian affirmed sadly. She trembled before breaking down into a crying fit.

In a heartbeat, he held her in his arms allowing her to cry into his chest. He caressed her shoulders and kissed her forehead affectionately. _What happened is a travesty. Still you're here with Mother and me now. I love you. She's going to be all right with you._

 _Are you sure? I can't even keep my composure! What will she think of me? I must be a sight!_ Mithian worried.

 _We've both had a hard morning. Mother's not like that. She'll understand._ He looked to his mother for support.

For her part, Hunith observed the couple closely. She clearly saw Mithian's pain and anguish over the banishment after surviving the attempted execution. But even if she couldn't hear the telepathic conversation, she could perceive their connection. She also saw him reassuring the former Princess gently yet with a strength to inspire her to stay with him. _This is what Balinor meant. The link is already strong between them. I never thought I'd see Merlin like this. Thank the Divine for that!_

The matriarch had seen what she needed to in that span….

"I'm sorry….I should be more comp…osed," Mithian apologized sheepishly.

"Mithan, it's okay," he assured her.

"No, Merlin! I appreciate it but your mother deserves better than this!" Mithian protested while feeling embarrassed by her lack of composure.

"And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't understand, Mithian?" Hunith cut in as gently as she could manage. "Look at me." When the younger woman managed to pick her chin up albeit with great effort, she reassured, "To say you've been through an ordeal is an understatement. You've been imprisoned, on trial, nearly burned alive, stripped of your title and cast out by your family. And you're _apologizing_ for being upset about it?"

"I've always been…that way. There's always something…."

"Well here there's none of that _silly_ pressure! I can see that you two care about each other. That's _all_ I need. Just be yourself and a part of the family. Merlin, can I?" Hunith assured her.

He nodded and relinquished his embrace. "It's okay."

Mithian turned slowly toward the waiting matriarch. "I must be a sight."

"You are, Dear. You're beautiful, intelligent and obviously quite capable. I'm sorry you've suffered as you have. As I said before, you are with _family_ now. No more fretting." Hunith embraced her warmly. "Welcome."

"Just like that?" Mithian asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mithian. _Just like that_ ," Hunith affirmed. She looked the young couple over. "You both need something to eat and then some rest. Come with me."

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Mithian accepted warmly.

"My pleasure. You too, Merlin," the determined mother insisted.

"I'd never argue with great food and company," he agreed.

"You'd _better_ not," Mithian teased albeit affectionately.

"I know better," he fired back with a smirk while taking her hand and following his mother's lead.

Kilgarrah nodded sagely to himself as this occurred. _Well done, Hunith. It seems our lovers have a new base from which to build. That will be vital. Quite vital indeed._

For the moment at least, the outside world's troubles were pushed back. Such as it was…at least for the present….


	29. Meandering in the Rain

Chapter 29 [Nemeth Forest Path—Twenty Miles from Whitgate]

Far below Kilgarrah's mountain peak cave, _Natura_ protested the events in her own fashion. The dark storm clouds blotted out the sun over all of Britain. Thunder boomed in the distance. Lightning lit the horizon. A steady rain fell yet seemed worse because of the billowing icy wind cutting through the woods.

All sensible animals and birds had found cover from these elements, it seemed….

Pity that not all passersby seemed sensible or could afford to be on that day however…..

Britomart glared into the adverse elements and bunched her cloak tighter to herself. Her anger and indignation had only increased since the group had left Whitgate. Yet she also worried about Mithian. _How could he act like that? HOW? She's loyal to him and Nemeth!_ Her violet eyes scanned the trees surrounding them for suitable shelter.

Yet for the entire cadre? Especially under the circumstances that they rode toward the border in? Not likely….

"Wish there was a tavern or inn on this road. The storm isn't letting up. Intolerable!" Ywain groused. He'd rather be under a secure roof with warm food and drink during such a time. It would be more comfortable….

…a quick glance toward _Malodius_ reminded him of why he couldn't be. Why it could not be in Whitgate while Prince Kay served as regent….

The lion whined pitifully back at him. His mane lay soaked and sticking to the fur along his neck. Like the others, his breast burned over the ingratitude and prejudice back in the throne room…

….over the regent siding with the enemy they'd just saved him from….

…over said regent disparaging creatures of magic such as himself and _the former Princess_ ….

…the regent's own sister….

 _Malodius_ snarled and trudged sullenly down the path. He wouldn't allow anything else to hurt his companions.

"Is he…umm…always like this?" Bors queried of Ywain anxiously.

" _Malodius_? Nay, Prince Bors, he most certainly is not. He has been wronged by Prince Kay along with our other friends. Both he and Princess Mithian are gentle and kind by nature. They stand firmly when needed. We all should endeavor to be such," Ywain explained. "I've been searching my own soul to deal with such questions." He exhaled deeply.

"Magic is intimidating. Watching Merlin and Talesin deal with our adversaries was incredible! Stories of Morgana Pendragon are told at my father's court as well," Bors pointed out.

Britomart wheeled about with an expression equaling the fury of the storm around them. " _Do not_ associate Merlin or the Princess with that witch! Magic is a _tool_ and a _gift_! Like those swords or medicinal herbs or any other asset, it can be wielded for good or evil intent!"

"That was not my intent to compare them, Lady Britomart," Bors clarified. "My apologies if it sounded as if I was. I was just saying that magic can be intimidating."

"And in that regard, we agree." She nodded almost tacitly while acknowledging his point. "Forgive me. I will not allow Princess Mithian to suffer any further indignities on this day."

"Nor would any of us, Milady," Ywain concurred. "For the moment, I would suggest though we find shelter and food."

Despite the quality of her cloak and chain mail, she felt the wet and damp seeping through to her skin. She had clenched her teeth to keep them from hearing them chatter. "I…could stand a bit of broth and bread. We're so far off the trail. If…King Arthur ruled in Camelot, I'd say go…there. We can't."

"The ancient tomb. We can take shelter there until this storm passes. Even if there's some wind, at least we'll be out of the rain," Ywain noted ruefully. "We are not far from there. It is but another five miles as I recall."

 _A passable arrangement, Sir Knight, if it wasn't so bitter outside._

 _Malodius_ roared in surprise at the strange voice from ahead on the path.

Talesin stepped into view. "Calm yourself, my Friend. I mean you no harm. On the contrary, I wish to offer food and shelter in the Great Dragon's cave."

"You know where Princess Mithian is?" Britomart demanded.

"She and Emrys are there. They recover from their respective ordeals as well as this morning's assault. You should do the same. Then we can plan a rescue of King Arthur from the Amazon Queen," Talesin informed them.

"The Great Dragon was certainly ally enough this morn! I cast my lot in that," Ywain proposed.

"And I wish to check on Milady Mithian," she concurred.

 _Malodius_ shook his mane up and down while casting an eye at the foreign prince.

Bors stared up into the intensifying downpour. Even if Ywain's directions were on the mark, they'd still shiver in the chill and have next to nothing to eat. He had to acknowledge that between hostile rulers in Whitgate and Camelot, there was little hope of finding a safe haven before they resorted to desperate measures.

His companions glared at him as if to say _"What's the other choice? There is none!"_

"I make it unanimous then," Bors agreed albeit warily. While he acknowledged that the morals of the user dictated how said magic was used, he still felt intimidated by it. Desperate times, however, made for desperate measures. "I could stand for some warm broth myself."

"We shall see what there is in the cave, my Friends," Talesin indicated. He waved his hands and made them all vanish from that place into a more secure haven and bringing another facet of the alliance back into the fold….


	30. Mithian's Dreamscape Entente

Chapter 30

[A/N: Just like Merlin has his own gift in addition to magic, Mithian's about to discover hers!]

Much as the storm raged outside, Mithian struggled to stay asleep in the cave's corner. Her ordeal had left her exhausted enough. The fur wraps made her feel as if she floated above the clouds. She enjoyed that her warlock rested just five feet away from her in his own right….

…even if he snored rather egregiously…

She grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Of all the habits, I mean… _really_?"

Hunith squatted beside her while considering the situation carefully. "Merlin snores when he's anxious, Mithian." She shrugged in acceptance. "He always has." She rubbed the younger woman's shoulder. "You really should try to get more rest."

"I wish I could." The former Princess considered Lancelot all but keeping guard over the entranced Gwen. "Sir Lancelot must love her very much."

"From what Merlin's told me, he does. He does realize however that Guinevere is fated to be with Arthur." Hunith noted Mithian's uncharacteristic skittishness. "Whatever is the matter, Dear? Do I make you nervous?"

Mithian grimaced. "I just want to be worthy of you, Milady." She glanced toward Merlin and then back toward the matriarch. "I love Merlin. You seem to be so wonderful. I just want to fit in."

"You already have. I already told you." Hunith motioned to the empty spot beside her. "May I?"

"Of course. Before I could've provided a place for us at court. Merlin brings the sorcerous knowledge. I could be his provider and the like. Now, thanks to my brother, I have nothing to bring with me. I have no dowry, Hunith. I'm a burden to your family."

"You stop that silliness right now." Hunith rubbed Mithian's shoulder reassuringly. "When one lives in a simple village, concepts such as money and value are different than at court. We value the relationship and culture more than that. You bring your heart and steadfastness, Mithian. I don't care if you're a Princess or not. Merlin certainly doesn't either. You and he are both magical, right? You both are helping each other. Just have faith. Now please lie back down. I don't want you getting sick on me." She let her eyes shine.

"Thank you." Mithian felt herself relaxing upon hearing those words. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply while trying to relax. She still worried about Gwen and Arthur of course. _May they both be all right. I wish I knew more about this magic so I could do my part too!_ She sighed and drifted off into a deep sleep….

…a sleep that it seemed had more than just rejuvenation in mind….

[Dreamscape]

Mithian grimaced from an unexplained deep chill. Her body instinctively broke out into a mass of shivers to keep itself warm. Tiny burning pinpricks bit into her arms; others she felt through the threadbare yellow execution dress. Her head buzzed almost like when she made contact with Merlin the first time. _What?_ She slowly forced her eyelids open.

A dark gray overcast blurred into focus above her face.

Yellowed grass cut into her hands and arms in place of the comforting fur. Grass forming a dead ocean of sorts waving almost in spite of her farther than the eye could see.

 _Merlin? MERLIN? Where are you?_ She called telepathically into the desolate backdrop.

No answer came in response.

 _Where is he? What's going on?_ She sat up and rubbed her forehead in consternation. "This is where I wish he had given me some of those lessons already." She stood ignoring the pain from her back and knees. "And here I was complaining about his snoring."

"Princess Mithian?"

Mithian stared as Gwen walked slowly toward her. Then composing herself, she bowed to the monarch. "Your Highness."

"Princess, we're both royals. You know you don't have to bow," Gwen assured her.

" _Was_. Kay stripped me of my rank and place. Guess having magic and Merlin cost me everything after all," Mithian lamented. "But I thought you were under Morgana's spell! How are you doing this?"

The Queen shook her head. "I don't know. Somehow I'm sleeping back there. Still we're talking. Are we dead? What is this place?"

"I have no idea, Queen Guinevere. Somehow I accidentally made Merlin do this too. That's why you all were taking care of him when I showed up in Gaius' chambers. Perhaps I can do this as well?" Mithian postulated. "This is all so new. I feel so out of place."

Gwen nodded even if she tried to understand her companion's situation. She didn't understand the ways of magic admittedly. Accordingly she didn't know how to advise Mithian on the learning curve. She did recognize the torment in the younger woman in front of herself. She saw someone who'd lost her kingdom, her brother and nearly her life. She was dealing with being outcast for just being what she was….

…much as Arthur had judged Merlin…

 _Arthur…._

Gwen struggled with her heart's longing for him. She worried that he wasn't there and feared the worst. Still, before she could ask about him, she needed to reassure Mithian in a genuine fashion. "I admit I don't understand, Mithian, all of these things. Obviously I'm not Merlin, Gaius or Morgana when it comes to magic. Still I won't allow you or Merlin to be isolated from each other."

"But what of King Arthur? He feels the way Kay does, Milady. Uther convinced him that all magic is evil! How can Merlin and I be ourselves?" Mithian grasped the Queen's hands desperately. "I wish I could tell him that!"

"I wish he was here to be told," Gwen concurred in heartfelt fashion. "Meantime we…."

"Be told what? Gwen? Princess Mithian?"

"Queen Guinevere! Look!" Mithian indicated in disbelief.

Gwen turned on instinct to somehow find her husband standing weakly on his feet. "Arthur!" Rather than ask questions or delay the moment, she immediately rushed to him and threw her arms around him. "You're here!"

"I don't understand. I was in Radegund's pit after being whipped and put in the stocks. Now we're here?" He ground his teeth to keep them from chattering. "This has got to be Morgana's work!"

"No, King Arthur, I believe it is mine although I don't know how I did it," Mithian interceded. She bowed to him. "I was thinking of the Queen and you before going to sleep. Now we're here in this place."

"Well can you _please_ think of some shelter, food or a _fire_? It's bloody cold!" he protested.

"Arthur, stop! Mithian has enough to deal with." Gwen shook her head at him. "Please don't pressure her about magic or being with Merlin all right?"

"Enough…? Guinevere, I've been deposed and tortured! I don't know where my knights are if they're still alive! Morgana has the crown! You're stuck in this place with us. And _Merlin_ …I don't know if I can trust him either…." he pointed out.

Mithian's face flushed beet red. " _Do not_ , King Arthur, speak of Merlin like that! He is your most loyal servant, brother and subject! Even if I am no longer a Princess, I will not allow my love to be so disparaged. Even now, he thinks of us and the Greater Good! So do I…even if I can't control these gifts yet." She shivered in the cold but would not back down to him.

"No longer…?" He turned to his wife who nodded in affirmation.

"According to Mithian, Kay stripped her of her title and banished her from Nemeth for sorcery and being with Merlin. Arthur, we cannot let that stand! Certainly we can….?" Gwen started to explain to him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Mithian, I am sorry for your misfortune. Truly I am. Prince Kay had his reasons. You defied the laws by those actions."

"And yet we still try to help you. Why should we live in fear because of what we are? King Arthur, not even magic user is your sister. Most of us just want to co-exist in peace! Surely you can understand that. You know what kind of a man Merlin is!" Mithian argued.

"I know Merlin's lied to me for the last decade. He was using magic right underneath our noses the whole time!" he pointed out.

"He had to sneak around because your father _outlawed_ it! Please, my Liege, understand that we want to be part of your Albion too. While I may not have known Merlin as long as you have, we are bonded. I have a view of him that you do not. Yes he's complicated but he's also the kindest and most gentle man I've ever met. You denied me once. Please do not do so again," Mithian countered. "I beg you."

"Arthur, certainly we can change those laws?" Gwen interjected. "Magic is a tool not a curse. Certainly Merlin has showed us that over the years. And do we wish to repeat what happened with Morgana, the Druid girl and the other sorcerers who were driven to dark sorcery?"

"Freya. Her name is Freya," Mithian informed the royal couple. When they looked at her curiously, she shrugged. "Her ghost came to visit me in my cell. She actually brought me food and cared about me. She loved Merlin and didn't want to give him up. However she made me promise to keep him happy. Someone like that is pure goodness despite the curse you and the knights killed her for."

"Mithian, she was a monster that needed to be caged!" he argued.

"Because she was _cursed_ ," Mithian retorted fiercely. "It wasn't Freya's fault that bounty hunter put her in the cage or pursued her. Please. Simply consider that." She pointed at a bare patch of ground with a few wisps of grass. "Burn. _BURN!_ "

Nothing happened.

"So much for magic! We're going to freeze and…." He paced about while trying to stay warm.

"Arthur, _enough_!" Gwen instructed firmly while embracing Mithian to reassure her. "It's all right."

"Merlin makes it look easy. I wish I could. He probably focus and say something like _teine_ …" The new sorceress pointed half seriously.

He jumped as a fire sprouted inadvertently under his right foot. "AHH! _Watch what you are doing!_ "

Mithian stared in horror. "I'm sorry, King Arthur! I didn't know…."

"At least we have a fire," Gwen declared while trying to keep the smirk off of her face. She broke off bits of grass from the meadow around them. "Let's get something on it."

"She could be more careful…." He rubbed his right foot and hopped around in pain.

"At least we have a means to keep ourselves warm. If we allow her to practice, she'll get better with it. Wouldn't you think?" Gwen reminded him firmly. She dropped the grass carefully on the flames so as to let them be fuel without smothering them.

"It was accidental…." Mithian started to point out.

He frowned not wanting to believe the exiled former Princess. As he set more grass on the fire and let it build in strength, he rubbed his hands over it. "I don't suppose you have any soup?"

"Wish it worked like that. I don't know. I do know that Camelot's knights are free. Meleagant no longer occupies Nemeth. Still the threat remains. Morgana rules over Camelot. Radegund still has you in her prison. Queen Guinevere still lies under her sleeping spell. We have enough to worry about without bringing up those prejudicial laws," Mithian recounted. "I was almost _burned at the stake_ this morning because of those laws."

"At least my knights are not under Morgana's influence. Some thing is in our favor at least," he indicated feeling relieved by that small nugget of an advantage. "And Merlin?"

"He is free as well. We're both sleeping…or I'm supposed to be at least," Mithian continued. "As I said, I don't know how we're here. It must be some facet of my gift. I was thinking about you both and then we're all here." She shrugged.

"Well at least you're being honest with us about this," Gwen reassured her. "I have faith in Merlin and you, Mithian. Just do your best. I'm sure he can guide you through this crisis."

"He is… _ingenious_ …in solving things for an idiot," Arthur admitted albeit sullenly. Seeing the two women glare at him, he queried, "What? Merlin is an idiot."

"Stop calling him that. He's no idiot," Mithian insisted while still trying to warm herself by the fire. "He's smarter than you and I put together."

"We do owe them both a fair hearing, Arthur," Gwen noted. She noticed that her hand flickered and grew fainter. "Mithian, what is this?"

Mithian saw the entire dreamscape getting darker. She felt herself feeling weaker. "I…don't know. I'm sorry…I…wish…." She felt numb and collapsed to the ground.

And with that, the entire place collapsed in on itself sending the three souls to who knew where….


	31. Warning Ignored

Chapter 31 [Camelot]

Morgana stood on the balcony by the royal bedchamber and glared out over the upper town. She could see that everything muddled along in some fashion. People still traded their wares. Servants still washed clothes at the cistern and drew water at the well for their masters. A few drunken sots headed for the Rising Sun tavern down the street.

 _Muddling yet not at the normal pace…._

 _Ingrates! I free them from the Pendragon Tyranny!_ She frowned knowing that the people would not accept her any more now than they had on her previous attempts to hold onto the throne.

 _Usurper….lying sorcerous witch…._ Despite their half-hearted attempts at courtesy and outward appearances, the subjects—be they noble or common—all rejected her.

 _We shall see how they like it when I shred the new order and reinstate the Old Religion!_ She smirked wickedly; her eyes almost burning into the passersby beneath her perch. Already she had begun to train up a new order of knights from the remnants of Meleagant's men and new recruits. She would soon cull the advisors from the council. Proclamations would go out soon telling the people of their lot and to deal with it.

She stalked back into the bedchamber sullenly. Such measures should be easily attained. She wanted her own kind to live in peace, didn't she? If only the people and the traitors would see it that way. She sucked in a deep breath still feeling the spell's residue from an hour earlier….

 _So the little girl believes she can undo my plans with her talents, does she? You truly do inspire, Emrys!_ Her lip curled angrily at discovering Mithian reaching out to Arthur and Gwen on the spirit plane. _How I wish I had subverted her before you could recruit her, Emrys. Mithian is a considerable adversary in her own right. Too bad the execution didn't go through as planned. Meleagant botched that bloody affair!_

Meleagant, almost on cue, knocked solidly on the door. "Milady Morgana, it is time for the council. Forgive me for the intrusion." He nodded respectfully to her.

"Yes… _those fools_. You will be watching of course?" she supposed knowing his own ambitions to influence affairs in that place.

"As we agreed. My knights train the new recruits well. They should be ready to fight shortly should the need arise," he reported.

"Knowing my dear brother's knights, the _need_ will arise at some point. What happened in Nemeth was a case in point. Was it not?" she reminded him. "As long as Emrys and Mithian are out there, we should be careful."

"We can send patrols…."

She shook her head. "He's more cunning than that. I still can't believe he fooled Arthur and Uther for almost a decade. If he can do that, he knows how to stay hidden and keep his precious Princess safe for that matter. No. What happened just now is one piece of the process."

"What happened just now?" he pressed feeling more concern. He still felt unsettled by the sight of Emrys flying over Whitgate raining fire and destruction on the Great Dragon's back. "Is there another sorcerous incursion?"

"Our former Princess, it seems, has other talents that are developing. Mithian reached out to Arthur and Gwen somehow. Despite the safeguards and separation we have put in place, she can pull people into this other place. Fortunately for us, I discerned the contact and disrupted it," she explained. "Radegund should be warned. They will strike for Arthur next."

"I can send riders toward her land if that suits you?" he offered.

"Thank you, Meleagant. In this case, however, I believe a _direct visit_ would be in order. They reinforce each other. So should we. I have brought you here to Camelot for that reason. Kay still believes he can hold Nemeth without his sister's presence. Whatever that fool wants to believe, he can. His bungling of that situation plays to our advantage," she continued. "The people are split in their loyalties. For all of her tomboy behavior, her former subjects still love their precious Mithian. Certainly you saw that when you tried to burn her at the stake?"

"They love that witch? She's not even a proper Princess!" he protested.

"Of course she isn't. That's precisely why the common people do care. The nobles looked down on her previously. Now they'd _never_ accept her. Have patience. The process there is in motion. Even the strongest of fabrics will eventually fall apart if enough threads are pulled," she pointed out in almost too relaxed a state. "Tell the council I will be there in twenty minutes."

"As you wish, Lady Morgana. My thanks for your candor," he expressed gratefully.

"Of course," she concurred as he left and shut the door behind himself. "I should have to suffer fools such as the council! Intolerable." She shook her head while inspecting her image in the mirror. "And to think there was a time when I naively thought we could all coexist." She sighed while recalling that young girl who used to worry over such petty things…

…the girl who believed Arthur and Uther looked out for her good fortune….

…that her maid, Gwen, was a truly trustworthy friend….

…that Merlin was a noble person despite his status…

 _Liars all!_ A tidal surge of hate dismissed the past fancies from her mind. _I can't trust them to keep the proper order!_ She brought her fist down on the oak dressing table hard shaking it in her fury.

 _And what pray tell is the proper order, my Priestess?_

Morgana stiffened and turned to see a luminescent figure floating before herself. She managed a bow after recognizing her. "The one that serves you, my goddess."

 _And you believe that shedding blood even in my name is serving me? Morgana, have a care. As high priestess, your role is to preserve life and speak to the love in my name. Your emotions—the very hate weighing on your soul as we speak—warps your perceptions and leads you off of my chosen path. I am commanding you to stop this foolish crusade,_ the goddess instructed. _We are to live in communion with others now._

"Even _you_ , Lady, turn on the truth? I only seek to enforce it in your name!" Morgana protested.

 _You mean you use my name to justify your own ambitions. Remember, Morgana Pendragon, you serve ME. All comes to you through me. If you continue this course, I will be forced to act. Do not do this. Remember as well what happened to Morgause. Think well on that, Daughter…._ With that the goddess disappeared from view.

"How can she desert me like that?" Morgana protested angrily. She balled her fists and swiped away frustrated tears. "I just want something! Why is that so bad? WHY?" She stalked toward the council chamber; her anger resonated off of the granite walls around her. She strode through the chamber doors icily not meeting any of the councilors' eyes nor her ally's as she sat down on the throne above her brother's over rated round table.

"Milady, with all respect, we've been waiting for an hour and a half to begin our deliberations!" one old man alerted her.

"I had an important visitor to receive, Lord Rupert. I'd remind you to watch your tongue. _I am Queen now_." Morgana eased herself onto the throne deliberately. "Is there any pressing matter which requires you to report?"

"We…have the grain blight in the provinces. The plague still rages in the east. And there is the need to assist Nemeth. We…." Lord Leopold reported in a hesitant voice.

"Gaius tends to the matter in the east, I believe. Somebody should _check_ on our physician's progress. Should they not, Lord Meleagant?" she suggested.

"Riders will be sent shortly to that end, Your Highness," the Cawdorian ruler agreed. "As for Nemeth, it will be dealt with when Queen Morgana sees fit, Lord Leopold. Rest assured of that."

"Indeed. If that is all, Gentlemen, I do have one other matter before us." Morgana glared at the group. "I call for the suspension of the Pendragons' persecution of magic and those who wield it. Prepare for discussions of how to best implement the measure across the realm."

The council stared dumbly at her. While they anticipated this move, they didn't think it would come this quickly or _brazenly_.

"Milady, present company excluded of course…." Lord Leopold cleared his throat with great unease.

"Of course." She smiled saccharin-sweetly at the elder. "Do not say that people who practice magic are evil in themselves, Lord Leopold. Many are driven to evil by small minded fools who'd persecute them. Those small minded fools haunt castles and council chambers such as this one. Oh but _present company excluded of course_." She stood and sniggered darkly. "The days of repression are _over_ , my good servants. Figure out a way to roll back the injustice or _I will_. That is all." She frowned dismissively toward the rabble.

The councilors considered each other both in fear and indignation. As one, they rose from their seats and bowed to Morgana of course. Then they departed determining how to best deal with this new and brewing threat on the throne.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh they think they can scheme against me, do they?" She chuckled. "So predictable."

"We should have them arrested and replaced," Meleagant proposed.

"Not yet. Let the mice scurry around a bit. Who knows? They might cough up a promising piece of cheese. In the meantime, do send those riders for the east. We should keep an eye on Gaius. He may prove _useful_ back here. Instruct your riders to escort my court physician back to Camelot, will you please?" she disagreed.

"At once, Milady." Meleagant of course would have rather rode for Nemeth to take the throne back or return to Cawdor. Still Morgana's machinations suited him at least for the present.

She returned to her vigil of the people below albeit through the council chamber's window. She frowned deeply. _Soon you will all understand!_

A dark omen indeed…..


	32. An Example Made

Chapter 32 [Arthur's Cell, Radegund's Castle]

Arthur rubbed his forehead in consternation. He couldn't understand what had just happened to him. One minute he was brooding alone in this festering pit dealing with his captivity.

Then something hit him _hard_ from nowhere knocking him for a loop.

Following that, his senses returned to him (or seemed to do so) in the strange place. There he found Gwen and Princess Mithian talking about _Merlin_ and _magic_ of all things. He of course tried to talk sense into them…magic was dangerous after all….

And that was before Mithian put her foot down on both matters chiding him about his attitudes toward his former manservant and their shared magical talent.

 _Bloody rubbish! Kay did the right thing. Mithian knew she was committing treason by practicing magic! As much as I don't like his agenda, even Meleagant was within his rights to burn her for the crime._ He sighed while considering the woman he'd briefly courted during Gwen's exile from court. _Mithian, how did you get tangled into that? You may be unorthodox in how you do things but you're a good person! And after all of the rejected suitors, you pick MERLIN?_ He wrinkled his nose almost in disgust at that notion. _How do you think that way, People?_

Still Gwen was alive and out there somewhere. That gave him hope…..

 _I will find you, Guinevere! You will not languish if I have anything to say about it!_ he vowed earnestly to himself in spite of his circumstances. He struggled against his chains accomplishing little more than rattling them loudly. "ARGH!" He rolled his eyes.

At that moment, a key turned in the lock allowing the door to creak open.

"Who now?" he called out into the dark.

"Keep it down, _will you?_ " Elena hissed pointedly. She anxiously scanned the passage outside to insure that nobody had heard him. Satisfied that her presence remained undetected, she eased the door shut behind herself. "You are a most stubborn one."

"Comes from being stuck down here. Wish you could get me out of here!" he retorted fiercely.

"A few scraps and a piece of bread can be concealed. Your absence from this cell _not so much_." She set the wrapped bundle on the small table just to her left. She looked him over carefully. "Your wounds heal nicely. In a couple of days, the Queen will most likely expect you to start serving her."

"So _not_ happening!" he groused.

"In this situation, you should be considering how to stay _alive_ for your subjects if you truly care for them. Perhaps Queen Radigund will allow you to work off your debt to her and then release you? One can never tell these things. I do know she is a good woman and leader to us," she pointed out.

"A good woman would never ally herself with the Lady Morgana and other users of magic," he countered moodily.

"And yet, from what I've heard upstairs, you have. What of your servant? Is he not the one they call _Emrys_? Have a care, Fallen King. One thing Queen Radigund has taught us is the value of thinking of others before yourself. I risk my own position and perhaps my life to help you. Can you not do the same for others? Why do you denounce those with magic? They have done nothing to you," she lectured.

"You sound like the Princess Mithian. Seems she was using magic too. She ridicules the social order! She deserved exile. At least she's not ash on the pyre," he insisted. He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it almost came to that."

"So you do have some mercy in that regard. Excellent, Arthur of Camelot! There may be hope for you yet," she assessed.

"I'm full of surprises," he retorted sarcastically. Granted he appreciated her looking in on him but he didn't need the lecture at the moment.

"I can imagine," she deadpanned while shaking her head. "Meantime surprise us all and play your role for your subjects' sake as well as that of your queen, Arthur."

The door slammed shut at that moment and the lock secured itself.

"What?" Elena rushed to the door and struggled futilely with it. "There was nobody there! How?"

He rolled his eyes. "My sister _is_ a witch, Elena."

 _How kind of you to remember._ Morgana stepped out of the shadows with a smug smirk on her face. "And the titles are _priestess_ and _Queen_ to be precise." Her eyes glowed bright yellow at Elena. She flicked a finger at the Amazon pinning the latter to the wall. "Now let's see what's in the bundle, shall we?"

"I have done nothing wrong. Stop this, Morgana Pendragon! You are only making my point for me!" Elena insisted fearfully. "It isn't about magic. It's about _how it's used_. You condemn your own kind through your actions!"

" _My kind?"_ Morgana considered those words while unwrapping the towel to find a half of a loaf of bread and a piece of meat there. "And what pray tell of ignoble subjects who _defy_ their Queen? The prisoner is here for a _reason_. I can't expect the likes of you to understand. Perhaps your Queen will determine right and wrong here. Now _won't she_? Let's have a talk. _All of us_." She waved her hands making them all disappear in a flash of light.

[Radegund's Throne Chamber]

As the events occurred beneath her feet, the Amazon Queen poured over parchment maps with an eye for detail. She knew Lothian and Mercia always clamored for war; their lustful rulers considering the Amazons as little more than potential brood mares for themselves. To the east, Saxons, the Gauls and Baltic pirates always proved troublesome….

…the Gauls now especially given Prince Bors' place among those attacked by her allies….

 _How you confound things with your plans, Morgana!_ She shook her head. _I would not let the men subjugate us. My sisters would rather die than allow that._ She thought toward the cell downstairs. _Let Arthur of Camelot be a lesson to those around him. They wish to oppose us? Fine. They'll pay as they'd make us pay. In the meantime, perhaps an emissary to King Bors to explain our role was not directed necessarily against his son would be a valuable one._ She nodded at that thought. _Yes. Valuable. I need an ally against these others. I don't want people seeing me as cruel._ She went to sip on a goblet of wine but found it empty. "Strange. Normally Elena keeps this full. Where has she been?"

An expectant knocking sounded against the oaken door.

Next to it, the two Amazon guards drew their blades and looked to her.

Radegund nodded while producing her own blade. "Open it but be ready." As they did so, she saw Diera bowing to her purposefully. "Yes, Diera? This is most unusual."

"Begging your pardon, Good Queen. Queen Morgana of Camelot has discovered a dire matter. This is one that merits your immediate attention. Apologies for interrupting your preparations," Diera explained reverently.

Radegund sheathed her sword and motioned for the other royal to be brought in. _What could Morgana want now? She has Camelot. We have our bargain struck._ To see several other Amazon warriors dragging Elena and Arthur with their arms tied behind their backs into the room made her narrow her eyes. "What is this?"

"Seems you have a _traitor_ in your midst, Queen Radegund," Morgana announced with a due nod for respect to the other's throne. "Forgive my intrusion. Your servant was subverting your orders."

"She had the bread and meat which were missing from the kitchen, Queen Radegund," Diera continued while placing the bootleg bundle before the ruler.

"She did nothing wrong! This is not justice!" Arthur protested.

"SILENCE! You will hold your tongue, Dog!" Diera backhanded him across the face.

Radegund sadly considered the food. She looked toward the trembling Elena who kneeled before her. She really did not want to do anything to her most loyal servant. "At least I know now why my goblet wasn't filled. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Elena?"

"My Queen, forgive me. I know that to ignore your command is disrespectful." Elena gulped nervously before pressing on. "Yes, Arthur of Camelot is a _man_ and an _extremely callous example of one at that_." She glared at the other prisoner. "He disrespects those who are different than he. He treats them with utter disregard when they don't suit his agenda. Still even a _man_ does not deserve to be whipped and starved like an animal. I do not seek to lecture you but to appeal to your high ideals, Queen Radegund—to the magnanimous leader I know you to be. Should we not seek to be better than them? Should we not seek to inspire a future in which we can live _alongside_ them? Not just men and women but all creatures?"

"This isn't the time, Elena. You are on trial not the Queen," Diera groused.

"Such flights of fancy indeed. As if Arthur or any Pendragon can be trusted? Even as one of his own allies attempted to reach out to him, he denounced her for using magic and finding love!" Morgana scoffed.

"Is this true, Pendragon?" Radegund inquired pointedly.

He ground his teeth feeling the shame at his own prejudice being revealed so callously. Now it was his turn to glare at his sister and the Amazons surrounding him. "Yes," he admitted in a low voice. "Merlin, it seems, lied to us about his use of magic. He came off as someone who was loyal and _hated_ it. Much like our _subversive_ usurper here."

"That depends upon one's point of view, Dear Brother. You're a bastard of magic, you hypocrite, as much as Mithian, Emrys or I are! Igraine was barren. Uther used magic to conceive you! Now you denounce the very thing that brought you into this world? You even denounce the man, Merlin otherwise known as Emrys, who has protected you? You denounce the former Princess Mithian who you shamed before the courts of Camelot and Nemeth in favor of Guinevere? You denounce _me_ even if our father and you helped to drive us to this point? And you call _me subversive_?" Morgana countered rather demonstratively effectively squashing his argument flat. "Now you elicit sympathy in others and you cause them pain. You are such a piece of work, Arthur. You never deserved the throne."

"It seems you are exposed for all of your flaws, Arthur of Camelot. The account of Princess Mithian of Nemeth's humiliation at your hands is well known. Credit her for being gracious and well minded enough to consider the Greater Good over her own pride. I also know of this Merlin's humility and grace in your service. You might consider their examples as you enter my service. Two mornings hence, the induction ceremony for such things will take place here. You will be brought before me where I will prepare you _myself_ for your new position."

Morgana leaned close to Arthur and noted, "Radegund's male slaves are _eunuchs_ , Arthur. I'm sure you'll _enjoy_ that."

His eyes went wide as that thought registered in his head. His eyes shot venom at his sister accordingly.

Morgana sniggered. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. _Much._ "

Radegund cleared her throat and turned to her quivering servant. "As for you, Elena. I consider your years of service to my household. You have been one of my most loyal servants. From your words, you do not intend to betray me but set a higher ideal. In addition you admitted your fault as a proper Amazon should…one that which warriors above your station would seek to hide or couch from me. Under most circumstances, I would simply have you flogged and leave it at that. _However_ I did order that the prisoner is to suffer. You are subverting a lesson of war. I wish I did not have to do the next thing. Elena, with great regret, I have to banish you from court. The law demands that I execute you. I cannot bear that. According to the love you show others, I grant you a degree of mercy. You will leave immediately. May you find grace in your new life. That is all."

"You would banish her for an act of kindness?" he implored while struggling against the three feminine warriors who held him on his knees.

"You do have a tongue on you, Pendragon. Perhaps I shall cut that out too," Radegund noted darkly. "You _will_ learn your place! Do not make me kill you too quickly." She smiled sinisterly.

Elena shuddered noting how her queen seemed to be following the cues of the dark High Priestess. _She's influencing the others distorting their thoughts and motivations._ "My Queen, please!"

"I have spoken, Elena. If you will not leave, I will have you removed," Radegund declared.

"Allow me." Morgana stepped in. Her eyes glowed yellow as she commanded, _"_ _Gus an rìoghachd dorcha còmhla riut!_ _"_

Elena disappeared in an obsidian flash leaving only a burned scar on the floor.

"What did you do? You had _no right_!" Radegund demanded angrily. "I did not want her killed!"

"I banished her. Let the little traitor wander in a nightmare realm for a while. You're letting your emotions govern you, Queen Radegund. I simply _enforced_ your perogatives," Morgana defended herself.

"Be that as it may, Morgana Pendragon, this is still _my_ kingdom! You have done much to assist me so I will overlook this one time. _Do not_ presume you rule here however. I will deal with my new slave as I see fit. I will also expect when the time comes for you and the Red Knight to support me when our enemies come…and they will come for us," Radegund reminded her. "That is why I do not simply _kill_ your brother outright. Lot of Lothian and Odin of Mercia both hate the Pendragon. I know of this one's allies including the two sorcerers also massing a rescue mission. Among them is Prince Bors of Gaul whose father could be a difficulty in his own right. Let them all see this Pendragon alive and ready to lick their boots at my court. That is all, Morgana. I believe you have a court of your own to look in on?" Radegund insisted pointedly.

"Aye I do. Just make sure Arthur is _demoted_ accordingly," Morgana relented although her pride felt scalded by Radegund's ingratitude. She shook her head at Arthur before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Arrogant boor. It must be a Pendragon trait," Radegund assessed negatively. She turned to Diera. "Take the _man_ back to his kennel. Guard his door. Elena was correct in that he should be fed. We do want a _strong slave_ for the household. Meantime keep watch of our borders. We should prepare for our enemies."

"It will be done," Diera agreed before nodding to the other Amazons who dragged Arthur from the room.

Radegund shook her head. She considered the loss of Elena's service sadly. "What a pity. Under most circumstances, such feelings would merit an elevation to court not an exile. Sad that she had to defy me at this point." She scanned the maps again and then rolled them back up before departing for the armory.

Best to be prepared on all fronts, she thought…..


	33. Mithian Prompts Discussion

Chapter 33 [Kilgarrah's Cave]

Merlin slumbered deeply feeling secure for the first time in almost a week. His friends, while they were all exile, remained safely around himself. Others who'd been deceased toiled around him. Gaius labored miles away from Camelot on the plague victims. The knights at least had their freedom….

…and Mithian…his beloved Princess….slumbered not far from his side…

…well not everything was _that_ perfect. Since they were bonded, he would've preferred sharing the furs with her but one couldn't have everything….

…not with his mother watching over them both like a hawk….

He had slept well…that is until a sudden and intense shock burst that blissful bubble. It was akin to a feedback shock when a spell went awry. It literally jolted him twenty feet away sending him skidding across the hard granite floor. "What?"

Instinctively he called out across the link, _Mithian?_

In response, her scream threatened to rip his mind apart. He ground his teeth as he forced his eyes open. Instinctively his heart beat faster. His mind scrambled to rationalize what was going on. "What's going on _now_?"

Hunith looked toward him in a dead panic. "Merlin! It's Mithian! What is this?"

"No…no…NO!" The warlock scrambled to the struggling witch's side. He could see her spasming. Her eyes were opened as wide as they could be. A white pale colored her skin. Sweat drenched her gown. _Mithian, come on. I'm here. I'm here._

"You have some spell or something, right?" Britomart demanded in exasperation.

"Lady Britomart? What?" Merlin looked around to find Ywain, Bors and _Malodius_ there in addition to everyone else. He turned to the Great Dragon in fear.

"This is the Witch Morgana's work. It seems Mithian's abilities manifested once she went to sleep. She tried to reach out to Arthur and Guinevere. The Witch disrupted the spell and cast them apart," Kilgarrah explained.

"It is for you to help her, Emrys," Talesin insisted. "I can aid your efforts of course." He extended his hand.

"Thank you." Merlin grasped the offered hand. "Everyone, join hands. Focus on Mithian please." He struggled to compose himself as pain bombarded him through the link.

"You must stand firm, Young Warlock. I know you are feeling pain. You must be strong for her now," Kilgarrah advised.

"We're with you too, Merlin," Lancelot noted as the group followed his directions.

"We have faith in you both, Merlin," Isolde assured him. "Love is the strongest force in the universe." For emphasis, she looked to Tristan who nodded in agreement.

"BAH! Just do it already. We need her, Merlin," the Black Knight groused.

Merlin shook his head at the taciturn warrior. Then he shut everything else out. He focused on the supportive energies emanating from the companions surrounding him. Mystical support flowed into him from the ancient wizard. He inhaled a hopeful breath. His eyes went yellow. _"_ _Thigibh air ais chun dhomh!_ _"_ He laid his lips on her forehead allowing them to brush a tender yet affirming reminder of his presence and support.

The energies flowed into the suffering sorceress soothing her agony. His spell formed a barrier against Morgana's cascading assault shielding her from its crushing impact.

Mithian grimaced as she weakly looked around at all of the staring eyes. "What…happened? I…." She started to sit up.

"It's okay. Just relax. We've got you," Merlin insisted offering her a relieved yet pointed look. _You somehow made contact with Arthur and Gwen while we were sleeping._

 _Oh! I wish I could control these abilities._ Despite his advisory, she rolled his eyes and sat up slowly. "As if I'm _really_ going to let you have the last word, Merlin?"

"Nope. That'll never happen," Merlin cracked feeling glad that her outlook was still intact.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll go and get you some tea or something," Merlin shrugged to his confused friends and went off to get her drink.

Britomart shook her head. "You gave us a fright, Milady. Glad to see your eyes open."

"Thank you."

"Still….Merlin _is_ right. You should rest." The red haired woman smirked at her friend.

"Don't look at us," Bors interjected. "Whatever happened was bad enough."

 _Malodius_ rubbed his snout against the patient's arm in support.

Mithian rolled her eyes. _Don't push it, Merlin._

 _Pardon me for being concerned. You are the impetuous one, you know._ He handed her the tea. _Small sips now._

 _I know how to drink tea. Thank you._ Still the former Princess arched an eyebrow and managed a small smile for him. She could clearly feel his love and warmth resonating through their link toward her. That being said however, it wouldn't do for her to concede the field….

…verbal judo points and all that….

"You did reach them? What did you see?" Lancelot queried before the others looked at him in disapproval.

"It's okay…Everything's jumbled up but…." Mithian took a saucy gulp of her tea. Then she inhaled deeply. "It's like what happened with Merlin. Somehow I pulled them into some other place but it wasn't like the other one. It was dark and cold. They were all right." She frowned.

"What? What else was there?" Talesin asked.

Mithian seized onto Merlin tightly. "Arthur. Oh what have we done to him?" She wept into his chest.

Merlin stared at his mother in disbelief. He held his love closely against his chest allowing her the full measure of his support.

"I believe she's referring to Arthur's belief that magic is evil in itself as are sorcerers such as ourselves," Kilgarrah presumed.

"He thinks we deliberately lied to him, Merlin. I…I didn't know I was a sorceress until this week! What did you do?" Mithian continued.

"He had to deceive everyone into thinking he's normal, Mithian," Tristan noted somberly. "Arthur is such a fool to hold a grudge over _that_. He owes you his life so many times over, Merlin!"

"I know but he feels betrayed, I imagine. He sees magic as what killed his parents. Just as at Ealdor the first time, Will lied on his deathbed to cover me. You should have seen the hate in Arthur's eyes toward magic at that point." Merlin trembled. "He doesn't care that I saved him all of those times. He's obsessed with hating magic. He doesn't trust us." He bowed his head sadly.

"It's not your fault, Merlin. Uther's laws have been a determent to all of us. The attitudes in place since the Purge haven't helped. Even when I didn't know you that well, I knew you wouldn't do anything but protect Arthur. He's being a complete idiot," Mithian assured him. _I know you would do anything for anyone._ She kissed his cheek softly in support of him.

"Morgana has never helped that either unfortunately," Lancelot noted.

"How did she become like this?" Hunith wondered aloud. "She was so loyal and nice during that first visit."

"Mother, that is complicated." Merlin cast a pointed look at Kilgarrah.

"I simply told you, Merlin, that the Witch would be responsible for Albion's downfall. Look at where we are now," Kilgarrah defended himself.

"It seems we're our own self-fulfilling prophecy," Mithian noted somberly.

"Gaius admittedly gave Morgana sleeping remedies instead of letting her know about her magic. We feared what would happen," Merlin explained. "And then Morgause twisted her mind still further." He sighed deeply. "I just wish we had trusted more."

"Merlin…." Kilgarrah doubted.

"The secrets frustrate everyone. I know how difficult it was to keep them," Lancelot noted. "Trust is the important thing, Merlin. Now that we realize how you all mishandled the Lady Morgana's situation, learn from it going forward. Give Arthur time to heal and come around."

"If not, I'll brain him. I'm not going to put up with that from Kay and him," Mithian asserted. She sighed.

Merlin handed her a good sized piece of bread. "You should eat something."

"And what about you? This seems like your portion too!" she argued caringly. "Merlin!"

"It's more important that you eat…and…."

She ripped the meal in half and stuck a portion in his hand firmly. "We _both_ eat you mean. I won't have you starving because of me, Merlin."

"Fine." He bit into his bread and shrugged. Even if he enjoyed the verbal banter, he relished being around her in this fashion.

Mithian for her part sat in silence. For all of the talk of Morgana being a friend in the past, she only knew the scheming wench of the present. She bit off a piece of bread and chewed deliberately while watching the guilt across her warlock's face. Finally she rubbed his arm. "Merlin."

"Hmm?" he replied between bites.

"Whatever Arthur or Morgana feel, it's their decision to be that way. Yes we've all made mistakes. I know you did what you thought was best for Camelot and your king. Now if we can all learn from the past and move forward, that would be best for everyone," Mithian assured him while rubbing up against his side.

"Let's hope." He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She patted his arm before taking a sip of tea. She knew that the fight before them would be an arduous one. "And thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime," he noted while taking another piece of bread content in the moment. He knew they'd need to deal with what was best for everyone concerned especially for the future state of Albion.

At least though for the moment, he was with his Princess…

Some things counted for more than the sum of the other parts….


	34. Encounter in the Darkness

Chapter 34

[Nightmare Realm]

Gwen huddled within a cave somewhere in this threatening and hideous place. Upon waking up somewhere in the desolate wood outside, she'd woven her way through the defoliated trees while trying to find shelter.

Fortunately she stumbled upon the cave—more of a shallow hollow of no more than fifteen feet into a hillside perhaps. Still it was enough of a shelter from the elements outside. It allowed her to build a fire to warm herself.

Strange though that Hunger hadn't claimed her stomach yet. Nor had Sleep called to her.

Strange indeed….

 _Enough strange things to concern myself with for one day._ With her base needs seeming covered, her mind turned to the developing situation around herself. _Mithian's magic seems to be getting stronger. She can reach out though to Arthur, Merlin and me? That, if honed properly, is a valuable asset. Merlin, if we give him enough space, should be able to do that. Space—what a concept!_ She rolled her eyes at the attitudes beating up against her friends' budding romance. _What bloody rubbish! Those two need each other and everyone would deny them. Even Arthur, despite what we have, would do so. Would we make Mithian into another Morgana?_

A demonstrative chill iced her spine in response to that particular scenario.

 _No! We've all made mistakes. We all contributed to making Morgana what she is. I wonder what Merlin thinks of that? I'm sure he believes he was protecting Arthur and Camelot. Still I wish there was a way we could reach her. If we can remake this world, magic—at least the good kind—should have a place. Shouldn't it? I will convince Arthur of that. Even if it scares us, Merlin is here. He's such a good person. Maybe now that he doesn't have to conceal his true nature any longer, he can explain these things._

Outside she heard an impact with the turf followed by a muffled cry.

 _Now who's here?_ She bunched her cloak about herself and peered outside.

Elena shivered in the dank chill of that stygian place. Her Amazon garb, while well suited for a relatively warm household, did little to shelter her skin from the environment. Her eyes darted about the woods for some sort of shelter and place to dry herself. She'd taken to running in bursts so as to keep herself warm and to get through the desolate woods all the faster.

Too bad she hadn't seen the exposed root across her path.

She forced herself to her feet and frowned indignantly. Even if she was only a servant, she remained an Amazon. _Even if the Queen exiled me, she did so unwillingly. Tradition made her do so. I can be strong!_ As she tried to step forward, she felt pain shoot through her right foot. _Of all the times to injure myself….Careless fool! To trip like a child!_ She hobbled forward.

Then in the dark and cloying mists, she could've sworn she saw a flickering light next to the hillside straight ahead.

 _What? A light? Could it be a fire?_ She ground her teeth and limped forward as fast as she could manage. For several minutes, she pressed on in this manner somehow managing to ignore the pain. As she got closer, she made out the outline of the hillside recess and the flickering light from what had to be a campfire. "Warmth."

"Can I help you?"

Elena's hair stood on end. Her eyes flitted in several directions anxiously. "Who said that? Come out!"

Gwen stepped into the light. "Pardon me. I didn't mean to scare you. Would you like to share my fire?"

The Amazon stared both fearfully and in awe at the astral projection floating in front of herself. Her mouth dropped open. Her eyes were both wide open. She trembled. "W…What are you?"

Gwen quirked a brow at the other woman's reaction until she remembered _why_ hunger and sleep weren't a problem for her in this state. _Your body's still back in our world. Reassure her, Gwen._ "I'm Queen Guinevere of Camelot. Sorry about frightening you. My sister-in-law, the Lady Morgana, cast a spell on me. My body sleeps back there. I'm consigned to this place. I was only offering to let you warm yourself."

"She sent me here as well," Elena noted miserably. She eyed the image carefully as she moved closer to the fire. Admittedly her hands and skin tingled from its warmth. Being in the shelter provided a welcome relief from the bitter chill. "I am sorry for your misfortune, Milady. She does much against us all."

"What of King Arthur and my people? Forgive me but I worry about them," Gwen queried desperately.

Elena repressed the urge to roll her eyes at his name. Rather than the ego and repressive arrogance in him, she perceived a genuine caring in this queen. She beheld the fear and worrying in the latter's eyes over her duties.

Something that resembled Queen Radegund at her best—which she had fallen far from at that point….

"You have reason to worry, Highness. Morgana has recruited my queen, Radegund, and King Meleagant of Cawdor into a plot to subvert our isle. They have taken Camelot and Nemeth while making preparations to move against Mercia and even across the sea to Gaul. Arthur languishes in my Queen's dungeon sentenced to become her royal eunuch in two days' time. Your knights are imprisoned in Nemeth. That's all I managed to overhear as the Queen's former maid," Elena recounted grimly.

"Wait. She wants to make Arthur…?" Gwen made a face at that possible event.

"Yes…" Elena shook her head. "Even if Arthur can be insufferable toward magic users. He vented on about that. Morgana taunted him about how magic was used to bring him into the world. Still he can't see that it's like any instrument? The user shapes its use be it from good or ill as my Queen would say."

"For a maid, you are very wise. You remind me of Arthur's manservant, Merlin . He'd make an observation like that one," Gwen complimented.

"Arthur no longer values that one. He claims that Merlin betrayed him by using magic. How I wish he'd open his eyes," Elena groused. Then she grimaced. "Forgive me, Queen Guinevere. I forget my place. I insult your king."

"You are speaking to his faults, Elena. Still Arthur is a great king. He grows from his father's shadow developing into his own man. He is trying to bring our kingdoms together into something greater. The hate of which you speak was instilled by his father. I recently learned of Merlin's magic even though I have been his friend for a decade and his mistress for the last few years. Sometimes we all need to adjust to the shifting of roles," Gwen clarified hoping to at least offer another perspective.

"And you shifted roles?"

"I was a maid much as you are, Elena. Arthur and I fell in love. We risked much to get married. He raised me up to the throne. He isn't all bluster as much as it can sometimes seem that way. He does care. It's just that he is trying to deal with the old world as opposed to the world we all want to bring in," Gwen continued.

"So if he wants to bring the old world in, why is he so opposed to magic? I understand why he feels the way he does about Morgana. But, as the Witch herself told him, he is as much a creature of magic as she is," Elena pointed out.

"How is that?" Gwen queried not getting the other's point. "Arthur is not a sorcerer. How can that be?"

Elena scratched her head while recalling Morgana's words. "Apparently his mother was barren. Magic made her conceive. At least that's what she said."

"And that's what made Igraine die in childbirth," Gwen realized having heard the story on a couple of occasions. "Elena, Arthur's parents both died from sorcery. Most examples he's seen are monstrous and threatening."

"Even Queen Radegund noted how both Merlin and some Princess….Mithian, I believe…were good people in addition to having magic themselves. She does not lightly hand out such praise, Queen Guinevere," the maid pointed out.

"I'm sure she does not. You will have to forgive me since she allies herself with the Lady Morgana. Much as Arthur has issues with magic, the Amazons are reputed to have issues with men and patriarchy. Perhaps we all have biases to deal with? Again I do not have a great deal of experience with your people, Elena. We do agree on her views of Merlin and Mithian." Gwen picked up a stick and set it on the flames (although to Elena, she made it float over to the fire).

Elena fought down her own consternation. She hissed though in response, " _Men_ subjugate us! Why should we allow them to do that? We want to be free! If you want to allow them to coddle and make you weak, that's your issue. We Amazons want to be strong and rule our own destiny. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I want that. I believe that we all want that. Forcing others to our view, however, is not the way. I wish that there was an instant remedy for this conflict. Thanks to Morgana and Morgause, there will not be. We, Arthur and I, should speak with your queen, Elena. There has to be a way to peace for us all," Gwen assured her.

"As much as I have my doubts, Milady, that is my hope as well." Elena stifled a yawn. "Excuse me. I am sorry for that. I suddenly feel the need to sleep." She cursed her body's drowsiness as the conversation seemed to be headed in a positive direction for both sides. "I'd like to speak again later when I wake up. Again I'm sorry."

"That is all right. We're having a long day. Rest and save your strength. I'll keep watch," Gwen relented.

"Thank you, Queen Guinevere. I do appreciate it," Elena expressed before lying down and closing her eyes.

Gwen somberly set a few more sticks on the fire and considered the younger woman's perspective on things. _The Amazons truly do believe men are out to conquer them. Maybe as much as Arthur fears magic because of people like Morgana, they fear our culture because of brutes like Odin and Lot. I have to admit Arthur can be a lout at times. I will definitely need to work on that. Oh I hope he's all right!_ She fretted through the long night.

And so it went….


	35. Morgana Retaliates

Chapter 35

[Camelot—Almost an entire day later]

Morgana stalked about the royal apartments while trying to deal with her anger. She'd stomached the miserable nobles and their serfs during the hearings. She'd canceled the council meeting that day to put those overblown windbags in their place. She'd received no report from Meleagant concerning his men's ride for the eastern provinces.

Worst of all, her so-called allies were turning against her.

Meleagant chafed at being at Camelot. While he knew they needed each other's cooperation to finish their coup, he wanted to return to Cawdor and his own throne. Consequently he took a few liberties…a few too many for Morgana's liking…with the maids around the castle. Still, as long as he _somewhat_ kept paying his keep, she'd allow it.

 _If he wants to leave, fine. I should let him go. His knights have trained my new forces. If only Arthur were dead._ Her mind went back to Radegund and the latter's ingratitude. _To think she considers herself ABOVE me? I gave her Arthur and that victory at Nemeth! I exposed that treacherous maid, Elena! And she talks like that? SHE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!_ Her eyes glowed and she waved her hand.

In her anger, a dark fire blast had scorched the wall.

"ARGH!" She seethed over the mounting failures. "Everything comes apart and…." She stopped and looked around for a few heartbeats. She felt a disturbance outside the castle…coming from the woods. She chuckled darkly. "It seems the game's a foot, is it not?" She willed up a mist portal and glanced into it.

Within it, she saw Camelot's true knights sleeping in the woods not far from the border. She also witnessed Gawain keeping watch. She smirked. "The fool thinks he'll see me coming, does he?" She laughed sarcastically. Her eyes glowed again. "There now. The others will not be of assistance." She drew her cloak around herself and teleported herself away from there.

[Woods on the Fringes of Camelot]

Gawain sat under a tree; his eyes scanning the forest for any potential signs of trouble. There, in the predawn sylvan landscape, he imagined that danger lurked just around _every_ corner.

Then again, he now understood that the _real_ danger lay within their numbers…

 _Bloody buggers!_ He leaned his head back against the tree while staring up at the stars above. _It isn't fair! Why is it Merlin's fault that he's born with magic? And why is it Mithian's fault that she's a witch?_ He frowned and glared toward his sleeping comrades just off to his left. _We're paying the price for that way of thinking all right._ He sighed while considering a small bowl of beef stew off to his left….

…all but one spoonful uneaten because it was frankly inedible….

…definitely not up to Merlin's standard….

And the dishwashing duties? And the organizing of the packing?

…bet the knights missed Merlin now (even if they wouldn't admit it)….

"More to a book than the damn cover, right?" He shook his head while marveling (again) at how Merlin pulled off his own brand of subterfuge. _He'd save the day and then go back to serving us without taking a bit of credit._ He chuckled to himself over the memory of the warlock's kiss with Mithian. _Well maybe he did that once. He bloody saved his girl. He deserves *something* for that!_ He forced himself to stand and stretched before walking his hourly circuit around the campsite inspecting the dark for signs of trouble.

Only the first color of light in the eastern sky revealed itself to him at that point.

"Another day," he mused to himself. As he'd washed out the dishes (save his own) on the previous evening, he'd considered reheating the water at that point and using it as a wake up call for his fellow knights so to speak. Despite knowing it would be a merited maneuver, he really didn't feel like taking a beating from them in retaliation. "Prats all around." He continued his circuit around the camp's other half.

His hair stood on end though for some reason. A static energy charged the air.

He drew his sword. "Hey! Everyone up! Enough beauty sleep already!" He nudged Perceval, then Elyan and Leon without any results. "What? All right! Up already!" He shook the other knights. Then he even kicked Tancred in the leg. "You all sleepin' in? Bugger!"

 _Sleep is so blessed. Is it not, Gawain?_

His ears crinkled at the sarcastic rejoinder. He realized immediately what had happened. "Lady Morgana! It's too early for games ain't it? Come on! Out already!" He held his blade at the ready in case of attack.

"I'd say the same of you yesterday, Gawain," she replied with a sarcastic sweetness as she stepped out from behind a tree. "Galvanting around my castle in the predawn hours before invading Nemeth."

"It's yours for the moment, Lady, until we get Arthur back there. Then we'll see," he noted firmly.

She shrugged. "Big words considering you're all alone. I've put the other knights under a sleeping spell. They won't awaken even if you dropped a boulder on them. I figured you might have some information that I need."

"Not giving you anything," he insisted firmly. "I know about them slimey things you use."

She snorted. "Fortunately I do not need such measures. I just need to know where Emrys…excuse me, _Merlin_ …, Sir Mordred and Mithian are. You can tell me that? I know you can."

"Even if I knew, which I don't, you could kiss my boots, _Your Highness_ ," he declined rather firmly.

"Such _rude thoughts_. And here I thought a lady's man such as yourself would know not to talk with a woman in that way. You might make me _angry_ ," she countered allowing her eyes to flash golden for a brief heartbeat to emphasize the point.

"If you were a lady, I wouldn't. Since you are what you are, well…" He watched the cloaked usurper carefully.

"I am _what_? A witch? Certainly _you_ would not have judged me such!" she groused with a frown.

"Judge ya because of your magic? Nope. _Merlin_ and that _Princess_ are worth a thousand of you and that's both in quality and as sorcerers. While I'm on the point, _Lady_ , you realize you're feeding their hate with your bloody actions?" He motioned with his head toward the entranced knights. "Uther's dead. Let it go."

"I have my _throne_ , you Cur! You trespass on _my land_ and you tell me to let it go?" Her eyes flashed angrily. _"_ _D_ _h'èireas_ _!"_

Gawain floated about ten feet off of the ground. "You're making my point, Sister!"

"So I am." She added another shrug for emphasis. "Deal with it." She removed the boot from his left foot and considered it for a second.

"Like the smell? I aged it just for you," he cracked.

She rolled her eyes while recalling why she so loved to torture this particular knight during their previous encounters. She had always wondered how much it would take to break him. It was their particular game of cat and mouse….

Now though she had the mouse firmly in her trap and had no problem frying it to make her point….

"Maybe something to _clean it then_?" She grabbed onto the foot as her eyes glowed again. _"_ _Teas_ _!"_

He grimaced as her hand became as hot as a poker in a blacksmith's forge. He glared pointedly at her but would not utter a syllable.

"Now _talk_. Their location. _Now_ ," she reiterated darkly.

"Don't….know…" He spat on her.

She wiped the sizzling spittle from her cheek. "You are impertinent, aren't you?"

"Always…the cheeky one. You aren't worth…it… _Sweets_." He grinned at her in defiance.

"I can almost respect that bravado, Gawain. _Almost_. Oh well…." She sighed melodramatically before grabbing his foot again. "Sing for me then if nothing else!" Her eyes glowed again.

He screamed as the heat seared his foot again.

"The location."

"Tomb's…that way…" He motioned toward the border and her former prison. "Figured you'd know where that…was by now."

Her face twisted darkly. "Oh _I know_ where that is, you miserable worm!" She flung him against a nearby tree knocking him unconscious. Then she allowed him to slump to the ground. "Pathetic dog!" Her hands glowed as she towered over him….


	36. Mithian's Ability Deduced

Chapter 36 [Kilgarrah's Cave—Twenty minutes earlier]

Mithian sighed as she stared toward the cavern's ceiling. Her head swam with all of the details both within and outside of the refuge. She worried about her father and brother. She hoped that Arthur and Gwen were okay. She still couldn't believe that she had these abilities (even if she couldn't control them).

And Merlin? The fact that he was Emrys, the sorcerer of legend, blew her mind.

 _Life was so much easier before that bloody bracelet! That's for sure!_ She peered over anxiously toward her love. She listened for his gentle breathing. Through their link, she allowed his heartbeat to soothe her anxiety. She stood slowly and ambled across the craggy granite floor toward the spring along the cave's left wall. _I feel like I'll never get used to this new life._

 _You're getting to be as impulsive as Merlin, Young Witch. Calm yourself and be patient._

She rolled her eyes imagining how Merlin must have felt to be lectured in this fashion. _Kilgarrah, please! This is so overwhelming._ She drank a handful of water and wiped her mouth off with her sleeve. _I wish I understood._

The Great Dragon nodded. _Wisdom comes with time and experience, Mithian. I am grateful you have caution._ He glanced toward the sleeping Merlin. _He was much more rash._

 _Such as he was talking about with Morgana?_ She bit her lip not understanding how Merlin could ever be that reckless or unfeeling as he described toward the High Priestess.

 _As you deduced previously, Mithian, Merlin tried to serve the Greater Good and keep his friendships. He let emotion blind him. I believe that experience has made him more steadfast although in your regard…well…_

She rolled her eyes. _He took long enough to stage that rescue._

 _He needed to be rescued first. Then he and the others came up with a proper plan. That is what I speak of. Be rational. Think first,_ Kilgarrah urged.

 _I will try. I…._ She grimaced and grabbed the sides of her head. "AHHH!"

 _More pain? Now what?_ Kilgarrah queried.

She sucked in pained breaths while forcing herself to focus. _I…I'm trying to find the source._ She turned to the slumbering warlock. "How can he sleep at a time like this?" She stormed over to his side and shook him. "Merlin? Get up please."

"Uhh…Mithian? I…" Merlin blinked drowsily while looking with uncertainty at her. Then the pain slammed into him hard. "What is this?"

"I…don't know! I just feel pain. Somebody's…" Mithian grimaced. "Hold me?"

Without hesitation, he embraced her tightly. _It's okay. We're going to figure this out._

"It seems, Emrys, that she is tuned to those around us," Talesin noted as he and Mordred approached. "Perhaps if we all worked together?"

"Stronger together than alone, right?" Mordred suggested while giving Merlin a pointed look.

"I would agree, Merlin," Kilgarrah chimed in.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the younger sorcerer. At the moment, he was more focused on helping her control her abilities than getting into a sewing circle type discussion. "Then what can we do? We need to come up with a plan. Now!"

"I think I'm the one with the deciding vote since it's _my ability_ here," Mithian declared. She shuddered as the emotional energy built up inside of herself. "I think…I…know."

"Milady!" Britomart rushed into the picture. "Are you hurt?" She glared at the wizards and dragon around them.

"I appreciate your…concern. I'm trying to focus…on this pain. I…." Mithian's eyes went wide and her vision went white. She swayed on her feet. "G…Gawain? GAWAIN!" She slumped in his arms.

"Mithian! MITHIAN!" Merlin panicked while trying to get more information. "What about Gawain? What's going on?"

But she had already blacked out again.

"What the bloody blazes?" Britomart demanded while examining her friend.

"She…has this ability, we think. Mithian's tied into people's emotions and…" Merlin stopped his statement. "I can use the link to find her."

Talesin nodded. "With assistance, you can do so." He grabbed onto Merlin's hand. "Once more, a synergy's in order."

"Thanks." Merlin gazed desperately upon the former Princess' spasming features. _Don't worry. You're not alone in there!_ He jerked as the shared energies rushed into him.

 _Focus on your link with Mithian, Merlin! Channel our energy through yourself! Use it to find that dreamscape!_ Kilgarrah instructed.

As he opened up to the dreamscape, Merlin's mind expanded. His eyes went wide as the scope of multiple dream universes crashed across his consciousness. His brain burned with the energies bombarding it.

 _Focus, Merlin! FOCUS!_ Kilgarrah reiterated purposefully.

Merlin ground his teeth. He forced himself to look at his suffering counterpart who desperately needed his assistance. Determined not to fail her, he summoned up his strength in addition to Talesin's boost and pushed through the dimensional wall. _Mithian! Where are you?_

 _Merlin! Will you come on? I NEED SOME HELP HERE ALREADY! Just go under! You trust me?_ Mithian directed pointedly.

 _Okay. Here goes…_ Merlin sighed and reclined beside the former Princess. "Found her. She just told me that she needs help. Find Gawain and you'll find the answer." With that he closed his eyes and forced himself into a state of relaxed concentration. His mind jumped from his body, through the dimensional wall recently penetrated by the link and toward wherever Mithian's consciousness currently was.

"I presume we need to find Sir Gawain?" Britomart suggested.

"That is the general idea," Talesin noted evenly. "Sir Mordred, perhaps you and I can assist them? If Morgana Pendragon is behind this situation, we can deal with the situation together."

"But what about them?" Britomart demanded. "Master Talesin, aren't you like linked into Merlin right now?"

"He needed my assistance to get through the dimensional barrier. Now he and Mithian are on their own," Talesin replied frankly. He chanted for almost ten seconds before his eyes glowed. Then he grabbed onto Mordred and made them both disappear in a flash of light.

Britomart shook her head in wonder and frustration. "If there's a battle, why aren't we involved? We should be doing _something_!"

"Something? MERLIN! MITHIAN!" Hunith ran toward the group surrounding the two sorcerers.

"We can pray to whatever deity you hold dear," Kilgarrah advised pointedly. He forced himself to keep his emotions in check. Like the others, he did not like feeling helpless or left out.

This time though, none of them had a choice…..


	37. Standoffs Against Morgana

Chapter 37

[Woods near Camelot]

Morgana glared down at the unconscious Gawain slumped against the tree. Her hands crackled with dark energies. Her eyes glowed a menacing yellow tone. "As if you'd stand against me, Sir Knight? Too bad you're sleeping it off. I'd so love to see your reaction as I finally _shut you up_." She tensed to launch the killing blow.

Then she felt something tugging at the inside of her head. Some force wanted her attention. It had wormed its way into her head and was….

…it was trying to pull her out of her body….

"NO! What is….?" She allowed the spell against Gawain to dissipate. Instead she wrestled with whatever force pulled at her skull. "Get out! GET OUT!" Her eyes glowed. _"_ _Falbh a-mach_ _!_ _"_

A sound akin to a raging wind blew through her mind before her perceptions cleared again. She winced and took a cleansing breath. "Mithian," she realized with a deep vengeful frown. "When I hunt that little tramp down, I'll…." She stared at the ground incredulously.

Gawain had disappeared.

"A game is it? All right!" She spun around to find Mordred and Talesin pulling the sleeping knights closer together. "Sir Mordred! You know better than to cross me!"

"Lady Morgana, please stop this. We can be reasonable…." Mordred started.

She laughed and fired a mystical burst at her former protégé. "As a traitor deserves!"

Talesin stepped between them. With a thought, he erected an energy barrier which took the blast's impact. "I'd listen to him, Milady." He held his staff at the ready; his magic crackling in the air about himself. "Do not make me do to you what happened to Morgause."

Her eyes narrowed even further, shrinking barely to more than slits. "YOU DID THAT? I will kill you!" She threw a lightning blast at him.

Talesin deflected it with his staff. "You can _try_." He pointed at her and returned fire with a spell of his own.

Mordred looked down at the trees around them. He motioned toward the tree to her left. _"_ _C_ _heangal aice_ _!_ _"_

From the trees on either side, roots ensnared her ankles. The branches seized her arms.

She snarled like a wounded animal. _"_ _L_ _oisgidh_ _!_ _"_ She made herself glow with a fiery aura incinerating the makeshift bonds. Then she advanced on the two sorcerers. "You're both going to pay for Morgause and this farce! Before you do, you _will tell me_ where Emrys and Mithian are!"

"Not likely," Talesin countered as he started the next magical duel.

"So be it!" She retorted while returning fire yet again drawing her concentration on the reincarnated sorcerer. But as she did so, she felt the buzzing in her head yet again. "No! NO! Blasted Princess!" She threw a wild burst toward her enemies.

"What?" Mordred queried after raising the next defensive barrier.

"It seems this is what Mithian struggled with back at the cave. Focus, Young One!" Talesin commanded.

But Morgana had other matters to concern herself with. Once more she struggled with Mithian's tapping into her mind. This time, however, she could not devote the energy to ousting her adversary's advance. She slumped to the cold grass as unconscious as Gawain had been.

"As you suggested, Sir Mordred. Teamwork indeed did bear fruit here," Talesin sagely noted. "We should deal with her accordingly. _"_ _C_ _heangal aice_ _!_ _"_

Instead of the trees, chains formed from the very energies surrounding them around her hands and feet. A gag muffled her mouth as well.

"What do we do with her? We can't take her back to the cave. Camelot's still denied to us. Kay will execute her without a trial," Mordred pointed out.

"It seems a quandary indeed," Talesin concurred. "Let us hope our friends are up to the next stage."

[Dreamscape—sometime before]

Perceval opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his forehead while trying to shake off the residual drowsiness. "What?"

"Magic. What else?" Elyan groused. "Bad enough to be put to sleep by that hag. Now we're in some strange place." He surveyed the orange sky and pink grass underneath. A few clouds hung low overhead. "Wish we'd get a shot at Morgana."

"Not bloody likely," Leon indicated. "Woman's like a bloody snake. Sneaks up on you and strikes when your back's turned." He went to check on their dozen or so companions making sure that they were waking up.

 _How quick you are to judge, Good Knights._

Mithian waved a hand while making herself appear by a large rock. "I brought you here to keep you safe and to have a discussion."

"You have some idea of _safe_!" Elyan protested. He tried to draw his sword but found there was no blade to be had.

She sighed heavily much as she might've at Lord Athelred at her father's council table. "Sir Elyan, I'll grant you that I'm still learning about these matters. Would you rather be sleeping under Morgana's spell in the forest? I could arrange that too."

Leon put a hand on Elyan's shoulder. "Mithian's been a friend of Camelot. We at least should hear her."

"That is all I ask, Sir Leon. Thank you," she expressed with relief. "As Merlin and I have tried to tell you before, not all magic is evil. It is a tool no more, no less. Our ethics and values determine how it is used. Would it not be the same with your weapons and skills?"

"She has a point," Perceval conceded albeit reluctantly.

"But what about those forces against the kingdom?" Elyan pressed. "They endanger everything!"

"Ever think your new world endangers _us_?" She arched her right eyebrow and glared right into the truculent warrior's eyes. "There is a reason why my father never enforced Uther's decrees. He never shared Uther's paranoia or taste for the Great Purge. Think what that has done to sorcerers. You corner people, deny them their gifts and threaten their lives, do you think they'll love you for it? OF COURSE NOT! Morgana is a case in point. Merlin now deals with what happened to her. He couldn't help her because of the balance created by the Great Purge! Everyone is so bound by what they want to come about. Our ambitions blind us! Arthur's torn between old and new. Merlin's torn between our kind, helping you all and obsessing over some prophecy concerning a united Britain. Wouldn't it be easier just to let everyone be? As long as we don't hurt each other, we can co-exist, can't we?"

"That's a big _if_ , Mithian." Perceval glanced at the other knights who were nodding in agreement. "If you remember, I asked Merlin to come with us rather than try to run him through right there."

She snorted. "You were talking of throwing him back in that dungeon. Kay would've executed him and the others. He would've tried to "cure" me. Eventually he'd exile me as an _embarrassment_. You know I spoke to Arthur and Guinevere just as I'm speaking to you now. She listened. He acted like a spoiled child not hearing the intent of what I said. Merlin and I love you all like family. Sir Mordred, even now, works with us to free you from the sleeping spell. We are trying to _help you_!"

"Maybe if you weren't bein' such asses about it, you'd stop this rot. Lady's got a point, Gents," Gawain agreed as he stumbled into view. "Bloody hell! Morgana packs a wallop!"

"Says the knight who charges in head first," she cracked with a warm smile. "Relax, Sir Gawain. It was you reaching out through your pain that enabled my ability to find you. Thank you."

"Bloody glad it, you or _whatever_ did," Gawain concurred as he sat beside her. "You're welcome. Where's Merlin? Figured he'd be showin' up."

She rolled her eyes. "He's trying to figure out what's going on. I didn't exactly have time to craft a parchment. Morgana was about to kill you. I managed to distract her and…." She felt the High Priestess' aura again. "She's at it again." She focused.

"At what? What's she bloody doin' now?" Perceval demanded.

"Another sorcerer engages her, dividing her attention. I need quiet." She concentrated trying to control the raging tempest rising within herself. She ground her teeth as she called out through the link. _Merlin, where are you? I NEED YOU!_

Much as he felt back in the cave, she was frustrated by the silence. "He needs to work on that." She felt Morgana's presence manifesting close by. "Be on guard! She's here!"

" _She?_ Bloody blazes! You didn't bring the Lady Morgana here? I thought you were trying to keep us safe!" Elyan spat angrily.

"I didn't...not exactly," she argued tersely. "Get behind me!" She really wished that Merlin would find them. She could use his reassuring presence and aid against the approaching threat.

Morgana stewed angrily while taking in the scene around herself. "You are getting quite _creative_ , aren't you? Pity I'll have to kill you." She threw a pair of energy bursts at the former Princess.

Instinctively Mithian created an energy barrier to protect herself and the knights. "What…I…?"

"Damn! I thought you didn't know it!" Elyan presumed.

"I just did it. I…" She marveled at the force field as much as the others did.

Morgana threw several more bursts rippling the energy and weakening it. "YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!"

She grimaced as a particularly potent burst almost disrupted her concentration.

"Hey! You can do this!" Gawain cheered her on.

"Thanks for that…at least." She exhaled a deep breath and pressed on with the defensive stand.

At that moment, they all heard, _Mithian! Where are you?_

"Hey! That's Merlin? Where is he? Blazes!" Perceval realized.

"He's speaking to me actually. About time too!" Mithian focused on the link. _Merlin! Will you come on? I NEED SOME HELP HERE ALREADY! Just go under! You trust me?_ she directed pointedly.

 _Okay. Here goes…_

 _Any time, Merlin!_ She felt a large backlash coming. "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

The field exploded sending evaporating shards everywhere.

"Pity your effort couldn't hold against a _real priestess_ ," Morgana crowed. "Siding against the traitors to true sorcerers! You're no different than Emrys, _Traitor_!" Her hands glowed with dark light. "Gawain, I'll deal with you next!"

"You'll deal with _me_ , Morgana!" Merlin interjected while materializing in between the two sides. "STOP THIS!"

"Took you long enough," Mithian groused behind his back.

"It took me long enough to figure out how to get here!" Merlin fired back while protecting them with a defensive ward. He pointed at Morgana and threw another blast at her. While the High Priestess had deflected it, she noticed the concentration level had split between the two fronts again. "How well can you control what happens here?" he asked his Princess.

"About as well as the rest of the magic. I can't control it! It's weird…." Mithian noted.

He nodded. "I understand." He threw a potent blast disrupting her shields.

Mithian ground her teeth. _Let this work!_ She glanced to the sky and called out, _"_ _S_ _toirm_ _!_ _"_

"She really thinks she can call on nature? Really, Emrys!" Morgana scoffed sarcastically.

"Give her a chance and…." Merlin glanced up at the sky overhead.

Dark black clouds swept in. The wind picked up into a howling gale. Rain poured down on them.

"ARGH!" Morgana glowered at them in the midst of the raging tempest. She tried dispelling it to no avail.

"What's the matter, Lady Morgana? Having problems with my _apprentice level spell_ , are we?" Mithian taunted almost savoring the bit of turnabout. "Merlin, finish this."

"Yes, Dear." He pointed at Morgana. Before he could utter the next spell, the storm ceased. The clouds parted and bright sunlight streamed down on them all.

"So much for your spell, Mithian. Now _I'll_ finish you!" Morgana declared while willing up another spell.

 _STOP!_

The triple goddess appeared in their midst. _It is I, Morgana Pendragon, who intervened in that spell. You have done enough! I have warned you of the consequences of such actions. I declare you cast down from the High Priestess title. I have replaced you as such._ Her eyes glowed bright red. _Back to Avalon with you!_ She waved her hand.

Morgana disappeared from the dreamscape screaming as she did so.

 _Such measures should be unnecessary, my Children._ The goddess turned toward the assembled mortals. _Be aware that what Mithian spoke of is the truth. A new time of co-existence is upon us all. While I would prefer my order dominate all, I would also see peace across the land. I charge you all with bringing magic back to the land. Follow Emrys and Mithian as they do so, Noble Warriors. This I beseech you._

"What of Morgana? What becomes of her, Good Lady?" Merlin inquired respectfully.

 _I have sent her back to the holy isle, Emrys. I thank you for standing strong against her. However, much as your companion said to these men, you will need to better guide those with magic around you. While your destiny is to guide Arthur Pendragon in his quest for Albion, do not allow the path to blind you to virtue and the truth of who you are. I have granted you a gift. For too long, you have been alone in this world. Now you and Mithian have each other to love, protect and serve each other. Cherish this boon. Such is my will._

"What about this place? Pardon me, Lady, but may I ask about my magic? I don't understand," Mithian inquired.

 _Of course you may ask, my Child. Morgana Pendragon's stratagem awoke the magic within you. In addition you have the ability to tap into places such as this one. Your training as a leader among mortals makes you worthy of this gift. Master it for I will depend upon you to use it wisely. As you said to them, magic is a tool to be utilized by the individuals that I call to it. Their intent shapes its use. Now back to the cave with you all. Time runs short for Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon, I fear. You must sweep the last remnants away of this mad scheme. Order must be restored._

"We shall," Mithian vowed.

"Indeed," Merlin concurred while squeezing his love's hand.

"And we'll be there too," Gawain declared with a respectful nod.

 _So it shall be, my Children. Now back to the cave with you all! You must get to the Amazon lands._ The triple goddess waved her hands making a bright light cast a white glow over everything and sweeping them away.

And so it went…..


	38. Plans Discussed Emotions Revealed

Chapter 38 [Kilgarrah's Cave]

[A/N: And it seems the Muse has an unexpected twist for us. Wow…as if anyone expected the new pairing about to be unveiled here. lol!]

Hunith leaned over the entranced sorcerers almost frantically. She wiped their brows with a cool wet cloth. Constantly she checked for any sign—a breath, a raised heartbeat, a twitch of a finger or a foot—to see if they would wake up. "Why did they take this chance?"

"It is part of their destiny, Hunith. They are to stand for magic," Kilgarrah stated.

" _But who stands for them?"_ The exasperated mother frowned. "All Merlin wants is to live in peace and serve his king. I don't know Mithian that well but I do know she wants the same thing. They love each other. Can't there be others who will fight the battles? When will these conflicts stop?"

"They won't unfortunately," Tristan noted somberly. "Life is a struggle as you're well aware. The key is to let love strengthen and guide you as you make your way through the challenges."

"And give that strength back to your companion," Isolde agreed conceding a smile for her love. "Even if he behaves like a prat some times." She smacked his arm good naturedly.

"We also serve that love even if it's unattainable," Lancelot added from where he kept his vigil over Gwen. He glanced down at her sleeping features. "To love is to make someone else happy. It has to be without strings. Gwen has a greater destiny than making me happy. She and Arthur are building a better kingdom. If I am called to serve them, it will be my honor to do so." He sighed heavily.

"Then you will never be truly happy, Sir Lancelot. You deserve something," Britomart declared. "I serve Princess Mithian—and yes, to me, she's still that despite the Prince's misguided action. Both she and I will do whatever it takes to make Nemeth better for all. However we both know what it means to be alone in this struggle as Tristan puts it. The Princess has found her man in Merlin. Regardless of rank, he has proven to me his worthiness for her. She loves him. I hope one day I will find such a man." She blushed.

Ywain considered her for a couple of heartbeats. Then he smirked. "Truly it is beyond belief. Our aspiring Amazon fancies someone!"

Britomart glared at her fellow countryman. Admittedly a certain flamboyant devil may care knight had wormed her way into her heart. She arched an eyebrow. "You'd do well to find yourself a lady, Sir Ywain, rather than critique me. You aren't married to _Malodius_ either."

"BAH! All of this womanizing over philosophy is pointless! We live to serve! Other than to provide heirs, what else is there?" the Black Knight spat impatiently. He stomped over to the warlock and his witch and considered them for a minute. "Theirs is an important road. Magic must be brought back into the light if all are to co-exist. That is for Emrys and Mithian to do. Perhaps my sister was not happy to die in childbirth. Still it happened. My nephew has ascended to the throne of Camelot and serves his kingdom well. All that remains is to provide an heir to carry on continuity. Through that, Igraine is happy. I know it."

"Duty and happiness can coincide indeed." Lancelot concurred. "And yes, I do know it would make Guinevere happy to see me content with someone else. I have yet, however, to meet her match in this lifetime." He smiled at Britomart. "Truly, Lady, whoever you fancy, you should be happy especially if that feeling and your service can coincide."

"If so and I have the grace of Nemeth's court, I shall endeavor to be so. Thank you, Sir Lancelot," Britomart acknowledged with a respectful bow of her head. "But as Sir Tristan notes, we are in the midst of a war for Camelot's and Nemeth's survival. We need Camelot's knights and King Arthur. We need my lady and Merlin at their full strength. The Lady Morgana and the Red Knight must be dealt with. I don't know as much about this Amazon queen I fear."

"Easily proposed. Typical of you, Britomart," Ywain dismissed.

 _Malodius_ harunged dismissively. He strutted pointedly over to the battling maid's side and nuzzled against her in support.

"Seems I have a key vote, Sir Knight," Britomart supposed in satisfaction.

Before the discussion could proceed any further, Camelot's knights and Talesin appeared in a flash of white light. They stirred and groaned from the remaining aftereffects of Morgana's sleeping spell.

Kilgarrah stiffened. "What are they doing here?" He braced himself fully expecting a conflict. "Talesin, what is the meaning of this?"

"The triple goddess herself sent us back here, my friend. It is all part of her greater design," Talesin assured the Great Dragon. "What of the Queen?"

"She still lies entranced. Certainly Morgana should be defeated first," Lancelot presumed.

"Morgana has been dealt with," Mordred reported. "How can the Queen still be in that trance if our comrades have revived?"

"It is for Arthur to awaken her. It is a failsafe on the spell, I imagine," Kilgarrah assumed. Seeing the two sorcerers stirring, he added, "And it seems you all are not alone."

"What do you mean it is for Arthur to revive her?" Elyan demanded.

"It's…a love spell," Merlin muttered while opening his eyes. Instinctually he turned toward his Princess checking on her situation.

"MERLIN! Oh you're back!" Hunith realized while seizing onto him in relief.

"Yes, Mother. I'm back. Good to see you too," the warlock assured her while returning the embrace. "Are you all right?"

"Just worried sick about you two!" the nervous mother lectured. "Going off into war like that without a care?"

"He…did it to help me," Mithian pointed out. "I really need to learn about these gifts." She rubbed her forehead. "At least we were able to deal with Morgana."

"You mean the _goddess_ did. You took a big chance," Merlin clarified.

"She protected us before you got there, Merlin. Put a sock on it already," Gawain countered. He staggered to his feet. "Bloody tree." He grimaced while dealing with his pounding headache and the smaller pains throughout his body.

"Sit back down, Sir Gawain!" Britomart lectured. She recognized the signs of a concussion when she saw them.

"Bloody blazes, Brit! We have a battle. You…." Gawain started to argue. He saw the purpose in her eyes. "You're serious about treating me _now_?"

"Shut up and sit, you Muttonhead. I won't have your brain falling apart before you can get yourself killed in battle," Britomart insisted while just about shoving him into place. She looked at his eyes and frowned. "That witch all but scrambled your brains."

"Not much different than what's there now," Perceval cracked eliciting a few sniggers from the other knights.

"So _not helping_ , Percy!" Gawain snapped. Granted he appreciated the attention. As with her, he knew their bond had progressed beyond simple friendship or brothers-in-arms relations. Still for her to be fussing over him like this in public rankled his pride to say the least.

"Just deal with it," Britomart told him frankly. She couldn't see any permanent wounds marring his long brown hair or his body for that matter at least on a cursory level. She shook his head at his bravado.

"You just can't resist me. You know you…."

She leaned over and stopped his mouth with her own in response. For several heartbeats she poured her own energy into him allowing her desire to fuel her actions for once. When she broke it off, she smirked in satisfaction. "Think what you will of _that_ , you Prat."

He stared at her in shock. Granted he respected her sword and abilities before that. However now he noted _other_ things. He peered deeply into her dark eyes. He admired her fiery red hair—as powerful as her temperament it seemed. His heart beat faster in spite of what he wanted it to do.

"I think you've definitely gotten to him," Merlin observed.

Gawain recovered enough of his wits to furrow his brow. "So _not_ helping, Merlin. Never figured you for a turncoat like that."

"Just pointing out the obvious," the Warlock replied honestly. "I'm happy. Why can't you both be?"

"And if I'm happy, that does count too, _right_?" Mithian teased.

"Of course it does!" Merlin shook his head. "Looks like we both have things to figure out, Gawain."

"We should perhaps postpone the discussion until _after the battle_?" Mordred assessed.

"Wait!" Leon interjected on behalf of the other knights. "We still want some assurances about all of this. The dragon torched our citadel and now we're supposed to trust it? You all are casting all sorts of spells doing who knows what around us and it's all right? How do we know?"

"That is what the triple goddess said, isn't it?" Mithian reminded him. "We're in this predicament because of a lack of trust on everyone's part toward each other. We work together and we can resolve it. If we are to achieve a greater realm for all, it will have to be."

"I would prefer to come out of the shadows and use my abilities openly," Merlin pointed out. "How many times have I had to do so in battle when you all weren't looking? Arthur's going to be difficult to say the least."

"Good luck on that one," Perceval conceded.

"As I said in Nemeth, let anyone who would harm this peace deal with me. Even Arthur is not above that, King of Camelot or not," the Black Knight groused.

"Have a care, Sir Knight. Do not threaten our king," Leon insisted.

"He is my nephew. I would not say that lightly. I only do my duty to the larger order. As you do your duty, I shall do mine. Pray that he sees reason in this matter," the Black Knight noted. "As for the plans at hand, I say we teleport into the castle, strike hard and fast, take Arthur from them before the Amazons know we're there and return. There is no need to create a vacuum where none is currently in place."

"Arthur will be well guarded," Gawain insisted. "Great plan otherwise. We get a chance to go in there and break some heads." Seeing Britomart shaking her head, he arched an incredulous eyebrow. "And you're thinking _what_?"

"You break something and I may break _your head_ ," Britomart almost hissed at him.

"Bloody hell! You really are smitten with me, aren't you?" Gawain sassed. Getting a sharp cuff on the arm from her, he glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Think you'd best quit while you're ahead," Tristan advised while helping Gawain to his feet. "You all right to be holding a sword?"

"Sppt! It's Arthur. I've got duty to think about." Gawain checked himself over. "Sides, Brit, you'll be there with me. Right?"

"As with you, I have my duty as well." Britomart declared while pulling her belt and sword around her waist. "Can't have you getting your half-witted ass sliced open. Now can I?"

"Hey! I'm the one covering _you_ , Lady," Gawain fired back defensively.

"As he said, Gawain, quit while you're ahead," Merlin reiterated the larger sentiments. "Are we decided then? We teleport into the castle, take Arthur and return here with minimal losses."

" _If possible._ It won't be that easy. It can't be," Perceval pointed out.

"Given our other options, it is the most prudent. We can't outflank the Amazons with our current numbers," Leon assessed. "We have to trust that is the best option."

"Anything for the King and Queen," Elyan conceded while stealing a glance at his entranced sister close by.

"Are we decided?" Mithian insisted. Getting no dissent from anyone, she continued on, "Then we go!"

Talesin nodded. With a wave of his hand, he made the knights, Britomart, Merlin, Tristan, Isolde, Bors and _Malodius_ vanish from sight.

"Back to the worrying again, I imagine," Hunith fretted. She frowned while sitting down next to Gwen and wiping the other woman's brow.

It would be a tough morning for her. That was for sure…..


	39. Storming Radegund's Chamber

Chapter 39 [Radegund's Castle—Amazon Realm—About the end of Chapter 37]

Even as the allies finished the faceoff with Morgana, a crimson glimmer hung low over the eastern horizon signaling the beginning of another day. A few nightingales sang their last doleful notes. Squirrels hunted for a stray acorn or two.

In contrast the Amazons already were at work. Craftswomen had labored on tools and implements by torchlight. Sentries watched for enemies from castle top and in strategically placed forts around the kingdom.

All seemed as it should be except for one unfortunate "guest" of sorts…..

[Throne Room]

Radegund strode purposefully into her throne room. She felt guardedly confident about the Amazons' stances at that point.

Nemeth lay divided between the two sibling heirs; its nobles backing Kay but the rank and file not to mention the populace begging for Mithian's reinstatement as Princess. In addition Rodor still remained in his trance where Morgause had put him.

Camelot was a nonfactor. The old guard knights either lying dead outside of Whitgate's walls or a ragged scattered band of refugees. The only likely leader was a servant, Merlin, of all things. Queen Guinevere, like King Rodor, still lay in her trance….

…and then she had Arthur who was about to be negated once and for all….

 _Let Meleagant squat on Camelot's throne. As long as he stays away from our border, I have no quarrel with him._ The Amazon leader studied her battle map keenly.

From her scouts, she knew both Lot of Lothian and Bors the Elder of Gaul had massed their armies and moved toward an invasion of her domain. She considered that possibility grimly. _I finish with the brat-king and I can prepare to meet them._ She sipped on an early morning cup of Jasmine tea before setting it back on the table. Then she crossed the area while considering a second table to her left.

The oaken platform in question sat about three feet off of the ground. Leather straps snaked out from slits in the wood at strategic places. Beside it lay a smaller end table with a cloth cover draped over it.

She nodded at how smoothly everything seemed to be going. _Not long now…._

On cue, a sharp rapping came from the double oak doors.

She nodded to her new maid. "Bid them enter, Wilfra. The time approaches."

"As you wish, my Queen." The servant threw open the doors to find a half-dozen Amazons surrounding a shackled Arthur who wore what seemed to be a burlap night shirt that extended below his knees. Only a rope cinching it at the waist marked any extra flourish for the prisoner.

"My Queen!" Diera greeted with a deep bow for her sovereign. "We bring the prisoner for his induction to your service."

"Enter. I wish to teach him his place," Radegund evenly responded; her eyes flaring into his like an angry cobra.

Still he struggled valiantly against his "escort". "This is still a grievous crime, Radegund! I am owed more than this!"

Diera backhanded him across the face. "Be silent, Dog!"

He smirked. "I think my _servant_ hits harder than you, Girl." Then he spat blood into the lieutenant's face.

"You still have fire in you, Pendragon. Well we'll see how long that lasts!" Radegund produced a garrote. "Hold him." She dropped the loop around his neck and tightened it. "We'll see how brave you are while you're choking on this." She slid her hand along the leather strap increasingly constricting his throat and windpipe.

"G…Go to H…ell!" he rasped. Despite his predicament, he wouldn't give an inch. He still represented his people and Camelot. He'd rather die than submit.

"By the time I'm done, you'll think this is it." The queen motioned to Diera. "Strap him down. I need him _prepared_." In addition to her warriors dragging him toward it, she pulled him in that direction much as she might walk a dog. Working with them, she pushed him onto the splintered wooden surface.

As five of the Amazons restrained him, Diera and Radegund secured Arthur firmly in place strapping his ankles, knees, torso, arms, wrists and neck firmly onto the table.

"So futile are your struggles. It will be over in a few minutes," Radegund bragged.

"Just kill me…already. B..oring!" Arthur rasped with bravado forcing the words through his burning throat. He still struggled against the restraints while trying to break them.

"Think so, do you? Lie there for a few minutes. Soon I'll have _plenty_ for you to do," Radegund assessed grimly.

[Down the Hall]

Not far down the hall, the rescue party appeared in a flash.

"No warriors to fight? PITY!" the Black Knight hissed.

"Always looking a gift steed in the mouth, aren't you?" Gawain groused. "So where's this lady's torture chamber anyhow? Shouldn't we be in the dungeon or out on the square?"

"Father brought me once when I was very young to negotiate with Queen Matilda, Radegund's predecessor," Mithian pointed out while motioning down the hall. "If she's anything like Matilda, Radegund would want a private ceremony and then announce it later."

Merlin muttered a few words in the old language. His eyes glowed and waved his hand authoritatively. His ears suddenly became receptive to all sounds—even the sounds within the sounds. He could perceive the vibrations around them. "There's a large contingent of guards that way." He pointed behind them into the torchlit passage. Mithian's right. I'm feeling Arthur's presence with seven other people straight ahead."

"And you know this _how_?" Elyan pressed.

"His magic. _How else?_ " Tristan responded low. "Merlin, some of us should watch the passage while you're rescuing King Arthur."

"Gawain, Britomart, Mithian and I can deal with the Amazons. You all keep watch behind us in case their Queen calls for reinforcements," Merlin noted.

"Just four of us?" Mithian queried expectantly.

"The rest of us are ready as well," Leon pointed out. "Maybe though Britomart might stay back?"

"I _will not_! I can more than hold up my end, Sir Leon. _Can you_? Honestly! _Men!_ " Britomart rolled her eyes at Mithian. "Afterwards perhaps you can talk some sense into them, Milady." She produced a crossbow and handed it to her old friend. "I brought this for you as well."

The former Princess shook her head. "Except for certain Warlocks, that's a difficult conversation at best. Still thank you for this. I can contribute on this level at least."

 _You do more than you think. Just be careful!_ Merlin shook his head before turning back to the others. "Be that as it may, we have our purpose. It won't take long for those other Amazons to get in here once Radegund has alerted them. Come on!" He led the group down the length of the remaining granite passage toward the double locked doors in front of themselves.

Two Amazon warriors unsheathed their blades. "MY QUEEN, INTRUDERS!" They swung their blades defiantly; their steel meeting Perceval's and Leon's respective swords.

In response a door could be heard swinging open. A large contingent of feet rushed toward them.

Merlin pointed at the dark space between them and the approaching troops. _"_ _N_ _a chnap-starra_ _!_ _"_

A glowing energy field stopped up the hall behind them preventing anyone from getting through.

"NICE! See? Handy stuff when he doesn't have to hide it, eh?" Gawain supposed. He rattled the locks and curled his lip. "Bloody devil!" He glanced back at Merlin. "Have somethin' for that too?"

"Let me," Mithian insisted. She concentrated and pointed at the door. _"_ _D_ _orsan fosgailte_ _!_ _"_ Her eyes glowed yellow on cue.

For a couple of seconds, the door locks rattled as if fighting the invading enchantment. Then they undid themselves, swinging open as if by their own biding.

"I…I did it!" Mithian realized in a combination of pride and surprise.

Merlin grinned at her. "Yeah you did. Come on!" _You still need practice though._

 _So do you. Some people._ Mithian hefted her crossbow and fired into the chamber taking out two of the guards in efficient fashion. _I have many skills, Merlin. So there!_

 _I'd listen to her, Emrys,_ Talesin cut in over the link. _I will stay out here and maintain the barrier. Do what you must._

 _We will. Thank you._ Merlin arched an eyebrow as they rushed into the chamber.

"Hey, Arthur! Some party you've got here!" Gawain teased. "And you didn't invite us? What a load of crap! Gwen know about this?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Gawain. GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah whatever!" Gawain observed his friends dealing with the remaining guards. He reached toward the strap around Arthur's right wrist.

"GAWAIN, LOOK OUT!" Arthur warned while struggling to help his knight but being unable to do so.

Gawain managed to turn and duck just as a glinted swipe passed through the space where his neck had been. He snorted at Radegund and started to draw his own weapon. "Not too sportin' of a Queen. I have to say."

Radegund raised an almost amused eyebrow. "As if I'd let the likes of _you_ tell me about court etiquette, you oaf?" She raised her sword defiantly. "Go ahead and draw your weapon. You cannot defeat me. No man can." A cold smile spread across her face.

"Full of herself, ain't you? Get a grip, Queenie! Ain't killing the King today!" he retorted while crossing steel with her.

"I wasn't going to kill him. He was to be my court eunuch just as _you_ might be after you lose, Idiot!" Radegund hissed.

"Court…" Gawain's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" He just managed to block a powerful advance on her part. He tried to push his own advance against her but could not do much more than maintain a defensive posture against Radegund's rain of attacks.

"I will enjoy having you as my court jester!" Radegund savored the thought of impending victory. She swung her blade to knock his from his hand….

…only to find another sword block its advance in mid-swipe….

" _You?_ " Radegund stared incredulously as Britomart stood between her and Gawain. She of course dimly remembered the girl as an apprentice healer and Mithian's maid…

…certainly not as a warrior…

"Yes, Your Highness. And I am _certainly not a man_." Britomart glanced over her shoulder. "Gawain, free King Arthur and get out of here. I'll hold her off." She held up her own sword defiantly.

"Brit, are you….?" Gawain rolled his eyes.

"Gawain, JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Britomart barked before turning her full attention to her towering opponent. "We don't have to do this, Milady. Just let us go. Morgana's banished as is her sister. You're surrounded. Just let King Arthur go and we'll leave in peace."

"My sister warriors will be here any minute, Girl." Radegund assessed the fire-haired younger woman in front of herself. "You have spirit. I can see that. You'd make a fine Amazon if that's what you wish. Join me. _They_ are not worth your allegiance."

"Sorry. I'm loyal to my Princess and…this backward excuse of a knight…."

"HEY! That's me you're talking about!" Gawain protested indignantly.

"More cutting! You're _distracting_ me!" Britomart swung her sword and met Radegund's blade steel on steel.

"Some people…geez!" Gawain undid Arthur's wrist restraint. "You really get yourself into messes, don't you?"

"I don't think you really should talk about such things," Arthur pointed out tersely. "Just get me out of here before Merlin sees…." Seeing the warlock observing the whole thing, he grimaced. "Terrific. He just saw me in this foul apparatus."

"Seems he'll never let ya hear the end of it, eh? I might not either," Gawain insisted. "Seems you owe Merlin and Mithian an apology. If not for _magic_ , we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have…" He glanced toward the floor with an amused smirk on his face.

Arthur groused, "Yes well…even _magic_ has its uses, _I suppose_. Just get me out of here!"

"Allow me," Merlin noted. He pulled the cover off of the table to reveal the torture implements lying on top of it. "Hmmm….might be an improvement for a _prat_ …"

"Merlin, that's really not amusing. Only an _idiot_ would…." Arthur chided.

"As I told you before, Arthur, Merlin _is not an idiot_ ," Mithian rebutted tersely. "Just be grateful I'm not vengeful and that Gwen is my friend. I might have _other ideas_ if you don't change your attitude."

"I'd quit while you're ahead, Arthur," Merlin noted. He waved his hand. _"S_ _trapaichean sgriubha_ _!_ _"_

The remaining bonds undid themselves allowing Arthur to scramble off of the table. He collected himself to see the Amazon guards either lying unconscious or dead on the floor. "Get me a sword. I'll…."

"Get back, King Arthur. That goes for the rest of you as well! No man can defeat her!" Britomart huffed while evading the resident monarch's latest attack. She ducked under yet another wild swipe before stabbing upward into Radegund's chest. "And while I am _knight worthy_ , I am _not a man_!" She gave a twist to the blade to finish her opponent off before yanking it back out again.

Radegund stared aghast at her opponent. She'd bested some of the greatest warriors in the world. She'd survived perilous adventures and conquered distant realms. Cold seized her limbs rendering them as heavy as lead. She collapsed to her knees.

"I am sorry, Milady. My duty aside, I did not want this," Britomart advised the dying Amazon queen.

"Duty…You…are indeed worthy of an Amazon. I…misjudged you." Radegund removed her crown and handed it to Britomart. "It is for you to rule or choose…successor. You…bested me in battle. Throne…is…yours, Britomart of Nemeth…I…honor…you." With that she slumped to the unfeeling stone; her spirit passing to the next world.

Britomart considered the crown with awe and wonder. "I…I could be a Queen?" She shook her head. "I…I know nothing of such things." She shook her head and then turned to Gawain. "See what you get me into?"

" _Me?_ You're the one who was all 'I'm knight worthy but not a man' stuff. Sounds like Amazon material to me, Brit," Gawain countered in shock and surprise.

"Being ruler is a great responsibility, Britomart," Mithian advised sagely. "If that's what you wish, I believe you'd be a worthy ruler especially with the right advisers. You have a sense of duty, honor and obligation. You are hard working, compassionate and yet a warrior. These women will come to respect you if that is what you choose."

"I know you are right, Milady. However I am not an Amazon. I wish I knew of a worthy Amazon so that I would not impose myself on these women," Britomart lamented. "This crown and they are not items to be swayed to our own favor…or given up as token pieces in some game of chance. The right _female_ ruler needs to be found for them. Princess Mithian, I say it should be you."

Mithian smiled but shook her head. "I am honored you think so much of me. I would be willing to help in the transition to a new Queen for these people. However I still have my own battles both in Nemeth and at Merlin's side. Everything else, however, still points to you or a person you carefully choose." She squeezed Merlin's hand to emphasize the point.

"Perhaps I might have a suggestion?" Arthur proposed.

"You? You'd impose patriarchy!" Britomart assumed.

"Easy. Yeah he can be a prat but he's also the King. At least hear him out," Gawain indicated not wanting her to come to harm (or the stocks).

"Thank you, Gawain." Arthur took a deep breath. "During my time here, one of the Amazons stood up to Radegund and Morgana's hate spell. She was a servant named Elena. Now she did criticize me—some of it at least was fair and insightful. Despite this, she argued for me in the spot you're standing on, Britomart. She attempted to appeal to Radegund's unswayed reputation—one that I've heard of as well. She did not succeed and received her banishment. Even then Elena did not stop trying to sway her queen not for herself but for the sake of Radegund and her sister Amazons…for _justice_ and _duty_."

"So where is she, King Arthur? We can find her and bring her back," Britomart proposed.

"Morgana banished her to some unknown place. I wish we could find her because she'd be my choice as an ally, fellow leader and a just ruler for her people," Arthur noted.

"Sounds fair to me," Merlin interjected while getting nods from the knights and the others. "Perhaps with the help of the other sorcerers, we can…."

Arthur glared at the manservant. "Merlin, using magic got us into this mess. Don't you think it's time you _stopped using it_? You've corrupted yourself and Princess Mithian as well!"

Merlin's shoulders slumped. His heart felt as if it was sinking. His eyes watered. "I've done nothing but try to defend you against Morgana and her ilk, Arthur. You're rescued and …still _intact_ …because we arrived by means of magic. We're about to try and get Gwen back through magical means. We're…."

"It changes nothing, Merlin. I know you lied and have manipulated me. I can't trust you in any event. Be grateful we're not in Camelot so I can't banish you. Just…stay away at least for the time being." Arthur turned to Mithian. "Princess, I could've sworn I had some dream vision where you told me you weren't royalty any longer. No matter because that had to be a dream and nothing more. I can escort you back to Nemeth and talk with Prince Kay on your behalf. I…."

Mithian glared icily at him from where she comforted Merlin. "It was no dream, Arthur. Somehow I made that happen with us and Guinevere. And yes, Kay has deposed and banished me! No matter. You've caused me enough pain. Your rejection of our marriage treaty hurt my prospects and hindered my standing with the nobles within my own realm. You still keep others in fear encouraging the likes of Morgana to turn evil. And now… _now_ …even when you propose a superb idea, you _mar_ it with your prejudice! Kay banished me because of magic. Now you've done the same to Merlin— _my Merlin, the man I love_ —because of your father's stupidity! I thought we were past this. I stepped aside because you love Guinevere and it was _supposedly_ the beginning of a new era!" She sucked in a deep breath. "We'll get you out of here and get Guinevere back because it's the right thing to do. Then we're leaving."

"I have no where to take you, Mithian, that's proper. I…." Merlin hesitated.

"We can go to Ealdor. I don't care," Mithian assured him while squeezing his hands in hers warmly. "As long as you're with me, my Warlock, I don't care. Besides I look forward to getting to know your mother better and being a _family_. From there, we can figure out what to do about Nemeth. If we can get my father restored, perhaps he will reinstate me as Princess and allow you some place at court. We need a physician at the very least to work with Master Wyngate. Who better than you?"

"Gaius would be a better choice if he doesn't stay at Camelot," Merlin disagreed. "Let's table this discussion. We need to find Elena if we can. I remember something from one of Gaius' books about this."

"Gaius is a sorcerer too? Is there no end?" Arthur protested.

"SHUT UP!" Britomart snapped at him. "As acting regent, I can have you put back in that hole, King Arthur, if you do not desist! Do not disparage him or Milady again lest you get the next taste of my blade." Her eyes blazed blue fire into his.

The majority of the knights formed a protective circle around their king in light of that threat. They each drew their swords to form a porcupine formation against all comers be they friend or foe.

Gawain remained off to the side of that. He winced at how their united effort splintered because of the old and tired argument. Besides he really didn't want to choose between his king and the acting regent so to speak. "Arthur, this really rots. I can't do this anymore. We can't just judge people because of status, skin color or faith, right? So why because of _magic_? Mate, you're so out of bounds on this one!" Gawain drew his sword and stepped between them. "Either you take it back or else."

"Or else what? Gawain, you're not talking sense! Don't tell me that Lady Britomart's a sorcerer who's enchanted you too!" Arthur presumed incredulously.

"Nope...Britomart's a pain in several ways we won't mention but…there's something about her that makes her worth standing up for. She's not a witch but she has her own magic of a sort, Arthur. And the same goes for Merlin and Mithian. They're two of the most special people we know. They've sacrificed so that we're here and safe! So, as she said, shut up and let Merlin work! OKAY?" Gawain clarified (borderline ranting) angrily.

"Pain huh?" Britomart retorted not so amused.

Gawain frowned. "I'm _really_ going to pay for that but yeah you're you."

"Count on that," Britomart remarked not giving an inch. Still, despite his barb, she enjoyed the meat of his lecture. She'd finally found a man who believed in her…who understood her….and that she *might* be able to put up with….

…maybe…

"Anyhow-thank you, Gawain," Merlin whispered. He squeezed Mithian's hand and looked into her eyes again. "And thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's my pleasure. Let's go and find Gwen together. Perhaps she'll know where Elena is," Mithian assured him with a gentle yet purposeful smile. "Pardon us, Lady Britomart."

"Milady, do not call me that. I am still your servant…"

"I am no longer a royal and you are at the moment, _Milady_ ," Mithian corrected her before adding a curtsey out of respect. "Permit us to find your successor?"

"As you will do, Princess. And you are _always_ the royal in example as well as in fact to me. No matter what happens, you both will have a place here if needed," Britomart noted favorably. "Merlin, protect her please?"

"Always. Thank you, Lady Britomart," the warlock expressed. "If you could move a couple of steps over, Arthur's directions put Elena on this spot when she was banished."

"Of course." Britomart concurred as she did so. "Meantime, while we're waiting, perhaps we might do something for these deceased Amazon warriors? They fought with honor and should be treated accordingly."

"Somebody might want to let the others know out in the hallway what's going on as well," Leon advised. "Merlin, again, this still remains to be discussed. For now, find both Queens and bring them back. We'll support our allies outside." He sheathed his sword. "Come along." He led the other knights out of the chamber.

"I guess that's the best we can ask for," Merlin relented. "Maybe some day…"

"That day is coming soon whether in Camelot or elsewhere, Merlin," Mithian asserted. "Let's bring Guinevere back. She'll have something to say about this. Count on that! Now what do we do?"

Merlin smiled and felt himself relaxing once more. "We focus on the energy strands. When Morgana cast Elena from this room, the portal had to go somewhere. There has to be some trail through the space between realms, I'm thinking."

"So if we follow the trail, we find Elena. Hopefully once there, this ability of mine can find Guinevere too?" Mithian finished the thought.

"That's the idea," Merlin agreed. "Anyone ever tell you that you're so smart?"

"Flatterer." She smirked and let her eyes twinkle into his. "Allow me." She inhaled a calming breath while opening herself to the energies around them. For several heartbeats, all she could feel were the sorcerous energies he'd described.

"You can do it," he declared supportively.

She nodded gliding onward on those currents…seeking…tracking as she might a stag on the hunt….

Instead of a broken branch, some spore on tree bark, mussed grass or a muddy hoof print, she looked for auras and mental imprints….the essences of the present and future Queens…..

 _Queen Guinevere! Elena! Can you hear me? It's all right! I want to help you!_ she called out into the space hopefully. To be honest, she wasn't sure that they'd hear her. Still she had to try.

 _Keep going! You're doing great!_ Merlin cheered through their link.

 _I know but thanks. I…._

 _Princess Mithian, is that you?_

 _Queen Guinevere, yes, it's me! Hang on! Where are you? Merlin and I are looking for you!_ Mithian replied positively.

 _It's a strange and dark place. I'm stuck here with an Amazon named Elena. Can you help us?_ Gwen called back.

 _We're trying. Hang on. Merlin?_ Mithian declared.

 _Right here. Gwen, we'll be right there._ He cast the spell. _"_ _L_ _org Guinevere_ _!_ _"_

In a flash, the two sorcerers hurled through space toward who knows where.

On their way to resolving yet another tie in the mess…


	40. Sharing Viewpoints

Chapter 40 [Nightmare Realm—Ten minutes prior to Mithian's telepathic contact]

Elena wrinkled her nose and slowly opened her eyes. Despite her anxiousness about the Amazons and her own current state, she had slept remarkably well. She shook her arm to restore the circulation therein and sniffed the air.

The scent of a freshly cooking game made her mouth water.

"What?" She sat up to find Gwen floating over a stick with a skinned rabbit browning. "Queen Guinevere? Forgive me but how did you…?"

"Good evening…or whatever time of day it is, Elena," Gwen replied warmly. She understood well the skittishness that exile brought to a refugee. "While you were asleep, I decided to arrange a meal. I may not be hungry but you need sustenance. I remember what it was like when Merlin's mother gave me sanctuary in Ealdor several years ago. She was so kind and warm to me. Granted it wasn't much but it was a warm meal and a roof overhead. Still her generosity as well as that of the village meant the world to me. So who am I to deny that?"

"I can't believe that Arthur would merit the love of someone such as yourself. It is unbelievable," Elena doubted while shaking her head.

"Arthur? You've seen him? Where is he? How is he?" Gwen demanded; her heart jumping at the sound of his name. Her brain both elated and worried for him simultaneously.

"He is Queen Radegund's prisoner and soon to be servant, Milady. I'm afraid he's been…tortured…most heinously. My Queen acts most out of character for herself as if proving a point. More than likely, the Lady Morgana manipulates her and my Amazon sisters to her own ends. Morgana discovered me aiding your husband with food and counsel. She brought us both before my sovereign. I couldn't reach her, Milady! She banished me rather than having me executed. Still I'd rather die as my service was my life. You wouldn't understand," Elena recounted.

"Again I understand better than you think. I served the Lady Morgana years ago before she turned to dark magic. Merlin feels the same way about Arthur. So if you can do me a favor? Please do not assume that others might not understand because it may seem that way," Gwen advised while trying to retain her patience.

"My apologies. Still you might remind Arthur of that if you see him again. He is to replace me in her household," Elena continued. "If I may ask a question about him?"

"Certainly, Elena. Go ahead."

"Why is Arthur such an insufferable twit when it comes to magic? I understand his hating the Lady Morgana. However, from what my Queen said, Merlin has an esteemed reputation as his servant and companion. In talking to him in the cell, he considers Merlin a traitor for hiding the magic from him. I wouldn't have told my Queen if she and I were in that situation either," Elena queried.

Gwen considered the question with an open mind. Granted the Amazon's impudence toward Arthur grated on her ears. Still she did raise some good points. _Perhaps she needs to hear the whole story._ "Arthur lost both of his parents to dark sorcery. You've seen what it did to Lady Morgana, Uther's ward and Arthur's half-sister. In addition King Uther drilled that hatred of sorcery into his head for the entirety of his life. Admittedly we've seen great evil caused by sorcery. I do wish he'd see the good that people can do as well."

"My point exactly. From what we'd heard, he was supposed to be this revolutionary figure respecting all peoples and practices, breaking from the past while trying to take those people's feelings into account. So why judge all sorcerers as evil? I do not understand," Elena concurred.

"That is a heavy question. Much as you described trying to reach your Queen before your banishment, I tried to reason with Arthur concerning Merlin and the Princess Mithian," Gwen admitted. "I didn't know of their magic before the last few days. Merlin's apparently used it for our protection and service for the past decade. I think though Arthur's angry over Merlin's lying to our faces about it. Much as you talk about doing the same to remain at the Amazon court, Merlin was the doing the same at Camelot. Apparently Gaius, our court physician, knew as well. Both were admittedly hypocritical about magic and their opinions about it. Still I can understand why under Uther's reign." She sighed deeply.

"So it's the lying that enrages Arthur against him then? Pardon me but Arthur needs to grow up and forgive Merlin. I've told him the same thing when we talked in his cell, Milady. Circumstances demanded that Merlin lie to preserve his life. Arthur's father would've executed him for practicing magic. I guess in preserving a greater good at the time mitigated things. Perhaps though Arthur and you might focus on a community of trust and tolerance?" Elena shrugged. By now though, her tongue wet her lips over the cooking rabbit. "Forgive my lack of manners."

"It is for you, Elena. Please eat," Gwen assented. "It would seem reasonable given our stance on other practices and tolerance. People however would need time to adjust."

"Let them. Question is they would have to learn to co-exist with sorcerers in the meantime," Elena replied frankly. She bit into the roasted rabbit and smiled. "Mmm! Where did you find rosemary and Roman oil here?"

"Somehow I was thinking of it. Then I found it on the cave floor. I'm not questioning it. I'm glad you can eat something delicious to brighten our time here," Gwen concurred. Then she felt a buzzing in her head.

"What's that?" Elena nearly dropped her meal while grimacing from a similar pain. "It's like someone's trying to reach into my head. I…"

Then they both heard Mithian calling, _Queen Guinevere! Elena! Can you hear me? It's all right! I want to help you!_

"Now I'm hearing voices in my head. This place will kill me yet," Elena groused.

"Maybe not," Gwen advised. She recalled having the same sensation just before she, Mithian and Arthur were drawn into that other dreamscape. _Princess Mithian, is that you?_

 _Queen Guinevere, yes, it's me! Hang on! Where are you? Merlin and I are looking for you!_ Mithian replied positively.

 _It's a strange and dark place. I'm stuck here with an Amazon named Elena. Can you help us?_ Gwen called back. She smiled at Elena. "Merlin and Mithian are looking for us! She's speaking to me. That's the buzzing in your head."

"Okay. Wish I could hear it like you can," Elena lamented. "Maybe they can get us out of here?"

 _We're trying. Hang on. Merlin?_ Mithian declared.

"Wait! I just heard that!" Elena realized. "Was that Princess Mithian of Nemeth? She's a sorcerer?"

"She is. Merlin? Merlin, are you there too?" she queried anxiously.

 _Right here. Gwen, we'll be right there._ He cast the spell. _"_ _L_ _org Guinevere_ _!_ _"_

"Lorg…what?" Elena inquired in confusion.

 _Cover your eyes, Ladies,_ Merlin advised cautiously.

Seconds later, a brilliant white flash enveloped the entire cavern. When it faded, Merlin and Mithian stood there collecting themselves.

"Is this it?" Mithian shivered slightly from the chill. Then she saw the two exiled women. "Queen Guinevere, I…." She stopped cold. "Why are you a ghost? Merlin?"

"She's an astral projection. Morgana trapped that part of her here as her body sleeps in our world. We'll get her back to herself in no time. And you're Elena, right? I'm Merlin." He offered the ex-maid his hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Wish it were under better circumstances. Can you get us out of here?" Elena pressed. "Forgive my impatience but I wish to get back to my Queen and castle."

"We'll do our best," Mithian noted although she wasn't sure retracing the path would be as easy. "Merlin, I need an anchor point there. I…."

"Focus on Gawain and Britomart. They should be there," Merlin advised sagely. "As I told you, I know you can do it." He smiled at her for emphasis.

"Thank you." Mithian focused and called out, _Sir Gawain? Lady Britomart? Can you hear me?_

 _Milady? YES! We can hear you! Did you find them?_ Britomart responded immediately.

 _They're here with us. We're coming to you. Merlin's going to get us back. We just need you to focus on us too. We need your thoughts to link us like a rope,_ Mithian told them.

 _You got it. Like I'm going to let ol' Merlin down. Besides we need Gwen back here to beat some sense into Arthur's head,_ Gawain interjected.

 _I'll see what I can do,_ Gwen replied while suppressing a smirk for dignity's sake. Still she could almost hear the chafing in the flamboyant knight's tone. "Are we ready?"

"We are. Everyone take hands. He placed his hand on top of Gwen's. Then he stated demonstratively, _"_ _T_ _illeadh gu Radegund caisteal_ _!_ _"_

In a similar white flash, the quartet vanished leaving only the remains of the fire and the rabbit in their wake in the hope for returning where the journey started…..


	41. Elena's Return and Britomart's Offer

Chapter 41 [Throne Room—Amazon Castle]

Gawain winced as he helped to heft the deceased Radegund onto the latter's former torture table. He huffed as they raised and set her down. _Just how heavy is she anyhow? Like a bloody ox this one is!_

"Careful! She's not luggage!" Britomart chided pointedly. "Honestly you are so _clumsy_!"

"Yeah but you like me anyway. Admit it," he bragged in a way to get her goat. He could almost feel the activity within her head at the moment. They worried about their missing friends. They despaired over the situation in Camelot and Nemeth….

…and that wasn't counting potentially Britomart taking the crown for herself….

He frowned at that concept. _Why do I bloody care what she does? As Mith said, Brit will impress the horde crashing up against the barrier outside. I don't need a ball and chain holdin' me back anyway! Look at Arthur and Merlin. Stupidly whipped. Like I really want that?_

"Hey! Mind focused!" Britomart tapped his arm firmly. "You still in there or is your skull really cracked?"

"Sure yours isn't? I mean this stinking castle's so drafty. Couldn't hold a bloody party in here to save your life!" he insisted.

She arched an eyebrow at him. While she hoped that Elena would take the crown, she knew that she might have to accept it at least for the time being. _How does Princess Mithian deal with this? Terrific!_ "One does not hold tavern debaucheries in a fine palace, Gawain. Not that I expect you to understand that."

"I do too know the function of a castle!"

"That remains to be determined," she snarked back. She arranged the queen's corpse respectfully with the sword being held in the deceased's hands across her chest. "Meantime, Queen Radegund, may you be at peace. Once more I grant you respect." She bowed her head in due deference.

He offered a half-hearted salute. "Glad you didn't kill me, Lady. Whatever."

"I may yet if you don't grow up, Gawain," she noted morosely. "We need to keep going." She guided him around the room maneuvering the deceased bodies into proper position.

As they finished, Mithian called, _Sir Gawain? Lady Britomart? Can you hear me?_

"Milady? YES! We can hear you! Did you find them?"Britomart responded immediately; a relieved grin breaking out across her worn features.

 _They're here with us. We're coming to you. Merlin's going to get us back. We just need you to focus on us too. We need your thoughts to link us like a rope,_ Mithian told them.

"You got it. Like I'm going to let ol' Merlin down? Besides we need Gwen back here to beat some sense into Arthur's head,"Gawain interjected.

 _I'll see what I can do,_ Gwen replied while suppressing a smirk for dignity's sake. Still she could almost hear the chafing in the flamboyant knight's tone. _Are we ready?_

"We are. Everyone take hands. He placed his hand on top of Gwen's. Then he stated demonstratively, _"_ _T_ _illeadh gu Radegund caisteal_ _!_ _"_

Within a minute's time, three of the four figures arrived in a brilliant white flash. Merlin, Mithian and Elena surveyed their surroundings. Each felt elated that they'd made it back and forth without incident.

"Milady Mithian!" Britomart forgot about the verbal judo bout and seized onto the former Princess. "I'm glad you're all right!"

"Of course we are! Merlin and I had things well in hand," Mithian insisted. She arched an eyebrow at the warlock. _Not a word, Merlin._

Merlin stifled a chuckle as he clasped hands with Gawain. "Looks like you two have everything in hand here too. Nice work on laying the bodies out for proper burial."

"Yeah next thing I know, she'll have me doing the decorating if we survive this quest," Gawain complained while rolling his eyes for emphasis.

" _If_ I decide to put up with you," Britomart retorted. "Where is Queen Guinevere?"

"I thought she was coming with us!" Elena looked pointedly at Merlin. "Where'd she go?"

"Maybe she was only there because Morgana put her there. Arthur and I returned to our bodies because we weren't bound by other spells. The Queen is under a trance. Perhaps that might have something to do with it?" Mithian supposed defending Merlin. _You're so going to owe me for covering you on that one too._ She added a knowing smirk for emphasis.

"We'll need to check when we get back to the cave," Merlin noted while keeping his voice even. Despite that, he worried for Gwen's sake. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's in the hall with the others. Is that the maid you all went after?" Gawain informed them.

"I am Queen Radegund's former maid, Elena. Where is she? I wish to apologize and…." Elena's mouth stopped cold upon seeing her sovereign lying in state. "What happened? _Who did this?_ "

"Elena, please," Mithian tried to interject.

"No! She wasn't herself! Morgana did something to her to make her exile me! Even under the spell, she wouldn't execute me! She wasn't a monster! She didn't deserve this! WHO DID THIS?" Elena pressed; her anger enunciating each word with increasing volume and sharpness in the tone.

Britomart stepped forward with measured steps. She somberly faced the mourning Elena and admitted, "It was me, Elena. I defeated her in a duel. She and your Amazon sisters threatened us. While I have no direct tie to King Arthur, I acted out of loyalty to Princess Mithian and Sir Gawain. Please understand that I begged her repeatedly to stop her attack. I respected her too much to want to kill her but she left me no choice. You understand the duel of honor?"

"I do. You challenged her?" Elena insisted.

"I did. She was about to harm this braggart," Britomart motioned to Gawain eliciting an eye roll from the latter. "I assure you there was nothing but honorable exchanges of swords during the time. As she died, she honored."

Elena nodded. "Meaning you're our new Queen—that is if the warriors choose to accept you. You're a maid like me. They'll never…."

"They can check my sword against Queen Radegund's armor. Besides did we not make sure that your sisters are lying respectfully as honored warriors instead of so much flotsam? Even if my time as Regent is temporary, Elena, I wish that you all are treated with respect and dignity." Britomart considered the crown in her hands. "Actually I do not wish to be Queen. That is not because I do not honor or respect your kingdom. As an outsider, I wish for one of you to govern. And it was King Arthur himself would nominated the successor."

Elena snorted incredulously allowing her disdain for Arthur's prattish behavior to come to the fore. "And this is where we're conquered and forced to be brood mares for your men, right?" She shook her head sarcastically.

"Will you let her finish? With all due respect, we would _never_ stand for that!" Mithian interjected cutting off the accusations.

Britomart held the crown out in front of herself. "He strongly recommended _you_ , Elena, for the position. He spoke to your heart, sense of duty and desire for justice. While I may not have the greatest respect for him at the moment, you inspired that in him. You are my choice."

Elena gaped in shock as everyone else in the room nodded in agreement with Britomart's offer. "Y…you would ask me? I…can't! I'm not a warrior!"

"But you have inner strength and fortitude. I was a maid and a healer before this quest, Elena. Merlin is Arthur's manservant beside his magic. My lady, Princess Mithian, adjusts to her own exile—a situation we _will deal with_. You also observed Queen Radegund first hand, did you not? Lead from her example. Appoint a counsel of the most trusted Amazon sisters to assist you. Remember, despite this, we want an alliance with a strong Amazon kingdom. Will you carry on and preserve the realm?"

Elena bit her lip anxiously. She slowly staggered across the room to where her beloved Queen lay in state. "I wish you were here to advise me, my Queen. I am but a servant. Still I learned from your example." She stayed quiet for several heartbeats before nodding. "I appreciate your candor and honor, Britomart of Nemeth. I accept on behalf of my sisters. I will expect peace against all enemies."

"You can speak with Arthur about such matters," Merlin hedged. "We however will do what we can for you."

"We're your friends, Elena. I wish I was still a full Princess. I could sway my brother and father upon his awakening," Mithian lamented.

"I've heard such things about you as well. Morgana admitted her role in your situation before the Amazon court. Let us see how things proceed now." She kneeled before Britomart and bowed her head. "I am ready."

Britomart looked to Mithian who nodded with a pleased smile. She stood over the kneeling Amazon and insisted, "Elena of the Amazons, do you swear to govern this realm in the interest of your subjects? Do you swear to keep in mind how your actions affect the other kingdoms within this realm? Will you defend the traditions and matriarchal culture here against any and all incursions? Will you seek to get input from your subjects so as not to be a dictator? What say you?"

"I so swear on all fronts. In memory of Queen Radegund, I shall do my best. I accept the crown on behalf of my sister Amazons," Elena affirmed while trying to keep her voice even.

"Then I crown you Queen," Britomart proclaimed before setting the golden tiara on the former maid's head. "Rise, Queen Elena."

"May I be so worthy," the new queen murmured almost in a prayer.

Gawain breathed a sigh of relief that the transition had been made in spite of himself. Still he grimaced at the smirks from the sorcerous couple to his left. "Don't even start…."

"Who? _Us?_ " Merlin queried with mock innocence.

Mithian smirked toward her former maid. "I'd say that's a matter for you to address, Lady Britomart, with your knight there."

" _After_ we deal with the situation outside. My sisters need to be assured that honor has been met duly. Follow me if you would?" Queen Elena led the group out toward the brewing standoff.

Time for peace and affirmation if a battle could be avoided first…..


	42. Trust Broached

Chapter 42 [Down the Hall]

Even as matters progressed in the throne room, the two conflicting sides stood separated by the glowing energy barrier. Tensions and tempers simmered accordingly.

On one side, the resident Amazons rubbed their bruises and glared angrily at the blockade. Several sisters lay unconscious or burned as a result of trying to storm through it and engage the invaders. They were duty bound to defend their Queen and kingdom against invaders such as this one. While some of the senior warriors may not have agreed with the invasion of Nemeth or Arthur's treatment during his captivity, they would stand by her.

And on the other side, the knights and magical beings stood just as prepared to defend themselves from that advance. While some chafed at Merlin's barrier, most understood the need to prevent bloodshed….

"This is COWARDLY!" the Black Knight complained bitterly wanting to duel with his share of opponents.

"More like smart on Merlin's part," Isolde disagreed while eyeing the hundred or so Amazons just across the glowing energy field from them. "From what I've heard, I don't want to take them on especially since Mithian's sidekick just killed their queen."

"They were eager enough to do me irreparable harm only a few minutes ago," Arthur insisted; a borrowed sword held at the ready to defend himself with.

"A monarch such as yourself should realize the example you set, Milord," Talesin pointed out from where he poured energy into the barrier.

Arthur shook his head. "As if I need a sorcerer to tell me….?"

"Arthur, enough!" Lancelot chided. "While we've seen enough damage from sorcery, Merlin has only done good things with his magic. Give him _some_ credit at least!"

Arthur stared at his former rival. "You knew as well?"

"Since the beginning. Please. For the sake of your kingdom, accept that your father was wrong about magic. It comes down to intent not the power itself. Without Merlin, you wouldn't be alive much less be trying to get your throne back!" Lancelot admitted.

"Well said, Sir Knight," Queen Elena agreed while leading Merlin, Mithian, Britomart and Gawain back from the throne room. "It is time to consider all things and work together." She walked up to the barrier and put her hands up. "Can they hear me?"

"They can, Milady," Talesin noted while stepping away to allow Merlin to resume his place. _Who is this, Emrys? Where is Radegund?_

 _Britomart killed Radegund in an honor duel, Talesin. Radegund gave her the crown to either rule with or choose a successor. Britomart chose Elena. Let's hope this can be peaceful,_ Merlin informed the wizard telepathically. He turned to the new queen and instructed, "You may speak, Milady. Let us pray that your fellow Amazons take heed.

Elena nodded anxiously; her anxieties flaring up inside of herself. She felt the butterflies clanging against the sides of her stomach. She put her hands up to get their attention. "My Sisters! Fellow Amazons! Heed me! Please listen! It is time to put down arms and shake hands! The time for fighting is over!"

The assembled Amazon group on the other side stared incredulously at the field thinking this was some trick. Finally a tall blonde warrior from the north strode forward. "We hear a voice but see nothing but this energy field! How do we know this isn't some trick by the men for their benefit?"

"It is not. I promise you, Meredith." Queen Elena looked to Merlin. "Is there any way to turn the field clear or let them see me? They have to know I'm here of my own will and not forced by any of you."

Merlin nodded and let his eyes glow again. With his motion, the field turned opaque allowing both sides to see each other much as if they glanced through a window.

"ELENA?" Meredith stared in shock. "Where is the Queen? Why are _you_ wearing the crown?"

Behind the speaker, the other Amazons stamped their lances on the stones underfoot and beat their swords against the walls in protest as well.

"By right of succession, I have been chosen to wear it by she who bested our beloved Queen Radegund in the honor duel, Meredith. Did you not hear what I said before the court as I was banished? I care for our kingdom as much as any of you! I have watched and learned as much from our late Queen as you. We have to listen to one another now." Queen Elena motioned for Britomart to step forward.

With a nod from Mithian, Britomart anxiously did so; each step weighing heavier than the last from her own guilt and issues over what had happened. Yes—honor had been appeased but it didn't make what happened any easier. She glanced to Gawain briefly.

Gawain gave her a thumbs up in support. He admittedly kept his hand close to his sword hilt in case of trouble.

"This is Lady Britomart of Nemeth, my Sisters. I will let her speak," Queen Elena affirmed.

Britomart bit her lip but stood firm. "Amazons, I will say that none of us wanted the standoff that has developed here. Hatreds and prejudice play us like dice in a game. In particular, Morgana Pendragon and her sister, Morgause, manipulated this situation so as to further their own ambitions. Kingdoms lie at the brink of ruin as we speak. We are all in peril. My leader, Princess Mithian, is an exile herself because of this evil. King Arthur has been denied his throne and queen because of said evil. I did not want to fight Queen Radegund. Merlin, Sir Gawain and Princess Mithian will attest to how I begged her to stop both before and during the battle. We both fought with honor and discipline. If I didn't slay her, she would have slain me. You know that is how the duel runs its course. Know that I could have taken the crown for myself. However I did not out of respect for your traditions and customs. You all deserve to be led by one of your own not an outsider. I'll admit I took counsel from King Arthur himself along these lines. Hence Queen Elena was my choice. I made her promise to rule fairly and with the counsel of your finest minds. I do not wish to impose patriarchy or to conquer. Rather I seek continuity and friendship. We all have much to give each other while respecting each other's borders and traditions. It is my hope you will take that offer from us." She stepped back and bowed her head to the Amazon Queen. "Milady."

"That is all well and good, Lady Britomart. How do we know what you say is the truth? Arthur Pendragon could have some secret agenda of revenge after how he was treated. Consider his half-sister! The Pendragon hate of magic turned her into a monster devouring our queen and driving our sisters forward in this drive of conquest," Meredith continued. "Where is Diera? She should be the ruler."

"She died apparently during the melee," Queen Elena noted. "I have no doubt she went down fighting as an Amazon should."

"With the Queen's pardon, I can answer those questions," Arthur offered.

"And why should we listen to you, Pendragon? You who would turn on even your most _loyal_ servant?" one of the other Amazons retorted darkly.

"Because he suggested a way to keep our continuity?" Queen Elena posed while trying to keep her patience. "I agree with you, Hathwyn, about his attitude. However, as long as he _talks sense_ , I am prepared to listen. So should you." She turned to her counterpart and advised, "You may speak. Make it count."

Arthur bristled at the Amazons' attitude but took it in stride. After all, decades of distrust between people could build walls. He needed to tear those down for the sake of co-existence. At least though it wasn't in the name of some unnatural force he couldn't understand and that killed people. "Amazons, we have our issues today. Yes I feel most aggrieved by how you've treated my knights and me. However, much as you, Meredith, have said, I realize that Lady Morgana influenced Queen Radegund to act as she did. I know how noble the Amazons are. On several occasions, I talked my father out of invading this realm because I respect your right to live as you see fit. During our conversations in my cell, Elena showed me a great deal. I understand she is not a warrior. However not all great leaders are such at least not right away. She has the heart and spirit of a leader. Meantime who's to say you, Meredith, can't counsel her on war? Who's to say you, Hathwyn, can't be a political adviser? Britomart of Nemeth could have imposed herself on you all. None of us would have or could have questioned it. Since she won the duel, it was her right. But she chose the noble course and passed the crown onto one of your own. This is an act of unquestionable generosity and friendship. When I am back on the throne in Camelot, I shall support this. If you all will have it, I will put forward a treaty of peace between our peoples. I ask no terms or lands to be ceded or anything else. Just to live in peace and to help each other from time to time when the need arises." He nodded to Queen Elena. "Thank you."

"That definitely counted, Arthur. Thank you," Queen Elena complimented. "As he has said, my Sisters, I am ready to follow Queen Radegund's example. I also wish to appoint the council which Arthur of Camelot spoke of. I respect you all and simply wish to oversee our community. That is all."

"There is wisdom in your words, Elena," Meredith conceded. "Surprisingly there is also the same in Arthur's." She glanced toward Merlin. "Merlin of Ealdor, do you agree? Would you use your magic to support what has been said?"

"I am maintaining this barrier to prevent bloodshed, am I not? Milady, I only want to live in peace, help those like me to do the same and be with Mithian. Yes I wish to help Arthur fulfill his destiny. However there is the matter of returning magic to the land." Merlin stepped forward; the effort of maintaining the energy barrier wearing on his steps.

"You would be a great ally indeed. And what of your land, Mithian of Nemeth?" Hathwyn insisted. "In the past, King Rodor held a peace treaty with our people. Would you continue this?"

"Sadly I am an exile because of magic and my choice of companion. If I was on the throne, I would affirm any peace treaty. You need to speak to my brother, Prince Kay, who is the regent. King Rodor still is under Morgana's enchantment as far as I know. While my exile is unjust, I will not harm my people through a civil war to regain a title or position. As Merlin said, I too want to live in peace, help my own and be with him now." Mithian rubbed Merlin's shoulder in affirmation. "Would you hunt us all because some abuse their gifts?"

"No. We are not so unjust a people." Meredith looked to the assembled sisters. While some still distrusted the motives and ability of a former servant to rule, they seemed to understand it was their own opportunity to preserve their own kingdom. "Lower the barrier, Merlin. It is time to do as has been suggested."

Queen Elena nodded. "As she has requested, Merlin, if you please?"

The assembled allies stood uncertain of this turn of events.

"If we are to have trust, we cannot have walls of any kind between us," the new queen insisted while glaring at Arthur. " _Any kind."_

For his part, Arthur simply ignored that last comment not wanting to derail the peace process.

Merlin glanced at his friends who seemed to be gravitating toward different points of view about letting the protection go.

 _Merlin, Elena's right. We have to do this,_ Mithian declared. _We have to have faith._

 _You're right._ The warlock let his eyes shine into hers for a moment. Then he allowed his eyes to glow again allowing the energy barrier to dissipate into the air from which it had come.

"Thank you," Queen Elena expressed to him before stepping forward albeit anxiously. "It is my hope that you can accept me as I am. I accept you for who you are. May we all be in peace especially given the threats looming on our shores."

"Aye. Lot of Lothian and King Bors press toward us," Meredith concurred.

"Perhaps I can speak to King Bors? I can tell him of what has happened and assure him that all is well. There is no need for conflict much as Princess Mithian has suggested for Nemeth," Bors suggested.

"And you are, Sir Knight?" Queen Elena queried not understanding how he'd have that influence.

"I am Prince Bors of Gaul. He is my father. If Arthur and I go to him, I believe he will listen to reason. Please let us try, Queen Elena," Bors revealed with a respectful bow.

"Really? This is quite fortunate indeed! I am willing to take your offer. What say you, Sisters? Shall we let Prince Bors try reason before we put on our armor again?" Queen Elena proposed.

As one, the Amazons shouted their "ayes" rattling the stones around them in the process.

"So be it." Queen Elena smiled to Gaul's Prince. "You have your opportunity, Prince Bors. May you preserve the peace." She extended her hand.

He clasped it enthusiastically. "May we all do so, Milady. Thank you for your trust." He faced the assembled Amazons. "Thank you all."

Meredith nodded feeling impressed and satisfied with the newly appointed leader's impromptu diplomacy. She got down on one knee and declared, "Long live Queen Elena. My sword is yours."

While the others had mixed reactions to this move, they knew Meredith would not bow to anyone she did not feel was undeserving. Slowly they all followed her example kneeling before the new queen. "Long live Queen Elena! May you rule well! Our swords are yours!"

Queen Elena smiled warmly. "And I thank you all for your support. Please rise, my Sisters. We have much to discuss." She turned to Arthur. "I will need to speak with my counsellors concerning your situation, King Arthur. In the meantime, please heed my advice from the dungeon. Remember those who are loyal to you. Now I believe your Queen awaits?"

"Guinevere waits? What are you speaking of, Queen Elena?" Arthur queried in confusion.

"It is for you to bring her back, Arthur, if you can," Lancelot noted somberly, not hiding his frown and, by proxy, his heart's agony over not being the one himself to do so.

"More magic is it? Well I will do that to save Guinevere. Be well, Queen Elena, in all things. May we see you soon and work together in a successful alliance for both realms," Arthur concluded.

"And so we shall," Queen Elena clasped hands with him and nodded courteously. "With our thanks."

Merlin bit his lip not feeling sure if bringing Arthur to the cave was the wisest idea. He definitely did not want another purge attempt there or a standoff for that matter. Still, in the end, saving Gwen weighed the decision to doing so. He sighed.

 _Trust, Merlin. Remember that,_ Mithian reminded him. _It will be all right._

 _I hope so._ Merlin nodded to Talesin as their eyes and Mithian's glowed in concert. A flash of white light enveloped the rescue party sweeping them away from the Amazons' citadel.

Queen Elena inhaled deeply. _Good luck, my friends. If I have any say, we will be there to assist in this dark hour._ She motioned toward the other Amazons. "Come. We have our sisters and Queen Radegund to send off with full honors. Only after that shall we consider what comes next."

And with that, she led her realm on its steps toward its future….


	43. Helping Gwen

Chapter 43 [Kilgarrah's Cave]

Riding the currents of Merlin's teleportation spell, Gwen had disappeared in the same white flash. Much as she imagined they had done, she dealt with some stomach discontentment and a headache from the journey.

Imagine the shock, however, at finding herself in the dimly lit cavern. She peered around anxiously not understanding where the others had ended up. _Did they make it? Where am I? Did I get back to our place?_ Worse still, she found herself still floating in her astral form. _Why didn't Merlin's spell put me back in my body?_

"It will be all right, Gwen. You'll see. Merlin and the others will save you," Hunith's voice noted from the shadows.

 _Hunith? Can she see me?_ Gwen floated toward the voice. As she did, she felt a slight tugging from that direction. Rather than fight it, she rode the attraction to its source wanting to be around a familiar face. She pressed through the darkness toward that source.

The sight she beheld stopped her cold…..

Merlin's mother cared for her physical body meticulously. She raised a cup of water to the slumbering woman's lips while making sure that some of the liquid at least went down the hatch so to speak. Afterwards, she wiped Gwen's mouth and chin with a white handkerchief.

 _I should've known I could count on her._ She smiled and attempted to reenter her body. Unfortunately she bounced off of an energy field surrounding the form. _Morgana did something else! Will I EVER get to fix this?_ She sulked sullenly wishing she had gone back to the Amazons' castle with the others. _I know I could've done something for Arthur! I know Merlin did this to protect me. Honestly! Just because I don't have magic doesn't mean I can't hold up my end!_ She frowned. _Better than just floating around here and…?_

A snarl echoed from across the cave near its entrance.

 _Now what?_ She glanced toward Hunith and her body. _She doesn't seem fazed or disturbed by that. Wonder who or what it is?_ She floated back into the shadows heading toward the sound's source.

If she thought that seeing her body was a shock, seeing the cave's main tenant proved a bigger one yet.

 _A dragon? How could I be here? Aren't they all dead? I…._

Seems that the world had a few more surprises after all…..

Kilgarrah gazed out of the cave's mouth with concern. He knew it had been only an hour since the assembled group had departed on their rescue mission. Still he'd sensed the breaching of the nightmare realm and the retrieval of the two queens. He felt Mithian's mastery of her gift with pride. Through their link, he followed the events as they flowed.

 _How predictable you are, Arthur Pendragon. You will doom Albion with your attitude!_

He heard a voice gasp in fright and shock below. Peering downward, he beheld Gwen's glowing astral projection. "So it seems they succeeded. Queen Guinevere, I presume?"

"Y…yes." She trembled fearfully recalling his attack on Camelot from years earlier. She could still his furious roars shattering the night. The heat from the fiery rain irritated her skin. Her heartbeat sped up from the futile efforts of Camelot's finest to defend the city….

…defend the city from the Great Dragon before her…

"I welcome you. Pray this experience is better than our last. I trust you would agree?" he presumed.

She nodded numbly.

"I never harmed you at least not intentionally. No Camelot wiped out my kind save myself and one other. Uther imprisoned me under the citadel for twenty years. So you'll pardon my anger toward Uther. Arthur certainly does not help his case with me. You all should be _grateful_ for your greatest asset," he explained.

"A…asset? What?" Gwen queried in confusion.

"Why _Merlin_ of course." The Great Dragon snorted as the truth dawned across the young queen's mind. "You now know of his magic. It was he who steered me away from Camelot…who commanded me to cease my vendetta. In addition I have assisted him and you all during your hours of most dire need."

"Merlin…commanded _you_? Merlin…our servant…."

"Yes, Queen Guinevere. Merlin, it seems, has many different facets. Does he not? Most humble servant. Most supportive friend and brother in arms. Designated companion to Mithian. Warlock. And _Dragon Lord_ ," he revealed dryly.

"Dragon lord?" She'd heard the stories of course growing up around the blacksmith's forge. As a child, she had marveled at the legends of how men with such ability could bond with great creatures to do good for the realm. Of course she'd been assured that such things were pure fiction. So she'd thought….

…until now….

"He…just commanded you. _Merlin?_ " she queried while asking for confirmation.

"Indeed he does. It is a gift he inherited upon his father's death, it seems," he revealed. "He watches over you all even as he serves you. Quite the accomplishment, no?"

"And how do I know you won't… _burn_ again?" she supposed.

"Perhaps you can convince King Arthur to lift the prohibition on magic and stop hunting us? For Arthur to be successful as King, he must open his borders to all, Milady. That includes beings of magic such as Merlin, Mithian and myself. Perhaps if Uther hadn't set the example, I never would have acted as I did. Morgana Pendragon never would have turned to evil. Merlin would not have had to lie to you or play the charade as he has. Do not drive us to desperation. I trust you do not like where that leads," he pointed out.

"Is that a threat? I thought you were trying to be peaceful," she presumed almost being paranoid as she said it.

"I'm making an observation and putting an offer forward. No more…no less. We have enough to face without tearing at each other. Give me a reason to trust again, Queen Guinevere. I implore you. This is important for us all," he assured her.

"If I get back to my body, I shall do my best," she promised.

"Then that is all I can ask of you. My thanks, Lady." Kilgarrah perked his head attentively. "It seems the others are returning. Hopefully all will be mended soon."

 _Others? Who now?_ Gwen still remained very confused by the further reveals and attempts to process the information at hand.

Unaware of the discourse across the cave, Hunith continued to watch over Gwen's entranced body. She wiped the prone form's forehead in front of herself. She worried of course about Merlin, Mithian and their friends.

Watching one's child lead a collection of allies into a hostile place against a bunch of crazed Amazons? Even to rescue one's king?

It scared her to no end. Admittedly she knew her special child was stubborn and duty-driven but did he have to drive her to her wits' end in the bargain? And what was this gift that Balinor had granted him before the former's death? _He really speaks to dragons! What else can Merlin do? And to think I was nervous about a few stray brush fires._

At that moment, the cave seemed to get brighter.

 _Now what?_ She stood quickly while weighing her options.

At that moment, the assembled allies reappeared before the light faded back to normal once more.

"We're back in that dragon's place!" Leon realized. Along with Camelot's other knights, he stiffened not knowing what to expect from Kilgarrah.

"Dragon's place? Bloody blazes!" Arthur braced himself despite not having a weapon. His eyes widened upon seeing Kilgarrah watching them.

"He means you no harm, Arthur. Calm down already. You're acting like such a prat," Merlin groused.

"I'll second that," Gawain sniped.

"Tell that to the people of Camelot, Merlin! He attacked us! He…." Arthur retorted firmly.

"After your father imprisoned me for twenty years, Arthur Pendragon, and killed my kind, you don't consider that provocation? Be grateful for Merlin's assistance as I just bade your queen to consider only moments ago," Kilgarrah advised tersely while narrowing his eyes at the Once and Future King.

"Gwen? What have you done now?" Arthur searched the cavern frantically. "Where is she?"

"King Arthur! You're back and all right!" Hunith realized while springing to her feet and rushing over to the group. Without stopping, she almost tackled Merlin and Mithian in a giant bear hug. "I was so worried!"

"I made sure he kept his head on straight, Hunith. Nothing to worry about," Mithian assured her while shooting Merlin a knowing smirk.

 _Nothing indeed._ Merlin mused about the brewing schism within their own ranks. "It's a mutual effort, you know. We're fine, Mother. Speaking of which, has there been any change with Gwen?"

"None. I'm afraid. Why? Did you find anything to help her?" Hunith noted curiously.

"Her spirit was somehow in a nightmare realm. Merlin cast a spell sending Elena, her and us back to the Amazon castle. She didn't appear there. We were wondering where she is," Mithian explained.

Kilgarrah rolled his eyes. _Even you both are acting like such mortals! Open your sensitivity._ He hrumphed indignantly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" Arthur spat angrily before stalking toward the sorcerers.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. His eyes glowed immobilizing his king right there. "Kilgarrah's trying to tell us something. We will find her, Arthur! You can stay there until you see sense. Mithian's been through enough today without you threatening her. I won't hurt you either."

"She is lying right over there," Hunith indicated while pointing to the far wall.

 _Meantime, Kilgarrah, you were saying?_ Mithian queried.

 _Thank you, Mithian. As I was saying, open your sensitivity. You'll have a surprise._ The Great Dragon could almost seem to be smirking.

Merlin rolled his eyes clearly perceiving the one-upmanship coming over the link. He focused on the room and on the energy around them.

Something felt out of place—an energy source which felt familiar but couldn't quite place….

Mithian jumped in surprise. _Merlin, you don't feel her? Talesin?_

 _Aye. I feel her._ The elderly wizard smiled. "It seems, King Arthur, we have a partial solution." He waved his hand and commanded, _"_ _Nochdaidh_ _!"_

"What did you…?" Elyan demanded. Then his eyes went wide in shock.

An column of light formed to their right. Shades of blue, pink, purple and white cascaded up and down its length bathing Gwen in their hues. She felt thousands of pinpricks over herself. Then she appeared before them all. "Can you hear me?"

"Gwen! We can see you!" Elyan looked between his sister's body and the spirit floating before them all.

" _Guinevere?_ What have they done to you? You're dead! They've killed you?" Arthur presumed hastily.

"No, Arthur, she's not dead. The last remnants of Morgana's spell keep her from her body," Merlin noted. "Talesin just destroyed one of the last two walls in her way. With that, we've done all we can. Now it's up to you… _if_ you can keep your head on straight long enough."

Arthur furrowed his brow in frustration. "Let me move and I'll show you straight. So help me, Merlin…."

"Arthur, stop! Please!" Gwen begged. "Listen to them! They're trying to help me get back to my body. If you can do something, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! But I can't…You're like _this_!" Arthur protested.

"You love her. That's enough, Arthur," Lancelot interjected. "Why do you think Mithian and I stepped aside to allow you both to have your love?"

" _You?_ " Arthur stared incredulously at the resurrected liege man, friend and fellow knight. He knew of Mithian's sacrifice of course. But to find out that Lancelot had feelings for Gwen like that….

"Yes, Arthur, I've always known," Gwen admitted. "Why do you think he came back to help us with Morgause's forces? He cares for us. I will always care for him. I however love you. I hated hurting him but you're my choice… _my only choice_." She turned to Lancelot. "Lancelot, I know that is painful for you. I am sorry but I wanted to be honest."

Lancelot exhaled heavily forcing back his emotions and putting on a staunch poker face. "We have our duty, do we not? I am dedicated to your happiness, Gwen. If that is with Arthur then so be it. I serve the Greater Good. Hence why I returned with the others to be here in your hour of need once more. Remember though there are those who have served but dare not let that service be known. They do so from the shadows much as I have but for other reasons. Their love for us all clearly evident even if it is overlooked." He glanced at Merlin.

"As you said, Lancelot, we live to serve. I'm glad for the bits of happiness along the way," the warlock concurred while giving his mother and Mithian a hug apiece for emphasis.

"Speaking of happiness, we do have to get the Queen back into her body, don't we?" Leon supposed.

"We do. That is for Arthur to do," Merlin noted. His eyes glowed again undoing the spell from minutes earlier.

Arthur flexed his arms. He glared at his servant. "When we get back to Camelot, I…."

"Arthur! Think of Gwen! Okay?" Gawain interceded. "That's what Lance is gettin' at! Put love first!"

"I may remind you of those words at some point—strange as they are coming from you," Arthur indicated tersely. "You are right however." With another glare toward Merlin, he marched across the expanse toward Gwen's entranced side. "This will take but a moment." He considered her for a moment before laying a firm kiss on her lips.

For several heartbeats, everyone waited for something to happen…but nothing did….

"I thought you said….?" Tristan turned to Kilgarrah.

"Yes I thought so too. Curious." The Great Dragon narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "That Pendragon hate is quite the monster, is it not? It holds you back, Arthur Pendragon, from accomplishing what you need. I have had to do so on several occasions where you all are concerned. Have we not, Merlin?"

"Yes, Kilgarrah, we have had to settle and move on from such things," Merlin conceded. "We all have to grow at some point. Arthur, focus on just your love. Forget about the hate. Forget your anger. Forget the crisis. Think about Gwen. _Just about Gwen_. This is just about you and her."

"Don't order me around, Merlin," Arthur barked.

"Then we'll sit here all day, you Prat, until you get a bloody clue!" Merlin countered fiercely. "We need her back. You have the key. Use it already!"

Arthur shook his head. Then he turned to his Queen. He closed his eyes putting aside all of the current matters for the moment. He took several deep breaths to clear himself. Then he remembered all of the good times…the times where they'd talked, shared intimate thoughts, embraced, or shared a meal among other encounters….

A warm feeling rushed up his spine. He almost felt as if he could float himself.

An almost sappy dreamy smile enveloped his face.

His eyes twinkled at her.

His lips brushed delicate feather-soft brush strokes via _Amor_ 's paint brush across hers this time. They imparted his energy into her filling her with positive vibrations.

Gwen felt a greater tug from herself so to speak. "Excuse me." She rode that gravitational force back to her proper place settling quickly therein. This time she felt no unsettled feeling or the like. She only felt his protectiveness and warmth.

Slowly her eyes blinked open; their first view were his.

He broke off the kiss but embraced her. "Guinevere! You're back!"

"Well I've been back _in a manner of speaking_ but yes, Arthur, you broke the last barrier. I'm here with you," Gwen assured him before kissing him once more on the cheek. "Just don't let me go yet."

"I wish I could hold onto you forever," Arthur noted warmly. "Perhaps though we might have a time later after this is all over?"

"We shall. For now though, we do have other matters to discuss. Camelot must be retaken. Nemeth sits on the brink of a civil war. And we have the matter of magic to discuss," Gwen reminded him.

"One matter at a time, Gwen. First we need to deal with Meleagant and regain our throne. Then we can discuss the other matters as they are interrelated," Arthur pointed out.

"My Liege, we will need Merlin and the others if we are to regain our realm," Leon pointed out. "You know I fight with you and respect you. They are willing to help. I say let them do so."

"Your knight speaks the truth, Arthur," the Black Knight assessed bluntly.

" _Excuse me?_ I'm going to listen to some dark wraith?" Arthur stalked toward his uncle.

"You are not king here, _Boy_. Meleagant still wears your crown. And I am still _your elder_. _"_ The Black Knight drew his blade. "Merlin is correct. You are acting like a childish prat. You wish to lead? Fine. _Inspire them!_ You are not even worthy to carry your own sword at this point!" Seeing the curious look coming from Arthur, he scoffed, "You don't know that, _do you_?"

"I made it to deal with _him_ ," Kilgarrah stated.

"So Merlin _lied AGAIN!_ Big surprise there!" Arthur accused.

"Arthur, stop!" Gwen interceded. "Merlin had his reasons at the time! Would you have accepted the sword knowing where it had come from? I doubt it. We cannot use things we don't believe in. It would cause an internal conflict. We're all here now for our common dream and good! Can't you just _let that go_?"

"The sword enabled Merlin to deal with Morgause's undead warriors and knock over the Cup of Life," Lancelot reported. "Once that blood spilled, they disappeared and we won the day. Without Merlin and the Dragon, you wouldn't be here, Arthur. _None of us would be!_ "

"If Merlin didn't destroy that tomb, you and my father would be dead. I would be stuck with Odin and…." Mithian grimaced and bowed her head.

"That's why I had to bring it down, right? To save the special ones in my life." Merlin rubbed her shoulder supportively. "That goes for you as well, Perceval."

"I…appreciate that, Merlin. I'll admit I don't trust your magic. I know you deceived us." Perceval saw Gawain giving him a disapproving stare. "Still, as Gawain would put it, you have stood with us when it counted asking for nothing save to be able to serve us. I do respect that much."

"I wish Prince Kay would say the same," Britomart insisted. "Princess, you deserve better than this lot…well _most of this lot_ anyhow."

"I'll just have to work with Merlin, won't I?" Mithian let her eye twinkle at him. _Thanks for being you though._

 _My pleasure._ He kissed the crown of her head affectionately.

"Meantime we do have an invasion to plan. Don't we?" Bors reminded the group.

"We have one," Gawain noted. "We go in through the dungeons and fight our way up to the keep."

"They're going to be anticipating that, Sir Gawain," Ywain pointed out. "Perhaps I might suggest a pincer movement?"

"He means squeezing your enemy between two fronts," Bors clarified. "We invest our forces and lay siege to Camelot. Once that's established, perhaps Merlin and the sorcerers can _shake things up_ inside so to speak? They can open the drawbridge and allow us to march in."

"It could work, Sire," Leon chimed in. "Merlin, can you make us a promise? Since we know now, will you be honest with us?"

Merlin exchanged looks with Mithian and Talesin before nodding, "There's no reason to lie, Leon…not anymore anyhow."

"Then that's all I can ask for on the battlefield at least," Leon accepted getting at least some of the knights to nod supportively as well.

"We can also check on the Amazons and Gauls as well," Talesin suggested. "Perhaps they can bolster our numbers."

"You can move _whole armies_? _Seriously?_ " Arthur inquired in disbelief.

"Not whole armies but perhaps to see where we stand with them," Merlin clarified. "At best, their numbers are thin. What I saw from the thugs who manhandled me, they aren't that well trained. Without Morgana and Morgause, Meleagant will run into the same issues as at Whitgate."

"Merlin, a toddler could best you in combat. I mean _really?_ " Arthur retorted almost in a return to the old bantering tone.

"You haven't fought beside him lately then," Lancelot rebutted. "I think it's our best shot."

"We're in," Tristan voted while getting a nod from Isolde.

"Then are we in agreement?" Arthur queried. Seeing everyone nod, he raised an ordinary sword and declared, "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" the group echoed back.

"Let us be off then," Talesin took Bors' hand. "We shall seek out your father for he has landed on our shores."

"And we'll go and speak to Queen Elena," Merlin noted. He took Mithian's and Britomart's hands in his own.

"Just don't get her fool tail shot off!" Gawain mentioned.

"Don't do the same until I get back, Oaf!" Britomart fired back just as Merlin teleported them away.

"Will wonders never cease?" Arthur queried thinking of the blackmail material he now had on Gawain for later….

…that is if and when the siege ever ended…..


	44. Rodor Awakens

Chapter 44 [Whitgate]

Hundreds of miles to the west, storm clouds hung heavily over Nemeth's capital. Chill winds blew. A persistent mist moistened denizens, property and crops alike. It was a day more fit for late fall than the spring season….

…all the more telling considering the climate within its walls….

Prince Kay stood on the palace's balcony overlooking the upper square. Against the advice of his council, he wanted to get the pulse of activity within his city. He saw some carts moving through the gates toward the bartering area on the city's far eastern edge. He hoped that the farmers in the outlying villages could coax some kind of crop for revenue reasons from their devastated fields….

…anything to take his mind off of the developing mess around himself….

According to the council's reports, Nemeth had little remaining fighting ability. The training knights only had attained basic fighting skills. Between the three invasions, most of the more experienced fighters remained either too wounded to fight or rested in freshly dug graves….

…and that wasn't counting the townspeople practically laying siege to the palace down below…

He knew they should've been working to continue rebuilding the city and reestablishing the flow of resources. He'd implored them directly and through indirect means to do so to no avail….

…and he knew why this was all happening….

 _Mithian, why did you force me to exile you? WHY?_ He glanced toward the remaining reliable military cadre, ironically the remaining dozen surviving Cawdorian troops, and sighed reluctantly. Unlike his council who would've had a functioning knight corps march out and dispel the peasant rabble, he understood that he needed his people's backing to function properly.

And the people, fed on by rumors that Rodor was dead, clamored for Mithian's restoration and to be placed on the throne…

…her and her sorcerer lover….

 _I will NEVER allow such a travesty on the throne! Father, despite how tolerant he is, would never either! How can those people ever understand such things? I mean really?_ Prince Kay grimaced in disgust. _They have no idea. I know she was kind to them. I want to be too. Still I have to keep the throne's traditions intact!_

At that moment, Master Wyngate rushed into the chamber. "My Prince! Come at once! It's the King!"

"What about King Rodor?" Prince Kay queried with a mix of concern and anxiety.

"He's awake! He's asking for you," the physician informed him. "Please. Come!" He waved his hands invitingly.

"Lead on then, my good man. I appreciate this message," Kay responded. _If Father is awake, how will he take this? I did try to keep things together. It isn't my fault that such things went to hell!_ With such thoughts, he trudged toward the royal bedchamber…..

[King Rodor's Bedchamber]

Even as Master Wyngate rushed off to get the Prince, King Rodor eased himself into a sitting position under the sheets. He propped himself up with a few pillows to support his back while trying to regain some circulation into his almost numb limbs. His skin tingled and burned slightly from Mithian's scene in the council chambers. His head still had a dull ache from what the healer had called a concussion.

 _I know Mithian would *never* attack me. What is that bracelet doing to her? She was in pain. Then she lashed out. This has to be Morgana Pendragon's work!_ He pondered the recent misadventures suffered by the kingdom over the previous month. _Odin and that witch devastated our kingdom. Now I see a soldier in a strange uniform guarding my chamber? What has transpired since?_

A knock solemnly came from the door.

"Enter!"

Prince Kay opened the door slowly and eased himself inside. After deliberating for the entire walk over from the throne room to the apartments, he had decided to ease the King into what he needed to know…or what was _safe_ for him to know for the present. "It is me, Sire. I am relieved to see you awake." He bowed respectfully before his father.

"Please rise. Where is your sister? Given some of the events which have transpired, I would have expected her to be confined. I wish to speak with her," Rodor requested.

"Sire, that is not possible. When she…attacked you, the magic she used teleported her to Camelot. Once there however, King Arthur apprehended her using said sorcery and returned her here. She escaped again however…." Prince Kay reported.

"Impossible! I can't believe that Mithian is a witch, Kay. Even so, she wouldn't hurt anyone or anything! This is Morgana's work to be sure. Mithian has been in periodic pain since that witch set that bracelet on her wrist," Rodor presumed.

"King Arthur and several knights observed her doing so, Sire. Alas she was almost executed for it here…." Prince Kay started to reply.

Rodor stared incredulously at his son. " _Executed?_ Have you lost your mind?"

"With due respect, Sire, Morgana invaded us again. She allied herself with Queen Radegund of the Amazons and King Meleagant of Cawdor. With our forces still in shambles, we fought but lost in the end. I was taken prisoner. Mithian and I were deposed in a mock trial. Meleagant decided to burn her at the stake. That set the stage for an incredible rescue," Prince Kay recounted.

"I trust that Arthur and his knights acquitted themselves quite well once again," Rodor assumed. Seeing Kay shrug. "Arthur did not help?"

"The Amazons captured King Arthur and took him back to their kingdom. His knights fought their way out of our prison where the usurper put them. No it was _Merlin_ who led the coalition along with Sir Ywain, Britomart, Sir Gawain and several others."

"Merlin?" Rodor glanced at his son incredulously. "As in _Arthur's servant_? While he is a brave and earnest young man, he could not have stormed the walls by himself."

"You should have been there, Sire. Begging your pardon," Master Wyngate muttered before remembering his place.

"He used magic to free Mithian and stop the execution. They tried to coerce me into accepting magic. After what you've endured of Morgana Pendragon's foul craft, I could not do so. I banished Merlin and his compatriots rather than imprison them. I tried to get Mithian to relinquish using it but she would not. She claims to be in love with Merlin as well," Prince Kay continued.

Rodor slumped back in his bed; his mind swimming from all of the unbelievable facts He struggled to believe what had happened in his four day coma….

…his daughter manifesting sorcerous abilities….

…both Camelot and Whitgate falling before Morgana Pendragon and her allies….

…the remnants of his knights swept aside in a bloody tide….

…King Arthur, really Nemeth's chief ally, languishing in captivity….

…and _Merlin_ , the servant, rising to the occasion again, snatching Mithian from the flames and spearheading a decisive _sortie_ against Meleagant…

…a melee preserving his throne for the second time in just over a week….

…even as Mithian, if Kay was correct, had fallen for said servant against all of the feudal rules of courtship….

…and they'd been _banished_ for these deeds?...

"Father?" Prince Kay glanced anxiously at Master Wyngate. He noted his father's furrowed brow and hoped the latter wasn't slipping back into some stupor or worse.

"You're as bad as the council, Kay. Perhaps you might not agree with the use of sorcery but to _banish them_?" Rodor glared at the Prince disapprovingly.

Prince Kay blinked anxiously. His jaw dropped. "In the midst of the crisis, I had to assert order. I could not let Merlin or his sorcerer friends wield power with impunity. Uther set the example. I know I've seen…."

"I respect that you've seen a great deal, Kay. _However_ Merlin has saved our kingdom _twice_. He has put himself at great risk to do so. While I agree that such a match would normally not be even considered, Merlin has earned himself _some_ regard both here and in Camelot. As for Uther's example, there are a great many things I respected about him. However, as you know, I did not enforce his rules and edicts. I have allowed magic users to live here peacefully. Merlin is such an example. From what I saw of him, he only lives to serve his king and the knights. He was injured trying to help Mithian. He stood by Arthur when everyone else protected your sister and me. No, Kay, I see something else entirely. I understand why Mithian is so taken with him. He has done enough, in my estimation, to take a closer look— _magic or no_ ," Rodor concluded while getting out of bed and drawing his robe on.

"Sire, should you be up?" Wyngate queried nervously.

"I've slept for four days, Master Wyngate. My kingdom needs me." The revived monarch slowly made his way to the window. As he gazed out onto the square, he rubbed his forehead at the sight. "I am glad your grandfather could not see this."

"I am sorry, Father. With few knights left, there was not…."

Rodor nodded numbly acknowledging that fact at least. His eyes swept across the still charred stones and structures. He lamented the loss of lives on all sides; a reality confirmed by the bodies lying under sheets down there. He beheld the hole in the outer wall.

The scaffold and stake loomed in its midst. It seemed to hunger for those who were different. It evoked intolerance…pain…humiliation….

Not discriminating between innocent and guilty…

Only feasting on an orgy of agony from those sacrificed to it….

Those including his precious daughter….

Because of Uther's fears and prejudices….

 _No more…._

"You left _that_ standing?" His eyes flared angrily.

"Father, we have greater priorities. We…." Prince Kay replied hesitantly not understanding where his father was going with that point. "Besides magic is still a threat. We…"

"No. Magic is a threat because _we make it such_! That scaffold comes down _now_ before anything else!" Rodor declared. "At least tell me that we have Meleagant confined so I can deal with him."

"Father…Meleagant disappeared while he was being escorted to the dungeons. I surrounded him with an armed guarded escort of six knights!" Prince Kay protested. "Morgana…."

"And you drove away the allies who could have prevented it? Kay, _think on what you're doing!_ " Purpose and determination fueled his steps as he marched across the room and threw the door open.

Outside the two knights snapped to attention at the old king's presence. "King Rodor!"

"Yes. I thank you both for your duty." He narrowed his eyes at the Cawdorian crests on their uniforms. "I would think my own men could do this however. Who are you both?"

"I am Alain. He is Nicholas. We…are your men in a manner of speaking. Our king, Meleagant, abandoned us. We wait to return home, Your Highness," Alain explained.

"We…volunteered to serve while needed first," the other Cawdorian continued. He quivered in spite of his training. "Permission to speak earnestly, Your Majesty?"

"Granted. Still do so with care, Sir Nicholas," Rodor relented guardedly.

Nicholas sighed and glanced at his countryman. Then he pressed on, "Watching Princess Mithian and Prince Kay endure their trial impressed us. In addition, the Princess' manner in approaching the scaffold made a further impression. We…decided to serve and asked the Prince if we might assist you." He bowed his head repentantly.

"And while I wish you and your compatriots had not sacked my city, I thank you both for that at least. Tell me…what do you both have back in Cawdor? It's all right. I do not plan to take reprisals. I just wish to know," Rodor queried.

"We're hangers-on, newly inducted knights who haven't earned any land yet," Alain noted. "We have no connections."

"Orphans inducted into service. We seek to serve honorably," Nicholas added.

"I see. I am pleased that you do so." Seeing Prince Kay about to object, Rodor silenced it with a slight shaking of his head. "Have you eaten?"

"No, Sir. We've taken shifts being here for the past two days. We didn't want to ask…."

Rodor grimaced. "We shall attend to that _presently_. Prince Kay, summon the council if you would. I have heard enough. There is legislation to be promulgated forthwith. Meantime, Sir Knights, if you would care to join me for a meal? Your service has merited that at least." With that he led the two guards down the stairs and toward the dining chamber below.

"I think the ordeal addled his thinking," Prince Kay complained.

Wyngate shook his head. "I respectfully disagree, My Prince. I have not seen the King so determined in years." He bowed to the Prince before leaving.

Prince Kay shook his head in wonder. _What is this world coming to?_ He sighed and rolled his eyes before stalking down the stairs himself.

The wheels of change seemed to be in motion….


	45. Perspectives

Chapter 45 [Amazon Castle]

Merlin's spell dropped him and the two ladies back into the castle's entry chamber. He exhaled sharply while feeling the draining aftereffects from the effort. _I would still like to know how I'm doing this!_ He marveled to himself at the quantum increase in his sorcerous capabilities….

…the teleportation….

…the aging spell….

…the link….

And all without the usual debilitating effects he'd feel at other points….

Still he turned toward Mithian who seemed to be dealing with her own issues. _Hey! Are you all right?_

 _Hmm? Yes. I'm fine. Weird though…I could have sworn I just felt my father. He's back in Whitgate though!_ The former Princess inhaled sharply. _You're not worrying about me, are you?_

 _Me? Nah. Why *ever* would I do that?_ He wanted to roll his eyes but didn't dare.

 _Prat! You'd better do that!_ She arched a half-serious eyebrow at him not to mention a knowing smirk. _Leave it to you to lose focus though._

 _Leave it to…WHAT?_ He rolled his eyes but let it drop as Britomart frowned at them both.

"We do have a mission, you know. Come on," the warrior urged while leading them to the door.

On cue, two Amazon warriors stepped forward seemingly from the shadows. They saluted the trio reverently.

"Greetings, Lady Britomart! Greetings to you both, Merlin and Princess Mithian," the one on the left announced.

"And to you both, Noble Amazons," Britomart replied just as earnestly. "We wish an audience with Queen Elena and the Amazon Council if that suits them."

"For you, of course. Follow us." The second Amazon guard opened the doors. "Mind the door, Rathegund. I shall return presently."

"I shall keep the watch, Sybil. The Queen will wish to see them presently," Rathegund affirmed resolutely.

"This way," Sybil directed while guiding the trio through the maze of passages and up three flights of stairs back toward the royal throne room they'd been in only hours earlier. "One moment." She knocked loudly on the closed doors.

The heavy oaken doors creaked open and a rouge haired Amazon stuck her head out impatiently. "Yes, Sister? The Queen and we deliberate and…." She stopped cold upon seeing the trio waiting beside the guard. "Forgive me." She opened the door allowing them inside.

In the room's center, Queen Elena stood at the head of a long oaken table. She earnestly listened as the other Amazons proposed and advised her on certain ideas and strategies. Occasionally she'd offer her own perspective for consideration. Mostly however, she deferred to her more experienced sisters on these military affairs. Besides she recalled how Radegund had valued such perspective in her councils. She saw Sybil standing with their visitors. "Pardon me, Sisters. Our allies return. If I could have but a moment?" She walked toward them slowly. "Greetings, Friends! You have prepared?"

"Queen Guinevere is revived. King Arthur prepares to march on Camelot," Britomart reported respectfully with a bow to their hostess. "How goes your deliberation, Queen Elena?"

Queen Elena smiled warmly. "The council discussion has been enlightening on all sides, Lady Britomart. We are about to vote. If you will allow us that please?"

"Absolutely," Britomart concurred with another bow of her head before heading back to Merlin and Mithian's side.

 _It seems we're early,_ Merlin presumed telepathically.

 _I should have remembered that protocol. I'm so involved with trying to understand all of these matters!_ Mithian lamented.

 _Anyone would be! It's a lot to take in…and we haven't even had a week to deal with it. It'll be all right,_ Merlin assured her.

 _I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Merlin._ Mithian offered him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand warmly in her own. As Queen Elena strode toward them, she cleared her throat. "Queen Elena, my apologies about interrupting your vote. It was very rude of us."

"Thank you for your consideration, Mithian, however we'd finished our deliberations. My thanks to my sister Amazons for many insights," Queen Elena noted supportively. "While we do not agree with some of Arthur of Camelot's stances, we shall fight alongside him to undo the remainder of the damage to our respective kingdoms. In addition, we have an offer for you and Merlin if you should wish…."

"And that would be?" Mithian queried.

"After this is over, we wish to offer you a place to live in peace. We have faith that you would do no harm to us. It is our promise that we would not ask you to do no harm to others. You both do not deserve the prejudice and hatred which your respective kingdoms have shown you. If Arthur and Kay will not respect you then come here. We would welcome you judging you only on your merits and quality not your abilities in themselves," Queen Elena proposed. "You both have shown us a great deal. We wish to do the same. If you wish to think on this, I understand. Just know that the door is open."

"Thank you," Merlin expressed respectfully. His eyes watered with happiness at the thought. He could have a safe place to practice his magic and to be with his love. He could pursue the acceptance of magic from that base. He and his Princess Fair could raise a family and cherish each other….

…if only not for the mission….a mission to bring about Albion and Arthur as High King….

…if not for duty….

"While I am still learning what is to be a sorcerer and to balance this gift with the rest of my life, I appreciate that, Queen Elena. It is most generous. I do wish to see if my father, King Rodor, awakens and sees reason in this regard. I know Merlin still hopes the same with King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Let us consider that. Thank you," Mithian declared politely.

"Of course. One should not rush into such decisions." Queen Elena turned to her council. "Prepare now for the mission. We should be ready as soon as possible."

"Certainly, my Queen," Matilda concurred with a bow as she and the others left.

Queen Elena mulled over the situation. "You all apologize yet you handle the situation with as much skill as you can. Your situation is not an easy one."

"As is yours. You have only ruled for a few hours and now are in a war. You handle your situation with similar grace, Milady," Merlin complimented.

"No wonder Queen Radegund respected you, Merlin, even if she only knew of your reputation. You have tremendous power yet only think of bettering the Greater Good rather than yourself. Truly I am blessed to have such a friend as you. Now come. We should eat before we leave for Camelot. Are you hungry?" Queen Elena replied favorably.

"We do not wish to be any trouble," Mithian dismissed.

"I insist. We need our sorcerers to be at full strength for the affair ahead. Follow me if you would," Queen Elena assured them before opening the doors and leading them toward the dining room downstairs…..


	46. Points Before Battle

Chapter 46 [Camelot—Mid-Afternoon]

The clouds had broken into a patchwork of royal blue and white over the citadel on that afternoon. A gentle breeze wafted through the trees and across the town inside. The sun gently beamed down on the inhabitants….

…as if they'd have time to notice….

Dark clad knights manned strategically chosen spots along the walls. They looked down at the sight growing outside. Still undertrained, they grasped their crossbows anxiously hoping for a miracle and that the walls would hold up. They sweated beads streaking their faces.

On the balcony overlooking the courtyard, Meleagant ground his teeth. While he couldn't see beyond the walls from there, he well knew the signs of a developing siege. He beheld the townspeople either rushing toward the citadel from the Lower Town or already huddled against the granite structure.

The small number of knights manning the walls didn't help his mood much more for that matter.

 _Look at them. They fear another invasion. As if they had anything to say about it?_ Meleagant snorted haughtily. "Arthur thinks you all are so invincible. Just like sheep without their shepherd!" He stalked back into the empty royal chamber. "Even the squires, it seems, have deserted me. Fitting." He set about putting his armor on for the siege ahead.

Perhaps the day would be lost but he'd go down fighting. You could count on that…..

[Outside the Walls]

Arthur brooded from the woods' edge. As with Meleagant, he only had his loyal core of knights at his disposal. Consequently he utilized his tactical experience with his city's fortifications to bottle up the three main exit points.

Leon had a dozen knights blocking the west gate.

Perceval led eighteen more by the drainage grate waiting for anyone to try and slip away there.

Elyan guarded the water cistern at the city's southeastern edge. He and six other knights had shut off the flow of water into Camelot starting the siege officially.

And he'd practically sat down with the remaining knights in the midst of the front gate's road to insure nobody would be able to get in or out of Camelot that way either.

Still he wasn't happy about besieging his own citizens. His heartstrings tugged at their plight being conquered without much of a fight due to Morgana's spell and his captivity. _Makes me wonder if we should use magic to take the city without a fight? Rubbish. Father and you built this land in an honorable fashion. You don't need to resort to such measures!_

"You're spread out, Arthur. What if he calls our bluff?" Gwen queried.

He sighed heavily. "I don't have a choice. We block the roads in and out. I wish I had more knights. I'd charge in through the drain and deal with it that way. I'm not sending men crashing up against those gates like water against a dam. Guinevere, I don't want to hurt my own people."

"They know that, Arthur. They're terrified by the upheavals much as Nemeth's populace is, I'm sure," she presumed. "They understand that we will take care of them. And as for those who use magic…."

"Guinevere, not now…."

"If not _now_ , Arthur, then _when?_ We need to stop persecuting those people! Maybe if we work with them, they'll want to work with us," she pointed out fiercely. "I love you. I want you to succeed. I also want a kingdom for _all of us_."

"What Queen Guinevere says is true, Arthur Pendragon. I would heed her counsel if you're wise," Kilgarrah concurred.

"Says the being who attacked the city previously." He rolled his eyes and turned to the walls once again.

"And yet I stand here with you now. All sides understand the gravity of our situation. The question is _do you?_ One does not go charging into a battle with one hand tied behind one's back. At best, your knights can match the usurper's numbers. Perhaps your warriors are better trained. They, however, hold position inside of the walls. They know to guard the dungeons. They also anticipate that we _can_ use magic. Question is _will we_?" Kilgarrah pointed out. "Will you spill blood out of pride and prejudice, Arthur? We can end this quickly much as happened at Whitgate."

"I've seen your handiwork, Master Dragon. I don't want people roasted to a crisp," Arthur dismissed derisively.

"Will you listen _please_?" she interceded. "He's offering a way to end this without bloodshed! We can appeal to the people through mercy. Other than Meleagant and a small band of knights, nobody wants him in there. Our people _will_ listen, Arthur. Can you?"

At that moment, a large mist cloud appeared to the left of them. The sounds of marching boots echoed toward their ears.

"What?" Arthur drew his sword and turned to face this new situation.

From the mists, Bors stepped back onto the grass cautiously. "King Arthur! We made it to Camelot!"

"As I said we would, Prince Bors," Talesin reminded the Gaul as he advanced into view. "Step through. Time is of the essence!"

On command, line after line of armored infantry strode forth from view into the British countryside. Line after line of knights marched stopping in front of Camelot's rightful rulers in regimented lines.

"Compliments of King Bors the Elder, Ruler of Gaul, for you, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. We stand ready to assist you on this day," Prince Bors declared.

"And we thank you all for it!" Arthur expressed with gratitude. He clasped hands with Bors. "Your father is most gracious."

"So is our ally, Talesin, for assisting us, Great King," Bors pointed out.

Before Arthur could respond, Gawain pressed a brown steed quickly up the road toward them. "Arthur! We have incoming knights from the west!" He pulled up on the reins stopping his horse short of the others. "They bear the colors of Nemeth."

"They _what_? Nemeth has no knights, I thought!" Arthur presumed. Then he beheld a sight which made his eyes go wide with surprise yet break a smile across his previous despair-laden features.

"Tell them that. Typical. Presuming without looking!" Gawain sassed half-seriously. "Any word on the Amazons?"

"They're our enemies, Gawain. I don't expect them to be much help now," Arthur deduced. Despite debating with his loyal knight, he peered past the latter toward the small cadre—perhaps a dozen or so knights on horseback—bearing the green and white standard of Nemeth. Despite the nicks and kinks in their chain mail and plate armor, the newcomers rode with their heads high and projected confidence.

Rodor put his hand up to stop his companions. Then he dismounted and walked over to the two exiled royals and Bors. "My friends. It is good to see you awake and free of the witches' enchantment."

"As it is to see you up and around, King Rodor. Thank you for coming in Camelot's hour of need. We are just organizing our allied forces to best contain the crisis and force a quick surrender for the people's sake. This is Prince Bors of Gaul. His father sent several of the knights you see before you," Arthur introduced.

"He was one of the group who helped us at Whitgate, Father," Prince Kay clarified.

"Did he now?" Rodor clasped hands with the younger man. "Then I am doubly honored to meet you. Thank you for your aid today. I wish your father was here to thank in person."

"He would say it is his pleasure to help our friends, Your Highness. It seems that the snake needs to be rousted from our homes once again however. While I do not condone blood sport, I say we put an end to him," Bors expressed.

"And yet Merlin would say to keep the peace and spare him," Gawain interjected. "King Rodor, great to see you, Sire." He offered a bow of his head to the elderly man but a glare toward Prince Kay. "We do have other allies coming."

"Really? This is truly marvelous and…" Rodor at that point finally noticed the looming Kilgarrah watching them all off to the side. "Truly stunning! I'd heard there was a dragon! I did not believe…."

"Yes, King Rodor, I am indeed a dragon. My name is Kilgarrah. I too am here as a friend and ally even if _some_ do not see it that way," Kilgarrah introduced himself before adding a terse barb at the end for Arthur and Kay.

"He assisted us at Whitgate as well," Bors noted. "The Cawdorians outnumbered our forces. Kilgarrah turned the tide along with the sorcerers."

"Your daughter shows the true worth of the kingdom, King Rodor, as do Ywain, Britomart and _Malodius_ ," Kilgarrah complimented. "I too know of you. I appreciate how you have allowed my kind to live in Nemeth peaceably. Thank you." He bowed his head slightly.

"Your assistance shows why, Master Dragon. I rule for all people and beings…not just a chosen few." Rodor surveyed the gathering and quirked an eyebrow. "Speaking of Princess Mithian, where is she?"

"She, Merlin and Britomart are recruiting more allies for the effort, King Rodor," Kilgarrah indicated.

"SIRE!" Ywain stared in surprise allowing the sight to register in his head. Immediately he bowed in respect.

 _Malodius_ released a loud roar and bowed his head as well.

"My loyal warriors, you both show great worth despite adverse circumstances," Rodor assessed warmly. "Please rise and let me see you." He strode over and combed the lion's mane eliciting a few friendly purrs from the latter. "You are unique as always."

"Yes, Sire," Ywain accepted although he wanted to say more about Prince Kay's behavior. "We are honored to serve you on the battlefield. I fear however we cannot return to our home. The Prince's edict, I fear…."

"Ah. That edict." Rodor shook his head before shooting his son a disagreeable glance. "After this affair is done, we all need to speak on such matters, Sir Ywain."

As they spoke, a brisk breeze blew out of the south rustling their hair and banners. A few parchments scattered about.

"What in…?" Rodor queried. He saw the mists forming once again.

"More magic," Prince Kay sighed while shaking his head.

"Yes, my Prince. It is _more magic_. From our noble allies, it is," Ywain pointed out.

From the mists, the Amazon warriors marched onto the grass before assembling into their lines.

"AMAZONS? Father, they helped to conquer us! They're…." Prince Kay protested.

"Prince Kay, enough! I appreciate why you say that. Truly I do. Let us hear them out however," Rodor insisted as the sisters completed their lines.

"And that is all we can ask for," Queen Elena accepted graciously as she and Matilda strode forward. "Greetings, Noble Allies, I am Elena, newly crowned Queen of the Amazons. This is Matilda, my military commander and First Councilor. We are here to redress a wrong that we committed upon Nemeth. It seems that Morgana Pendragon and her half-sister, Morgause, wove spells reaching far and wide. Fortunately good magic has enabled us to set things right once more."

"Good magic?" Prince Kay snorted before getting another glare from his father.

"Yes. And you, I presume, are Prince Kay?" Queen Elena strode up to the former regent. She looked him up and down. "Yes. You have that same bearing as _him_." She offered Arthur a sideways sarcastic look. "As I have advised Arthur Pendragon, I will tell you, Prince Kay. Not everyone is like you. We Amazons are different. Camelot and your kingdom have your differences. And yet because of your _prejudice_ , we are here today. You could have dealt with this matter back in Nemeth from what I have heard from your sister and Merlin. We shall deal with Meleagant today. Rest assured of that." She turned to Rodor. "My apologies, King Rodor, for stepping on your prerogative. Much harm is done through attitudes."

"Granted and my thanks for your thoughtfulness, Queen Elena. Forgive me but as a father, I am concerned…." King Rodor started.

Queen Elena smiled warmly. "Of course. You can speak to her yourself." She raised her hand and pointed toward the back of the line where Britomart, Merlin and the former Princess guided the last Amazons onto the field. Once the situation was dealt with, the sorcerous couple closed the portal. "Princess Mithian!"

"Yes? I…." Mithian's eyes went wide. Her heart skipped a pleasurable beat at the sight of her father standing there. Still she composed herself remembering that she was no longer a Princess but rather a common subject—daughter or not.

 _It'll be all right. Just go to him,_ Merlin advised supportively.

She nodded anxiously sucking in a deep breath and holding her chin up. She walked forward with the practiced air she'd learned at court. While each step came with great effort, her demeanor betrayed no sign of such. _Will he accept me? Will he try to have me burnt at the stake or support the exile? How will he feel toward Merlin?_ Upon reaching her father, she curtseyed. "Sire, it is good to see you up and around again."

Rodor quirked his eyebrow in surprise. "Mithian, it warms my heart to see that you are all right. You know you don't have to bow to me. Please rise."

"Thank you, Sire. Since I am no longer a Princess, it is only right, however, that I bow out of respect," Mithian pointed out.

Rodor sighed deeply. _How could so much damage be done in such a short time?_ "That would be true if you were not a Princess, Mithian. I am restoring your title and privileges. We do have much to discuss."

"You're…restoring _me_? I…What about Kay's order? We can't…." She protested.

"He was my regent. I am the King, am I not? You've been dealing with this…magic…growing inside of you. It got beyond your control in the council chamber. You tried to warn us and then leave. I admit I wouldn't let you go. So what happened, at least in part, is my fault too. I want you to understand there is nothing you can't talk to me about. _Nothing._ Am I understood?" Rodor continued.

"Perfectly, Father. Thank you." She embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"As I am you, my Daughter. Now I believe there's someone else I need to speak with? Walk with me." Rodor led her back toward Merlin.

Mithian fretted to herself admittedly. _Great. He's going to have Merlin imprisoned or worse! I can't do a thing!_ She bit her lip nervously as they pressed on—the twenty steps feeling like a thousand…..

Arthur tensed not knowing if Rodor would hug Merlin or kill him. Despite his own feelings about the lies and duplicity, Merlin had saved his life several times. Besides he was a great and loyal servant.

"Arthur, this is between Merlin and King Rodor. Please," Gwen reminded him.

"Guinevere, Merlin is still _my servant_! I can't let him be killed even if he is a sorcerer _or worse_ ," Arthur argued.

"We can step in if we need to. For now, we watch," Gwen noted as they turned toward the developing situation.

Gawain had breathed a sigh of relief upon watching Mithian being remade a Princess. He surveyed the battlefield to see a united front as Amazons, Gauls, Camelot, Nemethians and sorcerers all side by side and waiting for the greater good. _Maybe this day might be the start of something better!_

"See you didn't screw this up," Britomart presumed nonchalantly.

"Me?" He chortled. "At least you managed to convince Elena to bring the Amazons." Still, even if he wouldn't say it, his eyes sparkled into hers.

"She knows her duty. So do I. And at least my King knows common sense. Milady never should have been stripped of that," she pointed out.

"Yeah well…maybe you might take some? Charging in against Radegund like that? I could've…."

She rolled her eyes. "You were about to be killed or _worse_." She glanced at a certain spot to make her point. Before she could continue, however, she saw Rodor leading Mithian toward Merlin. "What is this?"

"Bloody hell! This ain't the time for King Rodor to be putting Merlin down. I know he's a commoner and all but…." He stiffened.

"I trust my King. Just let it develop," she disagreed.

Merlin trembled as the royal duo approaching him. He clearly felt Mithian's anxiety through the link. He could see the seriousness in Rodor's face. _He's going to remind me that I'm just a servant. That I can't have Mithian. He'll have Arthur kill me. He…._

 _Merlin, stop already! Be strong and stand your ground!_ Kilgarrah lectured. _If not for yourself then for Mithian's sake!_

The Warlock rolled his eyes but made himself do so. He could almost feel everyone watching the developing scene. _So not helping._ He sucked in a deep breath and kneeled before the duo. "King Rodor, welcome once more to Camelot."

"Thank you, Merlin. Please rise," Rodor expressed while helping the younger man to his feet. "It has been quite a month. Has it not?"

"It has indeed, Your Highness. I am glad you…are well once more." Merlin strained his mind while thinking of something else to say. Then he added, "Thank you for restoring Princess Mithian to her place at your court. I know how much being at your side means to her."

"Kay and Meleagant were both wrong to do what they did to her. And to banish you all after saving the kingdom? Preposterous! Merlin, you have sacrificed much for your kingdom and mine. In Nemeth, the law speaks to how a commoner…even a peasant…can prove himself. If one achieves three quests on behalf of the Crown then they can be knighted and elevated to noble status. I count at least four such successful quests in the last fortnight alone on Nemeth's behalf. I am sure your king and friends will count dozens more. Besides there is the small matter of Princess Mithian's hand, is there not?"

Merlin kept his eyes toward the ground but nodded. "I love her, Majesty. Forgive me. It is not…."

"Stop, Merlin. Yes, for _now_ , it is not your place. However I will set the precedent," Rodor turned to the gallery. "Would Britomart of Nemeth please step forward?"

Britomart set her jaw firmly. She gave Gawain's hand an anxious squeeze. Then she marched firmly across the grass toward her monarch. _What is this? He'll censure me for not staying to help in the hospital! He'll send me back to the nunnery or worse!_ "Sire, as Merlin has said, it is good to see you back on your feet." She kneeled before him.

"Thank you. It is good to see you as well. While we could have used your healing talents back in Whitgate, I have come to understand that you have served us in other ways. Much as I said to Merlin, Britomart, the law says one must accomplish three tasks to be elevated in status. You assisted in retaking Whitgate from the Cawdorians. You rescued Arthur of Camelot and bested Queen Radegund of the Amazons. I only need a third task…."

"I would provide that proof if I may, King Rodor," Queen Elena strode forward. "Her third task was to facilitate our succession in respect to Amazon rules, customs and traditions. She showed a noble heart and devotion to us all. And she did go to recruit us, did she not? I would offer that."

"If I may, Sire," Ywain added. "Britomart assisted with the rescue of Merlin from the dungeon. During said task, she outdueled and dispatched several warriors in the process. I am sure Sir Gawain and Sir Mordred will agree with me."

"Indeed. Thank you, Queen Elena and Sir Ywain. So there are _four tasks._ It is fitting that those final piece come from the Amazon Queen as well as one of my knights. Unlike other men, I have no issue with female warriors. I know that you have longed to be a knight, Britomart. Do you still wish this?" Rodor continued.

"I do, Sire."

Rodor drew his sword. "Then do you swear to protect the innocent? Do you swear to serve others before yourself? Do you swear loyalty to your king and court? Will you stand tall in the face of adversity even if it means your death?"

Britomart without hesitation looked into his eyes and nodded. "I so swear, my King. Serving you and Nemeth is my greatest honor."

"And it is good to hear." He touched her right shoulder and then her left with the sword. "Then rise a knight and a healer, _Lady Britomart_. You are now a knight of Nemeth. Take your place with your brethren."

Gawain pumped his fist with pride. _GO BRIT!_ Granted she'd be insufferable now but he didn't care….

Mithian beamed with pride. Despite the expectations of how a royal should carry herself, she allowed her friend a big smile and an embrace. "Congratulations, _Lady Britomart_."

"As I would say to you, _Princess_ ," Britomart replied just as warmly. After a second of allowing the true feelings to emerge, she stepped back into her role. "Now, as we have our present affair, we should prepare for battle."

"Indeed we should," Mithian concurred. "Thank you, Father, for allowing us that moment."

"It is a worthy thing for us all," Rodor noted sagely. "Wouldn't you agree, King Arthur?"

"Indeed but now is not the time. We should be focused on the siege not on this discussion," Arthur countered.

"It is all right. Camelot is more important," Merlin relented.

"Merlin! Please speak up!" Mithian insisted aloud worrying that he'd sacrifice their bond for duty's sake.

"Promise me, Arthur, that we _will_ speak of this _afterwards_." Merlin turned to his lord. "We cannot continue on as we have for the past decade. I cannot keep hiding who and what I am. I do not wish to operate in the shadows any longer. _Please_."

Arthur frowned. He knew Merlin rarely made such public requests. And more rarely would he dare to challenge him in such a way. Worse to demand such a promise like this? "Merlin, I could have you whipped for this. You have no right to demand such from me."

"And you have no right to treat him as you do, Arthur Pendragon!" Mithian insisted. "And before you question _my right_ to challenge you, let me remind you of your double standard! You insist on flouting the social order. You raise commoners to knight status. You married a servant yourself. And yet you will not raise your bravest, most devoted follower to his _long overdue reward of service_. And why? Because he's a sorcerer? Maybe because you don't want to lose him as a servant? Either way, it is hypocritical! Change and reform can be good things but not when they're performed in such ways! If you change for them, why not for sorcerers? _We need that too!_ Merlin needs more now. You say you're his friend? Very well. Raise him to the status he merits. I know how you value his counsel. Enable him to have what he wants."

"And what about your desires, Princess Mithian? That would enable those too, I believe?" Arthur challenged.

"Have a care, Arthur," Rodor interceded. "She makes valid points. Merlin has more than proven his value to me. By Nemeth's law, he is worthy of Princess Mithian."

"By Camelot's law, he is a _servant_ , King Rodor. He is still _my servant_ ," Arthur pointed out.

"Technically, Arthur, I am actually Meleagant's servant at the moment…." Merlin started.

"Shut up, Merlin. You're not helping," Arthur dismissed.

"Heed him well. You never learn, Arthur Pendragon," Queen Elena insisted fiercely. "Did you not hear what I told you in that cell? Your ego put you in there. You've learned _nothing_ from that. In Amazon law, the worthy establish their place through deeds. Merlin prevented bloodshed for us all through his magic. I am grateful as are my sisters for his contribution. If you are not prepared to honor him _appropriately_ , there are those of us who are! King Rodor has said as much. I have already offered Merlin and Princess Mithian a place. My sisters will stand with me on that."

"As would my father," Bors interjected.

"Arthur, all they want is a discussion! Please?" Gwen insisted. "We need their help!"

Arthur glared at Merlin. While he didn't want to lose his friend and servant, the situation was becoming increasingly intolerable. "Indeed it seems a discussion is _warranted_. No promises however. Now can we fight this battle?"

"To rid ourselves of Meleagant's threat, Arthur," Rodor declared. "Once you are back on the throne, this shall be settled." He rubbed Merlin's arm supportively. "Have faith, Merlin. I know your true worth. Just promise me something?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Promise to protect Princess Mithian, honor and cherish her?"

Merlin beamed and nodded. "I will with every breath I have, King Rodor."

"Then that's all I can ask. Now we have a battle to wage and a kingdom to take back. Do me proud, Merlin." With that, Rodor returned to his knights' side and awaited word.

Queen Elena nodded supportively to Merlin as she and Matilda drew up their lines.

The battle it seemed was for far more than Camelot. It was for a future as well…..


	47. Matters Addressed

Chapter 47 [Half an Hour Later]

With an almost frightening efficiency, the allied armies surrounded Camelot solidifying Arthur's earlier strategy. The Amazons accompanied by Britomart and Gawain supported Perceval's effort at the drainage gate. Bors and Rodor distributed their other knights toward the gates further stopping up those points of access.

And so the siege officially kicked into high gear….

Merlin frowned at the scene developing before himself. He couldn't believe that the world had turned so dramatically on its ear in so short of a fashion. He shook his head and scratched his scalp while trying to wrap his head around the deteriorating situation….

…besieging Camelot instead of defending it….

…estranged from Arthur because of the latter's intolerance for magic…

…being more closely allied with Rodor than Arthur because of the situation's development….

…his bond with Mithian now occupying the centralized position in his universe by necessity….

…and all because of Arthur's moves to cover himself—Gwen's exile and the failed engagement with Mithian….

 _Who would've thought that *this * would be the endgame? What about the prophecy? Arthur is supposed to be the Once and Future King!_

"You have that look about you, Merlin."

Merlin's ears quirked at the familiar voice breaking off his meditation. He almost jumped in surprise at the sight of the aged physician slowly moving toward him. "Gaius! I thought you were still in the eastern provinces."

"Yes it took me long enough to get back here. The plague defied me for several days before it mysteriously abated on its own. I packed up and immediately started back for here. My escort and I had to evade traveling bands of brigands. In addition, I helped refugees in the villages I passed through. Fortunately Talesin saved me at least two days' ride by teleporting me back here. It has been quite a week, Merlin, has it not?" Gaius explained. He rubbed his forehead. "Still I wish I remember more of what happened before I arrived at Erotburgh. It's like a muddled mess."

"You might not want to," Merlin noted somberly; his eyes bearing sad witness to the betrayal beforehand.

"Why?" The physician rubbed the younger man's shoulder. "Merlin, what happened? Talesin told me of how Morgana and Morgause engineered this turn of events. Apparently they cast some sort of hate spell over the entire isle. Meleagant has gutted Whitgate and Camelot both. What else is there?"

"I was struck on the back of the head while in our chambers. When I woke up, I was chained in Camelot's dungeon. Arthur paraded Princess Mithian in front of me bound and gagged before dragging her off to Nemeth. Morgana just enjoyed every moment of our pain! Meleagant nearly burned Mithian at the stake. There's more but…." Merlin started to recount.

"Struck in the back…?" Gaius struggled to recall the events through the haze. "Why can't I remember?"

"It is an aftereffect of the spell, Gaius," Kilgarrah noted tersely. "So you have _finally_ returned, have you? As you can see, we have kept things going quite nicely."

"Kilgarrah, please!" Merlin attempted to intercede.

"No, Young Warlock, Gaius needs to hear this. I need to say it." The Great Dragon turned to Gaius. "You incapacitated Merlin allowing him to be captured, Gaius. Granted you were under the hate spell's influence as you have noted but you did so nonetheless. Arthur and Kay of Nemeth cannot overcome the enhancement of their own hatred of magic from the spell itself. The last vestiges of the witches' spell bear their bitter fruit. Even if we are victorious, our respective feelings may yet tear this land asunder plunging us into centuries of bloody conflict rather than uniting Albion."

"Oh good heavens!" Gaius grimaced and bowed his head in shame. "Merlin, I…."

"I know it was the spell and not you, Gaius. I don't carry a grudge about that," Merlin assured him while embracing the older man in a forgiving embrace. "Besides I have other challenges to deal with now."

 _I heard that!_

"Merlin, did I just hear a voice in my head? It sounded like Princess Mithian!" Gaius realized.

Kilgarrah chortled while reveling in the moment. "That, Gaius, is telepathy. And yes, you did hear Mithian speaking to us in that fashion. It seems that the bond between our warlock and witch is developing nicely. Merlin has made certain choices. He is about to make another very soon which will have great importance to all."

"Choices?" Gaius queried. "What choices?"

"Mithian and I are bonded, Gaius, as you know. Just now, King Rodor acknowledged my worthiness to be with her. Given Arthur's continued hostility toward magic, I…cannot stay here any longer. I've been offered safe refuges with the Amazons and in Nemeth. I hope that Arthur will cease being such a prat toward sorcerers in general. It may offer me opportunities to still accomplish the prophecy but do so more openly," Merlin declared.

"While you're dreaming, Merlin, remember that your first duty is to your King," Gaius reminded him. "Remember what happened with Freya?"

"I remember. I also know that Arthur hasn't changed his attitude because of Uther's prejudice. Gaius, Morgana fell to the darkness because of that. Morgause had her opportunity because of that. I also have a duty to _myself and Albion as well._ I'm still considering that as well," Merlin countered.

"Ah, Gaius, you have not changed, have you? Still you allow your petty needs and immediate loyalties to blind you oh so conveniently," Kilgarrah interjected darkly.

"I have my loyalty to Arthur, Camelot _and Merlin_. You don't understand…." Gaius started.

Kilgarrah laughed mockingly at the elder man.

"Kilgarrah, that's enough."

"No, Merlin, you may be the Dragon Lord. Still I speak on behalf of magical beings everywhere. _That_ you have to allow me," the Great Dragon disagreed. "Gaius, we all have immediate loyalties and bonds. However we cannot allow them to blind us to the Greater Good and its needs. One of your generations ago, you turned a blind eye as Uther Pendragon repressed magic by the sword and flame. Would you do so now allowing Arthur and Kay of Nemeth to do the same? It is time to bring matters to account. What choice will _you_ make _this time_? You see, Gaius, when you have lived a thousand winters as I have, you come to _understand a great many things._ Merlin contemplates the best ground for all concerned. So does everyone involved in this drama. Question is _will you?_ Will Arthur Pendragon?"

Before the debate could continue, Mithian pleaded desperately, _Merlin! Please come! We have to do something!_

At the breaking, wrenching tone in her voice, the warlock's heart almost stopped in fright. His guts wrenched while immediately fearing the worst. _Mithian, what is it? Are you all right?_

"It seems that Destiny calls for you, Merlin. Go to her," Kilgarrah bade.

"We'll continue this later!" Merlin ran for the royal enclosure.

"Destiny or an enchantment?" Gaius supposed suspiciously.

"Oh how little you understand of love, Gaius. It seems Merlin has learned a great deal more in the past fortnight than either of us can imagine in that regard," Kilgarrah retorted tersely.

Rodor stood before the emerald enclosure glaring at Camelot's wall. He fumed over Ywain's news from moments' earlier. "How could he do this?"

"Prince Kay insisted, Sire. I tried to stop him but he told me to cease and desist!" Ywain glanced toward the drainage grate. "He took our men with him. He would not let Sir Gawain, Lady Britomart or _Malodius_ go with him!"

"His blind rush leaves the grate unguarded now. Forgive me, King Rodor, but the Prince is being foolish for doing so. I trust Gawain to more than hold up his end but he will be outnumbered!" Arthur observed.

Mithian sighed sadly in the corner. Perhaps Prince Kay had done things to her and the others over the past week. Still he was her brother no matter how distant or estranged they were. She wiped _Worry_ 's mists from her eyes with a curt swipe of her hand. She would project her office no matter how much it killed her to do so. _No one asks for sorcery, it seems. We should go after him ourselves. Still…._

"Begging your pardon, Sire," one of the guards called to Rodor. "Merlin insists on being admitted. Should I allow it?"

Mithian glared at the subordinate. _Are you kidding me? How much more does Merlin HAVE TO DO ALREADY?_

Rodor shook his head at her before declaring, "Yes of course! Merlin, please join us. We have need of your counsel!"

"At once, Your Highness," Merlin hustled under the tent and over to Mithian's side. "Are you all right?"

"Merlin, we have a battle and you're occupied with….?" Arthur inquired incredulously. "If you're going to help then stop being an idiot!"

Mithian nodded reassuringly to her love. "I'll be all right. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Are you sure?" Merlin queried.

She smiled. _I'll be fine. Get over there before the Once and Future Prat throws a bigger fit already._ She rolled her eyes at her former _fiancé_.

Merlin somehow restrained his response to only a small chuckle before kissing her on the forehead and heading toward the table. "Sorry, Kings Rodor and Arthur."

" _Priorities_ , Merlin," Arthur groused not understanding where his servant's mind was at times.

"Merlin, it is understandable. Arthur, I'm sure Mithian has addressed this with you. I will do so now. While you're in my company, be it here or in Nemeth, you will stop calling Merlin _an idiot_. Taking a minute to insure everything is balanced is a noble quality. Remember we are all here trying to help you," Rodor insisted.

"He is my servant, King Rodor. He is here to serve me not to fawn all over your daughter. We are arguing because you can't control Prince Kay's rashness. Perhaps if _my servant_ is now ready, we can do something?" Arthur turned toward an embarrassed Merlin. "What say you, Merlin? We could use one of your insights right about now."

Merlin felt tempted to pull some sorcerous prank to put Arthur in his place—king or not. Still he fought the urge. Perhaps his friend and sovereign played the prat but that didn't mean he would stoop to that level.

 _Merlin, please don't be foolish. Remember, Father is watching you,_ she reminded him. _For me?_

 _For you._ Merlin sighed deeply recalling his duty. "I do have a plan in mind, Sire. It's simple. Take out the head and the serpent dies."

"Excuse me?" Arthur frowned incredulously. "You're talking gibberish!"

"He means if we remove Meleagant from the equation, his men will not want to fight us and your subjects inside of the walls," she pointed out.

"And I suppose you can simply wish yourselves over the walls now?" Arthur supposed sarcastically.

"Arthur, _enough_!" Rodor chided sharply. "Mithian, do you and he…teleport?"

"We can but it's draining, Father. Kilgarrah can fly us over the wall. Once inside, we can stick to the shadows and slip through the crowd to Meleagant. Once there we defeat him and bring him back here," she explained. "Hopefully before Kay tries to battle him on his own."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully. Her plan seemed to cover everything. He would add the use of an invisibility spell but the two rulers didn't need to know that at the moment. "We should go to Prince Kay's assistance. With your leave?"

"Go then. Protect Prince Kay and bring him back. Defeat Meleagant and do the same," Arthur concurred.

"As say I. Be careful, you two. At least put some chain mail and a breast plate on. Have weapons as well, Merlin," Rodor agreed.

"Aye," Merlin indicated while accepting a chain mail shirt from her. "This may be what I have to work with?"

She tugged a belt with a sword and scabbard around his waist and cinched it tightly. "As King Rodor said, _weapons, Merlin_." She arched an eyebrow. _As if I'm going to let you die on me? Not you and not my brother! Come on!_ "Father, we shall return." With a slight bow, she left the enclosure.

With a look, Rodor motioned toward his daughter and then to Merlin in reminder of their earlier conversation.

Merlin nodded with a smile and then bowed as well. He rushed after her finding that she already sat on Kilgarrah's back waiting for him.

"Merlin, be careful! You don't know what he has waiting for you both in there," Gaius advised.

"We will be. You take care and be back soon," Merlin assured him before adding a brief hug. He then climbed up onto the Great Dragon's back behind Mithian. "Are we ready?"

"To decide the fate of the Realm or a stage of it at least. Much more remains, I fear," Kilgarrah declared while taking off for the city walls.

Gaius frowned anxiously. Granted he always worried when his charge threw himself into battle. Still this time, it seemed to be different. Their foundations were shifting. Alliances were changing. Even if Camelot was regained, how would it look or function?

 _Take care, Merlin and Princess Mithian! Look out for each other in the inferno's path!_


	48. Merlin and Mithian Charge In

Chapter 48

[A/N: Sorry this is so short. More coming soon!]

Even as the combined armies struggled with manpower issues, Meleagant's situation within the walls deteriorated as well. Issues that had remained under his control unraveled much as a carpet might from pulled threads….

Upon hearing that their rightful king and queen were entrenched outside of the gates, the citizenry revolted. They grabbed whatever weapons in addition to tools and implements which could serve the same function. They seized control of the lower town pushing the Cawdorian agents and tax collectors back into the citadel. There they formed a ring around the palace and bellowed for Meleagant's surrender.

Attrition among the occupiers hit them hard. Despite having the second most fearsome army in Britain before taking Whitgate, the retaking of the city by Merlin and his friends devastated their numbers. Efforts at recruitment, both voluntary and forced, had failed. Deserters had slipped away after sunset every night upon realizing the inevitable.

With only sixty knights remaining, Meleagant felt the vice's squeeze between outside and inside forces.

Certainly with patience, the city would fall….if only certain parties would've been so….

Kilgarrah surveyed the crenelated walls as he and his passengers soared overhead. Expecting a legion of knights, he quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the barren ramparts. "It seems our enemy does not think much of our numbers. Surprising tact considering there is an enemy at the gates."

"Perhaps they were drawn away," Mithian noted. Then she pointed beneath them. "LOOK!"

Merlin peered down to see a mob surging through the square. "The people have had enough here as well. Let's end this even more quickly." He allowed his eyes to glint golden and commanded, _"_ _Gheataichean fosgailte!_ _"_ Then he smiled with satisfaction as his spell went to work.

Within seconds, the sorcerous energies vaporized the beams holding the massive doors in place. Then a loud BOOM echoed as said doors swung open at the Main and West Gates exposing the city to the invasion force outside.

She nodded with approval. "You do have your moments, Merlin. _Some times,_ " she added teasingly.

"Everyone's a critic. Still even Arthur won't turn down an opportunity like that!" Merlin noted.

"Not with the Amazons and King Rodor pressing to end this matter as well," Kilgarrah presumed.

Her eyes went wide. She sucked in a pained breath. She trembled before nearly slipping off the Great Dragon's back.

Instinctively Merlin's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. Through the link, his mind burned with pain and agony. "Wh….what is it?"

"No…no…no. _NO!_ " she screamed in anguish. Tears ran down her face. She grasped his arms seeking their support. "Kay, WHY?"

Realizing that she had perceived something about her brother, he queried pointedly, "What about the Prince? Can you find him?"

"He and the others are in the citadel! Kay tried to….oh no…." she mumbled almost incoherently as the bitter chill settled throughout her body. _MELEAGANT!_

Merlin shivered as the frigid aura extended to him as well. "K…Kilgarrah, what?"

"I will drop you both on the balcony. You can make your way from there. BE CAREFUL!" Kilgarrah advised almost impatiently. "The future of Albion depends upon you both as well!" He alighted on the balcony.

"We will be. Don't worry! I have my little brother to find!" she insisted while lowering herself onto the granite stones on the balcony. Her eyes glinted yellow and wrenched the doors open. She hefted her crossbow and insisted, _Let's go! Keep your sword ready, Merlin!_

 _Mithian, now what?_ Merlin glanced toward the square below and hoped that the combined armies would contain the standoff there. Torn between two fronts, he knew he had no choice. _May you all be safe!_ With that he sprinted in hot pursuit of the desperate Princess.


	49. Battles Within and Without

Chapter 49

[Outside of the Walls—Ten Minutes Earlier]

Arthur shook his head as Kilgarrah soared over the city walls. While his mind had digested that his servant indeed had magic, he still couldn't believe the sight in front of himself.

… _Merlin had commanded a Dragon_ …. _a bloody dragon…_

…Princess Mithian also had a connection to said Dragon….

…Their magic (they claimed) could turn the tide of battle quickly….

Arthur mused on that point. _Magic and the ability to control a dragon? We went on all of those missions. He fought like a regular person. And he could do THIS?_ He furrowed his brow.

"Incredible, aren't they?" Gwen supposed. Like her husband, she'd mused over the scene in front of herself.

"How many times did he do things like this? I have to wonder," he declared aloud.

"More often than we know, I'm sure. Given how you accused him back in Ealdor years ago, is it any wonder that Merlin hid the truth? I know he cares for us and Camelot. But I remember what you said to him beside the pyre," she reminded him pointedly. "You set a tone for both Merlin AND Morgana that day." She inhaled sharply.

"I was speaking the truth, Guinevere. Sorcery is dangerous!" he protested.

"In the wrong hands, Arthur! Both Merlin and Princess Mithian are trusted allies!" She grabbed his shoulders and stared right into his eyes. "Arthur, you are about to lose them both because of this attitude! Did you not hear Rodor and Elena earlier? That will happen! If you try to forcibly return things to the way they were, you _will_ start the war with Nemeth this time."

"Rodor will understand, Guinevere. You'll see," he insisted stubbornly.

"I fail to see how," she countered while folding her arms firmly across her chest. "You're really going to keep Merlin as your servant against his will?"

"He _is_ my manservant and a _servus_. If Rodor had knighted him, _that_ would be an act of war. Slighting my prerogative for some misaligned love…."

She arched an ironic eyebrow. "Misaligned love is it? _Arthur_ , what do you call _our love_? You slighted _his prerogative_ and _humiliated Princess Mithian_ when you cast her aside for _me_."

"That's different!"

"Is it _really_? Arthur, Merlin and Mithian are in the same position as we were. The difference is that Uther didn't approve of us. Rodor, on the other hand, gave Merlin his public blessing. I know you rely on Merlin. We all do. But it's not like he's going to the ends of the world… _unless you drive him there with your attitude_ ," she recalled tersely. "And what about Gawain? Have you thought about him?"

"He's loyal to me."

"Yes but you're antagonizing him as well. Arthur, in case you haven't noticed, he's really fallen for Mithian's companion…that new knight, Lady Britomart. What if he goes to Nemeth? Are you ready for _that_? He is a free man. He can go that way," she pointed out.

Arthur felt a fuse burning in his head.

"On the other hand, let's say we all survive the battle. You let Merlin go to Nemeth. Gawain, whether he's here or there, remains a friend. No matter how small that kingdom is, it will be potent." Seeing his frown deepening, she grinned. "Oh I get it. What if Merlin were to become _king_ and Mithian _queen_?" She smirked mischievously.

"Guinevere, _really_! Merlin's still _my servant_! Quit spouting such rubbish!"

Before they could continue the debate, the entire camp shook. A loud explosion echoed back from Camelot itself.

"What _now_? What's going on in there?" Arthur demanded. Seeing Elyan galloping toward him on horseback, he straightened himself. "Ho, Elyan! What just happened?"

"Milord and Lady! The gates just exploded open unbidden! It was miraculous!" Elyan announced while rubbing his aching ears.

She chuckled. "Miraculous or _magical_? Seems that they've just given us the way in."

He shrugged before pulling on his helmet. "Stay here, Guinevere! I'll be back!" He quickly mounted his horse and rode up to where Rodor awaited him. "King Rodor, it's time!"

"It is indeed! Merlin and Mithian do their task well." He lowered his helmet's visor. "Arthur, call the charge."

"Time to reassert ourselves!" Arthur drew his sword. "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" He spurred his horse onward galloping toward the gate.

"I'll be right there with him, Queen Guinevere. Don't worry," Rodor vowed before riding off in the younger man's wake. _Have a care, Arthur. Bad enough Kay and Mithian are stuck in the midst of this fray, we cannot risk the entire future on a stray arrow or sword thrust!_

Before him, he witnessed the mixed banners of Bors the Elder and the Amazons pouring through the gate. He imagined that more of their knights did the same through the western one as well. _Hopefully Meleagant sees reason and surrenders in short order!_ He looked around for one of his counterparts. Then, at the tail of the blue banners, he found the Gallic Prince. "Prince Bors!"

Bors raised his standard in acknowledgment of Rodor. "King Rodor! My knights advance into the city! Queen Elena leads her own troops through the dungeons! We will find Prince Kay and your own knights! It seems Merlin and your daughter do their work well."

"As I just pointed out to Arthur," Rodor concurred with both pride and satisfaction. "Follow me!" He rode into the city on the heels of the Gallic influx.

Before the combined forces, the townspeople cheered. They waved their own tools and implements accompanied by chants of _"LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR! LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR!"_

"SECURE THE LOWER TOWN!" Bors commanded his troops. "TAKE THE ENEMY ALIVE! I DO NOT WISH POINTLESS SLAUGHTER!"

While some wished further chances at valor and redemption, the Gallic knights followed their Prince's command. They rode through the area investigating every corner and hiding place. Some talked with the townspeople and checked their houses.

"Roget!" Bors insisted.

"Yes, Milord?" a strapping rogue haired man replied presently from his own horse.

"Ride through to the west gate. Relay my order to the men there! Make haste, my friend!" Bors insisted.

"I shall! Be safe, my Liege!" Roget sent his own steed skirting around the upper town toward the other gate.

"Any thoughts, King Rodor?" Bors queried deferring the moment to his more experienced counterpart.

"We secure the Lower Town so that the Cawdorians and their recruits cannot be at our backs. Once that is secure, we do the same with the Upper Town and then the citadel itself," Nemeth's king noted sagely.

Almost on cue, _Malodius_ ' ferocious roar echoed over the din from the Upper Town.

"By God's troth!" Prince Bors stared in wonder.

Rodor allowed an admiring smile. "It seems our knights have engaged Meleagant's forces, Prince Bors. Those knights have now seen _Malodius_ ' paws and teeth. Pity them."

By now, Bors had collected himself with the reminder of the magical lion's valor and skill. "Aye. And our other allies stand with him. So shall we! Take care, King Rodor. Your people rely on you!" he insisted while charging up the cobbled causeway toward the _melee_.

 _I would say the same of you, Prince Bors._ Rodor followed closely behind feeling eager to defeat their enemies and bring matters under control…..

[Upper Town—Ten Minutes Earlier]

Much as some feared and dreaded, the standoff brewed beside the citadel. Tensions and anger ran high. Weapons remained brandished and ready for use.

On the one side, a good portion of the townspeople (other than those remained behind in the Lower Town) surged into the square intent on an uprising such as the later _Jacquerie_ or Great Uprising of centuries to come. The exasperated citizens bellowed their rage at the usurpers for taking control of their lives, deposing their king and damaging their precious order….

…for the third time in a decade, a Morgana-led usurpation had disrupted their lives and threatened everything they held dear….

…for the third time, their king stood on the outside looking in…

…well, they were sick of the situation…

…they wanted their lives and ruler _back_ ….

On the other side, the Cawdorian knights stood firmly entrenched around the governing structure. The guards who'd rushed there from the upper ramparts and causeways collected themselves. They huffed short ragged breaths. Despite their own fears, they held their swords and crossbows ready for use against the rising tide across the stones from themselves…..

…for the second time in four days, a flood threatened to swamp them….

…for the second time in four days, they would hold true to their oaths.

…they'd die for their king…

…Rock meet Hard Place….

One particularly intransigent knight strode forward. Sir Ranulf had served Meleagant for much of the previous decade and a half rising from a boy barely able to raise a sword. He'd stood in the face of hopeless odds and spat into them without fear or hesitation. He'd raised the banner over the rubble of conquered cities and taken his share of spoils. Now he stood in the midst of his personal trophy, Camelot.

He wasn't about to let up… _again_.

He pointed toward the mob and proclaimed angrily, "Citizens of Camelot! Disperse now or be dealt with! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!"

"LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR AND QUEEN GUINEVERE!" the crowd chanted over and over again. Their refrain grew louder and louder with each chorus. "GO HOME, CAWDOR!" They took a step forward.

"PRESENT ARMS!" Ranulf ordered his comrades as professionally and cool a manner as possible. "CITIZENS, DISPERSE! ANY MORE RESISTANCE WILL BE MET WITH FORCE! PLEASE DISPERSE AND GO HOME!"

At that moment, a particularly ominous shadow blocked out the sun momentarily shading the entire area.

"DRAGON!" The townspeople froze in place momentarily. They stared aghast at the sky not knowing how the creature had returned to rain further vengeance down on Camelot. They knew their weapons wouldn't make a bit of difference against the massive creature. Still they didn't want to end up well done either….

Then the sonic boom rang their ears and disoriented both sides. The cobbles shook from the impact. The wood, mud and straw structures stressed to stay erect; the lesser-quality ones collapsing into rubble. Even the castle and citadel itself shuddered under the sorcerous assault.

"MORGANA PENDRAGON, SHOW YOURSELF! FIGHT FAIRLY, YOU WITCH!" an elderly woman bellowed from the background.

The Cawdorians, on the other hand, remembered their standoff at Whitgate. They well knew that the now banished priestesses had nothing to do with this particular assault. They still recalled how the majestic being alighting overhead had dispersed them with fire and swipes of its mighty tail bowling them over like so many pins in a bowling alley….

…they were in no mood for Round 2….

As with the townspeople, several of the knights hesitated and for good reason….

Seeing Kilgarrah alighting on the balcony to let Merlin and Mithian off, Ranulf ordered, "SIZE UP THAT BEAST AND BRING IT DOWN!"

Per his command, the subordinates turned away from the mob while projecting where the next flight would be. Accordingly the few knights with longbows aimed their shafts skyward.

Kilgarrah, seeing this and being no fool, flew over the citadel using the balcony and building as cover from the potential assault. He roared defiantly at the army. _As if they think I'm going to be their target? HRUMPH! Let them deal with the others!_

"BLAST!" Ranulf barked in disgust. He rubbed the burns and wounds inflicted by Kilgarrah's assault at Whitgate to stoke his own inner determination. "KEEP WATCHING! IT MAY COME BACK!"

Unfortunately for them, one of the mob fatefully picked up a stone and threw it at the Cawdorians.

Several other Camelotians followed suit, raining refuse and punishment upon the invaders. From their hands, other stones, knives, mallets and more than a few crossbow bolts streaked toward their adversaries wounding several targets before the shields took the remaining brunt.

"FINE! LOOSE!" Ranulf growled and motioned toward the mob. He hoped that a few arrows and crossbow bolts would instruct the rabble well.

The knights fired their weapons into the surging mob delivering flesh wounds for the most part. A few citizens fell to the stones writhing in agony and pain.

"BACK, YOU DOGS! GET BACK!" the commanding knight bellowed at the rioters. "ANOTHER VOLLEY! FIRE!"

At that moment, a loud roar pierced the air.

"What now? The bloody dragon again! I…" Ranulf started. His eyes went wide. He just raised his sword to deflect Ywain's swiping blade.

 _Malodius_ rushed toward the scene at full sprint. Tensing his legs, he launched himself through the air. As he landed, the lion dropped its shoulder effectively splintering the Cawdorians' defensive formation. His paws swiped out this way and that rending wounds in the enemy and spreading them out.

Behind the magical beast, his allies along with the Amazons and Gallic knights rushed onto the scene.

The townspeople fell back noting that the newcomers had the invaders in their sights. They recognized Gawain of course figuring that anybody with him was a friend to them all.

"Save some for us, Blood Lion!" Gawain declared pointedly while crossing blades with one of the other knights.

"Can't you _ever_ stop talking?" Britomart complained while knocking a blade from another knight's hand and delivering a right cross to his nose.

"Hey! It's _me_!" Gawain knocked another enemy out with the flat of his sword. Still, despite his bravado, he determined to prove himself to her further.

"I'd say that of both of you!" the Black Knight hissed in irritation. His sword streaked through the knights cutting swaths in their numbers.

"Lighten up, Sir Tristan! They get the job done," Isolde defended their friends while parrying with still another knight.

Her lover stabbed another adversary trying to sneak up on her. "And some of us have to cover each other's back." He smirked at the blonde. "That's a mark for me."

"We're even. Keep going!" Isolde noted; her face knotted in determination as her sword stabbed into another foe.

"Surrender now, Cawdorian! You're outnumbered!" Ywain directed his counterpart over the clanging of their clashing blades.

Ranulf grunted an unintelligible response allowing his blade to ring Ywain's particularly hard. His loyalty and honor blocked any option other than victory for him and his men. Still other noises from the Lower Town caught his attention.

Cheers echoed from the townspeople down there….

More feet pounding the stones.

More hooves clapping against the granite….

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur bellowed leading Bors, Rodor and the remaining knights into the square. Their numbers rushed down upon the enemies cutting off their avenues of escape rapidly before the latter could do anything.

"Surrender and keep your lives at least!" Rodor directed firmly. "Your master leads you astray! Lay down your arms! There can be no victory! Do not tempt fate!"

The occupying knights clearly saw the overwhelming odds increasing by the second. The sea of armor only deepened as seemingly more knights flooded the area with each passing heartbeat. Their own numbers dwindled from the ceaseless assaults.

Among the blue and green banners, the yellow lion rampant on its crimson background flew in their eyes symbolizing the rightful rulers' return to the city….

"As King Rodor advised, this is YOUR LAST CHANCE, Men of Cawdor! Lay down your arms and surrender! You will save your own lives!" Arthur offered backing up Rodor's earlier claim.

Ywain feinted drawing the enemy commander in. Evading the other's wild stabbing, he gashed the other's sword arm and then held the blade to the other's throat. "You heard them. Call the surrender. You cannot win."

The Head Cawdorian scowled. His arm burned from the wound. He slowly lifted his blade but found it difficult to maneuver it adroitly. "So be it, Nemethian." He dropped his sword indignantly at the other's feet and stepped back from it. He looked to his men. "Put down your swords! This battle is over!"

"Thank you, Sir Ranulf," Rodor expressed while picking up the weapon. "Tis a pity we have to meet at crossed swords like this."

"Pity the witches did not do their job better, Rodor of Nemeth. If so, we'd rule here and in Nemeth. Speaking of witches, how's the former Princess faring? Still looking at the _peasant_?" Ranulf retorted angrily adding the insult toward the senior monarch.

"The _peasant_ , as you put it, has put us in position twice to defeat you. He is a thousand times the man you are now. I am proud of him as I am of Princess Mithian and Prince Kay," Rodor pointed out.

"For now, Sir Ranulf, I believe you and your men are heading for _my dungeon_ ," Arthur indicated pointedly. He motioned to his knights. "Secure the surviving Cawdorians and take them to the cells. We'll deal with them fairly after Meleagant's been brought to task."

"Speaking of the Red Knight, where is he?" Ywain queried.

"Hunting for the witches," Ranulf guessed disrespectfully. "He will deal with them! Enjoy your victory, Rodor! It will destroy you!"

"Get him from my sight!" Arthur ordered indignantly. He stewed over the defeated knight's attitude. _What has come of chivalry and honor? Have we forgotten everything?_

"Perhaps you might wish to lead us into the citadel, Arthur Pendragon?" Queen Elena supposed. Her face had several soot streaks darkening her features. Scratches marred her armor and arms. Seeing his surprised look, she scoffed, "What? Just because I _was_ a maid does not mean I am not a warrior. Look to Queen Guinevere as your example before you judge. We are who we are in the moment. Today you fought well and like a king. Let us see what remains. Shall we?"

"Aye. We shall," Arthur accepted. "One moment however." He turned to the huddled citizens who stood on the sidelines. "Citizens of Camelot! We have won a great battle with the aid of our friends today! My heart is gladdened that you are here with us! Thank you for your loyalty! However the task is not finished! Meleagant must be contained! Know that I will not rest nor will our friends rest until Camelot is secure!" He raised his sword. "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" the crowd and his knights chorused triumphantly.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur reiterated.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" the crowd bellowed back even more enthusiastically.

Arthur nodded in thanks for their loyalty. "Now, my friends, we have a citadel to secure. For the people's sake, we have order to restore."

"Now that is a noble cause indeed," Bors concurred as they all headed into the granite fortress.

However, what would they find? Would they be too late? That would be telling….


	50. Standoff in the Citadel

Chapter 50 [About the Time of the Events in Chapter 48]

[Inside of the Citadel]

Prince Kay glared around the dungeons randomly at the carnage about himself. He huffed heavily from the exertion of the grueling charge up the drainage passage. He and most loyal followers had engaged the few guards left down there in a fairly even melee.

Those Cawdorian bodies lay strewn about the area.

 _I can't believe Sir Ywain disobeyed me! He would side with THAT BEAST over me? I'll attend to them both and put Britomart in her place as well! Mithian has bewitched Father. I know it!_ He wiped the blood from a gash across his arm with a spare cloth. Then he bound the wound and looked toward the stairs and the area beyond….

…the area where he'd find Meleagant….

Anger and indignation burned in his heart. He frowned deeply; _Vengeance_ gouging canyonesque lines in his face. He clenched his sword firmly as the other two remaining knights descended the stairs from above.

"My Prince!" Galahad insisted. "The floor above is deserted. It seems the knights are on the square dealing with an uprising."

"It could still be a trap," Hector noted cautiously. He glanced toward the drainage passage. "Perhaps we should get more men…?"

"And be talked out of this by those Amazons or bewitched by my sister? NAY!" Prince Kay seethed. "Follow me!" He stormed up the stairs and through the thick oak door.

The two knights glanced anxiously at each other. Since the Prince decided upon this course of action, they noticed an uncharacteristic rashness in the normally even-tempered royal. They could see Sir Oswald, Sir Ghenrald and Sir Tancred lying cold and unfeeling on the stones; their spirits already on their way to the next world.

And even if they all got through the gauntlet above…how would the Prince deal with the King and his sister?

"We should take care of him," Hector insisted.

" _If_ he'll allow us that," Galahad replied nervously. "We…."

"KNIGHTS, ATTEND ME NOW!" Prince Kay snapped from the doorway.

The two knights wondered how Prince Kay's instincts had evaporated so dramatically. As they crept into the first floor passage, they noted how terse he was being. Knowing that their voices could echo through the empty granite halls, they worried that the remaining occupiers would hear them.

"About time," Prince Kay moodily indicated before making his way down the hall and toward the stairs beyond.

"This palace is enormous, my Lord. Where would we look?" Hector proposed.

Prince Kay snorted. "The bastard will look to secure his power. We head for the throne room first. After that, the royal apartments. Meleagant cannot leave without his supporters. He's here _somewhere_." He crept almost predatorily up the stone stairs; his foot falls echoing a slightly higher pitch with each footfall toward the top. "I can't believe nobody has met us yet!"

"With all due respect, my Prince, perhaps we might want to be more stealthy? Meleagant has to know we're coming…." Galahad pointed out.

"Unless he's a sorcerer like his allies, I doubt it." Prince Kay stopped his men before a door at the third level. "This is the way to the throne room." He pushed the door allowing it to creak open. "Follow me!" He drew his sword and strode purposefully toward the destination in question. Finding that room's door half open, he peered inside.

Meleagant stood at the window watching the events unfolding in the square below. He sipped from a bottle of Arthur's choice southern Gallic wine before setting the goblet on the ledge to his left. "You might as well come in. I heard you all the way up the stairs." The sun glinted off of his crimson armor as he turned to face the trio.

"Then the need for skulking is over," Prince Kay concurred tersely as he stalked into the room. "Sir Hector and Sir Galahad, flank him. His evil ends today."

"Three against one is it?" Meleagant's eye glimmered with an air of sarcasm to it. He grinned in satisfaction. "Now _what_ would Rodor say to this, Kay? His prize son _stooping_ to the scoundrel's level? Whatever happened to _chivalry_ and _fair play_?" He slowly slid a massive sword from its scabbard on his back. He whipped it around menacingly through the air. "I have to hand it to Uther. He certainly built quite a throne room for himself. No wonder Morgana wants it so badly." He smirked. "Perhaps I should let her have all of you when she returns."

Kay grimly watched his adversary's martial ballet. He circled himself to counter the moves maintaining his distance. He motioned to the two knights to do likewise. "Then you have not heard? Both she and Morgause are gone! _Banished for their sins!_ You are _alone_!" He too surveyed the chamber. "You seem to have more than you can chew."

"I can chew _quite well._ You and these two are all you brought? Pity!" Meleagant ran his gloved hand over the fine mahogany arm rest on the throne. "You can bow to me and save the formalities."

"I'd rather go rot first!" Kay spat before rushing at the usurper. He swung his blade with temerity.

"Sire, don't!" Galahad advised caringly.

"Too late. _He did_." Meleagant met the Prince's blow with his own blade adroitly. "You think you can take me? Let us see." He thrust and parried, matching the other stroke for stroke.

Prince Kay deflected several advances from the Red Knight before scoring a cut on the other's left arm. "HA! First blood!"

"Well done, Boy. See if you can finish it!" Meleagant pressed harder swinging his blade with more strength and anger. His sword echoed off of Prince Kay's louder and louder.

Prince Kay staggered back under the flurry. Still he managed to keep his footing. After backtracking three steps, he took the advantage back momentarily. His anger rose like a furious flood washing across his vision. It blinded him to everything else.

"My Prince, let us deal with this!" Hector pleaded.

"NAY! STAY BACK!" Prince Kay ordered firmly while pointing at the two underlings. "I will deal with this pest!" He advanced again for another blow.

At that moment, the sonic boom ripped through the air, disorienting the four warriors. Their ears rang and their legs wobbled. The glass windows shattered in a rain of glass.

The shockwave shook the citadel as it did everything else.

Prince Kay stumbled backward while trying to keep his footing. He tripped falling backward onto the floor.

Galahad and Hector braced themselves against one of the walls while somehow trying to keep standing.

Unfortunately a large piece of a wooden overhang fell to the granite floor separating the two companions from their master.

Meleagant however managed to stay upright. His eyes sparked sinisterly at his fallen opponent as he set an armored foot on Prince Kay's chest. "You gave me a decent fight, Prince." He ground his foot into the other's midsection.

Prince Kay wouldn't give him any satisfaction. He reached for his sword lying inches from his extended hand.

"I think not! _Adieu!_ " Meleagant stabbed the fallen Prince through the heart. He turned the blade twice with malice before pulling it out. "It is a shortcoming—that blind vengeance. Is it not?" He smiled triumphantly before wiping his sword on the other's surcoat.

"It…will not…matter. I…will be…avenged!" Prince Kay stammered. His limbs weighed down with iciness and clamminess. His chest became numb. He hacked several times. Then his head leaned to one side as he passed on.

"So you believe. Your sister and father will join you soon enough!" Meleagant threatened. He noticed that the two knights had made it past the debris. "A pity you weren't a moment sooner. You have failed your Prince!"

"We will not now!" Galahad vowed while drawing his sword. "DEFEND YOURSELF, COWARD! HECTOR!"

"I am with you, Galahad." Hector drew his sword in an even continuous motion. Unlike his Prince or Galahad, he forced himself to remain on an even emotional keel.

"So it is two on one now? All the better!" Meleagant crowed triumphantly. "I crave the sport!"

And with that, the clash of swords started anew…..

[Down the Hall]

Mithian ran through the granite hallways almost blindly. Since she and Merlin had stepped onto the balcony, the feelings of dread had assaulted her sensibilities. Her brain burned as if on fire. She knew something truly horrible had happened….

…something had happened with Prince Kay….

 _Something terrible…._

 _Kay, what have you done?_ She struggled to comprehend the emotional tide crashing over the stones and swamping her. Each step felt like moving through a quagmire. Still she forced herself forward. _Follow the energy. Follow…._

 _Mithian! Please slow down! I'm here!_ Merlin called out to her through the link.

 _We can't! Something's happened to Kay. We have to make sure he's all right!_ she responded. She leaned against the stones for a minute allowing her pounding heart to slow its erratic beat. She huffed raggedly as the sweat evaporated from her exhausted skin.

And then, in direct contrast, a sudden chill seemed to envelop the passage…..

 _What now? How can I be cold like this?_ She shivered inexplicably quaking and quivering. As in the nightmare realm where she'd found Elena and Gwen, the stygian chill permeated every pore and inch of skin. The elements burned much as if she'd touched dry ice.

In the midst of this journey, four feathers brushed across her shoulder.

 _Wait! Feathers?_

Then, as the contact deepened, said feathers pressed still softly yet with more weight…

…weight turning into fingertips….

She sucked in a burning breath. Her left hand drifted toward the fingertip contacts. As it grasped the source, she relaxed realizing it was a comforting hand….

…the hand of her Warlock….

"Hold me?" she croaked hoarsely.

"Always. We have a minute," Merlin concurred in a comforting whisper caressing her ears. He gently tugged her into his embrace. _What is this?_

 _I don't know,_ she responded telepathically. _It's so much like Morgana's nightmare place. I wish I understood. I…._

He nodded numbly. While he didn't understand it either, he determined to be strong for her sake. _We can investigate it together. Right now, we need to check on Prince Kay._

She nodded allowing her confidence to at least show on her face despite not wholeheartedly feeling that way. "Right."

The sounds of clashing swords alerted them to a potential place to look.

"The throne room!" Merlin realized. He grabbed her hand and tugged her in that direction.

"He _would_!" she presumed fearing the worst.

They rushed toward and into the chamber stopping cold in their tracks at the sights therein.

Several pieces of masonry and wooden debris lay scattered across the polished oak floor.

Hector braced against the wall and binding some sort of leg wound. He clearly clenched his teeth during said activity.

Galahad dueled Meleagant sword to sword. Each one had scored several wounds on the other. Neither one would back down to the other either. Their blades clanged and echoed lethal sounds off of the surrounding granite.

Crumpled about ten feet to the right of the dueling knights, Prince Kay's prone form lay unfeeling; his spirit already committed to the next realm. The large wound in his chest left no doubt to his condition.

The blood drained from her face. Tears streaked her face. She trembled from the realization—understanding what the source of the passage's sudden chill….

…somehow it was Kay trying to reach her…

"KAY!" she screamed in horror.

Merlin squeezed her arm supportively. _I'm ending this!_ His eyes glowed. He muttered briefly and flung his arms in a motion so that they reached as far apart as possible.

Almost like two marionettes on strings, Galahad and Meleagant flew backwards away from each other. Each hit the wall opposite to one another.

Without regard to her own safety, she rushed to her brother's side. She stooped down beside him and felt his face. Using what Britomart had taught her, she felt his neck and wrists but felt none of the pressure signs. Her tears fell upon his face like a gentle rain even if an emotional tempest raged inside of herself. "Why didn't you wait for us? WHY?"

"Milady Mithian!" Hector acknowledged before limping as quickly as he could to her side. He nodded to Merlin who crossed the room himself toward them. "Merlin, my thanks for keeping her safe."

"As I have promised King Rodor, so shall I do. Besides…." Merlin instinctively killed the quip about to come out his mouth due to the circumstances. "Besides….I can do no less for her in any event. I do not wish trouble, Sir Hector."

"And you'd have none despite our Prince's decree, Merlin. We owe you our lives. Princess Mithian deserves respect," Galahad assured them.

"Such weak sentiments! So Arthur's prize servant is in reality a sorcerer, is he? I suppose you are the one Morgana schemed against, _Emrys_?" Meleagant scoffed sarcastically while climbing to his feet.

"That is what the druids call me," Merlin admitted firmly. " _Do not_ start with me, King Meleagant. You have enough to answer for already."

The villain laughed mockingly. " _You? A mere servant questioning me?_ What do you _understand_ of such matters, _BOY?_ Uther slew my father! While dealing with Kay was a necessity of battle, this will not be settled until Arthur lies dead at my hand! Although from what I've heard, I'd have to go through _you_!"

"Meleagant, stop! While Merlin may be that _at the moment_ , he is MY CHOSENand holds KING RODOR'S BLESSING! Perhaps Uther slew your father. For that I am sorry. Do not, however, USE THAT as a pretext for MY BROTHER'S DEATH OR TRYING TO MURDER ME!" she retorted fiercely.

"Rodor has come back, has he?" Meleagant rolled his eyes. "Too bad. I had hoped the old fossil would've stayed where you so conveniently put him."

"That was an accident. I tried to leave the room. Perhaps _if Morgana_ hadn't put that bracelet on my wrist, none of this would have happened!" Seeing the tyrant about to retort, she shook her head. "Not another word. I mean it, Meleagant!"

"Perhaps I might kill you now! Arthur would praise me and…." Meleagant presumed picking up his sword and taking a step toward her.

Merlin's eyes flashed once again. _"_ _D_ _h'èireas_ _!"_

Meleagant struggled while floating in midair.

"Thank you, Merlin." She considered the floating Red Knight with icy contempt for a brief second. A flurry of horrid tortures and pain passed through her mind. She shook as her conscience clashed with her vengeance.

She glanced toward Merlin. _He's so evil. We…I…._

 _He's not worth it, Mithian. We're bringing him to justice. Don't cross the line as he has. Prince Kay wouldn't want that. Neither do I!_ Merlin pointed out over their link. _Please!_

She clenched her fist and bowed her head. Then she took a step back. "We'll let my father and King Arthur deal with you, Meleagant. I will not stoop to your level." Her eyes flashed.

On cue, Meleagant's sword flew from his hand clattering to the floor.

She picked it up and considered the implement for a second. Then she shrugged. "I am not you. Be grateful. That…and I have other things to live for besides blood and vengeance." She smiled toward her love.

He returned the gesture with a big goofy grin of his own. His heart warmed with relief and admiration for the fine woman in front of himself….

…his witch….

…his Princess….

…his heart….

"Perhaps we might restrain our prisoner? We need to get him back to King Rodor and the others as you've said, Princess," Hector brought up.

"Yes," Merlin agreed. Seeing a piece of chain strewn across the floor, he picked it up. "This should do." He strode over toward the floating prisoner.

"Don't you touch me, Sorcerer! I'll kill you when the time comes!" Meleagant groused.

"Be grateful that it never shall," Merlin rebutted as he wrenched the captive king's hands behind his back and bound them with the length of chain. He motioned with his fingers.

Meleagant started floating across the room.

"I believe my father is waiting for us all," she presumed. She wanted to ask Merlin for assistance with Kay's body but knew he was focused on the spell restraining Meleagant.

Before she could ask, the two knights lifted their Prince between them. "We can carry him out, Princess. Perhaps the King might send somebody for our comrades in the dungeon? Sir Oswald, Sir Ghenrald and Sir Tancred died bravely in battle," Galahad offered.

"We shall do so indeed, Sir Galahad. Thank you indeed for your service to the Prince and our kingdom," she expressed. "Come. Which way, Merlin?"

"This way," Merlin noted while leading the group out of the throne room and toward the stairs beyond. With a hand motion, he tugged an indignant Meleagant through the air in their wake.

One battle was over but another was about to begin….


	51. Cleaning Up and Discussions

Chapter 51 [Moments Later]

[Citadel's Reception Area]

Arthur strode into the fortress feeling both relieved and anxious as well. Even if he'd reclaimed his prerogative for a third time…and he enjoyed his subjects' support in the bargain, he still felt violated by Morgana and Meleagant's incursion into his more secure of places. _This has to stop. I cannot allow my people to go through this again!_ He inhaled deeply from the air within the facility.

Perhaps he'd need to revamp security therein but he was _home_ at least.

"It is good to see you back in your palace, Arthur," Rodor complimented. "May it continue for many years to come."

"Yes may it be so," Queen Elena concurred. "We need to build toward successful reigns for us all, Arthur Pendragon. As such, we should address the clean up efforts. Then we need a council of rulers to discuss the matter at hand."

Arthur suppressed his reaction. Perhaps magic had its uses such as opening the gates. However, something had nearly leveled the city. He bet it had something to do with the spell at hand. "First we attend to matters at hand." He motioned to his knights. "Sir Leon, please lead the other knights in escorting the remaining Cawdorian prisoners to the dungeon? Then assess the situation down there. We need to shore up those defenses."

"At once, Sire," Leon agreed as he and the others led their defeated counterparts toward the staircase.

"Lady Britomart, can you go with them and assess those measures as well? Due to Sir Ywain's report, Prince Kay and several of our knights came up that causeway. I wish to know their status."

"I can tell you that now, King Rodor," Queen Elena reported. "We discovered three deceased knights in Nemethian colors along with a dozen other Cawdorian knights. "Perhaps we could bring your warriors up here to be properly cleaned and prepared for their journey back to Whitgate?"

"Thank you, Queen Elena. I would deeply appreciate such a courtesy," Rodor accepted.

"I shall accompany Lady Britomart and see to those efforts, my Queen," Matilda volunteered.

"Please do. My thanks, Matilda," Queen Elena agreed. After the two female warriors had departed, she added, "We still have Meleagant to deal with. He's holed up in here somewhere."

"And we need to find Prince Kay, Princess Mithian and Merlin," Rodor insisted. "I pray they are all right."

"I trust in Merlin, King Rodor, to hold up his end," Lancelot declared enthusiastically. "Despite our numbers, we should be careful. Meleagant could have laid traps for us."

"Well suggested, Lancelot," Arthur indicated even if the thought turned his stomach. _I shall need to have the citadel and palace checked from roof to dungeon AGAIN. Again, we need to be more secure!_

"Hello down there! Can we get some help please?" a familiar voice called from the top of the stairs.

The assembled allies glanced up the staircase to find Merlin and Mithian stepping into view.

"Merlin! Mithian! How fare you?" Rodor called up to them.

"We're fine, Your Highness! Sir Hector and Sir Galahad are here!" Merlin reported. "In addition, we found Meleagant." He motioned with his hand curtly.

The bound monarch floated into view. Upon seeing the assembled group, he struggled but still couldn't break the enchanted transport.

"Well done indeed, Merlin. I do not see Prince Kay however. Have you seen him?" Arthur queried expectantly. Seeing Mithian bow her head and hug Merlin tightly, he inquired, "Has something happened?"

"Mithian, is there something….?" Rodor pressed.

"Father, I…." Mithian sobbed profoundly. "Sir Hector, Sir Galahad, please bring the Prince into view."

"At once, Princess," Hector concurred. He came into view along with his comrade as they held a different end of Kay's body. "My apologies, Sire, we attempted to save Prince Kay before Meleagant murdered him."

"Murdered?" Rodor's eyes flared fire.

Meleagant retorted just as fiercely. "Kay challenged me! It was a fair fight! I chose not to spare him." He sniggered. "Whatever shook the citadel knocked him off of his feet and gave me the advantage. I chose to take it." He glared at the two sorcerers. "I'd ask _them_ about that."

"You defeated our Prince, Meleagant. You had him pinned with a boot to his chest. That was enough. Since he could not defend himself, stabbing him as such was in cold blood," Galahad disagreed.

"You chose to hold the city. I opened the gates. Maybe if you had surrendered, this wouldn't have happened. Even so Prince Kay chose to come in here. He engaged you in battle. Then you killed him not Mithian or me," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur rolled his eyes and glared at his fellow rulers. He'd definitely raise this unfortunate side effect at the upcoming discussion meeting. "Merlin does have a point, Meleagant. I will have words with him later. For now, I am containing you in the guest quarters. As a king, you are still entitled to certain privileges. Still we will be in touch with your kingdom for restitution."

"How about the restitution for my father's blood, Arthur? Your father did that!" Meleagant bellowed defiantly.

"As with Odin of Mercia, you would seek chaos? Our fathers are both gone. As you know, I had nothing to do with your father's death. I understand that it was Morgana who held Camelot during the usurpation. I am prepared to release you to King Rodor's authority. You violated Nemeth and its people during your holding of Whitgate," Arthur continued.

"And you brought the witch here for trial. How conveniently you forget that, Arthur. And what about your sorcerer-servant here? You still may yet burn him at the stake due to your hate of magic. Who's being the hypocrite?" Meleagant derided.

"Sir Galahad and Sir Hector, take Meleagant to the guest chambers. Secure him in there then post a guard. We will take him back to Nemeth for a proper assessment of guilt," Rodor commanded.

The two knights set their Prince down respectfully on the granite floor. Then they turned to Merlin. "May we?"

Merlin nodded and set Meleagant down, allowing the spell to wane. "Take care with him. He is still dangerous."

"Thank you, Merlin. We shall take care," Galahad noted before he and his peer led the defeated king toward his prison.

Merlin motioned toward Rodor and advised his love. _Go and be with your father. It's all right._

She nodded somberly while descending the stairs quickly yet as regally as she could manage. Caught between the continued relief of her father's recovery and her brother's death, the inner storm buffeted her at that point. Still she would not allow the others to see her waiver. She grabbed onto Rodor and hugged him fiercely. "Father, I am glad you are well!"

"As am I to see you well, Mithian. Merlin and you should both be proud. You saved many lives today through your efforts. Do not blame yourself for Kay's death," Rodor comforted her. He gratefully enjoyed her presence at his side once more.

"If only we could have been there sooner! We could have stopped the duel!" she argued sadly.

"He defied me and came up here. Granted it was for a noble cause. Still if he had done as I wished, he may have survived. Then again, he may have died in the fighting outside. If the fighting had gone on any longer, something might have happened again to you or to Merlin. My point is, Mithian, don't blame yourself. You did all you could." Rodor kissed the top of her head. "I love you, my Daughter." He looked toward Merlin. "That goes for you as well, Merlin. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly, Your Highness. I am grateful for your consideration," Merlin accepted with a courteous bow. "Perhaps we might discuss this more later? With Arthur's permission, I'd like to assist in the treatment efforts outside."

"Go on, Merlin. And thank you," Arthur agreed conceding his servant a smile despite disagreeing with his methods.

"My pleasure, Sire," Merlin noted. As he passed by Mithian, he squeezed her hand briefly.

"Perhaps you might wish to assist, Mithian? I will have Lady Britomart join you upon her return," Rodor presumed with a kindly smile.

"I would like that, Father. Thank you," she accepted before following her love's path toward the square.

"I never thought I'd see her hustle after a man like that." Rodor shook his head in wonder. "Especially here."

"Truly it is a day for wonders despite the Prince's death, Milord," Ywain assessed.

"Truly it is, Sir Ywain," Rodor accepted despite the sadness in his heart for his son's passing, "and for the rest of our friends as well." He ruffled _Malodius'_ mane to further make his point.

Truly it was a day for all allies—magical or mundane….

[Out on the Square]

Recovery efforts pressed on in the square. Once the fighting had ceased, the townspeople emerged from cover to assess the damage and plan their rebuilding efforts. Some assisted in treating the wounded. Others went to the Lower Town and returned with water from the cistern there.

The time was nigh for moving on, it seemed….

Gaius shuffled slowly across the area in his overseeing duties. He had organized the patients by their wounds and conditions. He despaired for some individuals wishing that he had his chambers and books available at the moment.

Alas, as long as Meleagant remained at large, he'd have to manage….

 _As much as they did invade here, Ranulf did keep the knights in check. At least most of the arrow wounds were minor._ He mulled that point over while binding a middle-aged farmer's wounds. He peered into the brown haired man's eyes to rule out a possible concussion. Then he smiled and let the other man go about his business.

"Water, Sir?" a teenaged girl of no more than sixteen asked kindly. Her blonde hair lay bound beneath a kerchief.

"Yes please," he accepted while taking the wooden ladel and dunking it into the bucket. He drew a full scoop and sipped on it savoring the cold wet drink for a long minute. Then he replaced it in the bucket. "Thank you. Are you all right?"

"My family and I were fortunate, Sir. We weren't hurt. Thank you!" she assured him. After a small bow, she moved on toward the patients at large.

 _If only it could be like this even if there's no trouble._ He admired how the other denizens threw in together on the collaborative efforts. _Perhaps this calamity might have a silver lining after all. We can hope we're past the fear and prejudice._ He inspected an unconscious man's bruises and cuts making sure that everything healed up nicely.

"Never fails. You just can't let them heal up, can you?"

Gaius grinned. Within a heartbeat, he'd sprang to his feet and embraced Merlin in a tight hug. "You made it all right!"

"Yeah I did. Spell I used had more punch than I intended but it got the job done, right?" Merlin supposed albeit sheepishly.

"You might say that again," Gaius concurred while considering his next words carefully. Granted he was grateful that his young charge opened the gates and enabled the siege to be broken as quickly as it was. Still something needed to be said about the sonic explosion and the earthquake. "Merlin, what you did was a great thing. You ended the conflict before many more people were hurt. Still you might consider not throwing full power at something that might require half of that?"

"It wasn't my intent. I was just trying to get the gates open. As King Rodor said himself just now, the devastation could've happened anyhow during a prolonged siege, bombardment or battle for the city. That's not saying that I shouldn't worry about the side effects…." Merlin started.

"Which you should be," Gaius interjected.

"I know. Seeing the damage really makes that point." Merlin moped a bit. "Things happened other than that, Gaius."

"Really?" He quirked the Eyebrow at Merlin. "Is Princess Mithian all right?"

"I'm fine, Gaius. Thank you for asking," Mithian assured him while rubbing Merlin's shoulder. "What did Father tell you about that, Merlin? It wasn't either of our faults."

"I know. He's so forgiving. I just wish Prince Kay was still with us. We might be able to convince him as well as Arthur that magic's not evil in itself," Merlin sighed deeply. He rubbed her hands affectionately.

"Good luck. Uther's programmed that into a generation's mindset. Despite what happened today, it will take a while. Meantime we have to do what we can to be the examples," she noted while kissing her love's brow. "Have faith."

"Princess, pardon me but King Arthur still has to release Merlin. If he says no, Merlin cannot just leave," Gaius pointed out.

"Leave that to my father," she disagreed. "He, Queen Elena and Prince Bors have already expressed their support of our relationship and noble status for Merlin. Unless Arthur wants a war—even a symbolic one—he'll let Merlin come with Father and me back to Nemeth." She dunked a fresh rag into a water bucket and wiped a patient's brow caringly. "Perhaps Queen Guinevere will help us."

"I can see her doing that," Gaius noted. "Still Arthur will not let Merlin go lightly, Princess. He depends a great deal on our wizard here."

"So do we all, Gaius. Nemeth isn't the end of the world. We can be back here in short order if need be," she pointed out.

"Gaius, I told you. If Arthur's not going to accept my magic, I'm going to have to leave. I can't hide any longer," Merlin determined.

"And if he doesn't release you? I suppose that will be the question. He can't stop you. However, given the state of Nemeth's knights, King Rodor can't defeat Camelot either. Are you ready to start a war?" Gaius supposed.

"Arthur will be the one starting the war. My father is preparing for negotiations. Shall we press on with the treatment of these wounded?" Mithian declared.

Merlin squeezed her hand affectionately. While he knew Gaius had a point, he hoped for the best.

Still Gaius worried to himself, _It seems everyone else recognizes Merlin's true worth to Britain and Albion. Will Arthur? That is the question…._

Time itself would tell the story it would seem…..


	52. Gwen's Manuevering

Chapter 52 [Early Afternoon] 

Fresh off of the morning's victory, the palace moved slowly almost warily back into its normal routine. The castle staff set to work on a feast for Arthur's reinstallation as monarch. The most trusted of Camelot's knights swept the royal bedroom, council chamber, throne room and banquet hall for potential traps and other insidious devices left behind by Morgana, Morgause or Meleagant.

In the guest chambers, the maids and servants insured that their royal guests had the best accommodations possible. They inspected the bedding, tidied what they could on short notice and awaited the guests' needs.

In such ways, Life returned to Camelot…seemingly as before…but not in all things….

[Royal Bedchamber]

Merlin primped the royal pillows carefully. As for much of the previous decade, he made sure that Arthur wouldn't find them satisfactory. He'd changed the linens out and replaced the covers since he couldn't know if Morgana or Meleagant had slept there. He'd swept the floor and straightened the floor coverings. He'd polished the looking glass on Gwen's table across the room.

In short, he'd brought everything back to normal….

Then he glanced at the laundry basket behind the door much to his chagrin….well _almost everything…._

 _You think he'd figure out how to do his own clothes. Then again, you can't ask the Prat to do that._ He reached for the wooden bucket as Gwen entered the chamber. "Oh! Terribly sorry, Gwen. I meant to have the laundry done before either Arthur or you returned."

"It's quite all right, Merlin," she assured him with a helpful smile. She walked about the chamber admiring his other handiwork. She inhaled deeply of the once-more familiar scent of her favorite lavender in the air. "You do splendidly I have to say. Don't worry about the laundry. I will have _that_ attended to."

"Oh? Arthur needs his clothes pressed and hung out for tonight. Doesn't he? What else is there to be done?" he queried.

"Here? You've done everything with your usual aplomb. George can take it from here. I believe however that Princess Mithian is waitingfor you to attend to her needs?" she supposed with a warm sparkle in her eye.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. Even as his heart skipped a beat at the thought of spending time with his beloved, he knew Arthur would have never allowed it. "George was assigned to them, I thought."

"He was. I swapped you two out. Persephone is attending to the housekeeping in there so you won't be doing so much. Call it being the good hostess. I have a feeling that you'd be the _perfect valet_ for them, Merlin, while we're working out the other details," Gwen explained allowing a mischievous glint and smirk as she did so to her features. She took the pillow from him and set it on the bed. "There now! It looks perfect as I see it. Now do run along."

He bowed his head but managed a smile. "Gwen, thank you for this. I wish I could repay…."

She shook her head. "You've repaid us so many times over the years, Merlin. It will be all right. Have faith. Arthur is the only one now who refuses to see the truth. Let me work on him. Now…I'm making it a royal order. Enough of the King. Mithian's chamber. _Now_." She motioned with her head toward the door.

"My thanks." Merlin grinned while bowing deeply both in respect and gratitude to her.

"My pleasure," she assured him. After he'd departed, she chuckled anticipating Arthur's reaction to the new arrangements. "This will take some getting used to. Mmm…. _hmm_. George?"

On cue, the properly gaited young man stepped into the room. As always he stood straight and tall with perfectly pressed clothes and an eaget attitude. "Yes, Milady?"

"The King needs his laundry done. I would also need his clothes for tonight pressed and boots done. Can you do this for me?" she requested.

"At once! I will do this at once!" He grabbed the water bucket and hustled off to fulfill her order.

 _Yes I think *everything * is under control_ , Gwen supposed while awaiting Arthur's reaction. _Almost everything…._

[Mithian's Chamber]

Mithian glanced out the window toward the forest beyond. In the past, she might have requested a royal hunt in honor of her father's visit. Still, given the circumstances, it didn't feel right to celebrate anything at the moment…

…not with Prince Kay lying in state downstairs….

…not with the planning for repairs to Camelot….

…and certainly not with that magnificent _bore_ , George, toddling about her chambers and prattling about the brass and silver….

She rolled her eyes. She had recalled how Arthur had dissed the poor man during the aborted courtship years earlier. _It isn't his fault that he's the way he is. George tries hard. It's just he *isn't Merlin*._ That thought made her sigh deeply. Her heart ached at the thought of being separated from her warlock again. _It isn't fair! He's done enough to be freed and raised to noble status!_

"Everything to your satisfaction, Milady?" Persephone cut in primly from the door. She set a picnic basket down on the floor. "The Queen requested that be brought to you."

"Did she?" Mithian quirked an eyebrow. _What is she up to?_ "Yes, I do believe that will be all for now. I'd appreciate if you could check on King Rodor please."

"At once, Milady. Thank you," the maid curtseyed before departing the area. Passing Merlin in the passage toward Rodor's chambers, she eyed him carefully. As with everyone else, she knew of his magic but didn't know what to make of him. "Good afternoon, Merlin."

"Good afternoon, Persephone. The Queen sent me down here. Kind of odd to separate me from Arthur," he wondered.

The maid shrugged uncomfortably. In addition to the magic, rumors of Merlin's affair with Princess Mithian had mutated into tawdry tales around the palace. "Yes, _I suppose_. Do take care around her chambers, Merlin." She departed quickly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He stared aghast at the turn in the hall around which Persephone had disappeared. He frowned and shook his head. "Don't worry about that." He walked up to the door. _Mithian?_

 _Merlin!_ She grinned at the sound of his voice over their link. _I suppose you need some help doing Arthur's laundry? I *could* sneak over there and give you a hand._

 _Yeah well…It's funny. Queen Guinevere "arranged" for a trade in duties. George is assigned to Arthur. And somehow I ended up as your personal valet. Funny how that works…_ he cracked.

 _Gwen, you're so transparent!_ Mithian rolled her eyes before resuming the conversation over the link, _Then I'm ordering you to my chamber now._

On cue, a rapping came at the door.

 _How's that for efficiency?_ he quipped saucily.

 _You can come in, Merlin. Thank you though for being a gentleman,_ she advised with more than a bit of mirth in her voice.

He slipped in and shut the door behind himself. "I imagine everyone's talking about us. Persephone just made a comment about me taking care around here."

"Yes well between us being revealed as sorcerers and then our relationship, I'm prepared for such talk," she assured him. "I can speak to her."

He squirmed uncomfortably. "That'll make things worse. Once word gets around about my duties being changed, the stories will be flying around the castle to be certain. I don't care. If they can't deal with me being with the Perfect Princess, then it's their loss."

She snorted. "Perfect Princess? Why, Merlin! You wouldn't be trying to butter me up, would you?"

"Maybe." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "I'd like a kiss, Milady."

"Oh _really_?" She almost pranced toward him. She pulled him close and locked lips with his. For almost half of a minute, she kept this up sending her desire and energy into him. Then she released him. "How's _that_?"

His heart still soared above the clouds. He breathed contentedly. He had an almost dreamstruck grin on his face.

"I thought so," she teased. "Maybe you might help me deal with something now?"

"Like what?" he queried expectantly.

"Like this picnic basket perhaps? The Queen had Persephone bring it from the kitchens. Now I _wonder why_?" she inquired pointedly.

He rolled his eyes at how Gwen had set them up for the afternoon. "Guess we have an outing? That is if you wish to order me to accompany you, _Milady_?"

She shrugged. "Yes, Merlin. You are to _accompany me_ for a ride through the forest. Perhaps we might have some lunch as well?" Her eyes sparkled warmly at him.

"Then it will be my pleasure to serve," he quipped as they departed from the chamber and headed for the stables.

An outing into the forest, it seemed, was indeed in order….


	53. Romantic Revelations

Chapter 53 [An Hour Later—Scenic Overlook Spot]

[A/N: Yes, this is the same spot from "Hunter's Heart".]

Despite the gloom from that morning, the elements seemed to be work in their favor. Their gallop through the city was only observed by a few passersby. The guards did not accost them at the gates. The sun broke through the clouds warming the air and mood. A gentle breeze billowed their hair and made their skin tingle ever so little.

As they passed under the respective canopies, the birds serenaded their ears with gentle notes of bliss….

The flowers blooming along the sides of the forest path offered up their best scents for their nostrils' pleasure.

And so the mood was set…..

[A/N: I'm adapting some of the dialogue from "Hunter's Heart". Hope it's okay….]

Almost by memory, Mithian pulled up on the reins stopping her steed a safe distance shy of the cliff's edge. She inhaled almost dreamily recalling the best part of her first trip to Camelot….

 _Arthur asking her on a picnic…and choosing the most scenic spot possible…._

… _putting together a breakfast beyond compare…._

… _having a most splendid of servants trying to deal with the ideal spot…._

She shook her head frowning for a brief second at the memory of Arthur's haranguing Merlin. _Even then, he couldn't give Merlin a break. Honestly!_ And then she recalled….

" _Arthur, that's enough!" She took some of the traveling goods from his servant. "Let me, Merlin."_

 _Arthur shrugged. "Merlin's all right. Aren't you, Merlin?"_

" _Yeah. I'm fine," Merlin relented siding with his master even if he wasn't._

" _Well. I have some of this." She locked eyes with him for the first time…really for the first time._

 _Instead of the resistant, overprotective butler/valet type she'd taken him for, she discovered something else…._

… _something warm and special…._

"Hey. Are you all right?" he interjected stirring her from her reverie. He had let his horse canter into position beside hers.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm splendid! I was just remembering our _last picnic_ here," she noted.

"I was just hanging out. That was for Arthur and you," he clarified not really wanting to think of her with somebody else.

Sensing his mood shifting, she sighed. "That's not what I meant, Merlin. _This_ is where we _really_ met…not at the palace or in the throne room or in that dratted feast!" She closed her eyes and inhaled of the pristine air partaking of _Memoria_ 's sweet ambrosia once more. "This is where I realized who you really were."

He chuckled. "Oh you did, did you?"

"What's so funny? I was trying to be romantic," she supposed. Then her eyebrow arched. "Wait! You made him belch, _didn't you?_ "

Now it was his turn to shrug and smirk at her. "Both times."

" _Both times?_ " She stared at him. "And I suppose at the feast when he dropped the soup in his lap?"

"Me again." His eyes sparkled into hers like _Sol_ 's gentle reflecting off of the brook far below their position.

She snorted feeling the full emotional underpinnings of those insights before adding an eye roll for effect. "At least I got to step out of character for a bit." Instead of being angry, her eyes sparkled into his over his admission of prior mischief. "As I said, I got to know the _real you_ here…well behaved or not," she teased while dismounting.

"I sabotaged the whole thing…or tried to. You were trying to be happy, Mithian," he admitted albeit sadly.

"You were protecting something greater. Arthur and Guinevere have something special. So do we," she assured him. She embraced him. "At least because of it, you're with me."

"And I have someone like myself that I can be open with _at last_ ," he concurred as he held her closely against himself. "Besides this is going to be a better picnic."

"Says who?" she supposed wryly.

"Says your personal valet…attendant… _whatever_ …" He grinned while taking their gear off of the horses.

He spread the blanket out over the ground smoothing all of the wrinkles out of it.

"Yes the one I ordered to accompany out here." Her lips brushed _Amor_ 's brush strokes across his cheek. "That's a thank you for being here with me." She set the basket down beside them.

"Never thank me for that. It's my absolute pleasure," he assured her almost dreamily. He put a serving bowl and a couple of glasses out.

"So glad to hear that." She poured some red wine for him. "I recall you like the Southern Gallic wine. Prince Bors' contribution to our _tryst_." She smirked even wider.

"Oh he knows we're here?" he queried expectantly.

"It's quite the conspiracy. Poor Arthur. He has no idea what he's up against. Prince Bors contributed wine. Gawain and Lancelot are making sure Arthur remains away from the quarters. Guinevere put George in your place. My father and Queen Elena occupy him with matters of state," she explained.

"King Rodor knows we're here?" Merlin queried not believing that nugget of information.

"He knows. He trusts you with me, Merlin." She handed him his glass. "I hear the apples and grapes are to die for."

"That's not the only thing." He murmured.

Her cheeks turned rosy red. Her retorting quip stopped short not wanting to ruin the moment. Instead she silently squeezed his hand and gazed deeply into his eyes. Her mind peered deeply into his. Their souls touched once more.

In that moment, the issues of the world paled to that event….

…that place…

…that wonderful woman….

"Wish I could just run away with you," he blurted out. "Just you and me. No titles. No powers. Just us."

"Might be a bit difficult with Father and Arthur chasing us," she supposed. "Still I know what you mean. This is proving quite the struggle. Just do me a favor?"

"Anything," he agreed.

"Don't give up. I know you want to serve Arthur for the Greater Good's sake. You can still be his ally and friend…even more so now. Just…well…from Nemeth." She smiled at him. "Maybe rule beside me one day?"

"Two sorcerer kings? Whatever would the world think?" he queried half-seriously, half-fearfully.

"Let the world think what it will. I don't care as long as you at my side." She bit into an apple with a healthy crunch. "As I said before, the world isn't as opposed as you think. Arthur needs to deal with things. Everyone else of importance either has or will. We just need to _believe_."

"I want nothing more. I…just want everyone to accept us for who and what we are," he admitted.

"So we allow the process to take its course," she assured him. "Let the others deal with it. Father is about to demand your freedom. You are worth it to us… _to me_. I can't bear watching you in this life, Merlin. It's very noble but I need you too."

"I know. But who'll protect Arthur and Gwen? Who…?" he wondered.

"That's what the knights are for. Besides we're not that far away." She touched her forehead and reminded him telepathically, _I can be anywhere in a thought. So can you. If anything happens to Camelot, Nemeth will be there for our friends. You can't do any less. Neither can I._

"You have a point," he conceded. "And then there is the _other matter_ …."

"Oh?" She sipped on her wine while trying to probe his intent.

He smirked cheekily at her. "There have to be dragon lords and ladies, right?"

She nearly choked on her wine gulping the mouthful down before laughing with him. She gibed, "Yes. There is _that_. Why, Merlin! There is some dirt on that white armor after all."

"You'd be surprised how much. Guess we all have layers," he admitted but with a wide grin.

"And I'm looking forward to finding out more about each and every one," she noted warmly while biting into a grape. "This is _almost_ perfect." She glanced across the panoramic scene far below. "Wish we could stay out here until sunset."

"Then we'd miss the feast. Arthur would put me in the stocks for sure over that," Merlin joked.

"And I'd have to vaporize those stocks. Now _wouldn't I_?" She kissed him gently again. _"My Prince."_

" _My Princess_ ," he echoed savoring the word's sweetness across his tongue. "Watch." His eyes glowed.

In response, sparks danced in the air. Much as fireflies in the night, the embers floated on the breeze forming different shapes and glittering a spectrum of colors for their delight.

She said nothing simply choosing to admire the show he was putting on for her. She leaned up against him allowing his chest to comfort her head.

He caressed her hair gently; his fingertips savoring their soft gliding across them. He kissed the crown of her head affectionately.

When that show ended, he created another…and another…and so on….

And so that day went….


	54. Breakthrough

Chapter 54

[Royal Bedchambers—About a Half an Hour Following Merlin and Mithian's Departure]

Arthur strode confidently through the royal apartments. With his loyal knights at his side, he'd surveyed the city, its defenses, goods and people. He'd met with several of his nobles. He knew a great feast awaited him and his allies on that night downstairs.

The damage done during the siege and retaking of Camelot proved less serious than he'd initially feared. Tar and mortar had already plugged the cracks in the town walkways' cobblestones. Only a few buildings would need reconstruction. While other houses would require shoring up, better that than totally rebuilding them.

Best of all, no lasting traces of evil remained behind in the respective wakes of Morgana, Morgause or Meleagant.

Life seemed great at that moment.

"Just get my new boots! Perhaps I can get some sparring in with the knights before dinner," he mused aloud. He swung the door open to find Gwen drafting a letter at her table. "Gwen, it is a great day, isn't it?"

She glanced up offering him a warm smile. "It is indeed, Arthur. Our friends are happy. The sun is shining. Everything is as it should be. Speaking of which, how is the state of the kingdom?"

"Running smoothly or so it seems at the moment. Just waiting for the next challenge to come around the corner," he noted while kissing her cheek. "I made sure to tell the staff to make that capon dish you love."

She chuckled knowingly. "Really? If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to get me in a good mood for something." She stood and embraced him; her smile spreading across her entire face.

"I might be," he suggested in a low tone.

She pecked him on the cheek. "Yes well…perhaps after the feast? We do need to meet with King Rodor before it."

"Yes concerning our respective rebuilding efforts. We are fortunate to have such friends, Gwen. At least we don't have a hole in the wall such as the one at Whitgate," he noted seriously. "Merlin needs to understand…."

"Arthur…." She pulled back from him and turned toward the window.

"What? I'm speaking the truth! He destroyed several buildings with his magic. True he opened the gates but…." He shook his head in disbelief over her stance.

"Small price to pay especially since nobody was hurt by it…at least not directly," she pointed out. "Arthur, you wouldn't have a throne if not for Merlin. Please! Stop the intolerance! It does not become you either as a man, my husband or the great king you are." She gazed deep into his eyes. _"Please."_

He sighed. "I might as well ask him personally since I need my boots anyhow. Merlin!"

"Arthur, I…."

"MERLIN!" he called out expectantly. "Where is he?"

At that moment, George rushed into the room. "Terribly sorry, Your Majesty!" He huffed out several exhausted breaths before standing at attention.

"George." Arthur scratched his scalp trying to get at why the overly-enthusiastic/tedious servant had responded to his call. "You wouldn't happen to know where Merlin is, would you?"

"No idea, Sire. The Queen requested that I give you my personal attention. So here I am! What might I do next?"

As tempted as he was to tell the servant to jump out of a window, Arthur somehow restrained himself. Instead he cleared his throat rather emphatically. "Yes…and I do thank you for it. Perhaps you can fetch my boots and shine them for tonight?"

"I'd be delighted! They'll sparkle like the brass in your kitchens!" George accepted before opening the closet. He grabbed the boots in question. "These?"

"Yes, George. Thank you. If you could shine those for me in the workroom down the hall, I need a word with Queen Guinevere _in private_ ," Arthur declared while motioning for the door. " _Now_."

"Yes." George hustled off and down the hall.

"Terribly limited man. That one," Arthur sighed while closing the door. "And certainly _not Merlin_." He turned to her. "So you requested George give me his personal attention?"

"Yes I did. I arranged an _exchange_ of duties," she indicated.

"An exchange?" Then it dawned on him. "So George is up here. _Merlin_ is with King Rodor and Princess Mithian. Gwen, you are so transparent."

"Why not? Arthur, it is not such a bad thing," she pointed out. "Merlin can do them great service. George is a noble servant as well."

He cast her a strange glance almost like a strangling cat. "It's George. Merlin can outdo him. He…."

"Merlin needs more than this, Arthur. Did I not just ask you to stop?" she reminded him (again). She folded her arms across her chest in frustration. "Besides I think you need to get used to George."

"That'll _never_ happen! Merlin is my manservant." He rolled his eyes before opening the door. "I'm going to put an end to this!"

"Arthur! Please stop!" She grabbed onto him. "Don't you dare go down there! We can speak on this soon enough!"

"Fine. Then we can both go," he insisted before taking her by the hand and marching toward the Nemeth guest quarters.

She grimaced dreading what this furor could start…..

[King Rodor's Guest Chamber]

Rodor set his quill down on the desk with earnest. After hours of deliberation, he'd finally finished crafting and writing his written request for Merlin's manumission. He set the lid back onto the gall jar carefully and set it in the corner. Then he dusted the parchment to dry the ink faster. He skimmed it again before rolling it up. He bound it with a white ribbon. Finally he dipped his seal in the red wax to his right and stamped the whole matter closed so to speak.

Still he understood the stakes involved.

He certainly did not want a war with Arthur. After the failed betrothal, he'd avoided such a bitter end by the barest of margins even with the disputed Gedref lands coming into Nemeth's possession. Certainly the friendship which had grown up between the kingdoms in the years since had benefited both sides. That alliance had saved them both in that week alone.

Yet however, he did not understand his younger counterpart at times particularly in how he treated people. While the matter had been forgiven, he hadn't forgotten how Arthur had brushed Mithan aside for Gwen. Nor did he completely understand the relationship between Merlin and Arthur. On the one hand, the latter treated his servant like a confidant and a best friend. On the other hand, Arthur could turn on Merlin like a maddened snake accusing him of things especially about the very magic which kept him on the throne.

And then there was the question of Mithian's feelings for the warlock. Rodor had never seen his daughter so taken by anyone as this. He'd clearly heard the special emphasis in her voice. He noted the glittering in her eyes. While he wasn't in on it, he could tell the two sorcerers had a special connection…

…a connection which went both ways….

He knew Merlin loved his daughter but respected their ranks and titles. He respected the fact that the younger man didn't overstep his bounds despite his considerable power and ability to do so.

 _I know Arthur doesn't mean Merlin any serious harm. Yet he holds Merlin back. And he holds the rest of Britain back as well._ He sighed heavily while weighing the scroll in his hand again before setting it on the desk. _With Kay gone, the succession is paramount. As Mithian would say, Merlin certainly has done enough to be accepted by Nemeth's law and by Camelot's._ He set the scroll on the table and strode toward the window. He glanced out toward the wall and imagined the woods beyond.

Somewhere out there, the sorcerous couple enjoyed the impromptu afternoon ride, a bottle of Prince Bors' wine and a royal picnic provided by Guinevere herself.

Normally he'd insist on a chaperone. Hell he would have gone himself to share in the experience and ambiance….

…except he knew how reverent and dutiful Mithian was—jitters and feelings or not…..

…and in Merlin's case, he stuck by his earlier thoughts and faith in the warlock….

 _They both know the stakes. It is too important to ruin everything now. After the fortnight they've both had, we had to allow them this opportunity. I know they won't do anything inappropriate._

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

 _Now who could that be? Mithian said they'd be gone for a while yet. The feast isn't until tonight._ He crossed the room and opened the door to find his hosts standing there. "King Arthur! Queen Guinevere! Please come in." He ushered them inside before closing the door. "Forgive me if I kept you waiting. What can I do for you?"

She glanced anxiously at the two men. She might have deflected the conversation toward the pending reconstruction of their capitals, perhaps helping each other in restoring their military capabilities or even something like nature or philosophy….

…anything to keep their ships of state away from the sharp shoals looming dangerously ahead….

Instead she bowed her head and remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"Queen Guinevere, are you all right? I would hate to think you were unwell prior to our celebration," Rodor observed carefully and with concern. 

"Thank you, King Rodor. I am fine. I just have a great deal on my mind," she assured him while casting a worried glance at her husband. _Please be careful, Arthur!_

"Indeed. Our mutual rebuilding efforts will be trying to be sure. I have spoken with Queen Elena however. She assures me that the Amazons will assist us and…." Rodor started.

Arthur put his hand up effectively cutting the elder king off. "That can wait, King Rodor." He inhaled deeply while weighing his words carefully. "I'd like to know where _my servant_ is." His eyes surveyed the chamber. "MERLIN!"

Rodor exhaled sharply. "Not here if that's what you mean. He and Mithian are taking a horseback ride through the forest as we speak."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Taking a ride? _By themselves?_ "

"Yes _by themselves_. Merlin serves as Mithian's servant by Queen Guinevere's order. However, knowing Mithian, she allows him to be an equal in her company. I trust my daughter to comport herself in a manner dignifying a royal Princess. Merlin has led me to believe he will act honorably as well," Rodor pointed out rather frankly.

"As long as you look at it as a _servant-royal_ relationship…" Arthur assumed before stopping at the sight of Rodor's facial expression. "King Rodor, _you can't be seriously thinking…._ "

"Arthur, please. He made himself clear earlier. Please stop this," she insisted.

"Guinevere, I have to say it. This is ridiculous!" Arthur countered albeit stubbornly.

"No, King Arthur. The relationship between Merlin and Mithian _makes perfect sense._ Somehow she is now a sorcerer just as he is. They are bonded in ways I can't even fathom! So it is much more than a royal-servant relationship." Rodor rubbed his forehead in consternation. His anger billowed in his chest over trying to explain to the recalcitrant host. Instead he crossed the room toward the desk. Slowly he picked up the scroll as if it weighed as much as an anvil. He considered it anew. "I had hoped to discuss this with you and the others tomorrow. However if you wish to do so now…." He slowly shuffled back toward their side; each step weighing heavily as if he picked each foot off of a glued panel before setting it down again.

"Wish to do what now? What is that?" Arthur queried in confusion.

Rodor handed the scroll to Arthur. "I don't mean to be rude. This is my demand on the subject."

" _Your demand?_ " Arthur queried in shock as he surveyed the parchment scroll for himself. He broke the seal and unrolled it. His eyes scanned the text on it growing wider with each word. He stared incredulously at the guest. "You're serious?"

"Serious? Serious about what?" she pressed fearing that Rodor had just officially broken off negotiations or worse declared war on Camelot.

"Very much so, I fear." Rodor folded his arms across his chest. His mouth formed itself into a frown. His eyes glared at Arthur. "You will not see the truth when everyone else around you acknowledges it. By the laws and traditions of both Nemeth and Camelot in addition to his own realm of Mercia, Merlin has more than proven himself worthy of elevation to noble status. Before coming here, I researched this point. I might add that your man, Geoffrey of Monmouth, was more than helpful to Mithian and me in the archives. Besides Merlin is Mercian. What would King Reynald think of this? You would use _his own subject_ as if he was your own?"

Arthur returned the glare with a fiery one of his own. His body language grew more rigid and unyielding. "Have a care, King Rodor. Do not insult me after…."

"Arthur, you cannot create an affront just from that!" she interceded. "King Rodor was simply trying to lay out one explanation."

" _His interpretation_ , you mean," Arthur corrected her. "My father made Merlin a subject of Camelot when he was named as my personal servant. Cedric and Reynald have had most of the last decade to protest. They have not. Rodor, I'd advise you not to pursue this. It is still unseemly especially as a justification for the course you are pursuing."

"Then you are saying you should never have married Queen Guinevere then?" Rodor proposed indignantly. He put a finger up in front of her in a tacit signal to let him pursue the point for its own sake. "Nemeth is well aware of her worth. Why do you think we accepted Gedref in place of Mithian's position as Queen of this place? Much as you are arguing now, there are still nobles in both of our lands who feel that you should have married Mithian…that Guinevere is ineligible as a glorified servant wench. Fortunately for you, Mithian and I are not among them. On the contrary, she has more than proven her worth." He turned to her and bowed respectfully. "I wanted you to hear that. Thank you for your patience with that."

"I appreciate that, King Rodor," she accepted. "Still I will not let you come between Arthur and me."

"That is the farthest thing from my mind, Queen Guinevere. Still I would ask that you both not come between Mithian and happiness _again_. I am prepared to go by the customs of my kingdom. I respect yours. I only request that you honor Camelot's traditions as her King and Queen. Please, Arthur, I understand how close Merlin and you are. I am not asking you to foreswear that bond. I am simply asking you to allow him and Mithian to be happy. Is that not what you want?"

"I am his friend…true. Yet, King Rodor, I am also his King and lord," Arthur reminded the other royal pointedly.

She cleared her throat understanding what Rodor was getting at. "Arthur, Rodor is actually correct in what he's saying."

He stared in wonder at her. " _Excuse me?_ How would that be?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Forgive me but you speak often of breaking unjust traditions and parting ways with customs that might seem that way. You do so much in other regards. Can't we make that break as well? It's not like we'll never see Merlin or Mithian again. We can still help each other. There are other examples of how breaking tradition in cases of merit has been allowed by your father and you both. Look at how you knighted your brethren at the Round Table on the basis of valor. You insisted Merlin sit at the table and take part when you needed him. Yet you went back on that after the battle and the dust had settled. No, Arthur, you can't keep doing that. What will our subjects think of the double standard? As the other knights had done, Merlin earned his spurs then and so many other times over. Just the fact that he earned the position in the royal household _for saving your life_ makes the point clearly."

Arthur frowned while realizing that they had fortified their arguments in ways he could not refute. Worse still, he knew they were both correct. He sighed heavily knowing that his own knights, despite their issues with magic, would support the endeavor as well. "And I suspect that Sir Gawain would fall into this as well?"

"What of him?" Rodor queried before seeing where his host was going on that particular point. "Ah…I see. We have seen how he and Lady Britomart have shown increasing interest in each other. I expect we shall hear from them at some point soon. We are all part of something bigger. Let's make it so."

Arthur rubbed his chin while considering Rodor's supposition and proposal. He weighed the logic in his mind ruminating over each detail as he progressed. For several such minutes, he paced back and forth. His brow furrowed as his brain labored over the process. His eyes gazed out the window toward the woods where his friends enjoyed their time below.

Rodor and she exchanged glances toward each other and him uncertain of which direction he'd go in. They both knew so much could weigh on this decision…

…for Camelot…

…for Nemeth…

…for all of Britain as a whole….

Finally, after what seemed an eternity but in truth was only three minutes, Arthur stepped over to the desk and considered the heated wax, quill and gall bottle. He'd signed other such documents—many of them to be sure over the years—but none of the significance that sat in his hand. He'd used other quills such as that one but none would hold the importance of that one. He turned to Rodor. "May I?"

"Of course," Rodor agreed as _Relief_ 's cool balm washed over him.

Arthur slowly and laboriously dipped the quill into the ink. With great effort, he scratched his name to the document. Then he powdered that spot dry before producing his royal seal. He dipped it in the wax before stamping the imprint onto the document. "I hope you appreciate this, Merlin," he said to himself. Then he stepped away before he could change his mind and exhaled deeply. "There."

"Thank you. You'll see that Merlin will still be your greatest friend, ally and now brother," Rodor expressed allowing his facial expression to lighten a bit.

"I pray you're right." Arthur's chest still felt hollow and empty as if its heart had been ripped out.

"I am so proud of you right now," she complimented; her face beaming with pride and happiness. She embraced her husband to support and reassure him. "As we are happy, so can they be."

"That has always been my hope. I just have to keep the kingdom's stability as well," Arthur noted while accepting her comforting presence. "I…well…."

She let her eyes shine into his. For several seconds, they told him, _Perhaps Merlin won't be as close but I'm here. I love you, Arthur._

He inhaled feeling _Amor_ washing over him and dispelling the pain. He felt lighter than before as if a weight had been lifted from himself. He smiled and nodded silently as if in understanding.

Then she assured, "You don't want to lose Merlin's advice or presence. I know. We won't, Arthur. You're opening his world. Now Merlin doesn't have to hide anymore. He can love and practice his art freely. And look at Mithian. She won't be alone any more either. They can love each other. You've made it so. How can they not still be our friends?"

"How not indeed?" Arthur concurred. "Perhaps though we might keep this between us until tonight?" A plan sprung to his mind over how to announce this turning point and put his friends in the best possible light. Seeing their confused expressions, he put his hands up reassuringly. "It's a surprise-a good one for tonight at the feast if you both will work with me."

"Go on. We're listening," Rodor indicated.

"We can have Merlin enter the hall with Mithian and you. As soon as everyone is seated including Guinevere and myself, I will make the proclamation and call Merlin forward. I will then raise him to noble status. Then I will leave it to you to knight him," Arthur proposed.

She wiped a happy tear from her eye while imagining the scene in her mind's eye. "I'll definitely play my part."

"As will I. I suspect there may be something else going on if you get my meaning?" Rodor supposed.

"Yes well…that is if Merlin can stop from tripping over his own tongue and fat feet and _ask her already_ ," Arthur interjected half-seriously and yet warmly.

"I think he'll get it just right," she agreed.

"Remember we have to keep this from the rest of the palace. There are some that I want in on it. I need to speak with Gawain, Britomart and Talesin. Can we fetch them all to our chambers? Again, discretion is the key. I want this to be a complete surprise for Merlin and Mithian both." Arthur smirked at the thought of surprising the couple.

"It is a noble gesture. I shall do what I can," Rodor concurred with a warm smile. "It is an act befitting a great king." He held out his hand in friendship. "To peace and love?"

"To peace, love and _understanding_ ," Arthur declared while grasping the outstretched hand eagerly in his own. "I think this provides a solid foundation for the rebuilding. Wouldn't you say?"

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Rodor indicated with a big smile on his face; his heart warming over the anticipation of his daughter's reaction to their surprise. "And I propose we might reschedule our other discussions today? We do have this project to attend to and only a short time to do it in."

"I think we can do that, King Rodor," she agreed for them both. "Come. We need to find the others. We shall see you soon?"

"At the banquet? Yes of course. I shall say nothing to Merlin or my daughter as per this arrangement. Pardon me however if my joy as a father and a king is hard to conceal," Rodor pointed out.

"As is mine. It is perfectly understandable," Arthur assured him. "See you at the feast." With that, he led his Queen from the room and shut the door behind themselves.

Rodor marveled at what had just happened. He had just participated in a historic moment. Two kingdoms sat perched on the brink of war…a war that fortunately did not happen…because one king realized the Greater Good. _Now perhaps Arthur will rescind the ban on magic. One thing at a time, Rodor. Today is a celebration for Merlin and Mithian. I have already lost a son. If things go right, perhaps I will gain one? Just a few more hours to hold this in. Then I can celebrate openly._ He slowly drew his sword from its scabbard. He considered it in the light allowing the nicks and wear to reflect before his eyes. He'd won many battles and led his people against obstacles….

…now it would win another great battle with just two taps…

"Some small things can mean so much," he mused while sheathing the blade and setting about his preparations.

Much needed to be done indeed…


	55. Return and Preparations

Chapter 55 [Sunset—Camelot]

Mithian sighed heavily as her steed cantered into sight of the walled city. She'd so enjoyed the not-so secret afternoon away from the castle. The picnic provided by Gwen and Bors proved exquisite in its simplicity. The view on the ledge into the forested valley below and craggy peaks alongside took her breath away. The weather cooperated. The birds serenaded them.

And her Warlock was there with her….

She never wanted it to end.

She glanced around at the remaining woods before the clearing ahead. How her heart longed to remain there with him. Much as he'd suggested, she understood his desire to surrender the titles and powers—to just live a simple sylvan lifestyle even with the dangers involved. Her heart still danced with each of the daylight fireflies. Her ears craved the simple sounds from that perch.

Above them, the day prepared for its spectacular transition. _Sol_ sank toward his rest in his western bed. _Luna_ hovered just above the eastern horizon. Streaks of crimson, rouge, orange and yellow streaked the skies above. _Nocturne_ deepened the shades from her own place in the east.

Again she sighed. Just as with their interlude, the perfect day was ending. Their prison loomed once more along with the pretending to be mistress and servant. Their magic relegated to secret usage out of self-preservation. Politics and royal intrigue would be nipping at their heels...

…her heart sank at those thoughts….

 _Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?_ Merlin stopped his horse beside hers. He could clearly see her distress and disappointment.

"I'm fine, Merlin. Look at me. We've had a perfect afternoon. I'm behaving like a child wishing it could go on. Everything has an end. We have to be adults about it, right?" she attempted to assure him.

"And what's wrong with wishing it could go on? Mithian, we complete each other. I haven't had an afternoon like this in a long time… _if ever_. We'll find a way to make this work. Please. Smile for me." He pushed her chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. _We can speak to each other no matter *what* they do. They can't stop us._

A smile broke through the clouds of her despair. She chuckled suddenly feeling maddenly warmed by his presence. _No they can't. Merlin, thank you._

 _Never thank me, my Princess, for doing my duty to you._ His hand rubbed her arm affectionately.

 _Merlin, we are in sight of the walls. They'll see. What about Arthur?_ She pulled back out of self-preservation.

He rolled his eyes at his liege's hang ups with their relationship. For the first time since Freya's passing, he felt tempted to storm into the castle and force Arthur to rescind the old prohibitions. The fires burned within his heart and soul. He knew he had the power…

…much as Morgana had….

She stared at him. _Merlin, we can't think that way! Please don't be like that. Father will help us. So will our friends._

 _I know. I just don't want to be without you,_ he responded telepathically; her plea over the link dispelling that darkness.

 _And as you just said, they can't stop us. We just have to do it within the system. Change is coming, Merlin. We have to be better than Morgana or Morgause. You are so humble and kind. We can do this,_ she reminded him.

Just then Gawain and Britomart rode out of the main gate and toward their position.

"Don't look now. Seems we've been noticed," Merlin noted while shifting back to normal speech.

She shrugged. "At least it's them and not a whole detail, right?" She raised her hand to signal their friends toward them.

"Well look who decided to come back! Figured you two would still be out there," Gawain gibed good-naturedly.

Britomart shook her head. "Did you two have a great afternoon?" She gave a sarcastic glance toward her own companion.

"What?" Gawain queried in exasperation. "I was making a joke. _Okay?_ "

"It's all right, Sir Gawain. We appreciate the sentiment. Trust me—Merlin and I would both love to be still out there with the view." Mithian grinned at him.

"Nice! Merlin's finally impressing a lady. About time you got away from Arthur long enough to do that. Let's get you both back inside before the other knights hear you're out here," Gawain suggested.

"What? Arthur found out that I was gone, didn't he?" Merlin groused.

"Arthur threw a childish fit when he discovered George in his chambers," Britomart reported. "The Queen put him in his place. Besides King Rodor has given you both his blessing so he would approve as well. I know you two maintained propriety, Milady."

"Of course." Mithian sighed. _Even if I wish we didn't._

Merlin blushed at that particular thought.

Gawain of course couldn't resist jumping on that reaction. "Yeah well…ol' Merlin's looking like he got caught with his hand in the sugar."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "You're reaching, Gawain." Seeing the two ladies stiffening, he exhaled sharply. "Looks like someone's got a lot to learn about women, doesn't he? Coming, Princess?"

"I'll lead the way, my Prince," Mithian assured him before galloping toward the city walls.

"Her Prince huh? Sounds like someone had a _great afternoon_. Merlin, I'm proud of you!" Gawain complimented; his mind assuming a great many things.

"Not yet, Gawain. Come on. We have a feast to get ready for," Merlin disagreed as he followed his lady fair back toward the gates.

When the warlock had ridden out of earshot, Britomart pleaded, "Will you stop being like that!"

"Like _what_? I was just trying to get them out of their funk. If they're relaxed and in the moment, the less likely it is they'll be asking questions. Just doing what your king asked." He smirked. "Admit it. You would've liked it if they did do it."

"Yes I have never seen Princess Mithian so happy. Fine," she conceded before her eyes turned dark. "Still I don't _want anything to ruin that_." She rolled her eyes. "You can be such an oaf. _Honestly!_ "

"But you like me being the rouge," he jabbed mischievously; his cheeky smirk lighting up his entire face.

Now it was her turn to blush. "You wish! Now let's go before they start gossip about us!" She spurred her horse back toward the gate.

 _Seems our two sorcerers ain't the only ones in the snit! I must be nuts but I'm glad of this. Gotcha now, Brit!_ He rode on hard himself toward the gate.

A feast awaited with surprises galore…..

[An hour later—Mithian's Chambers]

Mithian sat in front of her mirror and fussed with her hair. While she realized that royal tradition normally dictated that a servant twist her locks into its normal _coiffure_ , frankly she preferred to do it for herself.

Her fingers fussed with the smooth strands pretending they were Merlin's.

She sighed while brushing it down and beginning the braiding process. _Some day we won't have to pretend any more. I hate propriety._

At that moment, a knock came from the door.

"Yes? Enter please," she bade.

Rodor eased his way inside and shut it behind himself. "I wanted to see how you were doing. You make excellent time in your preparations."

"Thank you, Father. I trust you had a wonderful afternoon?" she queried politely while continuing the braiding process.

"I did actually. Arthur and I negotiated an important tie between our respective kingdoms," he reported not bothering to hide the proud smile on his face for her benefit.

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. "And whatever would that be?" Her heart pretzeled itself with worry. _Arthur, you'd better not have pressured him into marrying me off! So help me!_

"Patience, Mithian. He and I will announce it at the feast," he indicated. "And don't worry, it does not involve forcing you into a marriage." He rubbed her shoulder caringly. "Still you are going to make some man very fortunate one day."

"I am lucky, Father. I have a man who loves me…if the world can see that," she declared proudly while finishing the braid and knotting her hair. She set a couple of pins into it to hold it in place.

"I know. Have faith. Things can take time." He grinned in admiration. "You look splendid! You make an old man proud to escort you, my Daughter."

"This girl's proud to be with such a gallant ruler, Sire," she replied warmly before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome," he noted while helping her from the chair. He escorted her from the chamber and toward the banquet hall….

[Physician's Chambers]

Merlin fussed with his formal servant's robes. He hated the fabric's heaviness. While the silk inlay was very nice, it embarrassed him with its ostentatiousness.

But worst of all, it marked him as a lower man. It asserted that he had no place with his Princess Fair.

He glowered while peering into the looking glass. "I have my duty tonight. Remember that. You are serving Mithian…that is expressing my love. I should content myself with that."

"You are actually serving the entire hall with everyone else, Merlin," Gaius reminded him from his bench. Despite being already dressed in his own ritualized attire, he poured over notes for a remedy. "You had your afternoon. Make sure you keep appearances."

The younger man turned toward his mentor; his eyebrow doing a serious impersonation of the latter's. "Excuse me?"

Gaius shook his head while offering a smile. "I can't believe you're thinking this way, Merlin. Frankly it could endanger everything you've built here. It could endanger the future of Albion itself. However, I do have faith in you. If anyone can, you will find a way to bridge your heart and duty."

"That's all I want to do, Gaius. I want to serve still but…."

"But you're in love and things are changing. Yes, Merlin, that too is a part of being a man." His eyes sparkled proudly. "Just be careful. The gossips were already carrying on today about you two."

"Whatever," Merlin dismissed. Just then a knock came from the door. "Now who?" He answered it to find Hunith standing there. "Mother?"

"King Arthur and Queen Guinevere requested I be at the banquet. Talesin and Kilgarrah arranged for me to be here. I can't believe all of this!" she explained as they embraced. "I'm so glad everyone's safe! I know time's short but can I come in?"

"Of course! I have to go in a couple of minutes." Merlin allowed her into the chamber. "Perhaps Gaius might escort you down there? Sorry I have to be with the other servants."

"That would be fine." She shook her head at the fine lavender gown she wore. The shoes felt confining to her feet. She wasn't used to her hair being the way it was. "It's too much really."

"That looks like Queen Guinevere's and Mithian's handiwork, knowing them," Merlin acknowledged. "Mother, you deserve a great night."

"Every night's a great night when you're with me, my Son," she assured him. "I'm sure the Princess feels the same way. Just be careful, Merlin."

"As I was just advising him, Hunith," Gaius cut in. "You do look splendid I have to say!"

"Thank you, Gaius. You look nice as well." She admired the chambers. "It seems bigger to me for some reason."

"It is the same size," Merlin observed. "Perhaps because there are more books?"

"More than likely, she's used to smaller places," Gaius deduced. "It is all right, Hunith. You're welcome no matter what. Now, as Merlin said, we should be going. We shall see you at the feast, Merlin."

"We'll be there soon, Merlin. You do look very nice. Even if you're a servant, remember, Arthur does value you," she reminded him. "And so does the Princess."

"I know. Thanks," Merlin flashed a grin before slipping away for his duties.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Gaius chided.

"I trust Merlin's judgment. Still, as Kilgarrah explained, this is not simply a passing crush. He and Princess Mithian are linked. Somehow, Destiny will bring them together. Patience is the key. One thing we peasants have is patience," she replied earnestly. "Now come, we do need to get down there."

"As you wish, Milady," he relented while blowing out the candle and escorting her from the room toward the scene developing below….


	56. Surprises and a Bond Formalized

Chapter 56 [Banquet Hall—Forty-five Minutes Later]

Due to the consternation of the previous month, everyone desired a most pleasurable outcome for the celebration at hand. Well none would be disappointed….

The four tables were set up in a square. They bulged with fruit, wine, meat and capon for their guests. One had Queen Elena and Matilda along with Prince Bors. Rodor, Mithian and, at the latter's insistence, Hunith sat at the second table. The knights of Camelot along with Britomart, Hector and Galahad occupied the third table. Various nobles and other guests occupied the fourth one.

Minstrels sang of fine legends and tales for their audience.

The servants bustled about of course making sure that everyone felt satisfied.

Arthur watched the entire crowd with pleasure. He certainly wanted his guests to enjoy themselves. Besides he would definitely compliment the cooks over the preparations at hand. Still he waited for just the right moment to make the Big Announcement.

"It is nice. Isn't it, Arthur?" Gwen supposed while cutting into his interlude. "Our friends together…being friends."

"Yes. There are none of the tensions. I do wish Merlin were filling my cup though," he groused while eyeing his over flowing goblet. "I can't pick this bloody thing up without spilling it all over my hand."

"George does need to be reined in a bit with his enthusiasm." She smiled at seeing Merlin waiting on the Nemeth contingent along with Hunith. "They seem natural together, don't they?"

"They do," he conceded heavily. While he had readily adjusted to how things progressed, he grew weary of the hints in that regard. "Time to make it official?"

"Long past time," she concurred; her eyes motioning toward the goblet of plenty in front of himself.

He sipped the contents down to acceptable levels. Then he tapped his goblet to get everyone's attention before standing. "Good Evening, Everyone. I trust everything is to your liking? Once again welcome to Camelot! It is only fitting that you all should share in the bounties of our table. For without all of you, we would not have any of it. We remember those who fell in service to protect all of this so that we might enjoy it in their memory. We remember each of our roles in preserving the greater good. To Camelot's allies! May you prosper as you help us to do!"

"Hear! Hear!" the crowd toasted before savoring the sweet wine.

Arthur allowed himself a gulp before clearing his throat. "There are those who serve who have been overlooked. Due to my father's laws, they contribute in covert manner from the shadows never asking for recognition…only satisfying themselves with the role of serving those they care for. As I was reminded recently, during Morgana's first occupation of Camelot, I knighted the first members of my Round Table. Others served by me as my equals as well. Gaius, our esteemed court physician, stood tall in those days. Of course, Queen Guinevere more than proved her worth that day as well." He let his eyes meet hers for a long minute.

She let her eyes sparkle into his. _I love you too, Arthur._

He sucked in a sweet breath before forcing himself to press on. "One other however, I admit, more than pulled his weight in defeating the undead legions. Sir Lancelot, you were with him, were you not?"

Lancelot stood and nodded. "Indeed I was, King Arthur."

"Can you point him out for us? It's long past time he should be brought out of the shadows, don't you think?" Arthur proposed.

"I heartily agree," Lancelot concurred. His heart beat with pride for his friend. He turned toward the warlock who served others unassumingly. "It was Merlin. He is the bravest man I know. Perhaps he uses magic in contrast to our swords. Still, as you said, none of us would be here without our friends. That is especially true in his case. Without him, we'd be dead several times over." He raised his glass. "To Merlin!"

"Bloody straight, Lance!" Gawain chimed in enthusiastically while raising his glass as well. "To Merlin!"

As one, the guest rulers and their immediates raised their goblets. Camelot's own knights did the same without hesitation.

"HEAR! HEAR!" the room shook from the hearty chorus.

Merlin blushed with embarrassment.

"Even now, he won't take credit! Merlin, it's all right! You deserve it!" Tristan asserted from where he and Isolde sat.

 _Don't make me get involved. I'll set any of the prats who don't approve straight!_ Mithian indicated straightforwardly over the link.

Merlin simply nodded and offered everyone a simple smile of thanks and appreciation.

"Thank you, Everyone. Merlin, we've known each other for a decade now. Besides the fact that you are the _worst servant ever_ and a _bumbling prat_ , you never cease to amaze how you manage to pull a _workable solution_ in a mess," Arthur teased while letting everyone see him grinning as he said it. "Seriously, Merlin, I think it's time we did something about this whole thing. Don't you? Get up here!"

Merlin set the pitcher of wine down in his hands. He felt every eye in the place watching him. "Yes, Sire." He forced himself to stride forward without tripping over his own nervous feet. He passed by his Princess not daring to look at her but needing her supportive vibes and aura to assure his passage.

Mithian smiled supportively and nodded. Her eyes motioned toward the waiting sovereign. _As much as I'd like to tell you to keep him waiting, be the better man, Merlin. I love you._

 _And I love you,_ Merlin agreed warmly over the link as he kept going. A dozen strides later, he stood before his monarch. "Yes, Sire?"

"See, Merlin? It wasn't that hard. Please kneel," Arthur told him.

Mithian stared in anticipation getting the gist. A smile broke out across her face. She turned to Rodor; her eyes wanting assurance.

Rodor motioned toward the dais and smiled as his surprise was about to unfold.

Arthur looked to Gwen who rose and nodded. "Queen Guinevere, can you join me?"

"It will be my genuine pleasure," she concurred while moving to her husband's side. Her eyes shone warmly on their servant.

Arthur smiled. "Merlin of Ealdor, for your service and gallantry, I make you a free man. Furthermore I raise you to noble status." He drew his sword. With a single tap on the right shoulder, he affirmed this proclamation. "Rise, Merlin." He reached under the table, produced a set of new clothes and set them on the table. "And for our sakes, please _stop dressing like a prat already!_ " He extended his arms drawing his friend into a tight embrace. "Congratulations."

Hunith clapped her hands over her mouth. She sat in shock. Her son had earned his freedom…from peasantry and prejudice. Her heart skipped with joy.

Gaius beamed at his protégé with pride over Merlin's accomplishment.

Everyone around the table applauded loudly and most enthusiastically.

"For the next presentation, I believe King Rodor of Nemeth wanted a role. King Rodor, please join us," Arthur invited beckoning his counterpart forward.

Rodor beamed with pride and satisfaction. He squeezed his daughter's hand before rising to his feet. "Enjoy this moment. It is well deserved."

Mithian wiped a tear from her eye. Her heart skipped intermittent beats. Even if she maintained proper decorum on the outside, she was jumping up and down in exultation over her love's accomplishment. She exchanged looks with an equally disbelieving Hunith. "I hope we're not dreaming."

"If so, it's a wondrous one," the ecstatic mother concurred; her eyes shining through _Delight's_ mists.

Meantime Rodor had reached the front. He offered Arthur a respectful nod of the head before turning to Merlin. "Well now, Merlin, this has been quite an evening. Has it not?"

"It…it has, Your Highness," Merlin stammered; his mind still spinning from his change in status. He looked into the elder king's eyes. _But there is something else I want more than anything. You know what that is._

Rodor beamed at the younger man. "Congratulations on your new status. I can see you, however, being no different than our own recently elevated knight and friend, Lady Britomart. You will continue as healer, advisor and warrior. Now, however, you will do so openly in the company of your brethren. Much as you played a great role in relieving our cities' sieges, rescuing myself, Princess Mithian, your King and Queen, so shall you take this example into the future. Does this sound suitable to you?"

"It does, Your Highness. As King Arthur noted earlier, we would not have this if not for each others' contributions. My friends rescued me first from the dungeons below our feet. Sorcerers and knights worked together to make it possible. I would be proud to carry this tradition forward for the betterment of our kingdoms and the greater good of Britain," Merlin declared humbly.

"As so you shall." Rodor unsheathed his sword and let it glint in the flickering torchlight for a second. Then he gazed down on the warlock. "Merlin of Ealdor, do you swear to protect the innocent? Do you swear to serve others before yourself? Do you swear loyalty to your kings and their courts? Will you stand tall in the face of adversity even if it means your death?"

Merlin without hesitation looked into his eyes and nodded. "I so swear, Your Highness. Serving you and Arthur is my greatest honor."

"And it is good to hear." Rodor looked to Arthur.

Arthur offered a broad grin to his friend before nodding back to Rodor to proceed.

The visiting king touched his right shoulder and then his left with the sword. "Then rise a knight and a healer, _Sir Merlin_. You are now a knight. Take your place with your brethren." He sheathed his sword and offered his hand.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Gawain bellowed affectionately.

As one, Perceval, Leon, Elyan, Britomart, Ywain and Lancelot stood and offered Merlin another round of applause welcoming him into their ranks.

Merlin felt so overwhelmed that he could barely breathe. With Rodor's assistance, he managed to stumble back to his feet. He barely managed to keep his composure in the face of these most unexpected surprises.

His deeds and status were finally being recognized….

 _He was free of servile status….._

"Merlin, are you all right?" Rodor queried with concern.

"He's overwhelmed. I think we've shocked him," Arthur deduced. "He'll get used to it." He smirked at his former servant.

"It is…gracious. I'm savoring the moment. Thank…you both," Merlin expressed with effort; his lips pushing the sounds and words together and out for them all to hear. He turned to survey the group. A dreamy smile spread across his face. "Thank you all." His eyes met each of his friends in turn.

 _No, Merlin, thank you, my Love. Now we are free,_ Mithian told him over the link. Her eyes misted with joy. She trembled with happiness over the surprise from her father and Arthur.

Merlin nodded. _Then there is one more thing I want._ He bit his lip knowing he was about to risk everything on the next gambit. Frankly he didn't care.

 _What could that….? I…._ Mithian's eyes went wide as she felt his anxiety and trepidation mixing in with the happiness and elation. While he was being cryptic, his intentions suddenly became clear to her.

"Princess?" Britomart queried expectantly immediately jumping to her side.

"No…It's all right. I just considered something in this moment is all. My apologies," Mithian assured her friend and the rest of the chamber. Her eyes sparkled into Merlin's. _Then don't keep me waiting! Ask the Bloody Question already!_

Merlin chuckled to himself allowing an affectionate smirk for her.

"Is there a joke we missed?" Rodor wondered bemused.

"It's Merlin being Merlin," Arthur noted. "I wish he'd stop with the mystery already. Merlin, would you care to share your insight with us?"

Merlin still looked at his Princess; his eyes locked in concert with hers. His heart beat in concert with hers. Together they danced in a warm waltz across the ether of their shared mind link….

 _Merlin?_

 _Yes?_

 _The Question. You are going to ask some time tonight. Aren't you?_

 _Yes…The Question…._

Merlin collected himself. "Sorry. This all is so overwhelming. I mean the thought of not having to touch bed pans again or doing _every_ meal on the battlefield takes some getting used to. Still it is a great honor to stand alongside…truly alongside…all of you at last. King Rodor, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, thank you so much. I have only wanted to preserve the Greater Good and serve. Now the only difference is that I can do so from the Light instead of the Shadows. I did have one other thing that I desire. If I may?"

"If we can, Merlin," Arthur relented.

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin hustled from the spot toward the Nemethian delegation. Admittedly he nearly tripped twice over his nervous feet. His heart pounded. His pulse raced. Sweat drenched his brow. While to most, he had it all now.

In truth though, there was one more thing he wanted more than everything else….

"Princess? May I?" Merlin asked hopefully; his eyes entreating her desperately.

In truth from her perspective, Mithian wanted to jump out of the seat, throw herself into his arms and just yell, "YES! YES! BLOODY HELL YES!" For Dignity's sake, however, she rose slowly as a noble should and stood before him. "Is there something you need of me, Sir Merlin?"

 _You know what we both want._

 _Form, Merlin. We do have to give them the show. All part of being a noble and at court._ She rolled her eyes and gave him an impetuous smirk.

His mouth went dry. His heart tripped over its own beats. His brain could barely put two thoughts together at that point. Still he pressed on. "Despite our stations, Princess, you've endeavored to be a friend since we met several years ago. You always cared about a servant's opinion. You have the ability to see through the outer shell to a person's heart and soul. That makes you remarkable. Despite the adversities you've faced here and elsewhere, you're still special. You're still you. And you're not afraid to sacrifice to…to save others. That's why…why…."

"It's all right," she assured him; her hands squeezing his reassuringly.

He nodded while sucking in a deep breath. "It's why I fell in love with you. Being what we are, it's all the more so. I know what I want." He got down on his knees in front of her.

A collective breath could be heard around the hall before everything went silent.

Merlin's ears rang with the vacuum. His nerves hamstrung his resolve.

"And what is that, Sir Merlin? What can I give you?" she queried helping him along.

He looked up at her. "The privilege of being your Prince and husband. Princess Mithian of Nemeth, will you marry me?"

She laughed affectionately. "Oh, Sir Merlin! Why are you so nervous? _Of course I say YES!_ " She yanked him to his feet and into a deep kiss….

…propriety be damned on that front….

For a long ten heartbeats, their lips remained locked in solemn tribute to one another. The energies flowed in empathetic bliss between them. Their hearts floated and danced as if nothing else mattered for a brief time.

When they opened their eyes, he whispered, " _F_ _àinne_ _!_ " He opened his right hand to reveal an exquisite ring. Garnets, emeralds and diamonds floated in a tight archipelago on their sea of white gold. "For you, my Princess, with my thanks. May I?"

"As if you'd need to ask?" she supposed impetuously as she extended her right hand palm down.

He carefully and guardedly slid the precious bauble onto her ring finger allowing it to settle into place before he let it go. He smiled warmly at her before climbing back to his feet.

She held the ringed hand up for all to see. "I trust this meets with you approval, Father?"

Everyone stared in awe and shock at the precious jewel encircling her finger. More than a few wondered where a former servant had acquired (some might have said stolen) the ring in question. None however would have dared voice the question. Still most felt glad to be in the circle for that glorious moment.

Rodor nodded; his eyes shining with pride. "Absolutely! Please approach, you two."

"Together then?" Merlin requested while holding his hand out.

"Together!" his newly minted _fiancée_ agreed while taking his hand and leading him back toward the hosting royals in the front of the room.

They strode in unison much as two students might as part of a graduation march. Their hands savoring the truly accepted bonding betrothed onto them.

Eyes watched their progress. Tears sparkled and glittered in the flickering torchlight. Emotions peaked in celebration around them. Muted toasts kissed the air.

 _Well done, you both!_ Kilgarrah cheered over the telepathic connection.

The couple smiled at each other before reaching their hosts. As one, they bowed before the regal figures there.

"Thank you for accepting us, King Rodor and King Arthur," Mithian expressed gratefully.

"It is our exquisite pleasure to grant you this boon, Milady," Arthur replied. "As you allowed for my happiness, it is only fitting that I should assist you in achieving yours. Just watch out for Merlin. He does have a habit of finding trouble."

"I believe, Arthur, that he does so at your side," Gwen reminded him eliciting more than a few coughs and chuckles around the room.

"Yes…well…there are things to be said for duty after all," Arthur defended himself while maintaining composure.

"Yes, Sire. I shall look out for him as he does for me," Mithian vowed affectionately.

"And he shall do so as a member of our royal house," Rodor proclaimed. He embraced his daughter's _fiancé_ with a royal air. "As I said this morning, you have more than earned this privilege, Merlin. I know you will take care of Princess Mithian in all things and serve us accordingly."

"I shall, Sire," Merlin concurred.

"Now rise, you two. We have a celebration to enjoy before planning the next!" Arthur chided half-seriously. He motioned to the two empty chairs to his immediate left. "Perhaps you might take those seats? Merlin, you might want to change first." He motioned to the clothes still sitting on the table.

Merlin shrugged and took the gifted outfit. "Be back." He rushed out of the room, down the hall and around the corner. Then he laid out the brown tunic and pants not to mention the new boots. His eyes glinted and then closed as the magic did its work….

When he opened them again, he found himself in his noble outfit with his former outerwear not able to be found. He shook his head. "To think such finery means so much to them. Oh let them have their fun." He heard the celebratory music beckoning him back down the hall. _You all really started without me?_

 _Not really. You know Arthur. The prat's impatient and so am I. I want to see you, my Prince!_

He snickered at her emotional tugging on his heart strings as he rounded the corner again and returned to the grand affair. There he crept back toward the main table so as not to disturb the performance at hand.

Before he could reach it, however, Arthur put his hand up stopping the music. "Merlin, you never cease to amaze me. Did you _really_ think anyone wouldn't notice you? Honestly you are being such an _idiot_ …albeit a well-dressed one at that." He smiled and pulled the seat out for his friend.

"Yes, Sire," he accepted although he had wanted to say something more. Still, as he settled into his place at his Princess' side, he didn't care about that rejoinder. He had food, a new rank and title, two kingdoms….

…and best of all the approved love of his Princess Fair….

And that was all he really could ask for. All indeed…..


	57. New Arrangements

Chapter 57 [Three Hours Later]

[Nemethian Guest Chambers]

[A/N: Sorry this one's so short. Working on a longer installment as we speak! Thanks!]

Merlin shuffled slightly; his footsteps wavering ever so slightly. He smiled broadly and proudly. His hand clasped affectionately in Mithian's. Still his mind drifted all over the place….

…no doubt due to the wine Gawain kept pouring in his goblet….

The warlock sighed heavily almost anticipating how Gaius would react to this situation. _Merlin, you should have known better! You know that one sniff of a tavern maid's apron gets you more drunk than an sailor!_

"Gaius, s…stop it. Having fun," he muttered indignantly.

She arched an eyebrow at him. While she did feel somewhat lightheaded, she maintained enough sensibility to guide them both…

…in direct contrast to the chivalric expectation of _him_ walking _her_ back to her room…

"Are you sure you can make it back to Gaius' chambers, Merlin?" she supposed intently. "You know Father arranged with Arthur for your new room."

"Gaius'll…be looking for me," he protested; each word slurring more heavily than the last.

"Yes. I'm sure he will. Still, you're staying here. I can explain to Gaius in the morning. Best you get used to your _new arrangements._ " She smirked at him in a warm yet confident manner. While she wished they could have just consummated their bond right then and there, once more she gave ground to propriety….

…but just some ground, mind you….

She guided him past her own door and toward the next one adjoining it. _I hope Persephone straightened things out in here!_ She pulled the latch and eased the door open to find that the room had been mostly made up…

…all but the bed that is….

"Wh…where are we?" he asked; his mind racing confusedly. "Ain't your…chamber. Can't…sleep…with…you yet."

She frowned while fighting down her desire. _Not that I don't want to. Remember the bigger picture!_ She sucked in a difficult breath as she asserted her self-control. "Not yet," she advised. "This was going to be your surprise tomorrow, Merlin. Still I know I can't get us across the castle alone on foot. My magic isn't strong enough yet either."

"Your smile…is magic," he noted.

She giggled at his half-sloshed compliment. Her cheeks blushed with streaks of crimson. _At least he isn't cursing up a blue streak or worse!_ Somehow she got him to sit down in the teakwood chair by the writing table. "Give me a minute." She huffed while trying to push through her own buzz. Her eyes glowed. " _A_ _dhèanamh an leabaidh_ _!_ "

In response, the fine canary yellow sheets slithered much like snakes across the mattress. The goose-down quilt topped them like a fine snow dusting the mountain tops. The pillows puffed invitingly at the head of said bed.

She smiled with satisfaction at her handiwork. While it was true that her magic was not yet strong enough to transport them across the mundane world as in the spiritual one, it could still feather a fine nest worthy of her beloved warlock. She turned to him. "All right—on your feet, Merlin." She tugged him to his feet.

"Wha'. Need…sleep. S'rry," he muttered contritely.

"It is not a great thing, Merlin." She helped him into the bed. She pulled the covers over him wrapping their softness about him. "Sleep well." Her lips gently kissed their blessing onto his brow. Her eyes glittered at him. "I love you. See you in the morning." With that, she turned and quickly departed to her own quarters and her own dreams.

Even as they slept on, other forces summoned them to something greater. Something greater indeed….


	58. Summoned to the Dreamscape

Chapter 58 [Dreamscape—Sometime Later]

A gentle warm breeze playfully billowed Merlin's hair and caressed his cheek. Lavender wafted into his nostrils. His ears instinctively picked up on something rustling nearby. Still he dozed on; his mind occupied with dreams of bliss and pleasure….

…of that future to be forged with Mithian….

 _Emrys,_ a soft feminine voice called to him.

"Mmm…na' now. Want to sleep," he protested not wanting to heed the call.

 _EMRYS! GET UP!_ the Voice snapped at him.

His eyes snapped open. He nearly jumped from the uptick in the command's tone. He breathed heavily while sitting up suddenly. He flexed his fingers and rubbed his temples. Surprisingly he felt no hangover or aftereffects. "Sorry. Just need a minute to wake up."

Admittedly he swore the voice sounded familiar…

"Oh Merlin. You _never_ change," the woman in question giggled in spite of herself.

As his surroundings blurred into focus, he swore he was in the midst of a giant meadow. Grasses almost as tall as he rustled in the breeze. The purple flowers bloomed at his feet along with another plant with greeny leafy vines and small scented white flowers. Overhead the sun shone down warmly in its light blue sea.

"We do have to speak, Merlin, when you get your bearings," she advised.

As she said those words, he finally recognized the speaker. "Freya?" He turned to his left to find his deceased former love watching him intently. He stiffened at the sight of her emerald robe and priestess' necklace. He could see the staff in her right hand used to assist in her spell craft.

"Yes, Merlin. Come. Mithian and the others are waiting," she advised while carefully assisting him to his feet. "You did have to drink so much, didn't you?" She sighed heavily. "You're going to pay for that in the morning."

"It was a party."

"Yes. Sir Gawain provokes that, does he not? I suppose you have a pass _this time_ ," she relented although the raised eyebrow offered a gentle rebuke against that particular tendency.

He rolled his eyes as they entered a small oak grove. "So what's with your robes? Are you back permanently?"

"She will explain shortly," Freya advised cryptically. "I wasn't the one who woke you up just now."

"It didn't sound like you," he recalled. "So who?"

 _Come forth, Emrys, and see me for yourself. It is past time we should meet,_ the voice noted. _Freya, guide him into the center._

 _Yes, Milady,_ the priestess concurred. She assisted him through the initial ring of trees and into what seemed like a pristine clearing similar to the meadow outside.

"Nothing here," he deduced.

"Because you're muddled, Merlin, by that grog," she groused. Her eyes glowed and she waved a hand.

On command, a few wisps of mists wafted into the clearing. They collected into a floating gray mass in the center before expanding to encompass them as well.

"Relax, Merlin. We are being transported to another part of this dream realm," she assured him. "Mithian is already there. It will be all right. Now step forward."

He nodded hesitantly. His mind instinctively worried for his _fiancée_. He had no idea what awaited him on the other side or if she was all right for that matter. Still he had to find out. "All right," he relented and stepped through the mists.

A bright light dazzled his eyes for a second before they could readjust. As they did so, he noted a ring of giant granite slabs around himself—a druidic worship ring. Sitting around the circle on their own respective stone seats, Talesin, Mordred and Mithian discussed something intently. Kilgarrah listened intently before eyeing his charge entering into their midst. "Merlin. It is about time."

"You're awake!" Mithian realized before getting up and walking over to him. "Do you know what this is?"

"No. I was about to ask you since you have more experience with this stuff," he admitted.

She frowned. "Not that much more, Merlin. I didn't do this. What is this?"

 _It is my domain, Mithian of Nemeth. Welcome._ The triple goddess strode regally into view. Her robes rustled ever so slightly in the breeze. Her eyes focused on each of the individuals before herself. _I appreciate you heeding my call, my Children. We have a grave matter before us._

 _What would that be, Milady? We have defeated the dark forces. You have assisted us in containing Morgana Pendragon and the priestess Morgause,_ Talesin queried respectfully.

 _True. You have reset the balance for the moment through your devotion and service. Still the repression of those qualities in your realms cannot be allowed to stand. Even now, several of your kings and queens descend upon Camelot to discuss rescinding the ban on magic and my faith. Those of you who sit at the table will have a singular opportunity to sway them to do so. Morgana Pendragon did much damage to the people and bred mistrust. It is for you, Mithian, Merlin and Freya to set the balance right,_ the goddess pointed out.

 _What will Freya do? I'm adjusting to being Mithian's consort but is she just a priestess?_ Merlin queried. He turned to Freya, "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"It is quite all right, Merlin _,_ "Freya assured him. "By the goddess' grace, I am now the High Priestess of Avalon. Morgana abused her prerogative in that regard. While her goal of preserving the old religion was right, her means and methods hurt us all."

 _Quite true, my Priestess,_ the goddess concurred. _It is for all of you to plant the seed of a united Albion. The first goal however is tolerance for our kind. Avalon must be allowed at the table. I have instructed the Sidhe to be less hostile toward your outer realm. Still you should all be aware that they do have their role in the greater scheme of things. A balance must be restruck, my Children. It is for you to help that to occur._

 _But how can we sway things on our own? Our own actions can be turned against us. My brother, Kay, blamed Merlin for simply trying to use his abilities to help us all,_ Mithian pointed out.

 _If I may, Milady, we should all strive to understand the outcomes of our magic,_ Kilgarrah interjected sagely. _I have often lectured Emrys thusly during the last decade. What happened these last two weeks is unfortunately normal. Yes, Emrys, you do great good. You need, however, to mitigate the side effects of that good so that it does not disrupt other events around you._

Merlin frowned and bowed his head. "We didn't have time to mitigate things! Mithian was about to be burned at the stake! There would have been more bloodshed both at Whitgate and Camelot! I contained both cases. Sometimes a display is needed."

 _Is it, Emrys?_ The goddess scratched her chin. _I do not doubt that there were many lives saved as you argue. And yes, men sometimes need a reminder of the greater powers that be out there. Still, as we move forward, such intimidation tactics can be a hindrance. In terms of the rescue, think of how your friends rescued you through covert methods. Perhaps you might try the same? In terms of opening the gates, perhaps destroy the bars holding the gates shut instead of blowing them open? It makes no sense to summon a hurricane to dispense with a gnat. True, it accomplishes the task. On the other hand, it also inspires fear. Those like Morgana Pendragon would use that to their own ends. Inspire trust, love and cooperation not fear and mistrust._

 _Remember how you rescued me from the bounty hunter?_ Freya offered him. _Use more subtlety. None of us are criticizing *what* you did. Rather it's *how* you did it. We should all strive to focus the intensity of our magic. That is all she is saying._

 _As I have told you many times, be aware of your surroundings. Too often you and the rest of us have focused on immediate outcomes without knowing or perhaps not caring how those events affect the future,_ Kilgarrah reminded Merlin but everyone else as well.

 _But, Merlin, without you, we wouldn't be here either,_ Mithian assured her beloved. _You're now a Prince because of your deeds, your heart, my love and yes, our magic. Let's take what Father would inspire further._

 _Well spoken, Mithian. Thank you,_ the goddess acknowledged with a gentle bow of the head. _Our time here draws to a close. I will call you back here from time to time as need arises. For now, however, endeavor to seek an understanding for our kind amongst ordinary mortals. That time comes now. Thank you for coming. May you have strength and courage in the coming days._ With that she waved her hands.

The mists enveloped them all pulling them back toward their respective places.

Perhaps the first battle was over but another important task was at hand, it seemed…..


	59. Historic Watershed

Chapter 59 [Next Morning—Camelot]

With his mind off in the dreamscape, Merlin slumbered blissfully. His head floated on a royal pillow. His body wrapped in the quilt Mithian had drawn lovingly over him. In addition her essence relaxed him further almost as a protective assurance…

…if only it could have lasted….

 _Merlin. Merlin, you need to get up,_ Mithian called to him through the link.

 _What? Can't I sleep?_ He winced and rolled over burying his head in the pillow.

 _We have the negotiations this morning. Besides you and I need to talk with Father about certain matters._ She stopped herself short; her own senses reeling from his hangover as well. _You just had to drink as much as you did last night, didn't you? I'm *really* going to have to speak to Sir Gawain and those knights about that._

 _It was a party, Mithian. Kind of goes with the territory and…._ His eyes slowly cracked open to the waking world….

…as they did, the streaming sunlight dazzled his recovering senses. His eyes couldn't deal with the light. His temples pounded as if besieged by a battering ram.

"AHHH!" he complained before covering his face with his hands.

 _Goes with the territory, does it? You might want to get some water from the pitcher,_ she advised pointedly. _And get dressed please. I'll be right there._

He exhaled sharply before efforting himself from the bed. As he did so, he surveyed the chamber in confusion. _What? Where is this?_ He squinted while making out the dresser, his four post bed, the writing table with a pitcher and glass in its closer left corner to himself. "These aren't my quarters!" He glanced down at the noble attire from the previous evening. "At least I'm dressed. Guess that wasn't a dream after all." He poured himself a cup of water and drank it down slowly.

As he did so, a knock came from the door.

 _Merlin, it's me._

He managed a rueful smile while setting the cup down. He staggered over to the door and opened it to find her standing there in the faint yellow gown she'd worn during her first courtship years earlier. "Good morning. Guess last night happened?"

"It most certainly did. The drinking I could've done without. Everything else, however…." Her lips caressed his cheek affectionately. "Everything else was _perfect_." She grinned at him while holding up her prized possession. "Thank you for the ring, Merlin."

"You're welcome." He admired the bauble's refractions in the early morning sunlight. "It matches your eyes. Hope King Rodor likes it."

"He's already complimented you twice on it. Guess you don't remember. By the way, this is your chamber now. Father and I were going to surprise you today. I couldn't get you across the castle by myself last night so I let you sleep in here," she informed him. She set a small green bottle on the table beside him.

"So that's how I got in here," he realized. He considered the bottle closely. "What is this?"

"It's a tonic to deal with your _malady_ , Merlin. Kay had similar issues with liquor. Father accordingly made a practice of carrying this with us," she explained. She frowned; her heart still aching over the loss of her brother.

"I'm still feeling it too." He forced himself past the pain and numbness to embrace her supportively. "I'm sorry." 

"I guess we all need to take the goddess' advice, don't we? I don't blame you. Neither does Father." She steeled her own resolve and looked him affectionately in the eye. "I love you, Merlin."

"And I love you." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Now do I dare ask about this tonic and how it tastes?"

"How do Gaius' remedies taste? It works." She shrugged almost playfully. "We do have negotiations to get to."

He rolled his eyes before setting the bottle to his mouth. The liquid coated his mouth and throat with a bitter taste. It burned on its passage down toward his stomach. His mouth wrinkled up like a dried prune. "That is _vile_!"

"So Kay said as well." She walked over to the wardrobe. "Meantime let's see what we have in here." She inspected the two new tunics—one blue and one green—as well as another pair of breeches fashioned from brown cloth. "Arthur certainly did his part. These clothes will more than do." She took out the blue top. "Perhaps you might put this on?"

"What's wrong with what I have on? It's _noble_. Definitely better than what I'm used to," he assessed while still adjusting to his new station. He labored in a couple of deep breaths allowing the medicine to alleviate the hangover's symptoms.

"Nobility's not in the clothes or the title, Merlin. It's in your heart," she assured him. "You've _always_ been noble at least to me." She rubbed his shoulder. "How's your head?"

"The headache's going away." He accepted the blue top from her before going in back of the changing area. There he removed the rumpled top from the previous evening and replaced it with the fresh blue one. He stepped out anxiously and glanced toward her. "That better?"

"You'll do," she teased with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "Now let's go. You know how Arthur gets when he's waiting."

He rolled his eyes ruefully. He could almost feel the impatience radiating from across the castle already. "Yeah we'd best get moving." He took her hand. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," she assured him. "Now we are free to love. Let's see what we can do for magic." She squeezed his hand gently before leading him from the chamber.

[Fifteen Minutes Later—Round Table]

Arthur sat pensively at the table while tapping his fingers impatiently. He felt so out of sorts on that particular morning. He could think of a hundred other things he'd rather be doing rather than a preliminary agreement on magic use….

…but it was a necessary concord given the relations between Camelot and Nemeth…

He glanced around the table to find Gwen, Prince Bors, King Rodor, Queen Elena and Queen Annis of Caerleon all awaiting the start of the talks as well. "I apologize. It seems _the new prince_ can't find his way all of a sudden."

"He has much to celebrate, Arthur. I will take the blame for him," Rodor interceded. "Be patient. Merlin learns what it means to be a noble. Besides we still wait for Meleagant to be brought up as well."

"Merlin?" Annis inquired having just arrived from her kingdom in the north only with the sunrise. "Is he not your servant, Arthur?"

"He was. I freed and knighted him last night, Queen Annis. He is now the Crown Prince of Nemeth and engaged to Princess Mithian." Arthur downed the rest of his mead to help him adjust to that particular thought.

Perceval knocked at the door. "Sire, we have Meleagant for the proceedings. May we bring him in?"

"I can see myself into the room," the prisoner protested. He strode indignantly into the area and toward the two empty chairs together. "Let me guess…our _new_ couple sits together?" He glared at Rodor. "How does _my crown_ fit on your head?"

"Considering I am the rightful king, it fits well, Meleagant," Rodor pointed out not bothering to hide his anger as he responded.

"I would thank you not to insult the others, Meleagant. You're only here as a courtesy. Please sit on the other side. Those seats are reserved for the other members of the Nemeth delegation," Arthur chided while motioning toward the empty seat.

"Yes well _servant-royals_ are the rage. Are they not?" Meleagant sassed while smirking at Gwen and then Elena insultingly.

"Have a care, Meleagant," Meredith informed him; her hand firmly on her sword's hilt.

"Meredith, it is all right," Elena assured her second-in-command. "I will not allow an ill-considered insult to sully these proceedings. May we proceed?"

At that moment, Mithian helped the still recovering Merlin into the room. "Good morning, Everyone. My apologies for keeping you waiting."

"Quite all right given the occasion," Gwen assured them on everyone's behalf. Her eyes twinkled at Merlin. "Take your time, Merlin, to get your bearings."

"Thank you," Merlin accepted with an instinctive bow for Arthur and Guinevere before slumping into his seat unceremoniously.

"That's what we're here for, Merlin," Arthur indicated while dealing with his own impatience over the situation. "Now if we're all here, we can start…."

Lancelot knocked at the door. "Forgive us, King Arthur. There is another party seeking admission to the proceedings. A woman showed up in an emerald gown under a brown hooded cloak along with two other women in similar dress."

Leon exchanged anxious looks with Arthur before adding, "You're not going to believe who it is, Sire."

"Freya," Merlin realized.

"Excuse me?" Arthur queried while offering the new Prince the instinctive strange look. "You know this woman, Merlin?" His eyes motioned toward the others on the warlock's right as if to warn him not to push the point.

"It's all right," Mithian explained. "She is here as the new High Priestess of the Old Religion. She helped Merlin and me last week while we were imprisoned. We talked with her last night."

"Last night?" Rodor queried in surprise.

"The triple goddess called us to a council. You don't exactly say no to that," Merlin noted. He rubbed his forehead in consternation. "She wants us to move forward constructively so that we can all live together."

"Says the man who rides dragons and blows palace gates open," Meleagant scoffed.

"Maybe if you and your allies did not _usurp our homes and thrones_ , it would not be necessary," Rodor responded evenly. "I would thank you not to insult either Merlin or Mithian." He met Arthur's eyes as well.

"I will want an explanation at some point, Merlin. Meantime, as King Rodor indicated, we should move on. Lancelot, please escort Priestess Freya in. I am willing to listen to her," Arthur relented. After the revived liege man departed, he shrugged. "Seems you are full of surprises, Merlin."

"Believe me, Sire, we were just as surprised as you," Mithian declared. "As you all know, we're all dealing with changes."

"I can see I missed a great deal last night," Annis presumed.

"You missed the last week. Pity I would have sent emissaries to speak with you since others failed to understand their betters," Meleagant mentioned while shooting Mithian an almost lusting glance.

Annis shook her head. "You can wish for my hand. It will never happen. As it is, I am here to escort you back to Cawdor under guard. It seems that your nobles mass their weapons and followers. Given that your followers lie mostly dead, how will you defend yourself? Seems you should be more careful of who you ally yourself with."

"Mercia is just as unstable after Odin's demise along with much of his army at Ealdor," Bors reported. Seeing Lancelot walk in with Freya, he stopped and bowed his head out of respect.

Arthur stared incredulously at the woman who strode into the room. He of course remembered her as the accursed girl sought by the bounty hunter years earlier….the girl whose inner beast rampaged and murdered across Camelot….

The beast he and his knights had to slay….

…and now she was a high priestess? _Really?_

"High Priestess Freya, it's great to see you," Merlin greeted respectfully. "You remember my _fiancée_ , Princess Mithian of Nemeth?"

"Of course. And my warmest congratulations to you both on your engagement," Freya noted as she embraced them both in turn. "And I greet you all as well." She offered a nod of the head for the hosting monarchs. "Good morrow, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. I come on behalf of the triple goddess and Avalon."

"And good morrow to you," Gwen greeted. "I was under the impression that Morgana was high priestess?"

"Given her ambitions and role in recent events, the goddess deemed Morgana unfit as a High Priestess. She placed the role on my unworthy shoulders. As my first official act, I want to thank you all for consenting to at least speak on this matter," Freya expressed gratefully and respectfully. "Avalon wishes to govern itself peacefully and live in such ways alongside the rest of Britain. Change does not necessarily have to mean a violent upheaval as Queen Elena's and Prince Merlin's respective elevations in status illustrate. Continuity should also be treasured. With adjustments, tradition should endure."

"A noble sentiment indeed, Priestess Freya. Thank you," Arthur complimented. "Pardon me though for asking…will you be needing secure lodgings for after nightfall? Forgive me for asking."

"You ask out of concern for your subjects' safety, King Arthur. I appreciate your caring for them," Freya replied courteously. "Fortunately that will not be necessary. Death freed me from the curse. Merlin graciously saw me to Avalon after that."

"I see." Arthur offered Merlin a sideways glance. "As I said earlier, Merlin, we do have much to speak on."

"I made sure she reached the Other Side," Merlin noted with a heavy sigh. "I admit I helped her to hide from you, the knights and the bounty hunter." He bowed his head sadly. "This is so hard."

"Do not be distressed. Your intercession allowed me to be freed. As Princess Mithian pointed out last night, your deeds play a role in our being here. I am at peace and where I need to be. Finally, so are you. We have emerged from the shadows and into the roles we need to be in. I serve the goddess. You have a worthy woman at your side and another kingdom to serve," Freya declared. She added a smile to Rodor before sitting down.

"Thank you for the assurances and the thoughts, Priestess Freya," Arthur replied. Despite his misgivings, he offered a smile back to the latest visitor. "Once again, thank you all for coming. I admit that I wish King Lot was here. Prince Bors has his father's authority to concur to an agreement such as the one we are discussing this morning."

"I propose we have our discussions. If we come up with anything, it can be for our kingdoms. If any other rulers choose to follow our example be it here in Britain or across the great sea, they can feel free to do so," Annis suggested.

"I feel comfortable with that," Bors supported the measure.

"As am I," Rodor chimed in. "The discussion is actually not as broad reaching as some would have it be. Sorcery, like any other weapon, is determined by the user's intent. We cannot tar all magic users with a pitch brush because of the actions of a few evil ones. It would be like judging all of us because of certain rulers' misuse of their resources."

Meleagant laughed sarcastically. "I involved myself because of _justified vengeance._ Arthur Pendragon, your father slew my father over a pointless matter. I want justice. Where is that here? It isn't here! It isn't in Whitgate!"

"And burning me at the stake would have been justified?" Mithian supposed pointedly.

"You had your chance to get out of it," Meleagant reminded her.

Mithian shuddered. "I'd rather die than endure _you_."

"And how is what you did justified? Yes, Meleagant, I am sorry for what happened to your father. How was Princess Mithian's torture and attempted execution justified? What about the dead knights here and at Whitgate? How was my humiliation at Queen Radigund's hands justified? Or even what happened to Queen Guinevere or Prince Merlin justified?" Arthur proposed. "We could have settled it man to man across a field or preferably as kings across a table such as this one. Besides Odin is dead as well. I promise we shall address this point presently. For now, however, I do wish to move that we strike the ban on magic in our own realms at least. Any opposed?"

No hands went up.

Arthur nodded and smiled. "Very well. I have the document here then." He produced a scroll and set it down on the table. Translating from the Latin, he proclaimed, "Therefore on this day, I, Arthur, King of Camelot, do negate my father's laws concerning the ban on magic. We, the Undersigned Rulers and Myself, do allow magic in our realms. We shall accord favor or punish those who affect the General Peace Accordingly." He dipped his quill in ink and scribbled his signature on the appropriate line. Then he dipped his royal seal in wax and imprinted it on the parchment. "Guinevere?"

"Gladly." Gwen's eyes sparkled at her friends as she followed her husband's example. After sealing the document, she handed it to Queen Annis.

Around the table, the document went collecting signatures and seals before ending up with Rodor. "I am the last it seems. No matter." He beamed at his daughter and Merlin. "For you both and our future. Prince Kay died in part because of his hatred of magic. I will not have that festering in Nemeth any longer." He scratched his signature and sealed it. "There!" He walked the parchment back over to Arthur. "It is now official it seems."

"Yes in more ways than one," Arthur replied frankly while looking at Merlin. "Now that _this_ removes the need for secrets, Merlin, I will expect you to regale us with those explanations."

"When you're ready," Gwen added moderating the "suggestion".

Merlin nodded numbly. Disbelief overwhelmed him. He leaned back in his chair staring at the rolled up parchment in his former master's hands. He trembled while fighting back the tears stinging his eyes.

He didn't have to hide…nor did Gaius….nor did Mithian any longer….

"Merlin? Merlin, you're staring like a fool. Now what is it?" Arthur demanded aghast.

"King Arthur, please!" Freya pleaded. She smiled at the warlock. "He's in shock. We're no longer the hunted. We're free. Goddess, be praised." She bowed her head in a spontaneous prayer.

"We did it," Merlin murmured to Mithian.

"Yes. We did." She embraced him. "Now perhaps we can move toward stability?"

"That is my fervent wish," Rodor concurred. "I want a better world. This is a step in the right direction. I can tell for too long you have walked in the dark. Walk in the light."

"Speaking of enjoying ourselves, there is some breakfast awaiting us in the main hall," Arthur invited.

"As long as there's more water," Merlin concurred needing more of the drink to assuage his hangover.

"Yes, Merlin. There will be." Arthur cracked a smile. "Come, Everyone. You as well, Meleagant." He guided them out of that august chamber and toward the awaiting feast several doors away.

"Let's eat and then we can talk more," Mithian urged her beloved while taking his hand and leading him toward the food beyond.

Perhaps it had been a short session but an august one at that. A historical barrier had been breached.

Now to keep it going….


	60. Garden Dealings

Chapter 60 [Castle Gardens—Central Courtyard—two hours later]

Fresh off of a splendid breakfast, Merlin admired the roses and their simple beauty for the first time. While he'd considered such things from afar, minding Arthur's needs and assisting Gaius had distanced him from a deeper view. His mind struggled to digest not having the household to run. He sniffed the blooms' scent.

"Enjoy nature and be one with them, Merlin," Freya advised. "It does make for a more peaceful existence."

"An existence I pray comes to Nemeth," Mithian hoped. "We can enjoy the moment now. Once we get back to Whitgate, I fear you're going to learn about the inner workings of ruling a kingdom."

"As someone said, I've got a great teacher, right?" Merlin quipped pleasantly with a warm smile for his bride-to-be.

Mithian blushed a slight pink. "The best as you've shown me."

Freya nodded with admiration. "As I said to you, Princess Mithian, I leave Merlin in good hands." Her eyes sparkled into theirs. "Be well and have a safe journey back to Whitgate."

"Wait, Freya," Mithian advised. "Just know that Whitgate is always open to you and our friends on the blessed isle."

"I appreciate that, Princess. Make sure our Prince fulfills his proper destiny. And yes, I will be popping in from time to time…just not at a _private moment or anything_. You two do need your space and we need our dragon lords. Don't we, Merlin?" Freya noted with a slight teasing barb at the end for him. She muttered a spell and waved her hands to open a portal in front of herself. "Please give my farewells to Arthur and Guinevere."

"Don't forget you're invited to the wedding," he told her.

"I wouldn't miss it. See you then, my brother and sister," Freya concluded before disappearing into the mists and closing the portal shut behind herself.

"You do make the most unique friends, Merlin. That I have to say," Mithian declared. "You have the most unique skill for diplomacy."

"Does that mean I can pass your inspection, Princess?" he hoped but with some humor.

She smirked at him. "With some rough edges smoothed down, it should be _passable_." She pecked him on the cheek. _We have all eternity to work on such things, my Warlock._

 _That's what I love to hear,_ he concurred while breaking off a rose bloom and slipping it into her hair. "It becomes you."

"I'll treasure it indeed," she agreed while offering him an even warmer grin for his effort.

"Merlin! Mithian! Oh thank heavens!" Hunith exclaimed as she and Gaius rushed into the area. She embraced the new Prince and Princess tightly and out of worry. "When you weren't in your bed this morning, we were so worried!"

"I figured Gawain and the other knights pulled some immature prank of one sort or another," Gaius assumed while eyeing the knight in question and Britomart who stood not far away.

"Given what my Prince had just undergone, that would not have happened," Britomart assured the worried mother. "Thankfully Milady and the King were prepared with suitable accommodations." She arched an eyebrow at Gawain as well.

Gawain shook his head in frustration. "Can we help it if we wanted to properly welcome Merlin to the ranks?"

"Welcome yes. Make sick? _No_ ," Mithian clarified. "Fortunately King Rodor still had a bottle of Master Wyngate's hangover remedy."

"Really? I'd like to take a look at it for myself at some point," Gaius interjected. He scruntized Merlin's face, arms and hands carefully. "Well it seems you are certainly not that way now."

"Lots of water, food and bad tasting tonic," Merlin noted while making a face.

"Serves you right for drinking too much. You should enjoy in moderation and watch the company you keep," Mithian advised with a wink toward Gawain.

"It's all right, Gawain. You have to remember that you're committed now and…." Merlin started to tell his friend.

Gawain snorted. "I have feelings and now people are telling me to cut the carousing? _Really?_ "

Britomart raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Best quit while you're ahead," Merlin advised his friend with a grimace. "Anyhow I'm glad you all are here. King Rodor wants to talk with Mithian and me. Mother, I was hoping to ask him something on your behalf."

"Ask what, Merlin? I won't endanger your standing or anything," Hunith fretted. "I'll be grateful enough if the rumors Gaius and I have heard this morning are true."

"What rumors?" Gawain queried. Then he saw the rest of the royal contingent without Meleagant enter the garden. "What happened now?"

"Our apologies for the brashness," Britomart interjected while offering a deep bow.

"I'm used to Sir Gawain by now, Lady Britomart. It is quite all right," Arthur assured them. "There have been several agreements reached this morning. King Meleagant and I have reached a truce concerning our fathers' issues. In addition we rulers have lifted Father's ban on magic in our kingdoms at least."

"Can it be? Merlin, say it's true!" Hunith demanded.

"Yes, Mother, it's true," Merlin assured her while embracing her tightly. "Magic is no longer banned. I can practice freely here and in Nemeth!"

"Mother?" Rodor watched as the duo embraced each other. He turned to his daughter. "Is she…?"

"My apologies, Father. King Rodor of Nemeth, this is Hunith of Ealdor, Merlin's mother. Hunith, this is King Rodor," Mithian introduced.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Hunith," Rodor greeted. He kissed the back of her hand ceremoniously.

"Please, Your Majesty. I should bow to you," Hunith disagreed.

"Nonsense! You are to be my daughter's mother-in-law. That makes you a member of my court," Rodor insisted.

"Actually, Sire, I wanted to ask if Mother could come with us? Perhaps she could have a room in the castle?" Merlin requested.

"Merlin, please…." Hunith begged fearing the worst.

Rodor smiled pleasantly to reassure the worried woman. "There is nothing to fear. I assure you. What Merlin asks on your behalf is a perfectly welcome request. When we are finished, you shall return to Nemeth with us, Hunith. I would not have you suffering a peasant's existence."

"I am set to meet with King Reynald to discuss our common border. Perhaps I can offer some assistance?" Queen Elena offered.

"As can Father and I," Prince Bors chimed in. "Perhaps we may simply see if Ealdor can be moved to within Camelot's borders seeing as it is only three leagues over them now?"

"A workable solution indeed, Bors," Arthur agreed. "I would be grateful if that can be arranged. Camelot would be more than happy to assume that if Reynald is agreeable."

"Cedric and he rarely if ever venture out there other than to collect taxes," Hunith informed them. "I'd be grateful, King Arthur, if you could improve their lot."

"For their hospitality toward Gwen and me both, it would be my pleasure," Arthur noted pleasantly. "Of course you all did give us such a servant for the last decade, we…."

"Arthur, please!" Gwen interrupted him with a sharp look. "Hunith, have faith. This will work out. Take heart in that Merlin has his good fortune and all of us—his _familia_ —to look out for him and you. Either way, you are done living in that village."

"Well in that case, I accept!" Hunith embraced her son with pride. "That is if you can deal with your mother being around all of the time again."

"I've missed you, Mother. It's going to be a pleasure," Merlin declared. "Thank you, Sire, for your generosity."

"As you said, it's my pleasure, Merlin," Rodor noted warmly. "We are family. That is what we all do."

"I told you in Kilgarrah's cave that you'd be welcome. Please stop fretting," Mithian reminded her mother-in-law pleasantly.

"While we're on the topic of leaving…." Gawain interjected with a heavy sigh. "I was going to wait until later, Arthur, but…."

Arthur grimaced. "Now you wish to leave, Gawain?"

"Yeah, Arthur, I'm afraid so. I think it's really great that you signed that accord on magic and everything. Still things have changed for me over the past couple of weeks. Also there's more for me now in Nemeth. They're going to need knights to train their remaining forces. I was going to speak to King Rodor later but since you're both here, I may as well say it now," Gawain revealed.

"You wish to return to Nemeth with us?" Britomart queried hopefully (even if she wouldn't admit it to his face).

"If we can work it out, I'd like that, Brit," Gawain noted; his eyes twinkling at her. "Of course I still want to have my tavern time too."

"I do not wish to poach another ruler's knights, Sir Gawain. I'd be honored to have your sword of course. Sir Lancelot has already accepted such a role. Still it is up to your king," Rodor noted.

Arthur frowned. His disappointment threatened to tear his heart from his chest. He sucked in a deep breath collecting his resolve. "Of course you should go to Nemeth. Sir Lancelot, Lady Britomart and you would be excellent teachers indeed for a new corps of knights there. Certainly somebody has to watch out for Merlin." He smirked at his friend.

"Guess George will be watching out for you now," Merlin supposed wryly.

Gwen put her hand up in front of her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Arthur rolled his eyes derisively. "I might find a way to _borrow you back_ , Merlin."

"George takes pride in his job though," Merlin pushed.

"I might give him to you as a _wedding gift_ , Merlin," Arthur suggested/threatened.

Merlin sighed. "I thought you were distressed about losing your attentive servants."

"I can always make exceptions to that rule," Arthur clarified feeling rather smug about that prospect.

"Yes I'm sure you could," Rodor presumed. "On that note, perhaps we might speak, Merlin and Mithian?" He turned to the others. "Please excuse us."

"Of course. We shall see you at dinner then?" Gwen queried.

"We shall look forward to it. My thanks to you all," Rodor concluded.

"Thank you for the breakfast. Mother, we shall speak later," Merlin indicated before following the other members of the Nemeth royal party back into the castle proper. He understood that things would be different between Arthur and him. Still, serving a king _other_ than Arthur proved an adjustment….

…an adjustment he wanted but still one that would take time to get used to nonetheless….


	61. Rodor's Request

Chapter 61 [Merlin's Chamber—A Half Hour Later]

Merlin stood at the window and gazed down on the familiar sights and sounds he'd come to know so well during the previous decade. He marveled at the rapidly rebuilding efforts in the marketplace. He saw the bustle of servants and commoner folk passing through the gate between the Upper and Lower Towns….

…much as he had been…

…the way hopefully he'd never be again….

…different window and different perspective indeed…

Still his mind struggled with the reason why Rodor wanted the private conversation at that particular point. Had they done something to offend the King? Perhaps Hunith had been correct about her own misgivings concerning the request? Perhaps there were second thoughts?

"Father will be all right, Merlin. You'll see," Mithian assured him from the writing table across the chamber.

"I don't know what I did. Everything was fine and then he asked to depart," he wondered almost fearfully.

 _Father did have his issues. I could clearly see it on his face_. She shrugged. "I suspect it will be contained in what he wants to tell us, Merlin. As I said, trust that it will be all right." She smiled at him to reassure him.

At that moment, a knock came from the door.

"There. You see?" She walked over and opened it to find Gawain, Lancelot and Britomart standing there. "Sirs Lancelot and Gawain? Britomart? Please enter. We expect King Rodor presently."

"We know. He sent word for us, Milady, as well," Britomart declared.

"Yeah. Kings like that don't interrupt a party unless something really stinks," Gawain assessed knowingly. He glanced at Merlin finding a like theory brewing in his newly-named Prince's contenance there.

"Whatever it is, my friends, we shall find out soon," Lancelot added as he appreciated the new surroundings. "Very nice indeed, Merlin. Quite the step up from your previous lodgings."

"Yes it is," Merlin concurred not caring if his friends saw his awestruck expression. "I just hope I get to keep it."

"And why would I take it from you? You have more than earned it," Rodor supposed earnestly from the hall. A curiously arched eyebrow pointed to the puzzlement on his face. "You sense my concerns however, don't you?"

"I did, Sire," Merlin noted as he bowed to his new father-in-law.

Rodor nodded allowing the Prince a complimentary smile. "Already your senses and instincts are doing you justice, Merlin. Excellent!" He clapped his hands for emphasis before closing the door to insure their privacy.

Mithian exhaled with relief. "But you still wish to speak with us, Father?"

"I do, my Daughter. Thank you," Rodor expressed. He regarded each of them in turn weighing his assessments with care. "First of all, I thank you all for the service you have given Nemeth and shall continue to do for the kingdom. As your king, I am extremely proud of such devotion and loyalty. However, I do have a simple request for each of you." He sighed heavily wondering how to say it gently.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Britomart queried expectantly.

"Perhaps to carry yourselves with greater regard? There is a way that members of the royal court should act in public. It seems King Arthur allows more leniency. I am definitely not Uther in my outlook. I want you all to enjoy life even as we serve together. Just be aware that your actions reflect on Nemeth and on the court in general. And, Merlin, I did have one thing to add for you," Rodor noted.

"Yes?"

"I know King Arthur and you have developed a deep bond during your service to Camelot's royal household. While I would hope we could continue that alliance and friendship, remember, just as Uther made you his man a decade ago, you are now my man and a Prince of Nemeth. To your credit, your reminder to him that the new servant, George, is in your place was just the reminder that King Arthur needed. I would have to be blind to see that he misses you and everyone else that he regards and appreciates. Still I shall speak to him on that note," Rodor continued pointedly before looking at Mithian in remembrance of the previous slight. "You've seen how Mithian picks her moments. Much as you assist her with sorcery, perhaps look to her when it comes to court manners? If you have questions, of course, I will be more than happy to answer them and provide advice at the appropriate times and places."

"I am sorry that I've disappointed you, King Rodor," Merlin apologized.

"You have done no such thing. Your entire world changed in the blink of an eye last night alone. That does not count what has happened since Odin and Morgana Pendragon invaded Nemeth and set off that infernal affair. Merlin, where as you've lived alone and in the shadows, now you are in the light and in a bond with Mithian. Where you were a servant, now you are a noble, a knight, a leading warlock and the Crown Prince. If you had been raised as a Prince, I'd be more stern with you. As it is, I just ask that you perhaps consider the implications of your actions?" Rodor embraced Merlin affectionately. "We can talk more when we return to Whitgate. For now though, I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thank you. That is very gracious of you to say," Merlin accepted.

"You're welcome. It will be all right as I said. You carry a great burden now…perhaps greater than before," Rodor indicated. "For this reason, I welcome Avalon's assistance. Your colleague, Talesin, will be at court. His experience, I feel, will prove beneficial to you both. And from what you've said, Mithian, Freya respects the bond between Merlin and you. It can only be for the good therefore." He took a deep breath. "I wish to take a ride through the woods with all of you. Will you accompany me?"

"Of course, Father," Mithian agreed for them all.

"Then follow me," Rodor invited pleasantly while leading them toward the stables. "Perhaps when we return, Merlin, you can learn to hunt?"

"I can try it. I know the Princess enjoys it," Merlin relented for her benefit.

"I appreciate that. Now come." She let her eyes sparkle into his momentarily before they headed toward the stables.

It seemed that balance in all things was needed. How that would steer things remained to be seen….


	62. Final Trip to the Physician's Chamber

Chapter 62 [Several Days Later]

[Merlin's Chamber]

Merlin folded his third tunic carefully and set it with his other clothes on the bed. He knew it probably seemed like bad form for a noble to pack his own clothes….

…especially when one had a distinguished servant like Edwin who was Merlin's long time friend as well to do it…

Still the Warlock, perhaps in a way of hanging on to some piece of his former place, insisted on some menial labor for himself. Admittedly, he had polished his own looking glass, swept the floor with the old straw broom and even made his own bed in the morning. It gave him a sense of accomplishment.

He sighed heavily knowing that he couldn't hold back the hands of time or its passage for that matter. By the next day, he would depart for Nemeth along with Mithian, Gawain, Britomart and Lancelot. He'd spent time studying up on Nemeth's laws and customs down in the archives under Geoffrey of Monmouth's careful eye. Of course he'd accompanied Mithian on horseback rides across Camelot's countryside and visits to the royal gardens.

Still _Change_ weighed on him.

 _Adjustment_ nagged his foot falls.

 _You've done this before! Remember what it was like to leave Ealdor and come here. It's not like you can't come back to visit. You're going on to do bigger things. You have your destiny! In this way, you can help Arthur become high king!_ He considered himself in the mirror and exhaled at the noble emerging from the servant's cocoon therein.

 _Actually we can help him to do that, Merlin,_ his beloved Princess interjected over the link. _Sorry to intrude on your introspection. I felt the brooding cloud through the wall. Are you all right?_

 _I'm fine. It's just hitting me. I'm moving on. I leaving Camelot behind and heading for the next stage of my life. I know we can always come back to visit but…._

… _but you won't be the same when we do. I get it, Merlin. As Father said, your instincts do you credit. It's why you're a fine Prince, will be a great King and an okay husband for me._

 _Only okay?_ He chuckled; her teasing jab lightened his heart a bit.

 _You do need a bit of spit and polish, Merlin. Still I'll take a bit of tarnish and dirt on that white armor of yours. I don't expect you to throw yourself away, you know. I still want the dedicated prat that I'm in love with,_ she soothed punctuating it however with jabs and teasing. _We'll talk about this with Arthur and Gwen tonight at dinner._

 _Yeah the state dinner. Everyone on best behavior._

 _Perhaps. It will be just us. Who knows?_ She let out a loud rather undignified belch over the link.

 _Excuse me? What was that?_

 _That? It was just me being me. All of the stilted state games upset my stomach too, you know. You do know I like to have fun, right? I have news for you, Merlin, being the Crown Princess now is weighing on me too. That's why Father said, we have to pick our moments._

He nodded getting her gist.

 _I think Gaius wanted to see you. Perhaps you might want to pack up those things? You should have done that days ago,_ she reminded him.

 _Part of me thinks that if I don't pack, I won't have to say good bye. I know I'm being an idiot but…._

 _It's your sentimentality speaking to you. Even as you move on, you want security. It's a part of human nature. Just know you aren't alone. Okay? Go on and talk to him. Oh and Merlin?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

His cheeks flushed with joyous crimson. _I love you too._ He sighed while heading for the door.

Time to get on with the affair at hand….

[Physician's Chamber—Ten Minutes Later]

Gaius sat at his table mixing up remedies for the latest round of plague in Laolburgh. It should have been fairly easy task to mix the herbs in question and mash them into the desired mix. Still his mind wandered away from its given task….

…toward the abandoned back bedroom….

He sighed and set the pestle in the bowl. "You knew this would happen at some point," he lectured himself. Still the lonliness weighed on his heart. He sighed heavily and tapped his fingers on the chipped and faded wood in front of himself.

A light knocking at the door stirred him from his reverie. He looked up to see Merlin waiting to be invited in. "Merlin? Land sakes! Get in here!" He beckoned him in with a sharp hand motion. "Your mother was worried sick. So was I. I thought you'd be down here before now."

"Uh yeah," Merlin conceded while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. Master Geoffrey helped me with researching Nemeth's customs and traditions. I've…well…I'm really excited to go on to all of this but…this is going to be really silly."

"You don't want to leave here either," Gaius surmised, the Eyebrow arching an extra inch in emphasis. He shuffled over to the younger man's side. "Oh, Merlin! We all have to keep moving through this life. No matter how we wish otherwise, those things precious and terrible run their course and fall away. I won't be around forever. Neither will Arthur and Gwen. But for while it lasts, you have a supremely excellent opportunity. Because of King Rodor and Princess Mithian, you are a free man and a Prince no less! You have a new life with responsibilities at court and within the Old Religion. However you have support both ways. Talesin assured me that he will watch over the Princess and you."

"I'll still miss you, Gaius," Merlin noted as he embraced the elderly man.

"And I will miss you too," Gaius insisted. "Now will you _please_ clear out your things? I don't want to have to send them over land." He shot the old stern look that he often gave Merlin during his early tenure in Camelot.

"I'll get right to it." Merlin walked slowly across the chamber and toward the back room. He grabbed a couple of burlap sacks and headed for his old room. As his foot falls crossed the aged floor, his mind flashed across all of the memories—treasured and otherwise—from that, his first actual refuge from the outside world….

…the one that gave him a chance to develop his gifts and survive in a hostile world….

He slowly opened the door; his feet slowly shuffling into the small room. Over the next hour, he went through his old servant garb, discarding most of it. He regarded the old neckerchiefs, still serviceable after years of use as Hunith intended when she'd crafted them back in Ealdor. He felt her vibes soaked through the material. _I'm glad she'll be back there with us. Mithian and I can take care of her._ He set them in his bag. Then he peered under the bed and removed the concealing boards. There he found his staff and _grimoire_ still secreted there. _I should be grateful that Morgana and Morgause didn't find them!_ He set the items in the sack as well. He checked every nook and cranny of the area to make sure he hadn't left anything behind.

Even as _Memoria_ pulled at him, he could still feel the faint echoes of Mithian's energies crackling through the air. He smirked to himself closing his eyes and taking in the essence much as with her perfume or the sparkle in her eyes. He felt her aura all around him confirming Gaius' advice.

 _Feeling my energy, are we?_ his _fiancée_ supposed over the link.

 _Just reassuring myself with your presence. That is all right, isn't it?_ he supposed.

 _Reassuring is great. Don't be a typical man and try to summon an image of me at that point, Merlin. I want you to see me for the first time on our wedding night. Please,_ she requested.

He sighed heavily.

 _I knew you'd think of something like that,_ she replied with a hearty snort. _Please, Merlin._

 _All right…I won't,_ he relented while doing a last check of the area.

 _Thank you. I do appreciate it. I love you,_ she concluded before signing off.

He shrugged to himself while stripping the bed. He folded the blanket and left it on top of the mattress with the thin pillow. The sheets he placed beside the bed. Then he realized that he should leave them clean. He considered the linens. His eyes glowed. _"_ _G_ _lan_ _!_ _"_

The sheets sparkled as if covered with pixie dust; the cleansing energies purging the dirt, stains and odors from them.

He smiled. "Never leave a good turn undone." Instead of casting another spell, he decided to physically make the bed in deference to the elderly physician's lessons. He gave the floor a few hearty sweeps with the old broom for a topping flourish.

"Thank you, Merlin, for being thorough," Gaius expressed. "It seems my haranguing had some effect after all."

"Some," Merlin teased with a hearty grin for his mentor while checking the pillow again. "Everything's packed."

"Yes well my next apprentice will need to use it. Now won't he or she?" Gaius supposed. "You have everything?"

"Wish I could take you with us as well," Merlin lamented.

"Yes well, I'd only weigh you down. Master Wyngate is a skilled healer in his own right. Besides it's not that far to Whitgate from here. I can be there in a day if need be," Gaius noted. "We'll see each other tonight and then tomorrow before you leave. Will I get to speak with your king and mother then?"

"They departed this morning for Whitgate. King Rodor wanted to give me one last night here before I head for my new duties. Mithian will be there. Gawain, Lancelot and Britomart wanted their own time. We'll all leave together tomorrow at dawn," Merlin explained. "I still can't believe I'm a Prince."

"Yes well…it's far from the idiot you were on your last transition." Gaius chuckled knowingly. In his mind's eye, he recalled the boy from Ealdor who stumbled through his initial steps in that place barely at times avoiding detection and keeping his skin intact. "Now at least you will not have to hide any longer."

"Nor will you," Merlin reminded him.

"At long last, nor will I any longer," Gaius concurred; the relief and satisfaction clearly evident upon his face. "You see, Merlin, your efforts are bearing fruit. Especially with Prince Kay's death, you will be called upon more so now."

"I wish I could have convinced him before he died. You didn't see how he looked at us there," Merlin recounted. He shivered from the recalled derision in the deceased Prince's face.

"I've seen those looks often enough to have a good idea unfortunately. It will take time but you have Mithian and your allies. Don't forget that you only have to look here," Gaius reminded him.

"I couldn't have said any better, Gaius."

Both men turned to see Arthur watching them from the chamber's outer door. Gaius bowed quickly while Merlin offered a nod of his chin for the sovereign's benefit.

"Forgive us, Sire. We did not know you were standing there," Gaius apologized.

"Quite all right, Gaius. When I didn't find him in his chamber, Princess Mithian informed me Merlin was here. Finish your packing?" Arthur explained. He inspected the newest noble with a practiced eye admiring the fit of the blue tunic and brown trousers.

"I have. I was just going to bring these things upstairs. Did you have need for me, Arthur?" Merlin wondered.

"I could have you polish the silver or something. George is killing me already…" Arthur started before seeing Merlin rolling his eyes. He smirked knowingly and put his hand up to stop the expected retort. "Of course I'm not serious, Merlin. Look at you. You're a full prince now and the co-heir to a throne. Did you have anything else before dinner?"

"Not really. I was just going to meditate in the gardens a while. Perhaps Mithian might want to go as well," Merlin suggested.

"Actually Gwen and she are visiting. Guess that leaves us to our affairs, doesn't it?" Arthur supposed. "Take a ride?"

Merlin looked to Gaius who nodded in affirmation. The latter's eyes flitted back toward the resident king.

"Then I accept," Merlin agreed. "Lead on."

Arthur smiled. "Excellent! The horses could use some riding. Shall we? The afternoon's getting on. We shall see you at dinner, Gaius." He led the former servant out of the chamber.

Gaius shook his head admiring how Arthur had acknowledged Merlin as a peer. "Unbelievable. Will wonders never cease?" With that his mind felt clearer. He could focus on the cures on his workbench again.

Things did indeed change…in this case for the better….


	63. Insights and Concords

Chapter 63 [The Picnic Spot]

[A/N: Okay, maybe it's not officially called that but it seems that way. LOL!]

Merlin stopped his new steed at the designated finishing point. As always, he admired the view from the plateau. The cool wind rustled the trees' green canopies and his dark hair. He focused on the energies crackling through the woods and from the earth. He smiled almost serenely exhaling a deep relaxing breath.

Arthur was right. The ride was just what he needed to ease his tension.

 _Arthur…._

The Warlock surveyed his surroundings. He listened intently. His eyes scanned the surrounding area at least as much as the space between the trees would allow. He murmured a scrying spell allowing his eyes to glow bright yellow. The results left him grinning ear to ear.

Arthur remained at least a mile and a half away.

"Good boy, Valiant. We left the Prat in the dust." Merlin patted his horse and stroked the latter's mane. He admired the feat that the latter had pulled off…leaving Raeswold, Arthur's prize stallion, in the dust. Admittedly it felt great not to have to defer to Arthur due to being the servant….

…for the first time, he raced the King as an equal….

…and _won_ ….

He grinned in satisfaction while making a carrot appear in his hand. "Here you go." He let Valiant eat the treat gently and then stroked the horse's mane again.

At this point, Raeswold's hooves echoed to his ears from down trail. Louder and louder with each impact, they approached his position gradually.

He grabbed his water sack and sipped a gulp of cold refreshment from it as he waited; its passage quenching his thirst. Then he set back on the saddle bag and waited some more.

 _You won, didn't you?_ Mithian supposed over the link.

He could almost feel the saucy smirk from there. _I did. He isn't even in sight yet. Valiant is something else! I need to thank King Rodor for giving him to us._

 _He'll appreciate it although he knows you've more than earned the right to ride Valiant. He's quite the horse, is he not? You'll need to fill me in later. By the way, Merlin, a good Prince knows not to rub it in too much. Be a good sport,_ she agreed with a little barb at the end.

 _You know how long I've waited for this?_ he sighed again in defeat.

 _I can imagine. Still, remember how you felt during that picnic? I stopped him from moving those things around for a reason. You deserved dignity and respect then. Arthur does now. Of course, a *little teasing* is in order._ She went silent for a few heartbeats before continuing, _Gwen congratulates you as well. Remember, my Warlock, we don't want to knock the Once and Future Prat's ego overly much._

 _I'll let Gwen have her fun too. Do enjoy the roses. The view up here is spectacular as always,_ he admired.

 _I can see it through your eyes. Go ahead. Take a glance through mine,_ she suggested.

He nodded channeling his concentration into the link. A slight buzzing stirred his brain. Her aura permeated his senses in a welcome sense encompassing but not overwhelming them.

A white flash blinded him sweeping him away…..

[Linkscape—Camelot Garden]

Despite the distance, Merlin's senses clearly perceived the surroundings in that place. The roses and liliacs' fragrance filled his nostrils. He could taste the gentle flavor of Camelot's best vintage on his tongue. His eyes beheld the cornucopia of blossoms in their full glorious spectrum of color and glory. His ears could detect the bees' buzzing about their labors.

 _Enjoy it? Just a second._

He could see Gwen smile and wave in greeting to him.

 _Tell her I say hello as well. Thanks,_ he indicated allowing himself to enjoy the garden's ambiance. Then he felt something jarring him. _I think the Prat's telling me he's here._

 _Do be the polite guest and don't keep him waiting too long now. See you later,_ she giggled; the pleasant peals ringing gently in his ears before the link closed again.

And with another flash of light, that scene closed off as well…..

[Picnic Site—During the Merthian 'shared view']

Arthur cantered into the clearing in disbelief. He'd raced Raeswold in tournaments against the finest of other kingdoms' steeds. His trusty horse had shredded vast distances to guide him and the knights into battle in record time. Usually it wasn't a contest between his horse and the others….

….until now…

The friendly race had started off well for Camelot's monarch. He'd broken away at the start amassing a five length lead over the first half mile. He'd figured on teaching the new Prince a thing or two about racing royal steeds….

…until Merlin's bloody horse exploded past Raeswold in a silver streak leaving the prize stallion in the dust…

 _Unbelievable! He had to use magic!_ Arthur frowned as Raeswold finished climbing the ridge trail. He'd lost sight of Merlin over a half hour earlier. Despite his ego's bruising, he had watched along the dirt path in case his friend had hurt Valiant by sprinting too fast and hard. Not seeing anything, he kept going through the primeval forests, the punctuating clearings and finally up the steep ridge.

When he broke through the final stand of trees in front of the view point, he finally caught view of Valiant tied to a nearby tree munching away on something—a carrot he imagined more than likely. He pulled up on Raeswold's reins. "Whoa!"

Valiant looked up at the newly arrived horse and rider curiously as if wondering where the fire was frankly. His eyes narrowed at them before going back to the carrot.

Arthur dismounted and tied Raeswold's reins to another oak tree. "This is too bloody convenient." He stalked around the area. The range of his emotions waned away from fear for his friend to being ticked off over the game at hand. "Merlin! MERLIN!" Then he spied his friend standing about ten feet from the ridge's edge….

…almost on the exact spot of the ill-fated picnic years earlier….

 _Why is he mooning over that? He's engaged to Mithian. Was he really jealous back then?_ Arthur frowned at the thought. _No…not back then. He couldn't stand her at that point. So what is this?_ He guardedly approached his friend. "MERLIN! WHAT THE DEVIL?"

The Warlock stood stock still moving nary an inch either way save for his face. His glowing eyes stared at something far off. A dreamy lovestruck smile stuck across his face. The occasional chuckle escaped his mouth.

Arthur shook his head in dismay. From the expression on the latter's face, he didn't know whether some Lorelei had entranced his friend. If Morgana hadn't been dealt with, he'd suspect her role in this turn of events. His eyebrow arched in consternation….

…he definitely was not used to being ignored like this….

He slapped at the new Prince's shoulder and then rubbed it furiously. "Merlin, come on! Snap out of it! Speak to me!"

"Hmm? Oh, Arthur, you're finally here," Merlin realized almost drowsily; his senses reconnecting with the outer world after being with Mithian on the link. "Sorry. I was in the moment."

"Moment?" Arthur glanced around at the area they were standing in. He considered the view but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I see nothing of note! Quit acting like such a _girl_ already!"

"You wouldn't." Merlin shrugged somehow managing not to laugh (at least not outwardly) at his friend's consternation. Still his eyes twinkled with mischievous amusement over the situation.

"Then enlighten me. I don't have magic. _Remember?_ " Arthur pressed.

Not wanting to reveal the link he shared with his beloved, Merlin focused instead on the components within the recent visionary experience, "I reached out to to the world. Energy crackles all around us. I enjoyed the contact with nature, the animals, plants and elements. It's _amazing_!"

"Such as using magic to boost your horse's speed? Bet that was amazing too," Arthur supposed.

"Valiant beat Raeswold cleanly. I wanted a normal race with no advantages either way, Arthur. Guess we all have what it takes?" Merlin assured his friend.

"Yes, Merlin, we do." Arthur considered the other man with a new eye. For a moment, he fought off a feeling of intimidation and then one of envy. While he was an accomplished king, husband, statesman and warrior, his former servant was emerging into those worlds in his own right….

…on top of being the greatest sorcerer of their time already….

"I can't believe I never put it together." Seeing the other roll his eyes, Arthur put his hands up reassuringly. "That wasn't meant as an accusatory remark, Merlin. I'm just marveling at how you kept us all in the dark."

"Kind of goes with the territory. If I wanted to stay at court especially with your father on the throne, I had to. Uther forced me to stay hidden. What happened with Freya and then the Witch Finder compounded that," the Warlock elaborated.

"So it forced you, Gaius and Mordred to stay hidden then?" Arthur theorized.

"Yes. I didn't want to hide what I could do from you. I was going to tell you that day at Ealdor," Merlin continued. "Your reaction when Will covered for me pushed me back into disguise-mode you might say. I guess it comes down to which face you need to show the world, right? Like when you're negotiating a treaty or such?"

Arthur nodded at the insight. "You present the reality you want others to see rather than everything at once. The rest was just an act."

"Not all of it," Merlin admitted. "Being at court _is_ overwhelming for me some times. You've seen Ealdor. Imagine what a gigantic leap it was for me to head for the big castle from the village. It seemed so _big_. If not for Gaius and Kilgarrah, I might've ended up like Morgana did." He took a penitent breath lamenting the strategy which ultimately drove her to darkness. "She wanted help, Arthur, but our fear kept us from giving it."

"And that's why she turned to Morgause?"

Merlin bowed his head. "Yes."

Arthur inhaled sharply at his friend's admission. "As you said before, _our fear_ isolated her and drove her to that point. I guess that's our object lesson in all of this. While we have our respective kingdoms and their interests to consider, we should be able to accept each other's differences and stand as a united front."

"We all have our respective strengths to offer. We all learn from each other as well, I guess. I learned a lot about court affairs and ruling from watching you. Mithian and King Rodor have already given me a great deal of advice. The fact that Gwen can be such a great queen after being a servant and accepted as such gives me confidence. Gaius taught me to think for myself and do things like everyone else rather than just relying on magic. Humility has made me a better person. It allows me to empathize with others, I guess," Merlin proposed.

Arthur chuckled. "Once again, Merlin, your wisdom is showing. Nuture these moments. Those sparks of insight do you justice. Rodor holds my respect as he did my father's for a reason. He's been a just and noble ruler. For many years, he allowed magic even under the old law asking that people be responsible. He also kept his son in check as well." He shook his head. "Kay, on the other hand, was a hot head. That's what got him killed not you, Merlin."

Merlin shuddered still remembering the hate seething in Prince Kay's eyes even after freeing Nemeth. "I don't know how King Rodor did it."

"Give Mithian some credit. She's stood by her father for a long time. I suspect she's behind this sudden burst of confidence on your part." Arthur considered the plateau again. "She was trying to tell us both about your self-worth here."

"Yeah she was. It's where I first really noticed her as more than just a princess." Merlin smiled. "Somebody stands up for the little guy."

"Okay. Don't rub it in overly much, Merlin," Arthur noted but with a smile. "She'll make quite the queen for you one day."

"As Gwen does for you. Mithian and I have quite the role models to live up to," Merlin complimented.

"Thank you for saying that, Merlin. With recent events and the tensions between us, I appreciate that. Know that she and I are here for you both and Nemeth." Arthur extended his hand. "On all fronts—magic included."

"And we are too. United?" Merlin took the other's hand.

"United," Arthur concurred before giving the other royal a firm handshake confirming the accord.

Merlin beamed and half seriously proposed, "Perhaps we can hold a joint tournament at the wedding?"

"Now you're talking! You see, Merlin? You're already thinking like a _warrior_ and a _king_ ," Arthur praised.

 _You're both talking like men of the realm on all fronts, Arthur Pendragon._ The mists formed beside them.

"What in blazes?" Arthur exclaimed.

"It's all right, Arthur." Merlin grinned as Freya emerged onto the grass beside them. "Priestess Freya, good to see you."

"And you, _Prince Merlin_." She bowed gracefully to him. "In light of your breakthrough, I have something for each of you."

"Something for us both? Really?" Arthur queried in confusion.

"Why yes." She giggled almost impetuously while reaching back into the mists. From them, she produced two swords contained in special leather with gilded trim. "For Albion's greatest king and her leading sorcerer, the goddess grants you these. King Arthur, you once more wield Excalibur. May you wield it in worthy fashion. Prince Merlin, Caliburn is a matching blade in all qualities. Both are forged from the dragon's breath and the same source."

 _Thank you, Kilgarrah,_ Merlin expressed over the link.

 _You are most welcome. Remember it is a potent weapon. Use it wisely,_ the Great Dragon advised pointedly.

"I shall maintain a more fair and partial view this time, Priestess Freya," Arthur vowed firmly.

"While I still have a great deal to learn, I will be worthy of this gift," Merlin promised earnestly.

"We have no doubt about you both. Work toward the unification of the realms into a united Albion, my friends. If Avalon can be of assistance, we shall be so. Thank you and be blessed," she concluded before vanishing once more into the mists.

Arthur pulled his blade from its resting place and admired it in the mid-afternoon light. His eye scanned the runes along its side. It felt right in his hand once more. "I had wondered where this went to."

"I guess the triple goddess waited for you to accept magic and offer the old religion a place in the growing realm. Then our agreement, I guess, was the cue for her to send Freya to offer the swords," Merlin noted while admiring the blade in his friend's hand.

"You do have some interesting friends, Merlin. I have to give you that," Arthur conceded. "You aren't drawing your blade?"

"I've actually used your sword before against Morgause's undead army. I'll draw Caliburn when I'm ready." Merlin considered his weapon's ornate handle.

"What good is a blade if you don't use it?" Arthur posed incredulously.

"These blades aren't just run of the mill swords, Arthur. They were forged from the dragon's breath. I've already told you Excalibur's story. Caliburn is its matched twin. These are _special_." Merlin pulled a leather strap from his saddle bag. He tied each end to the scabbard's loops and pulled it onto his back. "There! That solves one problem."

"Careful, Merlin, one might mistake you for a warrior yet," Arthur teased warmly. "Come on. I think the ladies are waiting for us."

"I did promise Gwen I'd get you back in one piece after all," Merlin cracked back.

"Excuse me? You'd get me back….?" Arthur queried in disbelief; his ego rankling despite knowing it was simply banter. "Remember, Merlin, this is _my_ kingdom."

"Yeah I know. Let's go," Merlin soothed as they rode at a brisk pace back toward Camelot.

Despite the exchanged barbs, Arthur allowed his friend a smile. His heart lightened over the peace and understanding they'd achieved in just that short time. Those things and the new weapons symbolized the looming future and their mutual roles in making it come to pass….

…yes Merlin would be leaving the castle and Camelot but something told Arthur he'd be a factor for a long time to come….

…a long time indeed….

 **[Author's Note 2—I hope everyone's enjoying this story as much as I am! I did have a question for all of you. I will be continuing it. Question is though…should I keep going with Refuge as a single long story or use it to launch a series of stories? Be interested to see what you all think. Thanks!]**


	64. Celebrations Ere They Go

Chapter 64

[Camelot—Mithian's Chamber—An Hour Later]

Fresh off of her walk in the gardens with Gwen, Mithian felt refreshed. As with the courtship trip years before, she'd discovered that Camelot's gardeners cultivated a truly special paradise for the court. During the visits, she'd wandered amidst the hedges cutting herself off from the world's concerns. She savored the range of flora, the colors parading before her eyes and their respective scents. It was there that she could think and collect her feelings.

On this particular stay, she'd shared the wanderlosts with others. Mostly she and Merlin had strolled the blissful ways together pondering their magic and the nature of their special bond. While she and Gwen had long moved past the insecure footing of jealousy and rivalry in their dealings, the afternoon together solidified their own friendship. Much as Arthur and Merlin had done, they'd moved on in a positive direction toward the future.

She peered into the looking glass. The color in her cheeks reflected the elation she was feeling at the moment. Yes she and Merlin were about to embark on their service to the larger political and magical communities. Still, with the breakthroughs they'd achieved on that particular afternoon, they had more support to do so. Still she wondered why Merlin felt even more elated on his ride back from the lookout point than earlier. _Something happened. Now what?_ Her eyes narrowed. Her suspicions, while not exactly raining on her parade, left her outlook with heavy scattered clouds looming over its horizon. Her mouth quirked curiously as she finished brushing her hair out. _Merlin?_

 _Hi! Valiant's back in his stall. I'm heading up the stairs now. Are you all right?_ he queried through the link.

 _That's my question for you. Can we talk please?_ she requested urgently.

 _All right. Nothing bad happened. In fact, it's great news. I'll be right there!_ he reported allowing his excitement to color his response.

She nodded absently. While some relief assuaged her concerns, she still wanted some clarification. She tapped her fingers on the oak table.

The knock at the door jarred her from her reverie.

She walked over and opened it to find her Warlock waiting with a warm smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "You beat Arthur again, didn't you?"

"Hi to you too," he jabbed good-naturedly. "No we didn't race on the way back. We just had a spirited ride. We both have a lot to think about. Have a good time with Gwen?"

"Yes we did. I'm glad that she and I are finally connecting. Don't get me wrong. She's always been courteous. This time, however, she's opened up to me. Maybe it's because we're together and moving past that courtship experience," she reported. She eyed Caliburn on his back. "Is that a new sword?"

"Yes it is. After Arthur and I reached our understandings about magic, Freya showed up with this sword." He stepped back and carefully drew it from its scabbard. "This is Caliburn. Like Arthur's sword, it's forged from the dragon's breath."

"Arthur's sword. She returned his sword to him then?" she queried cautiously.

"As I said, we're both ready to wield these blades now." He admired the glint of the blade and its runes enscribed on its face. "I remember when Excalibur, Arthur's sword, was made. Kilgarrah warned me that it could cause harm in the wrong hands. I didn't listen. Uther got hold of it. I managed to get rid of it until Morgana's invasions forced me to use it." He shrugged. "At least now, we both understand the gift and responsibility we both hold."

"That we all hold," she corrected him gently.

 _And it is good that you realize that. The time ahead will be full of trials,_ Kilgarrah advised over the link. _Use it in good faith. Wield it for the Greater Good. My congratulations on an afternoon of breakthrough and discovery—both of you._ Then he went silent.

"Guess he approves?" Merlin supposed wryly.

"Guess so. I think we deserve something too," she suggested with a smirk.

"Oh you do, do you?" He chuckled before embracing her. He peered into her eyes deeply. "Arthur thinks you're having a good effect on me."

"Nice of him to say. What do you think?" she approved.

"Kiss me and we'll find out," he proposed.

She giggled before locking lips with him. Their energies flowed back and forth between them strengthening each other.

Seemed that the time before dinner had an appetizer of romance in the air after all…..

[An Hour Later—Main Banquet Area]

Merlin pushed his plate back and reclined in his chair contentedly. While he'd only had the rare treat of roast venison on a handful of occasions previously, he'd developed a taste for the luxury meat. Combined with the fruit and wine from the stores, his palate sang with happiness.

The happiness around the table also had something to do with it. Too often such state meals or even the expeditions had some brewing bad news or a threat barreling down on the kingdom beforehand. Now, for one night at least, the participants had a bliss of sorts before Merlin's departure for bigger and better things.

Arthur smirked at his friend. "You see, Merlin? I remembered you liked that. Guess I'm not always a prat, am I?"

"You have your moments, Arthur, but no, you aren't," Merlin jabbed back with an air of sauciness in his voice.

"I may make a hunter out of you yet, Merlin," Mithian supposed with a twinkle in her eye. "Sport aside of course."

"Yes well…if we have to hunt to eat, that's fine, I guess. I just respect life," Merlin sighed.

"It's part of being who and what you both are, Merlin," Gaius interjected from where he sat across the table.

"Being what, Gaius?" Gwen queried curiously.

The physician exchanged momentary glances with the sorcerers before continuing on with his thoughts. "To use magic, one has to be in tune with the energies around ourselves. I had to learn it. Mordred, Morgana and you both were born with the gift. In fact, you both _are_ magic personified."

"Magic personified?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"I guess we're one with that energy," Mithian supposed. "I'm still figuring this out."

"We both are. We're in tune with our surroundings. The trick is not to let our duties distract us from that harmony. Morgana, for instance, wanted respect for us all. She let her hatred for Uther and the Great Purge drive her agenda. Question too is where to move on from here, I guess," Merlin theorized.

Gwen raised her goblet. "To moving on toward peace."

"Hear! Hear!" they all chorused.

Arthur set his goblet down after a hearty gulp. "Merlin, where was this wise man all of these years? I mean you'd have these fantastic insights. Then you'd trip over the chamber pot or do something stupid to sully it. Why couldn't you be this way all of the time?"

"I was a servant. I couldn't outshine you. Besides you would have been intimidated," Merlin noted somberly. "Uther thought I was a buffoon."

"Father respected your loyalty and courage, Merlin," Arthur disagreed. "He overlooked your contributions because of your status."

"I am afraid I had to caution him in that regard, Sire," Gaius admitted. "Merlin was well _inexperienced_ when he first came here from Ealdor. Over the years, experience drilled certain lessons through that thick head of his." He smiled warmly at his former charge. "Uther would have killed him if he'd known about Merlin's magic."

"You certainly did some foolish things," Gwen recalled with a chuckle. "You certainly spent enough time in the stocks _familiarizing yourself with the produce_."

"Oh you did, did you?" Mithian inquired with a smirk.

Gaius quirked his eyebrow. "He did a few times until he learned some discretion. We all grow, Merlin. I think we saw the experience showing through."

"The support was appreciated. It helps when you're not alone…even if you're hiding your true self. At least I don't have to hide any longer," Merlin expressed.

"Never again, Merlin, as long as Father and I have anything to say about it," Mithian vowed earnestly. She warmly squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you're being such a _girl_. Stop already." He took another pointed draught from his goblet.

"I think it's sweet," Gwen disagreed. "We could benefit from some of that as well."

"As I recall, Arthur, wasn't it you who didn't care if we saw you kissing Gwen?" Merlin supposed.

"Yes…well…." Arthur sighed heavily in defeat knowing he'd been outmaneuvered.

"And don't deny it," Gwen gloated in satisfaction. "We made our stand. They are now. Maybe it's time for our gift to them?"

"Gift?" Merlin wondered. "This dinner is gift enough. So's everything you've done."

"Nonsense!" Arthur disagreed. He brought out an oblong box hewn from fine mahogany wood and set it on the table in front of the two guests of honor. "As a thank you, congratulations and a reminder."

Mithian exchanged curious glances with Merlin before opening the box in question. She gasped in surprise. "Oh my!"

Merlin stared incredulously. "It's too much." He removed two fine goblets from their cushioned resting place and set them where all could admire them. He admired the vessels' golden base not to mention the rubies, emeralds and garnets encrusted into each one.

"Those were forged together," Gwen noted. "They belong on the same table serving the same function. While they can do so separately, the goblets work better together. You two work that way as well. We've all seen that over the past two weeks."

"She freed me with her consideration that day at the picnic," Merlin noted warmly.

"You deserved consideration when _a certain prat_ played his games," Mithian replied. "I saw your heart and earnestness, Merlin. That's why I risked everything twice to talk with you about Morgana. She caught me both times. Still your insight and caring make you worth it."

Merlin blushed.

"Now you're a matched set as much as Gwen and I are," Arthur informed them letting the jab go lest he get another look from Gwen. "Granted the wedding needs to take place and you need to be crowned, Merlin, as Prince. Mere formalities. The goblets symbolize the relationship between our realms. We're a matched set as well. May we remain so."

"I'll drink to that," Gaius concurred before taking a small sip from his own goblet. "We've certainly seen enough upheavals to last a while. May we all be able to live in peace."

"King Rodor invited Gwen and me for the coronation and your wedding. We all leave at first light. Enjoy the evening and this time, Merlin. Let it carry you through the duties ahead," Arthur insisted.

"We will," Mithian concurred. "We shall indeed."

Merlin exhaled contentedly. He knew the road ahead would not be easy. Challenges would pock mark their path. Still with such great friends and allies not to mention the others from across Britain and the great sea, they would thrive and succeed….

Succeed mutually and in all regards…..


	65. Departure From Camelot

Chapter 65 [Next Morning]

[Camelot—In Front of the Palace]

Merlin sat on the granite stairs somberly while gazing up at the early morning sky. He beheld the stars twinkling back down at him. _Luna_ sat nestled amongst them; her gentle beams bathing him in their radiance. He held up his hand studying it through the fairy dust radiating in the dim lighting. _So much changing…so much to never be the same again!_ He exhaled sharply while looking back over his shoulder toward the palace proper…

…the place where a lot of his coming out into the world had taken place…

…the place where he'd developed his magic and purpose….

…the place where he'd met his greatest friends and allies…where he'd met his love….

He sighed and rose from his perch. Descending the last two stairs, he stepped down onto the cobblestones. His mind flashed back to that fateful day….

[Adapted From "Hunter's Heart"]

 _He stood in the midst of a retinue of knights and palace household at Arthur's back. He still thought this was all happening too fast. Gwen wasn't gone long enough to be gotten over especially not how Arthur had felt about her._

 _And yet, they awaited this Princess Whoever She Was anyhow._

' _How can he be doing this? How?' the Warlock fretted to himself while trying very hard to keep his feelings to himself._

 _Then the horseshoes clopped distinctly against the cobblestones echoing to their ears. Although faint at first, the sounds, a whole flock of them, intensified with each stride closer to the group._

 _Arthur stood tall and resolute. His determination to achieve some political stability weighing clearly on him._

 _Then a group of knights rode into view before stopping at the base of the stairs. In their center, a woman sat on a white charger; her white wedding dress and veil seemingly pristine despite the dry dusty conditions on the trail._

 _One of the escort dismounted and helped the woman do the same. With a slight bow, he retreated a couple of steps back._

 _She nodded politely to her man. Then she closed the distance to the bottom step._

 _Arthur stepped down to meet her. "Greetings, Princess Mithian."_

 _Mithian pulled back her veil to reveal her sparkling eyes, gentle complexion and warm smile. "And greetings to you, King Arthur."_

 _And the rest was history…._

[Modern Day]

Merlin smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whoever would have thought that meeting would change everything?" He stood in the spot where she'd introduced herself to them all that day and concentrated.

Although watered down by _Tempus'_ passage, he dimly felt her hopefulness and energy rising to assuage his anxious mind. He smiled at the thought of her in a wedding gown….

…this time however it would be for him and him alone….

 _Please don't let there be any problems!_ He looked about in anxiety.

 _Now why ever would there be, Merlin?_ Mithian queried over the link. _Look up._

He followed her cue and toward the balcony overlooking the plaza. There he saw her watching him in turn. _Couldn't sleep either?_

 _Not when a certain warlock can keep the whole palace up with his nerves. Are you all right?_ she pointed out. _Just a minute._ Her eyes flashed golden. _"_ _F_ _leòdradh sìos_ _!_ _"_ Then she stepped over the edge into the night air. Much like a feather, she drifted slowly toward the ground. As her feet softly kissed the stone surface at his side, she giggled at her nerves. "Everything's fine, my Warlock." Her lips softly whispered _Amor_ 's notes across his left cheek. "Good morning. Now what's troubling you?"

"I can't believe the time's here. I'm looking forward to everything of course in Nemeth. It's just that…." he started.

"It's just that Camelot's been your home for a long time now. That's understandable." She rubbed his forearm supportively. "I felt like this the day before we first met, you know."

"What?"

"That day you were remembering down here just now. I recall thinking that I'd never see Father or Kay again. I felt out of sorts because I thought I would be Camelot's prize rather than a Nemethian queen. Little that I suspect that I'd be bringing back the Real Prize from here to my kingdom." She let her eyes sparkle at him.

He felt shy for a minute not being used to the reference as "the Real Prize" by a woman. He blushed.

She giggled; the peals of her laugh setting his butterflies into a frenzied flight. "Whoever would believe the warlock behind opening the gates of both kingdoms is so easily embarrassed?"

"I am human, you know." His eyes glowed and he motioned with his hand.

She felt the magical grip sweeping her toward him. Of course she didn't fight it riding the energies into his arms. Her lips eagerly surrendered to his in an earnest kiss. For several heartbeats, their vibrations flowed back and forth between each other.

"Honestly, you two. You just can't stop making a scene. _Can you?_ "

The two sorcerers looked back toward the palace to find Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights watching them intently. Around the newcomers lay several bags and items waiting to be loaded onto the horses.

"I couldn't sleep. Just thinking about the last decade or so, Sire. Thank you," Merlin explained.

"And I figured he shouldn't have to be alone while doing so. Somebody needs to get him looking toward the future," Mithian suggested.

"A great idea indeed," Gwen concurred. She pointed toward the stables where the castle pages were leading their horses into view. "It seems the horses are ready. We have a great day for the ride."

"A fine starry sky and a little color in the east with nary a cloud. Good portents indeed," Arthur concurred with his wife. "Merlin, you're on your way to better things. Remember that. Don't worry the Princess with such base nonsense! Let's get you to your new castle. Shall we?"

"Listen to him, Merlin. We're all going to be all right. Just trust in that," Gaius reassured his former charge.

 _And if any prat wants trouble, I'll set them straight!_ Mithian noted confidently as she climbed up onto her horse.

 _I just hope I can do the same!_ Merlin tied his bundle to the saddle's back horn. Then he got up into the saddle and noted _Sol_ 's increased light in the eastern sky. He looked toward his beloved Princess. "Our day is dawning."

"Perhaps the day before the day, Merlin. Still any day we have is _our day_ ," she informed him with a smirk and an arch of her own eyebrow. " _Carpe diem. Carpe vitam."_

"Listen to her, Merlin." Arthur looked to his former servant. "Despite the fact you are now a Prince of another land, you and Mithian are our allies. As such, you're welcome back in Camelot at any time."

"As long as you don't try to give us George or anything. King Rodor might take that as an act of war," Merlin jabbed warmly.

"We won't, Merlin," Gwen assured him. "I'm sure we'll need him enough. Won't we, Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "On that note, move out!" He spurred his horse onward into the lightening day ahead.

As they galloped out of the main gate, across the drawbridge and toward the woodland path beyond, Merlin smiled. He did steal a glance backward at the castle fading from view behind the oaks and beeches increasingly. Still, as Mithian had just reminded him, it wasn't forever. It was just a transition of sorts….

…maybe home would be in a different place from now on but visits would be encouraged….

That made the future less imposing….Less imposing indeed…..


	66. Woodland Salutations

Chapter 66 [That Evening—Just Before the Camelot/Nemeth Border]

Much as with the expedition to free Rodor three weeks earlier, the traveling party put a great deal of the trail behind them on that day. They managed to maintain a careful yet rapid pace with minimal breaks and a short meal break at mid-day. Still they did take time to keep an eye on their surroundings in case anyone was foolish enough to attempt an ambush….

…foolish in that they'd face Arthur, his knights, the two resident sorcerers, Kilgarrah (who made periodic passes over the trail throughout the day) and Freya (who watched from Avalon)….

Perhaps it was as close to a secure patrol as one could hope….

After the group made camp, Merlin scavenged for firewood along Gedref's edge. He recalled this forest from the previous expedition of course. Accordingly, he'd already gone to the stream to refill the water bags and staked out his favorite spot in the group's place….

…the spot where Mithian had attempted to sleep on the previous trip through….

 _Wish we could just sleep in each other's arms. We aren't going to try anything. Arthur though is duty bound to make sure nothing can happen until the wedding._ He sighed while picking up a few branches. He felt something unique both inside and outside of himself….

…it was a comforting warmth….

"What?" He set the kindling on the ground and surveyed his surroundings to find nothing out of the ordinary. Other than the breeze rustling the leaves and an occasional rabbit or squirrel foraging for food, the space remained empty about him.

Still the air seemed charged…not in a threatening sense mind you.

His brow quirked. _Mithian, is everything all right back at camp?_

 _Of course. What's wrong? Don't tell me the kindling is fighting with you now,_ she retorted adding a teasing barb at the end to relax the mood.

 _Nothing that I can see. It's just a strange warm feeling. It doesn't feel threatening. It's just…there…._ he tried to assess.

 _I'll be right there_.

He frowned. _Terrific. Now I have her stirred up. My nerves are getting the best of me._

 _Your senses are getting more acute, Merlin. It is nothing to be ashamed of,_ Kilgarrah assured him. _I am not far from you and the others. Perhaps though I could bear Mithian and you to Whitgate?_

 _I was hoping to have a night under the stars with her…not in that sense…but…._ Merlin declined.

 _It would matter little if it were *in that sense* at this point, Merlin. You two are bonded save for a mortal ceremony and some ritual. Still you are being wise in respecting King Rodor's feelings at this point,_ the Great Dragon noted sagely.

 _Kilgarrah, do you see anything?_ she called through the link.

 _No, Mithian, although you should be able to feel the energy in these woods,_ Kilgarrah indicated.

 _I do. Just a minute, you two._ She came into the clearing to find her Warlock standing beside a couple of armfuls of wood. "What's going on? You're acting strangely."

"Sorry to get you out here. It's not anything bad. There's just something _oddly warm and friendly_ about these woods and…" Merlin started to explain.

She nodded. "I understand. The legends of our realm speak about the enchantment of these woods. How they protect those who care about them and us." She smiled at him; her eyes sparkling like the sun on the water's surface. "The woods sense your heart and purpose, Merlin. They protected you before. They are welcoming you now."

"Too bad they didn't stop Morgana from attacking me," he lamented.

"You didn't die either. In fact you miraculously recovered in time to save Father and me." She kissed his cheek. "And now we have each other."

"We do," he concurred while gazing deeply into her eyes as well.

Her eyes went wide. "Merlin, who's that?" She pointed over his left shoulder.

He turned to find a mysterious woman with long brown hair observing them. She wore a white robe and a garland of holly interwoven through small branches of some sort on her head. "Pardon me but we mean you no harm."

"Of course you do not." The newcomer leaned heavily on her staff as she bowed to them. "Forgive me for startling you both, Emrys and Mithian. I am Reywalda, the guardian of these woods. Welcome to Gedref."

"I've heard stories about you since I was a child," Mithian realized. "Lady, thank you for allowing us to camp. We shall be gone again by morning."

"No hurry, Princess. As you've already presumed, I am watching over you all…even your dragon friend. You have our blessing for a fruitful life, my friends. Just continue to honor us and yourselves. Do for others. Perhaps a shelter of sorts for weary travelers such as yourselves? It is a thought." Reywalda smiled and bowed once more. "Once more welcome to your realm, my friends. May we serve you well." With that, she disappeared into the gathering dusk.

"Not every day you get a welcome like that," Merlin observed in surprise.

"You see? The universe sends us another sign." She smirked at him while motioning to the wood on the ground. "Now let's get that wood back to camp. Arthur probably thinks we've absconded by now."

He grinned mischievously at her.

She rolled her eyes. "As _tempting_ as that is, Father would skin you alive." She shrugged. "We only have another two days and nights to wait, Merlin. I promise it will be worth it."

"I know. Just wanted to get a rise out of you," he snarked back.

She snorted incredulously. "Let's get that wood back." She shoved him good naturedly. "Honestly!"

His eyes sparkled knowing that they were indeed home…and hadn't even reached the castle yet….

[Fifteen Minutes Later—Camp Site]

The happy couple paced themselves allowing views of the forest's pristine beauty. They allowed Reywalda's positive energies to buoy their spirits. They even discovered a few more sizeable branches and boughs lying on the ground for the fire back at camp.

Needless to say they had everything they could want.

"Are you taking long enough, Merlin? You know they're going to send a search party presuming the worst," Mithian reminded him.

"If I was still his servant, yeah. We're all right," he assured her. "We're almost there." He guided her through the trees and back into the campsite. There they found the others talking next to their bedrolls and camping supplies.

"There you are, Merlin!" Arthur realized upon seeing the couple in question. "We'd thought you both had fallen into a bog or something."

"No such luck, Arthur," Merlin replied with a bit of humor. "We…took the long way back here. We did find more wood however."

"He found more wood," Camelot's King groused. "We're waiting to cook dinner and you take your time."

"Some of us at least were worried when Mithian left to find you," Gaius pointed out.

The two sorcerers looked at each other and then at their companions. By experience, they knew better than to talk about Reywalda at that point….

…best not to risk an open fight with one's hostess for that matter….

"Yes, well, I found him trying to find the perfect branch," Mithian quipped with a smirk toward her _fiancé_. _Just go along with it._

He sighed, "Well I did bring back enough to get us through the night." He set the armful of wood next to the spot in question.

"And a goodly bunch it is," Gwen agreed from where she had broken open the supplies. Beside her Perceval and Elyan assisted her in slicing fresh meat and fruit for an evening meal. "Why don't you both pick out your spots for tonight?"

" _Separately,"_ Leon suggested with a reminder not to invite trouble.

"We are _well aware_ of the circumstances, Sir Leon, but thank you," Mithian expressed with a bit of sharpness in her voice.

 _Besides there's always your dreamscape, right?_ Merlin noted hopefully over their link.

She giggled and arched an eyebrow at him. _You are positively evil._ She considered it for a minute before relenting, _All right but only if we remain dressed._ She grabbed her bedroll from her horse's back and set it on the ground about ten paces away. She motioned toward another spot four paces away from that. "That looks good?"

He set his bedroll down and unwound it. "Perfect."

 _Merlin, Mithian, riders approach from the west. Lancelot, Britomart, Gawain, Ywain and Malodius have joined us as well,_ Kilgarrah advised.

"Seems our friends never cease to amaze, do they?" Merlin supposed.

"Nor does Father. He sent us an escort," she concurred before announcing, "We're about to have company, Everyone! Our friends from Nemeth aren't far away!"

"Really? The dragon tell you?" Arthur queried with a mix of sarcasm and quipiness.

"Yes, Arthur, _he did_ ," Merlin responded evenly. He looked down the path just as the first rhythmic beats echoed to their ears. His eyes glowed as he cast a tracking spell to ascertain their remaining distance away. Then he added, "I'd give them about another ten minutes." He set about breaking sticks and setting the kindling in a bare area away from everyone's things. His eyes glowed again. _"_ _T_ _eine_ _!_ _"_

On cue, the flames sprung up consuming the sticks.

Merlin saw Gaius arching his eyebrow at him. _What? I don't have to hide any more. Why is that such a big deal?_ He shrugged and fed more sticks to the flames.

 _Don't let it bother you, Merlin,_ Mithian soothed. _It's not like you did everything by magic._

 _I know. I understand what he's getting at. Still why rub sticks together for minutes if I can just make a fire?_ Merlin proposed.

 _My thoughts exactly,_ she agreed.

At that moment, a group of Nemeth's knights on horseback along with _Malodius_ pulled up beside the camp. They each quickly dismounted and tied their horses to the nearby trees before approaching their peers.

"Greetings, my Friends. On behalf of King Rodor, welcome back to Nemeth," Britomart wished the visitors. She bowed to Camelot's visiting monarchs before finding her Prince and Princess close by.

"Indeed. The honor is ours to escort you to Whitgate, Friends," Ywain emphasized.

Gawain snorted at his stiff compatriot's manner. "Hey, Guys. That's _after_ we liven things up a bit." He motioned to the wagon following closely behind them. "Our King sent along food and wine for the trip."

"The food's great, Gawain. The wine…well…." Merlin grimaced while recalling the hangover.

" _In moderation_ , Merlin," Mithian assured her _fiancé_. "We'll each take a half of a goblet full, Sir Gawain."

"She's ordering you around already?" Elyan sassed.

"I'm _looking out for_ him, Sir Elyan. Perhaps when you _find_ a woman who will care for you like that, you will understand," Mithian retorted firmly.

Before the other knights could respond one way or the other, Arthur intervened, "Men, King Rodor has graciously extended us hospitality. I will not have _any of you_ making insinuations. Let us take some of the wonderful feast he has extended."

"The roast turkey is great. I took the bird myself. Took them long enough to make it though," Gawain reported.

"Ever the impatient one," Britomart noted wryly. "Good things take time to happen. Don't forget that." She straightened her tunic out making sure it and her surcoat looked all right over her chain mail.

"I do get hungry, you know," Gawain reminded her.

"A fact I've heard about from the tavern keeper since our return," she retorted with a bit of mirth in her voice and a raised eyebrow.

Gawain sighed and looked to Merlin. "Is this what you meant about learning and all that?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'm right there with you. This is still new to me as well."

"And yet you're jumpin' in with both feet. Warlock, new knight, Prince of the Realm and husband too. Don't know about all that," Gawain conceded.

"Speaking of the new knight role, don't we have something for Prince Merlin, Sir Gawain?" Lancelot reminded him.

"Oh yeah! That!" Gawain walked back over to the wagon. "Don't say we never do anything for you, Merlin."

"Or to him," Mithian jabbed.

"Pardon me, _Princess_ , if we include the Prince in our activities? If I didn't respect him, it wouldn't happen," Gawain retorted as he rooted through the bags on it. He grabbed one medium sized one and lugged it over to Merlin. "For you, _Your Majesty._ " He did a saucy bow.

"I may have you working with the people on their thrown rotten vegetables for that," Merlin teased while glancing at Arthur.

"What the blimey devil?" Gawain queried.

Arthur chuckled. "He's referring to the stocks, Gawain. Might do you some good."

More than a few stifled chuckles and coughs echoed throughout the clearing at that point.

Ywain cleared his throat. Even if he concurred with Arthur's assessment, he wasn't about to say it in front of the companions. "I do believe the King's presentation is in order?"

Britomart motioned with her eyes toward Merlin.

"All right! Geez! Keep your shirts on already. Guy tries to have some fun," Gawain complained.

Merlin smirked at him. "It's all right. Let's see what you…" He opened the bag and went silent upon seeing its contents. He pulled out a glittering set of chain mail and laid it out flat on his pulled out bedroll. Then he admired the new tunic with Nemeth's colors on it.

"Rodor has a sword he wants to give you in person," Lancelot explained.

Merlin marveled at the gift. "I'm not even there yet and he gave me _this_?"

"You're the Prince and a knight, _Sir Merlin_. It's Father's way of reminding you of our responsibilities," Mithian explained.

"That is true, Princess, however Merlin is correct. This is quite the gift indeed," Gaius pointed out.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, quit acting like a _girl_ and go put it on. Let's see how you look in it."

"You would have to start something," Merlin cracked to Gawain.

"Me? I'm just the stock boy, you know," the irreverent knight shot back without missing a beat or the chance to smirk at his friend.

Merlin undid his belt before setting it and Caliburn off to the side. Then he pulled on the chain mail over his clothes. The tunic went over it.

"Allow me?" Mithan proposed while holding his belt up. "I want the finishing touches, Merlin." She grinned at him. Getting a nod, she pulled the belt into place and secured the buckle. Then she took a step back and surveyed him over with approval. "You'll do."

"Just 'you'll do'? _Really?_ " Merlin queried incredulously.

Mithian shrugged and allowed him a not so gentle snort. "You'll do for me." She let her eyes sparkle into his. "Let's get some dinner." _We can talk more later, my Warlock. I am *so* proud of you._

 _I look forward to it,_ he responded through the link.

 _You'd better,_ she noted with another arch of the eyebrow.

"Welcome to the fellowship, my Prince. It is an honor," Ywain announced.

"And now the bootlicking starts. Careful, Ywain, that nose is turning color," Gawain cracked.

"He is our Prince, Gawain, even if he hasn't been crowned yet," Lancelot disagreed. "As that _and_ our friend, I am proud to echo Ywain's assessment. Besides the look suits him. _Finally_ he is recognized for his achievements. Before we eat, Knights of Nemeth, it's time to do our reverence." He got down on one knee.

 _Malodius_ roared majestically before bowing his maned head respectfully.

Britomart, Gawain and Ywain followed Lancelot's example and kneeled before Merlin.

Arthur nodded to his knights; his eyes motioning them to kneel as well. Even if he'd never admit it outwardly, pride swelled in his chest over his friend's soon-to-be formally achieved status.

"Hail, Prince Merlin of Nemeth!" Leon declared. "Knights of Camelot, kneel before our friend and ally!"

As one, the knights and Gaius got down on one knee as well.

Merlin stared incredulously. He only wanted to be part of the fellowship as Ywain suggested. He wanted to be at Mithian's side. The whole Prince rank still overwhelmed him to be honest. "Thank you but I'm not…."

"As Lancelot said, you aren't crowned yet, Merlin. Still King Rodor has made his intentions known. So has Princess Mithian in that regard," Arthur cut him off. "You are their Prince. You might start by asking them to rise."

Merlin nodded almost feeling dumb about the whole experience. He motioned with his hands for his friends to stand once more. "Thank you, Everyone. I'm…well…sorry…I'm getting used to this." He blushed with embarrassment.

"Your humility is nothing to be embarrassed about, Merlin. It's what makes you what you are. It also is what makes you a great man for the role," Gwen declared before embracing her friend.

"I had great role models, Gwen, even if one acts like a _prat_ some of the time at least," Merlin expressed while giving Arthur a smirk.

Gwen giggled warmly in agreement while evoking a nod from Mithan as well.

"Must be because of certain _idiots_ around me," Arthur insisted while returning a smile of his own. "On that note, if you're done, _Prince Merlin_ , shall we allow our subjects their fill and not waste your liege's meal?"

"Of course!" Merlin announced. "Let's get our plates and eat! We should rise early so as not to keep King Rodor waiting. Thank you." He took a fork and gently broke off a piece of meat for himself and another for Mithian. Setting each on a plate, he handed one to her. "For you, the first plate."

"It is an honor indeed," Mithian acknowledged. "And I have some fruit for you." She handed him a cluster of grapes and an apple from the bowl at her side. "We have to take care of each other. Correct?"

"Always." Not caring who saw them, he stole a kiss from her cheek.

Perhaps it was the day before their arrival but the festivities were already upon them. Merlin's new role already had started.

In such ways, life served him another notice of his growing importance….


	67. Virtual Counsel

Chapter 67 [That Night]

Merlin reclined on his bedroll and glanced up at _Nocturne_ 's production overhead. He marveled at how the stars and moon cast their gentle light back down on him. He relaxed at the gentle droning of the woods around the campsite from the animals and birds. He imagined Reywalda's gentle presence close by.

Not far away, Perceval and Lancelot kept the watch. They sat by the fire each peering out into the darkness. Occasionally one or both would get up from their perch and walk about the area making sure that all was well.

Merlin sighed. His nerves flared over the impending transition. His thoughts still lingered over the others bowing to him before dinner. _How am I good enough for that? I'm just a warlock. I want to serve people not lead them! How does Arthur do this?_ He glanced over toward Mithian's sleeping form. _I still wonder how I'm good enough for her._

 _Merlin, please._ She slowly opened her eyes before continuing over the link, _Stop doubting yourself!_ She turned over so that she faced him. _Relax and follow me._

 _Follow? You mean the other place…?_

She arched an eyebrow. _I promised right? And as we agreed…chaste arrangements._ She went quiet for a couple of heartbeats and then nodded to herself. _We're going to have some company there…at least for a couple of minutes. Nothing bad. Someone wants to talk with us before we reach Whitgate._

 _Someone?_ Merlin's nerves surged within his chest.

 _Trust that it will be all right. Close your eyes and go with the flow. I won't let anything happen,_ she promised while doing those very things.

He exhaled a deep breath forcing himself to relax. He focused on the woods and the sounds around himself.

 _As Mithian said, Emrys, relax and do what you need to. I am ever watchful,_ Reywalda chimed in.

With that, he relaxed enough that the white light washed over him sweeping him away from there…..

[Dreamscape]

Merlin's nose twitched under the gentle warm breeze's feather soft touch. His hair rustled softly. His mind dreamed of his angelic Princess….

…until a rude hand disrupted that bliss with an insistent shaking of his shoulder….

"Merlin, come on. It's time. Open your eyes."

He stirred unwillingly. He was so enjoying the dream. "It's so nice. Stop…."

"Reality calls, Merlin," the voice now familiar giggled. "You'd _best_ not be thinking what I think you are." A snort punched at his ears. "I can't believe you! Honestly!"

He forced his eyes open to find Mithian kneeling over him with a disapproving look on her face. "What? And you don't think about me like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know _when_ to have such thoughts. Time for business."

"All right," he relented although he still would insist that she wasn't so pure despite her protestations to the contrary. He sat up slowly to find that they were in the midst of an endless prairie of flowing grasses. Overhead the clouds meandered through their sea of robin egg blue and around the sun. "We do have an early wake up, you know."

"I am _very well aware_ of that, Merlin." She sighed. "Master Talesin?"

"Thank you, Mithian," the elderly wizard expressed from the stump he was sitting on. His piercing eyes had observed their whole interchange yet he'd remained composed. "Forgive me for interrupting your bliss, my friends. We should speak before you reach the capital."

"Is anything wrong?" Merlin queried anxiously not wanting another emergency at that point.

"Not outwardly no. King Rodor and his council have reestablished a measure of control and reassured the people. I just want you both to be aware of the perceptions toward magic. Even if they are willing to accept it, the people are still unnerved by the recent sieges and your efforts to rescue them. As the King himself told you both, be mindful of how you present yourselves tomorrow. You already have made a positive step in this regard, Emrys, by wearing our colors," Talesin recounted.

"Thanks for that at least. So how will we proceed?" Merlin asked; his mind struggling to digest the report.

"The King has appointed me as your advisor in that regard. Laws needed to be reviewed. Some will be struck. Others revised. Still more proposed and voted on by the council. Unlike Morgana, we must present a positive yet united front. You both have a dual role now as mundane rulers and sorcerers. Emrys, you are to be our leader. I am to show you how to get there. Freya and Kilgarrah will assist as needed. Still it is for you both to work in this regard," Talesin continued.

"And we shall," she agreed. "Is it possible to distribute coins or food to the people? We do care about them, Master Talesin."

"Preparations are being made for these things," Talesin noted. "Just keep your entrance as normal as possible for now, my friends. The people are aware of who and what you are. The restraint you showed at Camelot is essential now, Emrys."

"Okay. That I can do," Merlin agreed.

"Splendid." The elderly mage leaned heavily on his staff. "Then I shall see you later today in Whitgate, my friends." He bowed to them before vanishing into the grasses.

"This is definitely going to take some getting used to," Merlin noted ruefully.

"He's only trying to help us, Merlin. And he's right," she declared. "We do need to be more careful of the ramifications." She shrugged and smiled. "We can learn together, right?"

"Absolutely." He embraced her. "Nobody I'd rather learn with."

"Nor I," she concurred. "We just need to work on that ruling-life balance, don't we? Service doesn't leave much time for enjoyment, I fear."

"No but we'll whittle our moments out of it, Mithian," he vowed. "Just know I'll never stop trying."

"And I'll be counting on that. Meantime you know I won't either." She smiled and placed her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "My life line." Her eyes sparkled into his.

"And that sparkle in your eyes is mine." His lips brushed _Amor_ 's gentle art across her forehead. "I love you."

"And I you. See you back there. The sun's about to come up," she advised.

"Okay. See you there," he agreed. He focused again seeking the sylvan sounds of their real life backdrop.

As he did, the white light washed over them both sending them back for the last stage of their journey….


	68. Nemeth's Preparations Discussed

Chapter 68 [Whitgate—Early the Next Morning]

 _Sol_ cleared the eastern horizon briskly on that morning. A gentle breeze rustled the oaks' green canopies. Colors streaked the sky. A few birds sang serenely.

It seemed the perfect day for a homecoming…..

[Citadel Balcony]

Rodor rode through his city observing the preparations for the later festivities. Along the swept up cobblestones, the residents had strung up garlands to beautify the returning couple's path. The royal kitchens, with the assistance of the neighboring kingdoms and Avalon, had restocked its stores in record time for the upcoming feasts on that night and the following one. Minstrels stood ready to serenade the outings with their offerings.

 _I'm glad for you, Mithian. You finally have a quality match for yourself!_ He inhaled deeply savoring the potential Merlin had as the next Prince of the realm. _His humility will insure that he won't take his position for granted. If only Arthur doesn't try to overly influence him. That is my only concern._ He sighed deeply. _On some things, you have to trust in Fate to assist you. Camelot has been a worthy ally in all regards. Even in the one misstep, it has presented a more than suitable substitute. With Kay gone, we have to count on Merlin now to be that._ His breath caught in his throat at the thought of his fallen son. _Kay, I understand your frustration over the usurpations. Something did need to be done. But to exile your sister? And then to be so rash against Meleagant at Camelot? You had nothing to prove to me in that regard!_

Rashness, it seemed, had a deep price in those days…on all sides….

The council fortunately enough went along with his request not to meet until after Merlin's ascension and the marriage on the following day. While they had questions and concerns to relay to the sorcerers, he'd drilled the difference between Merlin and Mithian on the one side as opposed to Morgana and Morgause on the other. The fact that the rescue had restored the balance of power without harming a single Nemethian soldier or peasant helped immensely as well….

…and then there was the testimony of Queen Elena, Priestess Freya not to mention the newly installed knights in defense of their character….

 _I hope that meeting won't be too difficult._ Rodor frowned. _This is a day of celebration and I'm worried like this?_

"Such a heavy expression you wear, King Rodor," Talesin noted as he walked toward him. He bowed respectfully. "Everything goes according to schedule. I have spoken to them concerning the matters we've discussed."

"And has Merlin received his armor?" Rodor queried.

"He has, Great King, and expresses his gratitude over such a wonderous gift," the wizard reported. "He is aware of the need for a controlled entrance into the city." He studied the sunrise carefully. Then he called telepathically, _Emrys, Mithian, have you started out yet?_

 _Good morning, Master Talesin,_ Mithian replied. _We should be underway soon. Somebody decided to oversleep slightly. Didn't we, Merlin?_

 _Rub it in,_ Merlin sighed. _I'll be on horseback in a few minutes. Please let King Rodor know, Talesin._

 _I shall, Emrys. And I'd rather have you delay slightly and look your best for today. Appearances are important as we discussed last night. Have a good ride._

 _Please let the King know we're looking forward to it,_ she concluded before the link went silent once again.

Talesin smiled. "They should be underway soon, Sire. Meantime, if I may, perhaps we might have something for the people? Princess Mithian and Merlin both expressed a desire to give something to them on this auspicious occasion."

"Indeed. That sounds like her. Very well. I shall have the kitchen prepare extra bread for the people. We shall distribute coins as well," Rodor agreed easily seeing the merit in the proposal. "And you say Merlin supports it as well?"

"Such generosity is in his nature, King Rodor."

"Yet another reason he is the choice for her hand," Rodor agreed. He saw the townspeople already milling about the square and finding a spot for the upcoming royal arrival. "It should be the quite the affair. Walk with me please."

"Of course," Talesin concurred before following the monarch back toward the palace. "Everything seems in order for tomorrow. Lady Hunith, it seems, can't stop fretting."

"She is an anxious mother on the day before her son's wedding. In addition, she's about to be freed from her status," Rodor assessed. He marveled at how well the negotiations had gone with Reynald on the previous day. Given the new treaty with Queen Annis and Queen Elena, Reynald readily conceded Ealdor to Camelot and confirmed their own pro-magic stance in exchange for a chance to negotiate with Nemeth and Camelot for separate treaties with them as well. "I am glad Reynald of Mercia will not make an issue today. Subinfeudation will not be an issue here."

"Thank our allies for dispensing with that issue. We are blessed indeed with such friends," Talesin declared.

"Blessed indeed. Thank you, Master Talesin. I wanted to ask about this sorcery council. The royal council wishes to hear more about it. With Morgana's recent incursions, they are concerned," Rodor broached changing the topic to another delicate matter.

"That is understandable. And you all shall. With the members in question attending the wedding, we can discuss this matter with your council in person, King Rodor. Perhaps however we might do so in the clearing outside of the walls or in the courtyard? Kilgarrah deserves a chance to speak as well," Talesin advised. "All beings should be represented."

"We shall request a security detail and find a suitable meeting place. I know Kings Arthur and Reynald not to mention Queens Annis, Elena and Guinevere will appreciate the candor in this regard as well," Rodor proposed. "Can you let the resident sorcerers know? What of Sir Mordred? Arthur left him back in Camelot on guard."

"It is a small matter to bring him here for the meeting," Talesin assured the ruler.

Rodor nodded tacitly as they entered the palace. "I am sure Arthur will not have an issue with that." They climbed the stairs up two floors toward the royal apartments. There they found Hunith regarding an emerald gown in awe. "Lady Hunith, good morning."

She set the dress down on the bed, turned and bowed to her host. "King Rodor, good morning to you. Forgive me. I did not hear you come in. This is still so much to take in."

"As I told you in Camelot, you are now part of Nemeth's court and the royal family. As such, you are more than deserving of a bedchamber such as this. Did you have need for anything before the festivities start this afternoon?" Rodor assured her.

"Other than some simple bread and a glass of water, I am fine, Sire. Thank you," she requested humbly. "Is there any word about Merlin and Princess Mithian?"

"I assume they left their camp at first light. With the companions surrounding them, Milady, there will be no trouble. My estimate would be a midday arrival. If it suits you, perhaps we all should have some breakfast?" Talesin looked to Rodor tentatively.

"Indeed. It will be a long wait if we do not. Follow me," Rodor invited while leading them toward the royal dining hall below.

And as such, the arrival was awaited…..


	69. Assuaging Concerns and Welcoming

Chapter 69 [Midday]

Despite Merlin's holding the group up ever so slightly, the traveling party made excellent time from the border. Maintaining a constant speed and only stopping once for a short water break, they were only a short distance away from Whitgate at that point.

Perhaps however, for the guests of honor, they had their own reasons to be anxious…..

Mithian sighed deeply; her heart aching with each hoofbeat. While she remained enthused about marrying Merlin (of course), she still missed Prince Kay. In addition, despite her father's reassurances to the contrary, her guilt over missing the funeral nagged her….

…as did her missing Kay's attempt to speak with her back in Camelot….

 _I can tap into these other places yet I can't even tell when my brother wants to speak with me? Really?_ She sulked noticeably. Her mind chastised itself for not being more considerate and the bigger person in that situation. _He was your brother. How could you *not* feel his presence?_ Her eyes watered but she wouldn't upset the group on that special day.

"Milady, what is it?" Britomart queried.

"Nothing. Thank you, Lady Britomart, for your concern," Mithian dismissed the inquiry while attempting to keep a stiff upper lip.

Still the new knight and long time friend knew the Princess better than that. She shook her head. "Whatever it is, Princess, I'm sure it will be all right." She looked back toward Merlin and motioned toward his _fiancée._

The warlock nodded; spurring Valiant onward to catch up to his beloved. "Mithian, are you all right?"

"Of course I am. I guess I'm just worked up about Father's preparations. The people need assistance more than we need feasts," she lied.

"And they shall get it, Mithian," Arthur called back to her. "Meantime we, your fellow monarchs, have contributed to your wedding feast. Besides I can't have Merlin eating a _sandwich_ following the crowning."

"That's most kind, Arthur," Mithian expressed. Granted that issue did occupy her thoughts on some level but was not her primary focus at the moment at least.

"What else is there? We can handle it," Merlin assured her. He reached over and took her hand in his own. He smiled for her benefit.

"I don't want to ruin our day, Merlin."

"What good is getting married if we don't help each other with concerns?" Merlin countered earnestly.

She rolled her eyes knowing full well he could perceive her guilt-wracked anxiety. In addition she felt the others' eyes focusing squarely on them. Still she cherished how Her Warlock cared so much about her feelings. "It's about my brother. Merlin, we missed his funeral service. Besides he tried to speak to us when we were in Camelot. We missed it. _I missed it._ My own brother's last attempt and I missed it!" She sobbed as _Regret_ stabbed at her heart.

Merlin considered his response carefully. He almost fired off a quick 'a lot was happening' type of response. Still he bit that shallow assessment back in his mouth before it slipped out. "I'm sure Kay understands. He knows we're thinking of him. We forgave him for his exiling us from Nemeth due to the circumstances. We made sure Meleagant didn't escape. Maybe we might visit his tomb and include him in our celebration? Perhaps keep an open chair at the table so he knows he's welcome?"

"An open chair? Merlin, _really_?" Elyan scoffed.

"I'll raise that with Father. You don't mind visiting Kay's site?" Mithian accepted.

"We're family, right? Well…I will be officially tomorrow afternoon. Still…." Merlin assured her. "Important thing is that it'll set your mind at ease. It will also set the greater order right."

"Merlin, I'm with Elyan. Kay's passed on. He's beyond all of this," Arthur pressed.

"I think it's just the right thing to do," Gwen disagreed while shooting her husband a disapproving look. "Perhaps we might _accompany them_."

Arthur ground his teeth. Still he knew the visit would be the appropriate thing to do. He simply nodded.

Lancelot pointed toward the clearing visible in the trees ahead. Through the spaces in the oaks and beeches, the tops of Nemeth's towers could be seen by the traveling party. "We're almost there!"

 _Malodius_ released a hearty roar announcing their presence for a couple of mile radius at least.

"Geez, Blood Lion, keep it down. Will ya?" Gawain groused.

"He has his reasons, Sir Gawain," Ywain countered defending his friend's action. "At least they know we're here. Princess Mithian, Prince Merlin, shall we?"

"We shall. Thank you, Sir Ywain. Lead us home, _Malodius_!" Mithian urged.

The lion sprinted ahead spurring the rest of the company onward. His paws picked up speed leaving increasing amounts of turf in their wake. He roared again alerting the watchmen of his and the others approaching.

Behind him, Merlin and Mithian rode just as hard leading the others onward. Not until they'd cleared the open gates did they slow down to a canter up the cobblestone passage toward the common and palace courtyard.

Much to everyone's relief, Nemeth's citizens cheered enthusiastically for their Prince and Princess. They threw rose petals and daisies before the group's path. A band of minstrels serenaded the couple with their best songs.

Mostly though, cries of "HUZZAH! HUZZAH! HAIL, PRINCESS MITHIAN AND PRINCE MERLIN! ALL HAIL RODOR'S HEIRS!"

Merlin trembled. _I'm not crowned yet and people insist on calling me that._

 _You ARE that, Merlin! You've earned the title. You are my chosen. I am your chosen. Please relax,_ Mithian soothed albeit with some impatience in her voice.

Merlin nodded. He forced himself to look upward toward the cheering onlookers. Instead of the expected revulsion and hate, he only saw an outpouring of love from them. His ears imbibed the positive sounds in disbelief.

 _They know we have magic. They're cheering us? They're REALLY cheering us?_ He gulped anxiously before recalling Talesin's advice. His eyes instinctively flitted around his support group of sorts.

Mithian squeezed his hand gently in affirmation.

The knights nodded; their heads motioning to the crowd as one.

Gaius offered a small nod of the head. A proud smile and the arching eyebrow grew more noticeable with each heartbeat.

Merlin sucked in a deep breath. _They're right. We're here. We can do this. I can do this._ He allowed himself to ride the positive vibes. He bellowed, "THANK YOU, PEOPLE OF NEMETH! THANK YOU!" He waved to his future subjects gratefully and to acknowledge their value to him as people.

In likewise fashion, Mithian smiled to the people and offered a wave of her own. Knowing that Prince Kay would've encouraged her natural feelings in that regard, she let them see her enthusiasm and cheer in being back there with them all. "THANK YOU, ALL! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!"

The subjects' cheers grew even louder in response to his gestures. Their fists pumped in the air. A few toasted him with pints and wooden cups of ale. Their feet clomped in a supportive racket against the stones underfoot as the group slowly cantered toward the citadel.

Arthur waved supportively offering the Nemethians a thankful gesture for supporting his friends. Still, even if he wouldn't admit it at that point, the thought of Merlin being lauded in such a way swelled his chest with pride. _They're accepting him. They really are!_

For a full fifteen minutes, the parade continued along the winding cobblestone way. They passed through the old town and its markets, under the central arch, toward the new town and finally up to the granite steps at the citadel itself.

There Rodor, Talesin, his advisors and Hunith awaited the newly arrived group. While they had their own respective thoughts and feelings on various subjects, those folks all enjoyed the positive response from the crowd allaying their own concerns.

At the base of the steps, Mithian stopped her horse. Her eyes sparkled at her awaiting father. While she still wished Kay had lived to greet them as well, she was glad for what they had. She felt elated over the love and support at least in that place. Rather than give into it, she strode regally toward him. "Good afternoon, Sire."

"Good afternoon, Mithian. How was the ride from Camelot, Daughter?" Rodor queried before pulling her into a warm embrace. "I apologize but it is good to have you back."

"No apologies necessary, Father. Our ride went well thank you," she assured him. She sank into the harbor of her father's arms reveling in his renewed strength and vigor. "And I know Merlin does too."

"Ah yes!" Rodor looked over the group toward the waiting Prince-to-be. He grinned and crossed the remaining steps to the younger man. "Greetings, my Son. And please no more doubts, you _are_ my son now." He pulled Merlin into a welcoming embrace. "Welcome home, Merlin."

"Thank you, Sire. I only wish to serve you and our people," Merlin assured the older man while returning the embrace.

"I believe you have already proven that quality well. For now, enjoy. We shall have enough time for such matters later. By embracing Princess Mithian and our subjects as you have, you make me happy," Rodor declared proudly. He inspected Merlin's armor and surcoat before giving his approval. "The colors suit you well, I think."

"I can only hope, Sire. Thank you," Merlin expressed while bowing to his new king and soon to be father-in-law. "I am proud to be a knight of the realm, Milord. Thank you for this honor."

Behind Rodor's right shoulder, Talesin smiled adding telepathically, _Well put, Emrys. Well put indeed!_

Rodor allowed Merlin the due show of reverence. "And I appreciate your diligence and humility, Merlin. They do you justice." He didn't mind if he allowed a proud smile to cross his face. _It seems my advice made an impact._ He exchanged a warm and approving glance with his daughter before adding to Merlin,

"I believe someone else is waiting to greet you as well?" He motioned toward Hunith. "Go on, my Boy."

"Thank you," Merlin reiterated while adding a small nod of his head. He rushed over to his mother while throwing his arms around her. "Mother, how are you?"

"Oh, Merlin! This is so overwhelming! You don't have to hide any more!" Hunith embraced him with relief and joy.

"Yes! _Finally!_ " He cherished the contact finally being able to sharing another roof with her for the first time in a decade but what seemed like a lifetime to him. He fought back happy tears.

"You deserve it." Hunith looked over his shoulder toward the waiting Princess. "You too, Princess. Please. Share the moment if we may?"

"Of course, Milady." Mithian joined the embrace relishing the pleasure and warmth in it rather than the pain and anguish of the recent past. "I trust you are getting adjusted to your new quarters?"

"It is so much! The King is so gracious. I can't say enough thanks," Hunith expressed in awe and wonder.

"It is our pleasure. Thank you for being here with us," Mithian assured her while adding a gentle kiss for the elder's brow. "And of course our thanks to Camelot for their assistance in all things."

"Well put, my Daughter," Rodor concurred. He turned to the waiting guests. "Welcome to Nemeth and Whitgate, my Friends. Once again, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, our doors are open to you and your retinue. Thanks to you and your knights for escorting Princess Mithian and Prince Merlin back to us."

"Thank you, King Rodor. It is our genuine pleasure to take care of our friends. We appreciate your hospitality and the opportunity to share in your grand moments on the morrow," Arthur replied earnestly while clasping hands with his host.

"On that note, shall we go inside? Accomodations have been made," Rodor invited while leading them all inside of the palace proper much to the approval of the assembled throng.

It seemed a good omen for all things concerned…..


	70. Lament for Prince Kay

Chapter 70

[Two Hours Later—Mithian's Bedchamber]

After the wonderful lunch, Mithian reclined on her own bed for the first time in weeks. Her subjects' welcome indeed meant the world to her. Her father's hospitality raised her spirits as well. Her friends' happiness and being there for the dual events on the following day meant a great deal. And then there was Merlin….

…at last…her Warlock was about to get his due rewards…

…and then they'd get each other….

That thought should have sent her heart soaring to Olympian heights frankly….

…except the whole matter of Kay's death and the lack of closure dampened her spirits.

 _As Arthur told Merlin, Kay brought his own death on himself. We tried to help him. He rejected us._ She moped morosely. _He's been away on pilgrimage for so many years rather than being here for us. Still he's your brother._ She put her chin in her hands and stared toward her favorite tapestry on the far wall, a wine colored with a simple white scrolling design around the edges.

A knock on the door interrupted her lament.

She jarred herself back to her senses. _Now who would…?_ The familiar sensation identified itself to her. _Merlin?_

 _I felt you down the hall. Are you all right? Mind opening the door?_ Merlin called to her.

She slowly stood and walked across the floor. She opened the door to find him waiting for her in the hallway. In his hands, he bore a vase of lilacs, roses and baby's breath. "What?"

"I wanted to surprise you. You've been so down. Figured this would pick your spirits up," he explained while holding the vase out to her. "Maybe a smile?"

She accepted the flowers and inhaled deeply of the fragrances therein. "How did you know these are my favorite flowers?"

"I arranged a few bouquets for you back during the… _you know_. And then…well…I kind of asked Britomart for a suggestion just in case. I know I should have done it by myself. I…just wanted it to be…" He squirmed shyly; his heart beating like an anxious stag in a wood full of hunters.

She arched her eyebrow. " _Perfect_?"

"Yes." He could barely look at her out of anxiousness. "Besides…well…after dinner, I can't see you until the ceremony tomorrow. Before that, I wanted to make sure you're okay." He shrugged. "Not exactly a macho prince thing, is it?"

She smirked. "No it isn't the most masculine thing to admit. Still, Merlin, I don't care. Arthur tripped over himself asking me on that picnic, you know."

"He did?" he queried in disbelief. He always envisioned his former liege and brother-in-arms as a ladies man extraordinaire. To hear otherwise was frankly a surprise.

"Yes he did." She giggled like a dastardly schoolgirl spilling the Big Secret. "After he let go of my hand, he asked me if I ate breakfast. I of course said yes. He caught himself and asked me on that picnic." She assessed him before nodding knowingly. "I should have known how he had such a masterful meal whipped up so quickly."

"I worked all night to make sure it was perfect. He did pick the spot though. Give the Prat credit for that at least," he admitted.

"And then you started the belching contest between us. Oh you made sure that it was _so perfect_ all right," she recalled with a slight sarcastic lilt to her voice. Despite how depressed she felt about her late brother, she felt her spirits being back to where they should have been. She sniffed deeply of her blooms again. "Did you make these appear?"

"Actually no. Again Britomart showed me where they grow in the woods. Sorry that I leaned so heavily on her. Gawain arranged for the vase. I know Arthur would call me a girl or something for going through the trouble when I should be worried about the ceremonies tomorrow or talking to your father about things. But you're important too," he conceded.

"Father won't mind you being sensitive." In spite of herself, she wiped a tear from her cheek. "This is so incredibly sweet and considerate!" She set the flowers down on the nightstand. "Maybe you need to give Arthur lessons. I'm sure Gwen would appreciate that."

"Yeah _right_. If he finds out about this, he and the other knights will never stop teasing me," he worried.

"Britomart will deal with Gawain. Somehow I suspect Gwen would curb Arthur in that regard as well. And that's not counting Father either. I will tell him about this," she assured him.

"I asked him for permission before doing this. I know I can just knock but he's been so good to me," he revealed.

She nodded approvingly to him. "And _that_ , Merlin, is why Father likes you."

"And you?"

"And me _what_?" She arched her eyebrow in a fair imitation of Gaius'.

"Why you like me?"

She snorted impetuously. "Things like this make you _tolerable_." She sighed demonstratively making a big show of it in the process. "I _guess_ you deserve a _reward_." She locked lips with his sending energy and a boost of energy through him.

When she released him, he gasped. "Wow."

"I never leave a good deed unrewarded," she informed him with a suggestive sparkle in her eye and a bit of mirth in her voice. Seeing him breathless over the whole exchange, she rolled her eyes. "Need a minute?"

He regained his composure. "I'm fine. And here I was going to ask if you wanted to go and see Kay. I don't want to ruin the mood but I want to make sure you have closure."

"You aren't ruining the mood. In fact it's just the opposite." She smiled as she led him out of the room and shut the door behind them. "Follow me."

 _Now where?_ He wondered while trying to keep up with her…..

[Royal Crypt—Twenty Minutes Later]

With only a stop at the entrance to light torches for themselves, she guided him into her family's burial vault. Using the flames' flickering light as a guide, she pointed out the most noteworthy figures interred in that place and other historical highlights.

Due to the research he'd done with Sir Geoffrey back in Camelot, Merlin followed along with the history lesson easily. He recalled Aethunwald's valor on the battlefield at Cardegald against the Romans two centuries earlier which earned him the fiefdom…the territory forming the current kingdom…. Ralfulf, her great-grandfather, had codified the laws seventy years earlier. Maeldreth, Rodor's father, had updated them and set the current tax collection system in place. In addition, he'd set forth the toleration for sorcery in Nemeth…

…a sanctuary-honing mentality insuring magic users' safety even during the darkest days following Uther's Great Purge….

"So if we follow Reywalda's suggestion for the travelers' inn, we'd be following precedent," he murmured to himself.

"What?" she queried in surprise.

"Sorry. I was thinking. After reading up on your predecessors in the archives, each have some signature thing or deed they did for the kingdom." He smiled. "What if we work with Arthur on building a string of inns along the road between Whitgate and Camelot? I'm talking maybe one in each kingdom and one more on the border where we camped last night."

She nodded in admiration. She had to admit that learning all of her genealogy took a while….

…and here Her Warlock had done it in a week…and then found a way to apply that knowledge constructively…

…to make their subjects' travels easier to bear…to enable them to have a hot meal and a comfortable bed if money permitted…

"We'll bring it up at the council meeting. Father will be pleased. See? You're going to be _passable_ as a Prince." She squeezed his hand warmly while leading him deeper into the catacomb. In front of the last marked places, she stopped them. "My grandfather, Maeldreth, is here along with his wife, Aeflwyn. My mother, Taene, lies in the next row. She passed away when Kay and I were very young." She stopped for a minute to allow herself to catch her breath.

"She must have been very special," he deduced.

"She was the most kind and warmest person. Father has never cared for another woman since. He will love her until he dies," she clarified. "He has a portrait of her in the gallery." She stooped down another level. "Kay's here. And right under him…well…are our spots." She sighed. "I can almost sense you're about to say you're not worthy. Merlin, you will be a king, goddess willing, one day. You will be my king. I will be your queen. The people already love you. We've only arrived back here three hours ago and already you're coming up with ideas to improve the kingdom's lot. Our allies already respect you. The knights will follow us into Hades itself. You will win the royal council over." She sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his shoulder supportively to drive the point home.

"One day at a time, Mithian. Let's make sure we give Kay his time now," he noted respectfully.

"Indeed. Thank you for the reminder," she concurred. She held the torch in front of the late Prince's name plate reverently. "Greetings, Kay. It is our hope that you are at rest. I am sorry if we missed your attempt to speak with us during the battle. I do miss you. I wish I understood where your sudden hatred for us comes from. It is true that Morgana and Morgause misused their magic. But others such as Merlin only seek to help and serve others with their craft. I hope to learn more from him in the coming time. We shall bring magic into the light once more. Accordingly we will make sure it is used for good purposes rather than ill. That I swear to you. Speaking of Merlin, he already shows _some_ potential as a Prince. Father and I will help him grow in that regard. Just know we shall keep the flame burning in your memory. We shall not forget you. Once again, be at peace. We forgive you. May you be able to forgive us." She kissed her palm gently and placed it over his name plate. "I love you, Kay."

He smiled supportively. "Nice sentiments. I hope he understands." He bowed his head. "I only wanted to save this kingdom. I also wanted acceptance as well."

"Everyone understands that, Merlin. Kay didn't have the chance to meet you as Father and I both did. Take heart," she assured him.

At that moment, the air chilled. The torches flickered and dimmed. A bit of mist wafted through the chamber.

The two sorcerers surveyed their surroundings warily. From the signs around themselves, they knew they were not alone.

 _Be mindful, Little Sister…._

Prince Kay's spirit manifested itself about five feet away. Careworn wrinkles lined his face. His hair hung heavily over his shoulders. His eyes seemed sullen and moody as they beheld the duo in front of them. "Much lies with you both now. Be mindful of your ambitions and the future, Mithian. Emrys, protect her please."

"You know I will," Merlin vowed without hesitation. "As I did you and this kingdom."

"Yes. I was wrong about you. Still, I overheard some of what the triple goddess has said to you. Do not seek to cower others with your gift, Merlin. As with me, you will create the wrong impression." Kay nodded. "Even if I disagree with your open use of sorcery, I know you are a good person, Emrys. As Mithian said, you have potential. I feel the goodness in your heart. You have the ability to be a great king one day. Take heed of Father's council. I beg of you to learn as much as you can."

"I shall do that. King Rodor has much to offer," Merlin concurred.

"He does indeed." The spirit turned to her. "I did not want to banish you, Mithian. Still the council would have ordered your death."

"I doubt that, Kay," she disagreed feeling the sting of his words. "Perhaps confinement but not death. I wish you had spent more time with us rather than on pilgrimage or diplomatic missions. Perhaps you might have the perspective that you lecture Merlin about. You might have been better prepared for the regency or to know when to retreat in battle." She put her hand up stopping a reply in its tracks. "While skilled and polished as a diplomat, I fear you lacked that instinct on the battlefield."

"War is to be avoided, Mithian," Kay rebutted.

"And yet when conflict comes, we have to defend what's dear to us," Merlin interjected.

"True. Suffering under Meleagent's and Morgana's respective vices has taught me that well. Accordingly work hard and well. Assist Arthur Pendragon in forging this land into a united Albion. For a storm will swell off of our coast threatening everything. Leadership and discipline will determine how you meet it and your fortunes therein," Kay prophesized.

"Another war?" she queried in exasperation.

"Not yet but it will come, Mithian. As I said, be mindful." Kay looked toward the ceiling and nodded. "My time is almost up. I have to return. I wish to bless your marriage. I am glad that Love has finally found you a worthy partner, my Sister. Be well." With that he melted back into the darkness of the catacombs.

Mithian wiped a tear away with her free hand. "I had hoped for understanding on all fronts."

Merlin sighed heavily. "At least he blessed our marriage and acknowledged me as a worthy Prince. That's a start. As much as he disapproves of our magic, he at least said that much."

"Yes he did. And this war he spoke of? When? What?" she pressed.

"It sounds like its way off in the future. Meantime, as Kay said, we work with Arthur and the other realms to unite the land. We start now and work toward the goal. When the threat comes, we'll be ready if we do that." He raised her chin so that their eyes met. "Together."

She nodded. "Yes. Together." She squeezed his hand affectionately in her own. "Thank you, Merlin."

"You're welcome, _Milady_." He bowed in exaggerated fashion before her. "On that note, shall we return? I do believe the others will be eating shortly."

"Yes. We can return here from time to time to visit. For now though, the present does indeed await." She smiled warmly. "As well as our wedding."

"Indeed," Merlin noted. "Lead on." He motioned with his hand.

"I shall. Thank you." She guided them toward the exit and back into the castle proper where their merriment and duty awaited them…..


	71. Enter the Lady of Shalott

Chapter 71 [Next Morning]

Perhaps in knowledge of the day's brimming schedule of events, _Natura_ arranged quite the show that morning. The air moved refreshingly yet not enough to muss any hair or documents. The birds sang with more vigor it seemed than usual. _Sol_ streaked the sky with his rainbow brush shooting streams of crimson, orange and gold to greet onlookers….

…the goddess had arranged a special day for her servants and their guests….Either that or she was predisposed to offer the warriors a suitable day for the tournament to follow the double ceremony.

Travelers from near and far trekked into Whitgate on that day. Farmers and humble folk journeyed to pay homage to their beloved Princess and her Intended. Nemeth's officials and rulers from other realms poured into the city prior to witnessing the events and participating in the great feast to follow.

[Palace Garden]

[A/N: Okay at this point, I'm about to really warp a major thread in Arthurian lore. Just bear with me….]

Despite the celebratory spirit emanating throughout the palace, Lancelot drifted into the gardens forlornly. He'd thought that being back from the Other Side would've eased his feelings for Gwen. He'd hoped that coming to Nemeth and becoming Rodor's knight would make things easier…

…neither unfortunately had been the case….

 _Fate, you play me for a fool? I have served well. Am I doomed to be alone with this broken heart forever? I know I cannot be with Gwen. She loves Arthur. I will not destroy their kingdom._ He sighed deeply. _I need to give it more time. It's only been a week, Lancelot. Still Rodor will want me to make a match at some point._ He sniffed deeply of the blooms enjoying the shades of rouge, red and white there. Granted he knew Camelot had more hues and varieties of flowers in its garden….

…still he knew that Gwen's wedding present to the happy couple of plant shoots from Camelot's prized garden would add to the paradise-like quality of that place…

…even if it would be another thorn in his heart so to speak….

Just as his moods sank lower, he heard a scuffling noise on the cobblestones to his left. He turned to find a young maiden slowly pulling herself off of the ground. "Forgive me for not noticing you. Can I assist, Milady?"

The maiden adjusted her patched threadbare blue dress. Despite being combed and coiffured, her chocolate brown hair still had a few straggly strands poking out. "I…I'd appreciate it, _Sirrah_. Thank you, most noble knight." She shyly blushed; her pale skin flushing with a rosy hue. Her dark eyes glanced down anxiously. "I'm sorry I disturbed you…."

"You are not disturbing me, Milady. I am glad for the company in fact." He flashed a reassuring smile as he helped her to her feet. "Were you at the feast last night? Strangely I don't remember." He assessed her deliberately feeling an almost angelic quality to her. The heaviness in his limbs and heart lessened ever so much. His skin tingled ever so slightly.

"Nay. Look at my appearance! Even as nobility, I am barely more than a threadbare pauper. My father instructed me not to be overly seen lest I be ashamed by my dress." She sighed desperately; her eyes watering with shame. "King Rodor, in his kindness, has tried repeatedly to find me a match. Sadly I have no dower."

"A lady such as yourself brings beauty and bearing to a potential match." He shrugged. "Perhaps Princess Mithian herself might assist you?"

"Oh, Sir Knight, please don't trouble her on her wedding day! I will linger in the back of the throne room before making my leave," she disagreed. "I do not even have someone to bear my token at the tournament later."

"The I shall have to do so if I have your leave to be your champion," he offered gallantly. "And you will most certainly _not_ haunt the back of the room like a forlorn spirit either. I have no companion for the feast. Perhaps you would like to sit with Lady Britomart, Sir Gawain and myself at the wedding feast?"

She blushed in embarrassment. She felt a strange warmth blossoming within her heart. Her eyes sparkled into his in spite of herself. "You…want to be with me?"

"I do." He smiled at her. "I am Sir Lancelot of the Lake. And you, Milady, are?"

"I am Elaine of Astolat, Sir Lancelot." She curtseyed to him as eloquently as she could manage. "I do thank you for your kindness." She smiled dreamily almost like a schoolgirl dealing with a crush.

"Thank you for allowing me the sight of your visage, Lady Elaine," Lancelot smiled before raising her hand and kissing the back of it. "Forgive me for saying this but you're being here is the answer to a prayer. Perhaps you might do me a boon as well?"

"Of course."

"Princess Mithian goes to feed the masses. Perhaps we might assist? You do realize that she does not consider nobility in the clothes or rank but in the heart and soul," he explained.

"Do you think she would allow me to do so? I would most desire to do so!" She quivered anxiously. "I don't like seeing people hungry, Sir Lancelot."

"Nor do I. That is why I am going to assist her in this worthy endeavor," he noted. "Prince Merlin is out with the people right now."

"Prince Merlin is a fine man…even if he's a sorcerer. He made the skies turn dark and rode a beast into this city. They say he cast a spell on the Princess," she doubted.

He laughed pleasantly at those assessments. "I have known the Prince for several years. Yes he rode a dragon over the wall to save the Princess and this city. Yes he cast the spell you mention but to intimidate the Cawdorian occupiers. None of our people were harmed by his efforts. Still he is normally not like that."

"He…isn't?" She scrunched her brow in confusion. "Then what did he do if he wasn't a rogue servant of that witch?"

Lancelot sighed. "He labored as King Arthur's servant cleaning chamber pots and serving meals for years. Yes he could have manipulated his way out of that life. Still he did not. His bravery in battle is second to none. I have fought alongside him on several occasions. Prince Merlin is nothing but brave and earnest. He sacrifices himself for others without second thought. He won the Princess' heart through such kindness and warmth. As King Rodor stated, Prince Merlin's deeds merited special consideration." Seeing her flush with embarrassment, he assured her, "Such thoughts are easy to have in light of the continuing distrust toward magic. Perhaps you might give him and yourself a chance? Now follow me."

"I shall," she concurred with a bit of marvel in her voice. She couldn't believe Lancelot had let her off of the hook after that misstep. Her heart skipped another beat. "I apologize for slandering the Prince, Sir Lancelot."

"It is forgotten, Lady Elaine." He smiled warmly for her benefit; his own heart lightening with her companionship. "May I?" He held his hand out.

She nodded shyly and grasped his hand softly. "Thank you." With that, they headed for the courtyard below.

[Palace Square]

Even though her father had authorized otherwise, Mithian set a wicker basket full of bread at the base of the granite stairs. She smiled knowing that her special day was there at last. Unlike many of her peers, she did not look at the feeding of the masses as some drudge duty….

…in this regard, she agreed with her late brother, the hungry should be cared for readily and affectionately….

She straightened her sackcloth dress and the bare piece of rope cinched around her waist. _I will not be haughty before my people. Never!_

 _You don't have to be. You're beautiful no matter what,_ a familiar voice assured her over the link.

She arched an eyebrow and snorted. _You'd best not be looking at me, Merlin! You'll jinx everything!_

 _I didn't. My basket's already distributed. I wanted to reassure my bride is all,_ he insisted.

 _Oh. Well…_ She bit her lip. _I'm sorry. I just want everything to be perfect! I…_

 _It will be. Trust in us. And, Princess?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

She giggled. _And I love you too._ She inhaled a breath before gazing out over the assembled throng in front of herself. "Good morning!"

"Princess! Before you start, can we add to your efforts?" Lancelot called as she and Elaine pulled another basket like it into view.

"Of course! My thanks, Sir Lancelot!" Mithian eyed Elaine. "She seems familiar but I can't quite place her. Forgive me, Mistress, if I don't…."

"The offense is mine, Princess." Elaine bowed in due reverence. "I am Elaine of Astolat. It is a pleasure. Forgive me for intruding upon your privileged time. I wish to serve the people is all. Where would you like us to start?"

"And serve we shall." Mithian agreed. In her mind, she ruminated over Elaine. _I know her name from somewhere! I shall have to speak with Father about her._ She pulled the cover from her own basket before turning back to the crowd. "Forgive me. We have plenty to distribute!" She pulled a loaf from it and tore it in thirds. Then she handed each piece to a waiting child or woman before repeating the actions over and over again.

Elaine pulled the cover off of her own basket. "Forgive me for taking the initiative. I want them to eat."

"So many women are vain and self-serving, Lady Elaine. To see someone enjoying service is bliss indeed," Lancelot complimented. "Let us help them." He tore a loaf into pieces and handed them out.

She nodded feeling her heart warming as she spied a limping little girl about four rows back in the crowd. "Wait!" She tore off an especially big piece and worked her way into the mass.

The onlookers, bemused and feeling passed over, grumbled. Some spat in disgust expecting their portion as they'd waited in line.

"Lancelot?" Mithian queried.

"I don't know. Lady Elaine went into the crowd for some reason and…." He spied the companion assisting the handicapped red headed girl through the sea of pulling hands and grasping actions. "Lady Elaine!"

"I am here, Sir Lancelot! She hasn't eaten in days from what it looks like!" Elaine noted with concern.

"Lady, others…need help too." The girl collapsed onto the cobbles beside the caring noblewoman.

The people, seeing the piece of bread in her hand, swarmed at Elaine while pressing over the crippled girl.

"Princess! Sir Lancelot! I am sorry but….HELP!" Elaine called frantically almost seeming to be smothered by the mass of hungry denizens therein.

"Lady Elaine!" He shook his head furiously before descending the stairs and fighting his way into the angry swells for his companion and her newly appointed charge.

Mithian stopped as well lecturing them, "PEOPLE OF NEMETH! PLEASE! WE WILL DO WHAT WE CAN! RELEASE THE LADY ELAINE SO SHE MIGHT HELP YOU!" She fought down the urge to use her magic in that regard recalling Talesin's advice on the matter. _Remember they're still fearful of Morgana's example._ "LET THE OTHER RULERS SEE OUR VALOR IN SUCH EXAMPLES!" She rolled her eyes knowing that such an uproar to attract an armed putdown by Camelot's knights or her father's few soldiers. _We cannot let that destroy this tradition!_

Fortunately the people relented slightly allowing Lancelot to pull the two women from their angry undertow. Still they muttered and mumbled about not getting their due.

"I…am sorry, Milady," the girl apologized tearfully. She attempted to hand the piece back to Elaine.

"Perhaps an exchange, Mistress?" Mithian offered. She handed a full loaf to the young girl and accepted the disputed piece in its place.

"Princess! I can't!"

"Yes you can and shall." Mithian smiled at her. "Wait up on the stairs. We shall speak later." She placed her hand on Elaine's shoulder. "Thank you for doing that."

"It is my duty, Princess. Y…You're welcome." Elaine quaked nervously feeling conspicuous for making a scene. She glanced anxiously at Lancelot before taking another loaf and ripping it apart. "I'm being an idiot."

"How so? I see a brave yet caring woman," he admired and assured. His eyes twinkled into hers. "You're no charity case, Lady Elaine." He handed out more bread to the crowd but stole a few looks at her in the process.

Elaine blushed before resuming the feeding. Despite their careful rationing, she and Lancelot had emptied their basket in the next half hour. She handed out her last two coins to a mother with two small children. She felt warmed by the grateful expression on their faces. Perhaps she'd have to walk back to the manor instead of taking the barge upriver but she didn't care. To the others in the crowd, she put her empty hands up, palms open to show they were empty. "I'm sorry! That's all I have!" She waded through the dissipating mass back toward the stairs.

He marveled at this woman. From her account in the garden not to mention her appearance, he had deduced that she didn't even have the four coins to properly attire herself. He knew that she had just given away her fare to get home without hesitation. He held out his hand to help Elaine toward the stairs. As he did so, he noticed Mithian walking toward them. "Forgive her, Princess Mithian. She wanted to help more."

"Forgive what? Her compassion or kind heart? Her desire to sacrifice herself for others?" Mithian smiled kindly. "It seems we have two more for the feast, don't we?" As Elaine stumbled toward her, she felt a slight surge of energy surprising her. _She has magic! Really? Yet another reason for us to include her…as if Lancelot wasn't having thoughts of his own in that regard!_ "Lady Elaine, welcome and my thanks. Perhaps Sir Lancelot might guide you to the dining room? I shall change and get my father. I believe we all need to speak."

"Thank you, Milady. What of the child? May she sit with us as well?" Elaine queried thinking of the handicapped child still sitting on the stairs and eating from the bread.

"Of course!" Mithian arched an eyebrow and pronounced regally, "I will see you shortly, Lady Elaine of Astolat. Sir Lancelot will take care to guide you both to our next meeting." With that she carried the empty basket back into the castle proper.

 _I can't believe she really wants me to be at the feast! She…wants me there? How? I'm so unworthy!_ Elaine stumbled anxiously. Her nerves sparked making her eyes glow.

Almost on cue, rose petals drifted down from the skies covering the entire area and the people therein. Hues of red, white and pink petals blanketed the ground causing the throng to look frantically around themselves.

"You have magic?" he realized.

Elaine bowed her head. "Yes," she admitted. "Father considers it demonic. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. I think it's beautiful. Come. We have a meeting to attend, Milady," he assured her warmly while taking her hand. He led her up the stairs to where the child awaited them. "Want a ride to our meeting with the King?"

"He wants to see pretty lady not me," the girl disagreed while motioning toward Elaine.

"Princess Mithian specifically has requested to see _both of us_ , Precious," Elaine corrected her gently. "Sir Lancelot, perhaps we can both help her to our engagement?"

"Oh! Can I go with you both? We can play family and…." The girl started to reveal before clamming up in embarrassment.

"You're an orphan then?" he asked in realization.

"Aye, Sir Lancelot. My parents died in the plague last winter. I work where I can. Mostly I sleep under the stone bridge three leagues out of the city," the child noted sadly.

Elaine and Lancelot exchanged sympathetic glances at each other. They both saw how weak the girl looked. They knew she would be lucky to survive another winter. They each took a hand and slowly assisted her toward the dining hall.

Something needed to be done…on all fronts….


	72. Lancelot and Elaine Resolved

Chapter 72 [Twenty Minutes Later—Royal Dining Hall]

[A/N: I know Lancelot may seem OOC in this chapter. It's all in the plan…..]

Elaine paced about the magnificent chamber anxiously. Her eyes gazed upon the garlands streaming across the walls. She could see careful hands had aligned floral centerpieces and ivory candles at measured intervals down the length of the aligned tables. She noted the exquisite white table cloths regally covering the experienced oak underneath.

While pleasurable to her senses, she still felt out of place to say the least….

"It will be all right, Milady," Lancelot assured her from where he waited alongside their new friend. He had fetched a goblet of water to wash down the latter's much needed meal. "Princess Mithian concurs as will King Rodor. I assure you." Admittedly he still experienced more of the soothing warmth she'd elicited in the garden and on the steps. She easily brought the smile to his lips….

…something only Gwen could have done before….

"Will Pretty Princess like me?" the girl queried.

"Why yes, Precious!" Elaine assured her demonstratively. "She gladly presented that whole loaf to you, did she not? She invited us here despite the bustle of her day." Her warm smile broke through _Despair_ 's dark overcast. "Why would you say that?"

"Because people say I'm accursed!" the girl inquired.

"I have seen and fought against the accursed, Little One. I can assure you that you are not one of them," he insisted pointedly yet pleasantly. "It seems you have not told us your name."

The girl sighed. "Marie. My name is…Marie, _Sirrah_."

"A beautiful name for a gentle soul such as yourself," he complimented with a tip of his own goblet.

"I should say so!" Elaine concurred heartily.

Before the conversation could go any farther, Rodor and Mithian entered the room. As with the others, they had been obviously talking about the situation.

The three visitors bowed and curtseyed politely.

"Let us all sit," Rodor indicated evenly. Admittedly his mind wondered at how the pre-wedding ritual had brought this encounter about. He did have last minute preparations to oversee for the ceremonies and related activities. He had a score of guests to be with. "Princess Mithian has informed me of what happened outside. I apologize for not having sufficient knights to restrain the masses."

"Thank you, Sire. That is most kind. If I may, Sir Lancelot rose to the challenge singlehandedly. Princess Mithian aptly quelled a crisis." Elaine nodded to both of the named parties. "You have my gratitude."

"Finding one with a heart and the desire to gladly help others is a worthy gift, Lady Elaine," Rodor assessed. "It makes me wonder how I cannot find a match for you."

"I am a poor shadow of a noblewoman, Great King. Your treasurer can tell of my family's situation. My dower is but a pittance compared to the other women of this kingdom. Then there is my own curse." She bowed her head.

"Curse?" Rodor looked to his daughter who rolled her eyes. "Princess Mithian?"

"You have magic, Lady Elaine?" Mithian queried. Once more she felt the energy in the other woman's aura.

Elaine looked to Lancelot who nodded in support. Then she turned back to the royals and quailed in fear. "Y…Yes."

"Well then…I have my answer," Rodor realized. He sighed deeply. "Foolish sentiments all." He squeezed his daughter's hand recalling how close she'd come to death in that regard. "Lady Elaine, magic is no longer an official crime. It depends upon how it is used." He looked expectantly to Mithian to continue.

"Thank you, Sire. Lady Elaine, watch." Mithian focused on her hand. _"Flora!"_ Her eyes glowed golden.

In her palm, a rose bloom sprouted and lay open for their consideration.

Mithian beamed at her creation warmly. "Now I understand where our shower of rose petals came from." She chuckled lightheartedly. "You already use our common gift with a warm heart. If not for tradition, my _fiancé_ would be telling you the same right now. I am sure Sir Lancelot has regaled you with the tales." She arched an expectant eyebrow at Lancelot.

"He has related a few things. So one _can_ be good and have magic?" Elaine wondered aghast.

"I am learning to use my gift to benefit the kingdom. Our allies do the same," Mithian pointed out. "And rulers such as our King graciously allow us the leeway to do so." She offered her father a gracious bow of the head.

"Indeed." Rodor observed the trio carefully. Unlike in their past encounters, he saw none of the depression in his ardent knight's face. In its place, he could see contentment and satisfaction. "And the environment for such cooperation to flourish." He cleared his throat. "Sir Lancelot and Lady Elaine, it seems we have a solution."

"We do, Sire?" Lancelot inquired anxiously.

"Aye we do. On this most auspicious day, four matters stand before me to solve. One will be dealt with in short order. You three however represent other quandaries. Sir Lancelot, as a new knight, you will require an estate to sustain your title and position. Lady Elaine, while you do have standing…more so than you give yourself credit for…you need a husband to protect your name and holdings. In addition I would have you with a man who favors and understands your magic. On all of those fronts, I recommend a marriage between you both," Rodor pronounced.

Elaine smiled. Her heart skipped a beat at that possibility. Her eyes glittered with joy over being with the gallant knight. "I do my duty, Sire. Admittedly it would be most pleasurable to be matched with such a knight and gentleman as Sir Lancelot if he'll have me. But I will not force him to do so."

Lancelot hesitated. As he'd surmised in the garden, he'd have to move on past Gwen. Duty demanded he assume his place as a knight—estate, loyal following, his sword and a wife of his lord's preference. Elaine's magic would enable her to be at court…..

Marie stared at the couple through hopeful yet lonely eyes. Admittedly she hoped they'd be together and adopt her as their ward…if not their daughter. She trembled in anticipation torn between joy and dread herself.

Mithian observed all of this from her father's left. Her keen eye discerned the distinct reactions to the royal recommendations. Much as in her own case, she knew of course he wouldn't force the marriage. Still she could understand the advantages as Rodor had laid them out. She also knew that Lancelot's continued feelings for Gwen might pose a difficulty toward continued relations with Camelot….

…toward the bond between Merlin and Arthur….

…a bond she and Gwen would both fight and die for if needed…the bond needed to insure a united Albion…..

Still she owed Lancelot a great deal as well. She would not imprison him in a loveless marriage either. "Something vexes you, Sir Lancelot?"

"Hmm?" Lancelot roused himself from his ruminations. "No, Milady. I am weighing the proposition. It would make sense on all fronts. I would not steal the shine from your day, Princess, nor from the Prince however."

Mithian chuckled warmly. "Lancelot, your happiness is a gift to us both. You are not stealing _anything_. From what Prince Merlin has said, you have labored in the shadows for far too long. Step into the light. I see love in your companions waiting to express itself to you. I realize you shouldn't rush into the decision."

"It is no rush." Lancelot gazed toward Elaine affectionately. "There is a great deal to admire in this woman. I am blessed to be cared for by such a lady. King Rodor, I am grateful you would allow us the opportunity." He bowed to the King respectfully. "I accept. Lady Elaine, I will be faithful to you if you'll have me."

"Oh yes!" Elaine wiped an estatic tear from her eye. "And I will be the best wife and companion, Sir Lancelot! You'll see."

"I have no doubt of that, Milady," Lancelot concurred with a smile. "With your indulgence, we do have another issue. Normally it is not customary to put such a thing forward until the wedding."

"Oh?" Elaine queried. She stole an anxious look toward Marie before noting, "I admit I had something to ask you too. You first, _Sirrah_."

"In that case…thank you. I would propose that we care for this girl. Marie has no family. She cannot continue as she has. What are her options?" Lancelot proposed.

Elaine giggled. "That was my thought as well. It seems our minds are in concert with one another, my gallant knight." She turned to the trembling girl. "It is there, Little One. We shall take you in as our daughter."

"Really?" Marie queried in disbelief. She couldn't believe it could really happen for her. She nervously looked toward the King and Princess.

"Yes, my Child. I see no reason not to allow it." Rodor clapped his hand on the table. "Well it seems we have a solution. _Now_ …speaking of marriages, we have a coronation and then one to attend." He assessed Mithian's sackcloth dress. "We do have wardrobe matters to address."

"My gown is ready in my chambers, Sire," Mithian affirmed. "Perhaps, Lady Elaine, you might accompany me? I have need of another bridesmaid. It would be an honor to have you there."

"Really, Milady? Princess, I…I…" Elaine gasped.

"Go ahead, Milady. I shall see you at the coronation. Perhaps Marie might wish a proper dress as well?" Lancelot indicated.

"We shall provide accordingly," Rodor agreed. "I assume that ends our business. We shall see you all soon." He stood bringing them all to their feet. "My congratulations on a beneficial match, Sir Lancelot and Lady Elaine. May you have much happiness and delight in your union."

"And our thanks in allowing us this bliss, Sire," Lancelot expressed for them both gratefully. He rubbed Elaine's shoulder. "Savor this, Milady. No more doubts."

"No more doubts," Elaine replied.

"I mean it. You have more than you know. Be steadfast and true. Marie and I will be watching." He looked down at the little girl. "Won't we?"

"I can't wait to see what Pretty Princess does!" Marie burst out.

Mithian arched an eyebrow before snorting in spite of herself. "Beauty is on the inside as well as the outside. I am not the fairest in the land. Trust me."

"We can ask Prince Merlin for his opinion, Princess," Lancelot countered with a sly smirk.

Mithian rolled her eyes. "He'd _better_ support you on that point. Come, Lady Elaine, the wardrobe awaits. My thanks, Father, may I have your leave?" She bowed her chin respectfully.

"I shall be there soon. I trust Lady Britomart will be awaiting you both," Rodor noted. After the two women departed, he told Lancelot, "We shall speak of her father's estate on the morrow, Sir Lancelot. I trust you can make more of it."

"I shall endeavor to take it and forge a paradise, Milord," Lancelot agreed. He squeezed Marie's hand. "If I may be excused?"

"Of course."

Lancelot helped Marie to limp out of the room. He knew the royal tailor would be overworked on that morning as it was. Still he wanted his new charge to look her best.

Life, it seemed, had wrought a garden for him. Perhaps not the one he'd sought but with its own delights for the eye and singularly beauteous blooms nonetheless. It would take him a while to balance his feelings in all regards. He knew that he'd always care for Gwen…

…but Lady Elaine and Marie needed his love and support now….

Duty demanded he'd take those steps.

And so it would go…..


	73. Ranks and Handfasting Achieved

Chapter 73 [Twenty Minutes Later]

The palace throbbed with excitement on that morning. After years of waiting, Princess Mithian had sought out a partner to her heart's desire. The standoff on the palace steps generated rumors concerning Lancelot and Elaine. The anticipated royal council meeting with some group of sorcerers created buzz.

…and that wasn't counting the crowning of Merlin as Prince and co-heir to Nemeth's throne either….

Quite the event to be sure….

[Mithian's Chamber]

Mithian stood in front of her full length mirror anxiously. She studied her reflection with a careful eye wanting everything to be perfect. Rather than do her hair herself, she'd relented to allowing the most skilled of the palace maids that task. She'd inspected her face's cleanliness as well as her hands. She considered the polish and shine of the heirloom jewels.

Still her dress—the same one she'd worn during the aborted engagement with Arthur years earlier—seemed to serve as a reminder of what had happened….

…and what still might….

She frowned. _Could some disaster strike? I know Merlin would never abandon me willingly. But could it happen?_ She bit her lip recalling how Morgana had shown the ability to pop in and disrupt things on a whim.

Even if she'd been banished, the ex-High Priestess' evil allies or even those as mundane as their critics on the council or other kingdoms could arrange a nasty surprise as well.

"What troubles you, Milady?" Britomart queried expectantly.

Mithian sighed deeply. "I'm nervous, Lady Britomart. I don't doubt Merlin being there for me. I just don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing will happen, Princess," her loyal friend vowed. "Trust in your knights as well as the Knights of Camelot in that regard. Try getting Gawain to the altar." She rolled her eyes. "Talk about a Herculean feat."

"He cares for you," a voice piped in from behind the oak wardrobe in the room's far corner.

"He may care. He cares for his carousing as well." The female knight smiled kindly at Mithian. "Merlin at least has his priorities in order. He loves you and isn't afraid to commit."

"True if he isn't dawdling in the process." Mithian offered a knowing eye roll and snort. "Maybe I could have Merlin, Lancelot _and_ Arthur speak with Gawain."

"If you could, I'd appreciate it," Britomart expressed. "Pardon my entreaty, Milady, I fear I shall be old and a spinster before he will ask." She turned toward the wardrobe with an eyebrow raised. "Lady Elena, are you prepared?"

"I'm almost prepared. And, Princess, I agree with Lady Britomart. Trust in Sir Merlin's love for you. Much as with my feelings for Sir Lancelot, they are true and good. You both inspire us all," Elena assured her Princess. She stepped into view wearing a lavender gown with white ribbons around the skirt's base not to mention the sleeves. She wore her mother's heirloom necklace as well. "I pray that I am worthy of this dress, Milady. Thank you for loaning it to me."

"It is my pleasure. You love splendid, Lady Elena. I am truly blessed to have friends such as yourselves at my wedding." Mithian frowned at the dress. "I wish we could have afforded another dress. This one seems accursed."

"Think not of the dress. If it is accursed, trust in the love of your friends and Merlin to counter it, Milady. Have faith in the goddess' designs. She has brought you together. She will see you married," Britomart noted.

"Aye. I know you are correct. Still I wish it was done already," Mithian lamented.

At that moment, a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Mithian called. She nodded to Britomart who opened it.

Rodor strode into his daughter's chamber proudly. He still felt the admiration for her astute assessments over Lancelot's and Elena's situation. As with the council opinions, he knew her views did hold weight and increased in value with age. "My greetings to you all."

Britomart bowed to him. "Milord, we await your pleasure."

"Thank you for this day, Father. I await Lady Hunith's ennoblement and Merlin's coronation," Mithian expressed with a curtsey.

"As say I with your favor and grace," Elena concurred with a curtsey of her own.

"You all do good service. I shall reward it accordingly," he assured them all. "I see, Mithian, that you have lent the Lady Elena an excellent choice of gown. Sir Lancelot will be most pleased. Speaking of such, you will be pleased to know that the Lady Marie has an exquisite dress for a girl of her age."

"Thank you for providing so generously for her, Sire. I am happy you think my attire will be pleasing," Elena noted in appreciation.

"I apologize for reusing that dress," he declared while considering Mithian's reflection. "I know how humiliating that ordeal was for you." He rubbed her shoulders. "I would rather die than put you through that again."

She smiled. "I won't have to. Merlin will be there for me. Besides Arthur will be close to the front with Guinevere." She shrugged. "As Lady Britomart just reminded me, Father, I should trust in the love of friends and Merlin to counter any ill effects."

"Indeed." He kissed his daughter's cheek. "And you are a vision, Mithian. Your mother would be so proud."

"That's kind of you to say, Father." Mithian pulled her veil down over her face. She checked her reflection once last time to insure that the dress was right, the jewels were centered and not a detail was out of line. Once satisfied, she stepped away and took her father's hand. "Ready!"

"Then shall we?" He smiled wishing that his beloved late wife could be there to see this day. Alas it would have to be from above. "I gather there is a very anxious man awaiting you, Mithian."

Mithian probed the link before feeling his anxiety echoing from the chamber below. "He's probably pacing knowing him."

"Then shall we?" Rodor took Mithian's hand and led her out into the hallway.

Behind them, Britomart and Elena followed closely behind before shutting the door in their wake.

And so, one party was set for the affair…

[Royal Throne Room—Ten Minutes After That Point]

Most of Nemeth's nobles contented themselves with seats along the back row. While they would've insisted on more dignified seating under most circumstances, they didn't share the masses' opinion of Merlin or Mithian at that point. Rather they considered the Princess to be uncouth and unpolished. Furthermore they had no wish to endure Camelot's servant-ruler experiment in their own right….

…an experiment Rodor was about to promulgate whether they liked it or not….

More over, they'd never anticipated the turnout either….

In previous affairs—coronations or weddings—Nemeth had long been considered a backwater realm. While invitations had gone out to their neighbors, often Camelot and Mercia showed up as a token supportive presence. As it had gone on generation after generation, the process had degenerated into a _pro forma_ practice and little else. After all who wanted to spend days and weeks on the road going to Nemeth?

Needless to say, this affair turned that perception on its ear…and jettisoned it across the Great Sea as well….

Especially given how rapidly the affair came together, whoever would've expected _this turnout_?

In contrast to earlier affairs, Britain's kings and queens congregated in united support. One could suppose that Arthur's rise in prominence and diplomatic presence figured into it. Still to see Camelot's King and Queen in addition to Queen Annis, Queen Elena, King Reynald, King Lot, King Meleagant (granted under guard but he was there), King Bors the Elder and his son, Prince Bors the Younger united in that place put everyone on notice.

Just behind the rulers, the knights of Camelot and Nemeth stood proudly awaiting their comrade's triumph. Many of the former number and Lady Britomart had risen from common status themselves through their deeds. Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot's presence exemplified the seeming merger of the two realms. Just behind them, the two brigands who'd assisted them, Tristan and Isolde, sat in regular chain mail no less.

The sorcerers' open presence marked a key (if not unsettling) element. The High Priestess Freya's peaceful presence (rather than Morgana's openly hostile one) marked a return to Avalon's cooperative policies with the outer world. Talesin, the court's resident 'sorcerer supreme' sat with one of Camelot's knights and newly appointed sorcery advisor, Sir Mordred. _Malodius_ lay placidly beside Ywain. The Last and Great Dragon sat in the courtyard and gazed in the window protected by royal order and common good will.

And all for the affair unfolding on that morning?

Again, for these nobles raised under the Great Purge's shadow, Rodor's spectacle astounded them. To mash social strata on all levels numbed their senses to say the least. While they had dealt with magic's unspoken tolerance and 'look the other way' policies, to see it hold the prominence it did among the guests, at court and especially in the _Crown Prince and Princess_ offended some sensibilities.

But as with many other customs and traditions in History, their way, it seemed, was about to fade into obscurity much as Uther's ways had in Camelot.

Fading in light of a new age it seemed….

Merlin stood just beneath and to the left of the three thrones. His butterflies clanged anxiously against the sides of his stomach. He breathed heavily while trying to keep himself composed. The armor, surcoat and robes elicited sweat from his anxious skin. He glanced back at the growing crowd behind himself. He perceived the nobles' hostile glances. He worried that Mithian might have a last minute change of heart.

"It will be all right, Merlin," Gaius assured the younger man.

"I can understand, Gaius, how he feels," Hunith concurred while biting her lip. She trembled slightly. "Everything's about to change for us." She inhaled sharply before turning to her son. "Just remember, Merlin, Mithian and her father will be here. Your friends are here with us today."

"I know, Mother," Merlin confirmed. He rubbed her shoulder feeling better about things as he did so. "I just want everyone to accept us. We care about them. Wish they felt the same."

"Patience in all regards, Merlin," Arthur instructed. "While it is good to be mindful of such matters overall, today your focus should be _up there_ not _in the back_. Mithian is your focus. The kingdom is your priority." He glanced back at the terse aristocrats in the back and furrowed his brow sarcastically. "They are not worth your time in the greater scheme of things."

"We have faith in you, Merlin," Gwen asserted pleasantly. "Have faith in yourself."

"I can only hope," the warlock retorted less than confidently.

Just then the heralds announced, "ATTENTION, HONORED GUESTS! PRESENTING THEIR HIGHNESSES, KING RODOR AND PRINCESS MITHIAN!"

As per the cue, everyone respectfully turned toward the back of the chamber.

For their parts, Elena and Britomart quickly found their respective escorts and slipped into line accordingly.

Rodor escorted Mithian into the area. For once he allowed a proud and relaxed smile to crease his features as they marched step for step in sync. He relished that his allies and friends stood there in support of them. He exhaled deeply and leaned close to her. "How are you?"

"Trying to breathe," she whispered anxiously from under her veil. Once again the memory of her failed engagement years earlier stirred up her nerves. As with Merlin, she feared he would do what Arthur did…and be with someone else instead.

A heartbeat later, seeing him standing in front and waiting for them…. _for her_ actually…reassured her. It injected a shot of vigor into her heart and footsteps.

He was there. He was _actually there_.

 _For her._

Despite the veil, her smile beamed in his direction. She quelled her own fretting to shoot him a reassuring vibe through the link.

 _Thank you, my Princess…my Witch…my Heart…._ Merlin declared back to her.

 _Never thank me for doing my duty to you, my Prince…my Warlock…my Heart…._ she answered without hesitation. Her heart skipped a beat knowing what it already knew of course. She understood the ties between them. She knew the Universe had more in mind than just some prearranged marriage. She believed in its choice for them both.

They both _knew_ in that moment….They both _believed_ in that moment….

Rodor nodded to the anxious Prince-to-be/Groom supportively. He assisted her up onto the platform and toward her own throne set slightly lower than his own and equal to the one on the other side. Then he looked out on the assembled group expectantly.

In response the audience offered signs of respect. The heads of state nodded gladly. The lesser status guests and his own subjects bowed and curtseyed.

Rodor motioned for his subjects to rise. Then he cleared his throat and started in, "Greetings to you all, Friends and Allies of Nemeth! Welcome once more to our kingdom. Thank you so much for sharing in this _most esteemed day_ in our history. Never before have we received such an outpouring of support and glad tidings from our neighboring realms. For this, I thank you." He bowed to them slightly in respect before pressing on, "Now onto the first matter of business within our family this morning. Lady Hunith of Ealdor, would you come forth?"

Hunith trembled anxiously. _This is Merlin's and Mithian's day. He shouldn't do this! I…._ She glanced toward her son.

Merlin grinned at her and motioned toward the dais. "The King _is_ waiting, Mother." He bowed again to his future father-in-law.

Mithian coughed somehow restraining a snort. Still she smirked at the moment feeling glad that the veil concealed her face at the moment.

Hunith nodded anxiously. Her heart jackrabbited threatening to burst forth from her chest on its own. She forced herself to walk the steps toward the waiting monarch in a slow and deliberate fashion. Upon reaching him, she curtseyed low before him. "King Rodor, what may I do for you?"

"You have already done much for my court, Milady. It is for me to offer you thanks. Accordingly…" Rodor drew his sword and gently brushed each shoulder lightly with its point. "Accordingly I hereby raise you from the peasant station of your birth to that of a true noble woman and member of my court. I do this in accordance with the laws and customs of Nemeth. Lady Hunith, rise and stand as a true noble of merit."

Hunith rose slowly to her full height. Even so her knees trembled. Her head swam with disbelief over this chain of events. _I am noble now? Even if it's in his power, it's so much!_ Even if she wanted to look to Merlin for support, she kept her eyes riveted on Rodor. "I thank you, Sire. It is such a mighty gift. I am not sure I deserve this honor."

Rodor smiled warmly. "And even now, my friends, this woman remains so humble and virtuous! Lady Hunith, that is why you are deserving. Welcome now _officially_ to the court."

"Thank you again, Sire," Hunith expressed gratefully with another deep curtsey. While she wanted to say more, she wasn't sure of how to react in front of the assembled persons of reknown behind her. Then without any further ado, she returned to her place at Merlin's side.

 _Finally you are rewarded for being yourself, Mother!_ Merlin's chest swelled with pride over her mother's great honor. He smiled warmly at her as she stood next to him again.

Ever the corrective mother, Hunith motioned for the warlock to look at the King.

 _Yes do keep your eyes up here, Merlin. Father expects your attention as do I,_ Mithian teased through the link.

 _I wish you didn't need that veil. I want to see your eyes and smile,_ Merlin replied affectionately.

 _Only a bit longer. You have business to attend to first._ Mithian motioned toward her father in an ever so subtle fashion. _Besides we do have tradition. Now don't we?_

Merlin sighed and nodded knowingly. _I'm a lucky man._ He allowed himself a minute to collect his thoughts and to quell his own inner butterflies.

"And now, the other events at hand. As the rulers in this chamber know, our dynastic households require continuity to survive," Rodor surmised while moving on toward the next stage in his choreographed drama. He sucked in a deep breath. "We require an heir to sit on the throne to provide _continuity_ and _stability_. When Prince Kay perished during the retaking of Camelot, it was a grievous blow to us. We shall miss him dearly. It is fortunate indeed that Princess Mithian strongly stands for us and her subjects in many virtuous ways. Through her, our royal blood will flow forth. It is also a great stroke of fortune that a man has arisen from the shadows to prove his own virtue to our royal eye. Twice he has preserved this kingdom's freedom sundering the chains binding our hopes and dreams. He overcame great injury and prejudice to do so. And not by coincidence, the Princess has chosen him for her intended." He looked straight at Merlin. "Sir Merlin of Ealdor, please step forth."

Hunith quickly rubbed his arm in support despite keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Merlin inhaled deeply. He took an anxious step, then another and another before his feet found their cadence. Slowly he managed to get to his liege before kneeling in respect. "Sire, I just did my duty for you, Nemeth and Princess Mithian." He smiled warmly at his veiled beloved for an instant before riveting his eyes back to the floor.

Mithian blushed under the veil. Her heart skipped a beat at his affirmation of duty to herself and everything she held dear. Somehow she managed to restrain her own giddiness and pride in the process.

Rodor beamed warmly. "I appreciate your love for her and this royal house, Sir Merlin. Do not be troubled by such displays. You realize what the burden is you are about to take on?"

"I do, Sire," Merlin asserted.

"Do you swear to serve Nemeth before your own needs? Will you serve your King and people with justice and fairness?" Rodor queried.

"I will, Sire."

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of Nemeth before all others? Even if it means your death, will you protect our land?" Rodor proposed.

"I will continue to do so, Sire. I can do no less," Merlin promised earnestly.

"I thank you for your troth and pledge, Sir Merlin." Rodor walked with dignity and measured steps toward the smaller throne to his right. There he picked up a round golden crown with a few rubies and garnets encrusted around its circumference. "As you have sworn, so I remind you to keep to your oaths. While we lead, we also serve our subjects. They are entrusted to our care." He returned to the kneeling sorcerer and stood before him. He held the crown over his ebon hair. "As I know you shall…." He lowered the crown onto the waiting head allowing it to rest gently on the dark strands underneath. _"Prince Merlin_. Please rise a true member of my house."

Merlin gulped. As with Hunith and his feelings from the ennobling ceremony back in Camelot, his chest threatened to seize up from the anxiety. He felt the other eyes watching him both in support and derision.

He heard Arthur's earlier advice echo back to him, _"Patience in all regards, Merlin. While it is good to be mindful of such matters overall, today your focus should be up there not in the back. Mithian is your focus. The kingdom is your priority. They are not worth your time in the greater scheme of things."_

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin accepted. He slowly stood and nodded in appreciation to his liege.

"You may turn and face the group," Rodor allowed with a friendly smile before motioning to the assembled host.

Merlin nodded. For a heartbeat though, his eyes drifted to Mithian. _Without you, all of this wouldn't be possible!_

 _Without you, we wouldn't be here, Merlin, either._ She rolled her eyes. _Look to the group._

Merlin ground his teeth before slowly turning to face the audience. Somehow he managed to stand straight and true. He didn't feel sure that he deserved the honor but would do his best to maintain Nemethian dignity and prestige in the process.

Arthur didn't hesitate. He clapped loudly and looked around at the others for support. His chest swelled with pride for his friend and brother-in-arms. _Well done, Merlin! Well done!_

Hunith's eyes glistened with love and respect for her son's new position. She smiled supportively at him.

As if they needed encouragement, the assembled onlookers applauded demonstratively. Their hands clapped in loud unison. Their eyes sparkled with awe and respect. Together, they all had seen the newly minted Prince's worth and value….

…now they'd make sure _he_ knew it even if they had to deliver the impact with a shillelagh to make that point….

Merlin acknowledged the response with a nod of the head and a gracious smile. Then he sucked up his nerves and turned back to Rodor. "While I am not worthy for this stupendous honor, Sire, I will be the best servant to you and Nemeth that I can be."

"And I believe of course that you shall be," Rodor agreed. "Prince Merlin, one more thing you must promise me."

"Whatever I can do, my King," the sorcerer agreed.

" _Please_ stop doubting yourself. You _are_ Prince of the Realm. Look out over this group of friends here to support us today. You and Princess Mithian have forged those friendships and important ties to our realm. It is a well worthy trait to be humble and reserved. However you have _earned_ this privilege. We are now part of this august body. Work with it but cherish it as well, my Son," Rodor advised almost paternally.

"Yes, Sire. I shall," Merlin relented offering a smile and a bow for his King and friends as well.

"Excellent! Now that you are truly on equal footing, I believe you are ready for the crown jewel of our house." Rodor turned and extended his hand toward his daughter.

Mithian somehow maintained her regal bearing. She trembled at the realization that all of her hopes and dreams were about to be realized….

…that her father had just opened the long disputed door and motioned her toward her beloved Sorcerer-Prince….

She smirked sarcastically at the nobles skulking along the chamber's back wall. _We are not going to go away, you Old Wretches! Merlin and I love each other! DEAL WITH THAT!_

With satisfaction, she accepted the regal hand allowing her father to assist her to the designated spot.

Rodor placed her hands in Merlin's. Then he implored earnestly, "Love and protect each other. Serve the Kingdom and our allies together. Remember our subjects."

"All of them are my greatest honor, King Rodor," Merlin agreed while trying to keep his voice even and stately-sounding.

"I live to serve, Sire," Mithian concurred while gazing through the veil. _Merlin, never doubt that we are here for each other._

 _I won't ever again, my Princess!_ he vowed over the link.

 _Just don't wait until the last minute like you did with the stake please?_ she jabbed him.

He somehow kept a straight face. _I won't. I'd never hear the end of it anyway._

 _What was that?_

 _Oh nothing…._

She arched her eyebrow feeling glad for the veil's concealing blind. Despite the mini-lecture she could brew up at that point, she relished his teasing and her chance at retorts. Not every man would accept her outlook or input….

…then again Her Warlock wasn't just _any man_ ….

…not to her anyway….

Rodor tacitly nodded accepting their bond. He then stepped back. "To consecrate the union, the High Priestess Freya of Avalon will now step forth if she would?"

Freya strode from the middle of the crowd toward the awaiting couple. As she did so, her heart felt a momentary twinge. _You know the goddess holds your love and vow. Mithian will love Merlin as he deserves as he will her. It is your duty to see him happy and to bless them both._

 _But we are indeed fortunate to be loved by such a worthy friend and ally,_ Mithian assured her telepathically.

 _Your devotion to the goddess and Avalon are to be praised, Freya. Thank you for being here_ , Merlin added.

 _It is my duty and honor, my Friends_. Freya stepped up to her position between the couple. She inhaled deeply allowing the goddess' presence to fill her. "Thank you, King Rodor. Honored Rulers of Other Lands, Citizens of Nemeth and Other Realms, on behalf of the triple goddess and the Hidden Isle, I am here to confirm the bond between two very unique servants to the goddess, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian of Nemeth. Marriage can serve as a political tool for lands, dynastic claims and titles. Those things, as with the bond itself and the privilege of being with one's true love, comes to us through the goddess in her own time and design." She reached into the pocket of her robe to produce two cloth strips dyed green with red Celtic inlays across them. "Are you both of one mind? Do you wish to proceed?"

Both participants nodded in affirmation.

"Very well. Then hold up your clasped hands," Freya instructed. When the couple had done so, she bound each joined set of hands with a strip and secured it with a slip knot. Afterwards she continued,

"Now you are bound one to the other  
With a tie not easy to break.  
Take the time of binding  
Before the final vows are made  
To learn what you need to know -  
To grow in wisdom and love.  
That your marriage will be strong  
That your love will last  
In this life and beyond."

Merlin without hesitation nodded to his former love. He squeezed his bride's hands affectionately.

Mithian nodded and returned the gesture. "We are for each other, Priestess Freya."

"Very well then. It is time for you both to exchange your final vows. Prince Merlin, will you proceed?" Freya pointed out.

He nodded earnestly. He looked deeply through the sheer veil into Mithian's eyes. His heart danced with nervous energy. Then he began, "I, Merlin, with the blessing of the triple goddess and the universe, do give myself to you, Mithian. I will love and cherish you above all others. May we walk the road together; our love carrying us on from age to age from lifetime to lifetime. May we be blessed in our love and bless others as well."

Mithian sighed contentedly. _He did it. He vowed himself to me. I can do no less now!_

"Thank you, Prince Merlin. Princess Mithian, will you proceed?" Freya requested.

Mithian nodded demonstratively. She returned the poignant look from him with one of her own into his dark pools. At that point, she vowed, "I, Mithian, with the blessing of the triple goddess and the universe, do give myself to you, Merlin. I will love and cherish you above all others. May we walk the road together; our love carrying us on from age to age from lifetime to lifetime. May we be blessed in our love and bless others as well." _I seal that bond with our love across our link so that everyone in our order may know._

 _As do I,_ Merlin concurred.

Freya smiled in affirmation giving both participants a nod before proceeding. "As the bond has been tied and the vows made, now I ask the goddess to bless this union. May she provide you, her servants, with the pleasures of hearth and home, a friendly path on which to stride and welcome allies to aid and assist that way. May she grant you both the compassion to look out for your subjects as your extended _familia_. May she make you fruitful with healthy children to serve her as well. This I, Freya, her High Priestess and humble servant, do request for you both on this day and forever more."

"As do we," the couple murmured together reverently. Then over the link, they added, _We give thanks to you, the triple goddess, for this boon and gift. We serve you eagerly._

 _And I thank you, my children,_ the goddess expressed. _Please continue, my High Priestess…._

Freya nodded reverently. She untied the cloths freeing the couple's still clasped hands. "Then my office is done except to request one more thing from you, Prince Merlin." She motioned toward Mithian. "You may lift the veil and kiss your wife."

Merlin stood numbly; his mind swimming in disbelief.

After all of the fighting and struggle, it was finished? _Really?_

Mithian's eyes watered behind the veil. She wanted to embrace him tightly allowing for the moment's full emotion to crash over them both. Still she maintained her regality. _Merlin?_

His nerves crashed about loudly; the butterflies creating static through the link.

 _Merlin, you heard her. Right? Lift my bloody veil please!_

 _Huh?_ He jarred himself back to his sense at her reminder. _Oh yes! I'm sorry._

 _I thought we weren't going to keep me waiting?_ She offered a telepathic snort yet also an affectionate twinkle in her eyes as well.

He sighed deeply while reaching for the sheer veil. He slowly pulled it up allowing her face and then glittering eyes (not to mention an arched eyebrow) for his consideration and pleasure. "Thank you. I love you."

"And I you. Forever," Mithian concurred. She embraced him tightly. Her lips defied tradition and pressed tightly onto his, yearning to seal their bond so to speak. She flooded his sensibilities with her energy as her head swam with joy and pleasure.

Just as enthusiastically, his lips matched her effort with their own. His heart floated to the highest peaks possible. He felt as if he was flying.

Around the couple, a crimson and white streaked aura shone brightly dazzling the audience. For generations thereafter, chroniclers and bards would marvel at the display attributing it to many things. The onlookers would point to the couple's magic….

…in truth it was their love on display….

Rodor nodded and stepped back into view. "I thank you and the goddess, Priestess Freya."

"It is my pleasure to perform my duty, King Rodor. For my goddess and friends, it is my joy," Freya bowed her head and stepped back allowing him the central position once more.

"Then may I congratulate you both." Rodor embraced his daughter affectionately. "My Precious One, may you be happy always."

"I will be, Father. Thank you for helping to make this day possible," she expressed with a tear in her eye.

Rodor smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he stepped over to Merlin. "Now you are my son in fact as well as in my heart, Merlin." He embraced his new son-in-law. "As I said, no more doubts."

Merlin grinned at his wife and let his eyes sparkle. "No more doubts."

"Excellent!" Rodor faced the crowd allowing the Prince and Princess to turn and do the same. "It is done!"

No sooner did he say it then the whole hall exploded with celebratory applause and well wishes. Another thunderous round of clapping threatened to deafen the onlookers. Affectionate whistles and cheers filled the air.

Across the back, the nobles dutifully did the same knowing they'd lost that round but awaiting the council meeting to come…..

Still for that day, as Arthur had advised Merlin earlier, their opinions didn't matter.

For the Warlock, only his Witch mattered. He could finally lose himself in her eyes. He stole another kiss off of her pouting lips eagerly.

"That's more like it," she declared with relish. "May we, Sire?" She motioned toward the onlookers.

"You may." Rodor treasured the moment as the couple stepped toward their friends and allies. He enjoyed watching them accept the hearty congratulations and well wishes.

"It is something special. Is it not?" Freya queried.

"It is indeed." Rodor looked earnestly to her. "As they have said, my kingdom is open to you, Freya of Avalon. I value your friendship and that of your order. Please stay and take refreshment."

"I shall indeed. If you will excuse me, I believe I shall join in the festivities," she concurred with a bow before heading into the frenzy for her own exchange of personal blessings.

 _It is truly amazing what they have created. May you both see the greatest fruits of our kingdom, Merlin and Mithian. You deserve to be happy._ Rodor eyed the now empty seats and the open doors in the back of the room. He knew of the brewing fight to come still he didn't care at that moment.

For now, they had their achievement. The couple had their love and union.

And for everyone, that's all that mattered…


	74. Couple Bonding

Chapter 74

The hours flashed by that day. After the combined ceremony, the events unfolded one after the other. The handshakes and well wishes in the chamber occupied a couple of hours. A quick meal with Queens Annis and Elena resulted in new treaties. A chain of other diplomatic overtures occupied the new couple almost every minute as different faces jabbered on about different (and often times opposing) interests.

Everyone it seemed had an angle to pursue. Everyone wanted to turn some Nemethian issue to their advantage…..

In those meetings, Merlin admittedly sat and watched for the most part. He felt so much like a fish out of water. Occasionally he'd interject a comment or observation when asked. Still he remained silent for the most part; his eyes taking in every nuance and expression. His ears drank in every inflection and tone.

Still because of his skilled wife and partner, he could do so….

Mithian and Rodor steered the ship that day diverting attention away from the new Prince. They realized that Merlin would need a lengthy apprenticeship to add onto his own experience at Arthur's side. Still they did the lion's share and brought him in where appropriate.

And so it went….

[Private Meeting Room—Before Dinner]

Merlin leaned up against a wall feeling almost completely numb at that point. His mind swam with all of the details he'd heard. He shook his head and closed his eyes while trying to shut it all out. "Wow."

"Not as easy as it looks when you have the reins, is it?" Mithian supposed with a slightly teasing lilt to her voice. She held a couple of goblets of water. "I need a drink. I figured you did too." She smirked and handed him one.

"Thanks." He gulped heartily from his goblet. He grinned at her. "Once again, I'm reminded of how amazing you are."

"How _nice_ to hear." She grinned at him. "Don't tell me Gawain and Arthur advised you to butter me up before tonight…."

He rolled his eyes. "No! Well…okay…they did." He put his hand up defensively. "But that's _not_ what I meant!"

She rubbed his shoulder. "I know what you meant, Merlin. You're amazing too, you know." She let her eyes sparkle into his.

"I don't feel amazing." He snorted self-depreciatingly at himself. "You want the truth?"

She peered deeply into his eyes. "Always."

"I used to think I was so wise. Arthur will admit that I have occasionally flashes of wisdom amidst acting like an idiot. Today I felt like that bloody _idiot_ , Mithian! Maybe he was right," Merlin admitted. "And you? You're like this _mistress_. You take in everything. You probe their arguments. You discover the kinks in their strategy. Then you formulate your own plan." He shook his head. "Dealing with Meleagant for example. Now _that_ was a master stroke."

"You overlook that I spent a week rotting downstairs while that man usurped Father's throne. He tried several times to seduce me. As you know, he tried to have me burned at the stake. I was able to control my anger and channel it," she reminded him. "I know that snake and what he thinks. I also know that he needs support against his nobles back in Cawdor. I used that to our advantage. So did Father."

"As I said before, it's impressive," Merlin repeated.

She rolled her eyes and drank from her cup. "And yet you're taking it all in. First step to learning is to realize that you don't know what you thought you did. _Then_ you can start to _experience_ things. Don't think I wasn't watching you. At least you weren't blurting out foolish statements or provoking things. I saw you restrain yourself at least five times this morning. You sat back and let us take the lead. You _watched_ everything. Father will probably compliment you at some point. I am now."

"I wish I felt in your league, Mithian," he lamented.

She snorted.

"What?" He tensed defensively once again.

She sighed. "Merlin, now you're understanding what Master Talesin said the other day. Do you know that this is how I feel about my magic when you're around? It overwhelms me what you can do. I am struggling to control my gifts much less use them in a somewhat sensible fashion! _You_ …" She shook her head and pushed her fingers outward. "You go 'poof', cast a spell and then everything's settled." She coughed. "I wish I could do that."

"You will. Just give it time and practice. You already did great in Camelot and with your ability to cross dimensions. Just have confidence," he assured her.

She giggled. "I rest my case." She rubbed his arm. "Be patient and keep doing what you were doing today. It's taken me a decade to gain as much experience as I have now. I know you didn't get your experience overnight with magic either. Meantime maybe we can help each other?"

"Try and stop me from doing so." He rested his head against her right shoulder. He peered up affectionately into her dark eyes.

"And try stopping me from doing the same. We're partners now, Merlin. We complete each other. We have to be here for each other," she asserted. "And that's what gave me the strength to deal with those officials today. I knew Father and you were both there with me. That makes me feel _so_ secure."

"Secure? Really?" he queried while feeling dumbfounded.

"Yes secure. Just don't let it swell your head or anything. I don't want another Arthur on my hands," she teased.

"NOOO! I don't want to be a prat or a cabbage head! Somebody please stab me first!" he protested mock-seriously.

They both broke out laughing hysterically eliciting several incredulous look ins by the palace staff. If they hadn't been holding onto each other, they might've fallen onto the floor due to their raucous response.

"S…stop, Merlin…." She forced herself to quit laughing herself enough to reassert a mindfulness of the situation. "You…you don't know what someone will relay back to Arthur…."

"He knows what I think of him. Just like I know he thinks I'm an idiot." Merlin shrugged and sipped again from his drink.

"But you aren't his valet anymore, Merlin. You're a Prince now. Words like that can start a war. Remember what Father said," she lectured slightly. Then she smirked. _Actually he's more of a clod pole than a cabbage head. Still let's keep this stuff in here. Okay?_

 _Okay_ , he conceded while wiping a tear from his eye and catching his breath.

 _All part of that experience we were just talking about, Merlin._ She kissed his cheek lovingly. "See? You picked up my spirits."

"I think we did that for each other," he clarified.

"And so we did," she relented. She noted Britomart watching them from the doorway. "Yes, Lady Britomart? What may we do for you?"

"Pardon me, Milady. The guests have been seated in the main banquet hall. Gawain and I were sent to bring you there," the new knight explained. "Let's get you back there. I don't want him having an excuse to find the casks beforehand if you get my meaning?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I believe I do," Mithian concurred. She glanced at her husband. _Remember we still have the council meeting in the morning. Please don't get drunk._

 _I won't. I want to be at my best for you tonight as well,_ he assured her.

The Princess blushed bright red over that comment allowing a dreamy smile onto her face.

"Now I know Gawain said something to him," Britomart insinuated knowingly. "Oh and by the way, King Arthur told me to tell you, Prince Merlin, that you're still a clod pole and the laziest valet he's _ever_ had."

"Oh great. They heard me," Merlin groused knowing he'd never hear the end of it.

"Just King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and a few of us knights. He understands of course. Just remember what King Rodor said to us back in Camelot, my Prince. Forgive me for overstepping."

"No offense taken. You're looking out for us," he assured her. "Let's get to the feast, shall we?" He took his wife's hand and led her toward the banquet hall.

While a few lessons had been learned and exchanged, the couple had taken another step toward being equals…and isn't that what mattered overall?


	75. Other Resolutions Before Dinner

Chapter 75 [Banquet Hall]

[A/N: A little break in the Merthian sentiments to set the other three pairings up…..]

While the palace proper had pulsated with celebratory activities, the servants transformed the central hall into a decorative masterpiece. They swept and mopped the floor so that it gleamed in sun and candle light. They moved the tables into a long rectangle before dropping fine white cloths over them. Floral waystations of rose and liliac bliss sat along that elegant surface. Minstrels tuned their instruments. The cooks insured that the meats and wares stood as top notch for the royal family and guests.

Truly it was a sight to behold…worthy of this one in a generation celebration….

Lancelot leaned back and smiled warmly. Despite the standoff on the steps outside, it had proven a most astounding day indeed. On the morrow, he and his ladies would be off to meet his future father-in-law, Bernard of Astolat, and survey his own adjoining estate of Humbarton. Within the fortnight, he'd be a married man and a father officially.

"You seem content, Milord," Elaine presumed with a hopeful tone.

"Of course, Elaine. Why would I not be?" he queried albeit patiently. "Meantime we have good food, land, titles, our health and Marie. What else can I want?" He rubbed the little girl's shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you for caring, Sir Lancelot," Marie expressed courteously. She appreciated the wooden crutch so she didn't have to labor as hard to get around.

"It is my pleasure. Let's see if the good lords and ladies will talk to us?" he broached while eyeing his fellow knights milling about by the door. He could see the strange looks from them in that direction. "It seems we have been discovered."

"Perhaps I should retire?" Elaine proposed.

"Nay. I want you at my side," he assured her. "Perhaps you would like to meet some people though?" He saw Arthur and Gwen enter the hall. He felt his heart momentarily suppress a beat before it picked up again. "I shall return." He crossed the area quickly before stopping next to the royal couple. "Good evening, Arthur and Guinevere." He bowed to them.

"Good evening to you, Lancelot. It is quite the affair," Arthur replied while surveying their fellow guests. "Why aren't you with the other knights?"

"Perhaps it might have something to do with some news I heard earlier?" Gwen presumed with a smile. She peered over toward where Lancelot had come from.

"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. He saw Elaine and Marie at the table but wrinkled his brow. "Lancelot?"

"Milady, you are perceptive as ever," Lancelot complimented with a warm smile. "There are two ladies I'd like to introduce you to if you have a minute?"

"Then the Princess was right! How _splendid_!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Right about what? Gwen?" Arthur narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Follow us, Arthur," his wife bade almost tugging him in their wake across the room. "So it is happening then?"

"Give me a minute, Gwen," Lancelot requested as they reached his two ladies. He helped Marie to her feet. "King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, this is my _fiancée_ , Lady Elaine of Astolat, and our ward, Marie. Lady Elaine, Marie, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot."

" _Fiancée_? Congratulations are in order then, Lancelot!" Arthur clasped hands with his former liege man enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Lancelot accepted. He smiled at Gwen. "I apologize. I did not wish to interrupt. I wanted the surprise is all." He added a shrug, a smile and a twinkle of his eye.

"Oh I completely understand." Gwen grinned. "Princess Mithian already told me in confidence. I am _so happy_ for you both!" She strode over to Elaine. "Congratulations, Lady Elaine! It is a pleasure to meet you!" She enthuasiastically embraced the other woman.

Elaine returned the gesture cautiously. "I am honored, M…Milady, you would consider me as such."

"And why ever not? From what I heard, you have a good heart and more value to your court and king, our friends, than just that. You will make Sir Lancelot very happy. What else is there to say? Be sure of yourself, Lady Elaine. Princess Mithian speaks well of you. Your humility does you justice but be confident," Gwen advised gently.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Elaine bowed in acceptance.

"And you, Little One. They will make fine parents for you. I wish we could heal your leg," Gwen noted.

"It hardly hurts, Milady. Thank you though. Sir Lancelot's gift of this new crutch is wonderful! Master Wyngate put some padding on the top so it doesn't hurt my arm to use it. I'll help out. I'm just a little slower is all," Marie explained.

"You take your time. I'm sure everyone will work with you," Gwen concurred warmly as she hugged Marie. "Have a good time tonight. Be well."

"Thank you, Milady. May you be healthy and blessed too," the child wished.

"Why thank you! With such sentiments, how can I not?" Gwen kissed the small forehead affectionately. "I am sorry I cannot spend more time with you, Lady Marie. Perhaps we can visit again?"

"Oh I'd like that!" Marie exclaimed. She looked enthusiastically toward Lady Elaine.

"If opportunity avails us such. I would appreciate such a gift as your time, Queen Guinevere. It makes me realize how fortunate we are indeed that Nemeth has friends such as you and King Arthur," Lady Elaine accepted tentatively while curtseying again.

"Such a visit would be a fine gift to me as well, Lady Elaine. I am happy that Sir Lancelot and you have found each other." Gwen smiled reassuringly at Elaine. Then she turned to Lancelot. "A fine woman indeed she is. I am so delighted for you both!"

His heart admittedly struggled—caught between the dual feelings for the woman he embraced and the other he would soon be bound to. Still it didn't burn or resent Life as it had. _We still have both! For that we should be glad!_

 _It gladdens me that you say that even if our duty is to Elaine now. Gwen is a friend. No more than that,_ his brain told the torn heart. _Let us move in harmony thereforth._

"I am glad she and Marie are pleasing to you, Milady," Lancelot accepted with relief.

"To us both, Lancelot. You are a true friend. Why would we not be happy for you both?" Arthur offered. He raised Elaine's hand and kissed the back of it in court fashion. "Milady."

"I thank you, Your Highness. Your attention is more than I deserve. I…" Elaine doubted.

Arthur quirked his brow at Lancelot and then at the anxious woman again. "Lady Elaine, I give my attention to those I see fit to. Thank you for making him happy. Congratulations to you both. Gwen?"

"Best to you both," Gwen concluded as they departed toward the other attendees.

Elaine stared wide eyed. "They actually…talked to me?"

"And why ever not? Elaine, it will be all right. Please. As they advised, have confidence. We shall be all right," Lancelot assured warmly. "That goes for you as well, Marie."

"Aye, Sir Lancelot," Marie concurred dutifully; her mind still soaring from the visit with Gwen.

He relaxed feeling glad for his friends' acceptance. _With Merlin, Mithian, Arthur and Gwen's support, we have what we need indeed. King Rodor has bound us legally. Let us move forward._ He glanced toward the door where Gawain glanced around for someone or something. _Now whatever is he up to? Gawain, look to the Lady Britomart instead of that cask!_ He sighed while sipping from his goblet. He glanced warmly toward Elaine. "Now are you content?"

"I am now, Milord. I appreciate the support," Elaine expressed with satisfaction.

"As do I." He turned back to his developing family letting the drama across the chamber develop as it would…..

Gawain entered the room feeling perplexed. He'd searched practically every room and chamber along the palace's east wing for Merlin and Mithian. _Rodor's going to be in a snit if we can't find those two! Brit, hope you're having better luck! As much as Ol' Merlin's due some time with the Princess, his timing rots!_ His eyes scanned the faces warily seeking out the newlyweds and not finding them. He frowned deeply and folded his arms across his chest in frustration. _At least it keeps Brit's mind going. That one—she's fussing after Mithian if it ain't me!_ He shook his head while feeling his own consternation welling up inside of himself.

Much as with Lancelot, his heart remained divided….

Adventure and fellowship beckoned as always. He wanted to continue his quests and taking on all comers. He craved the nights with comrades in the tavern drinking and wenching until dawn. He still wanted freedom….

On the other hand….Thoughts of domestic bliss had established a beachhead on his brain's shores. As much as he teased and gibed Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot about their ball and chains, he'd definitely developed an attachment toward a certain fellow knight.

Frankly nobody—not his mother, any of his lovers or liaisons—had cared enough to tear into him as Britomart was doing. Sure they'd love him for a while, share a few drinks and some laughs…but never anything permanent.

The new knight, however, cared enough to pull his bacon out of the fire several times. They could be companions on adventures and in the hearth. They could care about each other….

…if they didn't kill each other first….

 _She'd limit the carousing and stop the wenching. Still one can't always do that._ He frowned at the thought. _Never thought I'd see the day when I'd think that!_ He rolled his eyes at the thought of taming his inner wild child. He stole a glance across the room at Lancelot and nodded in satisfaction. _Never thought I'd see him moving past Gwen like that. Good for him. She can be happy with the Prat. He can make that lady happy. And what's the deal with the kid? Already? Wow._

That thought made him do a double take.

 _Everyone's figuring it out. Maybe I should too. As long as she doesn't make me get a haircut or anything. I'd never live that one down._ He shook his head at that thought knowing what he had to do. _Whatever she's doing, it's worth it._ He exhaled deeply determined what to do next.

"Don't tell me you're drinking while I was looking for them!"

He rolled his eyes and snickered. _Speak of the woman in question!_ He turned to face the firehaired lady in question. "No. I just got in here after coming up empty in the east wing. You find them?"

"Yes." She arched an eyebrow assessing his introspective expression. "What's with you?"

"Mmm…just thinking of things," he muttered low. "So where were they?"

"Talking in the back. Did King Arthur and Queen Guinevere return here?" she queried.

"Oh yeah they did. They were talking to Lance and his new girl over there. What was the deal with them?" he supposed.

She coughed. "You really need to pay more attention, Gawain. I suppose the King and Queen were congratulating Lancelot and Lady Elaine about their engagement."

"Engagement?" He whistled in surprise. "Rodor's working fast. Wonder what he has planned for us?" he noted recalling the whole 'rules of behavior' talk back in Camelot.

"He has not said anything. Not that you would notice _anything_ , mind you," she blurted out; her own inner frustration driving the words out.

Her tone grabbed his attention. "And _what's_ that supposed to mean?"

"What is what supposed to mean?" she queried tersely.

"That I don't pay attention!" he countered.

She rolled her eyes. "Just what I said! _You don't!_ You go and carouse and act like the bloody demon out there! Some of us actually _care_ and are _responsible_! Can you make a decision? Did you _seriously_ look for the Prince and Princess?"

"Now wait a bloody minute! I DID! And I DO CARE!" he snapped at her. "You want me to make a serious decision?"

"YES!" she insisted; her hands on her hips.

"FINE!" He grabbed a goblet and filled it with wine. "I'm bloody going to need this!" He downed the whole thing and tossed it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine." He got down on his knees. "Brit, I may not say it but I love you. Okay? I want to be with you. We could get married but you'd say no and…."

Before he could go any further, she stopped his mouth with hers. For almost ten seconds, she laid a demonstrative lip lock on him before breaking it off. She sniffed indignantly. "Does _that_ seem like a no?"

"Uh… _no_." He stumbled back numbly; his senses overwhelmed by her impact. He collided with the wall and slumped down to the floor.

She rolled her eyes. " _Get up!_ You're making a scene."

"Funny…Here I thought…you did." He rubbed his head while pulling himself to his feet. "So you would say yes?"

"Depends on what you're asking. The dinner is supposed to start at _some point_ ," she hissed impatiently.

He rode the euphoric wave letting it overwhelm the last bastion of his inhibition. "Fine, Brit. You marry me already?"

She frowned indignantly. "You call _that_ a proposal?"

"I asked, didn't I?" he retorted not believing that the words actually came out.

"What am I going to do with you? HONESTLY!" She shook her head. "So that's what I merit?"

"Hey! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ELSE IS THERE?" he insisted.

She snickered. "What else is there? Yes you would say that." She sighed. "If I don't say yes, who else is going to?" She let her eyes sparkle into his. "Yes, Sir Gawain, you incorrigible man child, yes I will marry you. Someone has to keep you straight."

"Who's keeping who straight, Brit?" he fired back without blinking an eye or missing a beat. Then he shrugged almost playfully. "Got you." He filled two goblets and handed one to her. "Toast?"

"Fine. To _finally_ getting you to wake up to common sense!" She almost shoved the cup at him making contact with his before he could take it all back. Then she gulped her wine down and set it down on the table next to her firmly.

He drank his wine and set the goblet next to hers.

As he did so, the entire chamber erupted in cheers and wolf whistles.

"Think we're stealing the show," Gawain surmised almost gleefuly.

"Think so, do you?" Britomart retorted sarcastically almost yanking him toward their assigned seats with the rest of the knights.

Still Gawain didn't really care. While he knew Rodor would lecture them about disrupting the proceedings, it really didn't faze him in the slightest.

Merlin finally had a deserved title and an awesome woman at his side….

Lancelot finally was getting respect and a woman who could love him….

And Britomart just committed to him _forever_ ….

Adventures and hearth together _always…._

Suddenly life didn't seem so bad after all…..


	76. Waiting for their Entrance

Chapter 76 [Just Before the Impromptu Proposal]

Britomart hustled the newlyweds from the meeting room to the dining chamber. She could almost perceive the guests' impatience building therein. She anticipated that Rodor was getting antsy as well.

And then there was the possibility that Gawain could be lost too…or rather searching for the cask….

 _That oaf's probably floundering around!_ The new knight fumed to herself split between frustration and worry over her comrade. She peered inside to find the group still talking over drinks. "Everyone's still talking."

"That's the way these affairs usually go," Mithian presumed.

"At least I don't have to wait on them," Merlin noted somberly and with relief.

"I'll check on matters in there. Hopefully Gawain hasn't found the ale yet," Britomart informed them both.

"Good luck," Merlin noted knowing their friend from longtime experience.

Britomart arched an eyebrow and surrendered a long sigh. Then she slipped into the chamber and allowed the door to shut behind her.

He leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling in frustration. While understanding that Rodor wanted his celebration, he would have preferred a private celebration with Mithian. He could almost imagine an intimate dinner in her bed chamber. He could almost smell hearty portions of roast with heaping portions of potatoes and carrots steaming into the early evening air. Warmed mulled cider tickled the nostrils; its cinnamon undertones teasing his sense.

Across the small table, her eyes glittered through the flickering candlelight; the dark beauty therein accentuated by the flame's shifting brightness. Her face seemed more striking and defined by the shadows. Her lips quivered almost begging his to join them in another embrace.

Unfortunately Reality beckoned….

"It's all right, Merlin," she assured him. "We will have our time too." She smiled gently.

"I know." He shrugged. "I just want it to be _right now_."

She nodded in understanding. "We fought for the moment. We want to enjoy it. And we are." She sighed. "Royal life is one of service and shows. People demand their time in exchange for all of this." She spread her hands wide to encompass everything they could see. "As a former valet, you should know this. Nothing's that simple. At least we have each other."

"We do." He smiled at her, letting his eyes glitter into hers. He leaned close allowing his lips to brush soft amorous strokes across hers. When he pulled back, he noted, "I was feeling bold."

She grinned at him. "Well now…I shall have to _reward_ you for that." Her eyes sparkled ever so sultry at him. _Just wait until we get back to our room, my Warlock._

 _Oh really?_

She arched her eyebrow. Her grin spread across the length of her entire face. _You'll just have to wait and see. Now won't you?_ She pecked him on the cheek. "Just don't let them get you drunk."

He rolled his eyes almost hearing Gaius' words. _"You get a whiff of a tavern maid's skirt and it'll get you drunk!"_

She giggled.

"Now that's really not fair," he protested.

"Well you let it practically hang out across your thoughts, Merlin. You don't think I'm _not_ going to pick up on it?" She snorted good-naturedly. "Gaius cares about you. So do I."

"And I care about you."

"Even if it is true."

He rolled his eyes. "What's true?"

"That even a whiff of alcohol gets you tipsy," she pointed out clearly exulting in the moment. "But we just get to care about you is all. Part of my role." She kissed him again on the cheek.

"And I will find _something_ to care about too. Now _won't I_?" he insinuated suggestively.

"Oh _really_?" Again her eyebrow arched at that statement.

"Part of my role," he declared with satisfaction.

Before he could continue, Britomart's voice bellowed through the closed oaken door, "Just what I said! _You don't!_ You go and carouse and act like the bloody demon out there! Some of us actually _care_ and are _responsible_! Can you make a decision? Did you _seriously_ look for the Prince and Princess?"

"Now wait a bloody minute! I DID! And I DO CARE!" Gawain's voice retorted just as loudly. "You want me to make a serious decision?"

"YES!" she fired back.

"FINE!" he groused.

Merlin grimaced. "Ouch! We really should go in there."

Mithian sighed deeply. "So much for everyone behaving themselves on our wedding day." She ground her teeth. "She won't back down now."

"Neither will Gawain," he affirmed knowingly. He rubbed his forehead knowingly before getting to his feet. "We really need to step in."

"Merlin, we can't! There are others in there who can stop it and…." She disagreed not wanting to deal with her father's wrath over ruining the pageantry. Now she began to share in the headache Merlin felt. _Bad enough we had our mistake in judgment. Now they are too?_

Then Britomart yelled "You call _that_ a proposal?"

"I asked, didn't I?" Gawain retorted not believing that the words actually came out.

"What am I going to do with you? HONESTLY! So that's what I merit?" Britomart protested vehemently; her own inner frustration exploding into view with the ferocity of an angry volcano.

"Hey! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ELSE IS THERE?" Gawain insisted demonstratively.

"Still think there are other people who can handle this mess?" Merlin supposed feeling increasingly helpless over the situation. "Where the bloody blazes are Arthur and the knights? They should deal with it." 

"Not everyone's you or me, Merlin," Mithian pointed out. She could clearly see his point now however. "Maybe we should go in before…." She reached for the door latch slowly.

"Princess, _don't_!" an unfamiliar voice pleaded from down the hall.

The two sorcerers wheeled around to discover a young man hustling toward them in an emerald tunic and dark breeches. The latter's face wore a desperate expression across it.

"Gimwald, please," Mithian assured him. "Prince Merlin and I can…."

"The King would be even more displeased if you both broke with tradition! _Please!_ " Gimwald emphasized.

"Our banquet's going to bloody hell and you care about _that_?" Merlin inquired in disbelief.

"I mean no disrespect, my Prince. I just…." Gimwald quivered in fear. He got down on his knees and put his face to the ground.

"It's all right, Gimwald. You're doing your duty," Mithian reassured the apprehensive young man. "Rise please."

"Th…Thank you, Milady." Gimwald rose warily; his eyes watching Merlin much as he might a coiled serpent.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's not you that I'm angry at," Merlin explained. He could clearly see how he'd let his emotions get the better of himself.

He saw how things could have been for him when he was in Gimwald's place at Arthur's court.

Shame burned in his breast. He sighed and slumped against the wall. "Can this get _any better_?"

"Milord, I apologize…"

"No, Gimwald, you were doing your duty. I directed my frustration at you." Merlin offered the servant a contrite expression. "I am the one who owes you the apology."

Gimwald stared incredulously at the new Prince not sure of how to take those words. As part of the royal court, the nobles and advisors had rained abuse down on his head. He'd become accustomed to shrugging off said-punishment and abuse even if he didn't deserve it.

And here the new Prince, a man with great magic…a warlock who could reduce him to a pile of ash with a look… was _apologizing_ for it?

"Milord, I…appreciate that. Thank you." Gimwold bowed to him in appreciation albeit with elements of apprehension mixed in.

She smiled. Once again Merlin's generosity and warmth overwhelmed her. She sucked in a dreamy breath. Despite the dismay and discord occurring in the chamber, her heart felt at ease…as if it floated on a celestial bed of warm air. Once more she knew she'd made the right choice in him.

"You're welcome," Merlin assured the other man. "I've served King Arthur of Camelot as you would serve me. If anything, I should remember that if I want loyalty, it needs to be given as well. Thank you for being that, Gimwald."

"Of course, my Prince." Gimwald bowed to the couple with respect and admiration. As he rose again, he saw Regis, the royal herald, signaling him. "It is time. We should get ready for your entrance, my Prince and Princess."

At that moment, cheers and wolf whistles erupted from the chamber.

"What's going on in there?" she inquired.

"Guess we'd best find out together?" Merlin supposed while offering his hand.

She squeezed it and kissed him once again. "It had _better_ be together."

"Can't think of any other way, right?" he supposed as Gimwald opened the door for them. He grinned. "Thank you."

Gimwald nodded courteously. "Regis will announce us, my Prince and Princess."

The newlyweds exchanged anxious glances. Their pulse rates quickened by the second. Their hearts beat faster. Just like any other couple at this juncture, their anxiety seemed to be getting the better of them or so it seemed…..


	77. Reassurances Before the Big Entrance

Chapter 77 [Inside of the Banquet Area]

Even though the guests of honor had yet to be introduced, the party had kicked into high gear, it seemed. People circulated more so than they might have in light of the spontaneous announcement. They shook Gawain's hand congratulating him on his choice. They kissed Britomart's hand, disregarding her armor and knight rank while already shoving her back into the female courtesan role in their minds.

Meantime the royal servants skillfully attempted to put the ship of state back on its intended course. They navigated through the shoals of conversing nobles and heads of state urging the conversations back toward the long tables and the designated seating arrangement. Slowly they edged the scattered denizens back into their places.

Such as the pond is when the rock is tossed in. One could only wait for the ripples to settle down….

Britomart slumped in her seat; her chin resting sullenly in her hands. She really wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment. She couldn't believe how the courtiers and heads of state refused to treat her as an equal despite having earned her role. She chastised herself for allowing her temper to get the better of herself.

She'd upstaged her dear friend's wedding night….

She'd torpedoed a decent proposal on Gawain's part. Granted the oaf might never have asked (or may have after he'd wenched his way to that point) but he would have….

She sighed and watched him talking with people. Several times she'd observed him getting impatient with people regarding her as little more than an arm ornament and a piece of meat. At that point she saw the conversation quickly end and he'd find another person to talk with. _At least he does treat me like an equal. I have to give him that…even if he is an oaf._ She snickered to herself feeling a sliver of warmth in the winter of her despair.

A cup set down next to her hand disrupted her reverie bringing her back to the situation as it was.

Her eyes turned in that direction to find Gawain looking intently at her. "Had enough bragging, have we?"

He rolled his eyes. "Brit, let me enjoy the moment. Okay?" He raised his goblet. "To a fine woman even if she nags me to death." He saucily tipped it and then took a hearty draught before setting it down again. "I've fought beside you. I know you're not like those pretty flowers around here. Get over it already!"

"We've upstaged Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian! This is _their_ night!" she countered.

"Lance and Elaine did it this morning. Bloody hell! The Princess herself helped push them together and adopt the kid. I know Merlin. He's happy when everyone else is too." He reached over and rubbed her hand. "And he's happy for us too. _I'm happy for us._ " He grimaced. "Even if you're going to stop me from drinking."

She arched an eyebrow. "We can drink with our comrades, Gawain. I just don't want you wenching after we're officially married." She sighed. "I love you. I…want you to take that seriously."

"Don't worry. Case you haven't noticed, I've been setting these clod poles and prats straight where you're concerned. You're my _equal_. You're my _partner_. Maybe share a drink with me in private?" he assured her.

"That I will do. Thank you," she conceded while raising her goblet and clinking it against his. Then she downed its contents.

"That's more like it!" he praised.

"Don't get any ideas," she retorted firmly. Seeing Regis standing by the door, she noted, "It's time."

"Then we be happy for our friends. We can talk to Rodor and the others tomorrow about the other stuff?" he indicated.

"Tomorrow. For tonight belongs to the Prince and Princess," she asserted as they watched the drama unfolding.

Regis stood primly in front of the room. He watched his associates corral the party guests and shepherd them to the seats. Given the spectacle between Gawain and Britomart, he wasn't sure if Rodor would have to enter out of the normal sequence to restore order in the chamber. _At least everything is back as it should be!_

"Are we ready?" Rodor queried with concern.

Regis turned and bowed. "Almost, Sire. The guests are almost all seated. Pardon the delay."

"I know you all do your best, Regis. Thank you," the King replied frankly.

Regis peered back out into the chamber to see that everyone was in position. He nodded to his fellow servants. Then he turned back to Rodor. "We're ready, Sire." He signaled to Gimwald down the hall and then strode into the chamber.

 _Please no other theatrics tonight!_ Rodor groused to himself. He wanted a perfect evening for his daughter and new son-in-law to celebrate their marriage and his crowning as Prince. Still between the fracas on the steps that morning, the wave of unexpected negotiations during the day and now this situation, he felt his blood boiling. _At least Merlin and Mithian handled themselves well under the pressure. Perhaps I can send them on a tour of the kingdom for their honeymoon. They deserve a respite._

Then the trumpets sounded and his mind snapped back to reality.

The show was about to start…..

Gimwald pointed back to Regis letting him know he'd seen the cue. Then he cleared his throat. "Prince Merlin, Princess Mithian, it's time. Get ready."

"Very good. Thank you," she expressed. She squeezed Merlin's hand affectionately. _Are you all right?_

 _Just nervous. Having you here really helps._ He smiled at her while trying to seem confident.

 _It will be all right_ , she told him telepathically.

The trumpets sounded at that moment harkening that the moment had arrived….


	78. Banquet Begins

Chapter 77 [Inside of the Banquet Area]

Even though the guests of honor had yet to be introduced, the party had kicked into high gear, it seemed. People circulated more so than they might have in light of the spontaneous announcement. They shook Gawain's hand congratulating him on his choice. They kissed Britomart's hand, disregarding her armor and knight rank while already shoving her back into the female courtesan role in their minds.

Meantime the royal servants skillfully attempted to put the ship of state back on its intended course. They navigated through the shoals of conversing nobles and heads of state urging the conversations back toward the long tables and the designated seating arrangement. Slowly they edged the scattered denizens back into their places.

Such as the pond is when the rock is tossed in. One could only wait for the ripples to settle down….

Britomart slumped in her seat; her chin resting sullenly in her hands. She really wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment. She couldn't believe how the courtiers and heads of state refused to treat her as an equal despite having earned her role. She chastised herself for allowing her temper to get the better of herself.

She'd upstaged her dear friend's wedding night….

She'd torpedoed a decent proposal on Gawain's part. Granted the oaf might never have asked (or may have after he'd wenched his way to that point) but he would have….

She sighed and watched him talking with people. Several times she'd observed him getting impatient with people regarding her as little more than an arm ornament and a piece of meat. At that point she saw the conversation quickly end and he'd find another person to talk with. _At least he does treat me like an equal. I have to give him that…even if he is an oaf._ She snickered to herself feeling a sliver of warmth in the winter of her despair.

A cup set down next to her hand disrupted her reverie bringing her back to the situation as it was.

Her eyes turned in that direction to find Gawain looking intently at her. "Had enough bragging, have we?"

He rolled his eyes. "Brit, let me enjoy the moment. Okay?" He raised his goblet. "To a fine woman even if she nags me to death." He saucily tipped it and then took a hearty draught before setting it down again. "I've fought beside you. I know you're not like those pretty flowers around here. Get over it already!"

"We've upstaged Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian! This is _their_ night!" she countered.

"Lance and Elaine did it this morning. Bloody hell! The Princess herself helped push them together and adopt the kid. I know Merlin. He's happy when everyone else is too." He reached over and rubbed her hand. "And he's happy for us too. _I'm happy for us._ " He grimaced. "Even if you're going to stop me from drinking."

She arched an eyebrow. "We can drink with our comrades, Gawain. I just don't want you wenching after we're officially married." She sighed. "I love you. I…want you to take that seriously."

"Don't worry. Case you haven't noticed, I've been setting these clod poles and prats straight where you're concerned. You're my _equal_. You're my _partner_. Maybe share a drink with me in private?" he assured her.

"That I will do. Thank you," she conceded while raising her goblet and clinking it against his. Then she downed its contents.

"That's more like it!" he praised.

"Don't get any ideas," she retorted firmly. Seeing Regis standing by the door, she noted, "It's time."

"Then we be happy for our friends. We can talk to Rodor and the others tomorrow about the other stuff?" he indicated.

"Tomorrow. For tonight belongs to the Prince and Princess," she asserted firmly as they watched the drama unfolding.

Regis stood primly in front of the room. He watched his associates corral the party guests and shepherd them to the seats. When he was satisfied that everything was in order, he motioned to the heralds.

Trumpets majestically propelled their notes through the air grabbing the guests' attention and turning their eyes toward the front.

"Good evening, Honored Guests, Heads of State and Members of Nemeth's Court! Thank you for accepting my sovereign's generous invitation and joining us tonight. It is his hope you will enjoy the sumptuous fare and entertainment. And now, I present our host, His Eminent Highness, King Rodor." Regis turned and bowed toward the door. "Sire?"

Rodor strode forward with a practiced gait; a practiced smile covering his face. He nodded regally while walking to his place at the high table. He smiled briefly to Hunith who stood two chairs over him. Then he surveyed the chamber. "Good evening, Everyone. Once again, thank you for joining us on this most eminent day in our kingdom's history. Speaking as a proud father, ruler and also as a friend, I am deeply honored and excited to be here hosting this event. I do not have to tell you about Nemeth's dark times over the past month. As recently as a week ago, I lay unconscious, my heirs, Prince Kay and Princess Mithian, were imprisoned and usurpers pillaged this fair land. Fortunately our friends stepped forth into the breach driving back the darkness, sacrificing valued resources and knights and restoring our position." He raised his goblet. "As one of you told me, his kingdom was nothing without its friends. I would say the same of Nemeth. To all of you allies, Nemeth salutes and thanks you. Enjoy with our joy and thanks."

"HEAR! HEAR!" the guests retorted boisterously raising their goblets and cups in response before taking a healthy draught.

Rodor allowed that sentiment to flavor the air for a long few heartbeats. He cleared his throat. "In fact the darkness surrounding our lands has a silver lining. During the crisis, Princess Mithian discovered her feelings for a most unique individual. It surprised me to hear about her attention toward King Arthur's former manservant, Merlin. In most cases, I would never have allowed such a match. Prince Merlin, however, as you all are aware is a truly special individual. I do not have to belabor his good qualities. In light of his achievements in Camelot and the two times he helped to preserve our rule, I have granted him a special circumstance comprised of the knighting back in Camelot, his crowning this morning and the Princess' hand. He and Princess Mithian are our future now. As they seek to look after our people, they shall work alongside all of you, my friends. And now, may I present our special guests? Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian!"

The guests clapped enthusiastically. They cheered in wild support. They raised their cups once more beckoning the newlyweds inside to join them.

Once Gimwald opened the door, Mithian and Merlin walked in unison; their nerves blown away by the supportive reception they received. They squeezed their clasped hands in amorous unison. Their hearts, soaring on the heartily warmth in front of them, beat together as one.

 _Can you believe this?_ Merlin queried incredulously through the link.

 _Believe it, my Warlock! They are here to celebrate with us. Our love is special! You see?_ Mithian reassured him with a confident smile. _Come on. Let's not keep them or Father waiting._ She gently urged him forward toward the waiting Rodor.

Rodor beamed warmly as the couple bowed before him. "Good evening, my Children. Now that the day's toils and challenges are done, may you now enjoy the pleasures of our company. This is yours now."

"Thank you, Father," Mithian accepted dutifully.

"Our thanks, Sire," Merlin acknowledged gratefully.

"You're welcome. Please rise and enjoy the evening," Rodor replied pleasantly. He then took his seat.

Merlin nodded. An anxious tremor shot through him. He sucked in a reassuring breath for his wife's benefit. He helped her into her seat courteously. "For you." He raised the back of her hand; his lips brushing _Amor_ 's gentle brush strokes across it.

Mithian blushed happily. Admittedly her mind still flashed back to the feast during her first visit to Camelot. She struggled hoping that this would be the time that would supplant that uncomfortable memory. _Promise me you won't make Arthur or me start belching_ , she teased telepathically.

Somehow he stifled the laugh rising within himself. He only offered a smile in response before moving onto his mother. In similar fashion, he raised her hand and kissed it as well out of love and reverence for her.

Hunith's eyes sparkled brightly into his. Her heart overflowed with relief and joy at her boy's change of fortune. Granted he'd found a refuge of sorts with Arthur and Camelot. However _this turn_ represented far more than either of them really had a right to expect. She smiled reassuringly knowing of his butterflies. _Be happy, Merlin. Life gives us enough misfortune! Cherish this moment of all!_

Merlin grinned gratefully before sliding between her and Mithian. He nodded to Rodor offering tacit thanks to his sovereign for the great turns given him.

Rodor nodded back to the new Prince and added a comforting smile. He clapped his hands offering a cue to the waiting servants. "Eat and be well, my Friends! Music!"

On cue, the minstrels' rebecs and wind instruments serenaded the air and the attendees' ears with the gentle soothing tones of ancient ballads. Accompanying singers added their own well-crafted contribution displaying their knowledge of events and peoples gone by.

The servants brought out the wares for the event's participants. Platters of roast beef, pork and capon settled onto the tables. Fresh grapes and apples heaped into bowls tempted their stomachs as well. Wine refreshed partially drained goblets.

Truly it was a change in atmosphere from the dismal and problematic to the celebratory and warmth. And that was something they could all get behind.

 **[Author's Note—The next chapter features the toasts from various characters. So don't worry, I'm not leaving the feast at this point…at least not yet….]**


	79. Toasts and Celebratory Affirmation

Chapter 78

[An Hour and a Half Later] [A/N: The poems below are my original work. Enjoy!]

Merlin leaned back contentedly in his chair. His ears floated on the music. His stomach threatened to burst from the quality food. His brain remained clear thanks to his imbibing water (in addition to the prescribed half-goblet of wine). He felt content in being surrounded by friends and loved ones with nary a threat in sight. _I could live like this forever!_

 _Now that is more like it!_

He turned to see Mithian smirking confidently at him. _Glad you're enjoying yourself. You're all making it easy for me._ He rubbed her hand affectionately.

 _That's what we do._ She let her eyes twinkle into his. _Rauchon's pork loin is something else. Is it not?_

 _It melts in your mouth. I never knew how great food at the high table was. I served it but…._

 _Enjoy it._ She cut a piece and stuck it in her mouth saucily. She closed her eyes allowing the gentle flavors to course over and melt on her tongue.

 _Playing with your food now?_ he teased back.

She snorted gently. _Not hardly._ She arched the eyebrow far surpassing Gaius' best effort in that regard. _Fare like *this* is to be savored, Merlin. Obviously you have._

He rolled his eyes knowing she'd one-upped him in that debate.

 _I rest my case._ She smiled with satisfaction and tipped her own goblet to him. Then she took a draught and set it back on the table. She glanced toward her father who was standing up. _Father wants to move onto the next stage._

 _Next stage?_ He looked toward his sovereign not knowing what to expect next.

 _Just watch and enjoy. As if I'd let anyone insult you tonight?_ she supposed with a bit of mirth. She motioned with her eyes toward her father.

Rodor assessed the assembled gathering in front of himself. He'd preferred to sit back and exchange some small talk with Hunith, Mithian and Merlin. He'd listened to the minstrels' concert and the bard singing of romantic triumphs in the face of dark despair. Now he wished to reassure his heirs of the surrounding support. He tinked his fork against his goblet to center the room's attention back on him once again.

On cue, everyone in the room ceased their conversation and looked politely to him.

"Thank you. It gladdens my heart to see everyone enjoying this special night. I know a few have requested a word in support of the Prince and Princess. I gladly turn over the floor to you at this point. May you add to the High Priestess Freya's beautiful blessing from this morn," Rodor announced. "Queen Elena, are you ready?"

"I am, King Rodor. My thanks," the Amazon Queen accepted. She stood and gazed upon the newlyweds. "Prince Merlin, Princess Mithian, you are both quality people. We all owe you a great deal. In my case, you both guided Queen Guinevere and me from Morgana's dark nightmare. Your understanding insured my kingdom's fortunes. As you look to lead into an age of magic's acceptance once more, may the sun shine on you. May _Artemis_ bless your hunts. May _Demeter_ bless your harvests and fill your store rooms. May our fortunes and relations be fruitful. Know that the Amazon Nation stands ready to assist Nemeth." She raised her goblet. "To the Prince, Princess and Nemeth."

"Hear! Hear!" the group cheered.

"Gaius of Camelot, are you ready?" Rodor inquired.

The aged physician slowly rose to his feet. He bowed to his host respectfully. "I am, Your Highness. Thank you." He smiled warmly toward his former charge and the latter's wife. "Prince Merlin, it is a delight to see you in your current state. You navigated many crises during your time at Camelot as a skilled apprentice and now healer, advisor and even a warrior when the occasion arose. You've certainly grown so much since those early days. But always, it was your heart, courage and duty to others that set you apart. Princess Mithian, I have always been impressed by your gentle strength, your heart, your ability to put the Greater Good before your own needs and devotion to others. May you both be happy and prosperous. May we continue the blissful friendship we share." He raised his goblet. "To you both, all of the best."

"Hear! Hear!" the group cheered.

"Lady Britomart, Knight of Nemeth, are you ready?" Rodor called.

"Aye, Sire. I am." Britomart exchanged looks with Gawain before standing. "Thank you. Princess Mithian, your insight, warm heart and ability to see character regardless of status has always been your greatest assets. Despite the differences in standing, your friendship is a precious gift from the darkest times following my parents' death and through to the current day. I can't say enough of the good things you represent. Prince Merlin, your giving nature and strength of character will serve you in good stead. I can see why the Princess feels as she does for you. May your days be warm and bright. May we know peace in all regards. My love to you both." She raised her goblet. "To you both."

"Hear! Hear!" the group cheered.

"Master Talesin, did you wish to speak?" Rodor offered.

The elderly mage stood slowly and with effort; Age constricting his limbs. "I did, Sire. My thanks." He turned to the happy couple and wisely offered, "Even if we have not known each other all that long, I am impressed with your commitment to the Greater Good, my Prince and Princess. Your service to each other, Britain and the magic community is deeply appreciated. The changes you inspire will benefit all. May you continue your service with keen eye and humble heart. May the goddess grant you happiness to enable us to weather Life's unexpected storms. We, your fellow sorcerers of all races and beings, do salute you and offer thanks for what you do for us all on this blessed day. Our love and friendship to you always." He raised his goblet. "To you, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian."

"Hear! Hear!" the group concurred loudly. Even if some still harbored residual doubts about magic coexisting in the realm, they would not allow such feelings to tarnish the building euphoria and celebration in the hall.

"Thank you for that apt toast. Indeed, as we all serve, we should remember that this is a collaborative effort indeed, Master Talesin. Hunith of Ealdor, may I offer you the next toast?" Rodor proposed to the newest noble at court.

Hunith rose slowly and curtseyed to her new sovereign. "My thanks, Sire." She turned to the newlyweds and smiled warmly. "To you both, the best of everything. Princess Mithian, I know you are my superior in rank but speaking as the proud mother-in-law, I couldn't be any more delighted in you if you were my own daughter. I saw your heart and earnestness immediately. Prince Merlin, I wish I had all night to speak to your virtues. Needless to say, I couldn't be any prouder of you in all regards. I know you both will be a credit to this kingdom and court. As with Lady Britomart, I offer my fealty and love as both subject and a mother." She raised her goblet. "To you both, may your bond survive the seasons of change through sun and rain. May you know happiness in all regards."

"Hear! Hear!" the group cheered again.

"Thank you, Mother," Merlin expressed while embracing Hunith affectionately. "You deserve so much credit. I wish I had the words for you as well."

"Merlin, please….I…." Hunith blushed with embarrassment. She looked with concern toward the King.

Rodor nodded reassuringly. "Love such as this is to be praised, Lady Hunith. Despite the difference in rank, your bond is to be appreciated."

"Indeed." Mithian joined in the group embrace. "You are an impressive woman in your own right. Thank you for raising such a wondrous man and for entrusting him to me. I am so glad you are here with us." She kissed the older woman on the cheek. "Thank you."

Hunith hugged the couple tightly. Then she sat back down knowing that there were others still waiting to speak. Still her eyes sparkled proudly at her son and his wife. _May you both know the best of everything!_

"King Arthur, I believe you are next," Rodor announced.

Arthur rose slowly and measuredly. He surveyed the entire room confidently taking in each and every face around himself. "Thank you, King Rodor. I do appreciate the opportunity." He turned to the newlyweds; his face taking on a somber hue in the process. "Princess Mithian and Prince Merlin, it is an honor to know you both. You both have left Camelot a great deal richer through our encounters. I have certainly learned a great deal about being a king as well as a man from you as well. You both have taught me so much about respecting people's feelings in the course of governance. That is true in the household, on the battlefield, in the throne room or among allies such as the considerable assembly we share today. Princess, I am glad you have found someone to share your journey with. It is a considerable joy as a friend to see your face light up with pleasure once more. May you long have that radiance. And as for _Prince Merlin_ …I still need to get used to saying that." He stopped for a couple of heartbeats allowing himself to reflect on the memories of their shared journey to their coming of age. "I could regale everyone with stories about you. Truth is that you haven't changed at all and that's what will insure your continued success. Here you are this all powerful warlock…sorcerer… _whatever_. I don't know if there's a limit to what you can do with your magic. And what do you do with it? You chose to serve others. You look out for the downtrodden soul. You befriend those who talk down about your nature. You will defy authority in order to do the right thing. I think to our dealings with the personages in this room tonight. _You_ have shaped each and every encounter, Merlin. _You_. Not _me…you_. Thanks to Queen Elena, I was reminded of that fact recently." He tipped his goblet to the Amazon leader.

Queen Elena nodded in acknowledgement of his point.

Arthur smiled and felt himself relaxing ever so slightly. "I know you will bring those qualities to every aspect of this new role as Prince as well those of husband and advisor to your new King. Just be aware…as I'm sure everyone here will agree…but be aware that Camelot's doors are _always_ open to you and yours. As I said to you, Princess and King Rodor, Camelot is nothing without our friends." He raised his goblet. "Princess Mithian, Prince Merlin, may you have long life, great joy and know prosperity."

"Hear! Hear!" Gwen cheered leading the others. She allowed her eyes to sparkle with joy and pleasure for her friends as well.

Mithian raised her own goblet in acknowledgment to his kind words. She also picked up on his _mea culpa_ concerning the failed engagement and her subsequent failures in the diplomatic marriage game. Even if the page had been turned and their friendship was smooth, his toast provided a welcome balm to her mind and soul.

Merlin smiled warmly for his friend and fellow ruler. He too recalled the good times with Arthur and the knights. He remembered the coming of age which the latter had just spoken of. _Now I just have to measure up to that._

 _Don't worry. You will,_ Mithian assured him.

 _We, your friends, have no doubt of that…for either of you,_ Freya interjected.

Rodor nodded in sage satisfaction for the kindness of his neighboring monarch. He stood again and started in once more, "Thank you for those wonderful sentiments, King Arthur. You have certainly brought out many of the sentiments that we all are feeling tonight. And I once again thank you for the reminder of the open door to your kingdom. I believe we all are only what we are because of everyone else here. So to you all with our thanks." He raised his goblet.

"And to you!" everyone cheered.

"Thank you. Now before the couple has their traditional thoughts to each other, I claim the last toast as the liege lord and the overjoyed father." Rodor allowed himself a heartbeat of introspection. "To Nemeth's new Prince, Merlin, you already show such potential. We all owe you so much. I am so privileged to have your mother and you in my family now. May you make the Princess happy and serve our people well. Continue to make me proud. And as for you, my Daughter, I am so happy for you on this night. As was the case between Arthur and Merlin, you have served as my right hand and pillar of strength. You are fair of mind and heart. Your inner strength and sage wisdom have benefited the kingdom more than once. You see people for _who they are_ not for their _rank_ or _title_. Yours is not the traditional path for a Princess or future Queen. I think to have forced you down that path would deny your potential. And now with your magic, you have the ability to make a bigger difference." He allowed that point to linger in the air before pressing on. "You both have great power and opportunity, Mithian. Make the most of them. Remember what King Arthur said of Merlin's penchant for service. I am struck in this moment by the advice of a Nazarene traveler in this land many years ago. Among his sermons, he told the people, 'The last shall be the first and the first shall be the last.' Heed that well. That will differentiate you from Morgana and her ilk. Be of the light, my Daughter and you too, Merlin. We all shall stand by you. I know your mother would add to that wish with her own, Mithian. I love you both. May you have the joy of a fruitful partnership benefiting yourselves and our fair land." He raised his goblet.

"Hear! Hear!" the group chorused enthusiastically.

"I love you as well, Father," Mithian assured him with an enthusiastic embrace.

"As do I. For all you have done for Mother and me…for your generosity, I…I can't say enough," Merlin added before adding his embrace to hers.

"Those sentiments and your continued service are all the thanks I need, my Children," Rodor noted warmly. "And now I believe it is for you. We have said our words. Now, according to Nemethian tradition, it is for you both to exchange thoughts to one another." With that he sat back down shifting the spotlight back to them.

Merlin admittedly felt the butterflies once again. He felt the small bit of parchment in his pocket. Once again, his insecurity welled up inside of himself. He knew how much he loved and treasured his wife. Despite the short duration of their bond, he just _knew_ …

"It's all right," Mithian assured him with a gentle smile. _Don't worry about the traditions or anybody else here. They don't matter. Speak to me. And I will speak to you and only you._

 _All right. I love you. I want to do you justice and I should say more._

 _Silly, that's all that is important. Still if you have more, I'd love to hear it. Just don't keep us waiting as you love to do._ She offered the Smirk as a bit of levity.

He somehow didn't roll his eyes at her. _All right._ "In light of the wonderful things that our friends and loved ones have said, I wish to add a few thoughts of my own." He took her hands in his. "I don't know how I deserve you. I hope this does you justice…." He swallowed and recited from memory.

" _My Princess, My Heart_

 _Merlin of Ealdor_

 _Challenges loom_

 _On Life's bumpy road_

 _Heavy can hang the gloom_

 _Crusty soil resists the hoe_

 _In that night sky_

 _Stars do shine_

 _From souls kind_

 _With inspiration divine_

 _One such star_

 _Shot 'cross Camelot night_

 _From seeming afar_

 _Seeking royal delight_

 _Won me over_

 _Your gentle nature did_

 _Warmth you us cover'd_

 _Ego you hid_

 _I've come to know you_

 _Princess of my heart_

 _Your virtue true_

 _In face of Crises' darts_

 _Warm you are_

 _Toward court and peasant_

 _Whether near or far_

 _On them your time is spent_

 _Humble you are_

 _Ne'er down you look_

 _On troubles in others' heart_

 _No prejudice will you brook_

 _Blessed am I_

 _To gaze upon you_

 _O' Apple of my eye_

 _O' Treasure beyond worth due_

 _Love you I will_

 _Serve together we'll endeavor_

 _You my heart does fill_

 _Ne'er to be sever'd"_

Silence pressed down on the audience. The onlookers sat amazed at Merlin's expression of love. A few wiped mist and tears from their eyes. Much as with the magic, they had no idea he was a _poet_ too.

Mithian sighed contentedly as she squeezed his hands gently in her own. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks but she didn't care. She cared little what others had thought of her and her rebelliousness during her life anyhow. Still, even if she had kept a stiff upper lip for the sake of propriety, the rejections and being ignored by suitors had rent her heart….

…not of that mattered now….

…not with the incredible man standing before her….

…not when said man had declared his undying love and devotion….

…and it was _to her_ and _for her_ … _for her alone_.

Merlin picked up a napkin and gently dabbed her face. "I love you, my Princess, my Witch, my _Wife_." His mouth formed a grin as he expressed the last word. Then his lips brushed her forehead with _Amor_ 's gentlest brush strokes.

She blushed almost shyly. "Thank you for that. I…hope my thoughts are worthy as well." Her eyes glittered as a piece of parchment appeared in her hand. She shrugged with a sly smile. "I've been practicing."

"I can see that," he teased yet his eyes were glittering into hers.

She giggled. "Be that way! Just heed these words, my Prince…." And with that, she dove into her expression.

" _My Gem in the Rough_

 _Mithian of Nemeth_

 _Under Nocturne's dark_

 _Obscurred by Overcast_

 _Denied Lux's mark_

 _Lonliness held me fast_

 _Rooted through coal_

 _Turning stone by stone_

 _True love, my goal_

 _Reality gave me none_

 _A diamond I'd fine_

 _Sparkle nice it did_

 _Until 'nother it'd fine_

 _An' from me it hid_

 _O'er and over_

 _Process did repeat_

 _Heart sinking lower_

 _As Failure again did meet_

 _Topaz, quartz and ruby_

 _Pretty to mine eye_

 _Yet unconstant they be_

 _And in other they'd confide_

 _In that Stygian dark_

 _When Hope seem'd dead_

 _Cupid hit his mark_

 _His shaft my heart met_

 _A servant with magic?_

 _Incredible it seem'd_

 _Yet in turnabout tragic_

 _Lingered in status unfree_

 _When we'd met 'fore_

 _He'd knocked Diamond away_

 _Shaking my core_

 _Fortuna from me he swayed_

 _Now in crisis dire_

 _As this land shook_

 _Under hooves Morgana hired_

 _As we seem'd forsook_

 _Merlin though_

 _To our rescue did come_

 _Although not alone_

 _His will be done_

 _It was at that time_

 _Noticed I his treasure_

 _A gem plain yet divine_

 _A conundrum pleasur'd?_

 _Scuff'd he seemed_

 _His glow he obscured_

 _Idiocy covered wits keen_

 _As he lay in open dirt_

 _Goddess mov'd_

 _Enabling me to him have_

 _My heart now me behoov'd_

 _From servile fate to save_

 _Raised each other we did_

 _His sparkle my way lit_

 _As Father raised him_

 _Now on my right to sit_

 _My constant gem_

 _Sparkle 'bove Others_

 _My misery you'd end_

 _From Pain you me cover'd_

 _Ask nothing save Care_

 _And that I shall you give_

 _As you with me gladly share_

 _For as long as we both live."_

She gazed up into his eyes. Now it was her turn to squeeze his hands in affirmation. "And I love you, my Prince, my Warlock, _my Husband Divine_. Never doubt that." She pressed her lips against his to fix their sentiments indelibly it seemed. "The goddess has blessed us with these gifts and the friends we can share them with."

"That she has." Merlin's eyes sparkled. "As you said, don't forget our love either."

"I won't if you don't keep me waiting as you're like to do," she cracked; a wry grin across her face. She raised her goblet again. "To you, my Prince. King of my heart. My refuge. My one, my only, my forever."

Merlin met her goblet with his. "And to you, my Princess. Queen of my heart. My refuge. My one, my constant, my forever."

They touched the vessels and then drank to celebrate it.

From around the chamber, supportive applause thundered down on them. Hands clapped demonstratively. Whistles and cheers of "Huzzah!" buzzed the ears and warmed souls. Eyes sparkled in delight. A few tears of joy wet cheeks.

Rodor chose to take in the moment. While he could've expounded on the moment for Tradition's sake, he allowed the couple's sentiments to rule the moment instead. His eye turned to the two empty seats left in honor of his deceased wife and son so that they might enjoy the night as well. _They shall honor us all. Our love brings its harvest, Taene. May you be able to enjoy this day for it is as much yours as it is mine. Kay, may you watch over her and us now. We had our time. Now it is theirs._

And for a while after, the celebration continued. Kind words greeted revelers' ears. Congratulations rained down. Wounded hearts soothed. Friendships were reaffirmed.

And wasn't that the purpose of such celebrations? Even if Service demanded its charges' attention, in this, he could grant a break it seemed….


	80. Facing the Next Day

Chapter 79 [Next Morning]

Perhaps in deference to both the previous night's joy and the morning's brewing tempest, the building grey clouds filtered the sunlight onto the castle and its surrounding environs. A brisk wind kicked up scattering a few bits of refuse on the square's cobbles. A few stray spits of rain scouted for the storm to come.

As a later author would say, the best of times and the worst of times indeed….

[Palace Balcony Overlooking the Square]

Freya surveyed the unfolding scene around herself. With the previous day's royal affairs completed, life in the capital was returning to normal. The merchants and tradesmen headed for their shops. The servants bustled through the early lit morning to acquire water and food for their masters and mistresses. She knew the farmers already tended to their animals and checked their implements for the day ahead….

…and those were the peaceful ones….

The conflicting energies drew her early from Avalon. She breathed serenely tuning into her surroundings. Her mind clearly discerned the dichotomy in that place. The healing and happy vibes from the previous day while holding their own now held their own against something else….

…a dark brooding cloud festered within the palace itself….

Her eyes narrowed toward the floors below. _They're already seeking to destroy what we've created!_ She ground her teeth impatiently.

 _We cannot meet them with force, my Priestess,_ the triple goddess advised her telepathically. _Patience. This will be a test for you all on this morn…one of which will continue. Deal with their ignorance with gentle compassion. Morgana Pendragon's infection still burns in their veins. Purging said poison will take time._

 _Yes, Great Mother,_ Freya relented. Her cheeks flushed with shame over her impulsive thoughts.

 _You are concerned for Emrys and the Greater Good. Do not let yourself be troubled. Remember my advice to Emrys however. You must be aware of how you seek to execute my will. Diplomacy represents a key element in my design,_ the goddess assured her. _Trust that Mithian will guide the discussion as needed with assistance._

 _You mean Master Talesin?_ Freya supposed.

 _Among others. You have an important role in soothing feelings. Your role is to bridge relations between this world and the hidden isle. Your gathering will take place shortly. Already I have alerted Sir Mordred of Camelot and Kilgarrah. Prepare well, my Priestess._ With that the goddess went quiet turning her attention to other affairs.

"Prepare well she says." She sighed heavily; her heart sinking. "My first real mission as High Priestess and I have to broker this truce."

"Not alone, Milady. Take heart in that."

She turned to find Talesin leaning on his staff and observing her intently. "Good morning, Master Talesin." She nodded her head to him respectfully. "Forgive me. My mind was elsewhere."

"You listen to the goddess and contemplate her instruction. That is a most noteworthy activity," he pointed out. "She allowed me to listen in."

"Oh." She grimaced. "You must think me ill prepared or worse."

He smiled. "Not _ill prepared_ just _human_. Did you think your vow and role would wipe those feelings from you? They're not supposed to. We serve a higher purpose is all. So do Emrys and Mithian. They are learning as well."

She chuckled; his words lightening her heart. "Thank you. I suppose we should meet those nobles as a united front. We have a lot to learn from you."

"We have a great deal to learn from _each other_ , Priestess. Now I believe we have breakfast with Kings Rodor, Arthur, Queen Guinevere and our fellow sorcerers? Follow me," he reminded her sagely before leading her from the balcony.

 _I won't disappoint any of you. I'll definitely do my role!_ Freya noted to herself anxiously.

[Newlyweds' Bedchamber]

Much as was the case on the balcony, the filtered sunlight cast its shifting shadows throughout the chamber. Sunbeams sparkled off of glass, metal and varnished wood. A breath of cool air wafted through the air ruffling linens and hair alike.

Mithian stirred slowly not wanting to open her eyes. She'd slumbered more deeply and contentedly than she had in ages. Her mind floated with romantic impulses. Admittedly her body still tingled from the previous night's lovemaking. She sighed contentedly and glanced at her left wrist.

On it she beheld a glittering golden bracelet with rubies, garnets and sapphires. It caught the sun's fairy dust laiden streams reflecting a kaleidoscope of its own around the room.

 _How thoughtful. What a unique present from a special man. I wonder what else he'll come up with?_ she supposed. _Once we finish with the nobles, we do have our trip to the provinces. He'll come up with something. I know it. I…._

A sharp snore disturbed her reverie.

 _What?_ She quirked her eyebrow while glancing over to the left.

There Merlin snuggled against her side snoring away contentedly. A big sloppy grin had spread itself across his face.

She rolled her eyes. _Nobody's perfect…not even my Warlock. Ah well. If that's the worst thing, I can deal with it._ She carefully leaned over allowing her lips to brush his bare shoulders affectionately. "Good morning, my Love," she whispered low. Then she eased herself from his arms and slowly rousted herself from the lovenest. She drew a lavender robe around herself before cinching it at the waist. Her feet felt like feathers floating about in the fairie-dust laden sunbeams. She closed her eyes focusing on the special scene around them.

Her ears could almost perceive _Amor_ 's melody. Her heart pitter pattered to the happy tune. She glided in tune; her movements choreographed by the sweet song. Unbeknownst to her, she floated up into the air allowing her celebration to take on an almost angelic quality. Her footfalls betrayed no hint of uncertainty in their pirouettes.

No longer would she be alone or incomplete….

She'd become part of a whole.

No more games or negotiations like a piece of chattel… _ever_ ….

 _I have my Prince and my place! I count as a person!_

 _I'll agree with that._

 _What?_ Her eyes snapped open. The words broke her concentration shattering her focus.

Merlin floated in his own robe over his dark pants. His eyes glowed as he willed her to stay afloat at his side. _Nice to see you're so good this morning._

 _Oh I am!_ She smirked serenely. Her eyes glowed yanking him to her side. _About time you broke in. I thought you would snore the day away!_

 _I do not snore!_

 _Whatever you want to think._ She giggled while wrapping her arms around his waist. Her eyes sparkled into his. _Good morning, Husband._

 _Good morning, Wife_. He leaned close capturing her lips with his own. Warmth blossomed within his chest. His own heartbeat eased into the same rhythm as hers. _Glad I make you so happy._

 _It was *all right*,_ she teased.

 _All right?_

Her eyes twinkled mischievously saying everything else that need to be said for them both. She kissed him again passionately. _Dance with me._

 _Forever if we could._ He held her closely against himself. For several dozen steps, he guided her through the air in their matrimonial dance of sorts. He twirled before allowing her to do the same. He let her spin and pirouette before drawing her back in close.

As the melody drew to a close, they sealed their affair with (yet another) passionate kiss before he set them gently back on the floor.

"Back to reality," she sighed in disappointment.

"Yes but we're traveling it together now." He raised her chin so that he looked right at her face. " _Together."_

"I will remember. Thank you," she expressed in gratitude.

"You're most welcome." He smiled and glanced toward the door. "It seems Talesin's waiting."

She frowned. "The breakfast and meeting. Wish politics could wait."

He shrugged. "We could say we're sick and…." He motioned toward the bed.

"Stop!" She snorted. "As much as I wish we could, we have to deal with this issue. But I will expect you to follow through later."

"Oh really?" he supposed with a light air.

"Yes _later_ ," she insisted with a purposeful glint in her eye and a smile on her face. "I'll need something to help me get through that meeting with the council."

"We'll be fine," he assured her while picking out a fresh shirt from the wardrobe and pulling it over himself.

She shrugged wishing to herself that they could follow his suggestion and simply keep on their honeymoon activities. Unfortunately, however, they were the reigning Prince and Priness of Nemeth and duty called. She pulled on a royal blue gown with brown trim. "Can you secure the back?"

He smiled and tugged the ties in back of the bodice playfully. "I have it. Do your hair?" he offered.

She quirked an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"I used to do Gwen's when her maid was indisposed," he explained while cinching the ties in the bodice's back.

"All right." She eyed him uncertainly. Still she decided to trust him with her _coiffure._

He took her brush in his right hand. Delicately he led its bristles through her thick chocolate brown locks with skill. Rythmically he repeated the gentle motion drawing every hair into place. Then he drew her mane into a long ponytail before braiding it. He drew it up into her familiar style. Then he leaned close; his lips stealing a kiss off of the side of her neck.

"Greedy, aren't you?" she cracked even if her heart raced with passion. For a full minute, she wanted to take his suggestion seriously and just throw themselves into each other's arms for the entire day.

"As you said, we get through business. Then we can talk to your father about some time to ourselves?" he proposed while rubbing her shoulders.

She sighed deeply. "Yes business." She squeezed his right hand in hers. "We _will_ have our time however." She stood and walked over to the door. Opening it, she found Talesin waiting tersely. "Pardon us. We needed to dress."

"Yes in the _celebratory mode_ , I presume?" The mage arched an eyebrow. While he didn't care to be kept waiting, he granted the couple a pass under these circumstances. "Arthur, Guinevere, Freya and your father are waiting, Princess Mithian."

"It was my fault, Talesin," Merlin declared taking the brunt on Mithian's behalf. "We _should_ get some balance here." He frowned. "After the last month, I would presume we'd get some leniency today?"

"You can thank Priestess Freya and Queen Guinevere for making that point actually, Emrys. Since you are ready, we can proceed," Talesin directed.

"Come along then, Merlin. I am famished," Mithian indicated while letting her own moroseness color her tone. She shot the older wizard an impatient look before stalking out of the chamber.

 _Okay! And this was supposed to be a great day? What will happen next?_ Merlin shook his head as he hustled after his wife.


	81. Preparations and Merlin's Next Honor

Chapter 80

[Side Dining Room—First Floor of the Palace]

Rodor leaned back impatiently in his chair sipping broodingly from his water goblet. He'd expected everyone at the table fifteen minutes prior. He sighed heavily imagining another discussion with the Prince and Princess about protocols….

…then again given what Gwen and Freya had pointed out that this business _was_ intruding upon their special time, he could let it pass….

"King Rodor, with all due respect, your councilors had to expect a delay given the circumstances," Gwen reiterated. "I understand it's convenient since we're all here for the wedding but…."

"That's _exactly_ why they're insisting it's _today_ ," Lancelot pointed out. "The ingrates returned from Colwich day before yesterday. Your Highness, perhaps we should postpone….?"

Elaine bowed her head choosing to stuff a grape into her mouth rather than blurt out an ill-advised response.

"Lady Elaine?" Rodor queried with concern.

"May I speak, Sire?" Elaine requested blushing from bringing attention to herself. Getting the royal nod, she sucked in a deep breath. She squeezed Lancelot's hand before pressing on, "I…am _tired_ of being demonized for those views." She quivered allowing a few tears to flow down her cheeks.

"I did not mean to upset you," Lancelot apologized.

Elaine smiled reassuringly. "You're only considering the Prince and Princess. I just don't want Father shutting me up again or not receiving any visitors."

"I think we _both_ will have something to say about that." Lancelot pointed out.

"With your indulgence, Rodor, we all shall," Arthur cut in.

"I would appreciate the support, Arthur. Of course I must maintain the royal prerogative much as you would at Camelot," Rodor accepted conditionally.

Gwen shot Arthur a knowing look while nipping an angry retort in the bud. She well knew the only reason he'd relented in granting Rodor's request was for Merlin's sake. The last thing she wanted was for this standoff to drive a wedge between the two kings. _That's what Rodor's council wants._

"Certainly. That is why I asked to dine with you. We should present a united front." Arthur nodded slightly to his Queen acknowledging her cue.

"Speaking of which," Freya cut in while motioning toward the door. "They're here."

Rodor glanced curiously toward the door and then toward the High Priestess.

At that moment, Merlin and Mithian entered the chamber breathlessly. While they had composed themselves before entering the area, it was obvious that they had hustled between the bedchamber and the room. They bowed before Rodor in due respect.

"Please sit. I trust last evening went well? I will await the report from Lady Radiff," Rodor noted.

"Report?" Merlin queried in confusion. Seeing Mithian rolling her eyes, he insisted, " _What report?_ What did we do?" Seeing Arthur shaking his head and Gwen grimacing, he asked his friends, "What is the King speaking of?"

Arthur eyed Rodor again out of respect. Getting the nod to continue, he did so. "Merlin, your marriage is a state matter. There is the _other matter_."

"Which should stay private," Gwen disagreed.

Merlin looked around the table. "What _other matter_?"

"He's trying to say that Lady Radliff will be checking our sheets for blood," Mithian clarified. "They need to make sure we actually consummated our marriage."

Merlin's eyes went wide. "Of course we….Why do they need to know?"

"For the sake of our dynasty, Merlin," Rodor explained. "An heir would solidify matters and provide the continuity I spoke of last night."

"Father, I can assure you. _That_ is why we were late," Mithian explained allowing herself a dreamy smile in the process.

"The council will challenge it saying you could have made the blood appear with magic," Arthur pointed out. Seeing the consternation in the newlyweds' faces, he put his hands up defensively. "I'm _not_ saying that. They will say that."

"Sounds like a packed house if you ask me," Lancelot presumed moodily. "Your Highness, perhaps we might balance the scales? With your indulgence, might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Sir Lancelot. Proceed," Rodor accepted cordially.

"Thank you, Sire." Lancelot turned to his wife. "If the King agrees, Milady, will you serve along with me? Perhaps Sir Gawain and the Lady Britomart would also concur to do so? We are all landowners. Perhaps we three are new to Nemeth but you, Elaine, are not. You could guide us."

"Me?" Elaine gasped before shyly blushing. "Lancelot, I….I could not impinge upon this important matter! I appreciate your confidence and support but…." She turned to Rodor; her eyes wide with fear. "Forgive him, Great King, he…."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lady Elaine. It is a noble idea. You are most qualified possessing the requisite bloodline, intelligence and humility to balance the others. You proved your worth out on the square yestermorn," Rodor assured her. He looked to the manservant standing by the door. "Dagobert, please fetch the Lady Britomart and Sir Gawain immediately. I wish to appoint some new councilors."

"Father, with all due respect, will it not appear like we've bewitched you?" Mithian queried knowing that Kay had accused her of that previously.

"Or worse that Gwen and I are influencing you," Arthur understanding her tact.

"Perhaps though that can be counteracted?" Merlin proposed. "Given that each side has held the other's kingdom in the balance while the other was a captive over the past month, I think we've established the trust factor? We could make the point that you, Arthur, could have held onto Nemeth for your own, disposed of King Rodor and Prince Kay, forced Mithian to marry an unworthy servant and be one herself. Likewise, Nemeth could have ignored your situation with the Amazons, allowed Gwen and Elena to remain in Morgana's nightmare realm and ruled Camelot for himself. I mean we're all here out of _trust_. Right? We've shown that we respect each other. The Amazons balanced the scales for their role here with their assistance and the treaty for example. Freya is showing that Avalon is not a threat in itself but rather Morgana's objectives were the threat."

Mithian jumped in, "Perhaps we can show the role prejudice can play along with rash thinking? Merlin points out that trust is the factor. Our situations were caused by vengeance and brooding hate. Odin's hate for Arthur and Camelot led him to ally with Morgana against us. Meleagant's blood lust made him vulnerable to Morgana's scheming. Likewise Queen Radegund's feelings toward patriarchy allowed her to be influenced in a similar fashion. Forgive me, Arthur and Guinevere, but I have to make the point. Your love overwhelmed state policy. We nearly had a war. Fortunately cooler heads and Arthur's diplomacy won the day."

"Including your warm heart, Princess," Arthur complimented. He nodded in admiration. "I have to ask where was this strategy when you were my servant, Merlin?"

"In some ways, I was. Still in things like this, I wasn't your equal," Merlin pointed out. "It wasn't my place to point out such things in front of Uther or the council. You and the knights offered me a few opportunities." He shrugged. "Part of the perks of being a Prince, I guess." He bowed in deference to his father-in-law and then kissed his Princess' hand.

"And you show your growth in such ways," Rodor declared seeing Merlin's value once again at that point. "I know this is irregular, Priestess Freya. I support the betrothal between Sir Gawain and Lady Britomart as well as Sir Lancelot and Lady Elaine's union. If all four agree, would you be willing to perform the rites?"

"If it is their wish, I am most willing," Freya agreed without hesitation.

"I wish nothing less if you agree, Lancelot?" Elaine concurred.

Lancelot nodded understanding Duty's call and his warm feelings for Elaine. He glanced at Gwen knowing full well it could never be anyhow. Then he squeezed Elaine's hand supportively. "As long as your father understands I did not want to impose myself on you, Elaine. I will not simply seek land or to intrude upon your family. I wanted to court you respectfully, Milady." He kissed the back of her hand for emphasis.

His lips' gentle contact sent warm feelings rushing through Elaine. "I never thought anything less. Father will understand given the state of our affairs. I appreciate this favor, King Rodor. We owe this to you and Princess Mithian."

"I simply arranged the audience with our Liege, Lady Elaine. You proved your worthiness as Lancelot has already pointed out. Everything proceeds according to the King's wish," Mithian deflected the praise with skill.

Before she could proceed, an urgent knocking came from the door.

"Enter!" Rodor bade.

Dagobert opened the door allowing Gawain and Britomart to enter. "As you wished, Majesty." He bowed and shut the door again insuring their privacy.

"Sire, forgive us. Dagobert awoke us. We had little time to prepare," Britomart apologized as they bowed.

Gawain followed suit even if it was half of a bow. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his forehead. "Wonder where the fire is?" He glanced back at Dagobert sarcastically.

Merlin shook his head while motioning toward Rodor demonstratively.

"The 'fire' as you put it, Sir Gawain, concerns an appointment to my council as well as a lordship and an estate for each of you," Rodor explained with more than a bit of impatience creeping into his voice. "I understand you both are betrothed. Very well. If you both are prepared, we shall complete the process."

Britomart bowed respectfully. "I am prepared to do so if Sir Gawain will." She looked at her _fiancé_ sharply. _You'd better not back out of this!_

Gawain did not understand for a split second. His head struggled to deal with the ramifications of the situation at hand. Then, as if a club had whacked him in the skull, he got it. "We haven't…so you're not…not that I don't want it but….."

"Gawain," Merlin advised.

"Yeah, Your Princeness?" Gawain cracked.

"Shut up," Merlin requested while (somehow) managing to keep a straight face.

"Yeah…I…." Gawain gulped. He still wanted to marry Britomart. Still he wasn't prepared for a "shotgun marriage" sort of deal. He figured he had a few more nights of carousing at least before he cemented the deal. He considered the proposal. He already had his knighthood and the betrothal. Still lands, a council seat and a wife?

 _Take it, you Idiot!_ Arthur struggled to contain himself remembering it wasn't his court and that Gawain wasn't his man any longer.

Gawain nodded after a moment's thought. "Yeah sorry. I weighed everything. Let's do this." He turned to his _fiancée_. "Didn't mean to leave you hanging. It's a lot, you know?"

"Look next time before you leap, you Oaf," Britomart chided albeit half-seriously.

Forgetting where he was, Gawain instinctively responded, "Hey! I've got no problem getting hitched. All right? I wouldn't rush you! Imagine that? I actually _respect_ someone."

"Will wonders never cease?" Merlin muttered before getting an elbow in the ribs from his wife.

"Such respect serves you well, Sir Gawain," Freya complimented effectively defusing the situation. "Please rise. Ladies Britomart and Elaine, Sir Lancelot, if you would do the same? I would request you stand together. The rest of you can serve as witnesses."

"When we ascertain the greater matters at hand, you may proceed," Rodor agreed conditionally. Sir Lancelot, as Lord of Humbarton, and Lady Elaine, as your father's representative over the manor of Astolat and the accompanying island of Shallot, are both qualified to sit on my council. Prince Merlin, I grant you the estate of Westburton on our eastern border with Camelot. Sir Gawain, I grant you Umbridge. Lady Britomart, you are the Lady of Deinsburgh which adjoins Gawain's estate along the border with the Celts. Prince Merlin, please stand with them?"

"Of course, Sire," Merlin agreed. He slowly got out of his seat and kneeled before Rodor.

When the others had followed suit, Rodor drew his sword. "I hereby affirm the grants and bestow the aforementioned titles upon you all." He tapped the sword's point on each person's shoulders. "I will hold you all to your previous oaths. Lady Elaine of Astolat, do you swear fealty to your king?"

"I do, Sire, gladly," Elaine affirmed.

"Thank you. Will you serve me against all enemies?" Rodor inquired.

"I will, Sire," Elaine agreed.

"Will you look out for your serfs' rights? Will you oversee the manor's governance fairly?"

Elaine gulped. "I will, Sire. As my father is still alive, I would not usurp his authority. My duty is to you. But does a daughter not owe her father respect as well?"

"Aye, Good Lady, she does," Rodor agreed while offering Mithian a smile. Then he tapped Elaine on the shoulders. "And you have secured Astolat as his heiress, Lady Elaine, and secured your family's legacy. All of you rise as Noble Lords and Ladies of Nemeth as well as members of my royal council."

Merlin inhaled sharply as he rose to his feet. His mind continued to labor as he digested the new role as advisor to Rodor. _I'm advising him?_

 _Why not? You used to advise Arthur,_ Mithian pointed out over the link. _I might have said something to Father. Maybe…._

 _Oh you did. Did you?_ Merlin supposed wryly.

 _Yet another reason we need some more us time *later*,_ she reminded him.

He smiled warmly at that pleasant thought. _Let's just survive this meeting. Then we can hope._ He turned to the King just as the latter was presenting a scroll to him. "Sire?"

"Your proclamation declaring you the lord of your manor and place on the council, my Son. May you use it to protect our family's interests and the Greater Good," Rodor indicated.

"I shall do both with my life if necessary," Merlin vowed earnestly while accepting the scroll.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Rodor assured him while embracing him. "Just be yourself and you will get the job done. Now come. Let us get these four married and then meet the council."

 _Have faith, Merlin,_ Freya assured him. _We can do this._ With that she made four silken strips appear in her hand in preparation for the upcoming hand fasting ceremony.

Merlin took his place at his wife's side firmly believing that together they would meet their opponents. Perhaps with care, they could win a victory. More than likely, they would have to be content with holding their own.

It was hard to tell…..


	82. Nobles' Uprising

Chapter 81 [Town Square—Fifteen Minutes Later]

As the sun had risen over the capital, the bad feelings toward Merlin's coronation and the royal marriage seemed to coalesce with it. Almost in contrast to the preparations within for the two council meetings, scheming and treason frothed over in a pot of poisonous rancor outside.

Within the crowd, several of Nemeth's remaining knights moved in relative obscurity. They acted as if on patrol. On the contrary, however, they sought out hiding places around the cordoned off square prior to the meetings. Their weapons bristled preparing to ambush the sorcerers before a spell could be uttered against them.

Lord Edwin, Lord Aethelred, Lord Rodrick and Master Wyngate slipped out of the side passage door from the dungeons proper. They'd spent much of the previous week and a half formulating the coup. They could not believe Rodor would support sorcery in his right mind. They hated the influence Camelot held over them through the Prince, Princess and the newest knights. Worse still watching the previous day's events made them more resolute to set things right.

Peasants and women in positions of influence? Sorcerers ruling?

They thought not. As Uther had done, they wanted to set things straight before the trend went any farther.

And so the scheme cooked toward its completion….

Lord Edwin squinted through the early morning sunlight toward the balcony and the meeting room beyond. He grumbled as to why the meeting would be taking place _there_ instead of in Rodor's private chambers. "What madness is this?"

"I still say his daughter's coven is doing this. Filthy sorcerers!" Lord Aethelred hissed before spitting on the cobblestones to emphasize his point. "We know Mithian's peasant paramour has bewitched her and the King. Prince Kay saw through it! That's why he exiled them and the rest."

"King Rodor will not be swayed," Lord Rodrick noted anxiously. While he disagreed with the use of magic in the realm, he felt disconcerted by this treasonous scheming against the royal family. While they had not been at Camelot, he'd been informed of how Merlin had proven himself by Nemethian custom both for freedom and his place at court.

"I suspect his mind is poisoned by the combined magic from Morgana, the Princess and Merlin, I will say as much," Master Wyngate indicated. "Furthermore I shall cast doubt on the marriage's consummation."

"We outnumber them anyhow when it comes to a vote. We are four. They are three. Besides we can take back what's ours," Aethelred declared. "We shall offer Meleagant the throne! Perhaps he will say that he took the Princess for himself?"

"Better him than witches on the throne!" Edwin concurred.

Rodrick paled at their response. His eyes went wide in disbelief. They'd all served Rodor for decades through battle, court matters, judicial matters loyally. Now his ears ached with this turnabout of attitude. "Aethelred, Edwin and Master Wyngate, that is treason! It is madness!"

"If Rodor be bewitched and Merlin be the source, then they and Mithian must be removed for the kingdom's sake!" Edwin insisted.

A large shadow loomed over the area. The flapping of enormous wings broke the silence.

Kilgarrah alighted on the stones beside the four men. "Actually they are now more than three. You humans are so predictable. You take help and wait for our backs to be turned. Then you'd stab us."

"Monster, you have no right to judge us!" Aethelred spat.

"That is for King Rodor but I am a witness," Freya stepped into the courtyard through the mists. "As was the case with Master Kilgarrah, I overheard your plotting quite well, Gentlemen."

The Great Dragon's eyes glowed a menacing shade of crimson at the trio. "Be grateful I do not share your disregard for King Rodor's mental state. If I _did_ judge you, I'd send you to the same fate as Mithian might have had." He sniggered rather smugly. "And your _friends_ are being dealt with as we speak."

"Friends? Do you think we'd violate that truce? King Rodor wants a meeting. We shall meet with him fairly and by the law," Edwin stated.

"Lords, perhaps we shouldn't…." Rodrick hesitated.

"This _demented creature_ and _the witch_ lie. Uther Pendragon exterminated enough vermin such as them easily enough. Perhaps we shall do the same!" Aethelred denied while drawing his sword.

She snorted sarcastically. Her eyes glowed. She pointed with her right forefinger.

Aethelred's sword ripped itself from his hand clattering to the stones more than five yards away.

"Demented am I?" Kilgarrah snorted indelicately. "Perhaps I am. It seems you overestimate your resources. Even if you still had it, the sword cannot hurt me." _Merlin, Mithian, stay in the castle and keep Rodor there. Rodor's council has set a trap for you._

 _Trap? What madness?_ Mithian demanded.

 _They think we're casting spells on your father,_ Merlin assumed.

 _Indeed they said as much, Young Warlock. Do not worry however, our friends have matters in hand,_ Kilgarrah assured them.

In the background, the sounds of skirmishing filled the area. Swords clanged against swords for several minutes.

"It seems that _your friends_ are here after all," Kilgarrah ascertained ironically. "Pity them that we thought to bring a few of our own as well." He glanced down at the priestess. "Perhaps you might wish to take cover, Milady. We have this."

"If you need me," Freya noted before vanishing anew.

"At least she's gone. Good riddance! Now for…." Master Wyngate groused.

 _Malodius'_ roar echoed off of the granite, wood and thatch cutting off the physician in mid-sentence. He advanced slowly backing three cowering knights into the courtyard. His eyes flashed emerald. He growled sending chills up the spines of the trio.

"Ho! Filthy treason it is!" Ywain spat while disabling another insurgent and crossing swords with another.

"A disgrace indeed!" Galahad spat in disgust while knocking his comrade, Ranold, to the ground.

"Filthy prejudice indeed!" Hector groused while watching the back. Seeing two more traitors lurking in the shadows, he crossed swords with them.

"Nice to see some nobles live down to their breeding!" Tristan assumed.

" _Some_ …not all," Isolde countered. She intercepted a blade swinging at her lover's back. "You _really_ need to be more careful."

"And _some_ would stand by you to the end!" Ywain interjected while knocking Tristan's would be assailant out with the hilt of his sword against the other's skull. He rolled his eyes. "Watch yourself rather than judge others, Tristan."

"Point taken," Tristan groused. "You _were_ looking for a workout before breakfast!" He engaged another knight before knocking the sword out of the other's hand and holding his sword's point to the other's throat. "On your knees, Dog!" Seeing the remaining insurgents kneeled in defeat or lay unconscious on the cobblestones, he frowned. "You'd betray your King like this? Some would give a great deal to serve men like Rodor of Nemeth and Arthur of Camelot!"

"Indeed we would," Ywain agreed. He dragged two other unconscious knights into the courtyard before dropping them not far from the councilors. "Good morrow to you, Lord Councilors! Surrender your weapons."

"Sir Ywain, what are you doing? Certainly you cannot be….?" Aethelred queried in disbelief.

"Cannot be _what_? Defending magical beings? Have a care, Lord Aethelred. I remember the slurs against the Prince and Princess not to mention our other friends. _Malodius_ has served Nemeth well for two generations. You insult our good friend, Kilgarrah, who gave shelter and counsel to us. Prince Kay is not here to defend you. Sorcery is now accepted." He raised his blade. "Drop your weapons. I will not ask again."

"It's your word against ours. A mere knight against members of the council?" Edwin scoffed.

"His and mine," Rodrick pointed out while handing his weapon handle first to Galahad. "I may disagree with this current thinking but I'm not willing to commit treason against King Rodor or his heirs. I'm sorry, Master Wyngate, Lords Edwin and Aethelred, but I will not stand with you." He dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"I thank you for your admission, Lord Rodrick, and for not making this harder than it already is. I shall inform the King of your actions in that regard. As for you, Lord Edwin, I saw Lord Aethelred, Master Wyngate and you meet with these men at your estate in Goudinswich three days ago," Galahad discounted.

"When all four vanished at once on the following the Prince and Princess' arrival, it seemed suspicious," Ywain insisted. "As if I'd allow our lieges to undergo any further harm?" He looked up to Kilgarrah. "Perhaps you might watch them?"

"I'd be _delighted_. If they so much as _twitch_ , I'd be tempted to roast them," Kilgarrah announced allowing a bit of smoke to escape out of the sides of his snout. _It is safe now. Come out._

Less than a minute later, Gawain and Britomart emerged warily from the passage into the square proper with their swords drawn and on high alert. They ascertained that everything was under control before he whistled shrilly back in the direction which they'd come.

"Glad you agreed to keep watch, my Friends," Britomart expressed in appreciation. "I had my hands full with this _oaf_ upstairs." She arched her eyebrow at her new husband.

"Who had their hands full with whom?" Gawain protested. "When does this meeting start anyhow?"

"Never for any _Camelot sympathizer_ or _magic sympathizer!_ " Aethelred snapped. "You aren't worthy of being on the council anyhow! And she's the _maid_!"

Gawain shook his head at her. "Easy, Brit. I've got this." He strode forward with a fierce look in his eye. "Seriously? Look, Stuffy, I'm the only one who cracks insults at Lady Britomart. All right? Don't insult my _wife_. Otherwise…." He pointed toward the Great Dragon. "We might pretend you're all mutton for dinner if you get my drift?"

"You don't talk to us like that!" Edwin sneered.

"And how is _that_?" Rodor challenged as he, Merlin, Mithian, Elaine and Gwen emerged from the passage followed lastly by Arthur and Lancelot. "Sir Gawain and Lady Britomart are knights of this realm _and_ your fellow councilors. You _will_ address them with respect! And you, Master Wyngate, my most trusted advisor and physician! You too?" He surveyed the entire area with a sad eye. "Will the madness never end?" He looked forlornly toward his daughter and son-in-law. "I am sorry you both have to see this on today of all days."

"We shall deal with it, Father," Mithian assured him. "May I do my duty?"

Rodor looked deeply into the eyes of the four men in front of him. Then he nodded. "Aye, Princess Mithian, do your duty in my name."

Mithian sighed and strode forward confidently. Her footfalls followed almost precisely the path she'd followed to the stake not even a fortnight earlier. She stopped in front of the trio. "It is in the name of our liege lord, King Rodor of Nemeth, that I, Princess Mithian, do charge you…."

"Take your charge and your _bastard servant lover_ to the stake with you, _Witch!"_ Edwin spat hitting the Princess in the face.

Merlin tensed but Rodor shook his head.

Mithian almost emotionlessly wiped the offending liquid from her cheek. Her eyes smoldered with rage but she would not allow herself to lose control. She took a calming breath and continued, "I, Princess Mithian, in the name of our sovereign liege lord, King Rodor of Nemeth, do charge you four, Lord Edwin, Lord Aethelred, Lord Roderick and Master Wyngate, with high treason against our majesty's person not to mention Prince Merlin and myself. You are to be imprisoned until your trial proceeds." She turned to Galahad, "Take them to the dungeon. I will require a word with King Meleagant later."

"As you wish, Princess," Galahad bowed low at the waist. "Come along peaceably." He drew his sword and nudged Edwin with its point perhaps in retaliation for the latter's spitting on the royal personage earlier. "Might I get some aid please?"

"I shall return momentarily," Ywain spoke up with a bow of his own. He drew his sword and supported Galahad as they marched the prisoners back through the door and into the passage toward the dungeon.

"We should do the same for these scoundrels as well," Rodor insisted with bile in his tone.

"Sire, might I oversee that effort?" Merlin requested. "It is not much but I wish to serve…."

"Yes, Prince Merlin, you may do so. You have served me already this morning by standing at my side out here. I would have thought your time with King Arthur would have taught you that." Rodor allowed the new Prince a warm smile. "Discharge your duty, my Son."

"I shall, Sire." Merlin bowed to Rodor. _By the way, I was watching you too, Mithian._

 _I know. How do you think I got through it?_ Mithian grinned at her husband. "Go on and discharge your duty. We shall talk later."

"As you wish." Merlin kissed the back of his Princess' hand. Then he turned to the others. "Everyone take one prisoner each to the dungeon. I have the unconscious ones." His eyes glowed as he commanded, _"_ _D_ _h'èireas_ _!_ _"_

The unconscious rebels floated in midair only to head toward the open passage door as per Merlin's motioned command.

In his wake, the other knights and _Malodius_ escorted their arrested comrades and the other traitors toward their cells.

When the passage door had shut, Arthur cleared his throat. "I feel sorry that you all can't enjoy the occasion."

"As a host, I should be saying that to you both. I thank you for your support in light of this untimely revolt." Rodor exhaled sharply. "It seems that the opposition has deeper roots than I initially suspected."

"Still we shall be vigilant, Father, in all regards," Mithian vowed reverently. "Vigilant _and_ compassionate."

"Well said, Mithian. Well said indeed," Rodor complimented. "It seems Merlin and you have another mission during your tour. Don't you? I know you both shall not disappoint me."

"We shall not," Mithian promised seriously. "Fortunately we are not alone." She smiled at Arthur and Gwen. "Thank you, Friends, for your support. I do have a request since Britomart could use some guidance and perhaps to ease Merlin's transition here."

Gwen sighed. "Arthur, perhaps we can ask Gaius if he'd stay here? As a sorcerer himself, he'd be valuable."

"He's valuable to us as well, Guinevere." Arthur frowned. He already felt the loss of Merlin as his chief manservant. Now he faced the loss of the esteemed court physician as well.

"Perhaps he could train Lady Britomart in the healing arts further? While I would need to select a healer to take Master Wyngate's place, I would appreciate someone of that skill here besides her," Rodor pointed out.

"Perhaps the High Priestess Freya might have a suggestion?" Kilgarrah offered. "The priestesses of Avalon are skilled in that regard. Perhaps Gaius might have some insight for one of their order as well."

"A noble idea indeed. My thanks, Great Dragon," Rodor accepted graciously. "I shall look forward to your advice on the Sorcerers' Council."

"As whatever help I can be to Merlin and Mithian, King Rodor, I shall serve," Kilgarrah agreed with a humble bow.

"We shall postpone our deliberations for another fortnight," Rodor decided. "I wish Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian to have their ceremonial tour of our provinces. I need to decide on three more council members however."

"Father, I'd propose Sir Ywain and Sir Galahad for two of those seats if I may?" Mithian suggested. "They are established nobles with good estates. The aristocracy respects them."

"Well put, Daughter. We shall indeed consider them." Rodor turned to Tristan and Isolde. "Perhaps you both might also consider staying?"

"We did not wish to bother you with our troubles, King Rodor," Isolde noted while trying to remain respectful.

"What trouble? You have aided my kingdom and Camelot. I have need for knights with your skill," Rodor assured them. "I am sure Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian would appreciate your presence among our numbers."

"I know Merlin will. I look forward to getting to know you both better as well, my Friends," Mithian agreed pleasantly.

"Tristan, the road's been so long. We can finally have a home and comrades securely. Please," Isolde requested.

Tristan sighed. Admittedly he'd been looking forward to getting back behind the wagon's reins once more. He'd craved the adventure and the uncertainty frankly. Still he also wanted to be with his beloved. He wanted to make her happy in all regards….

…besides he'd get a really great sword, armor and food too….

"All right," the former brigand concurred. "King Rodor, we accept your offer."

"Splendid. Once the prisoners are delivered to their cells, we shall meet in the throne room. We have council positions and you both to attend to. For now, come inside." Rodor sighed wondering how Nemeth would further repopulate its ranks of knights given this latest situation. "Great Dragon, my apologies."

"I understand." Kilgarrah bowed his head before taking off into the morning sky and vanishing over the nearby forests and hills toward the northeast.

It was a dire situation indeed…..

Chapter 82 [Four Hours Later]

The morning sped by rapidly for Nemeth's royal court. Heralds announced that, despite the attempted coup, all remained well. The visitors quickly offered their support of course as needed to secure Whitgate's military void. Rodor knighted Tristan and Isolde offering them the estate of Gunswold in exchange for their oaths of fealty. In addition Ywain, Galahad and Hector each accepted the vacated council seats and holdings.

The trial went fairly quickly for the coup's conspirators. Clear evidence and eye witness accounts denied any potential defense. With unanimous guilty verdicts for the accused, only the sentences remained in doubt.

Rodor, after hours of deliberation, pronounced death sentences for most of the prisoners. The rebellious knights would meet their end on the gallows. Master Wyngate, Aethelred and Edwin had appointments with the headsman.

Only due to Galahad's account and the newlyweds' request for clemency did Rodrick avoid the same fate. Instead Rodor stripped Rodrick of his rank, title and lands. He sent Rodrick to the furthest corner of the kingdom to grovel as a peasant and work the rockiest dirt for poor returns.

Rodrick prostrated himself and thanked the King for sparing him. He rose and stumbled forth from the room never to be seen in that assembly again.

Now, in terms of the coup, one other matter awaited…and that was for Merlin and Mithian to investigate….


	83. Confronting Meleagant

Chapter 82 [Four Hours Later]

The morning sped by rapidly for Nemeth's royal court. Heralds announced that, despite the attempted coup, all remained well. The visitors quickly offered their support of course as needed to secure Whitgate's military void. Rodor knighted Tristan and Isolde offering them the estate of Gunswold in exchange for their oaths of fealty. In addition Ywain, Galahad and Hector each accepted the vacated council seats and holdings.

The trial went fairly quickly for the coup's conspirators. Clear evidence and eye witness accounts denied any potential defense. With unanimous guilty verdicts for the accused, only the sentences remained in doubt.

Rodor, after hours of deliberation, pronounced death sentences for most of the prisoners. The rebellious knights would meet their end on the gallows. Master Wyngate, Aethelred and Edwin had appointments with the headsman.

Only due to Galahad's account and the newlyweds' request for clemency did Rodrick avoid the same fate. Instead Rodor stripped Rodrick of his rank, title and lands. He sent Rodrick to the furthest corner of the kingdom to grovel as a peasant and work the rockiest dirt for poor returns.

Rodrick prostrated himself and thanked the King for sparing him. He rose and stumbled forth from the room never to be seen in that assembly again.

Now, in terms of the coup, one other matter awaited…and that was for Merlin and Mithian to investigate….

[Down the Hall from Meleagant's Prison Chamber]

Merlin stopped short of the chamber; his mind swimming with details surrounding the aborted coup attempt. _Is this what it's like? Are we always going to be looking over our shoulders?_ He cast a defensive look toward his Princess hoping he didn't just suck her into a toxic morass of such things nonstop.

Mithian quirked an eyebrow at him. _Merlin? What's troubling you?_

 _It's that uprising from earlier. I hope I'm…._

 _Hope you're what?_ She could see he was trembling. Instinctively her arms surrounded him drawing him against herself supportively.

 _I hope I didn't invite this trouble upon your father and you. I feel like I have._ He let a mournful sigh out.

She shook her head. _You did no such thing. Morgana awoke my latent magic. Uther, if anyone, started this fight a generation ago. Merlin, we love each other. We're willing to share our duty to Nemeth and Albion. Nothing else really matters beyond that. All right? You saved us twice with your magic. You earned my respect and caring *before* our bonding. So it is real. It is ours._

 _Yes it's ours. But I'd die before I see you come to any more harm, Mithian,_ he asserted.

 _I know._ She smiled serenely and pecked him gently on the cheek. _That's why Father approves of you as he does. And I too would die for you. You just have to remember, my Warlock, that there are those who will always disapprove of us. Those people who will want the throne. Those who resent our service to the Greater Good. Attempts will come. Look at what Morgana has put both Camelot and Nemeth through. At those times, we have our friends of singular quality. We have friends who are allowed to certain rewards._ She smirked at him.

 _Certain rewards? You mean like later time?_

She rolled her eyes. _I was talking about my heart but yes, that comes with it too._ She exhaled in exasperation while allowing him to have his teasing barb if it picked his spirits up.

 _By the way, thanks,_ he expressed.

 _It's okay. It's what we do for each other._ She allowed her eyes to sparkle into his. _Just remember you're worth the risk…whatever it is._ She rubbed his arm supportively. _Ready to deal with Meleagant?_

 _Are we ever? Duty and all that,_ he noted ruefully.

She nodded as they pressed on down the passage. Turning the corner, they found Alain and Nicholas standing guard outside of the chamber. She stopped short not recognizing the two knights despite their emerald surcoats and Nemethian crests. "Greetings, Sir Knights."

The guards immediately bowed, recalling her from the near execution outside. "Greetings, Princess Mithian." Seeing Merlin, however, drained their face of color. They quaked in dread.

"I'm not going to hurt either of you," Merlin assured them. "In fact, I wish to thank you for your service. Please rise. Forgive us. With everything going on, King Rodor neglected to mention you to us."

"I am Sir Alain. He is Sir Nicholas. We were of Cawdor but Meleagant deserted us when he fled to Camelot following your attack," Alain introduced them.

"We guarded King Rodor until he awoke from the enchantment. After which, he inducted us into the knights of Nemeth and provided for our needs in exchange for our service," Nicholas explained.

"And a worthy service you do indeed as Prince Merlin has already said," Mithian complimented. "Now per my father's orders, I am here to see the prisoner."

"Yes, Milady. Queen Annis will be back within the hour. She will be escorting him back to Cawdor," Alain noted as he opened the door. "And Princess?"

"Yes?" she queried.

"We are sorry for our part in your pain. That is why we wish to serve…to make restitution and be better men. May we be of service to you both," Nicholas apologized not hiding his own guilt and shame.

 _You see? We are not alone in our service after all, my Warlock,_ she assessed over the link. Then she turned back to the contrite duo. "It speaks to your character, Sir Nicholas, and to you, Sir Alain. With our kingdom being as it is, you both will have ample opportunity to serve my father. Thank you both." She opened the door and beckoned Merlin to follow her.

Meleagant looked out the window toward the walls below. He deliberately kept his back turned to the royal duo despite hearing their interchange with the guards. "So your father poisoned my knights' minds, did he? The little traitors! If this was Cawdor, I'd…."

"I believe your actions did that well enough, Meleagant," Merlin asserted.

"So the _servant-prince_ can speak other than in spells, can he?" the prisoner taunted. "Take care, Boy. You might provoke a war one day with your mouth. I see Arthur Pendragon is a bad influence on you."

"And your actions brought the deaths of thousands not to mention a revolt back in Cawdor. Take care, Meleagant, we survived this morning because of our loyal knights and friends. You teeter on the edge of a poison dagger. Take care not to stumble and cut yourself," she retorted not giving an inch.

"Yes, I heard about that pathetic excuse for a coup." Meleagant snorted sarcastically. He wheeled about sharply with a smug smirk on his face. "They tried to offer me the throne, you know."

"So they said. And?" Mithian insisted; her eyes narrowing to slits. She folded her arms across her chest.

"You let her speak for you now, Merlin? Some man you are," Meleagant scoffed at the warlock.

"She has the experience dealing with politics and _you_. It's about being partners. You might try it some time," Merlin insisted. "Answer her question."

"Already whipped and it's barely more than a day. Mithian, you certainly work fast and…." Meleagant started before he was thrown backward and pinned against the wall.

Merlin strode forward forcefully. His eyes glowed golden with red specks. "I love and respect my wife but I _can_ think for myself!" He waved his hand releasing the spell and allowing Meleagant to slump to the floor. He nodded to his wife to resume.

Mithian frowned knowing that Merlin's response was controlled. Still she couldn't help but wonder if that was what the goddess meant. _What is the right response? Will we really know until after the deed is done?_ She ground her teeth before pressing, "As the Prince bade, I'm waiting for my answer, Meleagant."

"What I could have done with you…." Meleagant realized while regarding both of the sorcerers in front of himself. He could almost feel the power emanating off of their forms. His mind immediately thought of several possibilities of how they might've been turned to his ends….

…ends cut off by the revolt back home…

"I _declined_. Do you think I want it? I have enough trouble back home without trying to piece together this broken and worthless land," Meleagant scorned.

"A state which your alliance brought to our door," Merlin reminded him.

"Besides Rodor's council would have stabbed me in the back at some point. I trust you're dealing with it?" Meleagant presumed.

"The King has dealt with them. Be grateful you're still a king for the moment. Otherwise I'm sure you'd be joining them on the scaffold. Be grateful I'm not you. Otherwise I might stack that oiled up wood and hay around the stake for _you_ ," she informed him frankly. "Have a safe trip back to Cawdor, Meleagant. May you survive your storm there."

"And may you survive yours here, Mithian. The people will never accept a witch ruling this land. Much as with Morgana or Radegund, they will scorn you," Meleagant presumed.

"We shall see. Farewell," Merlin retorted seriously. "Coming?"

"Aye. We're done here," she concurred while following him from the room. She knew they all had enough to do without belaboring the encounter with the incorrigible prisoner.

Both of them stopped as Queen Annis entered the chamber with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Good morning, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian. Giving your guest _one last bit of entertainment_ , are we?" the visiting Queen supposed with a bit of mirth.

"I realized I needed practice with my juggling." Merlin shrugged. "I figured an oversized giant would suit that. _Forgot about that wall though._ " He winced sarcastically.

"Juggling?" Mithian queried in confusion.

"I visited Camelot a few years back. Arthur volunteered him to be the night's entertainment. I requested that he juggle for me. He did a masterful job," Queen Annis noted with a bit of wry humor in her voice.

"Did he now?" Mithian smirked while filing that notion away for future use. "The Prince is a _faster learner_ when he needs to be. Queen Annis, safe travels to you and yours back to your city. We appreciate your assistance. I'm sure Arthur has said the same."

"Arthur and I just spoke." Queen Annis nodded in high regard. "We shall be speaking again at some point. Perhaps, Princess Mithian, you and Prince Merlin might consider a visit to Caerveron? I promise safe passage of course."

"Of course," Merlin noted remembering the first trip to her land.

"We are past old grudges now. _Most of us anyhow_ ," Queen Annis assured the Prince. "Besides I value allies such as yourselves. Not only do you have power, you have developing political acumen. Much as your situation taught this morning, we need our allies in the coming days." She peered outside into the hall.

Four of her own knights hustled into the room.

"Escort King Meleagant to his horse, Good Knights. Make sure everything is taken care of. We have a long ride ahead of us," Queen Annis bade the subordinates.

The quartet nodded silently. They guided Meleagant from the chamber and down the passage toward the stairs.

As he left, Meleagant glared at the duo with deep malice. "Enjoy your time, Witches! It will not last!"

The Prince and Princess said nothing more; their eyes met his stonily. Their hands clasped each other in support.

"I wish we could gag him. Good day, congratulations on your marriage and blessings for the future. Until our next meeting, my Friends," Queen Annis concluded before departing.

Mithian sighed and slumped onto the bed. She quivered.

In a flash, Merlin embraced her supportively. "He's gone. Queen Annis will see him out of the kingdom. He can't hurt us any longer."

"Oh, Merlin…I…." She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. Her tears soaked the front of his tunic. "What will we do?"

"What we always do. We persevere. We trust in our friends. We rebuild and care," he reminded her. "Something a very wise person once told me."

"Really? She must have been something else," she replied feeling herself pick up a bit from hearing her own words echoed back at her.

"She's one in a universe," he assured her while laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You survived because you're you. You're still special no matter what Morgana or her horde did to you."

"I kept hope because of you, Merlin. Remember that, my Warlock. You are my strength and heart. Thank you for putting Meleagant in his place," she revealed.

"Nobody messes with my Princess. He had it coming. I didn't want to go overboard." Seeing her questioning look, he shrugged. "I could have suspended him out the window. Decided not to. I made my point. Now how about we talk with Gaius?"

"And then we get our break?" she supposed.

"Just try and stop me," he declared as he took her hand and led her from the chamber. He wanted to put the impertinent former resident and his malicious ends behind them as soon as possible. He also needed to think more on the goddess' point himself.

Still for the present, they had all survived and were moving forward. That's all that counted….

At least for the time being that is….


	84. Gaius' Decision

Chapter 83 [Gaius' Chamber—Twenty Minutes Later]

At the other end of the castle, Gaius somberly considered his spare robes lying across the bed. He sighed heavily while folding his garb and setting it in the saddlebag. He cast a heavy glance toward his medical equipment and reference tome in the other leather sack.

His heart remained torn frankly between two priorities…two goals…two loyalties….

On the one hand, Camelot awaited his medical oversight much as it had for the previous quarter century. Many of the courtiers had come into the world under his eye. He'd tended their every malady, mended bruises, set broken arms and answered their questions. He'd advised Uther and Arthur both in private and on the council. He knew Arthur and Gwen both counted on him in those regards.

On the other hand, Gaius knew Merlin still needed him as well. Much as the warlock regarded him as a father figure, the physician considered him a son. He'd watched the younger man grow from the teenager…barely more than a boy frankly…to the man he was. He'd counselled the latter on the use of his abilities navigating Merlin's hazardous journey through the shoals at Uther's court. He taught Merlin the healer's craft allowing him to assist on cases…

…and now…now…he feared to leave the foreign capital. He knew this time would come from the minute Mithian had revealed her own magic. He anticipated that he'd have to leave Merlin in the midst of a snake pit in the name of duty. Even as he proudly watched as Rodor crowned Merlin as Prince and the hand fasting with Mithian, he knew it should mean a change and the end of things as they knew it.

Merlin was no longer a servant and his charge. He was Nemeth's Crown Prince, Mithian's husband, a knight and holder of his own estate. He served on his father-in-law's council. He'd be working with Talesin on his sorcery.

All of that should have remained would be to set the bags on his horse and follow Arthur's retinue back to Camelot. There his duties as advisor, physician and mentor would resume in earnest. _Much as any parent would do, there's a time to let go._ He frowned as his heart ached. _Don't be silly. It's a hundred miles. Merlin and Mithian will be back._

An expectant knock came from the door.

"Now who?" Gaius secured his bag and set it on the floor. He ambled over and answered it to find Rodor, Arthur and Gwen waiting for him. "Your Highness, Milord, my Lady. Forgive me if I linger too long in my preparations. I will be ready in a few moments' time. Please come in." He bowed respectfully to the monarchs.

"Thank you, Gaius. It has been quite a morning indeed," Arthur informed him somberly. Heaviness weighed on his features.

"What is it, Sire? Is somebody ill?" Gaius instinctively grabbed his medical bag. Anxiety surged through him. "King Rodor, if I can be of service…."

Rodor nodded somberly. "Thank you, Gaius. Fortunately there are no serious maladies here although there might have been. Given that the word has circulated through the court already, I am surprised you have not heard."

"Heard what? Is it Prince Merlin?" Gaius dropped his bag almost in a panic. "Don't tell me he's in trouble."

"No. He and Princess Mithian are quite all right. Thank you for your concern." Rodor nodded to the visiting royals. "We should sit before I tell you the rest."

"Gaius, I would ask you to consider this carefully," Arthur added as they all did so.

The physician quirked his eyebrow rather demonstratively. He could almost feel the unease and insecurity in the room. "Then can I ask what have I done to offend?"

"Gaius, you have been a model guest and physician. It is not what you have done," Rodor assured him. "I see you haven't heard about this morning then?"

"I know your council and the sorcery council were supposed to meet early this morning. How did that go?" Gaius deduced. Seeing the royal heads bowing, he inquired, "Might I respectfully ask what happened?"

"My councilors and Master Wyngate attempted a coup. A dozen knights had secreted themselves around the square waiting for their opportunity," Rodor explained. "Fortunately Kilgarrah and Priestess Freya alerted us to stay in the castle. Meantime our remaining loyal knights assisted by _Malodius_ , Tristan and Isolde dealt with them."

"Sire, are you and the Queen all right?" Gaius wondered.

"We're fine, Gaius. Thank you," Gwen assured him.

"Then you're needing a physician?" Gaius queried. "Sire, I am bound to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."

Arthur exhaled sharply. "Gaius, you're needed here more. I really do not wish to lose your services however Nemeth needs a skilled physician. I do believe you'd be more comfortable here. I don't want your mind constantly wandering to here wondering how Merlin is doing. Besides, if we require your services, it is not such a long way between our capitals. Now is it?"

"I would value your services, Gaius. I would raise you to noble status. Furthermore I need to fill one more seat on my council. You would have everything Master Wyngate did. How about it?" Rodor offered.

Gaius nodded while ruminating over the positives and negatives of the situation. Still he had one question remaining, "Who would serve as Court Physician then? You do need someone knowledgeable, Sire."

"Fate, it seems, has seen to that," Arthur noted. "Queen Annis recommended Simon of Colchester to King Rodor this morning. He is quite skilled in the healing arts. Thanks to Priestess Freya, we spoke only minutes ago. He will be in Camelot within the next few days. I would gather this would grant you a potential opportunity? Perhaps when you return to retrieve your things, you might speak with him?"

"I would be delighted, Sire. Master Simon and I have met. Of course I know him by reputation. Thank you for making this easy for me," Gaius expressed with deep appreciation. He bowed to them all. "I wish to take the position, King Rodor."

"Splendid! You have my gratitude, _Lord Gaius_ ," Rodor declared while shaking the elderly man's hand. "I am glad the details worked out for everyone. King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, thank you for being so gracious to Prince Merlin, Lord Gaius and myself in this matter."

"They have both served us well. Why not offer them a measure of happiness? Their skills will assist in rebuilding your land. Besides if we have need…" Arthur started.

"You have only to let us know," King Rodor concurred as the two Kings shook hands on it.

Just then another knock came from the door.

"Gaius?" Merlin called. "Can we speak? I know you don't have long but…."

Gaius ambled over and opened the door to find Merlin and Mithian standing out there. "My Prince, with due respect, how many times have I told you not to linger outside? Get in here." He smirked savoring the moment before continuing, "Besides we have news for you both."

"News? And…" Merlin glanced at his former mentor strangely. "Why did you call me 'my Prince'?"

Mithian looked at her father's brighter expression. She chuckled and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "This is _wonderful_! Merlin, Gaius is _staying_!"

"He… _what_?" Merlin stared at the group. His jaw dropped as his head digested the fact. " _Really?_ "

"Yes, Merlin. I am staying. I most certainly can't let you out of my sight. Now can I? With due respect to everyone," Gaius affirmed before embracing the Prince. A grin creased his face. Then he turned to the Princess. "And I am looking forward to getting to know you better, Princess Mithian."

"As am I, Gaius. My congratulations on your new position. After what happened, we could certainly not be in better hands," Mithian assessed while squeezing the older man's hands warmly. "I know the Prince is excited about this turn of events."

"I am. Still, Arthur, what about Camelot? I…." Merlin queried.

"Merlin, we have everything taken care of." Arthur assured him before letting off a rather sharp cough. "Besides seeing you with that gobstruck look on your face was worth it." He smiled at his former servant. "As I was explaining to Gaius, everything came together within the last few hours. After what happened this morning, Queen Annis offered King Rodor a replacement in Simon of Colchester. King Rodor, Gwen and I decided it would be best if Master Simon went to Camelot and Gaius stayed here."

"We know it's a sacrifice, Arthur. Thank you," Mithian expressed.

"It is what friends do for each other," Gwen assured them. She embraced the royal newlyweds and Gaius in turn.

"Now if we're decided, perhaps I might offer some refreshment? I would not have you start out now, my Friends. Please inform your knights that I am extending your stay one more day. Would that be suitable?" Rodor invited.

"It is indeed. My thanks," Arthur accepted.

"Then we should dine," Rodor bade leading them from the chamber and toward the waiting meal at hand….


	85. Rodor's Announcements

Chapter 84 [Three Hours Later—Rodor's Throne Room]

Merlin stood in front of his throne and surveyed his friends' expressions. He noted mixed feelings ranging from contentment, happiness and insecurity. He inhaled deeply while trying to calm himself. From Morgana's invasions of Camelot and Whitgate, he was well aware of how others coveted power. He knew well how those forces could surge unexpectedly; their tidal forces threatening everything that they all held dear.

He understood that such a position represented _privilege_ as much as _birthright_ or _achievement_.

 _I wish that everyone could just live in peace,_ he complained to himself.

 _I wish that too, Merlin. Unfortunately some do not wish to live in harmony with others,_ Mithian cut into his thoughts. _You should know that._

 _Yes._ He bowed his head recalling the raids on Ealdor from his earliest days. Through _Memoria's_ lens, he recalled the attacks on Camelot from both mundane and sorcerous sources. Even all of the recent upheaval leaving their respective kingdoms diminished cemented that conclusion firmly in his head. _We must stand tall._

 _And with our friends. Look out there, my Warlock. Look and see what we have,_ she advised motioning with her eyes for him to observe her point.

He surveyed the room once again taking in the assembly standing in front of them. Nemeth's remaining loyal nobles lined the rear guard. Amazon warriors stood alongside Gallic warriors. The old religion's priestesses held a row in the midst of the group. Camelot's Knights of the Round Table made a left column. The emerald clad Nemethian Knights held the right flank of sorts. Across the front row stood Queen Elena, Queen Annis (who Freya had teleported back there), King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Talesin, Freya, Gaius and Hunith. _Truly we are the beginning of a united Albion._

 _Heed her words well, Emrys,_ Talesin advised telepathically. _We are stronger together than apart._

 _I'd never argue that, Talesin. Still there is one asset not out there with you,_ Merlin pointed out. He reached across Rodor's vacant throne and squeezed his wife's hand. _To me, you're the greatest advantage._

 _As you are to me, Merlin,_ Mithian concurred while returning the gesture warmly and with a gentle smile.

Arthur squirmed and rolled his eyes. Given Rodor's wishes, he would not insult Merlin openly even in a playful fashion. Still he groused to himself, _You're ruling and you're still acting like a bloody girl? Stop being an idiot already!_

Gwen cleared her throat and glanced at him in disapproval.

 _Fine. Whatever. He should be stronger,_ Arthur insisted to himself.

At that moment, the heralds' trumpets pierced the air majestically.

Regis cleared his throat and pronounced, "Attention, Good Lords and Ladies! Presenting his Eminent Majesty, King Rodor of Nemeth!" He bowed respectfully.

Rodor strode into the room, onto the dais and stood before his throne. He acknowledged the bows and regal nods before himself. "Thank you, my Friends. I am delighted that you all chose to extend your respective stays here or returned to attend this event. As we all know, several former nobles and knights attempted to overthrow our royal prerogative this morning. Once again, the fact that we are here and that I and my heirs stand before you reflects the assistance and support that you all provide. So I wish to heartily thank you once more for myself, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian." He nodded respectfully to the group.

"LONG LIVE THE HOUSE OF RODOR!" Lancelot cheered loudly.

"HUZZAH! HUZZAH!" the crowd called out supportively.

"Thank you. It warms my heart to hear such sentiments," Rodor acknowledged. "With that assistance, we have resolved these matters. It also brings to light certain changes. Due to the two invasions and this unfortunate situation, I shall need a totally new group of councilors. Furthermore, with the legalization of magic, a sorcery council shall serve alongside it. This second body shall be a Britain-wide endeavor spanning all of our respective interests. And lastly I will speak to our brave and loyal knights without whom, we would not be here today. First though, I wish to announce the appointment of Gaius of Camelot as our new Court Physician. Gaius, will you approach the throne please?"

Gaius slowly stood and ambled toward the throne. Upon reaching it, he slowly kneeled in front of the royal trio. "As I can serve you, my Liege."

"And it is with gratitude that we accept that service. In return, I ask if you will serve our kingdom and its subjects without reservation."

"I shall, Sire."

"Will you respect our royal authority serving us before all others?"

"I shall, Sire."

"Will you, as a member of my council, faithfully advise and be at the side of myself and my heirs? Will you be willing to sacrifice as needed on our kingdom's behalf?"

"Whatever is needed, I shall do, Sire."

"Very well." Rodor drew his sword. "In return for your service, I ennoble you, Lord Gaius. You will serve on my council in addition to your duties as Court Physician. I shall find you an estate if that is your wish?"

"Sire, I wish to be a humble healer and to serve as councilor. Certainly my energies can be focused here in the palace to that end? I require little save what I need to survive and sustain my medical supplies for our people's needs. But that is for you to decide," Gaius tentatively declined.

"I praise your humility, Lord Gaius. Very well, you shall have a suitable chamber for yourself and your medical library. Prince Merlin has described it as considerable." Rodor tapped the elderly physician on each shoulder. "Rise, Lord Gaius, Court Physician and Royal Councilor."

Gaius slowly rose to his feet. He turned to find everyone clapping for him. He saw Merlin warmly smiling with approval. He noted Arthur's nod of satisfaction. _I am now of this place not Camelot. May I be so worthy! I won't let you down, Merlin, or this kingdom for that matter!_

"Thank you, Lord Gaius. Please stay where you are. For you are a part of the next two stages of this gathering," Rodor expressed graciously. "On the next item of business, the royal council as it is reconstituted. As we head into this new era, I do not need to tell you all of the choppy waters through which our respective ships of state sail. I need a body of singular individuals with diverse backgrounds and opinions yet can agree and co-exist. With the aid of everyone here, I have so chosen. Lord Gaius, as previously announced, is the first so-named. Would the follow persons please rise and join him before me? Princess Mithian, Prince Merlin, Sir Lancelot of the Lake, Lady Elaine of Astolat, Sir Gawain, Lady Britomart, Sir Galahad, Sir Ywain, Sir Galahad and Sir Hector."

From each part of the constituency, the summoned individuals moved toward the front while dealing with a range of emotions. Lady Elaine, for instance, still dealt with her anxiousness although she bore herself with greater confidence. Likewise Merlin felt more secure in his role after dealing with Meleagant. Gawain constrained his usual boisterousness for his friends' sake yet he allowed himself a warm smile for the position and being with his wife.

As one, they bowed before Rodor and then turned to the group.

"My royal council! Thank you, All, for your service in this regard. Now, as for the Sorcerers' Council… If the sorcerers would please remain, I would appreciate it. As for the others, if you will stand to the side, I will require you again presently."

Lancelot, Ywain, Hector, Britomart, Gawain and Galahad did as he bid them.

Rodor continued on, "After we signed the preliminary agreement to lift the ban on magic in our kingdoms, I have consulted with most of you on who should fill out this council. It is mainly an advisory body to suggest new laws, point out revisions to existing laws or to strike them all together. Furthermore this group will reach out to those with magic in a supportive role. "In addition to Prince Merlin, Princess Mithian, Lady Elaine and Lord Gaius, I would ask High Priestess Freya of Avalon, Sir Mordred of Camelot and Master Talesin to stand before us. In addition, standing outside is Kilgarrah, the Great Dragon. Finally I would ask _Malodius_ , our most worthy ally and magical being to come forth. Prince Merlin, if you would open the window please?"

Merlin's eyes flashed yellow. " _F_ _osgailte uinneag_ _!_ _"_

The large window unlatched on its own accord and swung open.

Kilgarrah stuck his head into the chamber. "Thank you, Prince Merlin. It is a pleasure to be involved. Greetings again, King Rodor."

A ripple of anxiety churned through some elements in the room. They still recalled from one instance or another, the Great Dragon's fiery rains of destruction. Consequently they were uncertain of his involvement to say the least.

Rodor raised his hands while trying to reassure the audience. "Everyone! Order please! It will be all right! Kilgarrah is here peaceably! Actually this brings me to the sorcery council's third mission. We need a discussion of our experiences with magic so that we can move forward."

Arthur raised his hands. "If I may, King Rodor?" Getting a nod from the host, he continued, "I have seen this dragon's anger directed at my capital. I watched as he rained fire and destruction down from the sky in apparent retaliation. I didn't understand…until Prince Merlin explained the reason. Perhaps he might expand upon that?"

"Yes, Merlin, please do elaborate," Kilgarrah pressed.

"I would like to hear it," Queen Annis supported.

"And so would I," King Bors chimed in. "King Rodor?"

"Sire, I'm sorry. I don't mean to cut in on your prerogative," Merlin apologized while bowing to Rodor.

"It is quite all right. It is for you to explain this, Prince Merlin. Do so freely, my Boy," Rodor assured him before taking a step back and allowing him the floor.

"Thank you, Sire. Friends, for ages prior to the Great Purge, the Dragons and the Dragon Riders coexisted. They shared a symbiosis more appropriate to being brothers than master and rider. They served your ancestors in war and hard times. Then the Great Purge saw the mass extermination of the Dragons and Dragon Riders. Kilgarrah watched as every other dragon was murdered. He was imprisoned for twenty years as a prize by Uther beneath Camelot's citadel. I released Kilgarrah as part of a deal I struck to stop Cornelius Segan's spirit from attacking Camelot. Kilgarrah took his vengeance…until he was stopped," Merlin started.

"Stopped? Prince Merlin, who can stop a dragon like that? You said the riders were wiped out!" Queen Elena queried.

"And since the ridership passes from father to child, that means no more riders," Rodor theorized.

Kilgarrah chortled. "Not hardly. One survived…and passed his gift to his son. There is one last dragon lord remaining. You all know him."

"Really?" Rodor queried not expecting that wrinkle in the discussion.

"Yes." Merlin admitted, "I am he. My father, Balinor, survived the Purge in exile. King Arthur and I met him just prior to his death. He passed his gift onto me." He glanced toward his sovereign. "I was waiting for the right opportunity, Milord."

"Did you know about this, Mithian?" Rodor queried in surprise.

"Yes, Father. I found out during our exile," Mithian replied earnestly. "Others here know, I believe? Sir Gawain, Sir Ywain, Sir Lancelot, Lady Britomart and Sir Mordred all found out prior to the liberation of our city."

"Aye, Sire, we did," Gawain concurred while eliciting nods from the others in the room who knew.

"I have known for several years actually," Gaius chimed in.

"You did, Gaius?" Arthur queried incredulously. "Unbelievable."

"Arthur, please," Gwen interceded. "We've had this discussion. You know why they had to conceal that information. If Uther knew, he'd have had both Gaius and Merlin executed. You would have exiled them."

"Yes well…." Arthur squirmed in embarrassment.

"It's a reaction many of us would have shared, Queen Guinevere," Queen Elena conceded. "I know Prince Merlin to be a noble man. Perhaps we should hear from those who were hunted for being sorcerers?"

"There are others who can speak to that," Merlin chimed in.

"I can," Freya indicated.

"As can I," Mordred noted.

"And I can add some observations," Mithian interjected while suppressing a shiver. She could still see the stake outside in her mind's eye. "And there are actions to discuss both right and wrong. My father is correct. We do need a discussion! We also need members from every realm so that we can equitably serve everywhere. This may start with Nemeth and Camelot. We can expand though."

"And talk about bad reactions as well," Freya insisted. "I don't have to remind you all about Morgana Pendragon, I trust? We can learn well from her example."

Rodor put his hand up. "As we can see, there is a need for this group. We should all contribute to it. Thank you, everyone. Prince Merlin, stay by me please. The rest of you may return to your places." He waited for the others to do so. Then he announced, "And the last group I wish to point out is the remaining group of my loyal knights. King Bors, those knights who volunteered to assist us are appreciated."

"It is my pleasure, King Rodor," Bors assured him. "We should come to each other's assistance. I would not leave your kingdom undermanned."

"Nor would any of us, I'm sure," Queen Elena pointed out. "As has been pointed out already, we should assist each other. The recent situations here and in Camelot only demonstrate that point."

"And we can collaborate in other ways besides in war," Merlin announced. "We are friends after all."

Everyone looked to each other. Some nodded in affirmation. Others remained silent choosing to judge more.

"Well spoken indeed, Prince Merlin. My thanks for that," Rodor complimented. "Name our knights if you would?"

"Aye, Sire. Please come over to my side as I name you, my friends. Sir Ywain, Sir Gawain, Lady Britomart, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Hector and _Malodius_. As much as you don't want me to include her, Princess Mithian should be named as well," Merlin announced.

 _You'd better include me,_ Mithian insisted sharply.

 _If I didn't, I'd be in the guest chamber…._ Merlin cracked.

 _What was that?_ she queried half-seriously wanting some levity.

 _Oh nothing…._ He rolled his eyes.

The sorcerers coughed and kept chuckles to themselves upon hearing the newlyweds' telepathic banter.

Rodor puzzled over the myriad expressions scattered throughout the crowd not understanding their underlying context. He had to admit that a great many things about his son-in-law remained a mystery. Still he trusted Merlin and the other knights to protect him and Nemeth; to honor their vows and hold the line when and where needed. "You see Nemeth's new core! We can and will build on this foundation. Thanks to you all, my loyal warriors, for your troth once again. I do appreciate it."

The assembled knights bowed before their sovereign.

"And our thanks to you all, our Friends! May we all benefit from our alliances. Safe journeys to you all. Thank you and be blessed!" Rodor wished in conclusion effectively ending the meeting.

As the group broke apart into individuals or smaller fragments to talk before departing for their realms, a new understanding seemed to be forming. Questions hung in the air. Possibilities seemed to abound.

All parts of a new garden being sown…a garden of treasures for Britain and _Albion_ in general….


	86. Last Farewells

Chapter 85 [Next Morning—Courtyard]

Dawn just started to color the eastern sky on that early morning. The birds sang their blissful tunes. A little breeze puffed pleasantly through the air. A few townspeople already were about their business.

And in the center of Whitgate, things were about to return to normal….

Just off of the palace steps, Merlin patted Arthur's horse to soothe his nerves. Much as he used to do as a valet, he rubbed the flank and offered a carrot for the other. "Good boy, Roland. Good boy."

"Can't take the servant out of you. Can they?" Mithian supposed with a chuckle as she joined him.

"Nope. Can't be done. Guess that's what makes me such a good Prince," he supposed with a grin.

She shrugged while rubbing down Roland's flank. "Mmmm….a _passable Prince_." She smirked mischievously. "I do have some rough edges to deal with it."

"I'll get there," he promised.

"I know. Why do you think I keep you around?" she inquired; her eyes twinkling into his. She leaned close allowing her lips to paint a few whispered brush strokes across his cheek.

"Never changes. Oh, Merlin, you can be such a _girl_."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "As you were saying?"

"He's right. Some things just _never_ change," Mithian assessed before turning to see Arthur and Gwen watching them. "Good morning. Ready for the road, you two?"

"It is a lovely morning," Gwen indicated. She had dressed in a white top and a pair of dark riding trousers for the trip. "And don't let Arthur get to you. I think what you two have is sweet. Before the knights come from the stables, we wanted a moment with you both."

"We made sure everything was ready. No tricks, rigged saddles, anything. I promise," Merlin affirmed.

"Lucky for you, Merlin. Otherwise I'd be sending George here as a permanent addition to the court," Arthur threatened half-seriously. "I have to find another _horribly lazy excuse of a manservant_ anyhow." He smiled. "Seriously, Merlin, I am so happy for you both. Just persevere and listen to what King Rodor advises. I can't speak for Talesin but I know your King is wise and experienced. There's a great deal you can learn from him. Good luck." He embraced the new Prince affectionately (even if he'd never admit to that feeling in public). Then he turned to Mithian. "Mithian, just as I said to Merlin, you deserve some happiness. I know things haven't been as they should in the past. I treated you below any decent standard while Morgana's spell did what it did. I…."

"Arthur, I know. Morgana's spell made people do things they normally wouldn't do. As for the past, let's leave them in the past. Things have worked out as they should. You have Gwen. I have Merlin. Our kingdoms' alliance continues to develop. Look at what Father announced yesterday. We started that." She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. " _Our friendship. Us four."_

"Not bad for a couple of former servants and out of the mold royals. Is it?" Merlin supposed whimsically. He embraced Gwen. "Take care of him. All right? If you need us, send word."

"We will. Same goes for you both. We'll expect you on your progress. Perhaps you can detour for a day or so in Camelot?" Gwen invited. She considered the warlock with a bright eye. She remembered well their younger days watching stumble about the castle upon his arrival from Ealdor. She could see again through _Memoria_ 's eye his sacrifices and contributions. After she and Arthur had developed feelings for one another, their simple conversation before each expedition echoed in her ears…..

" _Merlin, bring him back to me," she requested._

" _Don't worry, Gwen. I will," he vowed earnestly._

 _And now he won't be at Arthur's side_. Gwen sighed while trying to keep a stiff upper lip.

"Gwen, everything will be all right. He still has the knights. Mordred's in contact with us constantly. All right?" Merlin reassured her.

 _If things had been different. Mithian, you are a lucky woman. Then again they worked precisely as they should have._ Gwen turned to Mithian. "Congratulations on everything, Mithian. You deserve it."

"I appreciate that, Gwen. On my father's behalf as well as mine, you are welcome here any time. Don't worry. I'll look after him," the Princess promised while motioning toward her husband. "Thank you for accepting me and your kindness. As Arthur's former _fiancée_ , it couldn't be easy to deal with me. I…."

"As I've said before, you've proven yourself in so many ways to us. You let us be happy. Now we're just glad to play a part in your happiness," Gwen noted.

"I'll speak with the King about that detour. We do have to assist with moving Gaius' things. I'm sure Freya will pitch in," Mithian mentioned.

"Please do!" Gwen agreed. "Send word on ahead. We'll be awaiting it." Seeing Hunith talking with Gaius on the stairs, she added, "And we'll take care of him as well."

"I know," Merlin declared while heading up the stairs toward his mother and mentor. "Good morning, Mother. Gaius, ready for the trip?" He kissed her cheek.

"As ready as these old bones can be. I can't believe how much things have changed in such a short time," Gaius stated while dealing with his disbelief.

"Guess when the universe wants change, it gets it?" Merlin supposed. "Be careful."

"You too. Don't be getting yourself into any mischief. Understand?" Gaius lectured affectionately as they embraced.

"I think Mithian and I can keep him on his toes," Hunith assured the elderly physician.

"Yes I'm sure. I've already asked the same of Master Talesin." Gaius arched the cautious eyebrow at Merlin before ambling toward Mithian. "Princess, you take care. See you soon. Enjoy your progress."

"We will. Have a safe journey. Enjoy your visit, Gaius." Mithian hugged him before helping him to his horse.

"We'll make sure he's all right," Arthur agreed. He saw the knights ride up from the stables. "Are we set?"

"Aye, Sire," Leon affirmed. "Prince Merlin, best wishes to you."

"Thank you, Sir Leon. Safe journey to all of you back to Camelot. We shall see you soon," Merlin replied pleasantly. "And, Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur replied frankly.

"Thank you," the warlock expressed earnestly.

"You're welcome." Arthur extended his hand toward the former manservant. As they clasped hands one last time, he added, "And seriously, it goes both ways." He nodded earnestly to Mithian. "Keep an eye on him. Once again, it's good to see you so content at last, Mithian. May it last for a long time to come." He waved to Hunith. "Best wishes in all things, Milady." He urged his steed on into a full gallop toward the gate.

"See you both soon!" Gwen called before she and the others followed in his wake.

The trio watched their guests gallop away into the distance. With the other visiting dignitaries already gone, the relative quiet descended upon them. The stillness rang in their ears.

Merlin sucked in a breath of realization. While they'd be visiting Camelot again in short order, he was there in Nemeth….

…with Mithian and his mother….

…and no Arthur….

Admittedly the whole scenario felt strange to him. He glanced around at the goings-on around them taking in the servants and people moving about.

"It will be all right," Hunith promised. "You'll see, Merlin."

"Of course it is. I have my two best ladies!" He hugged them both affectionately. "Gwen can keep the Prat on his horse and riding straight."

Mithian snorted. "She may have her hands full on that one."

"Maybe Britomart could give her some pointers from what she's learned where Gawain's concerned," he suggested playfully.

"Merlin, stop! Arthur was good to you," Hunith lectured pointedly.

"He knows that, Hunith. He and Arthur never let up on each other," Mithian defended him. "Of course he has his new priorities now."

"Yes the kingdom, wenching, bar room brawls and…." He stopped upon getting an elbow in the ribs. "Hey!" He smirked. "Made you react. Learned that one from Gawain too."

Mithian rolled her eyes. "You are going to be _such a project_." She smiled warmly and took his hand. "Speaking of projects, shall we walk in the garden again? I think we have some time before breakfast."

"I can deal with that. Speaking of priorities, where is your father? I would have thought he'd see Arthur and Gwen off," he wondered.

"They spoke inside. King Rodor was reviewing some documents," Hunith informed them.

Mithian pondered the point. While it wasn't unheard of, she knew it wasn't normal for her father to allow a guest of Arthur's caliber to allow himself out like that. Once again, she wondered if there was something going on between the two rulers. _That is a matter for another day. I hope we're not starting something with the connections._

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure. Now I want to see those roses," Mithian urged while squeezing his hand.

Hunith shook her head. _Those two! Honestly!_ Still she smiled at the thought of her son and daughter-in-law walking the path together. _They are meant to be together. We can all be happy. Certainly this is a long way from the village. A long way indeed._

And with that the trio headed back into the palace and toward their bigger adventure at hand….


	87. Merlin's Ideas and the Royal Council

Chapter 86 [An Hour Later—Council Chamber]

Merlin sat gingerly in the oak chair just left of the table's head. He passed his hand over the varnished armrests. He exhaled a sharp breath while trying to relax prior to the meeting. He glanced around at the other councilors wondering how he'd fit in.

Frankly the failed coup pressed down harder on him than a pile of granite. The rancor of the condemned former lords and knights ate at him casting doubts upon his resolve.

He sipped on a goblet of water and set it down firmly spilling a little. He frowned and wiped the spill up with his sleeve.

"My Prince, it will be all right," Lancelot assured him. "We're all anxious."

"Yeah, Lance, but Merlin's way too concerned what those stuffy bastards think of us," Gawain pointed out knowingly. He shook his head and shrugged. "We're all on that barge. Okay? I spent your entire feast defending a certain someone's honor on that point." He cast a slight glance at his wife who sat on his right. "Wonder who that would be?"

"Wonder indeed," Britomart sighed knowing she'd never hear the end of that. "They call me the 'maid'. I don't care, my Prince. The oaf has a point. We're not accepted by the nobles as a whole and unjustly so. I frankly don't care what the idiots say or think. I'm here to serve King Rodor and you both."

"At least you have your estates. I'm still here representing my father," Elaine lamented. "I can relate to what you're feeling, Prince Merlin. It feels so like a dream. I almost fear that someone's going to tear me away from it all."

"You're the Lady of Humbarton, Elaine," Lancelot reminded her. "And _nobody_ is going to tear you away from Marie and me." He squeezed her hand reassuringly in his.

"Well said, Lancelot," Mithian complimented. "I keep telling the Prince that he's worthy of his place. King Rodor has told him the same. I want to propose something to this body. Since we're all here together, I say we consider ourselves equals at this table. Nobody should be intimidated by anyone. We all respect my father of course. He is the King after all. The rest of us, however, have shared the battlefield together. Lady Elaine, you rescued Marie without hesitation."

"I would not dishonor you, Princess," Ywain indicated.

"That's not what she said," Merlin insisted. "All Princess Mithian said was that when we propose ideas and strategies for the King's consideration, none of our ideas are any better or worse than anyone else's just because we're royal, noble, common or _whatever._ Now if Gawain comes in drunk, well…."

"Hey some of my best ideas have come to me in the tavern. That ain't my fault! You know that!" Gawain protested.

"I can remember some of the brawls because of a fist coming to meet your face too," Merlin disagreed.

Ywain coughed sarcastically before gulping on his water at that notion.

"I won't argue with that either," Lancelot interjected. "I _have_ drank with you, Gawain. Dull it _never_ is."

"How else should we do it?" Gawain pressed feeling defensive.

"We keep duty in mind and our minds sober when we walk in here," Galahad disagreed. "What we propose can shape the royal prerogative. King Rodor deserves our best effort."

"Not to mention our tenants and vassals," Elaine chimed in.

"We all honor each other. All right? That is the lesson of Arthur's round table. In a circle, there is no head of the table. Among us advisors, we can see ourselves that way." Merlin turned to Mithian. "That's what you meant?"

"Precisely." She smiled with satisfaction at him before proposing, "Shall we vote on that?"

The group glanced at each other before raising their hands unanimously to support that notion.

 _Now don't you forget that, my Warlock. You did that. You just took my suggestion and helped to get it through the council. See?_ Mithian lectured caringly.

 _I did….I really did,_ Merlin conceded almost in an oxymoronic combination of wonder and confidence. He marveled at that concept.

He'd scored a triumph. His first…

No correction… _their next_ —His and Mithian's next triumph….

"To our mutual respect. No matter what other may think outside, we all respect each other in here. To mutual support," Mithian proposed while raising her goblet.

"Hear! Hear!" Hector concurred as everyone touched their drinks together and took healthy draughts.

"I am glad to hear such sentiments at my council table," Rodor approved from the door.

As one, the councilors jumped to their feet and offered their respect to their liege. Almost like a group of school children caught talking by the teacher, they felt out of sorts by the royal entrance.

Rodor assumed his seat. Then he motioned to them all. "Please sit." He allowed them to all do so. Then he signaled to Alain to shut the door. "My thanks to you all for assuming the responsibility and burden. This meeting will not follow its original intent. Unfortunately we did not get to meet with the Sorcery Council. We shall but not at this point. You all are adjusting to your roles. Before you leave for your respective estates, I wanted you to sit in these seats. I know you all have fought and celebrated together. Six of you are embarking on new paths as newlywed couples. Allegiances are changing in some cases. Responsibilities are growing. Still, despite all of this, we are all people. You all need to listen to each other. I need to listen to you before I can decide on a course of action. If we don't, we end up like the traitors in the courtyard. You all can disagree and offer distinct points of view. That makes for a richer discussion. Still respect has to weigh heaviest. As I said before, I found your words pleasing. Your motion, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian, struck a balance between formal titles and the regard for each other's opinion. Think on that while out on your estates."

"Sire, I know it is probably not the time but I had an idea for the original meeting. May I present it?" Merlin interjected albeit nervously.

"Of course. Please do," Rodor agreed. He was delighted to see Merlin's confidence in that situation. Consequently he wanted to encourage that tendency.

 _I hope he likes this. I don't want to make a fool out of myself!_ Merlin nodded guardedly and proposed, "Thank you. The rides between here and certain places are longer than a day's journey. Even to get from end to end of our kingdom, as compact as we are, can still stretch the winter sun to its maximum. Often travelers have to sleep in the woods where they are vulnerable to the elements, animals and to unsavory characters."

"Morgana looked to get the jump on you, Merlin. Besides it was my fault she hurt you," Mithian lamented. "I was careless."

"What?" Rodor queried in surprise.

Gawain sighed. "Yeah well, Princess, you were trying to let us know she was there. The way she hovered over you, you didn't have much of a choice. Merlin had to know so he could make stuff happen. He still should have been watchin' his back. I should have watched your back."

"Gawain…." Merlin started to disagree.

"No, Mer…Prince Merlin," Gawain cut him off. "Pardon me but you like takin' chances. You can't do that anymore. None of us can."

"Safety on the road is an issue," Hector noted. "Anyhow, my Prince, please continue."

Merlin pressed on. "I was thinking of possibly several inns or taverns along the paths. Perhaps we can start with a survey to find out which places are the most desolate. In those places there could be a structure—a place allowing for lodging, maybe a hot meal or drink. The idea is that it gives travelers a chance to get out of the cold and get a meal. I don't know how much they'd pay or what would be fair to charge them, Sire. Do we have a map of Nemeth?"

"Aye," Rodor concurred. "It's in the corner."

"Allow me," Mithian indicated while fetching it. She untied the binding ribbon and unrolled the parchment to its full length across the table. _You're doing great! Keep it up!_

 _Thanks._ With that, Merlin continued, "As you can see, we have several such places. I was referring to the Gedref woods and the eastern forest. From my studies with Sir Geoffrey back in Camelot of Nemeth's customs and places, I noticed that the Balasine and the border with Caerveron are particularly open and vulnerable."

"And hence needing a place such as the one you propose." Rodor rubbed his chin in consideration. "Your proposal has merit."

"Aye 'tis true, my Liege and Prince," Ywain concurred. "Besides an inn, it could offer a place for our knights to base ourselves away from the castle while on patrol."

"And get a drink," Gawain nudged in.

"As long as you remember certain things, right?" Lancelot supposed, eliciting a few chuckles around the room.

"We can keep each other on the straight path," Mithian assured them all. "Father, how long has it been since the last survey of the kingdom?"

Rodor frowned. "I'd say at least ten years." He studied the map noting that the Gedref was still denoted as "disputed" despite being settled upon for four years. "For strategic and economic purposes, a new survey will need to be undertaken in any event. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I shall have to send riders and accessors out."

"As we see to our estates, we can do our own surveys and report back, Sire," Galahad suggested.

"My father would provide some continuity at least around Humbarton, Astolat and Shallot," Elaine added.

"Indeed he would, Lady Elaine. Thank you all for these suggestions. Perhaps you might all follow Sir Galahad's suggestion? As you spend time on your estates, familiarize yourself with the terrain, vassals, villages and resources. As we rebuild, we will need to know all of these assets. Assess the roads running through your lands. See if Prince Merlin's suggested waystation would function well there. Then report back with your findings. We'll see where we can go from there."

"We should also check on the people here in Whitgate. I wish I could simply use magic to repair the damage caused by the invasions. It would seem right on the surface. Such measures though bring reaction and repercussions. The Prince's spell to blast open Camelot's gates brought such reactions. It is unfortunate that the Sorcery Council could not be here to consult," Mithian raised the point.

"There are still people needing aid however, Milady," Elaine noted. "We should do something. Perhaps we do not have the manpower to help build new structures. Still we should not seem cold toward the people. I would think that would inspire their loyalty if nothing else."

"Indeed it would," Rodor concurred. "Very well. I shall have those matters addressed. I will speak with Master Talesin about the use of magic to rebuild. As for the people themselves, I have enough men to spare that I can have them go out and see to the people here. This has been an excellent first meeting. I believe we all have matters to tend to. I would stress, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian, for you to enjoy your progress through the kingdom. While it is a scouting opportunity, it is _your time as well_. Make use of it." He glanced at his daughter expectantly before standing.

On cue, the councilors all did the same.

"You are all dismissed. My thanks again." Rodor motioned toward the newlyweds. "Please stay behind for a minute." After everyone else had vacated the chamber, he regarded Merlin with a smile. "You have better instincts and background than you give yourself credit for, Merlin."

"Try telling him that, Father," Mithian noted while shooting him a confirming look. _See? What did I tell you? Have confidence in yourself!_

 _I'm trying. Thanks though for the support._

 _That's what I do. Just remember that. I will collect. *Later*_ She quirked an expectant eyebrow.

He smiled at that pleasant thought. For the sake of their shared secret, however, Merlin made it seem like he was talking about his studies within Camelot's archives. "I just did a bit of research."

"Sometimes instinct and initiative can uncover more in a single day than others can deduce in a lifetime. Remember what I said. You two need time together. I do not want your trip to digress overly much into business. Certain lines of continuity do need establishing as well," Rodor declared.

She sighed. While she knew he was right, she wanted to figure out being a wife and a witch first. Then she'd be a better mother knowing full well that they'd have to raise children with magic. "We shall have to see, Father."

"I know. I shall be patient. Just don't keep me waiting too long, my Children. I shall see you at dinner tonight?" Rodor supposed.

"Tonight then, Sire," Merlin agreed with a bow.

"See you then, Father." She nodded and kissed his cheek. Then she watched as he left the room. "So much for having space to find ourselves." She slumped into a chair and looked down at the floor.

"We'll make that space." Even if he felt just as weighed down by the court's expectations, he forced a smile onto his face for her benefit. "We're both learning about the different sides of our world, right? I have to deal with politics. You have to deal with mastering your dreamworld talent. We both need to deal further with our magic. I think we have the right not to rush a child into our world until we're ready."

"How did you get so insightful?" she queried; her spirits already perking up.

"Must be that Princess I'm around all of the time. She's a bad influence," he cracked mischievously.

"Bad influence… _really_?" She rose to her feet and smirked confidently. "Guess Rosebud is going to have to beat Valiant. Isn't she?"

"She can try," he insisted.

"Let's put that to the test. I'm in the mood for a ride," she challenged.

"That makes two of us," he concurred. He took her hand as they left the chamber.

As Rodor suggested, business could now take a back seat to the pleasures of early marriage. Where they would take such paths was anyone's guess…..


	88. Picnic and Time Away

Conclusion

Eager to get away from the royal court's burdens, the newlyweds raced Valiant and Rosebud up the dusty woodland trail and into the forest beyond. Their hearts needed each other unencumbered by such things. Revolts, usurpers, rules and council meetings only served to drag them down.

They needed simple….they needed it _now_ ….

 _Natura_ eased the tension for her part. Their mounts' hoofbeats soothed their souls. The wind rustled their hair gently. The mid-morning sunshine warmed their skin. The birds' calls to each other caressed their ears….

 _Amor_ did the rest. Through the couple's shared link, they felt each other's heartbeat. They stole looks of varying emotions at each other; the sun playing off of their eyes much like the sparkling waters of a pristine stream. They'd share a carefree laugh. Their fingertips would touch. Their hands would join for a couple of seconds….

…then one of them would press an advantage getting a couple of strides' lead…..

Such as it went…..

[Woodland Clearing—Ten Miles from Whitgate—Two Hours Later]

Merlin sat under a knotted oak tree relaxing for a few minutes' time. He relaxed to the gentle swishing of the leaves' dance in the breeze. The swaying grass almost seemed hypnotic. His mind drifted back to earlier such escapes in Ealdor and Camelot….

…when he could be himself away from the burdens of magic and societal connections…

 _Great power has its responsibilities and dead weight, I guess._ He sighed and leaned back against the tree. As awesome as the new title and privileges were to him, his mind chafed under the heavy leaden strings attached to them. He knew his Princess felt the same. _How do we find balance?_

 _Such things are a struggle, Young Warlock._

Merlin sighed in defeat. _Kilgarrah, are you close by?_

 _I took a pass over you both to insure your safety, Merlin. Your time with Mithian is your own. I respect that,_ the Great Dragon informed him. _But yes, we do keep watch over you both._

 _We?_

 _Freya watches from Avalon. If Talesin so wished, he could discern your location. We watch over you both because of your importance to the Greater Good. Others would seek to control you, to destroy what you would bring into the world. Certainly the aborted rebellion would have shown you that,_ Kilgarrah explained.

 _So we don't have freedom. We can't have this?_ he lamented.

 _Yes but not alone. You both gave that up when you stepped into your roles. Merlin, you aren't a peasant any longer. When one is that far down your mortals' social structure, it is easy to conceal yourself in the world. Now that you are a Prince, you can only do so with great care,_ Kilgarrah continued. _Do not worry. I would not pry like that into your affairs._

 _Except when it suits you._

 _Hrumph! I have my reasons. We all do,_ Kilgarrah insisted. _We care, Merlin. We want Mithian and you to enjoy life. Do so. Just be aware that if you have need, we shall be there._ With that he went silent.

 _Guess that answers that question._ Merlin grabbed for a pebble and tossed it away in a huff. _Just because we're royalty, doesn't that mean we deserve some peace?_

 _Now what's wrong?_ Mithan cut into his funk.

 _Sorry. Kilgarrah was giving me the 'be careful because we're watching' lecture. How are you doing out there? There's a patch of grass here with your name on it,_ he explained.

 _In a minute, I'm almost done! I hope you're up to a good lunch,_ she supposed while breaking through the underbrush and into the clearing. Over her shoulder, she carried her crossbow.

Behind her, a deceased boar floated into view.

 _He just barged out in front of me. Imagine that?_ She smirked. _Father will lecture me but this is what I love doing._ She shrugged.

 _Just as long as you're careful, I'm glad you're all right,_ he noted with concern. He pulled his knife out. "Let's get this cleaned up. Then we can eat."

"Good. I'm hungry. Glad you want to do something," she teased.

" _Excuse me?_ " he countered.

She giggled. "Just get to cleaning him up." She took her turn leaning against the tree and waited for the task at hand to be done.

At that moment, a few wisps of stray mist blew through the breeze. It congealed into a pillar formation and then into a portal.

Freya stepped onto the grass with a small bottle and a covered wooden cup in her hands. "Good afternoon, my Friends. My apologies for disturbing your private time." She held up her items. "I brought some things to improve your feast."

"Thank you, Freya. You're fine," Mithian assured the priestess. She considered the viscous dark yellow liquid in the bottle. "What is this?"

"It's oil squeezed from Roman olives. The cup has a fresh herb called rosemary in it. Perhaps once Merlin finishes cleaning and dressing the boar, you might wish to baste the meat in this seasoning before you set it to roast," Freya explained. "I have never tried it with boar. I like it on lamb. Priestess Romalia can't stop talking about it."

"I didn't think you all could eat meat," he presumed.

"Only on special occasions. Otherwise you're right, Merlin." Freya shrugged. "Actually I have a suggestion. Perhaps you might walk it into the kitchen directly? Allow your cooks to clean it? I presume you were going to share it with the others in the castle?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking," Mithian concurred. "It would save us from cleaning it."

"Then go ahead and put it in there," Freya indicated. She waved a hand in front of the portal. "Just cut off a flank or a small piece to split between yourselves."

"Be right back," he indicated before disappearing into the mists.

"I wish we could do that," Mithian lamented. "It would make travel so much easier."

"If the goddess allows it, I would be happy to teach you both. It is her secret to impart as she will," Freya declined. "I am sorry, Princess. I wish I could."

"If anyone understands duty, it's us," Mithian assured her. Then she saw him return with a sizeable boar filet on a wood skewer. "I'll bet Gaston loved seeing that."

"Actually he needed something for dinner. He definitely loved seeing that boar. He sent his thanks," Merlin recounted. "So how do we season this meat?"

"Romalia pours the oil in with the rosemary and rubs it on the meat. Then she puts it over the fire and lets it roast away," Freya remembered. She took the cover off of the wooden bowl revealing the fragrant needle-like leaves. "It's how they cook along the Great Inland Sea. Let me see. I pour half of this bottle into the herbs…" She emptied the designated oil into the rosemary and gently stirred it through with a stick. "Merlin, rub this on the meat. Sorry but I can't touch the boar…at least not today."

"Of course." He dipped his fingers into the heavy liquid and smeared the mixture all over the filet. Then he stuck it over the fire to cook down. He watched as a few stray drops smoked in the flames. "Was that what she wanted us to do?"

"That is what she does…at least from watching her," Freya surmised. She stepped over to the mist portal. "Forgive me but I do need to be getting back for our meditation and prayers. Enjoy your meal, you two. Just be careful out here. If you need help, just let us know. Okay?" She nodded to them affectionately before disappearing into the mists and allowing them to dissipate in her wake.

"We are so fortunate to have friends like that," he noted while feeling guilty for how he had talked to Kilgarrah earlier. _Kilgarrah?_

 _Yes, Merlin? I sensed Freya with you. Is all well?_ the Great Dragon queried allowing a bit of a perturbed tone to color his words.

 _Yes…well no. Freya's gift made me realize the value of your words from earlier._ Merlin inhaled deeply. _I wanted to thank you for your concern._

 _I appreciate that, Merlin. Thank you for saying that. By doing so, you show how much you've grown as a man. Rest assured, we will not pry overly much. Still we want to make sure you're safe,_ Kilgarrah indicated. _Enjoy your feast._

"I agree with him. That was really nice of you to say," she complimented as he turned the meat to let it start browning evenly on the other side as well.

"I don't want to offend anyone. I just want our time however," he indicated morosely.

"As we've both have said, we'll just have to make due and carve it out of whatever time is available, Merlin," she reminded him. She savored the first hints of the boar's aroma. "That smells wonderful!"

"I can't wait to see how it turns out myself," he concurred while sitting down at her side and watching the meat cooking. He had to admit that the process made his mouth water.

And so it went….

[Two and a Half Hours Later]

Mithian sat contentedly curled up against his side. She'd enjoyed their oiled boar's distinctive flavor. She treasured his companionship even more. "Your cooking was _all right_ ," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm learning how to do this and…." Then he stopped as he saw her eyes twinkling at him. His personal frustration cooled under _Amor_ 's soothing balm. "Oh."

"We both need to relax. The crises aren't going to end. We need to hold onto our humanity if we're to survive and accomplish our goals," she informed him.

"Kind of the story of our relationship," he surmised wryly.

"Yes. Remember though what Father said to us this morning, we shouldn't get so occupied with business that we can't have time for ourselves," she reminded him. She looked into his eyes pleadingly. "I need you to get through this."

"And I need you." He gently laid his lips on her forehead.

"Mmmm….now that's what I want to hear," she murmured. "Just promise me that the progress through the provinces will be like this."

"Whatever I can do to make it that way, you know I will," he vowed affectionately. "I just hope we can avoid trouble for a change."

"It would be nice if trouble would avoid us for a change, you mean," she corrected him gently. She stood up slowly. "Unfortunately Father will be looking for us if we're gone much longer."

"True," he conceded in disappointment. His eyes flashed yellow putting out the still-smoldering embers of the fire. Then he took her hand. "We face the challenges together."

"Together." She embraced and laid a passionate kiss on his mouth, allowing her energy to pour into him for a full twenty seconds.

He returned the gesture as he could before allowing her to break off the contact. He mounted Valiant and indicated, "No way you're beating me _this time._ " He spurred his ride on before taking off toward home.

"Typical!" she sassed before sending Rosebud off in hot pursuit.

And so ended the first month (more or less) of their relationship. Although relatively brief, their bond had already shaped events and trends across Britain and adjacent dimensions. Crowns had been preserved. New dynasties forged. Avalon turned back toward the right path. Sorcery emerged from the shadow of oppression.

Yet as much as they had already accomplished, they had only scratched the surface of their journey together…

That is a journey for future tales. For now however, let us allow Merlin and Mithian their space. Shall we?

THE END (for now)

 **[Author's Note: Well I hope you've enjoyed reading "Refuge" as much as I have writing it. Merlin and Mithian are quite the pair. Too bad they didn't get more time in the series. Ah well….**

 **So anyhow, I would like to pursue more installments of this AU. In addition to the honeymoon/progress through the provinces, there are other things—both royal and magical-that our couple needs to deal with. We could also see a crossover pop up as I do have some ideas for that too.**

 **Suggestions and ideas are welcome if you want to PM me.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and for reading "Refuge"!]**


End file.
